Les Conséquences d'un Passé oublié
by Diaboliqua
Summary: Suite d'UCV! 16ans après la chute du Lord,les Jedusor tentent de se construire une vie!Mais le ministère fait tout pour les en empêcher!Cb de temps cela va-t-il encore durer?HP,jouerait-il un double jeu?Que cache Tara Jedusor? Venez lire pour le savoir !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Me voici avec la suite d'Une Seconde chance de vivre…**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

**Laisser vos reviews ! **

**Remarque : Pour ceux qui viennent de débarquer, il vaudrait mieux que vous lisiez la première partie sinon vous ne comprendrez pas grand-chose de la suite…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Diaboliqua…**

Les conséquences d'un passé oublié

Résumé

Près de seize années se sont écoulées depuis la chute du terrifiant mage noir : Lord Voldemort. Alors que les membres de la famille Jedusor essaient de réapprendre à vivre, certains s'évertuent à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Combien de temps le ministère va-t-il continuer à s'acharner sur Tom et Tania Jedusor ?

Que cache Tara Jedusor ? Et pourquoi son frère, Théo, semble-t-il la surveiller ? Harry Potter serait-il un menteur ou deviendrait-il un manipulateur ?

Remarque

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, l'histoire et les autres personnages qui n'existent pas dans les livres sont ma propriété.

De plus, dans cette histoire, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy sont déjà en quatrième année. Dans les livres, ils n'entrent qu'en première, mais pour les bienfaits de mon histoire, j'ai modifié ce petit détail.

Il s'agit de la suite d'Une Seconde Chance de Vivre qui relate l'histoire de Tom (alias Lord Voldemort) et de Tania Jones. Pour les lecteurs qui débarquent en plein parcours, je leur conseille de lire la première partie au risque de ne pas comprendre l'histoire qui suit.

Il vous suffit d'aller dans mon profil…

Bonne lecture à tous.

Diaboliqua

_Chapitre 1 : Seize ans plus tard_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de seize ans que la bataille finale s'était déroulée. Seize ans que la communauté magique avait retrouvé son équilibre depuis la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort. Cette journée de mai, jour de la bataille de Poudlard, avait marqué les cœurs et les mémoires à jamais.

Chaque année, une fête commémorative avait lieu chez les sorciers pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oublie cette grande bataille. Des centaines de livres, de journaux parlaient du règne déchu du Lord et, l'histoire d'Harry Potter était racontée aux jeunes enfants afin que le courage des sorciers qui avaient participés à la sauvegarde de la liberté ne soit jamais oublié.

Non, le monde magique n'oublierait jamais le jour où près d'une cinquantaine de sorciers et sorcières avaient donné leur vie pour la liberté, le jour où Harry Potter avait défié une ultime fois le terrifiant mage noir, le jour où Tania Jedusor s'était sacrifiée par amour, et enfin, le jour où cette folie avait pris fin grâce à Voldemort lui-même.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

La célèbre école de sorcellerie a connu quelques changements. Notamment dans le corps professoral, mais aussi, dans l'entente des différentes maisons. En effet, les Serpentards avaient enfin oublié leur culture du sang noble et pur pour se rapprocher des trois autres maisons et surtout, de celle de Godric Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais, l'union faisait la force.

Le ministère de la magie avait été entièrement réformé dans le but d'une politique plus libre. De plus, la diminution des familles de Sang-Purs était à son paroxysme alors que les né-moldus obtenaient enfin les mêmes droits que tout autres sorciers.

Harry Potter, dit le survivant, avait repris en main le Quartier général des Aurors avec son ami Ronald Weasley et sa femme Siri Lupin. Maintenant, les pouvoirs et les droits de ces défenseurs du monde magique étaient plus importants qu'avant. Cela leur permettait d'agir plus vite en cas de conflit et d'étouffer les rébellions d'anciens partisans du Seigneur Noir dans l'œuf. D'ailleurs, leur plus gros dossier n'était autre que le mage lui-même.

Le nouveau ministre en poste depuis la fin de la guerre – Kingsley Shacklebolt – ainsi que ses plus hauts conseillés avaient jugé inutile d'enfermer Lord Voldemort à la prison d'Azkaban. La raison de cette décision était simple.

Ce n'était pas des murs et quelques gardes qui allaient empêcher le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps de s'échapper. Aussitôt, le nouveau Magenmagot avait été réuni pour délibérer du cas de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Harry Potter s'était formellement opposé à sa condamnation à mort, jugeant que s'était la meilleure échappatoire possible pour le criminel. Des jours entiers de discussions et d'interrogatoires incessants furent nécessaires pour statuer sur les sorts du mage et de ses partisans appelé Mangemorts.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient écopé la prison à vie dans les cellules d'Azkaban, ce qui était tout a fait logique en vue de leurs odieux crimes. Quant au mage noir, celui-ci avait obtenu la liberté, mais avec une série de conditions à respecter jusqu'à ce que le ministère ait convenu que sa dette était payée.

Tout d'abord, le lieu de domicile de Tom Jedusor – qui n'était autre que le manoir Jones – fut entouré de divers champs de force magique qui permettaient de connaître les allées et venues des habitants ainsi que l'identité des visiteurs. Ensuite, le criminel et sa famille devaient aller à une audience disciplinaire chaque mois dans le but de subir un interrogatoire complet sur leurs agissements.

De plus, pas moins de cinq perquisitions, par an, étaient effectuées par les Aurors au domicile du mage. Bien sûr, les dates de ses fouilles n'étaient jamais communiquées à la famille ainsi, rien n'échappait aux membres du ministère. Et enfin, Tom Jedusor s'était vu interdire l'emploie, de quelque manière que se soit, de la magie pendant près de huit ans.

Comme promis, non sans grandes difficultés, Tania Elisa Jedusor fut graciée ainsi que Severus Rogue. Quant à Narcissa Malefoy et à son fils, Voldemort déclara qu'ils avaient agit sous la menace et sous l'usage du sortilège de l'Imperium.

En ce qui concerne Bellatrix Lestrange, celle-ci avait réussi à s'en tirer avec les mêmes conditions que l'ancien Lord grâce à on ne sait quel coup fourré.

Enfin, la communauté magique était libérée de la peur et de l'oppression du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Moldus et sorciers avaient retrouvé la paix et l'harmonie d'autre fois et chacun profitait du retour des jours heureux.

**Trente-et-un août, Demeure familiale des Scott…**

Harry Potter, trente-trois ans, était installé à la table de sa cuisine devant un bon petit déjeuner préparé par les bons soins de sa charmante femme.

Occupé à lire son rapport, il ne se retourna pas quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur sa femme qui pestait contre leur fils aîné.

- Il me demande de le réveiller et puis, il s'insurge parce que j'ose entrer dans sa chambre, marmonna-t-elle en retournant à ses toasts.

- Tu connais James, chérie. Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut, ricana Harry. S'il n'est pas prêt pour prendre le Poudlard Express se sera de sa faute. Et puis, il n'est que sept heures.

- Oui, tu as raison. Lily et Albus sont réveillés et ne vont pas tarder à descendre. A quelle heure devons-nous retrouver Ron et Hermione ?

- Vers dix heures et demie, à la gare, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son rapport. Comment va Albus ?

- Il est stressé pour sa première rentrée, informa Siri.

- C'est normal, qui ne le serais pas, lui dit son mari en déposant son assiette dans l'évier pour ensuite embrasser sa femme avant de retourner à la lecture de son fameux dossier.

- Encore sur le dossier Jedusor, s'informa-t-elle.

- Oui, je relis le rapport de leur dernière audience. Il y a certaines choses qui ne me plaisent pas.

- Ah oui et les quelles ?

Harry ne pu répondre à la question car leurs trois enfants arrivèrent et inondèrent la cuisine de leur voix en parlant tous en même temps.

- Salut Man ! Salut Pa ! Bien dormi, lança James à la cantonade.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Qui veut un petit déjeuner, demanda leur mère.

- Alors moi, je voudrais des toasts, commença Lily.

- A la marmelade, continua James.

- Avec un jus d'orange, termina Albus.

- Ok ! Je vous fais ça. En attendant, allez terminer vos valises les garçons, ordonna Siri.

- Oui, maman ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en quittant la pièce suivis du regard par leur mère.

James Sirius Potter, tout juste quinze ans, ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, mais avait les traits fins et les yeux ambre de sa mère.

Quant à Albus Severus Potter, âgé de onze ans, il ressemblait plus à Siri, mais avec les yeux de son père.

- Excuse-moi Chéri, que disais-tu sur les Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle une fois sortie de ses pensées.

- Je disais que certaines choses m'inquiètent concernant leur fille.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? s'étonna Siri. Tu disais pourtant que leur famille était irréprochable.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais chaque fois que je vois Tara, il y a quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'à lieue la perquisition de leur manoir ? demanda sa femme.

- Oui, informa le Survivant. Et j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper personnellement des affaires de la jeune Jedusor.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, se moqua-t-elle. Il s'agit qu'en même d'un membre de ma famille.

- Non, Siri, je n'exagère pas ! s'offusqua son mari. Cela fait seize ans que je suis cette famille de près et je trouve que Tara Jedusor ressemble beaucoup trop à son père et ce, pas que physiquement.

- Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiète pour rien Harry. Et même s'il y a un problème, Tania et Tom le régleront très vite. Ce sont de bon parent, il ne faut pas en douter. Cette perquisition va très bien se passer.

- Oui, je l'espère aussi, souffla ce dernier en terminant son café.

**A la même heure, Manoir Jones…**

Tania Jedusor se réveilla dans les bras de son mari comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude après dix-sept ans de mariage. Le soleil illuminait leur chambre et les berçaient d'une douce lumière. S'écartant du torse nu de sa moitié, elle sourit paisiblement à la vue de l'homme endormit.

Aujourd'hui âgé respectivement de quarante ans et de...– oui, enfin, disons que l'ancien Lord avait l'apparence d'un homme âge d'une bonne quarantaine d'années – le couple était toujours autant soudé et amoureux – sinon plus – qu'autrefois. Se redressant sur son coude droit, Tania caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son mari avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, Tom y répondit avant de renverser sa femme sur le lit pour avoir le dessus et approfondir leur échange. Maintenant, Tania ne se privait plus pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son époux. Rompant leur baiser et ouvrant enfin les yeux, Tom sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'attaquer au cou de sa femme.

- Bonjour ma douce, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Oui, bonjour, fit-elle en souriant. Mon amour arrête, rigola-t-elle en essayant vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de son mari qui continuait à couvrir son coup de baiser. J'ai des choses à faire, c'est la rentrée des enfants aujourd'hui.

- Oh, je t'en prie, soupira-t-il. Il n'est que sept heures quart et le train ne part qu'à onze heures. On a le temps, non ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- Je sais, mais…

- Je t'aime, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais je dois vraiment…

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase que son mari l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche et que ses mains se baladaient un peu partout. Puis, il s'arrêta d'un coup et s'écarta de Tania.

- Bon et bien, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, puisque tu as des choses à faire, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Tania lui envoya un regard noir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil : 7h20. Faisant rapidement le calcul, elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas 3h40 pour prendre sa douche, s'habiller et préparer le petit déjeuner. Tom tourna la tête vers sa femme avec un sourcil levé et la regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Tu ne te lèves pas ?

- Tais-toi, lança-t-elle en posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Et bien, les bonnes résolutions du matin se sont volatilisées, on dirait.

- Arrête de te moquer, souffla-t-elle en continuant à l'embrasser. Et puis, le petit déj peut attendre. J'ai plus urgent à faire pour l'instant.

Ne se faisant pas prier une seconde de plus, l'ancien Lord reprit là où il en était resté cinq minutes plus tôt. Un étage plus bas, une jeune fille sortait de sa salle de bain personnelle fraîchement lavée et habillée. Contournant son lit, elle se regarda dans le grand miroir pour voir le résultat. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle se trouvait particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Tara Erika Jedusor était une jeune fille de quinze ans. Elle possédait des magnifiques cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés comme ceux de son père, de profonds yeux noirs avec, parfois une lueur écarlate qui y brillait.

Son regard était dur et pénétrant accentuant encore plus les traits fins de son visage pâle et de ses fines lèvres rosées. Elle était d'une beauté froide comme son père. En fait, c'était son portrait craché. Une magnifique robe vert émeraude faisait ressortir ses cheveux.

Le deuxième étage était réservé aux enfants du couple Jedusor. Toute une partie en avait été transformée. Ainsi, deux chambres étaient reliées entre elle par un grand salon central qui donnait sur le couloir. Salon qui était dans les couleurs crème pour donner un effet neutre à l'endroit.

Tara s'arracha à son reflet pour terminer de préparer sa valise. Valise qu'elle tira jusque dans le salon où se trouvait déjà son frère. Celui-ci était nonchalamment installé dans un grand canapé de couleur beige. Le bruit des talons de Tara lui fit relever la tête.

- Bonjour Tara, lança-t-il chaudement.

- Bonjour Théo, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

La jeune femme sourit à son frère avant de prendre des affaires dans son bureau qui se trouvait à l'opposé de ce dernier dans le salon. Le jeune homme la regarda faire sans rien dire.

Théo Erwan Jedusor, âgé de quinze ans, possédait de cours cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus océans comme ceux de sa mère. Son regard était calculateur et pétillant de malice. Les traits fins de son visage légèrement hâlé et ses lèvres rouges carmin lui conféraient un air doux et amical.

Il était l'exact portrait de sa mère. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge sang qui faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Tara et Théo étaient jumeaux. Malgré leur physique et leur caractère opposé, ils s'entendaient à merveilles et étaient inséparables depuis leur naissance.

- Ouf, enfin fini, s'exclama Tara en bouclant sa valise. Tu sais si les parents sont levés ? demanda-t-elle à son frère en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il simplement en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Contente de rentrer à Poudlard ?

- Evidement ! Bien que cette année va être particulièrement difficile avec les B.U.S.E.S, mais on est des Jedusor, non ? Alors on s'en sortira haut la main, fit-elle dans un sourire.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? proposa-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers une table où reposait des verres et une carafe.

- Oui, merci.

- Dis-moi Tara, on s'est toujours parlé franchement, non ? On partage tout.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question, s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Et bien ! commença-t-il. J'ai appris de source sûre que tu es devenue, ce que l'on appelle dans ta maison, l'Aînée des Serpentards.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds bien vite suivis d'un sourire dont leur père et elle avaient le secret.

- En effet, on t'a très bien informé, lança-t-elle. J'ai été élue Aînée, fit-elle non sans une once de fierté.

- Des félicitations s'imposent ! Enfin, si j'ose dire.

- Oh je t'en prie Théo, s'écria Tara. Ne commence pas ! Etre l'Aînée des Serpentards ne veut pas dire être mauvais. Cesse avec tes idées bien arrêtée de Gryffondor.

- Je ne faisais que te taquiner Tara, fit remarquer son jumeau.

- Oh, désolé, je ne l'avais pas pris dans ce sens, s'excusa-t-elle. Et je suppose que s'est Mindy Wilford qui te l'a dit ?

- En effet !

- Cette fille n'a jamais su tenir sa langue. Elle n'est pas vraiment digne d'être à Serpentard, conclu-t-elle avec dédain.

- Peut-être, mais faut dire qu'elle a le béguin pour moi ! s'exclama Théo. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante !

- Je te plains mon frère. Personnellement, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier : elle a peur de moi.

- Elle a peur de toi parce que tu l'as menacée de la découper en petits morceaux si elle continuait à te suivre partout, lui fit-il constater.

- Oh oui, peut-être, admit Tara. Je ne vais pas finir à Azkaban pour ça ! Il n'empêche que cette Mindy ne va plus crier à qui veut bien l'entendre mais moindre fait et geste.

- Oui, c'est sûr, conclut son frère en lui jetant un regard en coin qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Tient, s'exclama sa jumelle. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je dois prendre un des mes livres que cette cruche aimerait bien lire. Excuse-moi un instant, termina-t-elle en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie ! Surtout, prends ton temps, ajouta Théo tout bas en se levant également.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, il s'approcha de la valise de Tara posée sur l'un des fauteuils. Posant une main sur celle-ci, il l'ouvrit en murmurant :

- Il faut que je sache, que je confirme mes soupçons.

Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revint avec le livre en question qu'elle rangea dans sa valise. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé où était assis son frère, quelques coups furent frappés aux doubles portes du salon.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les doubles portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent sur leurs parents qui se tenaient par la main avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Bonjour les enfants, s'exclama le couple.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, fit Tara en les embrassant.

Théo, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Et bien Théo, lança son père. On dirait que tu dors debout ! Aurais-tu trop pensé à une jeune fille cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu peux causer toi, s'indigna Théo. Pas la peine de vous demandez pourquoi vous ne vous levez que maintenant.

Le couple échangea un regard complice. Décidemment, leurs enfants ne les connaissaient que trop bien.

- On a juste fait la grâce matinée et prit une douche, c'est interdit, s'offusqua faussement Tania.

- Oh, je t'en prie maman, s'indigna Tara. On n'est pas aveugle. Vous avez toujours…

- …cet air béat et…, continua Théo.

- …ce sourire en vous tenant par la main…poursuivit Tara

- …en nous disant que vous venez de faire une grâce matinée, termina Théo.

Tania et Tom se regardèrent avec une mine étonnée. Avec les jumeaux, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez dépassé l'âge de faire des galipettes sous la douche, lança une voix derrière eux.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les jumeaux et leurs parents se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Près de la porte d'entrée, se tenait un jeune garçon d'environs onze ans. Thomas Eric Jedusor était le petit dernier de la famille. Il avait des cheveux noirs un peu plus longs que ceux de son frère aîné et des yeux noirs pétillant de malice.

Il possédait les mêmes traits fins et le teint pâle que Tara, mais avait les lèvres rouge carmin de son frère. Thomas était le parfait mélange de ses parents. A la remarque audacieuse du bonhomme, tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

- Et bien Thomas, commença Tom. D'où tiens-tu ce genre de réplique ?

- C'est Tara ! lança le petit garçon. Je l'ai entendu dire ça à Théo une fois !

- Hey ! s'exclama la concernée. Depuis quand espionnes-tu mes conversations avec Théo petit monstre ?

- Depuis que tu laisses la porte grande ouverte quand je passe devant, rétorqua-t-il.

Face à la répartie de son jeune frère, Tara ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de faire un imperceptible sourire que seul son père remarqua.

- Et bien, regardez-moi ça ! Le petit homme devient un vrai Jedusor à ce que je vois !

- Parce que je n'étais pas un vrai Jedusor avant ? demanda Thomas.

- Bien sûr que non ! lâcha Théo.

- Tu n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon…, continua sa jumelle.

- …qui allait pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman, poursuivit le jeune homme.

Pour se moquer encore plus de leur petit frère, les jumeaux mirent en scènes leurs paroles. Théo se mit à genoux devant Tara en se tenant le doigt.

- Maman, maman, regarde ! Je me suis coupé ! fit Théo avec une petite voix.

- Mon pauvre petit bébé ! Viens dans mes bras. Je vais regarder à ça ! répondit Tara en imitant le ton maternel de leur mère.

Le couple Jedusor était ébahi par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Décidemment, les jumeaux ne reculaient devant rien.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, cria Thomas en se mettant à courir après ses aînés. Vous allez me le payer !

Les trois enfants disparurent du champ de vision de leur parent.

- Et bien ! Qu'ont-ils mangé pour être aussi enragé ce matin ? questionna Tania.

- Aucune idée ! s'exclama son mari.

- Désespérant ! soupirèrent-ils d'une même voix en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Les trois enfants furent les premiers à entrer dans la pièce. Une femme d'âge mur s'affairait déjà devant les fourneaux alors qu'un homme lisait la gazette installé à un coin de la longue table. En les reconnaissant, les jumeaux s'exclamèrent d'une seule et même voix :

- Marraine ! Parrain ! Vous êtes de retour !

Tara sauta dans les bras de la femme alors que Théo sautait dans ceux de l'homme.

- Alors comment vont nos deux futurs préfets, demanda la marraine.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Théo en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Tara faisait de même avec son parrain.

Un petit raclement de gorge les fit tous se retourner. Ils en avaient presque oublié le couple Jedusor et Thomas qui regardait toujours les jumeaux d'un œil noir. Avec un grand sourire, Tania se rapprocha de son amie de toujours.

- Alors Bella, enfin de retour ?

- Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de nous.

- Ca nous ne le savons que trop Severus, s'exclama Tom en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

Après les réjouissances, la petite bande s'installa à la table pendant que Bella et Tania terminaient le petit déjeuner pour tous.

- Des crêpes, ça vous dit ?

- Super idée, mam, acquiesça Thomas.

- Au fait, comment se sont passé ces quinze jours en amoureux, demanda Tom au couple.

- Fort bien ! rigola Severus. Pour une fois, nous ne nous sommes pas engueulez.

- Et bien, cela tiens du miracle ! se moqua Tania. Et moi qui pensais que Severus nous reviendrait dans une boîte d'allumettes.

- N'exagère pas Tania, fit Bella. Et puis, si je me rappelle bien, n'est-ce pas toi qui avais menacé Drago d'un tel sort ?

- Hum, hum ! Qui veut du sucre sur ses crêpes, lança Tania à la cantonade pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Bella.

Le brouhaha des conversations emplit bientôt la pièce. Seule Tania n'y participait pas. Elle préférait écouter et regarder. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus pris un petit déjeuner tous ensemble. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, Bellatrix et Severus vivait dans une aile du manoir à la demande du couple Jedusor. N'ayant pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, ils n'avaient pu refuser.

Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre et, une fois l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie pour Bella levée, cette dernière et Severus s'étaient décidé à se marier. Le parrain et la marraine de leurs trois enfants formaient un couple plus que surprenant dont les chamailleries étaient devenues légendaires. Un magnifique sourire orna les lèvres de Tania au surgissement d'un vieux souvenir.

- Je peux savoir la raison de ce sourire, ma douce, susurra Tom à son oreille.

- Oh, je me souvenais juste de notre premier anniversaire de mariage. On avait fait une ballade à cheval et on était tombé sur Bella et Severus qui se promenaient, tu te souviens ?

- Et comment, rigola-t-il les autres écoutant attentivement le couple. Ce n'est pas la fois où Bella a traité Severus de rustre et lui de cinglée ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais traité de rustre.

- Comment ça, bien sûr que tu l'as dit. Tu avais même ajouté que j'étais buté et méprisant, s'indigna Severus.

- J'étais en colère et puis, tu m'as bien dit que j'étais cinglée, s'écria sa femme.

- Et tu l'es toujours, rassures-toi, informa-t-il.

Leur dispute continua tout le long du petit déjeuner sous les rires des jumeaux et de Thomas. Tom et Tania échangèrent un regard en roulant des yeux. Apparemment, ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux-là.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait les stupéfixier, suggéra Tania.

- Non, et puis, Bella va s'en charger pour nous, répondit-t-il alors que l'ancienne Mangemort tenait sa baguette en main.

- C'est du déjà vu, firent-ils en même temps avant de s'embrasser sous les menaces de Severus à sa femme.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent à grande vitesse et l'heure de partir approchait à grand pas. Bella et Severus leur souhaitèrent une bonne rentrée avant de quitter le manoir pour transplaner à Poudlard. En effet, Severus avait obtenu le poste de directeur adjoint de l'ancestrale école après la fin de la guerre. Ce qui, bien sûr, en avait étonné plus d'un.

Les valises une fois prêtes dans le hall, les enfants n'attendaient plus que leurs parents.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Thomas qui commençait à paniquer pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

- Je parie qu'ils sont encore dans la cuisine occupé à s'embrasser, soupira Tara. Je vais les chercher.

- Pas la peine, nous voilà, s'exclama son père.

- Ca va aller, chéri, demanda Tania à son jeune fils.

- Oui, mais j'ai peur pour la répartition, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas dans quelle maison aller.

- Vas à Serpentard, comme Tara et moi, suggéra son père.

- Où à Gryffondor, lança Tania.

- Oui, approuva Théo. Comme maman et moi.

- Non, mais vous vous entendez, s'écria Tara. Ne les écoute pas Thomas. Va dans la maison qu'il te plaît le plus, répondit-t-elle en miniaturisant les valises pour les mettre dans une poche de son long manteau.

- Et comment savoir laquelle me convient le mieux, interrogea-t-il.

- Et bien, cela dépend de ta personnalité, de tes choix et de tes envies ainsi que du but que tu souhaites atteindre. Si tu es courageux, hardis et fort, tu rejoindras Gryffondor, commença-t-elle.

- Si tu es malin, rusé et roublard, tu iras à Serpentard, continua Théo.

- Si tu es loyal, juste et patient, Poufsouffle t'accueillera certainement, poursuivit sa jumelle.

- Et enfin, si tu es réfléchi, sage et érudit, Serdaigle te voudra aussi, termina le jeune homme.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à faire ton choix, informa Tara, mais où que tu ailles, nous serons tous fier de toi, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- La voix de la sagesse à parlé, lança une voix à l'autre bout du hall.

- Merci grand-père, dit Tara en souriant au tableau d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Tient bonjours, grand-père, lancèrent joyeusement les deux garçons.

- Bonjour les enfants ! répondit-il en fixant la petite famille d'un regard bienveillant. Tom ! Tania.

- Bonjour, papa ! Bonjour Albus, firent-ils ensemble avec un petit sourire.

- Allez en route, Poudlard nous attend, s'exclama Thomas joyeusement.

- Une minute, s'exclama le vieil homme.

Les Jedusor se retournèrent dans un parfait ensemble qui fit sourire le mage.

- Qu'y a-t-il papa ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant, Tania, sourit Albus. J'aimerais juste parler aux enfants avant que vous ne partiez.

- Pas de problème, s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Approchez jeunes gens, rigola l'ancien directeur.

- Alors grand-père, que veux-tu nous dire ? demanda Théo.

- Et bien ! Tout d'abord, je voulais souhaiter une excellente rentrée à notre jeune Thomas, commença le sorcier après s'être assuré que sa fille et son gendre ne les écoutaient pas.

- Merci grand-père, lança joyeusement le garçon.

- Comme beaucoup d'autre avant toi, tu as peur de ta répartition. Mais saches que, comme l'a dit Tara, le choix se fait selon la personnalité et les capacités du jeune sorcier.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore mettre un mot sur ce que je suis, coupa Thomas.

- Cela se fera plus tard, répondit le mage. Un jour, tu seras à quelle destinée tu es promis. La seule chose que je peux te dire pour t'éclairer est que se ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui définissent ce que nous sommes, se sont nos choix.

Tara et Théo furent frappé par les quelques mots du mage, mais chacun pour des raisons différentes. Tous deux échangèrent un étrange regard que leur grand-père capta.

- Nous devrions tous les trois méditer sur ses sages paroles, n'est-ce pas Théo ? dit Tara d'une voix sans émotion aucune qui rappelait à Albus une certaine personne.

- Merci grand-père pour tes conseils, j'en tiendrais compte, s'exclama Thomas avec un sourire avant que Théo ne rétorque. Bon, j'y vais ! A bientôt !

- A bientôt Thomy ! répondit le mage.

- Veux-tu nous dire quelque chose également grand-père, questionna Théo.

- Oui, je tiens à vous dire combien je suis fière de vos nominations de préfets. Vous suivez le même chemin scolaire que vos parents. Chemin scolaire qui est-on ne peut plus brillant.

- Merci, dit Théo. Nous sommes content que…

- Il y a toujours moyen de faire mieux, coupa Tara avec froideur. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a aucunes limites aux capacités magiques d'un sorcier. Je pense, et vous serez surement d'accord avec moi, que je n'ai pas encore développé tous mes pouvoirs.

- Tu en es à ce point sûre, Tara ? questionna avidement Dumbledore.

- Oui, je suis absolument sûre d'être un jour plus puissant que mère, père ou vous ne l'êtes jamais été.

- Alors, prouve-le, encouragea-t-il, mais fait attention où tu mets les pieds jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos mises en garde, s'exclama-t-elle dédaigneusement. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour me surpasser. Sur ce, au revoir.

La jeune fille se retourna sans un regard de plus, observée par Albus Dumbledore. Tara était identique à Tom sur bien des points. Toujours la même démarche assurée et volontaire. Toujours le même visage impassible de toutes émotions. Toujours la même voix froide et tranchante. Toujours le même esprit déterminé et manipulateur. Toujours le même combat.

Bien que, quelques fois, Tara laissait tombé le masque qu'elle portait et se montrait telle qu'elle était : une adolescente pleine de vie. Mais, comme son père avant elle, Tara conservait une certaine distance entre elle et son grand-père. Le vouvoiement, qu'elle était la seule à pratiquer envers lui, en était l'une des preuves. Cette jeune fille, il le savait, apporterait beaucoup au monde des sorciers, en bien ou en mal.

Tara sortit dans le parc, là où ses parents et Thomas les attendaient pour transplaner.

- Alors grand-père, appela Théo. J'ai raison de m'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être ! admit le mage.

- Que dois-je faire à propos de…enfin, à propos de ce que j'ai trouvé…tu vois, hésita-t-il.

- Laisse-la continuer, répondit le sorcier. Mais, garde un œil sur elle, d'accord Théo ?

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi grand-père, répliqua le jeune Jedusor avec une certaine fierté.

- Je le sais Théo, je le sais.

- Bon, faut que j'y aille ! lança-t-il. Ils m'attendent.

- Oui. Vas-y mon garçon. Et bonne rentrée ! termina le mage avant de quitter son cadre.

Théo rejoignit les membres de sa famille dans le parc. Tous parlaient joyeusement. Le voyant arrivé, Tara s'écria :

- Alors, que te voulait-il le vieux fou ?

- Tara, s'indigna sa mère.

- Oh, je t'en prie Tania, ce n'est pas une insulte, rétorqua Tom.

- Mais oui maman, comme papa le dit, ce n'est nullement une insulte, fit Tara avec un regard en coin vers son père qui voulait dire le contraire.

- Je vous ai à l'œil tout les deux, se méfia Tania.

- Bon, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt parce que moi, j'en ai marre d'attendre, clama Thomas.

- Oui, on y va, rigolèrent les autres.

Les trois enfants se mirent en route suivit par leurs parents qui échangèrent un regard complice. Oui, ils étaient extrêmement fiers de leurs enfants.

**Gare King's Cross, 10h30… **

La famille Potter venait de passer la barrière magique qui donnait accès à la voix 9 ¾. Bien vite rejoint par Hermione et Ronald Weasley accompagné par leurs deux enfants, Rose, qui entrait en quatrième année, et Hugo.

- Alors, comment va la famille Potter, demanda Ron.

- On ne peut mieux, n'est-ce pas Albus, lança Harry.

- Oui, on…on ne peut mieux, répondit le jeune garçon plus blanc qu'un Malefoy.

- Le stress d'une première rentrée à Poudlard, éluda Hermione.

- Bah, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, dit Siri. Tout ira bien.

Alors que tout ce petit monde discutait de chose et d'autre, James revint avec un grand garçon d'environ dix-sept ans qui était le portrait craché de Remus Lupin.

- Tient, Teddy, s'exclama joyeusement Siri en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Salut grande sœur ! Salut Parrain ! ajouta-t-il en faisant l'accolade à Harry.

- Prêt pour ta dernière année à Poudlard, demanda Hermione.

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! Je suis déjà nostalgique à cette seule idée. Je ne sais pas si Siri vous l'a dit, mais je suis le nouveau Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor.

- Non, nous n'étions pas au courant, s'exclama Ron. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Oui, toutes mes félicitations également, rajouta Hermione. Tu le mérites.

- Merci, c'est gentil ! Même si je vais devoir cohabiter avec une Serpentard.

- Au fait Teddy, lança Siri. Tu ne nous à pas dit si Victoire était préfète elle aussi avec James.

- Et bien non !

- Ah bon, s'étonna Harry. Et qui est-ce ?

- Il s'agit de…

Teddy fut contraint d'interrompre sa phrase car les cris d'un groupe de Serpentards qui s'approchait d'eux le fit taire.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes Mindy, s'écria une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Non, je t'assure que c'est vrai, s'exclama la fille en la suivant de près. Ma sœur est la Préfète-en-Chef de Serpentard.

- Donc, elle a accès à la liste des nouveaux préfets, continua un garçon qui se tenait à côté.

- Oui, c'est ça !

Alors que le petit groupe passait à côté des Potter et des Weasley, la jeune fille en tête s'exclama avec dédain :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Severus à choisi ce garçon pour être préfet !

- Et, jeune fille ! interpella Harry.

Le groupe s'arrêta, mais aucun des jeunes gens ne se retourna pour autant.

- Il faudrait que toi et tes camarades appreniez à avoir un peu plus de respect pour le directeur adjoint de votre école.

La jeune fille interpellée se retourna et s'avança vers Harry et ses amis. La laissant passer, les autres élèves se rapprochèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent assez proches pour pouvoir distinguer leur visage, Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter, mais j'ai cru, pendant un instant, que vous me donniez une leçon de respect.

- Tara et Théo Jedusor, murmura-t-il.

- Dis-moi Théo, continua la jeune Jedusor. N'est-ce pas uniquement nos parents et nos professeurs qui ont le droit de nous faire une telle remarque ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, accorda son jumeau. Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Severus Rogue est notre parrain, ajouta-t-il.

- Chose qui d'ailleurs est incompréhensible, s'exclama James avec un air de dégoût.

- Boucle-la monsieur le Préfet, s'interposa Théo.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as "Jeux du sort" ? lança le jeune Potter en s'approchant dangereusement. T'es jaloux ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon frère serait jaloux puisque nous sommes également nommé préfets, répliqua Tara.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

- Et oui, s'enthousiasma l'aînée des Jedusor. Mon cher jumeau va tenir compagnie à votre fils.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'éclater James !

- La ferme Théo, s'écria-t-il.

- Ne t'énerve pas James, tenta Hermione. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Il est clair que Severus Rogue n'a plus toute sa tête pour être non seulement le parrain de ces enfants, mais en plus pour les avoir nommé préfet, poursuivit-elle avec un dédain non dissimulé.

- Si j'étais toi, lança Tara, je ne parlerais pas sur ce ton, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent des yeux. Même quelques Serpentards qui accompagnaient les Jedusor furent surpris. Ce nom caractérisant les nés-moldus n'était quasiment plus utilisé.

- Tara, s'indigna son jumeau. Je trouve que tu…

- De quel droit te permets-tu d'insulter ma mère, Jedusor, s'écria Rose.

- Je m'en permets le droit parce que je ne dois aucun respect à cette…femme, dit-elle en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

- Tara, je t'en prie, lança son jumeau en la prenant par l'épaule. Arrête avant que cela ne dégénère.

La jeune fille allait acquiescer et dire au groupe de Serpentard que le spectacle était terminé quand Hermione s'avança vers les jumeaux avec détermination.

- J'aimerais te dire une chose Tara Jedusor dont tu ne sembles pas être au courant.

- Ah oui ! s'étonna la jeune fille. Et laquelle, je te prie, demanda-t-elle en continuant de tutoyer son aînée sans aucun respect dans la voix.

- Comme tu dois sans doute le savoir, commença-t-elle, je travaille au département de la justice magique.

- Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Où je veux en venir ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est très simple pourtant ! Les injures sur le sang d'un sorcier sont proscrites dans plusieurs textes de loi. Il me suffirait de dire un seul mot au ministre pour que cela devienne une interdiction totale.

- Tu n'oserais pas, menaça Tara commençant à voir où la née-moldu voulait en venir.

- Oh que si ! Avec cette interdiction, tu pourrais être renvoyée de Poudlard et ce, définitivement, termina-t-elle fière d'elle.

Harry Potter, resté silencieux pour mieux observer même s'il n'en pensait pas moins, tenta de décomposer la réaction des deux Jedusor, mais en particulier de Tara.

La jeune fille affichait toujours un air impassible et froid même s'il voyait une petite vaine palpiter à sa tempe, signe d'une grande fureur. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une intense lueur rouge. Il avait déjà vu ça dans le regard du petit Tu-Sais-Qui de la Chambre des Secrets.

Le jeune garçon, lui, boulonnait littéralement de rage et cela se voyait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Harry devait bien le reconnaître : Tara était à son père ce que Théo était à sa mère. L'aînée de la famille Jedusor avança d'un pas.

- Tes menaces insipides ne me font pas peur, dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

- Tara, murmura son frère.

D'un geste de la main, elle le fit taire.

- Sache qu'une personne telle que toi ne mérite aucune marque de respect de ma part, ni d'aucun membre de ma famille, continua-t-elle. Tu n'es que la Sang-de-Bourbe qui a voulu tuer ma mère.

- Tara, arrête !

- Non Théo, fit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix ce qui attira l'attention des personnes proches. Cette femme a essayé d'ôter la vie à notre mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de notre défunt frère.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais…

- Non, elle aurait mérité que notre mère la tue, continua-t-elle toujours calmement ce qui contrastait avec ses paroles colériques. Et la Sang-de-Bourbe sait que si elle est encore là, c'est parce que Tania Jedusor a un cœur en or.

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. James et Ron s'en prenait à Théo alors que Tara devait subir les attaques verbales de Rose et d'Hermione.

- Je peux savoir qui t'a autorisé à utiliser ce nom infâme, Tara ? demanda Tom Jedusor qui s'approchait accompagné de sa femme et de son plus jeune fils.

Tous se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants ce qui les fit taire d'un coup.

- Je t'ai posé une question Tara, dit Tom.

- Père, commença-t-elle. Cette femme a osé insulter notre famille et me menacer.

- Théo ?

- Je confirme maman.

- Il n'empêche que vous m'avez désobéi, s'exclama Tom Jedusor.

- Père…

- Non Tara ! coupa-t-il sèchement. Je vous avait formellement interdit de vous approchez de la famille Potter et Weasley.

A la surprise générale, les jumeaux Jedusor baisèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, Tara releva la tête et fit un pas vers l'ex mage noir.

- M'accorderiez-vous votre pardon père, demanda la jeune femme.

Harry Potter écarquilla des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas ! Depuis quand Tara Jedusor vouvoyait-elle son père ?

- Ce n'est rien ma fille, répondit l'ancien mage.

Le Survivant trouvait l'échange très conventionnel entre les deux Jedusor. On dirait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un père et de sa fille, mais plutôt d'un Maître et de son élève. Quelque chose frappa Harry en plein cœur. Tara ne parlait pas à son père, mais à Lord Voldemort. L'Elu se demanda si Tom Jedusor s'en rendait compte.

- Vous savez les enfants, continua Tom, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais il vaut mieux éviter de s'attirer d'autre ennuie.

- D'autre ennuie ? s'écria Théo. Nous accuserais-tu de causer des tords à notre famille ?

- Théo, ce n'est pas ce que ton père veut dire…

- Oh, je t'en prie maman.

- Théo a raison ! s'indigna Tara en se tournant vers Harry Potter. Le principal responsable de nos malheurs s'est vous.

- Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, lança James. Ce n'est pas à mon père, mais au tien.

- Ah oui ! s'énerva Théo. Et qui nous empoisonne la vie depuis plus de seize ans ?

- Théo, je te somme d'arrêter.

- Non, papa ! s'écria Tara. Il a raison. Harry Potter, ses Aurors et le ministère nous persécute depuis des années.

- C'est bien nécessaire quand on voit quel genre d'homme est votre père, ricana Ron.

Tom Jedusor fusilla Ron Weasley de ses yeux noirs. Un reflet écarlate rappelant étrangement les yeux de Voldemort y brillait.

- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là avec moi, Weasley. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

Alors que Ronald et Hermione allaient répliquer, une voix au son métallique provint des parlophones.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, le départ du Poudlard Express est imminent. Nous demandons aux derniers élèves d'embarquer.

- Faut qu'on y aille, lança James à ses parents.

- Oui, dépêche-toi, répondit Siri.

Les garçons Potter serrèrent leurs parents et leur petite sœur encore trop jeune pour entrer à Poudlard. Les Weasley faisaient de même avec leur jeune fille, Rose.

Un peu à l'écart, Tom prenait sa fille dans ses bras alors que Tania embrassait leur plus jeune fils.

- Prenez soin de vous les enfants, dit Tom.

- Et écrivez-nous régulièrement, continua Tania.

- Evidemment, s'exclamèrent les trois enfants.

Les trois familles côte à côte regardèrent leurs enfants partir ensemble vers la porte du train la plus proche. Tous se retournèrent pour faire signe à leurs parents une dernière fois. Ils ne se reverraient plus avant cinq mois.

- Prends soin de toi, maman, cria Tara.

- Et aussi du bébé, rajouta Théo.

Au mot bébé, Siri se tourna vers Tania qui approuva discrètement.

- Potter, Weasley, crièrent les jumeaux Jedusor. Sans rancune !

- Sans rancune, répondit Harry.

- Mais je vous garanti, continua Tara, que vous nous payerez toutes les injustices que notre famille à subit. Foi de Jedusor !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils montèrent à bord du train. Très vite, celui-ci s'ébranla et se mit en route pour finir par disparaître à l'horizon.

- Bon et bien, rentrons chez nous, dit Tania à son mari.

- Oui ma douce, bonne idée.

Alors que le couple s'éloignait bras dessus bras dessous, Siri les interpella :

- Attendez !

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais vous souhaiter toutes mes félicitations pour votre bébé à venir.

- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione.

- Merci Siri, remercia Tania en prenant sa petite cousine dans les bras.

- C'est tout naturel, Tom et toi êtes des membres de notre famille, pas vrai Harry ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'homme sans grande conviction. Toutes mes félicitations, fit-il en tendant la main vers Tom.

Celui-ci la regarda avec suspicion comme le jour de la bataille finale avant de sourire et de la serrer en retour.

- Merci Harry.

- Harry, s'écria Hermione. Comment peux-tu cautionner cela ? Ces gens, fit-elle en pointant le couple Jedusor du doigt, ont failli réduire à néant la communauté magique et on les laisse vivre en liberté. C'est scandaleux !

- Hermione, calme-toi s'il te plaît, intima Harry.

Se retournant vers Tom et Tania, il ajouta :

- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous et à toutes…

Comme c'était mon anniversaire cette semaine, je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas posté un petit chapitre à mes chers lecteurs…

Tout ce que j'ai a dire, c'est bonne lecture et reviews !!

_Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express, discussion et répartition_

A peine eut-il quitté la gare, James et Théo se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Content de te revoir vieux frère, sourit le jeune Potter.

- C'est largement réciproque, répondit le jeune Jedusor.

- Bon sang, s'exclama James. On a eu chaud quand tout le monde s'est disputé.

- Tu l'as dit, j'avais peur d'en faire trop.

- Vous avez été parfait, s'exclama Tara. Même moi j'y ai cru.

- Et bien, on est brillant si on a réussi à surprendre la célèbre Tara Jedusor.

- Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne Potter. C'était dans notre intérêt à tous que votre amitié ne se sache pas.

Le petit groupe d'adolescents ne semblait nullement étonné de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Seuls Albus et Thomas étaient resté coi.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Tara, demanda son jeune frère alors qu'il voyait Théo occupé à rire avec l'aîné des Potter.

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre, s'exclama le jeune Albus.

- Et bien, c'est très simple. Théo et James sont amis depuis la deuxième, expliqua Tara.

- Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été mis au courant, s'exclama Thomas.

- C'est pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche, ricana Rose Weasley. Les parents de James et ceux de Théo ne doivent pas être au courant de leur amitié.

- Sinon cela créerait trop de problème, nota Tara.

- Exactement, s'exclama Rose. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes mis exceptionnellement d'accord pour que cela ne sorte pas de Poudlard.

Se tournant vers les deux jeunes hommes qui rigolaient à gorges déployées, Tara lança :

- Bon Théo, je suppose que tu vas avec Potter et tes amis de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude. Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Non, mais t'es malade ? se moqua Tara. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais aller chez les Griffons en compagnie des Potter et de la fille Weasley ?

- On aurait pu enterrer la hache de guerre, remarqua James.

- Ah non, certainement pas ! s'écria Rose. La fille Weasley, comme tu le dis si bien Tara, ne veux pas de toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas fille Weasley, nargua la jeune Jedusor. Je t'ai assez vu pour l'année entière.

Rose fit des yeux ronds alors que Théo et Thomas souriait en coin. Le jumeau de Tara n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la fille d'Hermione et de Ronald Weasley bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.

- Thomas, tu viens avec moi ou avec Théo, demanda Tara.

- Avec toi.

- Très bien, dit-elle satisfaite. On se retrouve dans le compartiment des Préfets, Théo.

- Oui, a tantôt.

Le petit groupe se sépara. Tara et Thomas allant vers le début du train, là où se trouvait la majorité des Serpentards. Théo, James, Albus et Rose allèrent vers le milieu du train, rejoindre leurs amis de Gryffondor.

La jeune Jedusor arriva devant le compartiment où était réuni certaines personnes influentes de Serpentard à qui elle devait parler.

- Thomas, appela-t-elle.

- Oui Tara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aimerais te demander une faveur.

- Vas-y.

- C'est très simple : ce qui va être dit dans ce compartiment entre mes amis et moi doit rester secret.

- Comment ça ?

- Thomas, écoute-moi, fit Tara en se mettant à la hauteur de son jeune protégé. Tu ne devras rien dire, ni à papa ni à maman. A personne. Tu me promets ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire.

- Tu sais que tu as une âme de Serdaigle.

- Tu crois, s'étonna Thomas.

- Oui. Aller entrons. Ah, une dernière chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne dis pas un seul mot tant que je ne te présente pas, d'accord petit frère.

- Ok !

Une fois cela dit et fait, la jeune Jedusor ouvrit la porte du compartiment d'un coup sec sans avoir frappé. Les Serpentards présents sursautèrent et se levèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Nous sommes heureux de te revoir Princesse des Serpents, dit solennellement une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Le plaisir est partagé Cristal, répondit Tara sans aucune émotion. Ne restez pas debout, asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Chacun reprit sa place en laissant deux libre au milieu d'une banquette pour Tara et Thomas. Tout deux prirent place.

Un lourd silence s'installa qu'aucun adolescent ne semblait vouloir briser. Tara les regarda un à un et tous baissèrent les yeux. Cela fit sourire Thomas. Sa sœur était respectée par tous les Serpentard présents et il aimait bien cette idée.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter mon jeune frère, dit Tara au bout d'un moment capturant l'attention de tous. Thomas Eric Jedusor.

- Enchanté jeune Thomas, lancèrent-ils tous à la cantonade.

- Pareillement, répondit-il se rappelant qu'il pouvait parler une fois sa présentation faite par Tara.

- Thomas entre en première année, continua la jeune Jedusor.

- Tu as dû être très fier en recevant ta lettre, dit la dénommée Cristal.

- Oui, mais maintenant j'appréhende un peu.

- C'est normal, lança le garçon à la droite de Tara. La répartition est un moment crucial pour les nouveaux élèves, mais tellement fort.

- Thomas ne sait pas quelle maison lui convient le mieux, dit Tara.

- Te conseiller Serpentard serait mal venu de notre part, répondit la jeune fille à la gauche de Thomas.

- En effet, approuva Tara. C'est pourquoi je lui ai dit que mes parents, Théo et moi serons fiers de lui qu'importe la maison dans laquelle il ira.

- Bien dit, approuvèrent-ils tous.

- Oh, j'allais oublier, s'exclama Tara. Mon cher frère, laisse-moi te présenter mes amis.

Commençant par les élèves qui se trouvaient en face d'eux, Tara désigna la jeune fille qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

Cristal Rockwood, sixième année, avait de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

La fille qui était à ses côtés lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Voici Leïa Rockwood en cinquième année, continua Tara.

La jeune Jedusor poursuivit son tour de présentation.

Marcus Rosier, en cinquième année, était un jeune noir aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

Marek Dolohov, en sixième année, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts.

Sylviana Macnair, également en sixième, possédait des cheveux mi-longs bouclé noirs et des yeux gris aux reflets argenté.

Et enfin, Seth Avery, en cinquième année, portait des cheveux d'un blond doré avec des yeux noirs profond.

- Les présentations faites, dit Tara. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Puis-je poser une question ?

- Bien sûr Marek.

- Comment as-tu fait pour nous contacter par hiboux pendant les vacances alors que le courrier de ta famille est censé être surveiller.

- Oui, je me posais aussi cette question, s'exclama Cristal.

- Et bien, c'est très simple, sourit Tara. J'ai lancé un sort de Désillusion et un enchantement sur mon hibou personnel.

- Astucieux, reconnut Marcus. Cela rendait tout coursier invisible.

- Et quel genre d'enchantement, demanda Thomas qui avait déjà lu bon nombre de livre sur les sortilèges et enchantements.

- Un enchantement de modification de nature.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Sylviana. Ainsi ton hibou passait pour un oiseau ordinaire aux yeux des Aurors et du ministère.

- Exactement.

- Mais, intervint Leïa, pratiquer la magie hors de l'école est interdit tant que l'on n'a pas dix-sept ans. Tu aurais du te faire repérer par le ministère.

- Dis-moi Cristal, ta sœur n'utilise jamais son minuscule cerveau, rétorqua Tara avec froideur et dédain.

- Je…

- Silence Leïa, clama la jeune Jedusor. J'ai accompli ses sorts avant de quitter l'école l'année dernière bien sûr. Me crois-tu assez stupide pour utiliser la magie en dehors des enceintes de Poudlard.

- Excuse-moi Tara, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

- Non, en effet ! Et cela se prétend être une Serpentard de qualité, fit-elle avec moquerie.

La jeune fille se cala un peu plus contre son siège et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Loin de s'en préoccuper, sa sœur demanda :

- Dis-moi, Princesse des Serpents, pourquoi nous as-tu réunis aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je pense qu'il est plus que temps de briser, d'anéantir l'injustice dont nos familles sont les victimes Cristal.

Ces quelques paroles semblèrent les intéresser au plus haut point. En effet, comme Thomas l'avait remarqué, tous étaient des filles ou des fils d'anciens Mangemorts emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban.

- Nous t'écoutons, firent-ils.

- Depuis près de seize ans, nos mères, nos frères, nos sœurs et nous, subissons les pires bassesses que des sorciers peuvent subir. Tout cela à cause de nos pères.

- Que veux-tu dire, s'exclama Marek. Qu'il faut leur rejeter toutes les fautes sans aucuns scrupules.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous méritons tous autant que nous sommes la reconnaissance et pas le dégoût, le mépris et la violence.

- Depuis que nous sommes nés nous acceptons cela, pourquoi changer, lança Seth.

- N'est-ce pas ta mère qui a passé plus de deux mois à Sainte Mangouste pour grave dépression à cause que les Aurors la harcelaient jour et nuit ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et toi Sylviana, coupa Tara. Ton père n'a-t-il pas fait une tentative de suicide à Azkaban à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait chaque jour ? Et vous, Cristal et Leïa, n'avez-vous pas été passée à tabac par des sorciers de votre village ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondirent-ils.

- Tu dois te souvenir de ton arrivée à Poudlard Marcus ? Quand un gamin t'as poussé dans le lac pendant la traversée en barques en première année. Et pour finir avec toi Marek. Ton jeune frère n'a-t-il pas passé une semaine à Azkaban pour avoir voulu voir son père alors que cela lui était interdit ?

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles. Tous se remémoraient les moments les plus pénibles de leur vie. Thomas, lui, était choqué. Il pensait que seule sa famille subissait cela. Le jeune Jedusor avait la preuve que non.

- Et pourtant, malgré ce que vous avez connu, ma famille a subit bien pire, continua Tara. Avez-vous des audiences tout les mois au ministère pour que l'on vous interroge sur vos agissements ? Avez-vous des perquisitions à votre domicile faites pas des Aurors qui fouillent dans vos affaires personnelles ? Et tout cela pour trouver des preuves pour vous enfermer en prison voire pour vous ôtez la vie ? Je ne crois pas.

- Vu de ce point de vue, nos vies sont des cauchemars éveillés, murmura Thomas.

- Et oui, Thomas, la dure réalité est belle et bien là. Aujourd'hui les rôles sont inversés. Nos victimes d'autrefois sont devenues nos bourreaux d'aujourd'hui. Devenons-nous continuer à subir cela sans rien dire ?

- Non, lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- La seule solution qui s'offre à nous Marcus, n'est autre que…

Dans un compartiment se trouvant vers le milieu du train, un groupe de jeunes Gryffondors avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Admets-le Théo, ta sœur est folle de moi.

- Oh je t'en prie James, chaque fois que je parle de toi, Tara me balance un truc à la figure en me criant que je pactise avec l'ennemi.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, elle est folle de moi.

- Oui bien sûr, se moqua Rose.

- Vous vous rappelez notre cours de potion de l'année dernière. Quand Tara et moi faisions équipe alors que James était avec Leïa.

- Oh non Théo, par pitié, supplia James.

- Et que cet abruti a tourné trop de fois la potion et qu'elle a explosé, continua Théo en ignorant son meilleur ami. Tara, qui était juste à côté, à reçu les trois quart de la potion sur son nouvel uniforme.

- Et ça va hein, ce n'était qu'un accident, fit remarquer le jeune Potter.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle t'a traité d'imbécile sans cervelle avant de te mettre la tête dans ton propre chaudron.

Des éclats de rires envahirent le compartiment au souvenir de ce fameux cours de potions. Il était vrai que la relation entre James Potter et Tara Jedusor était explosive.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux te faire une amie de cette Tara Jedusor, lança Teddy Lupin. Elle est loin d'être aussi sympathique que Théo.

- C'est mon droit, non ? s'indigna James. Tu étais le premier à me reprocher mon amitié avec Théo et maintenant tu fais pareil avec Tara.

- La vraie question est : pourquoi tu t'obstines alors que tu te prends une raclée à chaque fois ? poursuivit Teddy.

- N'empêche, il a raison, rigola Théo. On n'aurais pas assez de toute une vie pour répertorier le nombre de gifle que tu t'es pris en quatre ans.

De nouveaux éclats de rire emplirent le compartiment. James, plus rouge qu'une pivoine, décida de bouder en leur passant la langue ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires des autres. Alors que tous essayaient de reprendre leur souffle, quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

Sans attendre la réponse, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tara Jedusor et Seth Avery.

Ce dernier lança avec sarcasme :

- Et bien, je vois qu'on se marre bien ici.

- Garde ta langue fourchue entre tes dents.

- Rose, arrête, s'exclama James.

- Pas besoin de ton aide, Potter.

- Silence Avery, claqua la voix de Tara avec force et froideur.

- Et ben, tu es mieux dressé qu'un chien, Avery.

- Cela vaut aussi pour toi Potter, rétorqua Tara ce qui eut bon de faire taire le jeune Potter. Théo, continua-t-elle en Fourchelangue, nous devons nous rendre dans le compartiment des Préfets maintenant.

- Très bien, je te suis, répondit-il de la même manière.

- Pourquoi utiliser le Fourchelangue alors que vous ne dites rien de spécial.

- C'est vrai que tu es capable de parler cette langue Potter, se rappela Tara. Mais bon, tu le dois à mon père.

- Je ne lui dois rien.

- Non, tu as raison, fit la jeune Jedusor. Tu lui dois tout. Aller Théo, ne perdons pas de temps.

Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Théo, Teddy et James sortirent à sa suite. Tous les cinq se rendirent dans le premier compartiment du train, celui des Préfets.

Seth Avery ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Tara et entra à sa suite.

_"Sans doute un privilège dû au statut d'Aînée des Serpentards"_ pensa Théo.

Les autres Préfets, déjà présents, tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Un jeune homme, Préfet des Serdaigles de sixième année, lança :

- Ne me dites pas que les jumeaux Jedusor sont nommés Préfets ?

- On dirait, oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensembles.

- Cela te poserait-il un problème Matthew ?

- Personnellement, non Tara ! répondit le jeune homme. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout le monde n'aime pas ta manière de mettre une ligne de séparation entre les maisons.

- Oh, je sais que certains d'autre vous me considère comme une menace, fit Tara en jetant un regard appuyé à Teddy Lupin.

- Mais toutes ces personnes ont tord, continua Théo. Notre nom est peut-être Jedusor, mais nous n'en restons pas moins des élèves comme les autres.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit le bon moment pour parler de cela, lança James. Après tout, ne devrions-nous pas nous réjouir car Théo et moi sommes les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondors !

- Félicitations, lancèrent joyeusement les Gryffondors à Théo et à James.

Les Serpentards firent de même avec Tara et Seth. Les réjouissances s'arrêtèrent là car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le directeur adjoint qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

- Commençons sans plus attendre, dit-il d'un air glacial.

**Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Jones…**

Au moment même où la grande horloge murale du hall sonnait la première heure de l'après-midi, Tom et Tania Jedusor transplanèrent. Cette dernière perdit légèrement l'équilibre, mais fut rattrapée par son mari.

Soutenant Tania par la taille, il l'emmena vers le petit salon. Sans un mot, Tom se dirigea vers la carafe d'eau pour lui servir un verre.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le verre.

- Oui, juste un petit vertige.

- Dû à quoi ? reprit-il. A la discussion avec les Potter ou à cause…

- A cause du bébé, poursuivit Tania.

- Cela doit être les premiers signes de protestation de notre enfant pour le transplanage, rigola Tom.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, accorda Tania. Après tout, je suis enceinte d'un petit peu plus de trois mois. Cela a été pareil quand j'ai attendu Théo et Tara.

- Justement, en parlant de ça. Maintenant que Severus est rentré à Poudlard, il n'est plus suffisamment disponible pour s'occuper de ta grossesse. Il faudra faire appel à un gynécomage.

- Oui, juste ! J'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail, fit Tania.

Tom s'installa aux côtés de sa femme, la fit s'allonger sur ses cuisses pour lui masser la tête.

- Ton ventre commence à s'arrondir, remarqua l'ex mage noir avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, je déteste ça, lança Tania avec bouderie.

- Tu sais très bien que je te trouve toujours très belle sinon plus quand tu es enceinte ma douce. Tu rayonnes comme le soleil, murmura Tom avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa femme tendrement.

La jeune dame se redressa légèrement pour approfondir leur échange. Les baisers de son époux lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet que par le passé. Tania ne pu réprimer un frisson quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Frisson qui parcourut également Tom.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, Tania se lovant un peu plus contre la poitrine de son mari. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un doux silence, chacun profitant de l'autre. Alors que Tania allait s'endormir sur le rythme de la respiration de l'ancien Lord, celui-ci lança :

- Que penses-tu de la discussion avec Harry Potter ?

Sa manière de mentionner le Survivant avec froideur et mépris fit rouvrir les yeux de Tania. Elle remarqua avec désagrément que son mari gardait certaines attitudes du Lord noir.

Quand à la discussion avec Harry Potter et bien…elle ne savait qu'en penser.

**Flash Back**

- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une discussion, dit Harry Potter au couple Jedusor.

Tom et Tania échangèrent un regard plein de soupçons.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions parler, rétorqua Tom.

- Pourtant ce que j'ai à vous dire vous concerne au premier point.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Tania.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour parler de cela. Allons chez moi, annonça le Survivant.

- Très bien, firent les Jedusor d'une même voix.

Les Potter, les Jedusor et les Weasley transplanèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la Grande Demeure familial des Scott. Tous suivirent Harry et Siri jusqu'à une grande cuisine surplombée d'une énorme baie vitrée laissant passé la lumière du soleil.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu manigances Harry, lui demanda Siri par voie mentale.

- Tu vas le savoir dans un instant.

Avec un regard interrogatif pour son mari, Siri demanda :

- Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire ?

- Volontiers, répondirent Jedusor et Weasley.

Assis tous devant leur boisson respective, chacun attendait patiemment qu'Harry prenne la parole. Buvant une dernière gorgée de son café, il s'élança :

- Comme vous le savez, je suis à la tête du Département des Aurors et je suis celui qui s'occupe de votre dossier.

- Monstrueusement conséquent, lança Hermione.

- Je t'en prie Mione, tes remarques ne m'aident pas le moins du monde.

- Désolé Harry.

- Merci. Donc je disais que je suis le responsable de votre dossier.

- Depuis le temps, je crois que nous le savons, rétorqua Tania avec hargne.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'avais prévu de faire une perquisition chez vous aujourd'hui avec mon équipe.

L'étonnement se marqua sur le visage de Tom et de Tania.

- Harry, pourquoi leur balances-tu cela ? questionna Ron. T'es malade où quoi ?

- Ron, s'il te plaît…

- S'il te plaît quoi ? explosa-t-il. Cette perquisition est la plus importante de l'année et tu viens de la foutre en l'air. Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Pourquoi nous annoncer cela, coupa Tom. Nous ne sommes jamais mis au courant des dates des perquisitions pour ne pas vous gâchez l'effet de surprise.

- Si je vous dis cela, c'est parce que je vais faire annuler cette perquisition.

- Vous…vous aller la faire…annuler, répéta Tom avec hébètement.

- Oui. Les remarques de vos jumeaux m'ont ouvert les yeux. Je pense que les persécutés de l'époque sont devenus les persécuteurs d'aujourd'hui.

- Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si Hermione, je suis très sérieux. Nous ne faisons que nous replonger dans notre passé au lieu de profiter de l'instant présent. Il est temps de nous tourner vers l'avenir.

- Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça, mon cœur. Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu revives.

- J'ai enfin compris Siri. Nous avons tous de merveilleux enfants à qui nous devons montrer le droit chemin.

- Annuler la perquisition d'aujourd'hui, c'est bien, mais qu'en est-il du reste, demanda Tom.

- Je vais demander au ministre de diminuer le nombre d'audience et le nombre de perquisition de manière progressive. Je ne peux faire plus pour le moment.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, merci, remercia Tania avec le sourire.

- Je suis surpris par ce geste, commença Tom. C'est étonnant, mais…enfin, c'est étonnant.

- Je n'en doute pas, s'exclama Harry.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous partions, dit Tom.

- Oui, il faut que nous rentrions chez nous, accorda Tania.

Le couple Jedusor se leva, serra quelques mains et se rendit au hall pour transplaner. Vite suivi par Ron, Hermione et leur fils Hugo. Une fois tout le monde parti, Siri se tourna vers son mari.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu manigances Harry Potter ?

- Rien du tout chérie, rien du tout.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Tania, tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse-moi Tom ! Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais ton point de vue sur la discussion avec Potter.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Tom.

- Oui, je dois dire que je suis étonnée. Harry nous annonce de but en blanc qu'il y avait une perquisition de notre domicile prévue pour aujourd'hui pour finir par nous dire qu'il va la faire annuler. Je suis assez septique.

- Oui, moi aussi ! J'ai un peu de mal à lui faire confiance après ce qu'il s'est passé à mon procès. Je ne crois pas en ses paroles, cela semble louche. Mais que faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Tom, répondit Tania avec franchise. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'Harry, Ronald et Hermione ont une forte rancœur envers nous et notre famille.

- C'est vrai, mais nous subissons cela depuis plus de seize ans maintenant, remarqua Tom. Cela ne devrait plus nous étonner.

- Je le sais, mais après tout les risques que j'ai pris pour ces trois là, je m'attendais à un peu plus de reconnaissance de leur part.

- Ronald Weasley t'en veux à mort pour avoir torturé la femme qu'il aime.

- Je sais, rétorqua Tania, mais je n'ai aucun remord pour cela. J'ai juste un seul regret : ne pas l'avoir tué comme elle l'a fait avec notre fils.

- Ne parlons plus du passé Tania. Cela ne nous aidera pas.

- Je sais, mais j'ai sauvé la vie de ses deux garçons à nombreuses reprises et aujourd'hui, ces mêmes personnes s'en prennent à notre famille, à nos enfants. J'en ai assez.

- Moi aussi ma douce, moi aussi, dit Tom, morose.

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants, chacun plongé dans ses sombres pensées ou non.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en seize ans : le procès de Tom et de Tania plus dur que prévu, la naissance des jumeaux, les perquisitions et les audiences hebdomadaires, les courriers menaçants de sorcier, l'indifférence d'Harry Potter, la naissance de Thomas, la fin de l'interdiction d'utilisation de la magie sur Tom, et ainsi de suite…Seize longues années difficiles et un ralle-bol général se faisait sentir chez les Jedusor.

Comment peut-on profiter de la vie et la mordre à pleine dents quand vous avez tout le système ministériel sur le dos ?

- J'espère que les enfants vont bien.

- Ils vont toujours très bien, ma douce. Ce sont des Jedusor.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? soupira Tania Jedusor avant de fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toute pour s'endormir dans les bras de son époux.

**Poudlard, Grande Salle…**

Tous les élèves de la deuxième à la septième étaient rassemblés à leur table respective attendant patiemment que les premières années arrivent pour leur répartition.

A l'époque d'avant guerre, c'était Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose, directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, qui s'en occupait. Mais les choses avaient bien changées. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau corps professoral était né.

Minerva McGonagall avait pris la place de directrice de Poudlard pour succéder au défunt Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue, après avoir été innocenté, avait repris sa place à Poudlard avec, en plus, une nomination au poste de directeur adjoint.

Sa femme, Bellatrix Lestrange, contre toute attente, avait été engagée pour assurer le cours de Sortilèges et enchantements à la place du professeur Flitwick.

Et ainsi de suite, tous les anciens professeurs avaient pris leur retraite, épuisés par la guerre éprouvante qu'ils avaient subie.

Tara Jedusor, assise à la table des Serpentards et entourée des enfants de Mangemort, jeta un regard à son frère. Ce dernier était assis à côté de James et de Rose à la table des Gryffondors. Sentant son regard sur lui, il leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

Tout deux échangèrent un regard équivoque. Ils appréhendaient un peu la répartition de leur jeune frère. Il faut dire que leur propre répartition ne s'est pas faite dans le calme.

**Flash Back**

Une centaine de jeunes enfants attendaient avec nervosité le retour du Professeur Rogue pour passer les portes de la Grande salle. Ils attendaient leur répartition et appréhendaient.

Soudain, un jeune garçon s'exclama haut et fort :

- Alors s'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu dans le train. Les enfants Potter et Jedusor sont élèves à Poudlard.

Des murmures d'étonnement et des frissons parcoururent les élèves. James Potter, Tara et Théo Jedusor firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention des autres sur eux.

Avant que qui que se soit n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Severus Rogue revint.

- Tout est près, fit-il froidement.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux des autres.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Là, Rogue les fit s'arrêter et dit :

- Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous serez ainsi répartit dans une des quatre maisons. Seth Avery, commença-t-il.

Le jeune homme fut répartit à Serpentard sous les applaudissements. La maison Serdaigle accueillit un certain Tom Burgas alors que Judi Dawson allait à Poufsouffle. Suivirent ainsi trois nouveaux Gryffondor et deux Serpentards.

Severus Rogue continuait la longue liste de noms sur son parchemin. Vinrent des noms qui attirèrent toutes les attentions.

- Tara Jedusor.

Des murmurent accueillirent l'annonce. Tous attendaient de voir enfin la descendance du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Après un dernier regard pour son frère, la fillette sortit des rangs suivie des yeux par tous.

La plupart des professeurs étaient choqué par tant de ressemblance avec l'ancien Lord.

Tara Jedusor avança d'une démarche assurée vers le tabouret. Après un regard échangé avec son parrain, elle s'assit et fit face aux autres élèves. Il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt, une voix s'éleva que tout le monde écouta.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de réfléchir bien longtemps. Il n'empêche que je lis en toi beaucoup de colère et une impression d'injustice. Je vois aussi une envie de connaissance et une envie de faire tes preuves qui te dévore.

Tous connaissaient le verdict, mais les paroles du Choixpeau ressemblaient énormément à celles qu'il avait prononcées lors de la répartition d'Harry Potter.

- Assurément, continua le Choixpeau, tu es bien la digne fille de l'ancien Lord noir : ambitieuse, intelligente et dotée de capacité magique extraordinaire. Tu feras de grandes choses. Ta place ne peut être qu'à SERPENTARD !

Il y eu quelque seconde de silence avant que la table des Serpentards ne se fasse bruyante. Tous les élèves étaient debout, applaudissant à tout rompre. Tara Jedusor se leva, serra la main tendue de son parrain, fit un clin d'œil à sa marraine à la table des professeurs, avant de rejoindre sa table avec fierté.

- Bienvenu chez les Serpentards, Tara Jedusor, lança le Préfet-en-Chef en lui serrant la main.

- C'est là que devait être ma place, répondit-elle en serrant d'autre main.

Beaucoup se présentèrent à elle, dont des enfants d'anciens Mangemorts.

- Nous attendions la venue d'un enfant Jedusor depuis longtemps, murmurèrent-ils.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, demanda Rogue à sa maison. Très bien, continuons. Théo Jedusor.

Des murmures d'étonnement se firent entendre comme lors du passage de Tara. Les élèves étaient surpris, même ceux de Serpentards. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Voldemort ait des Jumeaux.

Le jeune Théo s'avança sous le regard perçant de sa sœur. S'asseyant sur le tabouret, Rogue lui mit le Choixpeau. Sans attendre, la voix s'éleva :

- Encore un Jedusor ! Mais avec un caractère bien différent de celui de ta jumelle. Je vois en toi beaucoup de courage et de caractère. Une grande intelligence et des capacités magiques intéressantes.

Tara plissa des yeux. La répartition de son frère n'était pas à son goût.

- Tu n'as pas envie de te faire remarquer par les autres, n'est-ce pas petit ? questionna le Choixpeau. Je sens que tu crains ce qui se cache derrière ton célèbre nom. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR !

Un lourd silence s'installa suite à cette annonce. Même Théo semblait paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui, un Jedusor, à Gryffondor. Impossible ! Il avait toujours cru que son destin était déjà écrit à cause de nom qu'il portait. Et bien, il avait tord.

Lentement, Théo se leva. Puis, soudainement, la table des Gryffondors hurla de joie alors que celle des Serpentards criait injustice et trahison.

Les élèves des deux maisons s'insultaient ouvertement alors que McGonagall demandait le silence avec réussite.

Le jeune Théo s'installa entre deux Gryffondors sans lâcher des yeux sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'annonce du Choixpeau.

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux Jedusor ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

Lentement, Tara se leva, suivit du regard par tous. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur écarlate qui rappelait ceux de Lord Voldemort.

- Un Jedusor à Gryffondor, comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle de manière audible.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Vraiment, Théo ? Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée ?

- Non Tara !

- Tu devrais avoir honte, dit-elle avec grand calme et froideur. Tu as trahi notre nom et notre père.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Oh que si ! Comme le Choixpeau me là si bien fait remarquer, tu crains notre nom. Tu as honte d'avoir Lord Voldemort pour père.

Un frisson envahit la salle.

- Mon père s'appelle Tom Jedusor, Tara.

- Nous sommes bien plus différent que je ne me l'imaginais.

- Nous sommes différents sur l'image de notre père, rétorqua Théo. Si tu es fière de ce qu'il est et d'être son exacte réplique, libre à toi.

- Je te ferais payer très cher ton ingratitude mon frère, lança Tara en Fourchelangue.

Elle savait très bien que seul Théo et sans doute le fils Potter la comprenaient.

- Je me refuse de parler cette langue avec toi, rétorqua Théo.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Fin de la discussion ! conclut Tara.

Après cela, s'en était suivi des semaines entières de disputes, de bagarres et de conflits entre les deux Jedusor. Tara, voulant montrer de quoi elle était capable, excellait dans toutes les matières. Théo, lui, préférait se faire oublier par tous.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Tara fut rappelée à la réalité et au présent. La répartition avait déjà bien commencé et Severus Rogue, leur parrain, venait d'arrivé au nom de son jeune frère dans la liste. Comme pour Théo et elle il y a cinq ans, des murmurent se firent entendre. Une question revenait souvent aux oreilles de Tara : combien d'enfants Jedusor y avaient-il ?

Un imperceptible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille que son jumeau pu percevoir. Mais, il ne fut pas le seul.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, ta sœur est bien en train de sourire ?

- Dis-moi James, répondit Théo. Depuis combien de mois observes-tu ma sœur discrètement pour connaître les moindres de ses mimiques non visibles par les autres.

- Oh, je…bredouilla le jeune Potter.

- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, Thomas va être répartit.

En effet, le jeune garçon était déjà assis sur le tabouret, son parrain posant enfin le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Tient tient, encore un Jedusor ! s'exclama le Choixpeau. Mais combien êtes-vous à la fin ?

La remarque du Choixpeau arracha des éclats de rire un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

_"S'il savait que dans dix ans, il aura encore un Jedusor à répartir. Et attend que Théo et Thomas aient des enfants. Il va en mourir ce pauvre vieux Choixpeau"_ pensa Tara.

- Où penses-tu que tout frère aille, Tara, demanda Seth assis à sa gauche.

- Serpentard ou Serdaigle, lui répondit-elle alors que le Choixpeau reprenait son monologue.

- Je vois en toi une forte envie de connaissance, mais aussi une envie de faire ses preuves. Comme ton frère et ta sœur, je vois de l'intelligence et des compétences magiques élevées. Mais où vais-je te placer ? Difficile, très difficile.

Soudain le jeune Thomas se souvint d'une chose que son grand-père lui avait dite : ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui définissent ce que nous sommes, se sont nos choix.

- Tu es vraiment sûr, lui demanda le Choixpeau. Très bien, dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que tu ailles à SERDAIGLE !

La table des Serdaigles explosa de joie alors que Thomas rejoignait ses nouveaux camarades. Fou de joie, le jeune garçon serra quelques mains avant de faire un signe à ses frères et sœurs.

Tara, Théo, Severus et Bella se jetèrent des regards. Décidemment, on dirait que les Jedusor sont plein de ressources.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous…**

**Oui, je sais que j'ai été longue, mais me voici !!! Je vous mets un chapitre aujourd'hui car les vacances de Noël vont me servir de blocus pour mes exams qui ne commencent que le 11 janvier !! **

**Je vous mettrais le quatrième chapitre après mes exams SI j'estime avoir eu assez de reviews. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai deux-trois mots à dire…**

**IMPORTANT !!!! **

**Dans quelques instants, je vais publier le chapitre 3 et je constate que je n'ai eu que trois reviews. D'ailleurs, je remercie chaleureusement Simidiane… Ce que j'aimerais dire, c'est que, grâce à ce site, j'ai remarqué de plus de 109 personnes avait visité, voir lu mes chapitres de Conséquences d'un passé oublié. Et j'aimerais comprendre pour ces personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ne le font pas pour donner des commentaires !!!! **

**Nous, les « écrivains de fan fiction », nous passons un temps de dingue à nous casser la tête pour concocter des histoires qui tiennent la route et qui vous plaisent ! Pourquoi ne pas nous récompenser par DES REVIEWS ! **

**Donc, je ne posterais pas s'il n'y a pas de reviews !!! Je ne travaille pas pour des prunes !! **

**Merci. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !! **

_Chapitre 3 : Félicitations, lettres et premier cours_

Le repas de bienvenue étant terminé, les élèves furent conviés à regagner leur salle commune respective. Les trois Jedusor s'échangèrent des regards, se comprenant directement. Tara et Théo, étant les nouveaux Préfets, devaient prendre en charge les nouveaux élèves.

- Les premières années de Serpentard, par ici s'il vous plaît, demanda Tara.

- Tout le monde est là, demanda Seth Avery, l'autre Préfet de cinquième. Allons-y.

La vingtaine de nouveaux Serpentards suivirent calmement les deux adolescents. S'engouffrant dans les cachots, Tara et Seth les firent s'arrêter.

La jeune Jedusor s'approcha du mur et point du doigt une des nombreuses gravures.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, les murs fondant les cachots ont des gravures faites à même la roche.

- Cela n'a pas été sculpté que pour faire joli, poursuivit Seth. Ses gravures servent de repaire.

- Les cachots étant de vrai labyrinthe même pour les Serpentards, le fondateur de notre maison a ajouté un détail dans les gravures que seuls les Serpentards connaissent, reprit Tara.

- Si vous pouvez le voir, continua Seth. Il y a un serpent caché dans les gravures.

- Il y en a un tout les mètres, annonça Tara. Ils sont présents le long du chemin qui mène à notre salle commune. Inutile de vous dire que cela ne dois jamais se savoir par les autres maisons. La salle commune des Serpentards est réputée pour n'être trouvable que par ceux qui savent déjà où elle est.

- Continuons, dit Seth en reprenant la marche.

Chaque élève toucha le serpent en passant. Tous trouvaient étonnant que Salazar Serpentard ait pensé à ce genre de petit détail.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme mur de pierre. Tara s'avança d'un pas et dit distinctement :

- Fourchelangue

Le mur disparut soudainement ce qui surpris les nouveaux. Seth les fit se rassembler au centre de la salle qui baignait d'une lueur verte.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'ouverture de l'entrée se fait par mot de passe. Celui-ci est changé deux fois par mois par les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Le nouveau mot de passe est chaque fois affiché sur le panneau près de l'entrée, expliqua Tara.

- C'est quoi "Fourchelangue", demanda une jeune fille.

- Il s'agit de la langue des Serpents, répondit Seth. Notre fondateur avait la faculté de parlé aux Serpents, mais c'est un don rare. Tara Jedusor, ici présente, possède ce don.

Plusieurs "c'est la fille du Lord noir" furent murmuré dans les rangs.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna un garçon.

- Oui, c'est vrai, lança Tara en Fourchelangue.

- Waouh...s'étonnèrent plus d'un.

- Bon, reprenons, dit la jeune Jedusor. Les dortoirs des garçons se trouvent en haut à gauche, ceux des filles en haut à droite. Vous trouverez vos affaires près de votre lit, nous vous les avons déjà montées.

- Vos horaires de cours pour l'année vous serons distribué demain matin au petit déjeuner. Ne soyez donc pas en retard. Sur ce, bonne nuit, termina Seth.

Les élèves montèrent à l'étage. Tara et Seth se retrouvant seuls.

- Très beau travail Seth.

- Merci, Princesse.

- Tu peux m'appeler Tara. Il faut que je sorte. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Très bien, mais où vas-tu si je peux me permettre ?

- Féliciter mon jeune frère.

- Ok, je t'attends. Félicite-le de ma part.

- Pas de problème. A tantôt Seth.

La jeune femme sortit et parcourut quelques couloirs. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Théo dans le couloir menant à la tour des Serdaigles. Être Préfet avait du bon, comme par exemple pouvoir se promener dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure, enlever des points aux élèves et connaître l'emplacement des salles communes de toutes les maisons.

- Alors Tara Erika Jedusor, déjà en vadrouille ? dit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, mais garda ses réflex. Elle se retourna en quatrième vitesse pointant sa baguette sur le malotru.

- Ola ! Doucement, ce n'est que moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa baguette.

- Justement, répliqua la jeune Jedusor. Je ne vois pas meilleure cible.

- Très drôle Tara !

- Revenons-en au principal, coupa-t-elle. Je pourrais également te retourner la question. Déjà en vadrouille, James Sirius Potter ?

- Je crois que tu oublies que je suis Préfet.

- Et je crois que tu oublies que je suis également Préfète, fit-elle cinglante.

- Oh non, rassures-toi ! Justement, en parlant de cela, je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Severus Rogue pour qu'un Jedusor soit nommé Préfet.

- N'oublie pas qu'en m'insultant, tu insultes ton meilleur ami, mon frère.

Le jeune homme blanchit en se rendant compte de son erreur. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Tara s'était rapprochée de lui, baguette en main.

- Je te préviens Potter, fit-elle froidement. N'insulte jamais plus mon nom et Severus Rogue devant moi, suis-je clair.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

- Pourtant, tu devrais.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

- Théo, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Que fais-tu là James ?

- Pourquoi s'est à moi que tu poses la question et pas à Tara ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Tout simplement parce que je sais pourquoi Tara est ici, répondit le jeune homme. On s'était donné rendez-vous pour féliciter Thomas.

- Ah, bon ! murmura James se sentant un peu ridicule. En fait, je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire une partie de Bataille explosive, mais on verra cela plus tard. Je te laisse avec miss-parfaite. A tantôt, fit-il en s'éloignant.

- Je me suis souvent demandée si ce garçon tenait plus du génie ou de la folie !

- Le plus étonnant Tara, s'est que souvent les deux vont ensemble.

- Oui, peut-être ! répliqua-t-elle. Bon, et si on allait voir notre frère. Il doit nous attendre.

Les deux Jedusor se remirent en route. Au détour d'un couloir, Thomas les attendait. A leur vue, il sourit.

- Tara, Théo, je suis content de vous voir, s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

- Nous aussi petit frère, répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

- Alors, heureux d'être à Serdaigle ? demanda Tara.

- Oui, ça me plaît bien. La salle commune est superbe et les élèves très gentils.

- Oui, les Serdaigles sont réputés pour leur gentillesse et leur loyauté, éluda Théo.

- En plus, continua le jeune garçon, c'est la première fois que je me sens respecté en temps que Jedusor.

- On te comprend, t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais Tara, vous êtes passé par là avant moi.

- Et l'école, tu là trouves comment ? demanda Théo.

- Magnifique. Telle que vous me l'avez décrite. Dés que j'ai pénétré ici, j'ai senti la magie et le mystère m'entourer. C'est un endroit incroyable.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, s'exclama Tara.

- Bon, nous ne devons pas traîner, dit son jumeau. Le couvre feu est passé et tu ne dois pas être dans les couloirs à cette heure Thomas. Se serait dommage que tu sois dans le collimateur d'un des profs avant même d'avoir eu un seul cours.

- Oui, Théo a raison. Faut qu'on y aille. Encore toutes mes félicitations petit frère, je suis fière de toi, fit Tara en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Félicitations, dit Théo en faisant de même.

- Je vais écrire aux parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, lança le jeune homme.

- Laisse, répondit sa sœur. Je vais le faire. Toi, tu dois dormir. Une très longue journée t'attend demain.

- Tara à raison. Le premier jour d'école est loin d'être de tout repos.

- Ok. Bon, j'y vais, fit le plus jeune en s'éloignant.

- Au fait Thomas ! Entre quelle maison hésitait le Choixpeau ? demanda Tara. Entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, pas vrai ?

- Oui, comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Simple déduction. N'empêche, Serdaigle te convient parfaitement. Aller bonne nuit et à demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Thomas disparut dans l'obscurité alors que les jumeaux allaient de l'autre côté du château. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Puis, trouvant qu'il faisait trop calme, Théo lança :

- Je crois que l'admission de Thomas à Serdaigle va faire rire quelque peu nos parents, tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui, peut-être, admit Tara. C'est vrai qu'il est étrange que nous soyons chacun dans une maison aux valeurs différentes alors que nos parents étaient tous deux prédestinés à aller à Serpentard.

- N'oublie pas que maman était à Gryffondor !

- Oui, c'est vrai Théo, mais, toi, n'oublie pas que cela n'est dû qu'à grand-père. Maman, elle-même, a dit qu'elle était faite pour aller à Serpentard.

- Grand-père a voulu l'épargner d'un sort funeste, répliqua Théo.

- Mais il a fait pire que mieux, éluda Tara.

- Comment as-tu su que Thomas irais soit à Serpentard soit à Serdaigle. Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ?

La jeune fille reste silencieuse quelques secondes, comme cherchant ses mots. D'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, elle dit :

- Quand il avait environ huit ans, Thomas, après une perquisition particulièrement violente de notre domicile, m'avait demandé si le méchant monsieur qui avait mis ses affaires sans dessus-dessous avait été élève à Poudlard.

- Il parlait d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas.

- Evidemment ! rétorqua Tara avec hargne. Qui d'autre serait capable d'une telle chose ?

- Et qu'as-tu répondu à Thomas ?

- Je lui ai dit que Potter avait effectivement été élève à Poudlard. Thomy m'a demandé dans quelle maison il avait été et j'ai répondu Gryffondor.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où cela nous mène, avoua Théo.

- Une seconde, s'exaspéra sa jumelle. Quand je lui ai dit cela, Thomas m'a répondu : "Je ne veux jamais aller dans la même maison que ce monsieur qui fait du mal à papa et à maman". Voilà pourquoi j'ai su que Thomas irait soit à Serpentard soit à Serdaigle.

- Et comme Poufsouffle est loin de nous caractériser, nargua Théo.

- Oui, rigola Tara. Je vois mal un Jedusor aller dans la maison des justes et des loyaux.

Les deux Jedusor rigolèrent encore un peu avant de s'arrêter à un croisement de trois couloirs.

- Bon et bien, bonne nuit, lança Théo avant d'embrasser sa sœur et d'emprunter le couloir de droite menant à la tour Gryffondor.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit Tara avant de prendre celui de gauche qui lui menait aux fins fonds des cachots.

Le jeune homme arriva bien vite à sa salle commune. Celle-ci était vide ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était. Montant directement dans son dortoir, il se demanda si son ami James s'était trouvé avec Tara par pure coïncidence.

_"Peut-être l'a-t-il suivit__, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?"_ pensa-t-il.

Se couchant rapidement, il regarde le jeune Potter endormi se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher. D'ailleurs, Théo en avait déjà une petite idée.

Tara, elle, ne monta pas directement se coucher. Elle avait promis à Thomas qu'elle annoncerait la bonne nouvelle de son admission à Serdaigle ce soir et elle comptait bien s'y mettre de suite.

Assise à l'une des nombreuses tables de travail de la salle commune, elle se saisit d'une plume noire et d'un morceau de parchemin vierge. Réfléchissant quelque seconde au commencement de sa lettre, la jeune Jedusor trempa sa plume dans l'encre vert émeraude – de toute manière, on en trouvait pas d'autre ici – et écrivit :

_Cher Papa, Chère Maman,_

_Je sais que cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous nous sommes quittés, mais il fallait absolument que je vous écrive dés ce soir à la demande de Thomas. Ce dernier était un peu anxieux dans le train. Théo et moi-même avons fait notre maximum pour le rassurer sur sa répartition._

_Répartition qui s'est d'ailleurs superbement bien passée._

_Le Choixpeau magique a annoncé que Thomas possédait une forte envie de connaissances, de faire ses preuves. Ensuite, il a ajouté que Thomas nous ressemblait, Théo et moi, par son intelligence, et ses capacités magiques. _

_Après une hésitation et plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le Choixpeau magique a envoyé notre petit monstre à Serdaigle._

_Il a été très bien accueillit par les élèves de sa maison et est très content de ce choix. Théo et moi sommes très heureux. _

_Je pense que Serdaigle est parfaite pour Thomy. Il a toujours été très calme, sage et réfléchit. Oui, il ne pouvait espérer mieux. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, le Choixpeau a hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard, ce qui est un peu dommage pour moi, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave._

_Pour terminer, notre rentrée à Théo et à moi-même s'est très bien passée. Nous avons hâte que les cours commencent. Il est temps que j'aille me coucher._

_Prenez soin de vous deux et du bébé… __A bientôt, _

_Tara Erika Jedusor_

- C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas Tom ? s'exclama Tania joyeusement, sortant de son lit.

- Si évidemment ! répondit celui-ci en relisant la lettre de leur fille par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme.

- Thomas a Serdaigle ! se réjouit-elle à nouveau.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il aille à Serpentard avec Tara, mais Serdaigle n'est pas si mal que ça.

- Tom, dois-je te rappeler qu'avant d'arriver à Poudlard, tu hésitais entre Serdaigle et Serpentard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais le Choixpeau a décidé Serpentard avant même qu'il ne m'effleure la tête, rappela-t-il.

- Exacte ! sourit Tania s'asseyant à sa table de chevet.

- En tout cas, reprit son mari, on peut dire que nos enfants s'adaptent à tous.

- En effet. Tara à Serpentard, Théo à Gryffondor et Thomas à Serdaigle, énuméra-t-elle.

- On peut dire qu'être un Jedusor offre beaucoup de possibilité, clama Tom avec fierté.

- Non, mais regardez-moi ça, s'offusqua Tania. On ne peut pas dire que se soit la modestie qui t'étouffe.

- Très drôle ma douce, très drôle ! fit-il faussement outré.

- Hilarant même, répliqua-t-elle.

Tania replia la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et Tom entendit l'eau couler. Il se dirigea vers le balcon et s'appuya sur la rambarde.

L'ancien mage regarda l'horizon au loin. Il savait qu'à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait les fameux champs de force installés par le ministère.

Le sorcier soupira de lassitude. Seize ans, cela faisait près de seize ans que cela durait. Qu'avait-il fait pendant toutes ses années. Presque rien !

Tom Jedusor n'était plus que le pâle reflet de l'homme de pouvoir qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus que le pâle reflet de Lord Voldemort.

Seize ans avaient passés depuis le jour où Tom s'était rendu pour sa femme, pour leur enfant.

Aujourd'hui, mari de la fille de son pire ennemi et père de trois adolescents, il ne savait plus qui il était.

- Tom ! Tom, tu m'écoutes ?

Il sursauta en entendant Tania l'appeler. Se retournant vers sa femme, il dit :

- Excuse-moi ma douce, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, fit-elle agacée.

- Que me disais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te disais que j'avais pris congé à la librairie aujourd'hui et je me demandais si tu voulais que l'on aille se promener et profiter du bon temps.

La librairie. Après le procès, Tania, ayant été graciée, avant repris son travail au ministère comme Langue de Plomb. Mais, ses collègues lui avaient rendus la vie impossible et la jeune femme avait préféré démissionner.

Après avoir travaillé comme rédactrice dans un petit quotidien sorcier, Tania avait envisagé de reprendre sa formation en maîtrise des potions. Seulement, les académies magiques n'avaient pas vu sa candidature d'un très bon œil et elle abandonna.

Depuis une petite dizaine d'année, Tania travaillait dans une petite librairie moldue dans un quartier connu de Londres. Ayant toujours été passionnée par les livres, la sorcière se complaisait dans se boulot.

Quant au mage, la question se posait-elle ?

Tom Jedusor n'avait, de sa jeunesse, jamais aimé travailler pour une autre personne et encore moins recevoir des ordres.

Maintenant, qui voudrait avoir pour employé l'homme qui fut Lord Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le mage.

- Comment ça, s'étonna sa femme.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, confia-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue de la main.

- Nous ne somme plus sorti en tête à tête depuis des semaines, remarqua-t-elle. J'avais pensé que les enfants à Poudlard, on aurait pu en profiter pour se retrouver.

- Et bien, tu as mal pensé, fit-il agressif en se dégageant d'elle.

Tom passa à côté d'elle et retourna dans leur chambre. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand Tania, peinée et colérique, lança :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- Tu veux savoir ? ricana-t-il en se retournant. Tu veux savoir ?

- Tom…

- Tu m'étouffes Tania, cria-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Comment oses-tu dire une…

- Tais-toi ! coupa-t-il froidement. J'en ai assez ! Toute cette vie m'étouffe, fit-il en montrant ce qu'il avait autour d'eux.

- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu avais toujours voulu une vie calme et tranquille avec les tiens, remarqua Tania, blessée par ses paroles.

- Au départ, c'était vrai, admit-il. Seulement, depuis que Théo et Tara sont à Poudlard, tout cela a perdu son sens à mes yeux.

- Les enfants et moi n'avons plus aucun sens à tes yeux, murmura-t-elle aux bords des larmes.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Alors, pourquoi tant de colère ? demanda-t-elle.

- Essaie de me comprendre. J'ai toujours vécu en homme libre, commença-t-il.

Le sorcier s'écarta d'elle comme pour mieux trouver les mots.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de compte à rendre et ce, à personne, continua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, la situation a changé. Je dois rendre des comptes à toute la communauté magique. Mes victimes sont devenues mes bourreaux.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu mérites ton sort, fit-elle acerbe.

- Oui, peut-être, admit-il. Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Tom embrassa Tania sur la joue et sortit de la pièce sans un regard. Ses pas le conduire directement dans son bureau. Fermant la porte à clé, il se dirigea vers une petite commode dont il ouvrit le premier tiroir.

Un écrin noir y brillait. Le saisissant avec délicatesse, le Lord s'installa derrière le grand bureau où il avait médité sur nombre de plans du temps de son pouvoir.

Ouvrant l'écrin de velours noir, le sorcier se saisit de l'objet qu'il contenait.

Il ne s'agissait de rien de plus que de la baguette en bois d'if de Tom Jedusor. La faisant roulée entre ses longs doigts, le mage se demanda si elle lui servirait encore un jour.

Depuis près de seize ans et ce, malgré l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie levée, il ne s'en était que rarement servie. La raison était que chacun de ses débordements de magie rendait le ministère vigilant et suspicieux à son égard.

Pour eux, magie noire rimait avec Lord Voldemort.

- Que de fous, cracha le Lord en posant avec dureté sa baguette sur le bureau.

A ce moment précis, Tom Jedusor su ce qu'il était devenu depuis seize ans. Il était devenu comme ceux qu'il haïssait.

Il était devenu comme un Moldu.

De son côté, Tania Jedusor se semblait complètement perdue. Assise sur le bord de son lit, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues rougies par la colère, elle ne s'avait plus quoi faire.

Depuis quelque temps, elle avait remarqué que son mari était tendu, froid et distant. Le problème s'est que Tania ne savait pas pourquoi et cela l'inquiétait.

Que lui arrivait-il ? La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose d'important lui était passé sous les yeux sans qu'elle ne le voie. Mais quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, murmura-t-elle.

Décidée, elle se leva pour aller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Tania en sortit un set d'écriture et un morceau de parchemin. N'ayant pas la tête à s'épancher plus, la femme du Lord écrivit une rapide réponse à sa fille avant de se mettre à l'écriture d'une seconde lettre.

_Cher Severus, Chère Bella,_

_J'ai longtemps essayé de me cacher à moi-même la réalité, mais maintenant je ne peux plus._

_Tom et moi, avons quelques problèmes ces derniers temps et je ne sais pas qu'elle en est l'origine. _

_Nous venons d'avoir une dispute où il m'a dit des horreurs. Je suis perdue, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je crois que sa vie l'ennuie. Le rejet et le dégoût des autres le touchent au plus haut point. _

_J'ai peur pour lui, aidez-moi…_

_Tania Jedusor_

Severus Rogue replia le morceau de parchemin sans un bruit et le déposa sur la table de son salon avant d'aller regarder par la fenêtre suivit des yeux par sa femme.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que Tom a…commença-t-il en cherchant les bons mots. Je crois qu'il a un arrière goût dans la bouche.

- Sur la manière dont s'est terminé son règne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Belle, acquiesça-t-il. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il regrette son passé, non. Tom aime Tania et ses enfants plus que tout au monde.

- Mais tu crois qu'il…s'ennuie, proposa Bella.

- J'en ai l'idée en effet, admit l'ancien espion.

- Mais, que faire pour les aider ?

- Tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui, Bella. Une conversation d'égal à égal. Je suis sûr que ça l'aiderais à faire le point sur sa vie actuelle.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit utile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, constata l'ancienne Mangemort. Je ne suis pas sûre que reparler de sa grandeur passée puisse l'aider à mieux accepter le rejet dont nous sommes les victimes aujourd'hui.

- Il le faut pourtant, ajouta Severus. Il faut confronter Tom Jedusor à Lord Voldemort pour qu'il s'accepte enfin tel qui l'est.

Avant que Bella n'ai pu rajouter quoique se soit, la cloche sonna.

- Nous devons y aller ! Ce serait idiot d'être en retard à notre premier cours de l'année, sourit Severus.

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu commences par les sixième n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Bella. Et toi ?

- Par les premières.

- Oh très bien, s'exclama le Serpentard. Remets mes sincères félicitations à Thomas.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. A tantôt.

- A tantôt chérie, termina-t-il avant d'embrasser sa femme et de s'enfouir dans un tourbillon de cape noire vers sa classe.

Au même moment, les trois jeunes Jedusor sortaient de la Grande Salle après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner. Marchant entre son frère et sa sœur, Thomas regardait son horaire avec avidité.

- Alors petit frère, lança Théo. Par quoi commences-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Par deux heures de Sortilèges et enchantements. C'est plutôt bien, non ?

- Oui, s'est une excellente entrée en matière pour des premières années. Et en plus, c'est marraine qui donne le cours, n'oublie pas.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison Tara. Et vous, pas quoi commencez-vous ?

- Par deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec parrain, répondirent les jumeaux ensembles.

- Je sens que cela va être passionnant, ajouta Tara.

- Oui, à condition qu'il suive le programma, répliqua Théo.

- Ce qu'il ne fait pas toujours, rigolèrent-ils.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant de devoir se séparer. Thomas ayant cours dans l'aile ouest du château alors que les jumeaux avaient cours dans la tour sud.

Discutant de chose et d'autre, les deux Jedusor arrivèrent devant les portes closes de la classe. Un groupe de Serpentard et un autre de Gryffondor étaient déjà présents. Automatiquement, chacun se dirigea vers ses propres amis.

- Où étais-tu passé Princesse, nous t'avons cherché partout.

- Pas de panique Marcus, je souhaitais juste bonne chance à Thomas pour son premier cours de l'année.

- Non, mais regardez-moi ça, s'exclama James. On dirait des esclaves en admiration devant leur princesse.

- Pardon Potter, je n'ai pas bien entendu, répliqua Seth.

Aussitôt, les hostilités commencèrent sous le regard des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles.

- Oh mais les oreilles ça se lavent comme les pieds Avery. Seulement, pas dans la même eau ! Ton papa ne t'a jamais appris ça, se moqua Maria, une jeune brune.

- T'es bête Maria, oublierais-tu que son papa est à la prison d'Azkaban, ricana John, un jeune roux.

Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à rire excepter Théo qui, lui, avait des amis à Serpentard. L'inverse n'était pas vrai pour sa jumelle.

- Espèce de sales Gryffondor à la…

- Calme-toi Seth, ils n'en valent pas la peine, calma Tara.

- Non, mais pour qui te prends-tu, lança Maria.

- Pour qui je me prends, clama-t-elle. Pour quelqu'un qui t'es en tout point supérieur. Je n'ai pas été choisie Aînée des Serpentards par les miens pour rien. Ils comptent sur moi.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont choisi un modèle de vertu quand on voit ton père, répliqua de nouveau John.

Tout d'un coup, la jeune femme se mit à rire. Mais pas d'un rire joyeux, plutôt d'un rire froid et tranchant. Subitement, elle se calma :

- Vous, les Gryffondors, croyez avoir une once de courage en insultant mon sang ouvertement. Seulement, vous semblez oublier qu'à chaque insulte que vous me dites sur ma famille, cela vaut aussi pour mon frère Théo, votre ami.

Tous blanchirent légèrement, comprenant leur erreur. Quelques uns firent des regards navrés à Théo qui ne s'en soucia guère. Sa jumelle reprit :

- Il n'empêche que je ne tolère pas que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis de cette façon. A mon tour de vous posez cette question, Maria et John, pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- Oh euh, je…bafouillèrent-ils.

- Moi, je sais, continua-t-elle. Toi, fit Tara en pointant Maria du doigt, tu fais tout pour écraser les autres parce que chez toi s'est toi qui t'écrase devant tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? La raison est que tu maltraites derrière leur dos ton petit cracmol de frère.

- Non, je…ce n'est pas vrai, tenta Maria alors que les autres la regardait avec un air dégoûté.

- Silence, intima la jeune Jedusor. Quant à toi John, poursuivit-elle en regardant férocement le jeune homme, tu te permes de donner des leçons à Seth et à moi-même sur nos pères alors que, …

- Non, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, supplia John voyant où elle volait en venir.

- Certainement pas ! Ton sale moldu de père n'est-il pas à l'origine des bleus que tu tentes vainement de cacher à tes amis à chaque retour de vacances. Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans la glace en sachant pertinemment qu'il fait subir le même sort à ta moldue de mère et à ta jeune sœur ?

Les deux Gryffondors qu'elle venait d'attaquer semblaient pétrifiés de terreur. Comment Tara Jedusor pouvait-elle être au courant de ses choses alors qu'ils n'en avaient parlé à personne dans tout Poudlard, pas même à leur ami les plus proches.

Tara Jedusor, de son côté, était fière d'elle. Depuis plus d'un an, elle maniait à la perfection l'Occlumancie et la Légilimencie. En d'autre terme, Tara manipulait la magie de l'esprit aussi bien que le grand Lord Voldemort, lui-même.

- Tara, ça suffit ! ordonna Théo.

- Ils l'ont cherché Théo. Et tu le sais très bien. Nos parents valent bien plus que les leurs.

Il y eut alors un brouhaha indescriptible lorsque les Gryffondors se mirent à crier sur les Serpentards et inversement. Severus Rogue arriva à temps pour calmer le jeu alors que des baguettes sortaient de plusieurs capes.

- Silence ! cria-t-il. J'exige le silence sur le champ.

Sans attendre, tous se turent. La majorité des Gryffondors regardaient leur professeur avec appréhension. Tous savaient, qu'en tant que directeur des Serpentards, que Severus Rogue était injuste envers les autres maisons et surtout, envers celle de Godric Gryffondor.

- Je me réjouis de voir les anciennes querelles entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ressurgir depuis l'arrivée de certains élèves à Poudlard, reprit-il avec un regard appuyer vers Tara et son groupe qui sourirent à la remarque.

Les Gryffondors regardèrent avec dégoût les Serpentards. Décidemment, certaines choses, même avec les années, ne changeraient jamais totalement.

- Tout cela me permet dont de retirer cinq points à chaque élève de Gryffondor ayant ouvert la bouche avant mon arrivée, annonça Rogue avec un rictus effrayant.

- Quoi ? s'écria James. Mais c'est injuste et les Serpentards alors ?

- Taisez-vous Mr. Potter où je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue. Maintenant, entrez !

Les Serpentards entrèrent à la suite de leur directeur en ricanant alors que les Gryffondors marmonnaient l'injustice dont ils étaient la victime. Quant aux Poufsouffles et aux Serdaigles, ils préféraient rester en dehors de tout cela pour éviter de perdre l'amitié grandissant avec les deux maisons.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent. Les jumeaux Jedusor, assis respectivement à côté de James pour Théo et de Seth pour Tara, n'attendaient qu'une chose : que le cours commence.

Severus Rogue se positionna face aux élèves à côté de son bureau de bois brut. D'un regard noir, il balaya la pièce et ses élèves impatients d'apprendre.

- Tout d'abord, commença l'ancien partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, bienvenu en cinquième année. Comme vous le savez toutes et tous, cette année sera marquée par l'augmentation du niveau des cours et surtout par les examens finaux qui portent le nom de Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Autrement dit : B.U.S.E.

On entendait quelques plumes gratter sur des morceaux de parchemins signifiant que plusieurs élèves prenaient des notes. D'autres écoutaient d'une attention particulière.

- C'est pourquoi, pour vous habituez au niveau d'évaluation des B.U.S.E, toutes mes cotes seront notées de la même manière qu'à votre examen final.

Plusieurs murmurent de mécontentement se firent entendre. L'évaluation et la correction des brevets étaient réputées pour être de haut niveau. Cette année allait leur demander beaucoup de courage, d'énergie et de travail.

- Nous reparlerons de tout cela au moment venu, clôtura le professeur Rogue. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Comme vous devez vous en doutez, le programme d'étude dans mon cours sera très chargé. Vous êtes arrivé à un niveau de magie blanche très avancé.

Severus Rogue fit une pose très brève durant laquelle il se munit de sa baguette pour, d'un coup de poignet, afficher le programme de l'année au tableau que les élèves s'empressèrent de lire et de noter.

- C'est pourquoi, reprit-il, nous commencerons le cours d'aujourd'hui par une matière qui vous est, normalement, inconnue : la magie noire.

Une certaine agitation se fit sentir entre les bancs. Tara et ses amis firent d'imperceptible sourire alors que Théo craignait déjà le pire.

- Comme vous le savez, commença Rogue. Le grand mage Merlin descend d'une famille à deux branches : l'une sorcière et l'autre moldue. Pour le moment, cette dernière ne nous intéresse pas, nota-t-il. Merlin provient de la branche sorcière de sa famille.

Intéresser, les élèves ne cessaient de tremper leur plume dans l'encre et de noter le moindre mot.

- Mais, ce que peu de personne savent, c'est que dans la branche sorcière de cette prestigieuse famille, il y a deux catégories de sorciers. Merlin est le précepteur de ce que l'on appelle la magie blanche qui est la magie que tous les sorciers pratiquent. Merlin était par nature un être fort, ambitieux et qui possédait les valeurs de justice et d'équité.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Monsieur ? demanda une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Quel est le rapport avec la magie dite noire ?

- J'y arrive Miss Daniels, j'y arrive, répondit-il calmement. Pour revenir là où j'en étais, Merlin avait un jeune frère peu connu et de préférence, oublié par la communauté magique. Ce fameux sorcier s'appelait : Médéric. Celui-ci, contrairement à Merlin, ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : diriger, être un chef à qui tous se fierait, avoir du pouvoir. Médéric était le précepteur de ce que l'on appelle communément la magie noire.

- Monsieur, interrompit Tara. Récemment, j'ai lu un livre qui comparait la magie blanche et la magie noire sur plusieurs points. Et j'ai eu beau relire ce livre des dizaines de fois, je n'ai trouvé aucune raison sur le blocage que font les sorciers sur la magie noire. Après tout, magie blanche et magie noire ne sont-elles pas complémentaires ? Un bon sorcier se doit de pratiquer les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

- La réponse à vos questions est très simple Miss Jedusor et vous devez personnellement la connaître. La communauté magique repousse toute forme de magie noire car, dans son esprit, elle est synonyme de destruction. La seule vérité que retiennent les sorciers depuis des siècles est que la magie noire n'est pratiquée que par des êtres maléfiques.

- Mais n'est-ce pas la vérité, s'exclama James. Après tout, les sorciers qui ont utilisé cette magie ont voulu dominer le monde des sorciers.

- C'est vrai, admit Rogue. D'ailleurs, les sorciers les plus connus ne sont autres que les mages noirs Grindelwald et Lord Voldemort ou, selon votre préférence, Tom Jedusor.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe. Redemandant le silence d'un coup de baguette, Severus Rogue reprit alors que la fin de cours était annoncée par la cloche :

- Mais ce qu'il faut bien que vous sachiez, c'est que certains grands sorciers, très apprécié par notre communauté, avaient la faculté de maitriser les deux magies. Tel était le cas du défunt Albus Dumbledore.

Les élèves rassemblèrent leur affaire, encore un peu choqué par tout ce que leur professeur venait de leur apprendre.

- Oh ! Une dernière chose, s'exclama-t-il. J'aimerais que vous lisiez les deux premiers chapitres de votre livre et que vous m'en fassiez un résumé d'au moins un demi-parchemin pour le cours suivant.

Quelques élèves restèrent dans le couloir à discuter de leur premier cours de l'année. N'ayant pas cours en deuxième heure pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils pouvaient se permettre de traîner un peu.

Un peu à l'écart, Tara et ses amis conversaient à voix basses.

- Je pense que nous arrivons dans le sujet qui nous intéresse le plus, dit Marcus.

- En effet, approuva la jeune Jedusor. Nous devons prouver aux sorciers de toutes les générations que la pratique de la magie noire peut avoir un objectif noble.

- C'est pourquoi nous devons être attentifs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement Cristal, exactement, sourit Tara. Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours d'Arithmancie avec le professeur Milo Valenti.

- Milo Valenti, c'est qui celui-là ? demanda Seth.

- Un nouveau, répondit Jedusor. J'espère qu'il est compétent. Enfin ! On se retrouve vous savez où. Surtout, ne vous faites pas voir par les autres élèves.

- T'inquiète, les Gryffondors sont réputés être sourd et aveugle, alors aucun risque, se moqua Seth.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Oh, j'allais oublier ! Il est temps que nous nous réunissions entre Serpentards et ce, le plus vite possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais j'étais en plein blocus et session d'examen. C'est enfin fini, donc je poste. **

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews et j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous…**

**Bonne lecture !! **

**Diaboliqua…**

_Chapitre 4 : Mauvaise surprise, réunion et conflit_

**Mois d'octobre, Manoir Jones, début d'après-midi…**

La situation entre Tom et Tania Jedusor s'était quelque peu améliorée. Le couple avait passé une semaine très difficile entre disputes, coups de gueule et nuit blanche. Mais, ils avaient fini par avoir une longue conversation pendant laquelle ils parlèrent de leurs attentes respectives pour les jours, semaines, mois, et années futures.

Tania avait enfin compris la détresse de son mari.

Les enfants grandissant et le petit dernier approchant à grands pas, l'ancien mage s'était retrouvé face à une peur qui lui était inconnue. Celle de ne plus savoir qui il était.

Pendant les seize dernières années, Tom Jedusor avait connu quelques passages à vide surtout les mois précédant la naissance de ses enfants.

Avant l'explosion de joie qui avait suivie la venue au monde de leur jumeaux, Tom s'était terré dans un silence impénétrable, même par sa femme et leurs plus proches amis.

Mais tout cela était du passé. Maintenant, leur famille coulerait des jours heureux.

Tom faisait depuis cinq bonnes minutes de long aller et venue dans le couloir du dernier étage. Dans leur chambre se trouvait Tania avec la Gynécomage que le couple avait choisie pour s'occuper de la grossesse.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que sa femme était enceinte et s'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu un bilan complet de la santé de la mère et de l'enfant. C'est pour cela que Tom arpentait le couloir de long en large.

- Monsieur Jedusor, lança la voix de Miss Lewis. Tout est prêt, vous pouvez venir.

Le Lord ne se fit pas prier et entra en quatrième vitesse. Sa femme était allongée sur leur lit, en sous vêtement. Son ventre, s'arrondissant à vue d'œil, était recouvert d'une crème transparente. Dessus, était disposé dans une symétrie calculée, une série de pierres de différentes couleurs.

- Tout va bien, ma douce ?demanda le mage en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa femme.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle.

Tom la contempla. Tania était tout simplement rayonnante. Depuis que son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir, elle avait constamment un magnifique sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau.

Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Une douce chaleur de bien être s'insinua en lui. Merlin, qu'il aimait cette femme !

- Tu es resplendissante, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle rougissant comme une adolescente ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la sensation de chaleur du Lord.

Si Tania et lui étaient seuls, Tom aurait sûrement sauté sur l'occasion pour couvrir sa femme de baiser. Il la désirait autant, sinon plus qu'avant.

Sa douce, ayant remarqué le regard brûlant qu'il lui jetait, rougit encore plus si cela était possible.

La Gynécomage, n'ayant pas suivit l'échange de geste et de regard du couple, s'en inquiéta.

- Vous aller bien madame Jedusor ? Vous êtes toute rouge ?

- Oui, ça va bien, répondit-elle. Juste un coup de chaleur.

- Cela peut arriver pendant la grossesse, éluda Miss Lewis. Le corps subit d'énorme bouleversement. D'un instant à l'autre, vous pouvez passer d'une sensation de froid à une sensation de chaleur.

- Oui, oui, tout à fait, lança Tania précipitamment en envoyant un regard en coin à son mari, c'est sûrement ça.

- Très bien, nous allons commencer.

La Gynécomage prit place aux côtés de Tania et position sa main droite au dessus de son ventre, à l'exact milieu des pierres, mais sans toucher la peau.

Elle murmura une veille incantation latine par trois fois.

D'un coup, les pierres de couleur s'illuminèrent avant que chacune ne se relie au centre du ventre par un rayon de sa couleur.

Miss Lewis retira sa main pour laisser la place à une image, d'abord flou, pour ensuite devenir très claire.

- Vous voyez, dit-elle en montrant du doigt une masse sombre, c'est votre bébé.

- Incroyable, murmura le couple.

- Attendez, je vais vous le montrer dans sa taille réelle.

Elle modifia l'angle des pierres de quelques degrés.

- Si vous regardez bien, on peut facilement distinguer ses membres et même ses doigts, reprit-elle.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Tom.

- Je vais tout de suite procéder à l'examen.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller dans sa mallette. Elle revint avec une espèce de baguette magique.

- Ceci est une baguette de vision, informa-t-elle. En la plaçant sur chacune de pierre dans un ordre précis, je vais pouvoir pénétrer votre ventre pour analyser chaque partie de votre enfant.

- Est-ce douloureux ? Et pour l'enfant, y a-t-il des risques ?

- Non, ni douleur ni risque madame Jedusor. Puis-je commencer ?

- Oui, allez-y !

La jeune femme se leva, prit la baguette entre ses doigts et plaça son extrémité sur la pierre blanche.

- Pěnětro ět perspicio is ere spexi ectum / Pénètre et regarde attentivement.

D'un coup, la baguette de vision s'enfonça dans la pierre, puis dans le ventre de Tania ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise.

- Détendez-vous, tout ira bien, dit la Gynécomage d'une voix rassurante.

Elle répéta l'opération avec les pierres jaune, rouge, bleu, verte et noire. Une fois terminé, elle enleva tout son matériel sous le regard inquiet du couple avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Je n'ai qu'une seule phrase à dire Monsieur Jedusor : votre enfant se porte à merveilles.

Le soulagement apparut sur leur visage, mais Miss Lewis ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je peux vous dire le sexe si vous voulez ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, nous voulons bien, répondit Tania.

- Monsieur Jedusor ? posa-t-elle en le regardant.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, fit-il évasivement. De toute façon, je le sais déjà depuis longtemps.

- Oui, bien sûr, s'exclama Miss Lewis. Vous devez être une des rares personnes à différencier les Auras. Enfin, bref ! Votre enfant est une petite fille.

Sur ce la jeune femme se leva, salua le couple et transplana.

- Drôle de personne, conclut Tania en se levant avant de s'emparer de sa robe.

- Que fais-tu ma douce, lança Tom. Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais te laisser te rhabiller sans dire un seul mot, ajouta-t-il en enlaçant sa taille.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais resté un peu trop calme en me voyant en petite tenue, rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Le mage ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il renversa Tania sur leur lit avant de caresser sa peau douce et soyeuse et de couvrir son coup et ses lèvres de baiser.

Alors que Tania s'amusait à faire languir son mari en ne défaisant qu'un bouton de sa chemise à la fois, des coups secs et de grande intensité furent frappé à la porte d'entrée.

- Qui cela peut-il bien être ? lança Tom frustré.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Tania, mais cela n'a aucune importance parce que l'on ne va pas ouvrir.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Alors que le couple allait reprendre ses caresses et ses câlins là où il les avait laissés, les coups réitérèrent.

- Bon sang, s'écria le mage.

- Ne t'énerve pas, sourit Tania. Je vais aller ouvrir, faire déguerpir ces gêneurs et je reviens de suite.

- Très bien, je t'attend, accepta-t-il en la regardant remettre sa robe rouge.

- Tu peux me la fermer s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr ma douce ! Bien que je préférerais te l'enlever, souffla-t-il dans son coup ce qui lui provoqua un frisson.

Tania l'embrassa rapidement ce qui arrache un grognement de frustration au mage et sortit de la chambre d'une démarche sensuelle, sa robe suivant ses mouvements.

Après avoir emprunté un raccourci, elle descendit une série de marches avant de se retrouvé devant la porte au moyen où des coups étaient encore frappé.

- Il va m'entendre cet idiot, ragea-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Surprise, Tania resta comme figée quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- A votre avis, fit l'homme en lançant un signe de tête à son équipe qui, ne perdant pas une seconde, entra.

- De quel droit te permets-tu une telle intrusion ? cria-t-elle.

- Votre mari et vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais réellement annuler cette perquisition, se moqua Harry Potter.

- Tu nous as mentit, cracha Tania, hors d'elle.

- Disons, que je vous ai omis la vérité. Annuler ou reporter une perquisition, c'est la même chose, non ?

La Jedusor regarda autour d'elle. Une dizaine d'Aurors, dont Ronald Weasley, étaient occupé à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée et les sous-sols. Ils retournaient tout sur leur passage, cassant, brisant certaines choses.

- Mais que chercher vous avec tant d'ardeur, fit-elle en bord de la panique.

- Des choses compromettantes sur vos jumeaux, répondit Potter.

A cette réponse, la respiration de Tania s'accéléra. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine dans un geste de douleur.

- Tania, s'alarma Potter. Vous allez bien ?

- J'ai du mal à respirer, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle faisant mine de la prendre par la taille pour la soutenir.

- Vous devriez aller vous allongez. Le stress n'est pas recommandé dans votre état.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle en s'extirpant de sa prise.

A bout de nerf, elle hurla :

- Tom !

Celui-ci, allongé sur leur lit à l'étage, sursauta en entendant son hurlement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…fit-il en se levant avant d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas et de se mettre à dévaler les escaliers à toutes vitesse manquant de tomber.

Arrivé près du hall, il lança :

- Que se passe-t-il Tania, je t'ai entendu hurler et…Potter, cracha-t-il en l'apercevant.

- Tom, souffla sa femme. Ils…ils sont venus pour les jumeaux.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il en prenant Tania en pleure dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

- Nous sommes ici pour fouiller les affaires de vos enfants et les votre par la même occasion, répondit le Survivant calmement pendant que Tom forçait Tania à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs dans le hall.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria le Lord. Je pensais que vous alliez annuler les perquisitions.

- Ne rêvez pas trop Jedusor, rigola Ron.

- Tais-toi Weasley où je te ferais regretter le jour de ta venue au monde, intima Tom avec sa froideur légendaire.

Se retournant vers Potter, il lança sur le même ton :

- J'exige des explications, sur le champ.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Je pense que vos enfants sont à un âge où ils peuvent être capables de beaucoup de chose.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je crois, et cela est sans doute justifié, qu'il en veulent à la communauté magique entière et que, par conséquent…

- Tu accuses ma fille aînée et mon fils de pratiquer la magie noire, coupa le Lord bouillonnant intérieurement de rage.

- J'ai encore mieux, répliqua Potter. Je crois que vous les aidez.

Tom accusa le choc comme il le pu. La surprise était marquée sur son visage alors que Tania blanchissait à vue d'œil.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne pense pas sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire.

- Oh que si ! s'indigna-t-il. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que le monde magique et moi-même allions vous laissez vivre votre petite vie bien tranquille avec vos enfants.

Plus il parlait, plus la main droite de Tom le démangeait. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul geste à faire pour faire apparaître sa baguette, mettre hors d'état de nuire tous les Aurors et en finir avec Harry Potter. Tout ça en un seul geste, un seul…

- Estimez-vous heureux de votre sort, poursuivit l'Elu. Vous devriez me remerciez, Jedusor. Je vous ai permis d'avoir une vie, vous, un meurtrier.

- Mais que veux-tu à la fin ? cria Tania.

- Réparer l'erreur que j'ai faite il y a seize ans.

- Ah oui ! Et laquelle, demanda le Lord.

- Il y a seize ans, j'aurais du te laisser mourir, répondit Potter avec haine en faisant face à son pire ennemi avec tout le courage qu'il possédait.

Cette simple phrase fut comme un déclic pour Tom Jedusor. Harry Potter eut tout juste le temps de voir briller une lueur écarlate dans les yeux du mage avant que celui-ci, d'une pensée, se munisse de sa baguette.

Les quelques fractions de secondes qui suivirent furent un chao total, même pour Tania. Toute la pièce était plongée dans une lumière aveuglante.

Quand la Jedusor pu rouvrir les yeux, se fut pour voir la dizaine d'Aurors étendu sur le sol, inertes et un Harry Potter à la merci du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

En effet, dés que Tom eut sa baguette en main, il utilisa, de manière informulée, un sort de magie noire très avancé.

D'une lumière aveuglante, ce sort créait des ondes de magie pure, provenant de l'Aura de sorcier. Dés qu'une de ces ondes touchaient un être doté de magie, celle-ci était automatiquement absorbée par le sorcier. En l'occurrence par Lord Voldemort.

Heureusement, ce sort, très difficile à manipuler, n'avait touché ni Tania ni Potter pour le plus grand bien du mage.

Maintenant, Harry Potter était sans baguette, menacé par celle du Lord.

Haletant, le Survivant jeta un rapide regard à la pièce. Son équipe était hors d'état de nuire.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça, murmura-t-il ébahit à Tom.

- La magie noire possède nombre de chose que la magie blanche ne donnera jamais. Nul sorcier ne peut être aussi puissant que moi en n'utilisant que la magie dite pure.

- C'est incroyable, souffla Harry pour lui-même. Je n'ai jamais vu un sort faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps. Vous m'impressionnez plus que jamais Jedusor.

- Ce qui ne sera jamais ton cas, mais je n'ai pas fait çà pour impressionner qui que se soit, clama Tom.

- Expliquez-moi alors, nargua Potter.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, commença le mage, tu as commis l'erreur de me laisser la liberté il y a seize ans. Et bien, moi aussi, j'ai commis une erreur.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle d'avoir laissé la vie de Tania et la mienne entre tes mains, avoua le mage. Albus Dumbledore serait fier de toi Harry Potter !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, ricana Tom. Tout comme lui, tu manipules la vie des gens pour arriver à tes fins.

L'ancien mage s'avança de quelques pas et pointa sa baguette sous la gorge de l'Elu.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi ! lança Harry.

- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire ? demanda le Lord.

- Je n'en ai aucune à vous donnez, répondit-il, pour la simple est bonne raison que rien ni personne ne pourrait vous arrêtez si vous faites le choix de redevenir Lord Voldemort. Encore une fois, vous êtes confronté à un choix Jedusor.

- Tu as tord, répliqua Tom. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cause desquelles je ne vais pas te tuer. La première est que j'ai une femme et des enfants qui ont besoin de moi. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je les aime bien plus que ma propre vie.

Des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre dans le parc du Manoir.

- Et la seconde vient juste d'arriver, continua le mage. Si je te tue Potter, ils tuerons mes enfants et ma femme.

A peine cette phrase terminée qu'une dizaine d'Aurors débarqua de tous les côtés, chacun pointant Tom Jedusor de leur baguette magique.

Les divers chants de force et sortilèges qui entouraient le manoir avaient permis aux Aurors du ministère d'être alerté de l'utilisation de la magie noire au domicile des Jedusor. Le temps de regrouper une équipe et les voilà sur place.

- Rendez-vous sans faire de résistance et il ne sera fait aucun mal à votre femme, dit l'un d'eux.

Ayant commis l'erreur de faire référence à Tania, l'Auror se retrouva tenu à la gorge à vingt centimètres du sol par le mage noir.

- Quel genre de Gardien de la Paix êtes-vous devenu pour vous en prendre à des innocents, rugit Tom ses yeux plus rouge que jamais. Je pourrais te tuer d'une seule main, le sais-tu seulement ?

L'homme ne dit mot, mais une chose était sûre : il était pétrifié de peur.

Sans rien ajouter, Tom le lâcha d'un coup et l'Auror retomba sur lui-même comme un tas de chiffon, en suffocant.

- Tom, appela Tania.

- Je vais me rendre sans opposer de résistance ma douce, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Non Tom, je t'en prie, s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui alors que plusieurs Aurors lui liaient magiquement les mains tandis que Potter récupérait sa baguette en bois d'if.

- N'approchez pas madame Jedusor, dirent deux Aurors en la tenant par la taille.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tom !

- Ca va aller ma douce, ça va aller, tenta-t-il.

- Non, je ne crois pas, rétorqua Potter. J'ai bien peur que vous ne veniez de franchir la limite Tom. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous enfermez dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban.

- Tout est prêt monsieur, dit une jeune femme. Les gardiens d'Azkaban sont prévenus et les Aurors blessés ont été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste.

- Très bien, Smith. Qu'on emmène Jedusor. Mais avant, ajouta Harry, laissez-le embrasser sa femme.

Les hommes qui tenaient les Jedusor séparé les lâchèrent. Aussitôt, Tania plongea dans les bras de son mari.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais bien t'enlacer en retour, mais mes mains sont liées.

- Que va-t-il se passer Tom ? Que vais-je dire aux enfants ? Que vont-ils te faire dans cette horrible prison ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrais.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, souffla-t-elle. On se sent si seul là-bas… Tom, pourquoi as-tu fais ça, pourquoi, hurla-t-elle en martelant le torse de son mari de coup de poing. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

- J'ai cru te protéger, répondit-il. J'ai été égoïste, sauras-tu me pardonner, ma douce ?

Pour toute réponse, Tania se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, chaleureux, mais aussi mouillé parce qu'elle pleurait.

- Je t'aime Tania, souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi Tom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva seule au milieu du hall. A même le sol, Tania pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle devait vivre dans un cauchemar sans fin.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, murmura-t-elle en se relevant.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée dévasté, elle prit l'une de ses capes et transplana.

**Poudlard, appartement des professeurs Rogue et Lestrange…**

Severus Rogue était confortablement assis dans un long canapé de couleur noir lisant la livre l'histoire des potions.

- Dis-moi chérie, il arrive quand ce thé ? cria-t-il vers la petite cuisine.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un bruit de tasse cassée.

- Elle est vraiment maladroite, soupira-t-il.

- Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle posant le plateau avec la théière, deux tasses et un assortiment de thé et de petits gâteaux secs.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais un coup de main.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, fit-elle suspicieuse.

- C'est toi que les a fait ? demanda-t-il en prenant un gâteau.

- Mais oui, pourquoi ?

Il lui lança un regard en coin se demandant si sa femme se moquait de lui. Puis, il riva ses yeux noirs sur le gâteau.

- On dirait que tu doutes de ma cuisine.

- Oh euh…

- Goûte, je ne les ai pas empoisonnés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la moitié de l'assiette de gâteau avait disparue. Buvant une dernière gorgée de thé vert, Severus lança :

- Tu t'es surpassée.

- Oui, je vois ça, rigola-t-elle.

- Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose de mangeable…

Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que quelques coups discrets mais pressés furent frappé à la porte.

L'ancienne Mangemort se leva, fusilla son mari du regard, avant de demander par simple précaution:

- Qui est-ce ?

- Bella, c'est moi, Tania ! Ouvre, je t'en prie !

- Tania, mais que fais-tu ici, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte sur son amie en pleure.

- Il est arrivé des choses horribles Bella.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Severus inquiet en les voyant toutes les deux.

- C'est Tom ! s'exclama leur amie avant d'être prise par des soubresauts.

Ils l'emmenèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé attendant qu'elle se calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tom, demanda doucement Severus.

- Harry Potter est venu perquisitionner le manoir alors qu'il avait dit que cela était annulé, commença-t-elle.

Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Bella. Où est Tom ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

- Ils l'ont arrêté Bella, murmura Tania. Tom est à Azkaban.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Tania laissa le temps à ses amis de se remettre de leur surprise.

- A la prison d'Azkaban, murmura Severus.

- Oui, soupira Tania. Il faut à tout prix que je prévienne les enfants.

- Evidemment, accorda-t-il.

- Savez-vous où ils se trouvent dans le château ?

Le couple se regarda subtilement.

- Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée, firent-ils.

**Au même moment, Salle sur Demande…**

Une bonne vingtaine d'élèves de Serpentards, toutes années confondues, étaient rassemblés autour d'une longue table de bois noir. Visiblement, tous attendaient l'arrivée d'une dernière personne.

Pour l'occasion, la Salle sur Demande avait revêtue un décor typiquement Serpentard. Les murs de la vaste salle est en pierre brute. Quelques lampes suspendues en fer noir éclairaient subtilement la table. Ca et là, des drapeaux représentant l'emblème de leur maison mettaient une petite touche de couleur. Pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, un feu crépitait dans une cheminée.

La Salle sur Demande était l'un des secrets de Poudlard dont la maison Serpentard connaissait le secret et ce, depuis de centaines d'années.

D'ailleurs, tous le savaient, Lord Voldemort ou Tom Jedusor, à l'époque où il était élève, se servait déjà de cette salle secrète pour ses réunions avec ceux qui deviendraient les Mangemorts.

Aujourd'hui, près de septante ans plus tard, c'était la fille du Lord qui présiderait la réunion en tant qu'Aînée des Serpentards.

La grande porte de bois et de fer noir se matérialisa sous leurs yeux signe qu'une personne allait entrer d'un instant à l'autre. Tournant la poignée de la porte, Tara Jedusor apparut. Tous se levèrent, s'inclinant légèrement.

Vêtue d'une robe bustier, arrivant à mi-cuisse, et d'une cape aussi noirs que sa chevelure, elle avança d'une démarche rapide et assurée vers l'une des extrémités de la table.

La jeune Jedusor regarda une à une les personnes présentes de ses prunelles noires où il y brillait les flammes du feu de cheminée. Le peu de lumière accentuait la blancheur de sa peau et le noir de son habillement. Plusieurs garçons, y compris Seth Avery, la regardaient avec un désir non caché qu'elle remarqua.

D'un geste de la main, elle les convia à s'asseoir. Toujours debout, elle dit :

- Pardonnez mon retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser d'un élève de première année à Poufsouffle qui ne retrouvait plus son chemin.

- Inutile de t'excuser, Princesse, souffla Seth. Nous sommes ici pour te prouver que nous sommes fidèles à la maison Serpentard et à ta personne.

- Merci Seth. Ta confiance me touche. Bon, ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux et froideur, je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Les Serpentards hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête.

- Vous êtes, toutes et tous, les enfants des familles les plus influentes du monde magique. Vos noms sont connus, fit-elle. Pour la plus part, cela est dû aux crimes de nos pères, il y a seize ans.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle regarda tour à tour, Seth Avery, Marcus Rosier, Marek Dolohov, Sylvianna Macnair, Cristal et Leïa Rockwood, et pour finir, Scorpius Malefoy, en quatrième année.

- Pendant les dix années qui ont suivies la fin de la guerre, continua-t-elle, la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard à oubliée ses valeurs d'antan. C'est intolérable, ajouta-t-elle appuyant sur le dernier mot tout en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, les faisant sursauter.

- Je suppose que tu parles de la solidarité qui existait entre les Serpentards, de notre éloignement face aux autres maisons et, de notre passion pour la pureté du sang.

- Exactement Scorpius Malefoy, exactement, admit Tara. Quoique la pureté du sang n'ait vraiment plus aucune importance de nos jours, corrigea-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, parmi les Sang-de-Bourbes, il y a d'excellents sorciers.

- Comme Hermione Granger ? proposa Leïa Rockwood.

- Oui, tu as raison, sourit la jeune Jedusor.

- Mais, qu'attends-tu de nous exactement, Princesse ?

- Ce que j'attends de vous est très simple Marek, répondit-elle. Depuis mon arrivée ici, il y a cinq, je me suis évertuée à vous rappeler qui vous êtes vraiment. Aujourd'hui, la maison Serpentard recommence à faire honneur à son blason. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Que faut-il faire, alors ? questionna avidement Seth.

- Depuis notre arrivée, nous, filles et fils de Mangemorts, Serpentard est vue comme la maison de la malveillance, de la cruauté et de la domination. Et cela, je ne le tolère pas. Je crois qu'il faut montrer au monde magique que les sorcières et sorciers de toutes les générations peuvent être complet dans l'art magique sans avoir de buts nuisible pour les autres.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Lisa Lamberry, la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la magie connaît nombre de branche : la magie blanche, noire, ancienne, runique, et j'en passe. Qu'est-ce que j'attends de vous ? posa Tara. C'est très simple ! Je veux que vous prouviez que de porter le nom d'un Mangemort et d'être un sorcier accompli dans tous les domaines de la magie n'est pas un crime.

- Je crois avoir compris, s'exclama Seth.

- Explique, parce que je ne suis pas très bien, rétorqua Scorpius.

- Et bien, Tara Jedusor veut être une sorcière aussi complète et puissante que son noble père, mais avec le respect et l'admiration qui ont été et sont toujours porté à Albus Dumbledore.

- Exactement Seth, apprécia Tara. Je veux cela pour nous tous. Je veux une nouvelle génération de sorcières et de sorciers. Mais pour cela, je dois avoir votre confiance et votre fidélité car ce que nous devons accomplir doit rester secret pour les bienfaits de nos familles.

La jeune Jedusor laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de dire avec sérieux, calme et autorité :

- Etes-vous avec ou contre moi ?

Tous se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Lentement, Seth Avery se leva :

- Je crois parler au nom de tous : nous te suivons.

- Oui, firent les autres en se levant.

- Très bien, répondit Tara sans aucune émotion. Seulement, les paroles ne me suffisent pas, ajouta-t-elle. Il me faut une preuve de votre engagement, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais vous imposez un sortilège très ancien.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Pour te le montrer Marcus, il me faudrait un volontaire.

Sans hésitation aucune, Seth s'approcha :

- Je me propose avec dévouement.

- Cette attention me touche beaucoup Seth, crois-le !

Le jeune homme se mit face à Tara alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette magique de sa cape. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, la jeune Jedusor ne vit pas quelques visages se crisper d'appréhension.

Tout d'un coup, une lumière blanche entoura Seth. Loin de s'en inquiéter, Tara demanda :

- Es-tu prêt à me vouer une fidélité sans limite jusqu'à ce que je rompe ce pacte ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation.

La lumière devint d'un coup bleu, puis noire. Tara baissa sa baguette, et fit un imperceptible sourire au jeune Avery avant de s'approcher. Sans crier gare, elle le saisit par la nuque et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Regardez, dit-elle le montrant à l'assemblée la nuque du jeune homme.

Tara passa un doigt sur la ligne imaginaire qui séparait la nuque et la chevelure du jeune homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à ce contact.

Soudain, tout prêt de l'oreille de Seth, apparut, au contact de Tara, un serpent enroulé autour d'un 'J'. Les Serpentards, ébahis, la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Ceci représente la première lettre de mon nom entourée du serpent, emblème de la maison de Serpentard. Cette marque indolore n'est visible qu'à mon contact. Personne ne pourra s'en apercevoir.

- Incroyable, murmura Marcus en admirant la marque. Comment t'y-es tu prise, Princesse ?

- Il s'agit d'un simple enchantement de magie ancienne, très ancienne, répondit-elle. Si vous me suivez, tout comme Seth, vous aussi serez capable de telle chose. Rien n'est compliqué en magie, tout est question d'apprentissage.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Tara les regarda un à un. Soudain, tous se mirent en file devant elle, près à recevoir leur marque.

- Ne prenez pas cela pour une obligation ou pour une injustice, dit-elle en leur imposant tour à tour. Je ne suis pas là pour rassembler une armée de sorcier comme mon père à mon âge. Je veux juste que nous soyons unis face à l'injustice dont nous faisons preuve. Moi aussi, je possède la marque.

Tara se retourna et leur montra le 'J'entouré par le serpent entre son oreille et sa nuque. Tous furent saisit d'une joie immense à cette vue. Tara Jedusor se montrait comme leur égal.

- Il est temps que vous partiez, il se fait tard, reprit-elle. Repartez par groupe de deux ou trois et bonne nuit, conclu-t-elle.

Tous la saluèrent tour à tour avant de partir dans le silence et le calme. Seul Seth Avery resta.

- Oui Seth ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis heureux de te connaître Tara Jedusor, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es la personne que nous attendions tous avec tant d'impatience.

- Je sais.

- Tu nous ouvre enfin la voix d'un présent nouveau, d'un futur meilleur.

Tout en parlant, il s'était encore approché d'elle. Tara pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud dans son coup. Levant les yeux pour le regarder, Tara eut la respiration coupée. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses prunelles noires qui brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Seth l'avait toujours intriguée, mais jamais à ce point.

- Seth, je…

- Chut, coupa-t-il. Pour une fois, tais-toi, intima-t-il en penchant la tête vers elle.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, le pouls de la jeune femme s'accéléra soudainement. Ne répondant pas à son baiser, le jeune homme prit cela pour un refus et se retira.

- Désolé, je…je n'aurais pas dû, balbutia-t-il.

- Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle avant de lui caresser la joue d'un revers de main.

Seth prit cela pour un encouragement et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci, elle y répondit. Leur baiser fut d'abord hésitant puis, bien plus passionné. Seth posa ses mains sur les hanches de Tara alors qu'elle passait les bras entour de sa nuque.

D'une envie commune, ils approfondirent le baiser. Se collant un peu plus contre lui, Tara ne put réprimer un frisson et un soupir de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait pris le temps pour ce genre de relation avec un garçon. Ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux.

- J'en avais envie depuis longtemps, souffla Seth.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte de sa chance. Il savait à présent que la vraie Tara Jedusor se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle venait d'enlever son masque de froideur, d'enlever son masque de fille de Lord Voldemort.

- Tu…tu me plais depuis que l'on s'est rencontré il y a cinq ans.

- Pourquoi as-tu si longtemps hésité ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'avais peur d'être rejeté. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté parce que j'étais trop faible. Maintenant, je me sens fort à tes côtés.

- Tu es très important pour moi, dit-elle, mais…

- Tara, coupa-t-il, un seul baiser de toi ne me conviens pas. Je…j'ai des sentiments très fort pour toi et, j'ose espérer que tu acceptes d'être ma…ma petite amie, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa demande la surpris tellement qu'elle en recula sous le choc. Se reprenant bien vite, elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement.

- J'accepte, souffla-t-elle. Je veux bien être ta petite amie.

- C'est vrai, dit-il n'y croyant pas.

- Oui, mais personne ne doit être au courant. Ou du moins, pas pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle.

- D'accord, j'accepte ta condition.

- J'en suis heureuse, sourit-elle avec franchise.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la Salle sur Demande. Main dans la main, dans le noir, marchant à travers les couloirs, ils ne virent pas une ombre surgir devant eux.

- Je savais que tu serais ici Tara.

- Théo, dit-elle avec reproche, tu nous as fait peur.

- Pas assez pour vous séparez apparemment, répondit-il en montrant leurs mains enlacées.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, répliqua Seth.

- Essaierais-tu de m'impressionner Avery, souffla le jeune Jedusor. Je crois avoir encore mon mot à dire sur ce que fait ma sœur. Justement, dois-je te souhaiter toutes mes félicitations ou mes sincères condoléances, Tara.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour me faire pareille remarque, s'écria-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire des reproches, remarqua-t-il. J'aimerais te parler en privé ma sœur.

- Très bien, accorda-t-elle. Seth, laisse-nous.

- Mais…fit-il.

- S'il te plaît Seth, laisse-nous, demanda-t-elle à nous en lui envoyant un regard noir. On se retrouve plus tard.

- Très bien, admit-il en s'éloignant.

Les jumeaux Jedusor attendirent que le bruit des pas de Seth s'éloigne. Une fois sûre qu'ils étaient seuls, Tara dit :

- De quoi veux-tu me parler avec tant d'empressement Théo ?

- Je sais ce que tu prépares avec tes amis de Serpentards.

- Quoi, s'étonna-t-elle, mais comment ?

- Grand-père et moi avions des soupçons depuis certains temps et…commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par la voix de leur parrain surgissant des parlophones.

- Miss et Messieurs Jedusor sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du sous-directeur.

D'un simple regard, les jumeaux se mirent d'accord pour reporter leur discussion à plus tard avant de se mettre en route pour aller retrouver leur frère.

- Que nous veut-il à ton avis ? demanda Théo.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois que cela à un rapport avec les parents. Quoi d'autre sinon ?

- Franchement, fit Théo. Aucune idée !

Au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent leur jeune frère qui leur lança :

- Vous savez pourquoi parrain nous appelles ?

- Peut-être, firent les jumeaux avant de reprendre leur route.

Les trois Jedusor arrivèrent bien vite au troisième étage, là où se trouvait la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que le bureau du professeur Rogue.

A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans la classe, qu'ils tombèrent sur leur mère accompagnée de leur parrain et marraine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent les trois jeunes d'une même voix inquiète.

- Votre père à un problème.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les enfants Jedusor étaient mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Sous le choc, Thomas et Tara n'avaient plus dit un seul mot depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

- Papa est donc enfermé à Azkaban depuis plus de douze heures, s'exclama Théo ébahis.

- Oui, répondit Tania. Et je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis que les Aurors et Potter l'on emmené.

Cette simple phrase suffit à la faire sangloter. Thomas, voyant la détresse de sa mère, la prit dans les bras en signe de réconfort. Théo lui, se mit à lui frotter le dos pour la calmer.

Bella et Severus s'écartèrent dans un coin de la salle de clase pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Seul Tara n'y participait pas.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller à la fenêtre la plus proche. Dehors, le soleil commençait à apparaître à l'horizon. Il devait être cinq du matin, pas plus. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère, elle eut une moue écœurée. N'en pouvant plus, elle cria :

- Mais comment peux-tu rester là à ne rien faire alors que l'homme que tu aimes croupit dans une cellule.

- Tara, s'il te plaît…

- Non, coupa-t-elle folle de rage en prenant sa mère par les épaules pour la secouer. Où est passée la femme intrépide de notre jeunesse ? Où est passée la femme qui prenait tous les risques pour sauver les siens ? Où est ma mère, Tania ? Qu'en a tu fais ?

- Elle est ensevelie sous des années d'injustice, s'écria Tania en se levant pour faire face à sa fille.

Toutes deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Tania ne dépassant sa fille que de quelques centimètres. La colère émanait d'elle emplissant la pièce de magie. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Tania se rendit compte que Tara ne ressemblait pas à Tom, mais était Tom.

L'épouse du Lord avança une main vers la joue de sa fille, mais celle-ci la repoussa en reculant.

- Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-elle avec une froideur qui surprit sa mère. Je ne veux pas que ta faiblesse transparaisse sur moi. Si tu veux rester là sans rien faire à attendre bien gentiment que ton mari te sois enlevé à jamais, c'est ton choix.

La jeune femme s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas. Se retournant une dernière fois vers sa mère, elle dit :

- En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés.

Et elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je la rattrape et la calme, souffla Théo avant de s'éloigner en courant à la suite de sa sœur.

Le jeune Jedusor tourna à l'aigle de plusieurs couloirs sans la voir. Elle avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était qu'elle avait pris l'un des trois passages secret qui se trouvaient à cet étage du château.

- Réfléchit Théo, se murmura-t-il comme encouragement craignant que sa jumelle ne fasse une bêtise.

Le premier passage secret menait dans l'aile ouest du château, là où avaient lieu les cours de divination. Le second emmenait quiconque l'empruntait vers les cuisines. Selon lui, il ne restait que le troisième, celui qui aboutissait à une tapisserie dans un couloir du septième étage. Là où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande.

Courant à toute allure, il prit le passage, longea le tunnel et déboula derrière une immense tapisserie représentant l'emblème de la maison Gryffondor.

Au détour d'un couloir, il trouva sa sœur devant le long mu de pierre toujours nu d'une quelconque porte.

- Tara, appela-t-il.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-elle sans même le regarder. Je t'attendais.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Pour l'instant, je réfléchis.

Au moment où elle s'était retrouvée devant le mur, Tara avait pensé à l'endroit où ses compagnons de Serpentards et elle-même se réunissaient.

Cependant, ne le jugeant pas adapté aux circonstances, elle réfléchissais à un autre endroit. Soudain, ayant une idée, elle se mis à passer trois fois devant le mur en pensant :

_" J'ai besoin d'un endroit où pratiquer la magie sans être détecté "_

D'un coup, la haute porte en bois et fer forgé apparut. Sans attendre, la jeune Jedusor entra vivement suivie par son jumeau.

L'intérieur de la pièce était très sobre. Les murs et le sol n'étaient que de pierre et seule une petite table avec quelques livres et instruments trônait dans un coin de la pièce éclairée de lanternes.

- Parfait, sourit-elle.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Tara, s'exaspéra Théo.

Ne répondant pas, sa jumelle se munit de sa baguette et du premier livre de la pile ainsi que d'une craie et d'un sachet de poudre noire.

S'agenouillant à même le sol, elle ouvrit le livre à la page souhaitée.

- Tu as été dure avec maman, ne trouves-tu pas ?

- Non, pas assez à mon goût. Il faut qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur la personne qu'elle est devenue Théo. Depuis que nous sommes entré à Poudlard, le ministère en à profiter pour augmenter sa surveillance sur nos parents.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- C'est pourtant clair ! s'exclama Tara dédaigneuse. Maman se lamente sur son sort et en oublie qui elle est, ce qu'elle est. Au lieu de ça, elle devrait se battre pour recouvrer sa liberté d'antan, mais elle est faible.

- Je le sais bien, mais…

- Et par sa faute, coupa-telle, la vie de notre père ne lui convient plus. Il s'ennuie avec cette femme qui n'est plus celle qu'il a épousée il y a près de vingt ans.

Un léger silence s'installa pendant lequel Théo médita sur les paroles de sa sœur. Décidemment, leur grand-père avait raison : Tara était brillante.

- Pour la dernière fois, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Nous connaissons tous les deux le fonctionnement et la répartition des cellules de la prison d'Azkaban, répondit-elle en se levant pour prendre une feuille qu'elle déplia sur le sol.

- Mais, c'est un plan de la prison ? s'étonna son jumeau en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Oui, en effet ! se réjouit Tara. On peut vraiment tout demander à cette salle.

Reprenant son sérieux, elle continua :

- Il n'y a qu'un endroit où père peut se trouver. Et c'est ici, ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'index sur un quartier de la prison.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Grâce à un ami de Serdaigle dont le père est l'un des gardiens. Il m'a dit que ce quartier de la prison était très spécial de part sa nature.

- Ah bon ! Et en quoi ?

- Il paraît que le ministère utiliserait le sortilège d'absorption de la magie qui rend n'importe quel sorcier à son contact aussi inoffensif qu'un moldu.

- Tu dire que père est là-bas ?

- Théo, pour une fois dans ta vie, utilise ton cerveau ! s'énerva Tara. A la place des Aurors, où enfermerais-tu le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps ?

- Dans une cellule d'absorption, souffla-t-il.

- Exactement ! s'exclama sa jumelle. Et nous allons l'en sortir.

- Quoi ? s'écria Théo. Tu es folle ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Avec ceci, répondit-elle en lui montrant la page qu'elle était occupée à lire.

A sa lecture, Théo blanchit à vue d'œil. Dans quelle galère étaient-ils ?

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût !! **

**Le chapitre 5 s'intitule : Disparition, évasion magique et mauvais souvenir…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oui, je sais, je suis horriblement en retard dans mes publications, mais je tiens à vous remercier pour toujours suivre mon histoire…**

**Je posterais rapidement le chapitre suivant et je vais essayer d'accorder plus de temps à mon écriture. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaira…**

**Diabo…**

_Chapitre 5 : Disparition, évasion magique et mauvais souvenir_

Tania se tordait les doigts à force d'attendre dans l'inquiétude. Regardant la pendule qui trônait dans les appartements de ses amis, elle vit qu'il était déjà sept heures et demie. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Théo était parti à la suite de sa sœur.

Depuis lors, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était revenu et cela l'inquiétait énormément.

Pendant l'absence de ses enfants, Tania avait longuement cogité sur les paroles de sa fille. Au fond d'elle-même, l'épouse du Lord savait que Tara avait raison. Toutes ces années passées à se battre pour la liberté de tous et finirent en cage ! Cela ne lui convenait pas.

Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment sortir sa famille de cette situation dans laquelle ils étaient empêtrés depuis seize ans. La première chose à faire était de se rendre au ministère et de demander une audience spéciale auprès du Magenmagot pour plaider en faveur de Tom.

Ensuite, elle aviserait.

Tania regarda à nouveau la pendule. Sept heures et quart. Bella et Severus étaient partis à la recherche des jumeaux depuis un petit moment après avoir raccompagné Thomas à la salle commune des Serdaigles.

- Mais où sont-ils ? murmura-t-elle.

**Salle commune des Gryffondors**

La majorité des élèves de Gryffondors étaient rassemblé dans leur salle commune. Certains vérifiaient le contenu de leur sac pour la journée de cours, d'autres encore terminaient à la hâte un devoir à rendre pour leur jour même.

James Potter et ses amis Rose, Maria, John et Samantha étaient regroupé autour de la cheminée. Tous avaient des mines inquiètes.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas dormi dans son lit cette nuit ?

- Evidement que je suis sûr, s'insurgea James. Théo, John et moi étions les derniers dans la salle commune, hier soir.

- James et moi sommes montés nous coucher, mais Théo est resté, continua John.

- Et puis, plus de nouvelles ! s'exclama le jeune Potter. Son lit n'est pas défait, tous ses livres de cours et son sac sont encore là ! Il s'est volatilisé !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu passer la nuit dans un autre dortoir ? demanda Rose.

- Je ne crois pas non, ce n'est pas son genre, souffla James.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu ajouter quoi que se fut, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser passer leur professeur de Sortilèges et enchantements.

Balayant la salle de son regard noir, Bellatrix Lestrange repéra ceux qu'elle était venue voir. Plongeant sur Potter et ses amis, ils s'exclamèrent :

- Bonjour Professeur !

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle vivement. Sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve Monsieur Jedusor.

- Lequel, demanda stupidement Rose Weasley.

- Théo Jedusor, évidement ! s'écria Bella. De combien de Jedusor à Gryffondor pourrais-je parler ! Le faites-vous exprès Miss Weasley où êtes-vous vraiment stupide ?

La jeune fille se mit à rougir et baissa la tête, honteuse en regardant James en coin. Celui-ci, faisant semblant de la voir, dit :

- Désolé professeur, mais nous ne savons pas où se trouve Théo. Il n'a pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir.

- Et je suppose que vous ne savez rien concernant Miss Jedusor ?

- Non, souffla John.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais…que se passe-t-il avec les jumeaux ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Monsieur Potter, termina Bella en quittant la salle commune.

**Pendant ce temps, Salle commune des Serpentards**

Severus Rogue était assis à une table en compagnie des amis de Tara. Ceux-ci avaient les mêmes mines inquiètes que les Gryffondors.

- Donc, Tara n'a pas passée la nuit dans le dortoir ?

- Non, professeur, je puis vous l'assurer, répondit Leïa.

- Elle n'a pas dormi dans le notre non plus, lancèrent Sylvianna et Cristal.

Severus soupira. Il avait pourtant juré que Tara serait rentrée au dortoir. Il savait qu'il arrivait souvent que les filles de cinq et sixième dorme dans le même dortoir pour cause de lit vide.

- Très bien, fini-t-il par dire après un moment. Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vue pour la dernière fois ?

A la vue des regards inquiets que les jeunes gens échangèrent entre eux, Severus comprit qu'il y avait certaines choses sur lesquelles ses étudiants ne devaient pas s'étaler.

Passant un accord silencieux avec les autres, Seth se lança :

- C'est moi qui ait vu Tara le dernier.

- Raconte, encouragea Rogue.

- Après le souper, nous sommes sortis tous ensemble dans le parc.

- Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avons eut froid et nous voulions rentrer, continua Sylvianna voyant où Seth voulait en venir.

- Mais Tara voulait encore marcher au bord du lac, alors Seth est resté avec elle, poursuivit Marcus.

- C'est exact ! dit-il. Ensuite, nous sommes rentrés, mais en chemin, nous avons croisé son frère Théo.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Je n'ai sais rien professeur, il voulait lui parler en tête à tête alors je suis parti à la demande de Tara.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Severus Rogue se leva et allait quitter la salle quand Seth l'interpella :

- Monsieur, y aurait-il un problème avec Tara et Théo ?

- Pour vous répondre, il faudrait que je le sache moi-même.

Sur ce, il quitta l'endroit définitivement. A peine eut-il franchi le mur que tous les autres se tournèrent vers Seth.

- Alors, la vérité ! Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Pas très différente de ce que je viens de dire, souffla Seth. Quand vous êtes parti de la Salle sur Demande, je suis resté un peu avec elle et nous avons discuté.

- Oui, et ? l'encouragea Marek.

- On est sorti et son frère Théo et arrivé tout comme je l'ai dit à Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit.

- Donc Tara s'est volatilisée ainsi que Théo.

- En effet Marek, mais ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. On va la retrouver.

Dans un couloir du troisième étage, Bella et Severus venaient de faire le point tout en se dirigeant vers leurs appartements, là où les attendaient Tania.

- Donc, aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont ? demanda Bella.

- Non, aucune, répondit son mari, mais je suppose qu'ils vont tout deux réapparaître dés que les cours commencerons.

- J'espère que tu as raison, souffla l'ancienne Mangemort. Tania va être folle d'inquiétude.

- Folle de colère plutôt ! risqua Severus.

Tout deux entrèrent sans frapper dans leur appartement. Tania les attendait, sagement assise dans le grand canapé noir.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Leurs amis respectifs nous ont dit qu'ils n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre rejoint leu dortoir cette nuit.

- Ils ne savent pas où les jumeaux sont Bella ?

- Non, Tania, mais ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Severus. Les cours vont commencer, ils seront là et nous te préviendrons.

- Très bien. Peut-être devrais-je aller au ministère pour demander des nouvelles de Tom pendant ce temps.

- Excellent idée, sourit Bella.

Soudain, la cloche annonçant l'heure du début des cours sonna.

- Nous devons y aller, dirent-ils en prenant quelques affaires avant de saluer leur amie et de quitter la pièce.

Tania regarda un instant par la fenêtre avant de se décider à partir également. S'avançant près de la grande cheminée, elle se plaça dans l'âtre.

- Faites attention à vous les enfants, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître, direction le ministère de la magie, dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

**Salle sur Demande, trois heures plus tôt**

Tara observait silencieusement son frère parcourir les pages du livres qu'elle venait de lui tendre. Il fallait bien le dire, plus il feuilletait, plus il palissait.

Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune Jedusor savait que c'était le moment de vérité pour son jumeau.

Allait-il la suivre dans son idée et prouver sa valeur ou fuir comme un lâche ?

- Tu n'espère quand même pas que je t'aide à faire ça ? s'écria-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

- Je n'espère pas Théo, répondit-elle. Je souhaite que tu m'aides de ton plein gré.

- Tara, te rends-tu compte à quel point ce sort est dangereux.

- Oui, bien sûr que je m'en rends compte ! Mais père est là-bas, à Azkaban ! Il court bien plus de danger que nous en nous risquant à faire ce sort.

- Mais…mais, balbutia-t-il à court d'argument. C'est de la magie noire !

- Oh pitié !, soupira Tara. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? La magie noire n'est pas une science occulte si elle est utilisée à bon escient.

- A parce que pénétrer dans une prison pour libérer notre père, tu trouves ça noble pour la magie noire, peut-être ?

- Ok, un point partout, admit sa jumelle. On en reparlera plus tard.

- J'y compte bien, clama Théo.

- Je n'en doute pas ! s'offusqua Tara. Bon, et si tu lisais ce que ça raconte en détail pour que je puisse tout préparer. Ensuite, tu verras si tu viens ou pas ! Ca marche ?

- Ca marche, accorda-t-il en reportant son attention sur le livre.

Prenant le soin de s'installer le plus confortablement sur le sol en pierre et de respirer un bon coup, il se lança :

_Sortilège d'extraction_

_Ce sortilège fait partie de la catégorie des sorts de l'esprit et du déplacement. Combinant les deux, le sortilège d'abstraction permet, à quiconque l'utilise avec savoir-faire, de séparer esprit et aura de son corps pour réapparaître à l'endroit désirer. _

_Il faut savoir que la durée d'utilisation et de fonctionnement du sort est limitée à la puissance dégagée de celui qui l'invoque. _

_Si, par mauvaise manipulation, le sortilège prend fin avant que l'esprit de l'utilisateur ne regagne son corps, ces derniers seront à jamais séparer._

_Bien souvent, cette rupture de l'esprit, de l'aura et du corps, cause la mort du sorcier. _

_Instructions_

_Le plus important pour réussir ce sort est la forme géométrique sur laquelle le sorcier se positionnera pour dire l'incantation._

_Pour tracer cette forme, il vous faut un élément traceur et de la poudre noire du Chili. _

_Tout d'abord, tracer un cercle d'un mètre de rayon dans lequel vous tracerez deux lignes se rejoignant un point le plus bas du cercle. Ensuite, ajoutez une ligne coupant le cercle de moitié. Terminez par un autre cercle sur cette même ligne de dix centimètres de rayon. Le milieu du cercle étant le point des trois tiers de la ligne. _

_La forme géométrique terminée, utilisez la poudre noire du Chili pour recouvrir le traceur avec lequel la forme a été faite. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'un seul grain dépasse. _

_Une fois tout en place, entrez dans le cercle et utilisez votre baguette magique et prononcez autant de fois qu'il y a de personne :_

_« Que l'Esprit et le Corps soient désunis,_

_Que la Pensée et la Raison soient séparées,_

_Que la Mort devienne vie, et _

_Que l'Ombre soit désarmée »_

Théo acheva sa lecture et leva le regard vers sa sœur.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? lui posa-t-il.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine, répondit-elle en se munissant du livre et de la craie pour commencer le cercle.

- Très bien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table. Pendant l'éclair d'un instant, Tara cru qu'il allait sortir et la laisser seule. Au lieu de ça, il prit également un morceau de craie et vint la rejoindre.

Le cercle fut fait en moins d'un quart d'heure. A plusieurs reprises, ils vérifièrent les mesures du cercle et des lignes. Tout devait être fait à la perfection. Ensuite, ils s'occupèrent de tout recouvrir avec la poudre noire.

Cela ne fut pas très aisé. Ils débordèrent à plusieurs reprises et mirent trop de poudre à certains endroits et pas assez à d'autres. C'est en sueur qu'ils terminèrent la fin de cercle.

S'abreuvant un peu, les jumeaux regardèrent l'heure. Il était sept heures passé. Ils se jetèrent un regard, se comprenant l'un l'autre.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda la jeune femme.

- J'en ai bien peur, soupira Théo. Ils doivent être en train de nous chercher.

- Et nos amis également, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ton petit ami aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

- Théo, crois-tu que c'est le moment choisi pour me faire des reproches sur ma relation avec Seth ?

Théo lui envoya un regard boudeur, signe, qu'en effet, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ce genre de chose.

- Bon, et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

- Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à entrer dans le cercle et à dire l'incantation.

- Génial ! s'exclama Théo faussement enjoué.

- Le feras-tu avec moi ou pas ? demanda Tara avec espérance.

- Evidemment, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Tara ne se jette dans les bras de son jumeau, pleine de reconnaissance.

- Merci, merci, souffla-t-elle dans son coup. Je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi mon frère.

- C'est naturel. Je suis là pour toi, Tara !

S'écartant l'un de l'autre d'un même mouvement, ils se sourirent avant de saisir chacun leur baguette. De la sienne, Tara toucha le cercle de poudre, qui s'enflamma.

D'un commun accord, ils entrèrent dans le cercle une fois les flammes disparue. Chacun s'agrippa à la main de l'autre pour avoir toujours une présence rassurante à ses côtés.

- Très bien, souffla Théo. Il faut dire l'incantation deux fois de manière synchrone en pointant nos baguettes vers le centre du cercle et en pensant à l'endroit où nous désirons aller.

- D'accord, soupira sa jumelle. A trois ! Un, deux…

- Trois, dirent-ils d'une même voix déterminée.

_« Que l'Esprit et le Corps soient désunis,_

_Que la Pensée et la Raison soient séparées,_

_Que la Mort devienne vie, et _

_Que l'Ombre soit désarmée »_

Une fois l'incantation prononcée deux fois, les contours du cercle s'illuminèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière s'éleva et une espèce de champs de force les entoura.

Puis, tout deux eurent l'impression d'être absorbé par le cercle. Et ils ne virent plus rien d'autre que le noir. Le temps leur parut infiniment long avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Au moment même où ils allaient renoncer, ils chutèrent lourdement sur un sol froid et dur.

Se relevant avec grande difficulté, les jumeaux observèrent l'endroit. Ils étaient dans une pièce obscure au mur de pierre. Seule une fenêtre de barreaux apportait un peu de clarté à l''endroit.

- Qui est là, souffla une voix froide et menaçante.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent s'en le savoir tant il faisait sombre. Ayant tout deux la même idée, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et murmurèrent :

- _Lumos_

D'un coup, la lumière surgit de leurs baguettes magiques leur permettant de distinguer la silhouette de la personne avec eux.

- Tara, Théo, s'exclama Tom Jedusor.

- Papa, s'écrièrent les jumeaux en le reconnaissant.

Le Lord voulut les prendre dans les bras, mais il le traversa comme s'ils n'avaient pas de matière.

- Qu'est-ce que ? s'étonna-t-il en les regardant.

Les jumeaux, eux aussi, furent étonné. Ils se mirent face à face et virent qu'ils étaient comme translucides.

- Ca à marcher, souffla Tara les yeux écarquillé en passant sa main en travers de la poitrine de son jumeau.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? leur demanda leur père.

Les enfants Jedusor lui firent face. Aucuns des deux ne savaient s'il fallait où non être sincère. Après tout, ils avaient utilisé de la magie noire.

- Alors, j'attends.

- Et bien, commença Théo, on a…

- Non ! cria Tara, on a pas le temps, tu te rappelles ? fit-elle à son frère.

- C'est vrai, paniqua-t-il.

- Papa, lança Tara. On a utilisé le sortilège d'extraction et le temps nous est compté. Nous sommes venus t'aider à t'évader.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Sans se soucier de lui, Tara pointa sa baguette vers le sol et prononça :

- Révèle tous tes secrets.

De suite, le cercle apparut. Les jumeaux se mirent au centre, incitant leur père à faire de même.

- Aller papa, vient, dépêche-toi, dirent-ils.

Tom Jedusor était en proie à un dilemme.

S'il suivait ses enfants, il serait considéré comme fugitif et les jumeaux comme complices de son évasion. D'un autre côté, il pourrait accuser le ministère d'abus et, avec un peu de chance, ils serraient tous les trois tiré d'affaire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps qu'un bruit se fit entendre. Des gardes de la prison, ayant entendu le vacarme provoqué par la chute des jumeaux, approchaient.

Se décidant, le Lord courut vers le cercle, qui perdait déjà de l'éclat, et se plaça entre ses enfants. D'un coup, ils furent aspiré et tout devint noir à nouveau.

Très vite, ils percutèrent un sol de pierre froid avec violence. Tom, reprenant ses esprits rapidement, se releva et regarda autour de lui. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ils se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, à Poudlard.

Reportant son attention sur ses enfants, il remarqua qu'ils avaient de nouveau leur apparence de chaires et d'os. Tom s'accroupit à leur côté et tenta de les réveiller.

- Théo, Tara ! appela-t-il en tapotant légèrement leur joue. Réveillez-vous !

Aucun d'eux ne bougea d'un poil. Se faisant un peu plus brutal, le Lord se permis d'élever la voix. Au bout de quelques secondes, les jumeaux ouvrirent les yeux au même moment comme s'il avait fallut du temps à leur esprit de reprendre la place qui était la leur.

- Ca va les enfants, demanda-t-il en les aidant à se relever.

- Ca va papa, dirent-ils d'une même voix. Et toi ?

- Très bien, répondit-il en les prenant dans ses bras. Vous m'avez manqué.

- Toi aussi papa, souffla Théo.

- C'est bon de te revoir, rajouta Tara.

Tom s'écarta des jumeaux avant de les embrasser sur le front. Ensuite, il inspecta un peu plus la pièce pendant que ses enfants reprenaient les choses qui étaient les leurs.

Le lord s'empara du livre, que Tara avait utilisé, toujours ouvert à la même page. Lisant, il comprit aisément ce que les jumeaux venaient de faire. Se retournant vers eux, il lança :

- Depuis quand pratiquez-vous la magie noire ?

- Oh euh…nous nous, balbutia Théo.

- Nous ne la pratiquons pas, coupa Tara avec assurance.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer comment ce livre vous est tombé dans les mains ? demanda son père soupçonneux.

- C'est très simple, s'exclama Tara. Quand maman nous à apprit que tu étais enfermé à Azkaban, Théo et moi nous sommes rendu ici pour trouver un moyen de te sortir de là.

- Et la salle est apparut telle que tu la voie, continua Théo. C'est elle qui nous a incités à pratiquer la magie noire.

- C'est cohérent, admit Tom, mais comment des sorciers de votre âge ont-ils pu pratiquer un sort de cette complexité sans problème apparent ?

- Il suffit de lire les instructions, se moqua Tara. Ce n'est pas infaisable quand on s'appelle Jedusor.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes entre les trois Jedusor. Les jumeaux affrontant leur père du regard pour lui prouver la fiabilité de leur mensonge.

- Très bien, souffla le Lord. Et maintenant que vous m'avez sorti de là, les ennuis vont commencer pour vous.

- Aucun risque, s'aventura sa fille. Personne ne nous a vus !

- Ah oui, et comment vas-tu expliquer ton absence et celle de Théo au cours de la journée ?

- On est resté couché toute la journée dans nos lits, souffla Théo. Nos amis confirmeront. Et puis, qui croirait que deux sorciers de 15 ans ont réussi un sort de magie noire aussi complexe.

- Ca ne marchera pas, s'enflamma Tom. Comment pourrais-je expliquer mon évasion alors que j'étais dans une cellule d'absorption magique.

- Inutile de s'inquiéter. Tu es un grand mage, rétorqua Tara. Les membres du ministère ne se poseront même pas la question du comment ou du pourquoi.

- Il faut y aller, interrompit son jumeau. Maman doit être folle d'inquiétude.

- Tania est à Poudlard ? s'étonna Tom.

- Evidemment ! s'offusqua Tara. Crois-tu qu'elle nous aurait appris la nouvelle par hiboux ?

Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Au dernier moment, Théo fit marche arrière.

- On a oublié un truc !

- Quoi encore !

- Il faut que tu désillusionnes papa, Tara.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, sourit-elle en donnant un grand coup de baguette sur la tête de son père avant que celui-ci n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit.

Tout trois sortirent sans un bruit et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Bella et Severus. Tom jeta des coups d'œil discret à ses enfants. Ceux-ci semblaient exténués.

Le Lord connaissait très bien le sortilège que les jumeaux avaient utilisé pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté autrefois. Ce sort n'avait d'ailleurs que pour seul défaut de faire perdre la notion du temps. Le transport de l'esprit d'un endroit à un autre prenait pas moins de trois heures, mais donnait au sorcier une impression de rapidité.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Tom constata qu'il avait raison. Pas moins de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté la cellule et pourtant, il n'était là que depuis dix minutes.

Traversant les couloirs sombres éclairés que par la lumière de la lune, les Jedusor avançaient en silence, bercé par le bruit du vent.

Il s'était écoulé une journée depuis l'arrivée de Tania à Poudlard.

De son côté, celle-ci avait passé une bien mauvaise journée. Entre ses enfants qui demeuraient introuvable et sa visite au ministère, elle se sentait las.

Le ministère. Bon sang, qu'elle pouvait haïr cet endroit !

A peine arrivée sur place que Tania faisait déjà l'objet de tous les regards. Les gens s'écartant sur son passage par peur ou par vénération. Ayant retrouvé l'espace d'un instant son charisme et sa force de persuasion d'autre fois, elle parvint à manipuler habillement le secrétaire du ministre pour obtenir une entrevue avec ce dernier.

Seulement cela ne s'était pas déroulé aussi bien que prévu. Shacklebolt – le ministre actuel – ne lui avait donné aucune information sur son mari ne comprenant pas lui-même son arrestation.

Cette visite s'était soldée par un échec ni plus ni moins.

Retournée chez Bella et Severus, Tania, épuisée, avait fini par s'assoupir sur le grand canapé. Elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

_Les clameurs et le tumulte provoqués par la foule était insupportable. La salle aux murs de pierre et aux bancs de bois était bondée si bien que certains devaient se tenir debout. _

_Séparée en deux parties comme un amphithéâtre, la salle était éclairée par quelques torches suspendues en hauteur._

_D'un côté, la foule et autre témoins. De l'autre, des sorciers et sorcières habillés de longues robes noires ou rouges. Leurs têtes, agrémentées de chapeaux de même couleur._

_Au centre, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes assis sur des chaises et maintenus par de solides chaines. Un peu en retrait, une espèce de cage entourée d'un champ de force dans laquelle se trouvait un homme, debout._

_A bien y regarder, cette salle n'était pas comme les autres. Tous ses gens se trouvaient dans une salle de tribunal._

_Les membres du Magenmagot réclamèrent le silence ainsi que le nouveau ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt sortant ainsi Tania Jedusor de la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis une dizaine de jours. _

_Dix jours que la bataille finale s'était achevée dans la joie et le bonheur, dix jours que Tania et les siens croupissaient dans les cellules d'Azkaban, attendant d'être jugé pour crime contre l'humanité magique. _

_La jeune Jedusor regarda autour d'elle._

_A sa gauche se tenait les principaux concerné par cette affaire : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger sans oublier Siri Lupin ainsi que le reste de leur famille respective et plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard. Derrière aux, une foule de témoins et de journalistes._

_A sa droite, le ministre et les membres du Magenmagot._

_A son côté, son mari, Tom, enfermé dans sa cage ensorcelée. _

_Devant elle, les Mangemorts._

_Ces derniers venaient de recevoir leur sentence. Ils étaient tous condamnés à la perpétuité dans les cellules de la prison d'Azkaban. Cela avait ébranlé la foule qui avait du mal à retrouver le silence demandé par le ministre._

_Jetant un regard vers les spectateurs, Tania aperçut Severus Rogue. Celui-ci avait été gracié trois jours plus tôt, étant considéré comme un héro. _

_Ne parvenant pas à calmer l'assistance, le ministre sorti sa baguette magique et provoqua une détonation puissante qui résonna dans la vaste salle._

_- Je demande le silence, intima-t-il. Bien. Que l'on fasse sortir les condamnés sur le champ._

_Plusieurs Aurors approchèrent et, de plusieurs coups de baguette, firent disparaître les chaînes avant d'emmener les Mangemorts condamnés. _

_- Très bien, reprit le ministre. Reprenons ! Le prochain accusé est Tania Elisa Jones Dumbledore, épouse de Tom Elvis Jedusor, fille de Jena Scott et d'Albus Dumbledore._

_A son nom, Tania releva la tête rencontrant le regard pénétrant de son mari. _

_- Accusé, levez-vous, ordonna l'un des magistrats. _

_Les chaînes entourant poignets et chevilles de la jeune Jones prirent du lest et elle pu se levé. _

_- Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer avant que nous ne commencions, demanda le même homme. _

_- Je souhaite renoncer à me défendre assumant l'entière responsabilité de mes actes, répondit Tania avec sa froideur et son impassibilité habituelle. Je me déclare coupable, ajouta-t-elle._

_Ses paroles déclenchèrent une vague de fureur chez Tom Jedusor. _

_- Tania, cria-t-il, je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends, je te l'interdit ! Bats-toi ! _

_- Il est inutile de se battre quand on sait que l'on commet une erreur Tom. N'espère pas me voir vivre heureuse sans toi. _

_- Si tu sautes, je saute, murmurèrent-ils ensemble._

_- Potter, reprit le Lord en pointant son ennemi du doigt, n'oublie pas ta promesse ! Sorts Tania de là !_

_- Silence ! hurla le ministre. Il est interdit aux prisonniers de parler entre eux. Faites-les taire ! _

_Deux Aurors approchèrent de Tania. L'un d'eux sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le coup de la jeune femme envoyant une série de courant électrique qui la firent crier._

_- Laissez-la tranquille, hurla Tom. Elle est enceinte ! _

_Fou de colère, son aura magique devint palpable voire visible. Les yeux du mage prirent une teinte écarlate alors que la magie qu'il dégageait faisait trembler la terre sous leurs pieds._

_Levant le point à hauteur des deux Aurors, Tom ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les ouvrir en même temps que sa main. D'un coup, un vent puissant s'abattit sur les deux hommes qui furent projeté à l'autre bout de la salle avant de rentrer en collision avec le mur de pierre._

_Un groupe de personnes se précipita vers les deux hommes. _

_- Ils sont inconscients, mais ça ira, informa l'un d'eux. _

_Le ministre souffla de soulagement avant de se tourner vers le mage noir et de dire :_

_- Monsieur Jedusor, en agissant ainsi, vous ne faites qu'aggraver votre cas. Je vous conseillerais de…_

_- Dites à vos hommes que s'ils touchent encore un seul cheveu de ma femme, je les réduits en cendres, coupa Tom d'une voix froide et aigüe qui fit taire toute l'assemblée. _

_Fusillant une dernière fois le ministre Shacklebolt de son regard noir, Tom se tourna vers Harry Potter._

_- J'ai remis la vie de Tania entre tes mains, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Respecte-la et je respecterais ce que j'ai dit. Je subirais les conséquences qui découlent de mes actes. _

_- Et si je ne la respecte pas, répliqua le Survivant. Il me serait facile de t'enfermer Tania et toi maintenant que vous êtes sous la coupe du ministère et des Aurors._

_- Si tu fais ça, murmura le mage d'une voix à peine audible. Je tue l'amour de ta vie sous tes yeux sans bouger d'ici. _

_Harry Potter resta interdit quelques instants, surpris. Il jeta un œil à Siri qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle était restée impassible à la menace qui pesait sur sa tête. _

_- Harry, souffla-t-elle, tu as fait un pacte avec Jedusor. Tu te dois de le tenir._

_- Je sais, mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa-t-elle. Tania t'a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, à toi de sauver la sienne. Tu lui es redevable._

_Le Survivant soupira sachant oh combien Siri avait raison. Se levant suivit des yeux par tous, Harry dit distinctement :_

_- Je prends la défense de Tania Jedusor. _

_Il quitta l'estrade sur laquelle il était assis et descendit vers le couple Jedusor._

_- En es-tu sûr Harry, demanda le ministre._

_- Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'en suis certain. _

_- Très bien, accepta Shacklebolt face à la répartie du jeune homme. Les faits, je vous prie, demanda-t-il au premier magistrat. _

_Prenant un rouleau de parchemin, l'homme se racla la gorge et énonça :_

_- Tania Elisa Jones Dumbledore, vous êtes accusée de collaboration avec Lord Voldemort – la voix du magistrat trembla légèrement ainsi que l'assemblée – d'espionnage envers le rassemblement appelé l'Ordre du Phoenix, de participation à l'évasion de partisans du Lord noir, de participation aux attaques proférées dans les mondes sorcier et moldu, de l'assassinat de l'Auror Matthew Lewis, d'avoir ordonné le meurtre de Rufus Scrimgeour, d'avoir torturé Hermione Jean Granger, d'avoir appliqué la Marque des Ténèbres, et enfin, d'avoir envahis l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. _

_Quelques murmures horrifiés parcoururent la salle. Sans s'en formaliser, le magistrat continua :_

_- Tania Elisa Jones, reconnaissez-vous les faits ?_

_- Oui. _

_Cela faisait beaucoup de chef d'inculpation comme dirait les moldus se dit Harry. Mais il avait tout autant d'argument en faveur de Tania._

_- Si vous le permettez monsieur le ministre, j'ai moi aussi certaines choses à vous communiquer. _

_- Va- s'y Harry, je t'en prie. _

_Le jeune homme se plaça entre le couple Jedusor avant de leur jeter un coup d'œil respectif. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança :_

_- Je sais que Tania Jedusor a commis des actes graves que vous tous, connaissez. Mais savez-vous aussi que sans son courage, ni vous ni moi ne nous trouverions dans cette salle de tribunal à débattre de leur sort. Sans le courage de Tania Jedusor, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est._

_La foule s'ébranla et le ministre dû une nouvelle fois réclamer le silence permettant ainsi à Harry Potter de continuer._

_- Tania a caché à l'homme qu'elle aime le double jeu que jouait Severus Rogue. Elle m'a permis de sortir indemne du manoir des Malefoy, d'échapper à Voldemort le jour de mon transfert. Tania m'a aidé en me donnant ses souvenirs, en me montrant où se trouvait le dernier Horcruxe. Elle a sauvé Laina Lupin, sa cousine, des mains de Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre l'air grave :_

_- Grâce à Tania, Lord Voldemort s'est volontairement rendu en échange de sa liberté. Sans elle, le monde magique aurait été perdu. Albus Dumbledore, son père, savait que sa fille était destinée à sauver notre communauté. Albus Dumbledore lui a confié ma vie et celle de tant d'autre dans l'ignorance. _

_Tania Jedusor a commis des crimes pour être crédible aux yeux de son mari. Non pas parce qu'elle le voulait, mais parce qu'elle désirait sauver des vies._

_Le Survivant se tu enfin et alla se placer derrière Tania. Tom lui envoya un regard reconnaissant. Il savait que le jeune homme ne pourrait rien faire de plus. _

_Un silence pesant envahit la salle. Le couple Jedusor échangea un regard et Tom murmura des mots réconfortants à sa femme. Soudain et avec une lenteur calculée, le ministre se leva._

_- Merci Monsieur Potter. Et maintenant, messieurs, dames, le Magenmagot va procéder au vote. Que ceux qui sont pour une exécution, lève la main._

_Quelques mains se levèrent, très vite comptée et le nombre noté magiquement pour que tous le voie. _

_- Que ceux qui sont pour un enfermement à la prison d'Azkaban à court ou à long terme, lève la main._

_Egalement quelques mains se levèrent, mais plus nombreuse cette fois. Le cœur de Tania battait à la chamade. Elle était enceinte et ne voulait pas que son enfant vive sans elle. Elle regarda son mari d'un air désespéré ce qui lui arracha le cœur. _

_- Ceux qui sont pour un abandon total des charges moyennant certaines conditions, lève la main._

_D'autres mains se levèrent ainsi que celle du ministre. Le comptage fait, ce dernier clama :_

_- Après comptage des voix, je proclame l'abandon total des charges. Tania Jedusor, vous êtes libre. _

_La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et fut libérée de ses chaînes. La foule resta silencieuse, ne sachant comment réagir._

_- Merci Harry Potter, souffla-t-elle._

_- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, nous sommes quittes à présent._

_Alors qu'elle se faisait escortée à l'extérieur de la salle, une femme d'une trentaine d'année déboula devant elle tenant fermement une petite fille par les épaules._

_- Comment peut-on vous laissez vivre alors que vous avez assassiné mon mari. _

_Tania, sous le choc, comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la veuve de l'Auror qu'elle avait tué pour se sauver elle-même._

_- Je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle, mais je n'avais pas le choix._

_- On a toujours le choix, répliqua la femme acerbe. Vous avez enlevé son père à ma petite fille. Vous avez détruit nos existences alors que la votre ne souffre de rien. _

_- L'enfant que je porte risque lui aussi de vivre sans son père. Ne croyez-vous pas que je sais ce que vous vivez ?_

_- Non, vous ne savez rien, cria la femme. Votre mari est un meurtrier et mérite son sort alors que le mien défendait des innocents. Nos situations ne sont pas comparables._

_Ne trouvant rien à dire face à ce torrent de vérité, Tania lança faiblement :_

_- Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre mari._

_- Vos paroles sont du poison, cracha la femme avant de tourner les talons entraînant sa fille avec elle._

_Celle-ci, âgée d'à peine dix ans, lança :_

_- T'es méchante, t'as tué mon papa !_

Etouffant un cri, Tania se releva en sueur.

- Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, se rassura-t-elle, un souvenir.

Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, les souvenirs du procès, qui avait eu lieu seize ans plus tôt, lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Tom, craignant de le bouleverser un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Respirant avec grand calme, Tania rétablit peu à peu le rythme des battements de son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne régulier. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Tout cela n'était que du passé.

Au moment où elle se rallongeait sur le canapé pour dormir encore un peu, la porte d'entrée cachée par un tableau s'ouvrit. Se redressant rapidement, Tania pu distinguer la silhouette de…

- Théo, Tara, cria-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

- Ca va maman, firent-ils en se dégageant légèrement.

- Où étiez-vous passé, demanda-t-elle la colère prenant vite le pas sur la peur.

- On était toujours dans le château, m'man, répondit Théo.

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Tara. Nous voulions essayer quelque chose.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes volatilisé pendant plus d'une journée, rouspéta Tania. Tous les professeurs sont partis à votre recherche ! Vous avez mis l'école sans dessus dessous. Je ne paie pas cher de votre peau quand McGonagall vous convoquera dans son bureau.

- Arrête un peu de les engueuler Tania. Les jumeaux ont juste voulu aider leur père, lança une voix provenant du couloir.

Les jumeaux s'écartant pour laisser place à leur père, murmurèrent un léger « surprise » à leur mère.

- Tom ? fit-elle ahurie.

- Oui Tania, c'est bien moi.

A peine sa phrase terminée que sa femme se jeta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec une ardeur et une violence non dissimulée. Serrant Tania de toutes ses forces, le mage répondit avidement au baiser ne se préoccupant pas de la présence de leurs enfants.

Se séparant doucement, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un bon moment avant que Tania ne rompe le silence :

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tara et Théo ont accompli des prouesses, déclara-t-il.

- Racontez-moi tout !


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Menaces, vacances, et famille_

L'évasion incompréhensible de l'ancien Lord noir avait suscité beaucoup d'émoi dans la communauté magique.

Tout d'abord, les divers journaux sorciers avaient crié au scandale en accusant le ministère – et plus particulièrement le département des Aurors – de cacher des informations cruciales sur l'affaire que suscitait la famille Jedusor.

Ensuite, ces mêmes journaux avaient – par de nombreux articles – prouvés au monde sorcier que les nombreuses réformes n'avaient servis à rien puisqu'il manquait, de manière évidente, de transparence entre les différents organes du ministère.

Cela étant, les Jedusor s'étaient retrouvé une nouvelle fois devant un tribunal au grand complet. Un tribunal pénal. La sanction avait été assez lourde des deux côtés.

Pour commencer, Harry Potter avait été relevé de ses fonctions pendant près de trois semaines pour avoir ordonné une perquisition au manoir des Jedusor alors que celle-ci n'avait pas été accordée par la haute autorité.

Ensuite, Tom Jedusor s'était vu faire deux semaines de prison supplémentaire pour évasion.

Quant aux jumeaux, Tara et Théo, à l'origine du problème, n'avaient pas été inculpé grâce à leur père qui avait tout pris pour lui.

Certes, les jumeaux avaient échappé aux punitions d'ordre pénales, mais nullement à celle de leur directrice.

Convoqué dans son bureau dés la fin de l'audience au ministère, Tara et Théo s'étaient vu passer un savon monumental pour leur disparition inopinée.

- Pour des Préfets, cela est inacceptable, leur avait-elle dit.

Pour sûr, ils n'en étaient pas sorti indemne.

Tout deux avaient écopé de deux retenues auprès de chacun de leur professeur en ce, y compris Rusard le concierge et Hagrid le garde chasse.

Cela faisait pas moins d'une vingtaine de retenues répartie en deux fois sur chaque semaine. De plus, ils devaient aussi faire des lignes pour leur directeur, Minerva McGonagall, et ce, à titre personnel.

_Je ne dois plus manquer les cours sauf pour des raisons médicales. Je ne dois plus disparaître sans donner signe de vie à mes camarades ou à mes professeurs. Je ne dois pas être l'objet de recherches quand cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne dois…_

Et ainsi de suite, toutes les infractions qu'ils avaient commises devaient être copiées afin de pouvoir remplir trente rouleaux de parchemins.

- Pourquoi trente, s'était exclamée Tara horrifiée.

- C'est le nombre d'heure pendant lesquelles vous vous êtes volatilisés, avaient répondu McGonagall avec hargne.

Depuis cet « incident », les semaines s'étaient écoulées rapidement. Si bien que les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, à très grands pas.

- Plus que trois jours et nous serons à la maison, se réjouit Tara en barrant un jour sur son calendrier.

Assise dans sa salle commune, la jeune femme faisait les lignes que Miss Véronica Brown, sa professeure d'Etude des Runes lui avait donnée.

- Bon sang, je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ses lignes et retenues, s'écria-t-elle au bout d'une heure. Cette vieille harpie de McGonagall ne perd rien pour attendre.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça, s'exclama une voix de derrière elle.

Tara sursauta en se retournant vivement, mécontente, vers celui qui avait osé la déranger.

- Tiens, Malefoy, s'étonna-t-elle. Ce n'est que toi !

- Et oui, rigola-t-il en s'asseyant.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants en silence.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait par l'entre-faits de leur réunion entre Serpentards, Scorpius et elle étaient devenu pour ainsi dire « ami ».

Tara devait reconnaitre qu'il était de compagnie agréable et bien moins empoté, voire stupide, que son défunt grand-père Lucius Malefoy.

La jeune femme avait longtemps regretté que le fil Malefoy ne soit qu'en quatrième. S'ils avaient été dans la même année, Tara aurait pu avoir bien plus d'influence sur lui comme elle en avait sur les autres.

- Tara, tout va bien, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oh euh…oui, je réfléchissais.

- A la meilleure manière de zigouiller McGo ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, sourit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Au fait, reprit-elle avec sérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Oh pas grand-chose, répondit-il en détournant les yeux du regard intense de sa vis-à-vis.

- Oui, mais encore, l'encouragea-t-elle avec chaleur.

- Je venais juste te donner ça, dit-il si rapidement qu'elle eu du mal à tout comprendre.

Le jeune homme sortit un peu paquet de sa cape avant de le poser entre eux sur la table.

- C'est pour toi, un peu en avance j'en convient, mais j'avais envie de te faire un cadeau pour Noël, répondit-il en rougissant devant l'air interrogateur de Tara.

- Je suis surprise, souffla-t-elle.

Malefoy sourit tout en se levant.

- C'était l'intention, rigola-t-il. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant, ce n'est pas à ouvrir avant la nuit de Noël. J'ai jeté un sort au paquet au cas où.

Sans un mot, la jeune Jedusor le regarda sortir de la salle sans se retourner. Prenant le paquet entre ses longs doigts pâles, elle murmura :

- Intéressant.

Soudain, la grande horloge de la salle commune la sorti de ses pensées. Vérifiant l'heure, elle remarqua qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Seth au bord du lac.

Tara rassembla très vite ses affaires, les porta dans son dortoir avant de sortir à toute vitesse dans le couloir bousculant un élève au passage.

Sans s'excuser – elle ne s'excusait jamais – elle continua son chemin.

- Etre dans les cachots n'a pas que des avantages, rageât-elle en faisait son possible pour éviter de traverser tout le château pour sortir dans la grande cour.

- Ca c'est sûr Tara, ça n'en a même aucun, rétorqua quelqu'un dans son dos.

Reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, la jeune Jedusor se retourna vers son jumeau accompagné de James Potter.

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi Théo, prévint-elle.

- Serait-se des menaces Tara ?

- Prends cela comme il te plaira !

James, qui lui n'arrêtait pas de balayer du regard l'un et l'autre, intervint :

- Mais bon sang ! Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire pour vous vous faites la guerre depuis que votre père est sorti de taule ?

- Non ! crièrent les jumeaux à son intention.

- Ok ! Ok ! Pas la peine de crier ! soupira-t-il. N'empêche, vous voulez que je vous dises…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, coupa Tara froidement.

- Je trouve que c'est stupide de se faire la guerre entre frère et sœur surtout quand on connaît les difficultés qu'on votre famille, fit-il en l'ignorant. Je plains vos parents pendant les vacances ! S'ils doivent faire arbitre entre vous, ça ne va pas être chouette.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'éloigna avec un sourire à l'attention de chacun.

Les jumeaux, surpris, échangèrent un regard.

- Il a peut-être raison, s'exclama Tara.

- Oui, en convient Théo.

- On devrait sans doute éclaircir les choses, mais pas maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en devinant que son jumeau allait répliquer, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Très bien, au manoir alors ?

- Parfait.

Se saluant simplement de la tête avec une certaine froideur, ils partirent dans des directions différentes. Tara, dans ses pensées, revint au jour où tout s'était brisé entre Théo et elle.

**Flash Back**

Cela ne faisait seulement que quelques jours que Tom Jedusor venait de terminer de purger ses deux semaines de prison à Azkaban. Et les choses commençaient lentement à redevenir normales quand la confrontation entre Théo et Tara devenait inévitable.

D'ailleurs, par une journée étonnamment ensoleillée d'automne, Tara avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver un petit mot écrit de la main de son frère sur son pupitre en cours de métamorphose. Il lui donnait rendez-vous près du lac après le souper.

A partir de là, les ennuis commençaient.

S'y rendant comme convenu, Tara avait bon espoir. Elle savait que Théo se rangerait de son côté, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Marchant à vive allure, elle l'aperçut, assis au pied d'un arbre.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence. Sans un regard pour sa sœur, Théo se releva.

- Tu voulais me parler, alors vas-y, parle ! intima-t-elle.

Théo la toisa sans prononcer un seul mot pendant quelques instants. Sa jumelle eu l'impression qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet.

- Alors, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Depuis quand pratiques-tu la magie noire ? attaqua-t-il sans hésitation.

Tara ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière en s'intimant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Toujours être calme quoi qu'il arrive. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas utile de mentir à son frère, il le sentirait et puis, à quoi bon continuer sur cette voie ?

- Depuis six mois, répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Si Théo eu un choc, il tenta vainement de ne pas le montrer. Croisant les yeux de sa sœur, le jeune homme pu constater que les prunelles noires de Tara brillaient d'une lueur écarlate intense. Parfois, il avait l'impression que sa sœur était possédée ou qu'elle avait deux personnalité.

- Pourquoi et comment est-ce arrivé ? continua-t-il en se forçant au calme. Il devait la faire parler.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens de l'audience à laquelle nous avons participé au retour de Poudlard ?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Ce jour là, les membres du Magenmagot se sont déchainés sur notre famille et surtout sur maman quand ils ont appris qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Tu te rappelles, insista-t-elle.

- Oui, soupira son jumeau.

- Ils l'ont accusée de donner naissance à des monstres, des bâtards, des meurtriers, reprit Tara. Père n'a pas pu la protéger de leurs paroles. Maman a déprimé pendant des jours et des jours.

La jeune Jedusor s'arrêta et serra les poings comme si elle revivait ce triste souvenir. Souffla de rage, elle reprit :

- Voir maman pleurer comme jamais, alors qu'il s'agit de la femme la plus forte, la plus solide et la plus courageuse que nous ayons jamais connue, m'a brisé le cœur. Alors j'ai pris ma décision.

- Je ne saisi toujours pas le rapport avec la magie noire, s'exclama Théo.

- Il est pourtant très clair ! s'offusqua Tara. Le monde sorcier dans son entièreté nous rejette parce que nous sommes les enfants de plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et de Tania Dumbledore, la traitresse qui a participé au meurtre de son père.

- Je sais tout ça, mais…

- Non, tu ne sais rien, s'emporta Tara. Tu ne sais rien parce que tu ne vois rien ! Pour eux, nous sommes des monstres avant même d'avoir prouvé que nous pouvions être différents, que nous pouvions être des gens bien. Mais, ils ne nous laissent aucune chance.

- Tara, arrête, tu…

- Arrêter quoi ? cria-t-elle de plus belle en lui coupant la parole. J'ai bien l'intention de leur prouver le contraire. Je vais suivre le même chemin que père. Je vais apprendre la magie noire et toutes les autres sortes de magies qui existent.

- Où veux-tu que cela te mène ? demanda Théo.

- Quand j'aurais terminé mes études à Poudlard en étant considérée comme la meilleure élève de tout les temps, et que j'aurais acquis assez de connaissance magique, je ferais ce que mon père n'a jamais pu faire.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Père a choisi la voix de la violence et de la force pour se faire entendre. Moi, je vais choisir celle de la diplomatie et de la subtilité. Notre nom sera autant respectée que celui de notre grand-père Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu comptes entrer au ministère de la magie, mais pour faire quelle carrière ?

- Quand j'y serais, je te le dirais, mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas me mettre des battons dans les roues.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser pratiquer de la magie noire, s'écria Théo. Si un élève, un professeur ou même un membre du ministère l'apprenait, nous serions finis.

- Ca n'arrivera pas si tu te tais, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et si l'un de tes « amis » de Serpentard se faisait prendre, répliqua Théo en ignorant les paroles de sa jumelle. Tu tomberais toi aussi.

- Aucun risque, souffla Tara. Ils sont prudents et me sont fidèle. Il n'arrivera rien.

- Le pire s'est que tu entraînes ses filles et fils de Mangemorts dans la même situation que leurs parents et grands-parents autrefois. Tu les mets en danger tout comme nous et notre famille.

- Si je comprends, tu ne seras pas avec moi pour accomplir mon objectif ?

- Non, et je vais t'en empêcher, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah oui et comment ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Il me suffirait d'écrire une lettre aux parents et papa te passerait le savon de ta vie.

- Tu ne le feras pas, fit Tara avec une certitude qui étonna son frère.

- Pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Parce que si tu tentes quoique se soit, je leur dirais bien avant que tu es amis avec le fils de notre ennemi, James Potter.

- Tu n'oserais pas, souffla Théo en blanchissant.

- Oh que si, soutint Tara. Je te propose ceci. Tu fermes les yeux et moi je ne dis rien sur ton amitié.

Dos au mur, Théo n'avait pas le choix.

- Très bien, j'accepte puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Mais sache une chose, ajouta-t-il, tant que tu auras cet objectif stupide, tu n'es plus ma sœur.

Sans un mot sans un regard de plus, il parti et retourna au château laissant Tara blessée comme jamais dans sa vie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Machinalement, Tara porta la main à sa poitrine à ce souvenir déchirant. De puis lors, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un tour béant dans son cœur et celui-ci était ravivé à chaque confrontation avec son jumeau.

- Tara, est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix masculine.

Sortant de sa transe, la jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était déjà arrivée au bord du lac, assise sur un banc aux côtés de son petit ami, Seth Avery.

- Excuse-moi Seth, j'ai croisé mon frère tout à l'heure et je…

- Tu es peinée par sa manière de se comporter avec toi, termina-t-il la connaissant presque par cœur.

Sa petite amie acquiesça légèrement de la tête sans dire mot. La contemplant en silence, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique à cet instant.

La tête faiblement inclinée vers sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos dans lesquels se reflétaient une lueur de tristesse et de colère mélangées, les lèvres entre-ouvertes d'où s'échappait son souffle chaud, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux jouant avec les ourlets de sa jupe.

Oui, Tara était très belle à cet instant, bien que selon lui, elle l'était toujours.

Seth se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être aussi proche et intime avec la jeune Jedusor. En dehors des membres de sa famille, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle laissait tomber son masque de froideur pour se montrer telle qu'elle était : une jeune femme douce, souriante et amicale.

Ressentant le besoin immédiat d'avoir un contact avec elle, Seth, d'une seule main, lui prit les siennes avant de poser l'autre derrière la nuque de la jeune femme. Tara se tourna vers lui pour encrer ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Voyant qu'il avançait son visage vers le sien, elle referma les yeux. Aussitôt, et avec une extrême douceur, les lèvres de Seth rencontrèrent les siennes.

Comme toujours un peu hésitant au début, le baiser se fit plus tendre et plus passionné.

Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Tara passa les bras autour du coup de Seth qui en profita pour la tirer plus à lui. Il passa une main dans les long cheveux ébène de Tara et en sentit la douce odeur vanillée.

Enlacé étroitement, les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de leurs derniers instants avant les vacances de fin d'année.

**Demeure des Scott, avant-veille de Noël**

Décidemment, on pouvait dire que James Sirius Potter détestait – et s'était peu dire – le premier jour qu'il passait chez lui. A peine avait-il quitté le Poudlard Express – non sans avoir été obligé de calmer une nouvelle fois le jeu avec Tara et Théo – voilà qu'il subissait l'interrogatoire complet de son père sur les évènements s'étant déroulé à l'école.

- Alors comment vont les cours ?

- Très bien, papa ! répéta-t-il pour la ixième fois.

- D'accord, mais concrètement ?

- Et bien, disons que je me trouve souvent dans les cinq premiers de la classe dans la majorité des cours, informa James avec lassitude.

Dieu qu'il aurait aimé qu'on le lança en paix son premier jour de vacances !

- Et qui sont-ils, ces cinq autres élèves ? questionna avidement Harry Potter.

- Comme d'habitude, et ce depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, Tara Jedusor est première dans toutes les matières qu'elle suit, c'est-à-dire tous ce que l'école propose.

- Et ben, souffla le Survivant avec ébahissement.

- Ensuite vient, Théo Jedusor. Seth Avery et moi-même nous disputons la troisième place et en cinquième position, une jeune fille de Serdaigle dont le nom m'échappe.

- De la part des jumeaux cela ne m'étonne pas, s'exclama Harry dédaigneusement. Je parie même que le jeune Thomas est lui aussi en tête de classe. En revanche savoir qu'un Avery soit aussi brillant, ça tout sous le miracle !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? demanda son fils vaguement intéressé.

- Je connais son père et on ne peut pas dire que s'est une lumière. Enfin ! soupira-t-il. Et sinon, tout va bien ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien de neuf à me dire, insista Harry.

- Oh papa, ça suffit hein ! s'écria James. Je commence à en avoir marre ! Si tu veux savoir ce que les Jedusor trafiquent, pose-moi la question directement.

- Très bien, se résigna son père. Alors, je t'écoute !

- Tu es vraiment impossible, s'indigna James. Parfois, je me demande si les jumeaux n'ont pas tort en disant que s'est toi le monstre.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant le soin, au passage de fusiller son père du regard.

- James, James, cria celui-ci à son encontre.

- Il n'a pas tort et tu le sais, s'exclama Siri qui avait, semble-t-il, tout entendu.

- Non, je ne sais rien, se borna Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas demander à ton fils de jouer les espions.

- C'est juste que…

- Tu es inquiet, continua-t-elle. Oui, je le sais.

De son côté, dans sa chambre, James fulminait.

- Comment ose-t-il être aussi injuste envers eux ! Ils sont mes amis, bien que papa ne le sache pas.

Soupirant de lassitude face au comportement de son père, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit avant de soulever du pied une latte du plancher et d'en tirer un album. L'ouvrant avec précaution, il regarda une à une les photos de ses amis et lui.

Il y en avait même de Tara, prise à son insu bien évidemment. Quelques petits coups furent frappés à sa porte, le tirant de sa rêverie. Sa mère apparut sur le seuil.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

- Evidemment maman, sourit-il.

- Hum, tu regardes encore cet album, souffla Siri en s'asseyant aux côtes de son fils aîné.

Si Harry n'était pas au courant des relations qu'entretenait James avec les jumeaux Jedusor et plus particulièrement avec Théo, Siri, elle, savait tout.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu sembles si triste, reprit-elle en regardant une photo des jumeaux et dans son fils en pleine chamaillerie. Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ton père.

S'il sembla hésité, cela ne se remarqua pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, James se lança :

- Depuis l'étrange évasion de leur père, les jumeaux sont distant l'un envers l'autre voire agressifs.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient inséparable, murmura sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est ce que je croyais aussi, soupira James, mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux et aucun des deux ne veut me dire quoi.

- Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?

- Au départ, je pensais que c'était à cause du petit ami de Tara, Seth Avery, reprit-il en crachant le nom du garçon, mais c'est bien plus que cela. En tout cas, je sais que Tara fait un truc qui ne plait pas à Théo.

- Très étrange en effet, médita Siri. Tu as essayé de les réconcilier ?

- Evidemment, s'indigna son fils, mais pas moyen de s'approcher de Tara quand son bulldog de petit ami est dans les parages. Avery m'aime encore moins qu'elle. Pire, il me hait.

- Et je crois que c'est réciproque, compléta Siri.

- C'est sûr ! ajouta son fils.

James tourna lentement les pages de son album photos commentant à sa mère chacune d'entre elle avec un magnifique sourire collé au visage.

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi Teddy est-il tout vert ? demanda Siri en regardant une photo de son jeune frère en dernière année à Poudlard.

- Il avait fait le malin en avalant toute une boîte de Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochu. Le seul ennuie s'est qu'il n'y en avait qu'au goût de poubelle, foi, tripe et crottes de nez. Le pauvre, il n'en mange plus depuis lors !

Tous deux rigolèrent un moment à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Puis, tournant une nouvelle page, Siri eu la surprise de découvrir une photo de la famille Jedusor au complet.

- D'où tiens-tu cela ? s'informa l'Elfe.

- Oh ! C'est Théo qui me la donnée. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais on a chacun voulu une photo de la famille de l'autre. Peut-être pour se souvenir que l'on n'est pas si différent, je ne sais pas.

- C'était une bonne idée, souffla Siri en contemplant les visages de Tom et Tania, souriant leur faisant signe.

- Regarde, lança James en pointant du doigt un autre cliché le montrant entre les Jumeaux Jedusor bras dessus bras dessous. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Théo et moi avons réussi à convaincre Tara de m'accorder son portrait.

- Etonnant, je pensais qu'elle ne t'appréciait pas.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça James tristement. On a dû la soudoyer pour obtenir ces photos, rigola-t-il en en montrant une autre de Tara seule.

- La soudoyer, répéta sa mère. Comment ça ?

- Tara Jedusor a un pêché mignon, sourit le jeune homme. Elle aime les bonbons à la fleur de rose noire. Même à Pré-au-lard on n'en trouve pas toujours tant leur fabrication est complexe.

- Oui, je connais bien, affirma Siri.

- J'ai dû attendre quatre mois pour en trouver. Du coup, je lui en ai acheté le double de ce qui était prévu. Comme récompense, quatre photos d'elle au lieu de deux.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas, soupira sa mère.

- Oui, admit James. Depuis que je suis ami avec Théo, je m'efforce d'être agréable avec elle, mais elle me repousse et ce, depuis quatre ans. Mais, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

- Tu as raison. Le père d'Harry a bien attendu six ans avant de sortir avec ta grand-mère, comment Siri.

- Sortir avec Tara n'est pas au programme, s'offusqua le jeune homme. Si je pouvais m'en faire une amie, je m'en contenterais, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Sentant la morosité de son fils, Siri passa un bras sur ses épaules en le secouant légèrement.

- Tu as fait preuve d'une très grande largesse d'esprit quand tu as compris que les enfants Jedusor ne sont pas responsables des actes de leur père. Un jour, je l'espère, tout s'arrangeras pour eux et…

- Et quoi ? encouragea James.

- Et peut-être que nous aurons la chance de partager un jour de Noël.

- Tu le penses sérieusement, se réjouit-il.

- Oui, mon fils, j'en suis sûre.

**Manoir Jones, veille de Noël**

Le retour des trois enfants des Jedusor s'étaient excellemment bien déroulé. S'informant de la vie de chacun à Poudlard, Tom et Tania étaient heureux de revoir leur progéniture.

D'ailleurs, la petite famille avait veillé tard. Tous assis au coin du feu, mangeant des friandises, ils s'étaient retrouvés après cinq mois de séparation.

Au souvenir de l'agréable soirée passée en compagnie de ses frères et des ses parents, Tara ne pu réprimer un sourire. Surtout, que Théo et elle avait fait un miracle : se supporter pendant plus d'une journée.

S'arrachant à la pile de devoirs de vacances déjà bien entamée, elle quitta le salon commun pour prendre un livre d'Arithmancie dont elle avait besoin. Ecartant les choses inutiles, elle s'empara du livre quand son attention fut portée sur une petite boîte en métal blanc avec une rose noire pour dessin

La prenant avec délicatesse, la jeune femme l'ouvrir. Elle était vide et pourtant Tara le savait. La boîte de bonbons à la fleur de rose noire que James Potter lui avait remise en échange de son portrait été vide depuis bien longtemps.

D'ailleurs, Tara ne l'avait même pas touché. Le jour où James la lui avait donnée, elle était en retard à un de ses cours et avait oublié des livres dans son dortoir, abandonnant la boîte sur son lit. Quand elle était revenue, la boîte était toujours là, mais vide sur le lit de Mindy Wilford.

Tara avait tellement été en colère ce jour-là que depuis, Mindy essayait de se rattraper plus par peur de Tara que par véritable envie.

- James Potter, soupira-t-elle en retournant dans le salon avec cette boîte vide qu'elle trimbalait avec elle depuis des mois.

A peine se fut-elle concentrée sur son devoir que Théo déboula comme une furie dans la pièce, un morceau de parchemin en main.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, demanda sa sœur.

- James vient de m'envoyer une lettre, répondit-il en lui tendant le papier. Lis, tu verras.

Regardant alternativement son jumeau et le parchemin comme pour savoir s'il plaisantait, Tara finit par se plonger dans la lecture.

_Cher Théo, _

_Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : j'ai un gros problème sur les bras. _

_Depuis mon retour, mon père n'arrête pas de me poser des questions dérangeante sur Tara et toi ainsi que sur Thomas, mais plus rarement. _

_Bien sûr, j'évite toujours de répondre faignant l'ignorance, mais je commence à éprouve un peu de difficulté. _

_Je ne sais plus trop ce que je peux ou non dire vous concernant._

_J'ai l'impression que père aimerait savoir si vous préparez quelque chose surtout depuis l'évasion de Monsieur Jedusor._

_De plus, père n'a pas digéré ce qui a suivit : sa mise à pied et l'abandon des charges d'agression pour Monsieur Jedusor. _

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ! _

_J'ai jugé inutile et dangereux de dire que Tara et toi étiez en froid pour une raison inconnue ainsi que le fait que Tara fréquentait des enfants de Mangemorts et qu'elle avec l'un d'eux…_

_Peut-être pourriez-vous en discuter tous les deux ? _

_Merci d'avance, _

_Ton ami_

_ James S. Potter_

_P.S. : j'espère que tout va bien pour Tara et toi. Remets-lui mon bonjour._

- Alors, demanda Théo au bout d'un moment. Tu trouves toujours que James n'es pas digne de confiance ?

- Je suis étonnée d'apprendre qu'il a une réelle sympathie pour notre famille. Il y a un tel respect dans sa manière d'écrire et puis le « Monsieur Jedusor » est tout à fait surprenant de la part du fils de notre bourreau.

- Tu vois, s'écria Théo. James n'est pas notre ennemi. Tout comme nous, il n'est pas responsable des actes de son père.

- Oui, je l'admets, tu as raison, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Se serait tellement plus simple si tu faisais la paix avec James et que tu abandonnais tes idées de magie noire et de puissance avec tes amis les mini-Mangemorts.

- Etre ami avec Potter, passe encore, mais tu connais ma réponse pour la magie noire : je n'abandonnerais pas Théo, désolée.

- Très bien, n'en parlons plus dans ce cas. Ou du moins, pour l'instant, modifia-t-il.

- Tu es incorrigible, rigola sa jumelle.

- Pas autant que toi, rétorqua-t-il à son tour.

Tous deux partirent dans un fou rire qui détendit l'atmosphère. Reprenant leur sérieux, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux attendant chacun que l'autre face le premier pas. Finalement, ils avancèrent d'un même mouvement et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Tara.

- Toi aussi sœurette. Que fait-on pour James ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

- J'ai une idée, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau, Tara se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin vierge et de sa plume noire pour finir par s'agenouiller près de la table basse.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je réponds aux questions de James, tout simplement.

_Potter, _

_Je dois te montrer ma gratitude pour nous avoir avertis de la curiosité malsaine de ton père à notre égard. _

_Je te dirais simplement ceci. Pour qu'il arrête définitivement de te questionner – et cela vaut mieux pour toi comme pour nous – il faut que tu attaque de front._

_Je m'explique. La prochaine fois qu'il te posera une question, mets-toi en colère en lui disant que tu en a marre de cacher la vérité sur ta relation avec Théo et moi-même. _

_Dis-lui – avec un air déterminer – que Théo est ton meilleur ami depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrez. Si sa réaction n'est pas suffisante, rajoute que tu sors avec moi. Là, il devrait se mettre en colère et ne pas te croire. _

_Arranges-toi pour lui faire la leçon. Je te fais confiance sur ce point pour en avoir eu un avant-goût. _

_Bonne chance et tiens-nous au courant, s'il te plaît._

_Même si cela me coûte de dire cela, j'espère que tout va bien pour ta famille – sauf ton père – et te souhaite un joyeux Noël._

_Cordialement, _

_ Tara E. Jedusor_

_P.S. : Je crois n'empêche qu'il serait temps de trouver un moyen pour annoncer à nos père que mon frère et toi êtes amis. Ca ne peut plus durer, nous avons assez d'ennuis comme ça._

- Tu crois sérieusement que cela marchera ? demanda Théo après avoir lu par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Je l'espère du moins, soupira Tara.

- On sera vite fixé, ajouta son jumeau en s'emparant du parchemin plié.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un fin sifflet d'argent à la main.

Le portant à ses lèvres, un son doux et mélodieux en sorti. Quelques instants plus tard, un magnifique hibou Grand Duc se posa sur le rebord ouvert de la fenêtre.

Sans plus tarder, Théo accrocha la missive à la pate de l'oiseau avant de lui donner quelques grains pour le remercier. Sitôt, le hiboux s'envola et disparut à l'horizon.

Le jeune Jedusor se retourna vers sa sœur et constata qu'elle s'était déjà réinstallée à son bureau, la tête penchée sur ses devoirs, sa main écrivant à toute vitesse.

_« Décidemment, elle ne s'arrête jamais » pensa-t-il._

- Oui, Théo, je sais que tu penses que je ne m'accorde pas assez de temps pour moi, mais je préfère être débarrassée de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible.

Si le jeune homme fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Certes, il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que sa sœur puisse lire aussi facilement dans les pensées de gens, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi à l'aise quand tu utilises la magie de m'esprit, ça m'épate, s'enflamma-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, reconnut Tara sans relever la tête vers lui. Je crois que je tiens ce don de papa. Lui non plus n'a jamais eu de problème avec cette magie. Elle lui est innée, tout comme pour moi je suppose.

- A côté de toi, je fais vraiment tâche, soupira son jumeau.

A cette remarque de faiblesse, Tara releva derechef la tête et regarda son frère avec un air suspicieux.

- Tu sais très bien que ton seul problème avec la magie de l'esprit et que tu laisses tes défenses sans protection à longueur de temps.

- Oui, je sais, mais cela demande une telle concentration.

- C'est vrai qu'au début, cela doit être assez pénible, mais après tout devient automatique. Tu devrais t'entraîner là-dessus avec moi.

- On en reparlera, d'accord, proposa Théo en s'installant à son bureau.

- Comment tu voudras, souffla Tara en replongeant dans son devoir.

Seul le bruit de la plume de Tara, grattant le parchemin, rompait le silence. Théo, lui, tentait vainement de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il lisait. Se rendant compte qu'il était toujours à la même page depuis une vingtaine de minutes, le jeune homme envoya valser le livre en travers de la pièce.

Le bruit de la chute fit se relever la tête de sa jumelle.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage ! s'exaspéra Théo. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Que dirais-tu de faire ton travail scolaire, proposa-t-elle. Ca t'occuperait l'esprit et ça ne te ferais pas de tord d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai nullement l'envie de travailler, répliqua-t-il. Je suis en vacances.

- Et aussi en année de BUSES, rappela Tara.

- Oh, ne commence pas avec ça, s'écria Théo.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes. Plus que surprise par le comportement de son jumeau, elle referma son cahier et son livre, replia son parchemin avant de se lever et de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Viens près de moi Théo, intima-t-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, reprit-elle une fois qu'il fut assis.

- Je suis un peu anxieux, révéla-t-il.

- Et cela aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec la visite de la famille adoptive de maman ?

- Peut-être ! Sais-tu à quelle heure ils vont arrivés ?

- Maman a dit qu'ils seraient là vers le début d'après-midi, répondit Tara.

- Il est déjà deux heures, remarqua Théo.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder dans ce cas.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout le manoir.

- Et bien, quand on parle du loup, sourit la jeune femme.

- Allons les accueillirent, s'exclama joyeusement son frère en quittant la pièce.

Tara, elle, se leva avec une certaine lenteur. Contrairement à son frère, elle n'était pas si pressée car rares étaient les visites de ses grands-parents adoptifs.

La dernière remontait à plus de cinq ans, pour la rentrée à Poudlard des jumeaux. Cette fois-ci, s'était pour la rentrée de Thomas et la naissance prochaine de leur petite sœur sans prénom.

Les parents adoptifs de Tania faisaient partie d'une étrange famille de sorciers et de moldus. Au fil des siècles, la grande et riche famille des Jones avaient remarqué la bizarrerie dont étaient atteints leurs descendants.

En effet, les enfants, fille et garçon confondu, étaient sorciers une génération sur deux. Le père adoptif de Tania, lui était un moldu alors que son propre père était un sorcier.

C'est pour cela que cette noble famille était connue à la fois du monde sorcier et du monde moldu. Albus Dumbledore était d'ailleurs un vieil ami de la famille ayant travaillé autrefois avec l'arrière-grand-père des enfants Jedusor, Erwan Jones.

Grace à cette amitié, il pu confier sa fille Tania aux grands soins d'un membre de la famille Jones.

A cette époque, Henry Jones, père adoptif de Tania, était un jeune industriel moldu fraichement marié à Erika Carter, fille d'un grand avocat.

Quelques années après avoir accueillit Tania malgré les risques encourut – car oui, les Jones étaient au courant de la menace que représentait Lord Voldemort – ils eurent trois enfants, tous sorciers.

Cela étant dû à la bizarrerie magique qui sautait une génération sur deux.

Bien sûr, la famille Jones avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre les raisons de leur fille Tania à vouloir passer sous les ordres de terrible mage noir pendant la guerre.

Et cela fut encore plus dur quand ils apprirent qu'elle l'avait épousé. Encore aujourd'hui, une lueur de peur brillait dans leurs yeux à la vue de leur gendre, Tom Jedusor.

A cette idée, Tara ne pu réprimer un sourire typiquement Jedusorien. Le weekend de Noël risquait d'être intéressant en prenant compte de la présence de Severus et de Bellatrix Rogue.

Gagnant les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée, la jeune femme perçut des éclats de voix. Elle s'arrêta pour mieux regarder la scène de plus haut.

Tara aperçut Henry Jones, son grand-père adoptif ainsi que Erika Jones, sa grand-mère, à qui elle devait son deuxième prénom.

Respectivement âgés de soixante-deux et soixante ans, le couple, malgré leur chevelure poivre et sel, avaient gardé la vigueur de jeunes gens. Armé de paquet cadeaux, ils serraient leur fille à l'en étouffer, des larmes de joie coulant sur leurs visages ridés.

Un peu en rentrait, les trois enfants naturels du couple Jones.

Haley Jones, trente-neuf ans, étaient la plus âgées de trois. Sa longue chevelure blonde accentuait la pâleur de son visage et de ses yeux bleus.

Ensuite venait Adrien, trente-sept ans et Elena, trente-trois ans. Tous deux aussi blonds que leur sœur et que leurs parents autrefois.

Tara pu comprendre aisément sa mère qui avait toujours pensé avoir été adoptée. Bien étant tous les quatre des sorciers, Tania ne leur ressemblait en rien physiquement.

La jeune femme remarqua que ses tantes et son oncle s'étaient abstenu de venir avec leur conjoint respectif et leurs deux enfants.

Tara retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir ses six moldus de cousins et cousines pendant tout un réveillon voire plus.

Prenant l'air le plus joyeux que possible, elle descendit les escaliers, prête à affronter cette famille.

- Tu nous a énormément manqué Tania, souffla Haley en enlaçant sa sœur.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, répondit-elle chaleureusement.

- Tu te portes comme un charme, remarqua Haley. Tu es plus que rayonnante quand tu es enceinte, ajouta-t-elle.

- Cela est dû aux bons soins de père, répliqua Tara.

A cette simple réplique, tous se retournèrent vers elle. Nullement gênée par l'attention fixée sur elle, Tara se permit un sourire moqueur en reprenant :

- Tu ne crois pas Tante Haley ?

- Oh euh…Si bien sûr que si ! balbutia-t-elle. Qui pourrait douter de la servitude de ton père pour Tania ?

Tara et son père remarquèrent bien qu'Haley doutait de ses propres paroles. Après tout, aucuns d'eux n'aimaient le mage et, dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion, la jeune Jedusor s'arrangeait pour leur faire reconnaître les qualités de son père.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil sachant que sa fille ne supportait pas plus que lui les rares visites de la famille adoptive de Tania.

- Tara, chérie, enfin te voilà !

- Bonjour Grand-mère, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de la vieille dame. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi mon enfant, mais laisse-moi un peu te regarder.

Sitôt, Tara s'écarta. Tournant lentement sur elle-même, elle permit à ses grands-parents de la regarder sous toutes les coutures comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment avec Théo et Thomas.

- Tu es devenue une bien belle jeune fille, commenta Adrien, son oncle.

- Oui, ajouta Elena, tu dois faire tourner la tête de pas mal de garçon à Poudlard.

- Difficile à croire que Théo et toi êtes jumeaux, continua Henry, son grand-père sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père et lui…

- A maman, oui je sais, compléta Tara. Tout le monde nous le dit !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas !

La petite troupe partit dans des discussions diverses en plein milieu du hall. Tom et Tara échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ce seul contact leur permettait d'avoir des discussions grâce à l'utilisation de la magie de l'esprit. C'était très pratique parfois !

_- Où sont Belle et Severus ? demanda la jeune femme._

_- Partis faire quelques courses, pourquoi ? _

_- Je me disais juste qu'il serait bien d'avoir des alliés dans toute cette tribu._

_- Oui, tu as raison, admit Tom. Ces trois jours vont être difficiles. _

_- Ca ira mieux quand notre couple fétiche sera là, remarqua Tara. _

Ils restèrent tout deux en silence pendant quelques instants. Soudain Tom eut un étrange pressentiment, comme si savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

_- Tu n'as rien à me dire, Tara, demanda-t-il. _

_- Non, père, il n'y a rien, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation que Tom remarqua. _

Sitôt dit, elle rompit le contact visuel, évitant ainsi d'exposer ses pensées et ses souvenirs à son père.

Ce n'était nullement le moment pour qu'il apprenne que sa fille pratiquait la magie noire avec une bande d'enfants de Mangemorts, qu'elle sortait avec l'un d'eux. Sans oublier l'amitié de Théo avec James et leur échange de courrier. Non, se n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Et nous allions dans le grand salon, proposa Tania.

- Excellente idée chérie, clama son père.

- Thomas et les jumeaux vont vous débarrasser de vos affaires et les porter dans vos chambres respectives, continua-t-elle.

Sans discuter les adolescents se saisirent des manteaux, écharpes et autres gants ainsi que des sacs de voyage et des sacs de cadeaux de Noël.

- Nous allons installer ceux-ci au pied sapin quand nous aurons tout porter, annonça Théo.

- Merci les enfants, lança leur grand-mère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont serviables et polis, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du couple Jedusor en les précédant vers le salon.

Tara ne pu retenir un soupira de soulagement quand le silence revint ce que son jumeau remarqua.

- Sois gentille Tara.

- Gentille, s'étonna-t-elle, mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer, s'exclama Thomas. Vous étiez assez pénibles à Poudlard alors silence et montez !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard étonné et un sourire devant l'autorité de leur jeune frère.

- Un vrai petit Jedusor, rigolèrent-ils.

- Vous croyez, s'enthousiasma-t-il plein de joie.

Devant son regard plein d'espoir, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire suivit par Thomas.

Une fois toutes les affaires installées, et les chambres prêtent à accueillirent leurs hôtes, les enfants Jedusor redescendirent armés des paquets cadeaux. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent leur parrain et marraine.

- Ca va les gosses, lança Bella.

- Oui, mais ça irait mieux si la famille de maman…

- Tara, s'offusqua Théo avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Oui, ca va, répondit-il à sa place.

- La famille de maman est arrivée, annonça Thomas.

- Ah ! Déjà ! s'exclama Severus.

- Oui, répondirent les trois jeunes avec des sourires.

- Ca risque d'être…intéressant, souffla le couple.

- On n'y va, demanda Bella.

- On vous rejoint après, répondit Théo.

- Oui, ajouta Tara, nous devons mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin.

- Et bien, tant que vous y êtes, mettez ceux-ci aussi, s'enquit Severus.

- Ok !

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Les trois ados échangèrent des regards conspirateurs. Tous trois savaient que les Jones n'aimaient pas particulièrement Bellatrix sachant qu'elle avait été la plus fidèle partisane de Lord Voldemort.

A l'opposé, ils s'entendaient à merveille avec Severus qui, lui, faisait tout pour les critiquer sans en avoir l'air alors que Bella était d'une gentillesse à faire peur.

Enfin, ça risquait d'être drôle !

Dans le grand salon, au retour des enfants, les discussions allaient bon train.

- Avez-vous déjà choisi un prénom pour votre petite fille à naitre, demanda Elena.

- Non, pas encore, répondit calmement Tom. Nous hésitons sur plusieurs.

- Ah oui et lesquels ?

- Et bien, reprit Tania en regardant son mari qui lui tenait la main. Il y a Théa qui nous plait bien.

- Oh non, s'exclama Haley. Ca ressemble bien trop à Théo !

- Oui c'est vrai, en convint Tania. Il y a aussi Teresa, Tessa,…

- Talia, Tracy et Théodora, compléta Tom.

- Talia, si je puis me permettre ça fait trop.

- Explique-toi Bella, demanda son amie.

- Tania, Tara, Talia, remarqua-t-elle. Ce sont les mêmes sons.

- Elle a raison, confirma Henry. Quant à Teresa, c'est un peu – comment dire – vieillot.

- Tessa me plaît bien, lâcha Thomas.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui maman, j'aime bien !

- Pourquoi pas, compléta Adrien. Mais au fait, pourquoi tout ses prénoms en T ?

- Tout simplement parce que nous voulons garder la structure de nos propres noms, répondit sa sœur adoptive. Tania Elisa Jones et Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- T.E.J, compléta Tom.

- Ah oui, d'accord, s'exclama la grand-mère. Excellent idée.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Henry et Tom parlaient politique moldue et sorcière alors que Tania, Elena et Adrien parlaient livre. De leur côté Severus, Tara et Haley conversaient sur la métrise des potions tandis que Théo, Erika, Thomas et Bella discutaient sortilèges et enchantements, ma matière qu'enseignait cette dernière à Poudlard.

- Dites-moi, lança Henry (beau-père de Tom), j'ai entendu dire que le nombre de famille de Sang-Purs commençait à baisser ses dernières années.

- En effet, répondit Tom. Cela est avant tout dû à un changement des mentalités depuis la fin de la guerre. Beaucoup de famille autorise leur descendant à épouser des Sang-mêlé ou des né-moldus.

- Pourtant certaines restent très puissantes dans le monde sorcier, objecta Henry. Comment la famille Malefoy.

- C'est vrai, admit le Lord, bien que les membres de cette famille ne bénéficie plus du respect qui été le leur avant la guerre.

- Oui, au temps de votre grandeur, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de son beau-père claqua comme un fouet si bien que tous tournèrent la tête vers eux.

- Papa, commença Tania, tu avais promis de faire un effort.

- Ca va aller ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Tom. Oui, c'est vrai, reprit-il à l'intention d'Henry. Les familles des Sang-Purs étaient au-dessus de tous.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez rejeté ce que vous êtes, s'entêta Henry, un Sang-mêlé.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, s'offusqua Tom. Mon moldu de père m'a abandonné avant même que je sois né et ma sorcière de mère a préféré mourir plutôt que de m'élever. Je crois que ma haine pour les gens de votre espèce est fondée.

- Les gens de mon espèce, répéta son beau-père ahuri. Je vous signale que je descends d'une famille sorcière.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Tom, mais une famille sorcière dont les enfants sont sorciers une génération sur deux. Si je ne me trompe votre père et vos enfants sont tous des sorciers avérés et d'une très grande qualité, mais vous, qu'en est-il.

- Tom, prévint Tania.

- Je ne dépasserais pas les limites, ne t'en fait pas.

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas un sorcier, reprit Henry, mais la magie…

- Coule dans vos vaines, compléta Tom. Oui, je la sens.

Le silence plana pendant quelque instant avant que le mage noir ne reprenne.

- J'ai fait des choses terribles dans ma vie et j'en regrette certaines, mais ne me jugé pas s'il vous plaît. D'autres le font déjà.

- J'ai fermé les yeux sur ce que vous êtes pendant bien longtemps, pour ma fille, informa Henry en regardant Tania. Vous semblez la combler de bonheur et vous êtes un excellent père si je me file à ce que nos petits-enfants sont devenus. Aujourd'hui vous êtes un homme de bien.

- Merci, souffla Tom.

- Ne me remerciez pas ! répliqua-t-il. Il suffit de regarder les visages rayonnant de Tania et des enfants pour voir que vous faites partie de leur équilibre. Je sais que jamais vous ne leur tournerez le dos tout comme ils ne le feront jamais envers vous.

Les paroles de son grand-père touchèrent beaucoup Tara. Elle se rendait à présent compte à quel point elle blesserait ses parents le jour où ils apprendraient sa « trahison ».

Comment pourrait-elle leur infliger pareille chose alors qu'ils étaient si bon envers elle. Soudain, Tara se trouva être très égoïste, mais après tout, elle voulait laver l'honneur de son nom. Était-ce un crime.

- J'ai quelque chose à dire, s'exclama-t-elle fortement.

- Qui y a-t-il Tara, lui demanda son père.

- Je…

« J'ai fait quelque chose de grave et j'entraîne des soi-disant amis avec moi », voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais rien ne vint.

- Oui Tara, l'encouragea sa mère.

- Je voulais dire à quel point je suis fière d'elle la fille et la petite-fille de deux hommes aussi exceptionnels que vous, répondit-elle en regardant alternativement son père et son grand-père.

Sa réponse sembla passer bon puisque les deux hommes vinrent l'enlacer à tour de rôle. Théo regarda sa jumelle avec effarement. Il avait cru, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle allait cracher le morceau sur ses activités. On fond de lui, il savait qu'elle y avait pensé.

Mais pourquoi s'être rétractée ?

- Dites-moi, intervint Severus auprès d'Henry Jones, au sujet de l'essence magique qui s'écoule dans vos vaines sans se développer, je me demandais si…

Les conversations reprirent bon train, alors que Tara Jedusor se morfondait dans ses sombres pensées.

Cette soirée de réveillon allait peut-être se révéler intéressante tout compte fait.

**Et voilà le sixième chapitre ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard de plusieurs mois, mais entre les cours, blocus, examens, résultats et maintenant mon job d'étudiant, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! **

**Je posterais le septième chapitre à la fin du mois et deux autres en août !**

**Bisous ! **

**Diabo….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Comme promis, je poste un nouveau chapitre fin juillet (avec un petit jour de retard).**

**Je tiens à remercier amellg et mélanie360 pour m'avoir mis dans leurs favoris. **

**Par contre, je suis un peu déçue de constater que les 21 visiteurs de mon chapitre 6 n'ont laissé aucuns commentaires. **

**Vous, chers lecteurs, pourriez au moins prendre deux minutes de votre temps pour poster une petite review… Ce serait sympathique ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Le prochain suivra avant la fin des vacances ! **

**Diaboliqua **

_Chapitre 7 : Cadeaux, échange de courrier et regrets_

L'heure de minuit approchait à grands pas. Toute la petite famille s'était rassemblée autour du feu de cheminée dans la salle à manger qui comportait une partie salon près de l'âtre. La grande table n'avait même pas été débarrassée de leur festin de Noël.

Un peu en retrait, dans le plus grand coin, se trouvait le sapin. Richement décoré de boules d'or et d'argent, il dégageait une délicieuse odeur de bois.

Eparpillé à son pied, les nombreux cadeaux attendant d'être ouvert.

Les conversations s'étaient, au fil de la soirée, tout doucement éteintes. Chacun profitant maintenant de la présence des autres.

Les yeux rivés sur le feu, une tasse de café et une assiette vide sur le sol – qui, autrefois, contenait une tranche de buche – la plus part étaient plongé dans leur pensée les ramenant dans leurs vieux souvenir. D'autre encore, chuchotaient à voix basse comme s'ils craignaient que le silence de fut brisé.

Lentement, sans un bruit, Tom Jedusor se leva, suivit des yeux par sa femme, et s'installa derrière le grand piano à cordes. Avec une grande agilité, ses doigts se mirent à parcourir le clavier libérant ainsi une douce musique.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le musicien, écoutant, buvant chaque note de la mélodie.

Tania observa son époux. Les yeux fermé, il vivait la musique. A l'époque où ils vivaient des moments de terreur et de doute, vingt ans plus tôt, il arrivait au couple Jedusor de s'enfermer dans cette pièce qui leur était exclusivement réservée.

Alors, Tom s'asseyant au piano et laissait son cœur s'exprimer derrière sa douce musique. Tania seule connaissait cet exutoire, ce havre de paix. Lors de ses moments particuliers, elle sentait leurs esprits et leurs magies se mêler, s'entrechoquer pour ne former plus qu'un seul et même être.

Tania ferma les yeux, comme elle le faisait toujours, et se laissa bercer par le son mélodieux de la musique.

Soudain, un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres et la musique s'arrêta.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la jeune dame se retrouva entourée de son mari et de ses enfants. Les autres étaient en alerte ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ma douce, demanda Tom alarmé. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Avant qu'elle ne pu répondre un autre petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle sursauta de surprise.

- Maman, s'inquiéta Théo à son tour, alors que son père se saisissait de la main de son épouse. Qui a-t-il ?

- Je…je crois…c'est le bébé, souffla-t-elle hésitante en touche son ventre.

- Il a bougé ? questionna avidement Tara.

- Oui, rigola Tania de joie.

Sursautant à nouveau, elle lança à Tom :

- Le bébé vient encore de bougé, on dirait qu'il donne des coups de pieds. Pose ta main.

Hésitant un vague instant, le Lord posa sa main libre sur le ventre rebondit de sa femme. Aussi vite, il l'enleva.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'elle est sauvageonne ! Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda-t-il préoccupé.

- Non, ça surprend !

- Incroyable, souffla Thomas qui assistait au phénomène pour la première fois. Notre sœur ne bouge plus, dit-il tristement quand il eut posé sa main et que rien ne vint.

- Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'y a plus de musique, se risqua Henry.

- Grand-père a raison, sourit Tara. Papa, joue du piano.

Avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage, Tom s'exécuta non sans avoir embrassé tendrement Tania avant.

Dés que la mélodie revint, le bébé recommença à bouger. Chacun pu, à tour de rôle, le sentir. Un immense sourire ornait les lèvres de chacun.

- Non, mais vraiment, c'est magique, s'exclama Thomas en sentant les coups sous sa paume. Waouh…

Tout le monde se permit un petit éclat de rire. Tara se leva et s'approcha de son père pour finir par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- On dirait que tu es l'homme le plus heureux du monde, murmura-t-elle d'une voix très basse ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre.

- C'est le cas ! s'exclama le Lord, ravi.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa fille.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, Tara, sourit son père.

- J'aimerais pourtant te l'entendre dire, s'enquit-elle.

- Et bien, je suis fou amoureux de la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde, dit-il avec un magnifique sourire qui ne le quittait pas. J'ai trois enfants brillants, talentueux, et prometteurs. Ils sont ma fierté. Grâce à tes frères et à toi Tara, porter le nom de Jedusor ne me semble plus être un fardeau.

Après un court instant de silence, il reprit :

- La vie me semble plus belle que jamais avec l'arrivée de cette enfant.

- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle lentement. J'aimerais partager ton optimisme des choses, cependant…

- Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas, termina-t-il, je sais. Mais, un jour, toi aussi tu connaîtras ce bonheur pur, et, ce jour-là, plus rien ne pourra t'atteindre.

- Tu es un bon père, répondit la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux.

- Et moi, je ne pouvais espérer meilleure fille.

- Ne t'aventure pas trop vite, répliqua-t-elle ce qui le surprit. Un jour, quand tu sauras ce que j'ai fait, tu ne le penseras plus.

- Ne crois pas ça, dit-il comme s'il savait déjà. Quoique tu fasses Tara, tu resteras toujours ma fille. Je serais toujours fier de toi.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. La boule que Tara avait à l'estomac s'était volatilisée aux vues des paroles de son père. Se tournant vers lui, elle dit :

- Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit en seize ans, mais je t'aime papa.

Même s'il fut surpris, il ne se laissa pas démonter et prit sa fille dans ses bras :

- Je t'aime aussi ma fille.

A cet instant précis, les douze coups de minuit emplirent la pièce de leur son.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux, s'écria joyeusement Thomas.

- Quel âge as-tu pour te comporter ainsi, se moqua Théo.

- Oh, ça va ! bougonna son frère.

- Si je me rappelle bien Théo, s'immisça Tara, la veille de Noël tu ne cessais de dire : " Stupide tradition moldu qui consiste à attendre minuit ". Alors, le quel des deux est le plus gosse ?

Une couleur rouge vive apparut sur les joues de Théo ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Passant la langue à sa sœur, il se retourna faisant mine de bouder.

- Bon, on les ouvre ces cadeaux, proposa Tania.

Ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que l'ouverture de la montagne de cadeaux se fit. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout était ouvert et chacun marquait une attention particulière sur l'un de leur cadeau.

Henry reçut de ses petits-enfants les trente tomes que comprenait " L'encyclopédie sur la politique mondial ". Lui étant un passionné, fut ravi.

Erika, romancière à ses heures perdues, reçut un nécessaire d'écriture et de calligraphie de la part de ses trois filles : Tania, Elena et Haley.

Adrien reçut quand à lui de la part de son père, le tout dernier volume des "Techniques et feintes du Quidditch". Etant entraineur de l'équipe nationale Australienne, cela lui était d'une grande aide.

De leurs côtés, Haley et Elena reçurent de magnifiques perles noires d'orient pour créer une nouvelle gamme de bijoux étant tenancières d'une telle boutique.

Severus eut le plaisir d'avoir un kit des ingrédients les plus rares au monde pour la fabrication de potions de la part des jumeaux.

Bella, quant à elle, eu la surprise de recevoir une magnifique bague en or sertie d'une pierre de lune par son époux.

Thomas reçut un nécessaire à balais et un kit de nettoyage pour son nouveau balais cadeau de ses parents à son anniversaire dernier.

Tara reçut avec joie la collection de robe de saisons et de soirée par ses grands parents ainsi qu'une série de livres sur les mystères des enchantements, les runes anciennes et l'Arithmancie par son père et son parrain.

Théo lui reçut de sa jumelle et de sa mère de nouvelles capes sorcières polaires et d'été ainsi qu'une montre de la part de son père.

Tom reçut des jumeaux un cahier penseur d'idée.

- Le principe, avait expliqué Théo, et que dés que tu écriras une idée, une envie que tu as, le livre te montrera les différentes réalisations possibles.

- Intéressant, avait soufflé le mage.

- On s'en est acheté aussi, informa Tara.

Tania, elle, reçut différentes affaires pour le bébé de la part de sa famille adoptive. De son tendre époux, une paire de boucles d'oreille faite d'or et d'un petit rubis en leur centre.

Pour terminer, elle reçut de ses enfants un bracelet en argent où pendaient leurs pierres de naissance. Cela ponctué d'un commentaire de la part de Tara :

- Il ne restera qu'à ajouter celle de Tessa quand nous connaîtrons la date de sa naissance.

- C'est une belle attention, merci les enfants, fit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir remercié le couple Jedusor pour la soirée, les Jones se retirèrent dans leurs chambres, épuisés par le voyage et la soirée.

Ne restait plus que Tom, Tania et leurs enfants. Ces derniers débarrassaient la pièce pour éviter à leur mère de s'épuiser plus que nécessaire.

- On va porter ça à la cuisine, clama Tara avant de sortir avec ses frères.

Profitant de l'occasion, Tom se dirigea vers une armoire et en sorti un paquet.

- Qu'est-ce donc, demanda Tania, curieuse.

- Un autre cadeau pour toi ma douce, répondit-il énigmatique.

- Ah bon ! s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donné tant tôt dans ce cas.

- Et bien parce que je trouvais un peu déplacé de te le donner devant tes parents. Aller, ouvre-le ! ajouta-t-il devant la réticence de sa femme.

Avec une grande précaution, elle ouvrit le paquet. Tania en tira une nuisette en soie noire brodée de dentelle. La mettant devant, la future mère constata qu'il y avait une fente qui remontait plus haut que sa cuisse.

- Alors, s'impatienta le Lord.

- Elle est splendide Tom ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

- Non, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Cette nuisette ne sera splendide que lorsque tu la porteras.

- Même après toutes ses années, tu le penses toujours, souffla Tania surprise.

- Tania, ma douce ! Tu es plus belle chaque jour que Merlin fait. Le temps n'altère en rien ta beauté. Plus les années passent, plus tu m'éblouis.

Il se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Tu es la plus belle femme à mes yeux Tania. Tu es et resteras à jamais celle qui habite mon cœur, la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime ma douce, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, souffla-t-elle émue au plus haut point ce qu'il remarqua.

La prenant dans ses bras, il glissa une main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Tom ne se penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci le baiser se fit moins sage. Tania se fit plus pressante et passa ses bras autour du coup de son cher et tendre, et se cola un peu plus à son corps. Elle avait toujours apprécié la manière dont leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection.

Il quémanda pour approfondir leur baiser et elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le lui accordant. Leurs langues s'unirent et entamèrent une danse endiablée. Tom passa une main dans les cheveux de sa femme, respirant leur parfum. De son autre main, il caressa la courbe de son dos, arrachant un frisson de plaisir à Tania.

Tom continua son inspection et sa main glissa le long des hanches de Tania pour terminer par sa cuisse. Toujours sans interrompre leur baiser, le Lord la souleva et Tania enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il la soutenu jusqu'à atteindre le canapé pour l'y coucher. Il s'allongea sur elle en prenant garde de ne pas s'appuyer sur son ventre.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle la voix rauque dû au plaisir alors qu'il s'attaquait à son coup. Les enfants vont finir par revenir.

- Je sais, mais je te veux maintenant Tania.

Malgré ses hormones de femme enceinte en ébullition, Tania eut le courage et la force nécessaire pour repousser doucement son mari.

- Attends encore cinq minutes, lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille, et je suis à toi corps et âme.

- Corps et âme, répéta le mage avec un sourire entendu. Intéressant.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé et se mirent à se regarder, les yeux brûlants. Quelques secondes après, les jumeaux et Thomas revinrent.

- Voilà, s'exclama le petit dernier, content. Nous avons tout remit à sa place.

- Très bien les enfants, dit leur père d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude ce que les jumeaux remarquèrent.

- Tout va bien, demanda Tara à ses parents.

Alarmé, le couple se retourna pour le faire face. Pendants quelques secondes, les jumeaux les détaillèrent du regard. Puis, Tania se détourna pour se diriger vers une armoire.

- J'allais oublier de vous donner ceci les enfants, c'est arrivé ce matin.

Elle donna un paquet à Théo et deux à Tara.

- Il y a des mots avec, précisa-t-elle sans les regarder dans les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné pendant lequel Théo et Tara échangèrent un regard.

- Et si vous alliez vous couchez, lança leur père.

- Oh, mais bien sûr, s'exclama Théo. Sommes-nous bête, Tara ?

- Non, non, nous y allons, dit-elle tout sourire. Tu viens Thomas ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, moi, répliqua-t-il perdant sa bonne humeur.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Théo.

- Chouette, s'exclama son jeune frère en partant déjà vers l'escalier.

Les jumeaux le suivirent avant de se retourner vers leurs parents qui se regardaient de nouveau.

- En tout cas, vous n'assurez pas question discrétion, lança Théo.

- Bonne nuit, ricana Tara en leur faisant un petit signe de la main. Et surtout pas de risques inutiles ! Bébé est là, fit-elle en pointant le ventre de sa mère.

Sur ce, ils sortirent pour de bon.

- Ils m'agacent à être si observateurs, s'écria le mage.

- Moi, ça me fait plutôt rire, sourit Tania.

- Cela n'a que très peu d'importance finalement, ajouta-t-il en prenant à nouveau sa femme dans ses bras.

Occupé à monter les escaliers menant à leur appartement, les jumeaux étaient pris d'un fou rire.

- Je me demande quand ils comprendront que leurs yeux les trahissent toujours.

- Aucune idée Théo. N'empêche, papa avec ses yeux quasi écarlate et maman avec les siens qui virent au bleu nuit.

- Oui, en effet, ricana son jumeau. C'est fou comme leurs émotions passent à travers leur regard. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà remarqué ce phénomène chez toi aussi.

- Ah bon ! fit-elle surprise. Et en quelle occasion ?

- Quand tu es en colère après James, par exemple, tes yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur rouge en leur centre. A l'inverse, quand tu es satisfaite de quelque chose, tes yeux noirs deviennent encore plus intenses.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, murmura-t-elle ébahie.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans leur salon où Thomas se trouvait déjà.

- Que fait-on, demanda-t-il derechef.

- Et si on se faisait une petite partie de Bataille explosive, proposa Théo. Tu joues avec nous Tara ?

- Pas tout de suite, j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, répondit-elle en lui montrant les paquets que leur mère leur avaient donné. Et surtout, ajouta-t-elle, connaître l'expéditeur.

- Ouais, fit son jumeau pas très convaincu en commençant à ouvrir le sien.

Le paquet rouge vif renfermait un livre assez épais. Quant il en lut le titre, Théo fut pris d'un fou rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, gronda Tara en s'emparant du bouquin.

Le titre de ce dernier la fit écarquiller des yeux.

- "Comment apprendre à combattre sa stupidité en vingt leçons", lut-elle. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Qui t'a envoyé ça ?

- C'est James, ricana Théo. L'année dernière, je lui avais offert le livre "Comment combattre sa nullité avec les filles" à Noël. Voilà la réponse à mon cadeau.

Le jeune homme repartit aussi sec dans son hilarité. Lui lançant le livre, Tara lança avec froideur :

- Si l'on devait discerner la palme du sorcier le plus idiot de notre époque, je suis sûre que le jury s'arracherait les cheveux pour vous départager.

- Très drôle, Tara, répliqua son jumeau alors que Thomas rigolait de la répartie de sa sœur.

- Je trouve aussi, dit-elle coupant ainsi à toute réplique.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir auprès de Thomas pour, elle-aussi, ouvrit ses paquet. Le vert émeraude – elle en était sûre – était de la part de Seth Avery, son petit ami. Tara s'empara du coffret dans lequel se trouvait une série de plume aussi noir que l'ébène ainsi qu'un encrier.

- Très original de la part d'Avery. Pour un premier cadeau, il fait fort avec des plumes.

- Figure-toi Théo, que ce genre de plume coûte très chères car elles offrent une qualité d'écriture incomparable aux autres. Avec une de ces plumes dans ta main, tes pattes de mouche auraient une chance d'être lisible.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit qu'elle se plongea dans la lecture du petit mot qui allait avec la boîte de plume.

_Très chère Tara,_

_J'espère que ce simple présent mettra ce sourire que j'aime tant sur ton visage. _

_Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits ma belle. Ta présence me manque…_

_Joyeux Noël, à bientôt._

_Je t'adore, _

_ Seth A._

Tara replia le mot et le glissa dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir l'autre paquet, d'un emballage or éclatant. A l'intérieur, une boîte en métal blanc rehaussé d'une rose noire ainsi qu'un petit livre à la couverture verte émeraude.

- James, souffla la jeune femme en ouvrant la boîte avant de prendre un bonbon à la fleur de rose noire.

- James t'a offert un cadeau, murmura Théo surpris.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle ouvrit le petit livre et un morceau de parchemin tomba sur ses genoux. S'en emparant, Tara lut :

_Chère Tara, _

_Tout d'abord, merci pour ton aide. Mon père a sauté à pieds joints dans le piège et maintenant, après une grosse colère, il me laisse tranquille._

_Tout danger est écarté et ce, grâce à toi. _

_Quant au cadeau, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu n'avais plus de ces délicieux bonbons à la fleur de rose noire._

_Pour le petit livre vierge, tu en feras certainement bon usage telle que je te connais. _

_Prends bien soin de toi surtout et passe un joyeux Noël, une bonne année et, n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs ! _

_Aller, à bientôt ! _

_Amicalement, _

_ James Potter_

Riant à grand éclat, Tara se joignit à ses frère pour quelques parties de batailles explosives. Mangeant des bonbons à volonté, parlant de tout et de rien, les frères et sœurs ne se séparèrent que tard dans la soirée.

Une fois Thomas parti, Théo s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant.

- Et bien, et bien ! Quelle journée !

- Oui, c'est sûr !

- Alors que raconte James ?

- Rien de particulier, éluda Tara. Il me remercie de l'aide apportée avec son père, me souhaite un joyeux Noël et tout le toutim.

- Intéressant, souffla son jumeau.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser Théo, je vais de ce pas me coucher.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça-t-il. Bonne nuit Tara.

- Bonne nuit Théo ! Et joyeux Noël, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui, joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit-il surpris en entrant dans sa chambre.

Comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'une seule et même personne, les jumeaux entrèrent dans leur salle de bain, se mirent en tenue de nuit, pour finir par se coucher plume et parchemin à la main.

Tout deux comptaient répondre à leur expéditeur de cadeau le plus vite possible.

_Cher Seth,_

_Je te remercie pour se fabuleux cadeau. D'ailleurs, j'écris en ce moment même avec l'une de tes plumes._

_As-tu reçu mon cadeau ? J'espère qu'il t'a plût. Cet ouvrage n'a pas été facile à trouver, mais ma mère m'a grandement aidée. En tout cas, pour un passionné de la littérature française, tu seras comblé. _

_Je tenais également à te dire que mes pensées étaient souvent portées vers toi. Ta présence et ton soutien me manquent et, je dois dire que je m'en étonne. Tu es bien le premier être pour lequel je me soucie en dehors des membres de ma famille. _

_Prends soin de toi et passe de bonnes vacances. _

_Avec tout mon cœur, _

_ Tara Jedusor_

_Mon très cher James, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent-elles bien ? Et ton Noël en famille ? Tara m'a averti que ton père te laissait tranquille et s'est tant mieux. _

_Ton cadeau m'a bien fait rire. Je vois que tu te rappelle de chaque blague que je t'ai faite. _

_Tu constateras que j'ai été gentil cette année ! Mon cadeau était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. _

_Au fait, depuis quand envoies-tu des cadeaux et des cartes à ma sœur, toi ? _

_Avec l'impatience de ta réponse, _

_Ton fidèle ami, _

_ Théo J._

_James, _

_Contente de t'avoir aidé avec ton père. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne te quémande plus nos moindres faits et gestes. Il n'empêche que je suis toujours d'avis que Théo et toi devriez parler de votre amitié à nos parents. _

_Enfin bref, nous en reparlerons de vive voix une fois à Poudlard. _

_Je tiens à te remercier pour tes deux cadeaux. J'ai déjà une idée d'utilisation pour le petit livre. Quant aux bonbons, ton petit doigt avait bien deviné. _

_Encore merci, bien que cela me brule la main de l'écrire. _

_Cordialement, _

_ Tara E. Jedusor_

_Ma belle Tara, _

_Si ton cadeau t'a plût, j'en suis heureux. Je craignais que se ne fut trop formel. Je te remercie pour le bouquin, il manquait à ma collection. Je l'ai d'ailleurs dévoré cette nuit. _

_Je suis fière et heureux d'appartenir à ton univers. Avec toute l'affection que j'éprouve pour toi, _

_ Seth A. _

_Hello Théo, _

_Ici, tout va super bien depuis que papa a arrêté de me casser les pieds. Super Noël en famille ! _

_Entre Teddy et Victoire qui ont annoncé leurs fiançailles, Rose qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, Hermione et Ron qui se crêpaient le chignon, c'était génial. Un chouette moment de rigolade. _

_Dommage que tu n'es pas été de la partie, mais j'imagine très mal nos familles passer les fêtes ensemble. _

_Je suis satisfait de l'effet qu'à fait mon cadeau et te remercie pour le tien. J'avais bien besoin d'un nouvel équipement de Quidditch. Maintenant, me reste plus qu'à trouver un mensonge pour que mes parents ne m'en achète pas un ! _

_Concernant ta sœur, depuis quand m'est-il interdit de lui faire des cadeaux ?_

_Bon, je sais qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur – qui est de pierre d'ailleurs – mais quand même, ça me fait plaisir ! _

_Surtout que je viens de recevoir un hibou de sa part pour me remercier. Elle n'avait plus de bonbons à la fleur de rose noire, la pauvre. Tu es vraiment un frère indigne pour ne pas lui en acheter !_

_Aller, à plus !_

_ James P._

_P.S. : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être formel dans tes lettres, on dirait que tu t'adresse au ministre. _

_Chère Tara si je puis dire, _

_Tout va très bien. Content que mes cadeaux t'ai plût. Et ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs ! On reparlera de tu-sais-quoi à l'école. _

_Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire des romans et ce, encore moins quand il s'agit de toi._

_Bonne Année, _

_ James P._

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué, s'exclama Tara en relisant le mot de James. Il est vraiment bizarre ce garçon !

Ramassant son courrier, elle le rangea dans son bureau et sortit pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine où des voix s'élevaient déjà.

- J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent !

- Je suis sûr qu'ils font leurs devoirs Tania.

- Tom, ça fait une journée entière que les jumeaux passent leur temps dans leur chambre ne descendant que pour manger. Je m'inquiète.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour cela. C'est la grossesse qui cause cet état d'anxiété. Surtout que ta famille est partie le lendemain de Noël ! Alors, calme-toi ma douce !

- Très bien, je me calme ! Tu as raison.

Entrant dans la pièce en tachant bien de marquer son entrée, Tara lança joyeusement :

- Bonjour Papa, bonjour maman !

- Bonjour Tara, lui répondit son père en embrassant sa fille.

- Pourquoi est-ce d'abord à ton père que tu dis bonjour, Tara, se plaignit sa mère.

- Tu recommences, rigolèrent le père et la fille d'une même voix.

- Oui, je sais, soupira-t-elle, je sais ! Bon, que veux-tu manger Tara ?

- Des œufs, ça ira !

- Et Théo ne descend pas ?

- Il ne va pas tarder maman, il répond aux lettres de ses amis.

- C'est donc cela que vous traficotez depuis presque deux jours, s'enquit Tom.

- Oui, mais nous faisons aussi nos devoirs, répliqua Tara. D'ailleurs, j'ai terminé les miens.

- C'est très bien ma fille.

- Oh mais c'est tout naturel papa !

- Bon sang, mais où es Thomas ?

- Maman ! Tania !

_Cher James, _

_Je dois dire que j'attendais patiemment pareille occasion pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis. _

_Nous devons éclaircir les sentiments que tu éprouves envers ma sœur depuis que nous sommes amis, c'est-à-dire depuis la fin de notre première année._

_Je dois t'avouer que ton comportement avec Tara était déjà assez étrange pour que je noue des soupçons. Maintenant que tu lui demande son portrait et que tu lui offre des cadeaux, je m'interroge. _

_Ton ami, _

_ Théo J._

_Cher Théo, _

_Je suis trop choqué pour te répondre plus. _

_On parlera de tout cela à Poudlard ! _

_A bientôt, _

_ James Potter_

Théo déchira le morceau de parchemin en question avec colère.

- Alors James, on me fait des cachoteries ? Bon sang, si Tara et les parents apprenaient ça, on est mort !

Sans laisser le temps à ses envies de meurtre de naitre dans son esprit, le jeune homme se précipita dans la cuisine. Toute la petite famille était là ainsi que Severus et Bella.

- Tiens, Théo, enfin décidé de sortir de ta tanière ?

- Très drôle, parrain, très drôle !

- Il n'a pas tord, répliqua Bella. Ce n'est pas déjeuner que tu fais, mais dîner ! Il est plus de midi, je te signale !

- Après tout, qui dort dîne, non ?

- Tu ne dormais pas ! Et puis, ne serait-se pas une expression moldue ça ? cracha Tara.

- Et alors, Tout le monde n'est pas raciste comme toi, Tara, répondit son jumeau la langue claquant comme un fouet.

- Ce n'est pas du racisme, seulement du mépris !

- Ah oui ! Parce que tu te crois supérieur à eux ?

- En tout point, d'ailleurs, fit Tara avec arrogance.

- Ca suffit vous deux, ordonna Tom. Vous commencez à me taper sur système.

- Désolé papa, soufflèrent-ils en baissant la tête, mais, ajouta Théo.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Théo ! Je ne veux ni vous entendre ni vous voir de la journée, intima-t-il en se levant avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Thomas.

- Ne t'y met pas non plus, toi, clama sa mère. Je vais lui parler.

- Non, l'arrêta Bella, j'y vais ! Tes humeurs sont tellement changeantes que tu risquerais de le braquer.

- Oui, tu as raison, vas-y !

L'ancienne Mangemort sorti de la cuisine alors que les discussions reprenaient. Sachant très bien où le Lord s'était rendu, elle prit le chemin de son bureau au dernier étage.

Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita une fraction de seconde. Au fond de son cœur, Bella avait toujours gardé la même tension qui la submergeait quand elle devait se retrouver seule avec son ancien maître.

La peur en moins, elle frappa de deux coups légers sur la porte en bois massif.

- Je n'ai envie de voir personne ! Alors, fichez le camp.

- Tom, c'est moi, dit-elle simplement.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur le mage. Son expression glaça le sang de son amie. Il avait les traits durs, les yeux virant à l'écarlate, les prunelles et les narines dilatées par la fureur.

- Que veux-tu Bella, cracha-t-il froidement.

- Juste savoir ce qui te met dans pareil état, bien que j'en aie une petite idée, répondit-elle avec grand calme.

Ne disant rien, il s'écarta et la laissa passer. Refermant la porte avec brusquerie, il alla se poster près de la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

De vastes plaines. C'est même plaines dans lesquels Tania et lui faisaient du cheval lors des beaux jours de l'année.

- Alors, souffla-t-il de manière à peine audible.

- Tu es choqué des propos qu'à tenu Tara, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même pas Bella et c'est pour cela que je suis furieux.

- Furieux, après qui ? Toi ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, les poings serrés.

- Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ? s'étonna Bella.

- C'est pourtant clair, s'écria-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Alors, explique ! l'encouragea-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle ne devait surtout pas le braquer sinon, il retournerait dans ses retranchements.

- Je ne suis pas en colère après Tara pour les propos qu'elle a tenu sur les moldus parce que je pense la même chose.

- Non, tu pensais la même chose, rectifia son amie.

- Erreur Bella, répliqua Tom. Je pense toujours la même chose !

Si Bella eut un choc, elle l'encaissa sans rien montrer voulant le laisser continuer.

_"Ce pourrait-il que ?" » pensa-t-elle. "Non, c'est impossible qu'il…"._

- La vérité Bella, c'est que je ferme les yeux sur celui que je suis depuis près de dix ans.

- Celui que tu es, répéta-t-elle tétanisée.

- Depuis que Tara à cinq ans, depuis qu'elle montre des aptitudes à la magie, je me voile la face.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, souffla la Mangemort.

- Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il. Théo et Thomas ont un très grand potentiel magique, mais cela n'est comparable en rien à celui de Tara. La magie qu'elle dégage est infinie et puissante.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle arrivera à la contrôler, remarqua Bella.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est déjà fait. Si elle ne contrôle pas toute sa magie, elle en métrise une énorme partie. Et le plus aberrant c'est que plus sa magie est métrisée, plus elle devient puissante.

- Puissante comment, pas autant que toi, tout de même ? questionna-t-elle.

- Si Bella, répondit le mage. Et plus elle apprend, plus elle devient puissante. Un jour, et dans très peu de temps, son potentiel sera supérieur au mien. Tara sera plus grande sorcière que moi avec cinquante ans d'expérience en moins.

- Tout cela est fabuleux et surprenant, accorda Bella, mais je ne vois pas où cela nous mènes.

- As-tu remarqué à quel point nous sommes identiques Tara et moi ? demanda le Lord. Et ce, pas seulement physiquement, mais mentalement aussi ?

- Es-tu en train de me dire que Tara aspire au pouvoir et à la puissance tout comme Voldemort ? se risqua Bella bien que, elle devait l'admettre, l'idée la séduise.

- Non, répliqua-t-il. Elle ne désire pas le pouvoir, mais la puissance et la reconnaissance. Et c'est pour cela que je ferme les yeux.

- Mais sur quoi, s'époumona Bella.

- Je suis persuadé que Tara suit mes traces, les crimes en moins. Manipulant, comme je l'ai fait par le passé, les enfants des Mangemorts emprisonnés, Tara leur apprend la magie noire.

- Tu es sérieux, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui. Il y a une chose que personne ne sait à part les jumeaux et moi. Se sont eux, avec les connaissances de Tara en magie noire, qui m'ont fait sortir de prison, révéla-t-il.

- Attends, riposta Bella. Tu es en train de me dire que Tara a convaincu Théo de pratiquer de la magie noire pour te faire évader. Mais c'est ahurissant !

- Oui, et Tara a déjà atteint un stade très avancé en la matière. Elle se révèle aussi douée sinon plus que moi.

- Et tu regrettes de ne pouvoir l'aidé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Bella, en effet ! Et pour être franc, je regrette de m'être rendu à Harry Potter, seize ans plus tôt.

Sous la surprise, Bella écarquilla des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à une telle franchise de la part de son ancien maître.

- Oh bien sûr, je n'ai aucun regret quand à ma vie actuelle, bien que je sois convaincu qu'elle aurait été meilleure et complète si j'avais terminé mon œuvre.

- Tu as fait le meilleur choix qui se présentait à toi à l'époque, éluda Bella, bien que, cela m'ai semblé injuste.

- Que veux-tu dire, demanda Tom précipitamment.

- Je veux dire que, les crimes en moins, moi aussi je regrette le temps où nous dominions le monde des sorciers et des moldus.

- Incroyable, souffla le Lord.

- Je suis convaincue que nous aurions changé en bien, ce monde, ajouta-t-elle.

Bien que les meurtres ne fussent pas tous nécessaire, vous étiez ce que la communauté magique attendait depuis longtemps Maître.

Tous deux se regardèrent en silence, se sentant enfin compris. Tom poussa un léger soupir. Enfin, il avait pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à une personne qui était en mesure de le comprendre.

Tania, sa femme, aurait été choquée, consternée, anéantie s'il lui avait révélé cela. Maintenant, Tara était le seul espoir qu'il lui restait. Son seul espoir d'être un jour, de nouveau libre.

Seulement, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Et cette ombre était que derrière la porte, une personne avait entendu la majeure partie de cette conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Me revoilà pour le 8****ième**** chapitre…**

**Je remercie mes lectrices et lecteurs ainsi que ceux et celles qui m'ont mis des reviews.**

**Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre petit commentaire…Ca fait toujours plaisir..**

**Gros bisous,**

** Diaboliqua…**

_Chapitre 8 : Double problème, naissance et vengeance_

**Fin Mars, une semaine avant Pâques**

Après une longue journée de cours préparant les examens à venir, Théo se rendait nonchalamment vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce soir, il avait une ronde à faire avec Tara alors que James allait en faire une avec Seth Avery.

Décidemment, Serpentards et Gryffondors passaient leurs vies à se coller à baskets ! Surtout que certains tentions étaient réapparues entre les deux maisons. Evidemment, Tara et son groupe en était pour quelque chose, mais la relation qu'elle entretenait avec James n'aidait pas.

Le pire était survenu deux semaines après les vacances de fin d'année lors d'une discussion animée. Cette nuit-là, dans la Salle sur Demande, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

**Flash Back**

Rassemblé autour d'une table ovale, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Un jour plus tôt, Tara et Théo Jedusor avait fait passer un mot à tout les concernés pour leur donner rendez-vous à neuf heures précise au septième étage.

A l'extrémité gauche de la table, se trouvait Tara avec, assis de part et d'autre d'elle Théo et Thomas. A côté de son jumeau, James avait pris place suivit de son jeune frère Albus, de Rose et Victoire Weasley. Et pour terminer, Teddy Lupin.

Tous regardaient les Jedusor avec patience où impatience pour certain.

- Alors, est-ce que l'un de vous deux va finir par expliquer pourquoi nous sommes ici, oui ou non.

- Ce n'est surement pas en t'en prenant à eux que tu obtiendras satisfaction, Rose, répliqua Thomas.

- Toi au moins, tu sais de quoi il en retourne.

- Et bien non, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais si tu réfléchissais un peu, ce qui dans ton cas doit relever de l'exploit, tu pourrais deviner facilement.

La réplique du jeune homme entraîna le rire de Tara et les ricanements de Théo et de James. Les autres se pinçaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il était connu qu'aucun d'entre d'eux n'aimait beaucoup la fille de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Excellent Thomas, souffla Teddy Lupin qui appréciait le jeune homme à l'instar de Tara.

- Oh mais c'est inné chez nous, ricana Théo.

Rose s'empourpra et rentra la tête dans les épaules le plus possible.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses pour éclaircir la petite lanterne de Rosalie, dit Tara.

- Je m'appelle Rose, cracha cette dernière.

- Si Théo et moi-même vous avons fait venir ici s'est pour voter sur l'amitié entre James et mon frère, continua-t-elle en faisant semblant de l'avoir entendue.

- Que veux-tu dire par voter, demanda Victoire.

- Et bien, en vue des problèmes que nous poses le père Potter, je pense qu'il est temps d'éclaircir les choses avec nos parents respectifs.

- Tara, tu sais très bien que ma mère est déjà au courant, informa James.

- Oui, je le sais. La nôtre aussi soupçonne quelque chose, mais je parlais de nos pères à tous.

- Tu crois que mon père doit être aussi mis au courant, s'informa Rose.

- Oui, je le crois.

- Mais cela ne risquerait-il pas de mettre les fragiles relations de vos deux familles en péril ?

- Oh tu sais Teddy, rien ne peut être pire que maintenant, lança Théo.

- Oui, s'est vrai, confirma Tara. De plus, si les parents sont mis au courant, ils ne pourront qu'accepter cette amitié vieille de quatre ans.

- Cela les obligera à avoir plus de contact en dehors du ministère, ajouta Thomas.

- Donc, vous voulez que nos pères soient plus cordiaux entre eux, si je comprends bien.

- Oui, James, confirma Tara.

- Ecoute James, si nos pères arrivaient à faire tables rases du passé, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Harry et ses Aurors mettraient moins leurs longs nez dans nos affaires.

- Nous comprenons Théo, mais cela semble risquer, s'exclama Victoire. Nous avons déjà des difficultés à nous entendre à cause de l'influence qu'on nos parents sur nous. Les imaginer amis revient à l'absurde.

- Elle n'a pas tord, reprit Albus. Nous ne pouvons deviner leurs réactions. Essayer de vous imaginer dire à Tom Jedusor et à Harry Potter que leurs fils aînés sont les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Il va y avoir des meurtres, souffla Rose.

- Oui, le tien pour commencer si tu ne te tais pas, répliqua Thomas.

Répliquant au quart de tour, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur Thomas, mais cela était sans compter sur les jumeaux, beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle.

- Si tu tiens à ta peau Weasley, je ne penserais pas à ça, murmura Tara.

- Tu ne peux savoir à ce que je pense maintenant, cracha Rose.

- Tu as envie de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable, répondit la jeune Jedusor. Mais, je t'en prie, n'hésite pas. Tu connaîtras la douleur après !

- Comment fais-tu pour…

- Savoir à quoi tu penses, compléta Tara. Oh, mais c'est très simple, je contrôle la magie de l'esprit.

Sans laisser le temps de pavoiser plus, Théo lança :

- Il est temps de voter, je pense. Alors, Tara ouvre le bal, je t'en prie. Pour ou contre dévoiler notre amitié aux parents ?

- Pour.

- Très bien, Thomas ?

- Pour.

- Deux voix pour, Teddy ?

- Contre.

- Deux voix pour, une voix contre, Victoire ?

- Contre également.

- Rose ?

- Contre, ça s'est certain.

- Deux pour – trois contre, Albus ?

- Contre.

- James ?

- Je m'abstiens.

- Très bien, tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Tara ?

- Pour.

- Le vote est terminé, clama Théo. Cela fait trois voix pour, quatre voix contre et une abstinence. Le secret sera gardé.

Furibonde tout en restant calme, Tara se leva et se dirigea à toute vitesse près de la porte sous le rire de Rose. La main sur le battant, elle se retourna :

- Il a été convenu que ni Théo ni James ne parlerais de leur amitié à leur père. En aucun cas, une personne extérieure au problème n'a été interdite de le révéler.

James et ceux qui avaient voté contre écarquillèrent des yeux voyant progressivement où elle voulait en venir.

- James, Théo, vous avez jusqu'à juin de notre sixième pour leur dire. Si vous ne le faites pas, je m'en chargerais. Sur ce, bonne soirée et bons rêves.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Victoire ne le rompe :

- Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle a du caractère !

- Oui, admit Théo. C'est tout Tara ça.

- Bon et bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus trop le choix, remarqua Teddy. Vous avez un peu plus d'un an pour tout dire à vos parents. Bon courage ! On y va mon cœur ?

- Oui, répondit Victoire en s'emparant de la main de Teddy.

Albus, Rose et Thomas suivirent le mouvement et sortirent. James remarquant que Théo ne suivait pas les laissa partir.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune Potter referma la porte qui disparut par enchantement. Après tout, Teddy et Victoire étaient préfets, donc les autres ne risquaient pas d'avoir de retenue où de faire perdre des points à leurs maisons s'ils se faisaient prendre par un professeur.

- Qu'y a-t-il Théo ? C'est à cause de l'ultimatum de Tara ?

- Non James ! Ma sœur a raison, il faut tout avouer, mais ce n'est nullement pour cela que je tiens à te parler.

- Attends, soupçonna James. Tu ne comptes pas remettre cette histoire de sentiment sur le tapis ?

- J'aimerais juste que tu te confies à moi. On est ami, non ? demanda le jeune Jedusor.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes amis, même meilleurs amis, acquiesça James en s'approchant de Théo.

- Très bien, alors nous sommes censés tout nous dire ?

- En effet, mais il y a certaine chose qui devrait…

- Es-tu amoureux de ma sœur, oui ou non ? coupa Théo avec brusquerie et froideur.

- Théo, je…

- REPOND JAMES, hurla-t-il.

Le dit James se pétrifia face à la fureur de son ami. Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans des situations pareilles.

- J'ai peur que peu importe la réponse, tu m'en voudras, confia-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, souffla Théo avec une extrême douceur maintenant. Si tu me réponds non, et bien, je m'excuserais volontiers. Alors que si tu me réponds oui, j'en serais heureux parce que j'aurais bien deviné.

- C'est vrai, s'étonna son ami.

- Oui. Et puis, pour être franc avec toi, je préfèrerais te voir sortir avec ma sœur plus tôt que ce foutu Seth Avery.

James prit la nouvelle sans broncher. Fermant les yeux pour faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait, il n'entendit pas Théo s'approcher de lui pour n'être qu'à une distance d'un bras.

- Alors James Sirius Potter avez-vous oui ou non des sentiments amoureux pour ma sœur, Tara Erika Jedusor ?

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, oui, souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

C'est alors que sans crier gare, le jeune Jedusor étreignit son ami sous le choc. Finalement, celui-ci répondit à l'accolade avec chaleur.

- Je suis sûr qu'un jour, Tara t'aimera autant que tu l'aimes.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu, soupira James.

**Fin Flash Back**

Le jeune homme tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, et croisa sa sœur venant en sens inverse.

- Te voilà enfin, lança-t-elle en l'attrapant par le coude pour l'emmener dans une autre direction.

- Je peux savoir où on va ?

- Faire notre ronde, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si cela était évident.

- Mais, elle n'a lieue que dans une heure, l'informa-t-il.

- Non, il y a un changement de programme. Le professeur McGonagall a jugé plus utile de faire les rondes des Préfets à des heures différentes pour que la sécurité soit assurée chaque nuit.

- En clair, devina Théo, nous allons faire notre ronde jusqu'à neuf heures, ensuite James et Avery en feront une jusqu'à onze heures.

- Non, rétorqua Tara.

- Je ne comprends pas alors ! s'exaspéra Théo.

Le système des rondes actuel était assez simple, mais très fatiguant pour les Préfets. Chaque jour, une année se chargeait des rondes accompagné des Préfets-en-Chef jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Maintenant, les cinquièmes et les sixièmes faisaient leurs rondes chaque jour en alternant les deux parties de la nuit. Ainsi, les élèves auraient des nuits plus complètes.

- Tu vois, jusqu'à huit heures, Seth, James, toi et moi faisons notre ronde. Ensuite, les cinquièmes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle prennent la suite jusqu'à dix heures. Pareille pour les sixièmes jusqu'à deux heures.

- Ok, ok, acquiesça Théo. J'ai compris ! Et les Préfets-en-Chef font pareil à quatre. Un pour chaque partie de nuit.

- Exactement, bon, on s'y met ?

- En fait, je voulais aller poser mes affaires dans la salle commune avant de commencer la ronde, informa-t-il.

- Pas le temps, il est six heures cinq, notre surveillance a déjà commencée.

Ronchonnant contre le nouveau système, Théo suivit de mauvaise grâce sa jumelle dans la partie ouest de château. N'échangeant des paroles que par nécessité, les jumeaux ne rencontrèrent personne dans les couloirs.

Une fois leur ronde terminée, ils rencontrèrent James et Seth. Tous deux se lançaient des regards noirs et assassins. Dés qu'il l'aperçut, le jeune Serpentard s'empara avidement de la main de Tara qui se laça faire de mauvaise grâce. Elle n'aimait pas trop les marques d'attention et de tendresse en présence d'autres personnes.

- Alors, ta ronde s'est bien déroulée ? demanda Théo à son ami James.

- Oui, super ! répondit-il sarcastique. Ca n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer !

- La ferme Potter ! cracha Avery.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas très gentil, ricana James.

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! s'écria Tara froidement. Seth, surveille ton langage.

- Pardonne-moi ! soupira ce dernier.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons des choses à faire, reprit-elle.

- Oui, nous aussi, acquiesça Théo.

- A demain, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix en prenant des directions différentes.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus à portée de voix, Tara se pencha vers Seth et dit :

- Les autres y sont déjà ?

- Oui, ils n'attendent plus que nous, confirma-t-il.

- Parfait ! Dépêchons-nous de prendre des raccourcis avant de retomber sur mon frère et Potter.

De leur côté, James et Théo avaient aussi engagé la conversation.

- Que t'a dit Avery pour que tu sois aussi en rogne après lui ?

- Il m'a parlé de sa relation avec Tara.

- Ah bon ! s'étonna Théo. Et…

- Et, continua James, il m'a dit que c'était la plus belle fille qu'il avait rencontré, que ses lèvres étaient d'une froideur étonnante, que leurs deux corps s'épousaient à merveilles quand il…

- Ca va ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, coupa Théo.

- Et, y a pas mort d'homme ! ricana son ami. J'allais dire quand il la serre dans ses bras.

- Ah bon, souffla le jeune Jedusor se sentant un peu bête d'avoir déjà imaginé le pire.

- Dis-moi Théo, Tara est-elle déjà sortie avec un garçon avant Avery ?

- Non, elle ne s'en est jamais intéressée. La preuve, c'est Avery qui est venu à Tara et non l'inverse.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua le jeune Potter. Crois-tu que j'arriverais à…

Non, rien, oublie !

- Que tu arriverais à la sortir des griffes de ce Serpentard de malheur ? continua Théo. Oui, je le pense.

- Ah oui, s'étonna James. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Tara n'est pas amoureuse de Seth, elle l'apprécie, rien de plus. Tôt ou tard, quand elle en aura assez, elle le jettera !

- Intéressant, confia James sans rien ajouter avant qu'ils ne franchissent le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Au même étage, à quelques couloirs de là, la Salle sur Demande était occupée par un groupe de Serpentard dirigé par Tara Jedusor. Dans la salle au mur d'argent et dépourvue de meuble pour l'occasion, ces élèves s'entrainaient.

- Tu dois mettre ta baguette un peu plus haut que tes yeux Leïa, conseilla Tara.

- Comme ça, fit la jeune fille.

- Exactement comme ça, approuva-t-elle. Et maintenant, prononce la formule.

- _Tempestas_

Aussitôt, un vent noir poussiéreux jaillit de sa baguette avec puissance. Pausant également sa main dessus, Tara aida Leïa à diriger la force du vent vers le chevalier de bois.

- _Finite_

A ce mot, le vent disparut ne laissant aucune trace du chevalier de bois. Plusieurs applaudirent, mais Tara les arrêta d'un seul geste.

- Leïa, combien de fois faudra-t-il que j'intervienne pour contrôler et arrêter tes sortilèges ? Dis-le-moi ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle.

- Ah tu ne sais pas, répéta la jeune Jedusor menaçante. Et bien, tâche de savoir la prochaine fois, cria-t-elle faisant trembler la jeune fille de peur.

Tara s'éloigna, les autres s'écartant prestement sur son passage, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Se retournant, elle leur fit face.

- Maintenant que la plus part d'entre vous contrôlent le sortilège du vent noir, nous allons passer à autre chose. Cela n'est pas de la magie noire, mais c'est une magie très importante. Cristal, si tu veux bien me servir d'exemple.

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

- Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes se placèrent à deux mètres l'une de l'autre. Tara sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Cristal qui ne broncha pas d'un millimètre.

Alors que la jeune Jedusor n'avait prononcé nul mot, les yeux bleus de son amie se voilèrent alors que son corps se raidissait.

D'un coup, Tara lâcha la pression qu'elle maintenait dans sa baguette et se tourna vers les autres pendant que Cristal reprenait ses esprits.

- La magie de l'esprit est une magie dont l'importance et la maitrise sont oubliée. Peu de personnes, peu de sorciers savent que cette magie peut devenir une véritable torture pour celui qui la subit. Tout cela, à condition, que le légilimens sache la contrôler.

- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu viens de torturer Cristal par l'esprit sans dire mot et sans faire de geste, s'enquit Marek.

- Pas tout à fait ! répliqua Tara. Je lui ai simplement fait revivre un souvenir très douloureux pour elle. En aucun cas, je ne me serais permis de faire du mal à son esprit. Cette torture relève de la magie noire.

- Comme s'y prend-t-on ?

- Le principe est très simple, la pratique beaucoup moins. La première chose que vous devez faire est de canaliser et de bloquer vos pensées et souvenirs, informa Tara. Vous devez ériger un mur de protection autour de votre esprit.

- Depuis quand pratiques-tu cette magie de manière aussi complète ?

- Je n'ai nullement eu besoin d'apprentissage pour cette magie, Sylvianna. Avoir un père comme le mien, déjà doué en la matière, permet de naître avec certaines prédispositions.

- En effet, cela a certains avantages, en convint Marcus.

- Bon, trêve de bavardages, l'heure tourne, lança Tara avec autorité. Mettez-vous en ligne et chacun à votre tour, vous tenterez de me barrer l'accès à votre esprit.

Sans avoir besoin d'utiliser sa baguette magique, Tara pénétra leur esprit chacun à leur tour. Quelques uns tentèrent de résister, mais sans de vrai succès. Après avoir vu la majeure partie de leur souvenir après de vaines tentatives, la jeune Jedusor perdit patience.

- Comment voulez-vous progresser si vous n'exercez pas un peu plus de résistance ? Si vous croyez arriver à contrôler la magie de l'esprit en ne travaillant pas votre mental, vous vous trompez.

- Excuse-nous Tara, mais…

- Silence, Seth ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et non, je n'utilise que de la magie basique pour briser vos défenses. Si j'y mettais toutes mes capacités, vos esprits seraient détruits. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils promptement.

- Très bien, alors reprenons ! Vous aller vous remettre en file et je vous donnerais deux minutes à chacun pour faire le vide de toute pensée dans son esprit avant de tenter d'y pénétrer. Si cela peut vous aider, matérialisez un mur dans votre tête et faites votre possible pour le maintenir.

La séance suivante fut un peu plus fructueuse que la précédente. Apparemment, l'image du mur en aidait plus d'un. Tara, un sourire ravi, leur permit de se reposer quelques minutes en leur passant des images apaisantes mentalement.

- Maintenant, reprit-elle, et pour terminer ce cours, j'aimerais que par groupe de cinq, et avec l'aide de la formule de pénétration que nous avons apprise la fois dernière, que vous essayez d'entrer dans mon esprit.

Tous se relevèrent avec des sourires ravis. L'idée d'inverser les rôles leur plaisait sans nul doute.

_"Dommage, ils vont être déçus"_ pensa-t-elle en se mettant en place face au premier groupe composé de Seth, Marcus, Marek, Cristal et Sylvianna, somme toute les plus talentueux.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et prononcèrent tous d'une même voix :

- _Légilimens_

Aussitôt, les cinq amis furent confronter à la barrière mentale de Tara. Cette dernière ne semblait affectée en rien par l'assaut qu'elle subissait. Bien au contraire, elle se mit à retourner leur attaque. Les jeunes gens, faiblissant, Tara pénétra dans leurs esprits avec une facilité déconcertante.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle cassa le contact entre elle et le groupe.

- J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon, fit-elle durement. Même avec l'utilisation de la magie noire, vous ne parvenez pas à briser mes défenses.

- En effet, souffla Seth, atterré.

- Je veux que vous arriviez à un stade où aucun sorcier moyen ne peut pénétrer votre esprit, reprit-elle en passant entre eux. Bien sûr, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, peu de personne arrive à un niveau tel que celui de mon père ou le mien. Pour cela, il faut certaines prédispositions.

- Et qu'en est-il de ton frère, questionna Mallory, jeune homme en quatrième année.

- Théo est assez doué dans son genre, répondit-elle. Bien que s'il travaille plus son esprit, ses défenses seraient imparables.

- Cela doit être assez pratique de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des autres sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, remarqua Sylvianna.

- Oui, tu as fait ça avec Marie et John de Gryffondor, pas vrai ? se souvint Marek.

- En effet, admit la jeune Jedusor. Ca aide parfois, mais c'est bien plus risqué de faire ça sur un professeur. Et puis, il y a des personnes sur qui je n'oserais jamais exercer cette faculté.

- Ah oui ! s'étonna Mindy, et qui donc ?

- Mes parents, répondit-elle simplement.

La jeune femme fit un geste pour que le groupe suivant se mette en position. Alors qu'il levait leurs baguettes, prêt à lancer le sort perfectionné par la magie noire, un grand bruit retentit contre le mur.

Aussitôt, tous s'entre-regardèrent et arrêtèrent tous mouvements. Le bruit recommença avec un peu plus de force cette fois-ci. Tara s'approcha du mur pour y déposer sa paume. Celle-ci, captant les vibrations.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Seth en s'approchant à son tour.

- Quelqu'un tente de dévoiler la porte à l'aide de sortilèges très puissants.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda l'un.

- Qui les a mis au courant ? questionna quelqu'un d'autre.

- Que devons-nous faire, Tara, s'inquiétèrent plusieurs.

- Avant tout, restons calme, répondit-elle en leur faisant face alors que la porte réapparaissait.

Une ou deux minutes supplémentaires suffire à ce qu'elle soit totalement découverte. La poignée de la lourde porte tourna légèrement tout en grinçant.

Sentant que les autres commençaient à paniquer, Tara garda son calme et sa froideur.

Elle savait qu'aucun d'eux ne parleraient puisqu'ils étaient tous liées à leurs serments. Elle seule pouvait arranger les choses.

La lourde porte de bois et de métal tourna lentement sur ses gonds dévoilant ainsi les responsables d'une telle panique.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ayez de gros problèmes jeunes gens.

Tous séré les uns contre les autres, la vingtaine d'élèves de Serpentard fixaient de leurs yeux hébétés Tara Jedusor faire face à leur directrice, Minerva McGonagall ainsi qu'à cinq ou six autres professeurs.

- Depuis combien de temps durent ces réunions nocturnes ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton sec et autoritaire qui ne fit guère flancher Tara.

- Depuis la fin du mois d'octobre, professeure.

La jeune Jedusor avait décidé de dire la vérité. Où plutôt, une semi vérité quand cela serait nécessaire. Certaines personnes ne devaient pas être impliquées dans tout cela.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir se retrouver devant la directrice de l'école pour usage de magie noire. Tara lança un regard noir à Sacha Davis, professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de Poufsouffle, et à Neuville Londubat, professeur de Botanique et directeur de Gryffondor.

Tous deux étaient à l'origine de cette réunion en pleine nuit. Tara savait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Londubat pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était la fille ainée de Lord Voldemort tandis que Davis, elle, ne l'aimait pas car le Lord était responsable de la mort de sa mère, Auror à l'époque de la bataille de Poudlard.

Tara soupira imperceptiblement et regarda droit dans les yeux McGonagall, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder les gens.

_"Ne jamais montrer de faiblesse à l'adversaire" _pensa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous enfreignez le règlement avec vos camarades depuis près de cinq mois ? s'étrangla la directrice derrière son grand bureau.

- En effet ! répondit narquoisement Tara tout en jetant un regard au tableau de son grand-père.

Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire bien que la situation fut grave à ses yeux, toujours aussi pétillant de malice.

- Que faites-vous pendants vos pseudos réunions ?

Tara commença à sentir la menace venant de cette question. Minerva McGonagall savait très bien ce que ses camarades et elle faisaient pendant leurs pseudos réunions comme elle le disait si bien.

- Nous faisons du tricot !

- Miss Jedusor, cria McGonagall tout en se levant, main plaquée sur le bureau, ne me prenez pas pour l'idiote que je ne suis pas.

- Si vous ne l'êtes pas, pourquoi me posez-vous une question à laquelle vous connaissez déjà la réponse, répliqua la jeune femme. Que cherchez-vous professeur ? Que je me trahisse ? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de la fille de Tom Jedusor, avoua la directrice. Vous et votre manie du secret et de la manipulation. Votre père doit être fière de vous Tara.

- Evidemment, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? cracha-t-elle avec froideur et dégoût. Bon, que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ?

- Nous savons toutes les deux que vous et vos amis pratiqués la magie noire depuis un certain temps dans les murs de cette école, reprit la directrice. Plusieurs de vos professeurs avaient déjà des soupçons sur vos activités, il ne nous manquait plus que savoir où vous les pratiquiez. C'est chose faite ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Simplement que nous ne faisions rien de mal.

- Ah bon, parce que pratiquer la magie noire, ce n'est rien faire de mal ? rétorqua Sacha Davis.

- Permettez-moi professeur de vous dire que c'est grâce à des ignorants et des idiots dans votre genre que la magie noire est dite noire et proscrite. Et pour votre gouverne, mes amis et moi-même ne faisions que mettre en pratique le cours théorique donné par le professeur Rogue sur la magie noire.

- Espèce de petite peste, je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, tu vas voir, aboya Davis.

- Un peu de calme, Sacha, l'arrêta McGonagall. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Il n'empêche, jeune fille que tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour tes ainés.

- Je suis désolé, professeur McGonagall, répondit Tara en faisant mine de capituler.

- Il est très difficile de croire, miss Jedusor, que le professeur Rogue vous aurait donné l'autorisation de mettre en pratique ses cours sur la magie noire qui ont pris fin il y a plus de trois mois, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Tara se sentait prise au piège et dernière elle, la jeune femme cru percevoir que les respirations de ses « amis » devenaient saccadées. Eux aussi comprenaient l'énormité du problème auquel ils étaient confrontés. Seulement, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient dire quoi que se soit en défaveur de Tara, serment oblige.

La jeune Jedusor respira un grand coup de manière discrète avant de se lancer dans un plaidoyer en leur faveur.

- Professeur McGonagall, nous savons tous à quel point nous avons eu tord. Seulement, les cours du professeur Rogue étaient tellement passionnants. De plus, il nous a démontré que toute les magies étaient toutes suffisamment nobles pour être pratiquée à bon escient.

La directrice de l'ancestrale école de magie médita quelques secondes ces paroles. Elle avait du mal à émettre un avis sur la question. Tara Jedusor était-elle sincère ? Ou tentait-elle de la manipuler ? A moins qu'elle ne chercher à protéger sa famille ? Que dire ? Que faire ?

- Qu'en est-il de vos parents, miss ? finit-elle par demander.

- Ils ne sont au courant de rien, répondit Tara avec calme. Et j'aimerais autant qu'ils le reste.

- Vous vous doutez qu'il y aura une sanction.

- Oui.

- Peut-être que je devrais même en informer le ministère, reprit McGonagall.

- Tant que ni mes parents ni mes amis n'en subissent les conséquences, je suis prête à tout encaisser, souffla la jeune Jedusor avec conviction.

- Très bien, fit simplement la directrice étonnée par le courage de son élève.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre sa décision et renvoyer les élèves dans leur dortoir, Albus Dumbledore quitta son tableau précipitamment avec fracas.

Quelques instants après, Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Black accompagnés de Théo et Thomas Jedusor entrèrent.

Tous les quatre paraissaient très nerveux et très inquiets. Sans remarquer la masse présente, Severus s'approcha directement de Minerva McGonagall :

- Comment se fait-il que Tara Jedusor ne soit pas dans son dortoir ? Elle est introuvable.

- Mais enfin Severus, miss Jedusor est juste sous vos yeux ! répliqua-t-elle effarée.

Surpris, il se retourna vers le groupe de Serpentard et écarquilla des yeux, les remarquant seulement. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Tara l'empoigna par les épaules fermement :

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? demanda-t-elle passant outre l'appellation habituelle. Pourquoi Théo et Thomas sont-ils ici ?

- Tara, c'est votre mère ! s'écria-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, sur le point d'accoucher !

Sous le choc, la jeune femme s'arrêta.

- Maman va bien ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, répondit-il en la tirant vers lui pour l'obliger à le suivre.

- Très bien, allons-y !

- Pas si vite ! s'écria la directrice. Cette jeune fille a commis plusieurs infractions au règlement et aux lois imposées par le ministère de la magie. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir de cette façon.

- Croyez-vous sérieusement que je vais m'enfouir en plein parcourt scolaire, s'indigna Tara. Pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? Tout ce que ma fuite engendrerait se serait des problèmes supplémentaires pour ma famille.

- Que se passe-t-il Tara, questionna avidement Bella.

- Trouvez-vous que je suis une personne méritant si peu de confiance, continua la jeune Jedusor en ignorant sa marraine. Voulez-vous que je vous donne ma baguette en bois de saule comme gage de ma bonne volonté.

Minerva McGonagall la regarda, le visage peint par l'étonnement. Cette jeune femme était vraiment prête à tous les sacrifices pour sa famille, pour les siens.

- Allez-y ! soupira-t-elle. Votre mère vous attend tout les trois.

- Merci, souffla Tara.

Tous les cinq sortirent de la pièce en courant.

**Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste…**

Tom Jedusor faisait des allées et venues incessantes dans l'un des couloirs de l'étage de la maternité, juste devant la salle où était sa femme.

Tania s'était plainte de douleur dans le bas de l'estomac dans le début de l'après-midi. N'y faisait pas trop attention, elle avait continué à travailler à la librairie. C'était son dernier jour de travail avant l'accouchement prévu pour la semaine suivante.

Les douleurs ne se calmèrent pas une fois que Tom l'eu ramené au manoir. S'inquiétant pour sa femme, le mage l'avait fait se coucher pendant qu'il appelait Severus.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que Tania lui criait qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Et s'est donc d'urgence à l'hôpital qu'ils se sont rendu.

- Papa, cria Thomas, tirant son père de sa rêverie.

- Les enfants, vous êtes là, sourit-il en prenant son jeune fils dans ses bras.

- Comment va maman, demanda Théo en lui faisant l'accolade.

- Tout va bien, les Médicomages sont en train de la préparer pour l'accouchement.

- Et le bébé ? questionna Severus.

- Vu sa position, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, souffla Tom.

Tara, elle, préféra rester à l'écart. Elle se mit à regarder sa mère à travers la glace. Celle-ci la remarqua et lui fit un léger sourire bien que ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur.

En réponse à sa mère, le jeune Jedusor fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Son père l'appela :

- Où vas-tu Tara ?

- Le plus loin possible de cette chambre, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Quittant l'hôpital, Tara s'assit sur un banc non loin. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son parrain s'installer à ses côtés.

- Que se passe-t-il Tara ?

- Crois-tu que père et mère m'en voudront ? répliqua-t-elle en retour.

- T'en voudront à propos de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu n'as aucune idée du pourquoi McGonagall ne voulait pas que je te suive, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme lui fit un simple non de la tête. Le jeune femme soupira avant de se lancer :

- J'ai fait la pire chose que je pouvais infliger à ma famille, commença-t-elle. Comme père, j'ai rassemblé un groupe de Serpentard, enfants de Mangemorts, je les ai soumis à un sortilège de fidélité. Tout ça pour leur apprendre la magie noire.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua son parrain.

- Vraiment, s'étonna Tara.

- Oui. Depuis quelques temps, Théo et toi êtes en froid et je me suis demandé ce qui pouvait en être la raison.

- Je vois, tu as deviné que je faisais une chose que mon frère n'appréciait pas, continua la jeune femme.

- C'est exacte, mais de là à penser que tu fais de la magie noire, il y a une marge. Sais-tu à quel point c'est grave ?

- Evidemment que je le sais, s'indigna-t-elle. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que nous serions démasqués. Tout ça s'est la faute de Londubat et de Davis, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Ce n'est pas cela l'important Tara, gronda Severus.

- Pas la peine de me faire la morale ! s'écria-t-elle. Je sais que cette harpie de McGo risque de nous dénoncer, mes amis et moi, au ministère et nous aurons tous des problèmes, mes parents les premiers.

- Au moins, tu es consciente des conséquences que risquent d'engendrer tes actes, soupira-t-il.

- Je dois avouer que…hésita-t-elle, que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur.

Severus ne répondit rien, préférant les gestes à la place des mots. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa filleule en un geste de réconfort.

- Tout va très bien se passer, souffla-t-il. Je suis sûre que Minerva ne dira rien au ministère. Bien sûr, tu seras punie tout comme tes camarades. Ne t'en fait pas ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur ta famille.

- Tu le crois vraiment, s'enquit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui ! sourit-il. Et si nous allions retrouver les autres. Ta mère a besoin de toi, Tara.

- Oui, tu as raison, parrain ! fit-il avec un sourire avant de se lever.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Bella, Théo et Thomas.

- Où étiez-vous passé, dit ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tara avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air alors je l'ai accompagné, répondit Severus. Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien.

- Où est papa ?

- Il est dans la salle avec maman, Tara, informa Théo.

- Et comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- On n'en sait pas plus que tout à l'heure, soupira Bella.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit son Tom portant un petit paquet de couvertures dans les bras.

- Papa ! s'écrièrent les enfants.

- Tom ! firent Severus et Bella.

- Comment va maman et le bébé, crièrent de plus belle les trois Jedusor.

- Un peu de calme ! intima-t-il. Votre mère va très bien, elle se porte comme un charme bien qu'un peu fatiguée. Si vous me le permettez, laissez-moi vous présenter Tessa Elena Jedusor.

D'une main, il écarta les couvertures faisant ainsi apparaître un petit visage plissé et rouge écrevisse.

- C'est à ça que ressembler un bébé, s'horrifia Thomas les faisant rire.

- Et oui, ricana Tara. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

- Je croyais qu'elle aurait la peau rosée et des cheveux, mais là, elle est aussi chauve qu'elle œuf ! dit-il consterné alors que les autres riaient.

- Toi aussi, tu étais comme ça Thomas, répondirent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires à admirer la petite fille pendant que les Médicomages s'occupaient de Tania.

- Elle est vraiment très jolie, remarqua Tara.

- Je me demande à qui elle va ressembler, dit Tom.

- Si elle veut avoir des chances d'être jolie, il vaut mieux qu'elle ressemble à Tania !

- Bella ! s'offusquèrent le père et la fille Jedusor.

- Ben quoi ! ricana celle-ci.

Le mage baissa son regard vers le petit ange qui dormait dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas de joie plus intense que le jour où l'on devient parent. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Miss Lewis, la Gynécomage de Tania.

- Monsieur Jedusor, appela-t-elle.

- Oui !

- Votre femme va très bien, reprit-elle. Elle est très fatiguée, mais vous pouvez aller la voir. Seulement, pas plus de vingt minutes. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

- Très bien, merci.

Sur ce, la jeune femme s'éclipsa alors que tous rentrait dans la chambre spacieuse. Tania était allongée dans un lit, enveloppée dans les couvertures, la tête reposant sur une montagne de coussin. A leur vue, son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire qui coupa le souffla à son époux.

Ce dernier, sans un mot, lui donna leur fille pour qu'elle puisse à son tour l'admirer.

- Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle à Tom.

- Autant que sa maman, répondit-il avec joie.

Remarquant ses enfants, elle leur fit signe d'approcher. De part et d'autre du lit, les jumeaux la serrèrent dans leurs bras en prenant soin de ne pas bousculer Tessa. Thomas fit de même.

- Tu vas comme tu veux maman, demanda Théo.

- Oui, mes amours, tout va très bien, rigola-t-elle.

- Nous étions inquiets, souffla Tara.

- Il ne fallait pas ! J'étais en de très bonne main et puis, votre père était là avec moi.

- Je serais toujours là ma douce, toujours, confia-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

- Je le sais Tom.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à parler, puis les enfants, Bella et Severus laissèrent le couple avec leur nouveau-né.

- A plus tard, dirent-ils en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- Ils sont adorables, remarqua Tania.

- Oui, nous avons de merveilleux enfants, c'est vrai, admit Tom.

Tom reprit sa fille des bras de sa femme pour la placer dans la petite couveuse juste à côté du lit. Se rapprochant de Tania, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Avançant la main, il la passa dans ses longs cheveux noirs, caressant sa joue.

A ce contact, Tania ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier. Elle avait toujours adoré le toucher de la peau de Tom sur la sienne. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine ce que le mage ressentit.

- Tom, je…commença-t-elle.

- Chut, ma douce, ne dis rien, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille engendrant encore quelques frissons à sa femme.

Il parcouru des lèvres son coup, déposant ça et là des baisers. Suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, il effleura les lèvres pulpeuses de Tania avant d'y déposer un franc baiser. Tom réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises.

Sa douce y répondit avec plaisir et envie, attrapant d'une main la nuque de son époux pour approfondir leur échange.

Leur baiser se fit plus langoureux et plus passionné alors que Tom s'allongeait à ses côtés en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur le bas du corps de Tania. Elle se laissa faire profitant de la chaleur émanant de Tom.

Ils se séparèrent essoufflés se regardant l'un l'autre avec un profond amour.

- Je t'aime ma douce, plus que jamais, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Encore une fois, le baiser se fit intense. Tania senti son cœur s'emballer plus que jamais, et le rouge lui monter aux joues. On aurait dit que Tom tentait de lui faire ressentir tout son amour pour elle par ce baiser. A nouveau à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- C'était…agréable, murmura-t-elle.

- Juste agréable, taquina-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe.

- Très bien, rigola-t-elle tendue par les sensations qu'il lui prodiguait. C'était très intense et très sensuel. J'ai toujours aimé tes baisers.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi ma douce, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu sais très bien qu'à mes yeux tu es la plus belle et la plus sensuelle des femmes.

- Tu me trouves sensuelle, répéta-t-elle dans un sourire, même avec les traits du visage crispés par la fatigue, un ventre énorme et le corps collant de sueur suite à un accouchement pénible ? questionna-t-elle.

Ne répondant rien, Tom se redressa légèrement. De sa main droite, il tira sur les couvertures dévoilant ainsi le corps de Tania. Elle n'était habillée que d'une simple robe d'hôpital. Encrant profondément son regard dans le sien, Tom remonta sa main pour la poser sur la cheville de sa douce lui arrachant un frisson.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Tom remonta sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Continuant son ascension, il murmura :

- Même à cet instant, tu restes plus que désirable ma douce. Si tu n'étais pas dans un état de grande fatigue, je crois que…

- Tom, s'écria-t-elle.

- Quel mal y-a-t-il à dire que j'ai envie de faire l'amour à ma femme ? questionna-t-il en se collant un peu plus à Tania alors qu'elle rougissait encore plus pour le plus grand plaisir du mage.

- Il n'y a certainement aucun mal à dire cela Monsieur Jedusor, mais je crois simplement que votre épouse voulait vous prévenir de ma présence dans la pièce, déclara une voix provenant de la porte.

Sursautant légèrement, Tom se redressa rapidement et habillement faisant face au visiteur.

- Pardonnez-moi Miss Lewis, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, coupa-t-elle en s'approchant. J'aurais dû frapper. Alors, comment se porte la maman ?

- Très, très fatiguée, soupira Tania.

- Nous allons remédier à cela avec une potion de sommeil, mais avant cela, je crois que vous avez besoin d'être rafraichie.

- Oui, je crois aussi, rigola-t-elle.

- Monsieur Jedusor, pourriez-vous sortir pendant que je m'occupe de votre charmante femme.

- C'est obligatoire ? demanda-t-il réticent à quitter Tania.

- C'est le règlement, je suis désolée, confia Miss Lewis, gênée.

- Très bien, fit-il vaincu avant d'embrasser une dernière fois sa femme avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Une fois seule avec sa patiente, Miss Lewis s'affaira dans la pièce voisine.

- Je vais vous faire prendre un petit bain, sourit-elle en revenant vers Tania pour l'aider à se lever. Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- Non, la potion cicatrisante a bien agit je crois.

- Nous allons vérifier cela, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Si tout va bien, d'ici une petite semaine, vous pourrez reprendre des activités normales. Je suis sûre que votre époux n'en sera que plus ravi, rigola-t-elle.

Sous ses paroles, Tania ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus.

- Oh, ne soyez pas gênée, je suis une femme mariée moi aussi, je sais ce que s'est !

Les deux femmes parlèrent avec légèreté pendant le temps que dura la toilette de Tania. Une fois bien propre, elle retourna dans son lit sans trop de problème. Miss Lewis s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller chercher deux-trois potions.

- Je vais vous redonner de la potion cicatrisante, cela ne vous fera pas de mal, informa-t-elle. Ensuite, une potion de sommeil, je crois que vous en avez bien besoin.

- Oui, en effet, sourit Tania en buvant déjà le premier flacon.

- Pendant que vous vous endormirez, je donnerais un peu de lait à Tessa, continua-t-elle. Demain, si vous le désirez, vous pourrez lui donner le sein.

- Ca me plairait beaucoup, confirma la jeune maman en regardant sa fille fraichement réveillée.

Miss Lewis la prit dans ses bras, portant à sa bouche le petit biberon de lait chaud. Remarquant que Tania ne buvait pas la seconde potion, elle dit un peu sèchement :

- Allez, buvez !

Ce que Tania fit prestement non sans froncer les sourcils face au brusque changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle commençait doucement à sentir la potion faire effet, Miss Lewis se leva, Tessa dans les bras, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Tania.

- Dis au revoir à ta fille, Tania.

- Je…que…dites-vous ? balbutia-t-elle sombrant lentement dans un puissant sommeil.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? questionna avidement la jeune femme sur un ton glacial et méprisant.

- Non, je…

- Mon nom de femme mariée est Lewis, reprit-elle. Mais celui de mon père est McLogan.

A l'évocation de se nom, tout se fit clair dans l'esprit embrumé de Tania. McLogan, l'Auror qu'elle avait été forcée de tuer il y avait plus de seize ans. Sa veuve et sa petite fille au tribunal lors de son procès. Aujourd'hui, cette même petite fille se tenait devant elle, menaçant l'un de ses enfants.

- Oui, tu te souviens maintenant, je le vois, ricana-t-elle en se redressant. Tu m'as enlevé mon père, aujourd'hui je t'enlève ta fille. Tu comprendras que tu me dois cette vengeance.

- Non…je t'en prie…fait pas…pas…ça, souffla Tania fermant les yeux.

- Dors Tania, dors, rigola la jeune Lewis. Quand tu te réveilleras, se sera trop tard.

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre, marchant le plus calmement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Des gouttes de sueur froide coulèrent dans son dos. Dans le couloir, aucun membre de la famille Jedusor, et aucun amis.

_"Ils doivent être partis boire un café"_ pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, Tessa emmitouflée dans un tas de couverture, la jeune femme tomba sur Tara et son père assis un peu plus loin. Surprise, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais reprit sa marche parmi la foule, nombreuse. Apparemment, le père et la fille était en pleine discussion. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau, Tara leva le regard vers elle.

L'espace d'un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Lewis crut voir un éclair de compréhension dans ceux de Tara Jedusor.

- Je croyais que Miss Lewis devait s'occuper de maman, fit remarquer Tara à son père.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce qu'elle est juste là, répondit-elle en la pointant du doigt alors qu'elle pénétrait son esprit par légilimencie.

- Que tient-elle dans ses bras, questionna son père.

- Oh bon sang ! s'écria Tara en se levant pour se mettre à courir.

- Tara, cria son père, mais elle disparaissait déjà dans un autre couloir.

Tom décida de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Tania. Il s'avança auprès d'elle avant de remarquer que la couveuse de Tessa était vide.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! souffla-t-il.

Lui aussi sortit, et se mit à courir à la suite de sa fille, tentant de la retrouver dans le dédalle de couloir.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Lewis se rua vers les sous-sols inoccupés, n'ayant pas le choix. Tara était sur ses talons, elle le savait. Cette sale gamine avait lu dans son esprit ses intentions. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie à ce niveau, la jeune femme s'arrêta et fit volte face à Tara. Celle-ci se tenait à moins de dix mètres d'elle, baguette déjà en main, le visage fermé et le regard meurtrier.

- Où comptiez-vous allez comme cela Miss Lewis ? questionna Tara. Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas vous enfouir sans attirer mon attention ?

- Je t'ai sous-estimé en effet, reconnu-t-elle. Mais si tu approches, je tue ta sœur.

- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, cracha la jeune Jedusor tout en donnant un coup sec de baguette magique.

Un sort de couleur bleue en sortir frappant Tessa de plein fouet. Une fois la lumière de l'impact dissipée, Lewis remarqua avec effarement que l'enfant n'était plus dans ses bras.

Levant les yeux vers Tara, elle aperçu Tom Jedusor tenant sa fille dans les bras.

- Bien joué Tara, félicita-t-il. J'ai prévenu les Aurors, ils ne devraient plus tardés.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? cria la jeune femme.

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, coupa Tom. Tara, soit gentille, rapporte Tessa à sa mère pendant que je surveille Miss Lewis.

Mais alors que Tara tournait le dos à la jeune femme, celle-ci se muni de sa baguette avant de prononcer la formule d'un puissant sortilège. Tara, par réflexe, se retourna, lançant un sort à son tour.

Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent, celui de Tara avalant l'autre, avant que la jeune Lewis ne soit projetée à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle les yeux écarquillé d'horreur.

Déjà, Tom s'approchait de la jeune femme, s'abaissant pour sentir son pouls.

- Tu as utilisé la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée, papa, dit-elle comme réponse en s'approchant également. Est-ce qu'elle est…

La jeune Jedusor n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase, les sanglots de peur et de colère faisaient trembler sa voix. Tom se releva sans quitter le corps des yeux alors que des pas précipités se faisaient entendre au loin. Les Aurors arrivaient.

- Oui Tara ! Elle est morte.

**Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je poste dés que possible le 9****ième**** chapitre, mais pour m'aider un peu, il me faut des reviews...**

**Bisous,**

** Diaboliqua… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde, **

**Je sais bien que je suis impardonnable d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps, mais vous devez comprendre que c'est ma dernière année de baccalauréat et que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot.**

**Maintenant que je suis en stage, j'ai un peu plus de temps libre, enfin, si on peut dire ! **

**Aller bonne lecture, et review…**

_Chapitre 9 : Réveil, défense et nouvelles_

Tom et Tara, debout de part et d'autre du corps sans vie de Carla Lewis, ne se tournèrent pas à l'arrivée d'Harry Potter et de ses Aurors. Celui-ci s'approcha seul, s'agenouilla et palpa le pouls de la jeune femme.

- Que s'est-il passé, murmura-t-il en remarquant qu'elle était morte.

Tom réagit alors pour la première fois. Tessa dans les bras, il enjamba le corps et caressa la joue de Tara avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Se tournant enfin vers Harry, il dit :

- Je suis responsable. Permet-moi de rendre notre fille à Tania, ensuite, je te suivrais sans résister.

Le Survivant ne répondit rien, parcourant les sous-sols, Tom et Tara du regard. Très vite, tout se fit très clair dans son esprit.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable cette fois, Tom, dit Harry tutoyant le mage pour la première fois.

- Mais puisque je te dis que…

- Non ! coupa Harry gentiment. Tu n'as même pas ta baguette avec toi et tu as les bras encombrés par ta fille. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué cette femme, mais Tara, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, dit Tara d'une voix froide prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

- Tara, s'écria Tom.

- Te rends-tu compte de ton acte, jeune fille ? demanda Harry ignorant le mage noir.

- J'ai tué cette femme avec de la magie noire, déclara-t-elle sans émotion en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Il va falloir que l'on en discute, souffla-t-il ébranlé par tant de froideur.

- Je vous suis, répondit-elle simplement.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivi, Tom fut raccompagné dans la chambre de Tania par Siri Potter, présente également. Une fois rentré, ils constatèrent qu'elle dormait encore.

- Tout s'est bien passé lors de la naissance de votre fille ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

- Très bien, Tania a été superbe comme toujours, répondit-il en s'installant aux côtés de sa femme.

- Vous avez l'air encore plus amoureux que dans mon souvenir, souffla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement face à son audace.

- Oui, je l'aime chaque jour un peu plus, acquiesça-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé tout les deux.

- Merci Siri, cela me va droit au cœur.

Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir auprès de la jeune femme.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour Tara ?

- Et bien, commença-t-elle crispée. Il va falloir que nous analysions la situation. En sachant que votre fille pratique la magie noire depuis plusieurs mois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et qu'en plus, elle s'en est servie en dehors de l'école et que cela ai conduit à la mort d'une personne. Tout cela risque de la conduire droit à Azkaban, dans le couloir de la mort.

Au dernier mot, Tom se prit le visage entre les mains, désespéré. Constatant qu'il pleurait silencieusement, Siri ne pu s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. A ce contact, il releva son visage vers elle.

- Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Tania ? croisa-t-il. Comment lui dire que Tara a tué une femme ? Dites-le-moi Siri parce que je suis perdu. Tania vient de mettre Tessa au monde et en compensation, elle va perdre Tara.

- Je sais que la situation semble désespérée, mais il faut voir ce qui va en ressortir de l'interrogatoire de Tara par Harry.

Alors qu'il allait répondre quelque chose, Tania commença à s'agiter. Tom s'approcha prestement.

- Hey ma douce, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Tom…

- Je suis là ma douce, je suis là, coupa-t-il.

- Tessa, dit-elle. Lewis a pris Tessa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tessa va bien, elle est juste à côté de toi. Tara et moi-même sommes intervenu à temps.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et voulu se redresser dans son lit. Tom l'aida et alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Tania constata la présence de Siri.

- Siri ! fit-elle étonnée. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tom a fait appel à Harry quand Tara a constaté que Carla Lewis emportait votre fille.

- Elle a été arrêtée ? demanda la femme du mage.

- En fait, les choses ne se sont pas passée comme prévues, se risqua Siri.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Carla Lewis est morte, annonça l'Auror.

Le visage de Tania devint livide alors que son regard se posait sur son mari.

- Morte, répéta-t-elle. Tom, que s'est-il passé ? Explique-moi tout.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller prévenir vos autres enfants et vos amis, déclara Siri en quittant la pièce.

Une fois seul avec Tania, Tom commença son récit.

- Tara et moi discutions de chose et d'autre quand elle a vu passer Lewis dans le couloir avec des couvertures dans les bras.

"En utilisant la légilimencie, Tara lu dans son esprit ses intentions et s'est mise à sa poursuite. Lewis, remarquant qu'elle avait été repérée, s'est enfouie dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital. Quant à moi, je me suis précipité dans ta chambre pour constater qu'en effet, Tessa n'était plus dans sa couveuse.

Du coup, j'ai demandé à un infirmier de contacter Harry Potter en lui expliquant rapidement la situation. Tout de suite après, j'ai couru à la suite de Tara et de Lewis. Quand j'ai enfin atteint les sous-sols, Tara avait sorti sa baguette magique pour sauver Tessa.

Elle utilisa un sortilège qui me permit de récupérer Tessa. Alors que je demandais à Tara de la prendre et de retourner dans ta chambre, Lewis s'en également munie de sa baguette et nous a lancé un sort dans le dos. Tara a régit au quart de tour, et les deux sorts rentrant en contact, Lewis fut tuée sur le coup. Voilà toute l'histoire."

- Tu...tu es en train de me dire que Tara a tuée cette femme.

- Oui Tania, je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis tellement désolé.

- Où est-elle Tom ? Où est notre fille ? Je veux la voir ! cria-t-elle hystérique.

- Elle est interrogée en ce moment même par Harry Potter.

Au moment même où il terminait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Siri accompagnée de son mari et de Tara qu'ils encadraient.

Cette dernière courut jusqu'au lit de sa mère et sauta dans ses bras grand ouvert.

- Ma pauvre enfant, pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur toi, pleura Tania. Merci de tout cœur, pour les risques que tu as pris pour sauver ta sœur.

- J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous maman, confia la jeune femme.

Elles restèrent encore un petit moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de se séparer. Tania se leva et s'enroula dans un peignoir. S'approchant de Tom, elle demanda à Harry :

- Mon époux m'a dit que tu as interrogé Tara. Qu'en est-il ?

- Et bien, fit-il, la situation est délicate.

- Expliques-toi ! intima-t-elle.

- En fait, il y a plusieurs problèmes avec votre fille, reprit-il. Le premier est que, d'après Minerva McGonagall, Tara enseignerait la magie noire à quelque uns de ses compères de Serpentard.

- C'est vrai, Tara, demanda sa mère.

- Oui maman, mais je ne faisais que mettre en pratique la théorie appliquée au cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, se justifia-t-elle.

- Ce que l'on pourrait pardonner s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Jedusor, compléta Harry. De plus, cette affaire de meurtre ne l'aide pas.

- Peut-être, mais Harry, lança Siri, n'est-ce pas de la légitime défense ?

- Oui, il semblerait en effet, acquiesça le Survivant à contre cœur.

- Alors, que va-t-il advenir de notre fille, demanda Tom.

Harry Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de régler le problème.

D'un côté, il y avait ses leçons de magie noire que Tara donnait à des enfants de Mangemorts emprisonnés, chose qu'il n'avait pas mentionné à Tania. Il ne fallait pas que son état d'anxiété empire après avoir subit un accouchement.

Comment interpréter cela ? La seule réponse qui s'offrait à ses yeux était que Tara Jedusor tentait – de manière efficace – de reproduire le même schéma que son mage noir de père.

Qu'en au meurtre ? Il était clair qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense. Cette Carla Lewis avait tenté de kidnapper la petite Tessa et d'assassiner Tara d'un coup mesquin dans le dos. Là-dessus, pas d'erreur, la défense de Tara était proportionnelle à l'attaque.

- Il faudra que Tara passe devant le Magenmagot, dit-il. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à prouver la légitime défense et l'affaire sera classée sans suite. Seulement…

- Oui, seulement, encouragea Tom.

- Seulement, elle a utilisé la magie noire pour se défendre face à Miss Lewis et, il est inutile de vous rappelez que cette magie est interdite chez nous. Il pourrait y avoir des représailles si on y ajoute les leçons donnée à Poudlard.

- Quelles genres de représailles? interrogea Severus.

- Le pire serait que Tara passe deux à trois semaines à Azkaban.

- Oh mon dieu, s'écria Tania en s'agrippant à son époux.

- Mais cela n'arrivera pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Au vue de son âge et du fait qu'elle est encore en plein dans les études, je pense qu'elle aura des heures de retenue en ce qui concerne la direction de Poudlard. Quant aux membres du Magenmagot, des heures de travaux générales devraient leur suffirent.

- Cela n'aura donc aucunes conséquences sur son avenir ?

- Non, Tom, ta fille s'en tirera bien.

Un réel soulagement se fit sentir au sein de la famille Jedusor. Tom étreignit vivement sa femme avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. De leur côté, Tara et Théo se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de ne pas être séparé.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter, déclara la jeune Jedusor en lui serrant vivement la main. Je vous suis reconnaissante, malgré nos différents.

- Je n'ai fait que rattraper l'erreur qui a conduit ton père à Azkaban. Surtout, ne te méprend pas sur mes intentions.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne vous aime toujours pas pour autant, rectifia Tara rapidement.

- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, calma Severus. Il faut encore que Tara passe devant le Magenmagot. D'ailleurs, quand aura lieue l'audience ?

- Le ministre a déjà fixé la date à après-demain matin, répondit Harry.

- Si tôt ! remarqua Bella.

- Il ne sert à rien que cela traine en longueur, réplique Théo. Plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite ma sœur sera libre avec tout ça.

Un léger silence s'installa. Les Jedusor se regroupèrent autour de Tania qui donnait maintenant le sein à Tessa. Se sentant de trop, Harry, Siri et les Aurors qui attendaient dans le couloir prirent congé.

- Encore toute mes félicitations, réitéra Siri en embrassant Tania.

- Merci, répondit le couple. Et remet mon bonjour à Laïna, ajouta Tania. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai vue.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, souffla Siri. Il lui tarde de vous voir.

Avec un dernier signe, le couple Potter sortit définitivement. Severus et Bella ne tardèrent pas à rentrer également au Manoir laissant ainsi la petite famille seule.

- Quelle étrange journée, commenta Thomas brisant le silence apaisant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit son père avec gravité toutefois.

- Tara et ses amis qui se font choper par McGo pour leçons de magie noire interdites. Ensuite, Severus qui débarque en criant à qui veut bien l'entendre que maman va accoucher d'une minute à l'autre, énuméra Théo.

- Je t'en prie, tais-toi, soupira sa jumelle.

- Et pour finir, la Gynécomage de maman se trouve être la fille de l'Auror qu'elle a tué vingt ans plus tôt, continua-t-il l'ignorant. La voilà qui tente de kidnappé Tessa, et fini tuée par Tara d'un coup de baguette magique. Wouao, c'est soufflant !

- Oui, mais tout cela est très grave, acquiesça Tom. Je m'inquiète pour toi Tara.

- Inutile papa, je me porte comme un charme, répondit-elle en souriant avec franchise. Je ne m'inquiète guère de ce qui peut m'arriver. Je m'en sortirais.

- Je le sais, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu aie causé la mort d'une personne, reprit-il. J'ai peur que cela ne te tourmente.

La jeune Jedusor ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, méditant sur les paroles de son père. Cela allait-il vraiment la tourmenter ? Franchement, elle en doutait.

La mort de cette femme ne pèserait en rien sur sa conscience. Tara se demandait bien pourquoi son père croyait cela. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait eu l'air choqué en découvrant le corps sans vie de Carla Lewis après l'éclair de lumière ?

En réalité, la jeune Jedusor n'avait pas été choquée par la mort brutale et rapide de Lewis. Non, au contraire ! Ce qui l'avait surprise s'était la facilité avec laquelle elle lui avait ôté la vie. La seule chose négative au tableau, n'était pas les regrets, mais plus tôt le fait d'avoir tué une personne alors que tel n'avait jamais été son but.

- Non papa, cette mort ne me tourmentera pas, jamais, répondit-elle avec une froideur envers Tom qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**Lendemain matin, audience au ministère**

Tara se tenait seule, au milieu des membres du Magenmagot. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulut que sa famille assiste à l'audience. Tara préférait se défendre seule. Et puis, Harry et Siri Potter était là comme témoin et représentants des Aurors.

Face à aux, Tara avait subit un flot continu de question pendant près de deux heures. Ensuite, Harry Potter avait pris la parole, donnant ses conclusions sur l'affaire de meurtre sur Carla Lewis.

Après quelques questions supplémentaires, les hauts membres du Magenmagot se retirèrent pour statuer sur le sort de Tara Jedusor. Celle-ci s'approcha du couple Potter qui était en pleine discussion.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, je me trompe, répliqua Harry.

- Oui, peut-être, fit-elle évasive. De toute façon, je ne les crains pas !

- Evidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement de la part d'une Jedusor, dit-il cinglant.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'interposa Siri remarquant le ton agressif de son époux.

- Il me prend que je suis obligé de plaider en faveur de la fille de mon ennemi de toujours, voilà ce qui me prend, s'écria-t-il.

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, cracha Tara avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Non, c'est vrai, reconnu-t-il. Il n'empêche que mon métier m'oblige à aider les personnes qui sont innocentes. Et cette fois-ci, c'était toi.

Avec un regard noir et glacé pour le Survivant, Tara retourna à sa place au milieu de la pièce. Très rapidement, les membres du Magenmagot revinrent.

Le ministre demanda le silence, et prit parole :

- En raison des différents éléments qui ont été porté à notre connaissance, les membres du Magenmagot ont pris la décision suivante. Tara Erika Jedusor, pour le chef d'accusation de meurtre avec préméditation, nous vous déclarons non-coupable.

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune Jedusor. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pu en être autrement. Son destin ne s'arrêterait pas à la case prison, cela n'était pas prévu. De plus, elle était amenée à faire de grandes choses, ça ne faisait aucuns doutes à ses yeux.

- En ce qui concerne le chef d'accusation pour usage prohibé de la magie noire ayant entraîné la mort, nous vous déclarons coupable, continua le ministre Shacklebolt.

_"Il fallait s'y attendre"_ pensa-t-elle.

- Pour cela, nous vous condamnons à accomplir des travaux d'intérêt général dont les précisions vous serons transmises plus tard.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, clama-t-elle surprenant le Magenmagot que Tara ose prendre la parole sans y avoir été invitée.

- Et…et bien, balbutia le ministre, nous ne savons pas encore en quoi cela consistera.

- Je vois ! fit-elle. En d'autres termes, vous avez peur que je ne fasse des ravages. Si cela vous préoccupes tant, pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer faire ma condamnation chez les moldus. Au moins, je ne tuerais personne, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement un sourire en coin typiquement Jedusorien.

- La cour n'apprécie guère votre insolence Miss Jedusor, commenta le ministre. Néanmoins, votre idée sera prise en considération. L'audience est levée.

Alors que tous se levaient et se saluaient, Tara cria pour se faire entendre :

- Puis-je vous poser une question Monsieur le ministre ?

- Puisque s'est si gentiment demander, nargua-t-il.

- Merci. A partir de quelle date, mes travaux commencent-ils ?

- Etant donné que vous approchez de vos BUSES, nous considérons qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas interférer dans vos études et de vous faire commencer vos travaux pendant les vacances d'été. Cela vous convient-il Miss Jedusor, demanda-t-il narquoisement.

- Je n'aurais pas pris meilleure décision, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Elle quitta l'endroit suivie des Potter. Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'au manoir Jones. A peine eurent-ils transplané que la porte s'ouvrit sur Tania qui portait la petit Tessa d'un bras.

- Tara ! cria-t-elle en l'étreignant. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- On ne peut mieux maman, la calma-t-elle. Je n'ai que des travaux d'intérêt général à accomplir pendant les vacances pour usage prohibé de la magie noire.

- L'accusation de meurtre avec intension est tombée à l'eau alors, demanda Tom qui avait suivit de près son épouse.

- Grâce au témoignage de Monsieur Potter, répondit rapidement Tara en pointant l'intéressé du menton. Et puis, enchaîna-t-elle, j'ai été soumise au Véritasérum pour cette partie du chef d'accusation.

- Ce n'est pas dans leur habitude de faire ça, commenta Tania.

- C'est Tara elle-même qui l'a demandé, informa Siri avec un sourire. Elle a prit un gros risque car le haut conseiller du ministre l'a interrogée sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant précis.

- Mais tout s'est très bien passé, et je n'ai pas mentit, rigola la jeune femme.

- Nous en sommes heureux, déclara Tom en enlaçant sa fille à son tour.

- Bon et bien, nous allons rentrez, lança Harry.

- Vous ne voulez pas entrer boire un café ? proposa Tania les étonnant tous.

- Oh, euh…je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, commenta le Survivant.

- Harry, je t'en prie, s'énerva Siri. Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie. Oui Tania, nous acceptons avec plaisir, répondit-elle en marquant bien chaque mot tout en regardant son mari.

- Magnifique, s'enthousiasma Tania emmenant Siri avec elle par le bras.

Tara, Tom et Harry restèrent bouche bée dehors. Arquant tous un sourcil, ils s'entre-regardèrent avec un étonnement non feint.

- J'ai bien peur que nous devions nous supporter pendant quelques heures tout les trois, déclara Tara en entrant à son tour dans le manoir.

- C'est bien ça le pire, firent ensemble Harry et Tom.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil horrifié avant de suivre Tara d'un même pas. Tous rassemblés dans le grand salon, les discussions allaient étrangement bon train. Harry et Tom discutaient politique de manière animée alors que Tania, et Siri parlaient de Tessa. Quant aux enfants Jedusor, ils regardaient le tout avec…effarement.

- On est tombé dans la septième dimension où quoi ? s'exclama Théo.

- Aucune idée, souffla Thomas. Tu pourrais me pincer Tara ?

- Volontiers, ricana-t-elle.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il en se massant le bras. Pas si fort !

- Désolée !

- Qui aurait cru ça, continua son jumeau.

- Aucune idée, répéta le plus jeune.

- Bon ok, fit Tara avec exaspération, ils arrivent tous les quatre à se tenir de manière civilisée. Et puis, de toute façon, l'amitié qui lie Siri et maman n'est un secret pour personne bien qu'elles ne se voient quasi jamais.

- Oui, s'est vrai, reconnu Théo. Au fait, en parlant des parents. Ils t'ont passé un savon j'espère ?

- De quoi tu parles, répliqua sa jumelle.

- De tes cours d'apprentissage de magie noire pour tes minis-Mangemorts, évidemment.

- Non, encore rien, mais je crois que cela ne tardera pas ! répondit-elle fixant son père avec intensité. J'aurais sans doute une discussion avec eux très bientôt, bien que nous soyons en vacances pour deux semaines.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence grignotant tous un biscuit de la même façon en jetant des regards écœurés aux adultes. Puis, d'un même bond, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire moi. En plus, c'est de la métamorphose, ce n'est pas la joie, dit Thomas commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Oui, nous aussi on en a, déclara Théo en lui suivant. Tu viens Tara ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, répondit-elle partant dans une autre direction. J'ai envie d'être un peu seule si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas de problème, lança Thomas.

- Tara ?

- Qu'y-a-t-il Théo ?

- Tu me le dirais si tu avais quelque chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, conclut-elle en s'éclipsant.

Tara aira sans vrai but au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle appréhendait la discussion à venir avec ses parents. Le pire pour elle n'allait pas être la réaction de sa mère, mais plutôt celle de son père.

Celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction quand Siri lui avait apprit qu'elle pratiquait secrètement la magie noire et, qu'en plus, elle le faisait avec d'autres jeunes gens. Allait-il la foudroyer ? Lui dire à quel point elle est stupide ? Peut-être qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle tentait de suivre son chemin.

- Surtout avec un meurtre accidentel sur les bras, dit-elle tout haut.

- Il est vrai que cela n'est pas très réjouissant pour une jeune femme de ton âge, répondit une voix dans son dos.

Tara sursauta à peine se tournant vers le portrait de son grand-père. Celui-ci, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu ornée de petite lune, son sourire bienveillant peint sur son visage ridé, la regardait avec intensité.

- Bonjour, grand-père, dit-elle en s'approchant à contrecœur. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien mieux que toi, je suppose, répliqua-t-il.

- Oh, j'en doute ! Vous êtes mort !

La constatation fit rire le vieux mage de bon cœur. Très vite, il reprit son sérieux.

- Je crois que nous devrions éclaircir certains points, dit-il gravement.

Tara le regarda dans les yeux autant qu'il est possible de le faire avec un homme mort derrière un cadre. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

- J'ai l'impression que la tension est légèrement tombée entre eux, murmura Siri.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, acquiesça Tania.

Elles regardèrent leurs maris avec des sourires attendris. Les deux hommes discutaient de leurs enfants avec une adoration, avec une fierté et un amour non caché.

- J'aimerais t'entretenir d'une chose Tania, confia Siri. Pouvons-nous parler seule à seule quelques instants ?

- Bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il, demanda gravement Tania.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas en parler devant Harry, murmura-t-elle à son oreille faisant comprendre son urgence à son amie.

- Très bien, suis-moi, fit Tania en se levant imitée par Siri.

- Où allez-vous dont ? demanda Tom remarquant leur sortie peu discrète.

- Je vais montrer la chambre de Tessa à Siri, répondit sa femme du tac au tac.

- Veux-tu que nous venions Siri ?

- Non Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien ! Et puis, tu détestes toutes ses histoires de bonne femme.

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il.

- Et il n'est pas le seul, ajouta Tom. Je ne comprends pas ce que les femmes trouvent d'intéressant à discuter décoration et autre babioles du genre.

- Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça le Survivant. Je trouve que…

- Et voilà le travail, ricana Tania en montant les escaliers à côté de sa petite cousine. Dites aux hommes que vous allez parler chiffon et ils sont prêts à changer le monde au lieu de vous écoutez.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, rigola Siri. Alors, cette chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous y sommes, sourit-elle.

La pièce était très grande et très spacieuse. Les murs de couleurs crème étaient décorés de grandes fresques au contour noir représentant les membres de la famille. Perpendiculaire à l'un des murs, un grand lit à baldaquin dans les mêmes tons clair trônait.

Des meubles en bois massif richement travaillé décoraient ça et là la pièce. Il y avait également une bibliothèque et une table de travail ainsi qu'un petit salon. Une grande baie vitrée menait à un balcon.

Siri s'étonna des proportions de la pièce. Sa demeure était déjà très grande, mais ce n'était rien comparé au manoir.

- Dis-moi, c'est une chambre d'adolescente que je découvre, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Tania. Pour le moment, Tessa dort dans notre chambre, vu qu'elle nous réveille toutes les deux heures. Une fois qu'elle sera plus grande, elle viendra ici.

- En tout cas, c'est magnifique, souffla Siri époustouflée.

- Pour l'instant ! On verra ce que Tessa en fera quand elle choisira la déco, rigola Tania suivie par Siri.

- Et les jumeaux et Thomas, où sont-ils ?

- Au même étage, nous sommes passés devant le studio des jumeaux. Nous avons aménagé trois chambres, dont l'une est devenue leur salon, pour qu'il ne soit pas séparé. Ainsi, ils ont leur propre espace à vivre.

- Ils ont l'air très unis tout les deux, commenta la jeune Potter.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis si heureuse d'être leur mère. Thomas lui, est juste à côté. C'est le même genre de pièce qu'ici.

- Tout tes enfants au même étage, c'est une bonne idée.

- Tom et moi voulions qu'ils vivent ensemble et créent des liens indestructibles. Je crois que nous avons réussi, s'enthousiasma Tania.

- Vous faites d'excellents parents, fit Siri avec un air de tristesse dans le regard.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Siri ? demanda Tania en lui prenant les mains. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

- Et bien, c'est difficile à dire, souffla-t-elle. En fait, voilà, je…

- Vous avez quoi ? s'écria Tara choquée. Alors là, je n'en reviens pas !

- Calme-toi Tara, intima son grand-père.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? cria-t-elle perdant son sang froid légendaire. Vous avez osé demander à Théo, mon jumeau de surcroît, de m'espionner.

- C'est exact !

- Et en plus, vous le revendiquez, s'exaspéra la jeune femme. Mieux, vous en êtes fier. Mon père avait bien raison en me disant de me méfier de vous.

- Comment cela ? s'enquit le mage.

- Même mort et dans un cadre, vous faites des ravages, continua-t-elle l'ignorant superbement.

- Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que j'ai eu raison.

- Peut-être, admit-elle, mais cela ne vous donnais en aucun cas le droit de vous servir de mon jumeau.

- Où tout cela va-t-il te mener Tara ? Faire de la magie noire, utiliser les enfants de ces Mangemorts, utiliser leur soif de vengeance. Que cherches-tu ?

- Vous voulez une réponse franche et claire ? fit Tara.

- Ca m'aiderait bien, oui.

- Je veux dépasser mon père, lui prouver ma valeur, notre valeur à nous, Jedusor.

- C'est très noble de ta part, commenta le vieux mage. Mais la fin justifie-t-elle les moyens ?

- Je pourrais vous dire exactement la même chose grand-père. N'avez-vous pas utilisé Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue et votre propre fille pour obtenir ce qui vous vouliez.

- C'est vrai, accorda-t-il, mais cela t'a permis d'avoir un père pour t'élever.

Tara resta muette face à cette phrase. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cela ? Il avait raison et elle le savait. Sans l'intervention de Tania à maintes reprises pour sauver la vie d'Harry Potter, celui-ci n'aurait jamais permis à son père de vivre, il ne lui aurait jamais ouvert les yeux sur l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme.

- M'accorderiez-vous une faveur ? finit-elle par demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Je sais que cette mort dont je suis partiellement responsable n'arrangera pas la vision des gens à propos de ma famille et de ma personne, mais j'ai fait ça pour une juste cause, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu as accomplis quelque chose de bien, convint-il. Tu as sauvé ta jeune sœur d'un triste sort.

- Merci de le reconnaître, dit-elle. C'est pourquoi, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire et tout ce que je ferais de bien ou de mal dans le futur, j'aimerais que vous ne me jugiez pas et surtout que…que tu me fasses confiance grand-père, termina-t-elle rapidement tout en s'éloignant déjà.

Les yeux de mage s'illuminèrent instantanément. Tara avait finalement beaucoup plus de potentiel qu'il ne le pensait.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Siri, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point, insista Tania. Nous nous sommes toujours aidée dans les coups durs, pas vrai ?

C'était plus que vrai en fait. Depuis seize ans, les deux femmes entretenaient des relations très amicales. Le plus souvent possible, elles essayaient de se voir, de parler de leur vie et d'autres choses.

Malgré les différents voire la haine qui animait leurs époux l'un envers l'autre, elles avaient réussi à entretenir leur amitié. Tania parvenait également à être proche avec sa cousine Laina, la mère de Siri, bien que son mari Remus n'éprouve que de l'hostilité envers elle et sa famille.

- Pardonne-moi Tania, c'est juste que c'est un sujet délicat à aborder, même avec toi.

- Je comprends Siri, ne t'en fait pas, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'en parleras quand tu le voudras.

Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit en lançant :

- J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat tout à l'heure, tu en veux un morceau ?

- Je suis enceinte, Tania.

Sous le choc, la dame Jedusor s'arrêta et, avec une lenteur involontaire, referma la porte.

- Enceinte, tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à y croire et ça me fou la trouille. Le Médicomage qui s'est occupé de moi après l'accouchement de Lily m'avait dit que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant suite aux complications, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens ! souffla Tania. Tu étais anéantie bien qu'ayant déjà eu trois enfants. Et depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

- Depuis une semaine.

- Raconte-moi tout.

Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé beige de la pièce. Siri, sous le sourire encourageant de son amie, commença :

- Il y a environ trois semaines, j'ai commencé à avoir les symptômes habituels : vertiges, fringales, vomissements. J'ai cru à une gastroentérite ou un truc dans le genre. Je me suis rendue à Sainte-Mangouste pour passer des examens. Tous les résultats indiquaient que j'allais bien, mais pourtant rien n'allait. Ils m'ont fait d'autres test plus approfondit. La nouvelle est tombée le week-end dernier, je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi.

- Et ton mari, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas au courant ? demanda Tania.

- Il ne fait pas très attention à moi depuis quelques temps, avoua Siri. Il est tellement obnubilé par les agissements de Tara qu'il ne remarque plus rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.

- Je crois que cet enfant à venir est justement une excellente occasion de retrouver votre complicité et votre intimité, Harry et toi, exposa Tania. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile de combiner l'éducation des enfants et sa vie de couple, mais parfois il faut faire des efforts.

- Tu as sans doute raison Tania, seulement, je ne sais pas quel serait le moment approprié pour le lui dire. Comment as-tu fait pour annoncer à Tom que tu étais enceinte de Tessa ?

- Tu sais Siri, j'ai été tout aussi surprise que toi d'être enceinte de nouveau. Après tout, Thomas, le petit dernier, avait déjà dix ans. Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai simplement attendu de nous retrouver seuls dans notre chambre, Tom et moi.

- Tu ne lui as tout de même pas annoncé de bout en blanc ? s'étonna Siri.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Quelques baisers et caresses pour le mettre de bonne humeur avant de lui murmurer la nouvelle au creux de l'oreille. Ca a eut un excellent effet ! La nuit a été longue, tu peux me croire, rigola Tania.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil, souffla Siri en se levant. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

- Oui, une longue nuit t'attends. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Les deux femmes regagnèrent le salon où leurs maris se faisaient plus silencieux.

- Tout va bien, chérie ? demanda Harry voyant l'air grave de sa femme.

- Oui, Harry, ne t'en fait pas ! Nous y allons ?

- Je t'attendais ! rétorqua-t-il agacé. Et bien merci de votre accueil.

- Ce fut un plaisir, s'enthousiasma Tania.

- Au revoir, ajouta Siri en lui embrassant la joue avant de suivre son mari et de transplaner sans plus attendre.

Tania entendit Tom pousser un gros soupir de soulagement. Elle le regarda avec une mimique agacée qui fit rire le mage de bon cœur.

- Bon sang, je commence à en avoir marre de ce stupide devoir sur l'utilité des plantes venimeuses dans les potions. Monsieur Fletcher commence à sérieusement devenir gâteux, il serait temps qu'on le remplace.

- Le fait que le prof devienne gâteux et soit remplacé ne changera rien, Théo. Ce devoir fait partie du programme des cinquièmes années que tu le veuille ou non.

- Merci Tara pour cette pertinente remarque, rouspéta son jumeau. Tu m'aides beaucoup.

- Je suis là pour ça Théo, se moqua-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

- Tu as fini ta promenade en solitaire ?

- Oui, ça m'a permis de mettre mes idées au clair.

- Et qu'en ressort-il ? demanda Théo en s'installant en face d'elle.

- Que je dois revoir la façon d'atteindre mes objectifs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Je n'ai pas été très longue cette fois-ci ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire parce que j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur ! Trente-trois pages Word ! **

**C'est pas mal ! **

**Lisez et review s'il vous plaît ! **

**Diabo…**

_Chapitre 10 : Discussions, retour et aveux_

Les jours s'étaient écoulés lentement. L'univers des membres de la famille Jedusor tournaient autour de la petite Tessa. Petit à petit, ils avaient retrouvé les liens puissants qui les unissaient. Enfin, presque.

Tara n'avait eu toujours aucune discussion avec ses parents et s'en étonnait. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait fait la démarche. Tania s'était remise peu à peu de l'épuisement de sa grossesse et de son accouchement. Elle rayonnait chaque jour un peu plus.

La naissance de la dernière Jedusor avait ravivé la petite flamme au fond des yeux de Tania Jedusor pour le plus grand bonheur de son époux. Celui-ci avait en effet remarqué que vers la moitié de sa grossesse, elle avait semblée perturbée, malheureuse et anxieuse sans aucune raison.

Il n'empêche, tout allait pour le mieux, du moins en apparence.

Théo Jedusor était tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils du salon commun, lisant un livre. Tara, elle, était assise à son bureau tapant des doigts sur la table.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter s'il te plaît, s'exaspéra Théo.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'attends un hibou du ministère, fit-elle en se levant pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu reçois les détails de ton travail d'intérêt général.

- Et oui, soupira la jeune femme. Je me demande ce que le ministre Shacklebolt a bien pu trouver pour m'humilier.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si terrible que ça ! réconforta Théo.

- Tu n'en sais rien, lui fit-elle remarquer, et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Le pire s'est que la Gazette du Sorcier relate cette histoire depuis le début.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ne te font pas de cadeau, commenta son jumeau en lançant un regard à la pile de journaux qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas que je me plaints, informa Tara, non pas du tout. J'ai sans doute mérité ce qu'il m'arrive, mais maman a du mal à encaisser le coup.

- Encore heureux que ton meurtre par légitime défense n'a pas été jusqu'aux oreilles de la Gazette. Le ministère a fait du bon travail en supprimant la mémoire des membres hospitalier de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Oui, il faut bien leur reconnaître leur discrétion sur cette affaire. Je crains déjà les réactions des professeurs et des élèves à notre retour à Poudlard sur mon utilisation de la magie noire, acquiesça Tara.

- Et imagine ce que cela aurait été si le monde sorcier savait que tu es désormais une meurtrière, si je puis dire, ajouta Théo.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! admit sa jumelle. J'aurais été considérée comme un monstre. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux…

- Je le sais Tara, fit Théo en venant à ses côtés poser sa main sur son épaule. Tu es forte, c'est déjà du passé pour toi. Tôt ou tard, notre famille se remettra de ce drame.

- Je n'en doute pas Théo, seulement…

- Seulement, l'encouragea-t-il.

- J'ai peur que mère n'ai plus aucune confiance en moi et qu'elle ne me craigne.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, clama Théo. Comment peux-tu croire cela de notre mère, Tara ?

- Je dis cela parce qu'elle n'ose plus nous regarder dans les yeux, père et moi, se justifia-t-elle. Je crois qu'elle n'ait peur que père ne m'utilise sachant de quoi je suis capable.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? répliqua-t-il.

- Oh non Théo, je ne crois pas.

- Attends-moi une minute, fit-il en s'éclipsant dans sa chambre.

Comme s'il l'avait su, un hibou Grand Duc frappa du bec à la fenêtre au moment même où Théo fut hors de vue. Avec des gestes d'une grande rapidité, Tara ouvrit la fenêtre, permettant à l'hibou de se poser sur son épaule lui donnant sa pate.

La jeune femme décrocha le morceau de parchemin scellé, mit une mornille dans la petite sacoche et laissa l'oiseau reprendre son envol. Fébrilement, Tara ouvrit l'enveloppe parcheminée.

- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle stupéfaite. Il a osé. Je n'en reviens pas !

Entendant son frère revenir, elle cacha en vitesse le papier dans la poche de son jeans.

- Tiens, dit-il n'ayant rien remarquer.

Tara s'empara du papier glacé que son frère lui tendait.

- C'est une photo, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Mais pas n'importe là-quelle, éluda-t-il.

La jeune femme jeta un œil au cliché. Il s'agissait d'une photo sorcière de sa mère et elle. Tara était en tenue de Poudlard, l'insigne neuf de Préfète accroché.

- Je ne comprends pas, reconnu-t-elle.

- C'est le jour où nous avons trouvé nos insignes dans les enveloppes de Poudlard. Papa a tenu à ce que tout le monde face des photos.

- Et alors ? répliqua sa jumelle.

- Regarde le regard de maman, que vois-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Tara regarda un instant le visage souriant de sa mère. Elle lui faisait signe.

- De la fierté, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Et oui Tara, de la fierté, répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Regarde au dos de la photo.

La jeune femme l'écouta et lut à voix haute :

- Personne ce jour-là ne fut plus fière que moi de t'avoir pour fille.

- Tu vois que mère croit en toi, Tara. Penses-tu que cela pourrait changer. Tu es l'espoir de sa vie. Son premier enfant.

- Tu l'es toi aussi, répliqua Tara indignée que son frère lui accorde tout le mérite.

- Non, Tara. Maman n'a jamais su qu'elle attendait des jumeaux avant notre naissance car, étrangement, je me faisais discret dans son ventre. Tout l'espoir qu'elle avait de faire changer papa était en toi, Tara. Tu étais sa petite fille.

- Théo, souffla-t-elle émue.

- Tu veux que je te dise Tara. Tout cela était un signe, je le sais. Si tu étais la seule à être visible, c'est parce que tu reflètes l'espoir de cette famille. Tu es notre seul espoir Tara, nous le savons tous.

- Merci, Théo, merci, dit-elle en se jetant à son coup ce qui l'étonna un peu.

Répondant à son étreinte, il ajouta :

- Maman sera toujours fière de toi.

La jeune femme s'écarta gentiment de lui et sorti le courrier du ministre de sa poche en disant :

- C'est le moment ou jamais de savoir où la famille en est. Allons déjeuner !

Tara ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répliquer quoi que se soit qu'elle quittait l'endroit à grandes, très grandes enjambées. Dévalant les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Tara et Théo entrèrent dans la cuisine où leurs parents et Thomas petit déjeunaient.

- Bien le bonjour les enfants, lança Tom à la cantonade en donnant un biberon chaud à sa femme pour Tessa.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, firent les jumeaux en les embrassant avant de s'installer à leur tour.

- Vous n'êtes pas très matinaux aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Tania.

- Nous avons eu une petite discussion qui nous a retardés, répondit Théo.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

- De rien de très important maman, n'est-ce pas Tara ?

La jeune femme, l'ignorant parfaitement, mordit dans un toast avec mécontentement. Sentant cela, Tania posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Qu'il y a-t-il encore Tara ?

A ces simples mots, la jeune sorcière enleva sa main précipitamment non sans un regard noir envers sa mère.

- Qu'ai-je dis ? demanda celle-ci.

- De la déception, voilà ce que je vous inspire, mère, cracha Tara. D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle avant qu'un autre ne prenne la parole, je vais intensifier ce sentiment qui vous habite. Je viens de recevoir une missive du ministre lui-même.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea Thomas, curieux.

- Ce n'est rien de plus que la tâche à laquelle je suis affectée pour mes travaux d'intérêt général.

Tom se leva et alla se placer derrière sa fille, posant les mains sur ses épaules, il demanda :

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Le ministre m'a trouvé un poste de bénévole d'une durée de deux mois dans un orphelinat moldu de York.

L'effet fut instantané. L'ancien mage resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Tara qui eut un élancement de douleur. Sa mère, ainsi que Théo écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction. Thomas, lui faisait mine de ne pas comprendre la soudaine tension générale.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il.

- Théo, emmène Thomas et Tessa avec toi, nous devons parler avec Tara.

- Mais, papa…

- C'est un ordre Théo, aboya le Lord, alors ne discute pas !

Les deux frères ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent en prenant leur jeune sœur avec eux. Tom lâcha enfin Tara, qui se senti soulagée, et vint s'asseoir en face de Tania.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que tous se défiaient du regard. Enfin, Tom parla :

- Nous n'avons que trop retardé cette discussion, ta mère et moi. Il est temps de faire carte sur table.

- Tara, fit Tania parlant pour la première fois, je dois dire que j'ai été extrêmement déçue d'apprendre que tu pratiquais la magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école, et encore plus quand tu le fais avec les enfants de Mangemorts. Je pensais que tu avais plus de discernement que cela.

- Je comprends, répondit simplement Tara.

- Mais, tu dois également savoir que je ne te reproche en rien la mort de Mlle Lewis, tu as fait de ton mieux pour protéger Tessa, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

- Tara, comme ta mère vient de la dire, cette mort accidentelle n'a pas à être pardonnée. Nous avons simplement peur que tu ne sois perturbée par cela.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite papa, je n'éprouve aucun remord à avoir tué cette femme. Je le referai si cela devait être nécessaire.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, murmura Tania si bas que Tom et Tara eurent du mal à l'entendre.

- Ecoutez tous les deux ! Je sais très bien que je vous ai déçu, mais ce n'était pas mon objectif. Je ressens le besoin de développer mes capacités, mes dons et, pour cela, j'ai besoin de la magie dite noire.

- Mais pourquoi, s'énerva sa mère, tu ne crois pas que cette magie a déjà fait assez de mal.

- Ce que tu dis est stupide, s'offensa Tara. La magie noire ne fait du mal à personne. Chaque personne utilisant la magie, et peu importe le type de magie, peut faire le bien ou le mal. Avada Kedrava en est un parfait exemple. C'est un sort issu de la magie dite blanche, mais il donne une mort instantanée à la personne qui le reçoit. N'ais-je pas raison ?

- Si, en effet, approuva son père.

Tania darda son regard sur son mari. Celui-ci regardait Tara avec une expression étrange dans les yeux. Elle savait ce que c'était : de la fierté. La jeune femme battante et inépuisable qu'elle avait été dans le passé lui criait de faire attention.

Tania eut soudain des flashs qui lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux si fortement qui lui firent mal. Elle venait de voir Tara avec quelques années de plus, accompagnée de son père, donnant des ordres à un groupe de jeunes gens pas plus âgés qu'elle.

Ceux-ci transplanèrent et réapparurent en pleine rue, n'hésitant pas à faire usage de la magie devant les Moldus pour interpeller deux jeunes hommes qu'elle reconnut comme étant James Potter et…son fils Théo.

Glacée jusqu'au os, Tania rouvrit les yeux comprenant qu'elle venait d'avoir une sorte de vision. Le même combat contre Lord Voldemort allait se reproduire avec sa fille aînée.

- Je sais à présent ce que tu cherche Tara, dit-elle avec une fermeté qui la surpris, mais jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour obtenir la reconnaissance et le respect que tu cherches tant ?

- Je ferais tout ce qui est magiquement possible. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me fasse confiance et qu'on me laisse agir librement.

- Et si certaines personnes décident de te barrer la route, demanda Tania.

Tara échangea un imperceptible regard avec son mage de père.

- Je les écraserais, répondit-elle avec un aplomb et une froideur stupéfiante.

- Tu serais prête à suivre mes traces, demanda avidement Tom.

Tara se leva avec brusquerie, faisant tomber sa chaise, et regarda son père avec l'horreur et le dégout qu'exprimerait une personne ayant à faire avec ce reptile de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, c'est avec calme, contrôle et sang froid qu'elle s'exprima.

- Ecoute-moi bien car je ne me répèterais pas : je ne ferais jamais rien qui me fasse devenir comme le monstre inhumain que tu étais. Et si tu pense que je veux suivre ton passé de criminel et d'assassin, tu te trompe. N'espère rien de pareille de ma personne ! N'espère jamais retrouver ta grandeur et ton pouvoir d'an-temps à travers moi. Tu ne gagneras pas !

Cette déclaration souffla autant Tom que Tania. Décidant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Tara sorti de la pièce, les laissant seuls. La jeune fille monta à toute vitesse les escaliers et entra telle une furie dans le salon qu'elle partageait avec Théo. Celui-ci, ainsi que Thomas semblaient l'attendre.

- Où est Tessa, demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la pièce d'à-côté, elle dort, répondit Thomas.

- Alors, que t'ont-ils dit ? questionna Théo.

Sa jumelle ne répondit pas et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. Elle s'empara de sa malle et commença la remplir de vêtements et de livres qu'elle lança sans aucun ménagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas Théo ? Je prépare mes affaires pour notre retour à Poudlard. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est demain.

- Tara, fit-il doucement en plaçant une main sur son épaule, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Très bien, accorda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Maman dit que je l'ai profondément déçue avec cette histoire de magie noire, ce que je peux comprendre. Elle s'est battue pour sauver papa de cette mauvaise emprise sur la magie.

- Mais ? l'encouragea son frère.

- Mais, elle devrait avoir confiance en sa chère et son sang. Si seulement elle comprenait que je fais cela dans un but plus noble et honnête que celui de papa.

- Il lui faut du temps pour accepter cela Tara. Je crois qu'elle estime avoir échoué quelque part dans son rôle de mère.

- Mais, c'est faux ! s'indigna la jeune fille en se levant vivement.

- Je le sais, mais maman a peur, on a tous peur.

La jeune Tara médita ses paroles quelques instants. Peut-être devait-elle montrer un peu de patiente envers sa mère. Celle-ci était éprouvée après l'arrestation de son mari, l'accouchement, et tout ce qui a suivit.

- Et papa, lui rappela Théo, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit,

- Oh, il a eu exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Il pense que je suis ses traces, s'écria Tara. Il croit redevenir le grand sorcier qu'il était à travers moi.

- Papa se trompe, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Théo.

- Oui Théo, il se trompe. Je vais te dire une chose : je préfèrerais tuer Tom Jedusor de mes propres mains plutôt que de le voir sombrer à nouveau. Tu m'entends Théo ? Je le tuerais !

Le lendemain matin, la famille Jedusor, ainsi que tant d'autres, se trouvaient voix 9 ¾ à la gare de King's Cross.

Le Poudlard Express sur le point de partir, Théo et Thomas embrassèrent chaleureusement leurs parents et leur petite sœur tandis que Tara se contentait d'un simple " au revoir " accompagné d'un bref hochement de tête.

La jeune fille aperçut au loin quelques Serpentards de son année dont Seth Avery. Elle s'éloigna sans un regard de plus pour ses parents et arpenta le quai. Sur son passage, elle entendit parents et étudiants murmurer. Tara se doutait bien que cette histoire de magie noire et de travaux d'intérêt général relatée par la presse sorcière ferait l'objet de ragots.

- Bonjour, Princesse, firent-ils quand elle les eu rejoint.

- Bonjour à vous aussi ! Vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ?

- Assez bien, oui, répondit Marek.

- Même si Margo nous a donné des centaines de lignes à copier, ajouta Marcus.

- C'est ce qui pèse le plus lourd dans nos valises d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Chrystal.

Le petit groupe se permit un petit éclat de rire, mais un air grave se peint très vite sur chaque visage quand Seth osa demander.

- Comment est-ce que ça va pour toi Tara ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois passée devant le Magenmagot ? Qu'est-il arrivé et…

- Doucement Seth, coupa la jeune Serpentard. Je vous raconterai tout une fois dans le train, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'éloigna et disparu de la vue de tous. Tom Jedusor pensa à regret qu'il aurait dû avoir une conversation avec sa fille avant qu'elle ne parte. Il était de son devoir de lui expliquer sa situation.

Le Mage embrassa sa petite fille, qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Donne-la-moi, lui ordonna Tania.

Sans un mot, Tom s'exécuta et voulu passer un bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour transplaner chez eux.

- Arrête Tom ! Laisse-moi !

- Tania, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, tenta-t-il.

- Je t'ai assez écouté Tom, coupa-t-elle acerbe. C'est terminé ! J'emmène Tessa pour la journée. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

- Où vas-tu ? questionna-t-il.

Mais sa femme et sa fille avaient disparues dans un craquement sonore.

- Qu'ai-je dont fait ? se lamenta-t-il.

Tara et ses " amis proches " étaient installés dans l'un des nombreux compartiments du Poudlard Express. Les garçons avaient placé les valises dans les espaces prévus à cet effet. Se passant des paquets de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochu, de Patacitrouilles ou de Chaudrons Fondants, le petit groupe attendait des explications de Tara.

- Donc, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, le professeur Rogue avait surgi dans le bureau de McGo accompagné de tes frères, rappela Chrystal.

- En effet, approuva Tara. Nous avons transplanés sur le champ pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Mon père ainsi que Bella nous y attendaient. L'accouchement de ma mère s'est bien passé. Seulement, voilà ! La Gynécomage qui s'occupait de Tessa…

La jeune fille leur raconta en détails les évènements qui suivirent. La potion de sommeil donné à sa mère, la révélation de Mlle Lewis, le kidnapping de Tessa, la course poursuite dans les couloirs et l'échange de sortilèges.

- J'ai commis l'erreur d'avoir répliqué avec un sort de magie noir beaucoup plus puissant que le sien, continua Tara. L'onde de choc qui a suivit la collision des deux sorts a projeté violemment Lewis contre le mur de pierre.

- Elle a dû être fameusement sonnée après ça, constata Marcus.

- Oui, elle est morte.

Des visages consternés et stupéfaits la regardaient à présent. La jeune Jedusor pu même y lire une once de peur, voire de terreur.

- Morte, murmura dans un souffle Chrystal.

- C'est pour cela que le Magenmagot s'en est mêlé. J'ai été déclarée non coupable de – je cite – coups et blessures ayant entraînés la mort sans intention de la donner grâce à ma soumission volontaire au sérum de vérité. Le ministre a étouffé l'affaire auprès de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Tu as eu de la chance, remarqua Leia.

- Ce n'est aucunement de la chance, contredit Tara froidement. C'était un accident ! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. J'ai protégé ma sœur, ma famille. Vous devriez tous être capable d'en faire autant !

- Pardonne-moi Princesse, minauda la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser !

- Je le sais ! Inutile de préciser que si cette histoire sort d'ici, je le saurai, ajouta la jeune Jedusor en touchant la peau derrière son oreille gauche pour faire apparaître sa marque sur tous. Et vous serez sévèrement puni.

Un frisson parcourut les jeunes gens. Tara comprit que tous la croyaient capable du pire après l'accident. Après tout, n'était-ce pas plus mal qu'ils la craignent un petit peu ? Certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir le respect des autres, mais au moins, la jeune femme serait sûre de leur totale fidélité.

- Et comment cela se passe dans ta famille après ce drame, questionna Seth.

- Et bien, mes parents et le reste de la famille ont d'abord été soulagé que Tessa aille bien grâce à moi. Ensuite, ça s'est gâté ! Enfin, disons que ma mère n'a plus aucune confiance en moi. Je crois qu'elle a peur !

- Mais de quoi ? voulut savoir le jeune Avery.

- Elle est terrifiée par l'idée que…

- … que Tom l'utilise pour retrouver sa grandeur d'autrefois.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela Tania ?

- Oh Severus, si tu l'avais vu ! Si tu avais pu voir le regard que Tom a porté sur Tara hier matin. C'était terrifiant ! Il avait un air si manipulateur, si calculateur, si avide que je me suis vue retourner dix-sept ans en arrière.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un petit peu, remarqua Severus.

Tania lui envoya un regard noir puis, se mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder sa fille dormir dans un petit couffin. Toutes deux avaient débarquées une demi-heure plus tôt à Poudlard pour se réfugier chez Bella et lui.

- Au fait, où est Bella ? demanda-t-elle.

- Partie quelques jours chez sa sœur! Elle ne revient que dans deux jours, pour le début des cours.

- Tant mieux, souffla Tania. Je voulais te parler seule à seul.

- De quel sujet ?

- Te souviens-tu quand Tom était quelque peu perturbé pendant plusieurs semaines et que Bella est allé lui parler dans son bureau ?

- Naturellement, admit Severus. C'est moi qui l'ai suggéré à Bella.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Et bien, Bella m'a dit que ton époux appréhendait la venue au monde de Tessa parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus savoir s'y prendre. Après tout, dix ans séparent Thomas de Tessa. J'ai trouvé ça normal et compréhensible.

- Ta femme a menti, s'écria l'épouse du Lord.

- Menti ? s'étonna l'ancien espion. Comment ça ?

- J'ai entendu tout ce qu'ils se sont dit Severus, absolument tout !

- Et bien, s'impatienta-t-il, raconte !

- Tom lui a dit qu'il savait que Tara commençait à pratiquer la magie noire. Il sent sa magie s'accroître. Tom a l'intention d'utiliser sa fille et surtout ses incroyables capacités magiques pour redevenir l'homme craint et respecté qu'il était.

- Impossible, souffla Severus.

- Oh que si ! approuva Tania. Et la meilleure s'est que Tom est convaincu que Tara sera plus puissante que lui-même ne l'a jamais été. Imagine un peu les dégâts que ma fille causerait si elle se laissait manipuler par ses deux menteurs, ses deux traites ?

- Ca serait terrible, en effet. Mais, quand tu dis " deux ", tu veux dire que…

- Que ta Mangemort de femme est prête à servir mon cher mari de nouveau !

Severus Rogue accusa le coup du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le pire n'était pas que Bella, sa femme, lui eu menti, mais de savoir que Tom et elle, étaient prêts à gâcher, à ruiner des années de sacrifices pour obtenir la paix et une seconde chance à tant de gens. Qu'en à penser que Tara puisse engendrer et participer à de nouveaux conflits, il avait peine à y croire.

Bien sûr, il était impossible de nier que la jeune fille était aussi douée, sinon plus, pour la magie que son père. D'ailleurs, il fallait également admettre que Tara avait hérité de cette même force, froideur et autorité qui caractérisaient tant Lord Voldemort. Elle était sa fille, elle était lui.

- As-tu parlé de tout ça à Tom ou à Tara ?

- C'est justement pourquoi je suis ici Severus, parce que la confrontation a eu lieu hier. As-tu une Pensine ?

**Flash Back**

Tara se leva avec brusquerie, faisant tomber sa chaise, et regarda son père avec l'horreur et le dégout qu'exprimerait une personne ayant à faire avec ce reptile de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, c'est avec calme, contrôle et sang froid qu'elle s'exprima.

- Ecoute-moi bien car je ne me répèterais pas : je ne ferais jamais rien qui me fasse devenir comme le monstre inhumain que tu étais. Et si tu pense que je veux suivre ton passé de criminel et d'assassin, tu te trompe. N'espère rien de pareille de ma personne ! N'espère jamais retrouver ta grandeur et ton pouvoir d'an-temps à travers moi. Tu ne gagneras pas !

Cette déclaration souffla autant Tom que Tania. Décidant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Tara sorti de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Tom la regarda faire, sans un mot. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dix-sept ans plus tôt quand Tania, avant qu'ils n'aient une liaison, lui faisait la morale avec un aplomb des plus stupéfiants. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de sa propre fille de lui asséner avec autorité que jamais elle ne serait le pantin dont il tirerait les ficelles.

Le Mage ne savait pas dans quel sens interpréter cela. Tara venait-elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était son seul maître et qu'il était hors de question que qui que se soit la manipule ? Ou lui disait-elle qu'elle n'avait besoin de lui en rien. Dans les deux cas, Tom se sentait condamné d'avance par son héritière.

Un rictus de cruauté et de satisfaction apparut sur le visage angélique du Lord. Tara allait être une sorcière puissante et redoutable au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Etant sa fille, son destin était déjà tout tracé, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il se tourna alors vers sa femme, de grands desseins pour leur fille se bousculant dans sa tête. Ne remarquant pas l'air écœuré de Tania, le Mage lança avec fierté :

- N'est-elle pas extraordinaire !

- C'est bien cela qui me fait peur, chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

- Je ne te comprends pas Tania, s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Tu me demandes ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est un comble ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

- Que me reproches-tu encore, dit-il exaspéré tout en se levant.

La jeune femme manqua de s'étrangler devant l'audace de son mari. Il osait lui demander ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire de mal. Mais tout dans son attitude était à reprocher.

- Tara pratique de la magie noire en secret et tue une personne en l'utilisant et tu oses dire qu'elle est extraordinaire ? s'offusqua Tania.

- Tu mélanges tout Tania !

- Ah, je mélange tout ! Alors dis-moi d'où vient cet intérêt grandissant pour notre fille ? Vient-il du fait que Tara soit extrêmement brillante à Poudlard ou qu'elle soit meilleure sorcière que toi ?

- Tania, arrête !

- Non, Tom ! Je crois en fait que depuis que tu sais que Tara pratique la magie noire, tu aspires à ce qu'elle accepte son destin : suivre les traces du grand sorcier que tu étais !

- Ma douce, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille.

- Ah non ? fit-elle septique.

Le Lord lui caressa le bras et remonta ainsi jusqu'à la joue de Tania. L'a regardant droit dans les yeux, il dit :

- Tara est notre fille. Comment en es-tu arrivée à penser que je pourrais vouloir la pervertir, la manipuler ? Quand tu t'es mise entre Potter et moi, il y a seize ans, et que je t'ai cru morte, j'ai compris que toute ma vie, je suis passé à côté d'une chose fabuleuse : l'amour.

" Et aujourd'hui, je sais que cette vie avec toi et les enfants a toujours été mon désir le plus cher et le plus secret. Je suis un mari et un père qui ne désire rien de plus que le bonheur de sa famille."

Si elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait découvert par hasard, Tania se sentait aurait sûrement cru à ses belles paroles. Seulement, ça ne marchait pas comme ça ! Son époux n'allait pas s'en tirer avec un monologue dont chaque mot était placé et dit comme elle désirait l'entendre. Il ne la manipulerait pas de cette manière là ! Aurait-il oublié à qui il avait affaire ?

- Je pourrais facilement te croire si…commença-t-elle en s'éloignant du Lord.

- Si, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Si je n'avais pas entendu la conversation que tu as eue avec Bellatrix.

Il était inutile de préciser de quelle conversation il s'agissait. Tania eu plaisir à voir son mari se figer sur place : il avait compris ! Restait maintenant à savoir ce que Tom allait décider : nier, se taire ou, au contraire, avouer ?

- Tania, écoute-moi !

- Oh, mais je suis toute ouïe.

- Il est vrai que j'ai eu une conversation avec Bella au cours de laquelle je lui ai avoué mes regrets concernant certaines décisions que j'ai prise les années précédant nos arrestations.

- Regretterais-tu de m'avoir laissée en vie ? De m'avoir épousée ? s'inquiéta de savoir Tania.

L'a saisissant par les épaules avec force, le Lord fut des plus catégorique :

- Jamais ! Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux avec les enfants. Ce qu'il y a c'est que… Ha ! Tania, ma douce, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce qu'aurait été notre vie si en te voyant revenir d'entre les morts, j'avais pris la décision de ne pas renoncer au combat ou de transplaner et d'être parti loin, ensemble ?

Tom Jedusor su qu'il avait effleuré une corde sensible. Oui, évidement, Tania y avait souvent et longuement pensé. Seulement, elle n'y voyait que la peur, la désolation et la mort.

- Oui, Tom, je me le suis demandé, mais dans toutes ces autres visions d'avenir possibles, je ne t'ai jamais vu finir victorieux Tom. Ce futur là nous aurait conduit à la mort dans son plus simple appareille.

- Aurait-ce été une fin pire que celle-ci ? remarqua le Mage avec sarcasme. Nous sommes piégés dans nos vies sans aucun espoir de changement. Nous sommes figés depuis plus de seize ans. Ce qui me manque le plus, ce sont les projets, l'action, la vie tout simplement.

"La Tania intrépide et téméraire de l'époque me manque également. Et quand je regarde Tara, j'ai l'espoir d'un changement, d'une vie différente et meilleure."

- Tu veux du changement, répéta Tania. Et tu crois que tu obtiendras exactement ce que tu souhaites en poussant notre fille sur le mauvais chemin.

- Tara ne fait que suivre la voix qui est la sienne, et celle de nulle autre, répliqua son époux, acide.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour elle, s'écria Tania. Je ne pense pas que Tara soit investie d'une quelconque mission qui consiste à nous rendre un honneur perdu. Et tout ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a aucun mérite, aucune gloire à porter ton nom, Tom Jedusor.

" Pendant quatre longues années, j'ai vécu ce que personne avant moi n'avait vécu, continua-t-elle. J'en ai supporté plus que le monde magique ne le croit. J'ai menti et trahi des personnes chères à mon cœur, tué et fait tué des innocents.

- Tania, ma douce…

- Non Tom, laisse-moi finir ! coupa-t-elle. En quatre ans, j'ai fait énormément de choix, bons ou mauvais, dans un seul but : sauver la communauté magique de toi. Je savais que c'était mon destin, que je ne pouvais y échapper. Merlin a fait que je reste en vie assez longtemps pour l'accomplir.

" Seulement, mes sentiments m'ont corrompus. Ce qui, au départ devait être une vengeance personnelle est devenue une nécessité. J'ai aimé et épousé l'assassin de ma mère, et de tant d'autres, et est laissé mon père mourir sans bouger le petit doigt. Moi aussi, j'ai commis des erreurs : j'aurais dû sauver mon père et te laisser mourir de la main d'Harry Potter le jour de la Bataille Finale."

Cette déclaration laissa Tom sans voix. Quand il avait été libéré sous conditions seize ans plus tôt, jamais il n'avait désiré régler ses comptes avec Tania, même après tous ses mensonges envers les deux camps. Le seul fait qu'elle ait voulu lui donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne avait été suffisant pour l'a pardonner à jamais.

Le plus dur aujourd'hui était d'entendre dire de la bouche de la personne aimée qu'il aurait dû mourir. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux si cela avait été le cas ? Lord Voldemort tué de la main d'Harry Potter, Tania aurait été sans doute graciée et elle aurait pu vivre sa vie avec les jumeaux, sans aucun rejet par la communauté magique.

Tania Jones aurait même été accueillie en martyre, en sauveur. Les enfants et elle n'auraient jamais eu à subir les répressions du monde magique. Ils seraient libres.

- Je ne veux pas que Tara soie confrontée à ce genre de choix comme moi par le passé. Si je t'ai sauvé Tom, ce n'est pas par amour ni pour que mes enfants aient un père. Je t'ai sauvé par pur égoïsme. Je désirai terminer ma vie à tes côtés et, plutôt que de te suivre dans la mort, je t'ai permis de me suivre dans la vie.

- Et aujourd'hui, tu le regrette, constata le Lord avec peine.

- C'est possible, oui, admit Tania. Aujourd'hui, tu mets en danger notre famille et tout ce pourquoi moi, et tant d'autres, nous nous sommes battus.

La jeune femme regarda l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle continuerait à aimer toute sa longue vie. Ils avaient vécu énormément de choses séparément et puis, ensembles. Elle s'était battue contre lui, avait protesté et fait face à ses crimes.

Aujourd'hui, alors que Tania mettait de la lumière sur des évènements et des sentiments qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps enterrés, elle sentait grandir en elle un pouvoir nouveau. Un pouvoir qui tirait sa force de sa volonté de protéger les autres, comme par le passé.

Elle jeta à l'homme de sa vie un regard emplit de tristesse, de désolation, mais aussi d'amour et de détermination. Enfin, Tania se sentait revivre, redevenir la jeune femme volontaire et combative qu'elle était à vingt ans.

- Tout ce que tu dis Tania me blesse comme aucunes autres paroles ne m'ont blessé avant, murmura Tom. Je viens seulement d'ouvrir les yeux sur le combat qui fut le tien depuis que j'ai porté la main sur ta mère. Rien ne pourra te faire oublier toutes les souffrances que tu as endurées.

"Tout comme rien ne pourra me faire oublier les miennes. Je sais à présent que malgré la puissance et la pureté de notre amour, nous serons toujours opposés dans nos idées. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis confronté à un choix des plus importants. Ou j'agis en père et je guide nos enfants vers la voie qu'ils auront choisie, quelle qu'elle soie. Ou j'agis en sorcier noir et j'amène Tara sur le chemin du pouvoir et de l'immortalité."

Les deux époux s'affrontèrent du regard. Les yeux noirs de Tom avaient pris une teinte proche de l'écarlate alors que ceux de Tania devenaient d'un bleu intense et profond. On aurait dit que chacun essayait d'envouter l'autre pour le rallier à sa cause.

Soudain, d'un même mouvement souple et délicat du poignet, les deux sorciers firent apparaître leurs baguettes magiques. Devant leur idée commune, ils se sourirent faiblement.

- Tom, dit Tania avec une douceur infinie, tu sais que mon amour pour toi est éternel bien qu'incompréhensible. Mais, je me dois de te dire ceci : si tu ose ne serait-ce que mettre une seule de tes idées en pratique avec Tara, je m'opposerais à toi et, s'il le faut vraiment, je mettrais un terme au conflit d'une manière radicale et irréversible.

- Je le sais bien Tania ! Nous savons aussi tout les deux que je ne te ferais jamais plus de mal, ajouta-t-il en abaissant sa baguette magique. C'est pourquoi, je n'utiliserai pas la force pour obtenir ce que je désire car Tara le fera par elle-même. Elle est destinée à faire de grandes choses et Tara est capable de tout pour y parvenir. Elle a tué, elle recommencera !

Sur ces sombres paroles, le sorcier transplana laissant sa femme seule, stupéfaite et terrifiée. Et si en fin de compte le danger ne venait pas de son mari ? Et si la personne qu'elle devait à présent combattre et arrêter par tous les moyens à sa portée était Tara ?

**Fin du Flash Back**

Severus Roque retira son visage de la Pensine. Le souvenir de Tania encore bien frais dans sa tête, il regarda celle-ci avec stupéfaction. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que les deux époux allaient se lancer dans un combat de baguette magique. Et, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux en serait sorti victorieux si cela avait été le cas.

Maintenant, Severus comprenait parfaitement l'état dans lequel son ancienne élève devait se trouver. Elle ne savait plus à qui se fier ! Son mari conspirait derrière son dos avec sa traitresse de meilleure amie, Bellatrix. Sans oublier que Tara était instable, dangereuse et, sans doute, comme son père, capable du pire.

Le sorcier se tourna vers sa protégée de toujours. Tania avait un regard volontaire et déterminé, comme autrefois.

- Severus, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour te mettre au courant de cette rébellion, mais pour te demander une faveur des plus importantes.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu es le sous-directeur de Poudlard, directeur des Serpentards et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu as donc tout le loisir de voir évoluer les élèves via ces différents postes ?

- Exact, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Quand vont se dérouler les entretiens d'orientations des cinquièmes années ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Dans deux jours, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, c'est très simple Severus. J'aimerais que tu surveilles ma fille de près dés que tu en auras l'occasion aux cours, aux heures de repas,… Peu importe, mais surveille-la !

- La surveiller, s'indigna-t-il en faisant face à la sorcière. C'est immoral ! Et puis quoi, tu veux que je te fasse un rapport détaillé de ses moindres faits et gestes.

- C'est une éventualité, oui, approuva-t-elle. Je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Tania, il s'agit de ta fille ! Si tu veux savoir quand elle va aux toilettes, et le nombre de fois qu'elle embrasse son Seth Avery en une journée, fais-le toi-même. Je ne fais pas dans le baby-sitting.

- Elle sort avec le fils d'Avery ? s'écria son amie.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Severus.

- Ai-je l'air de l'être ? fit-elle narquoisement. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Tom en apprenant une telle chose. C'est insensé ! Qu'elle s'amuse à leur apprendre la magie noire est une chose, mais fréquenter l'un d'eux, non, hors de question !

- Tu exagères, Tania ! s'emporta le sorcier. Tu devrais même avoir honte ! Tara n'a jamais songé une seconde à faire du mal à quelqu'un et encore moins décevoir ses parents. Si elle apprend la magie noire, ou est son tord ? Albus Dumbledore, ton père, l'a apprise, toi et moi l'a manipulons aussi. Cela fait-il de nous de mauvais sorciers ?

Devant le regard oblique que Tania lui lança, Severus rectifia quelque peu ses dires :

- D'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été un modèle de vertu et il m'est arrivé, parfois, d'utiliser cette magie à mauvais escient, mais je me suis repenti depuis lors.

- Ou veux-tu en venir mon ami ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Je veux en venir au fait que tu te m'éprends sur les raisons de Tara concernant la magie noire.

- Explique-moi alors ! Un autre point de vue n'est jamais à rejeter.

- Tu crois que parce que Tara apprend la magie noire en groupe et de manière individuelle, elle fait cela pour semer le chao, la guerre et la mort sur la communauté magique, comme Voldemort l'a fait. Seulement, c'est faux !

- Je ne vois aucune différence entre la manière de Tara et de son père, s'emporta Tania. Lui aussi à commencé ainsi, à l'école, en cachette !

- Peut-être, admis l'ancien espion. Seulement, tu oublies ton cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal de cinquième année. La magie noire ne s'appelait pas ainsi au temps des quatre Fondateurs. Elle s'appelait " magie runique " et elle était la magie complémentaire de la magie blanche, que tout sorcier pratique.

" C'est par le mauvais usage qu'en ont fait une petite poignée de sorciers qui l'a condamnée à être une magie interdite, maudite. Salazar Serpentard, Gellert Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort, pour ne citer qu'eux. Rien dans l'attitude de Tara ne peut te faire penser que, comme eux, elle va utiliser la magie runique, ou noire, dans un sombre dessein."

- Severus, intervint Tania, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis, mais il n'empêche que Tara a utilisé la magie noire pour faire évader son père – tout en entrainant Théo dans cette histoire – ainsi que pour tuer, accidentellement j'en conviens, la jeune Lewis.

- Encore une fois, tu ne vois que le mauvais côté de ses actes, fit remarquer le sorcier. Tara a entraîné Théo pour qu'il l'aide à faire sortir ton mari d'Azkaban dans le seul et unique but de ne plus te voir souffrir. Rappelle-toi ton état ce soir-là Tania ! Tu étais désespérée. Tes enfants n'ont fait que t'aider.

" Quant à la mort tragique de Miss Lewis, encore une fois, Tara n'a agit que dans ton intérêt. Elle voulait défendre l'enfant que tu venais de mettre au monde. Tara n'a jamais cherché à tuer Lewis, juste protéger sa sœur et ses parents. "

Tania ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps. Du point de vue de Severus, tout ce qu'avait accompli Tara jusqu'à présent n'avait été fait que dans l'intérêt de leur famille. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à sa fille d'être une Jedusor et de ressembler à son père plus qu'à elle.

La mère qu'elle était devait se dire que sa jeune fille était née et avait grandi dans une famille et dans un monde en paix.

Tara avait reçu énormément d'amour de ses parents et avait été élevée dans le respect des autres et de la vie.

Tara n'était pas imperméable aux sentiments comme Tom l'avait été des années avant qu'elle ne débarque dans sa vie. Seulement, Tara ressemblait à son père quand il est question de faire part d'amour et d'amitié.

Comme Tom, elle montrait plus facilement des sentiments comme la colère, la vengeance, ou la haine.

- J'ai l'impression que tu connais ma fille mieux que moi-même, Severus ! soupira Tania.

- C'est parce que, ici à Poudlard, je l'ai chaque jour sous les yeux. Je vois Tara comme tu as rarement l'occasion de la voir. Ta fille se montre dure et intransigeante avec ceux qui l'entoure, mais derrière ce masque, Tara éprouve de l'amitié envers ces jeunes gens. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à le reconnaître.

- Je vois mal ma fille avoir des amis.

- C'est pourtant le cas, Tania ! Nous discutons souvent Tara et moi, et je dois dire qu'elle m'étonne un peu plus chaque jour. Elle a une telle envie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et de les partager avec les autres. T'es-tu seulement demandée si Tara n'enseignait que la magie noire ?

- A vrai dire, non, avoua la jeune femme en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

- Et bien tu as eu tord dans ce cas, car Tara apprend avec eux la magie blanche, runique, ancienne, ainsi que celle de l'esprit. Elle développe leur art des potions, des philtres et leur fait découvrir la magie habitant le cœur de chaque créature de notre monde.

- Severus, soupira Tania, avec tout ce que tu me dis et me fait découvrir, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il paraît clair que je me trompe sur les intentions de ma fille, mais avec Tom et son espoir de vengeance, je dois me méfier. Tu me comprends ?

- Bien sûr, fit-il compatissant en posant une main sur le genou de Tania. Tu dois seulement avoir confiance en le jugement de ta fille. Tu as bien vu comme elle a affronté son père. Tara ne se laissera faire par personne.

" Tom et Tara se ressemblent mais, au final, ils ne veulent pas la même chose. Tom désire retrouver sa vie passée. Une vie où il était puissant, craint, mais aussi sanguinaire, tyrannique. Tom n'aspire qu'à être le maitre suprême de notre monde.

Tara, elle, désire être aussi puissante, sinon plus, que son père et faire partager ses dons et connaissances à d'autres générations de sorciers. Tout cela pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas un danger parce qu'elle est la fille de Lord Voldemort."

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Tania retourna dans tout les sens les différents arguments de Severus en faveur de Tara.

Malgré tout cela, elle en revenait aux mêmes conclusions. Tania devait contrôler son mari avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à leur fille, qu'il la convertisse à ses idées. Quant à Tara, il fallait qu'elle soit pour elle une sorte de guide pour éviter tout débordement de Tara. Si jamais, elle empruntait volontairement la voie de Tom, il lui faudrait intervenir.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tom avait toujours souhaité avoir sa revanche contre Harry Potter, et ce, plus particulièrement quand ce dernier avait perquisitionné leur domicile sans autorisation, envoyant Tom à Azkaban.

Tara, elle, avait changé de caractère et de comportement envers sa famille et ses camarades quand un élève de sixième année à Gryffondor lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre et qu'elle ne méritait que la mort comme son père. Cela s'était passé au printemps de la deuxième année de sa fille.

Le jeune homme avait finit à l'infirmerie et y était resté trois semaines. Tara n'avait utilisé qu'un sort basique contre lui, mais sa colère l'avait amplifié. C'était à partir de cet instant-là que ses capacités magiques ont commencés à croitre rapidement et intensément.

- Puis-je compter sur toi, Severus, demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de l'homme toujours sur son genou. M'apporteras-tu ton aide et ton soutien comme par le passé ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, soupira-t-il. Et je garderai un œil sur tes enfants, ajouta-t-il.

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, sourit-elle faiblement en prenant le sorcier dans ses bras.

Celui-ci apprécia le contact plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à faire. Tania aurait toujours sur lui une emprise particulière.

- Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il se serait passé pour mes enfants si Tom n'avait pas survécu le jour de la Bataille Finale, murmura Tania, le visage niché dans le coup du sorcier.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il en la serrant un peu plus.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas eu Thomas et Tessa si Tom était mort, mais que serait-il advenu de Tara et de Théo sans l'influence négative de leur père sur leur vie. Où qu'ils aillent, ils seront toujours rejetés.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

- Et bien, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Tom est un bon père quand il ne pense qu'à ses enfants, mais il m'est arrivé de me demander si tu n'aurais pas fait un meilleur père pour les jumeaux.

Severus ne répondit rien, trop surpris.

- Si Tom était mort, et que c'est toi qui m'aurais aidé à élever Tara et Théo, je suis sûre que notre vie aurait été bien meilleure. Pas de perquisition, pas de menaces, plus de passé.

- Tania, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Souhaiterais-tu que l'homme que tu aimes ne soit plus de ce monde ?

- Parfois, je le désire plus que tout, oui ! répondit-elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte de ses paroles. Souhaitait-elle vraiment que Tom ne soit plus ? Tania l'aimait par-dessus tout, mais parfois, cela ne suffisait pas pour tout résoudre et pour rendre les gens heureux.

- Penser cela fait-il de moi un monstre, Severus ? demanda-t-elle choquée par elle-même. Est-ce égoïste d'imaginer que l'avenir de mes enfants aurait été meilleur sans leur père ?

- Bien sûr que non, Tania, dit-il en essuyant du bout des doigts une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme. Tu as simplement peur de ce qui peut arriver. Et c'est normal d'avoir ce genre d'idée quand on traverse tout ce que tu as vécu. Il m'arrive aussi de penser que si Tom n'avait jamais existé, tant de vie serait différente aujourd'hui.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un long moment. Leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées sur le genou de Tania. De sa main gauche, Severus essuya une nouvelle larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Il s'attarda un peu plus que nécessaire et laissa sa main glisser le long des cheveux de la jeune femme pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque.

A ce contact, Tania ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vécu un moment aussi intime avec un homme. Tom et elle, ne partageaient plus ce genre de caresse si agréable et pourtant si simple. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

- Tania, murmura Severus.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux en sentant son souffle frais sur sa joue. Elle le trouvait plus proche d'elle qu'un instant plus tôt. Lentement, très lentement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avec hésitation avant de se rencontrer.

Le baiser se fit très doux et tendre. Tania glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus qui passa une main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Leur échange devint plus fougueux et Tania ne pu retenir un gémissement quand la main de Severus lui toucha le creux du dos. Ils se séparèrent tendrement et, fasse au regard de Severus, Tania ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- Tania, fit-il un peu paniqué, je…ce qui vient de se passer…

- Du calme, l'apaisa-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne dois rien te reprocher.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard, même si tu es magnifique avec les joues rougies.

Ces simples mots firent leur effet car Tania se mit à rougir encore plus.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle ainsi, gênée telle une adolescente. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il désire toujours des femmes inaccessibles ?

D'abord Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie, tombée amoureuse de ce James Potter de malheur qui n'avait rien su faire à par l'entraîner dans la mort. Et depuis des années maintenant, il aimait son ancienne élève, épouse du pire sorcier de tout les temps. Bien sûr, Severus adorait Bella, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ne représentaient rien comparé à ceux qu'il avait pour Tania.

- Merci Severus, tu es adorable.

- Tania, dit-il revenant à la réalité, il y a une chose que j'ai voulu te dire, il y a des années, mais…

- Mais ma relation avec Tom t'en a empêché, compléta-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva le sorcier. Depuis des années je veille sur toi, te protège, te conseil et te guide. J'ai été ton professeur, ton serviteur, ton confident. Tu as toujours pu compter sur moi et tu le pourras toujours.

- En effet. Tu es celui qui m'a toujours comprise et suivie où que j'aille.

- Et je continuerai aussi longtemps que je vivrais, ajouta-t-il. Mais, ne me demande pas de t'aimer comme un père, un frère ou un ami le ferait car cela m'est impossible. Je t'aime Tania. Depuis vingt ans, je t'aime comme un fou.

Tania n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de sourire et de détourner le regard de celui de Severus tant il était intense. C'est étrange pensa-t-elle. Tout semblait tellement plus léger et simpliste quand Severus était auprès d'elle. Il avait toujours réponse à tout, la soutenait dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs.

Il avait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, une oreille attentive à ses besoins, à ses problèmes, ses joies, ses peines, déceptions ou regrets. Severus était là, tout simplement. Contrairement à Tom, il s'occupait de son bien être avant le sien. Même Bella ne passait pas avant Tania.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son cœur la trahisse vingt ans plus tôt ? A cette époque là, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de se venger de Voldemort pour avoir tuer sa mère, et de Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir su les protéger et devenir le père dont elle aurait tant eu besoin.

Seulement, comme le dit si bien le proverbe : il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. En apprenant à le connaître, Tania avait fini par tomber amoureuse du Lord. Peut-être avait-ce été la plus belle erreur de sa vie ?

Elle reporta son attention sur Severus qui continuait à la détailler. Elle le laissa faire, ne voulant pas gâcher l'instant présent. Tania savait qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse à sa déclaration. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Devait-elle se sentir coupable pour le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ? Non, au contraire, elle se sentait bien ici, avec cet homme. Elle prit alors la décision de ne plus penser à Tom et de profiter de ce moment avec Severus.

- Severus, soupira-t-elle, si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes.

Tania replia ses jambes sur le canapé et déposa sa tête sur le torse du sorcier. Celui-ci se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, s'enivrant de leur parfum. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence. La jeune femme tourna son visage vers Severus.

Celui-ci se baissa vers elle et leurs lèvres s'unirent une seconde fois. L'hésitation et la gêne du premier baiser s'étaient envolée, ne restait que la fougue et la passion que chacun avait refoulées pour l'autre depuis des années. Severus entoura de ses bras le corps de Tania pour la rapprocher de lui. Leur jeu de baisers et de caresses dura encore quelques minutes avant que Tania ne s'écarta, quémandant de l'air.

- Je ne comprends plus, murmura Severus si bas que la jeune femme eu du mal à l'entendre.

- C'est pourtant si simple Severus, sourit-elle en se recouchant sur son torse emplie d'un sentiment de bien-être. Moi aussi, je t'aime Severus. Du même amour.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Tania ! souffla-t-il en la forçant à se rasseoir.

- Je ne joue pas, s'indigna-t-elle. Je t'aime d'amour. Seulement, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver plus d'amour pour Tom.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-il. Je me contenterais de ce que voudra me donner.

Tania se leva et se dirigea vers le parc où sa petite fille dormait. Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Elle ne se réveillerait que dans deux ou trois heures pour réclamer du lait.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que nous restions jusqu'au retour de Bellatrix ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vais t'apporter de quoi te changer pour la nuit, fi-il en allant dans la pièce d'à-côté.

Il ressorti de la chambre, un pantalon de training et un T-shirt de Bella à la main, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette.

- Vous faites la même taille je crois, Bella et toi ? As-tu faim ? Veux-tu que je nous prépare quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui, je meurs de faim !

Au même instant, son estomac se fit entendre ce qui les fit rire tout les deux.

- D'accord, je m'occupe de ça tout de suite.

Tania le regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait concocter autre chose que des potions et des philtres. Tom ne lui faisait jamais la cuisine. Il détestait faire des choses aussi banales, comme les Moldus.

Tania, mourant de faim, grignota un morceau de pain tout en piquant ça et là dans les casseroles. A chaque fois, Severus lui tapait sur la main ce qui l'a faisait rire comme une enfant. Pourtant, elle recommençait. Tania se plaça aux côtés de l'homme, très concentré sur ce qu'il préparait.

- Que vous êtes sérieux, ricana-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Je le suis quand il le faut, répondit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Il faut être sérieux pour faire des spaghettis bolognaise ?

- Ne te moque pas ! C'est tout un art la cuisine, comme les potions.

Tania l'observa, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cela aurait pu être leur vie. Une vie heureuse et simple. Elle se colla alors à lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

- Merci d'être là pour moi, Severus.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, jamais, répondit-il. Je serais toujours là pour la femme que j'aime.

- Tu es un homme extraordinaire !

- Evidemment, tu en doutais ? ricana-t-il en dressant la table.

- Monsieur attrape la grosse tête à ce que je vois !

- Il faut bien faire son macho quand une femme vous flâtes !

Tania lui passa la langue dans un geste d'une très grande maturité et alla s'installer sur l'un des hauts tabourets entourant le plan de travail. Severus déposa les deux assiettes de spaggettis accompagnées d'un :

- Madame est servie. Bon appétit.

- Merci beaucoup. A toi aussi Severus.

Le petit repas improvisé se fit joyeux. Le sorcier s'appliqua à faire rire Tania par tous les moyens. Il voulait qu'elle oublie ses soucis pendant les deux jours qu'elle allait passer à Poudlard en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, rien de tel que les souvenirs pour passer un bon moment :

- Est-ce que tu te souviens, dit-il, quand tu étais en sixième année de ce fameux cours de potions où tu as envoyé un élève à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, je suis même étonnée parce que je n'ai jamais raté une potion de toute ma scolarité.

- C'est vrai, mais te rappelles-tu de ton partenaire de potions ?

- Un certain John Rafield, je crois !

- Il était furieux après toi parce que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête et que lui voulait suivre à la lettre le manuel.

- C'est juste, s'écria-t-elle. On faisait une potion d'invisibilité et quand je suis allée chercher l'ingrédient, ce salop en a profité pour mettre de la fleur d'oranger entière au lieu de la cisailler et quand je suis revenue m'asseoir : boum !

- Ca à bien fait rire tout le monde néanmoins, remarqua le sorcier.

- Oh oui, ça pour être drôle c'était drôle. J'ai eu la moitié du corps invisible et l'autre orange ! J'étais tellement furieuse que je l'ai enfermé dans un tube à essai.

- L'infirmière a eu du mal à lui rendre sa taille normale !

- Tu le plains ? fit-elle en se levant pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Severus. J'ai dû m'appliquer une lotion verdâtre sur tout le corps pour que je redevienne visible pendant deux semaines.

- J'aurais volontiers voulu le faire à ta place !

- Oui, bien sûr Severus, à l'époque j'étais une Gryffondor ! Et ça te rendait malade.

- Rectification, ce qui me rendait malade c'était ta façon de réussir les potions aussi bien que moi sinon mieux en ne suivant pas les instructions du manuel.

- Ah ah ! lança-elle victorieuse en pointant un doigt sur lui, je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas !

- Tu as raison, et je ne t'aime toujours pas…

Sur ces quelques mots, il lui prit le menton et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Surpris par l'ardeur depuis longtemps disparue, Severus, sans interrompre le baiser, allongea Tania sur le canapé. La main qui était jusqu'alors posée sur la nuque de la jeune femme glissa jusqu'à l'épaule et le bras nu, pour terminer sa course sur la cuisse.

Caressant la peau douce, il s'aventura sous le tissu de la robe.

- Severus, fit-elle en sursautant de sentir sa main si baladeuse.

- Pardonne-moi, je suis allé trop loin, dit-il en se relevant et en allant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Si si, j'ai dépassé les limites, excuse-moi Tania.

- Severus, fit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant. Regarde-moi !

Il se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver toujours plus belle. Il se maudit de l'aimer car jamais elle ne serait jamais totalement à lui. Il y aurait toujours Tom, son éternel amour.

Tania le ramena à la réalité en se saisissant de sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Le sorcier sursauta au contact.

- Tu sens ça ? demanda-t-elle. Tu sens comme mon cœur bat la chamade ? C'est toi qui provoque ça. A chaque fois que nous sommes seuls, je me sens comme une adolescente, je redécouvre les frissons que peut procurer le regard d'un homme sur moi.

- Tania, écoute, je ne…

- Oublie Tom ! ordonna-t-elle. Ne pense plus qu'à moi ! Si Tom n'était plus, je serais à toi, tu le sais Severus. Alors, l'espace de quelques heures, fais comme s'il n'existait plus et laisse-toi m'aimer.

Hésitant, Severus se balança d'un pied à l'autre pour finir par plonger avec avidité sur les lèvres rouges de sa belle.

- Tania, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, je…

- Chut, tais-toi, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche bien vite remplacé par ses lèvres. Viens, fit-elle en le tirant par la main.

Comprenant où elle l'emmenait, Severus l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Tania passa ses bras autour de son coup et répondit pleinement et de manière libérée au baiser.

N'arrêtant pas leur étreinte, Severus l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

**Et voilà ! J'adore ce chapitre ! J'attends vos commentaires sur la déclaration de Severus !**

**Le prochain chapitre dans un bon mois ! **

**Bisous,**

**Diabo…**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : Nouveautés, entretiens d'orientation et lien magique _

Siri Potter rangea d'un coup de baguette magique la chambre de son fils James. Celle-ci était dans un tel désordre qu'elle se demandait si un chat serait capable d'y retrouver ses petits. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils étaient partis la veille prendre leur train de manière précipitée.

La veille du retour pour Poudlard, la petit Lily était tombée malade et il avait fallu la conduire à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, son état s'aggravant rapidement sans raison apparente. Au final, les Médicomages avaient décelé une petite piqûre de guêpe dans le bat du dos de la petite fille. Elle était tout simplement allergique au venin de ces insectes.

Du coup, toute la petite famille avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital oubliant que la rentrée pour James et Albus se faisait le lendemain matin.

Siri se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle l'ouvrit sans bruit pour constater que sa fille dormait encore. La jeune femme sourit tendrement avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle décida de se rendre dans la cuisine d'où il s'échappait de délicieuses odeurs. Harry s'affairait en cuisine et courait de tous les côtés.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras suivit d'un langoureux baiser pour la saluer. Tu es sublime !

- Merci, sourit-elle. Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Comment ne pas l'être, rigola-t-il. Mais, suis-je maladroit, assied-toi.

Harry lui tira une chaise, la laissa s'asseoir, puis revint avec plusieurs de ces préparations.

- Je me suis dit que puisque les garçons sont partis et qu'il fait enfin calme dans la maison, je pourrais dorloter ma petite femme.

- Et bien, quelle gentille attention.

- Veux-tu une tasse de café ? demanda-t-il en lui posant une tasse devant elle.

L'odeur qui, d'habitude l'enivrait, lui retourna l'estomac.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, éloigne ce liquide de moi, dit-elle en se pinçant le nez.

- Oh, suis-je bête ? J'ai complètement oublié que tu ne supportais plus l'odeur du café. Tout ça par ta faute, s'indigna-t-il en s'adressant au ventre de sa femme avant d'y déposer la main. Un thé vert, peut-être ?

- Ca me semble plus raisonnable, en effet, rigola Siri.

La jeune femme soupira de bien-être et de bonheur. Grâce à la petite conversation qu'elle avait eu deux semaines plus tôt avec Tania, Siri avait repris confiance en elle.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry et les enfants étaient au courant pour sa grossesse. Siri avait finalement trouvé le moyen d'en parler à son mari. Elle avait conduit les enfants chez ses parents pour qu'ils y passent le week-end.

Une fois chez elle, la jeune femme avait concocté quelques petits plats, illuminé la demeure de nombreuses bougies et lanternes, dressé une petite table sur la terrasse et mis sa plus belle robe. Harry était rentré de sa partie de Quidditch avec Ron à l'heure prévue.

Son homme avait été très surpris, il fallait dire que les petits moments à deux étaient devenus bien rares les dernières semaines. Il avait joué le jeu et s'était laissé dorloter par sa femme. Au moment du dessert, entre une bouchée de fondant au chocolat et un massage des épaules, elle lui avait dit être enceinte à nouveau.

Siri se souvint avec tendresse de la longue nuit de câlins qui avait suivit son annonce et, de toutes les autres. Depuis lors, Harry était aux petits soins avec elle et la chouchoutait.

- Que veux-tu mon amour ? Croissants, pain grillé, pancake ? Qu'ai-je d'autre ?

- Un petit peu de tout, souri-t-elle malicieusement.

- Une femme comme je les aime. Pas difficile pour un Gallion !

Il déposa un plateau rempli de bonnes choses et vint s'installer aux côtés de sa femme. Harry se saisit d'un croissant dont il donna chaque morceau pour Siri.

- Et en plus, tu me donne à manger sans que je n'ai à lever le petit doigt, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Je suis votre fidèle serviteur, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Dis-moi ma belle, as-tu déjà une idée pour le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant.

- Mais enfin Harry, je ne suis enceinte que de cinq semaines, et tu veux déjà choisir parrain et marraine.

- C'est juste que j'avais pensé que Ron et Hermione pourrait l'être de nouveau.

- Ils sont déjà parrain et marraine de James, remarqua Siri. Pourquoi encore les choisir ? C'est ridicule !

- Pas si ridicule que ça, puisque les jumeaux et Thomas Jedusor ont tous Severus et Bellatrix, répliqua-t-il.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils sont les parrains et marraines de Tara et de Théo. Thomas a les frères et sœurs de Tania. Seulement, il ne les voit pas souvent !

- Qui alors, Madame je-sais-tout ! rouspéta-t-il en fourrant un pancake entier dans sa bouche.

- Et bien, James a Hermione et Ron, Albus a Tania et Severus. Quant à notre petite Lily, c'est Victoire et Teddy. Pourquoi pas Tara et Théo Jedusor ?

Harry manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers son quatrième pancake.

- Tu es folle ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne les choisirait pas ! Nous sommes bien parrain et marraine de la petite Tessa.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as forcé à accepter, s'indigna-t-il en lui donnant un morceau de croissant.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu t'es empressé de dire oui à Tania quand elle t'a mis de force Tessa dans les bras.

- J'ai dit oui pour faire plaisir à Tania. Je lui dois bien ça ! s'expliqua-t-il. Mais son mari et ses gosses, je n'en veux pas ! Nos deux familles sont incompatibles.

- Incompatibles ! ricana Siri. Je te rappelle que je suis la petite cousine de Tania et donc, que nos enfants sont arrière petits cousins !

- Merci de me le rappeler, en effet, bouda-t-il.

- Nos familles sont plus proches que tu ne le crois. Tu serais bien étonné de le savoir.

- Etonné de savoir quoi Siri ?

- Tu le seras bien assez tôt ! En attendant, où est mon thé vert ?

James s'affairait à mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, à refaire son lit et à ranger ses vêtements à leur place. Son ami Théo faisait de même en face. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé la nuit à discuter de ce qu'il leur était arrivé pendant ses deux semaines de congé.

Ils avaient surtout parlé de la situation délicate dans laquelle était mise la famille de Théo et, plus particulièrement de Tara.

- Quel est le programme du jour ? demanda James à son ami tout en nouant les lacets de ses chaussures.

- En fait, Tara, Thomas et moi, nous avons prévus de passer la journée ensemble. On va aller se promener le long du lac. Comme les cours ne reprennent que demain, autant en profiter. Et toi ?

- Oh, je dois passer la journée avec Albus ! Il aimerait bien s'entraîner au Quidditch. Il voudrait devenir le nouvel attrapeur de Serdaigle et comme, je suis attrapeur, je vais l'aider.

- Le Quidditch, sourit Théo. C'est une chouette idée. Ca te dit qu'on se fasse un match ?

- T'es sérieux ? s'étonna le jeune Potter. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le Quidditch pourtant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aime pas. Je n'en suis pas dingue comme toi voilà tout ! Alors, on passe la journée tous ensembles ?

- Ce serait super, mais ta sœur ?

- T'inquiète, je m'occupe de convaincre Tara.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent, saluèrent quelques camarades et quittèrent la salle commune. A peine eurent-ils passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'ils tombèrent sur Tara.

- Vous êtes là, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant eux. Je vous cherchais.

- Vous ? Cela voudrait-il dire que tu voulais me voir aussi ? T'aurais-je manqué pendant ces deux semaines ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités James. Si je dis vous, c'est parce que tu suis mon frère comme son petit chien.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, bougonna-t-il.

- Mais, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'être, répliqua la jeune femme ce qui fit rire son frère.

- Tu es de bonne humeur Tara, sourit celui-ci.

- Oui, revoir Poudlard est un vrai plaisir ! s'enthousiasma sa jumelle. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances James ? Je te le demande par pure politesse, bien entendu, senti-elle le besoin de rajouter.

- Meilleures que les tiennes en tout cas !

- Oh, je vois que tu es au courant pour le petit accident à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Difficile de ne pas savoir quand on a ses parents qui sont Aurors. Mais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ça reste entre nous.

- Me voilà rassurer, souffla la jeune femme. Bon et si nous allions chercher Thomas et Albus à Serdaigle ?

- Comment sais-tu que…

- Que nous allons passer la journée tous ensemble ? Très facile James, j'ai lu dans tes pensées.

Tara les planta-là et arpenta le couloir, direction la tour des Serdaigles.

- Elle m'énerve quand elle sait tout sans que l'on lui dise le moindre mot.

- Je sais James, je sais ! compatit son ami en le prenant par les épaules pour rejoindre Tara.

Ils allèrent tous ensembles chercher Thomas et Albus qui bavardaient déjà joyeusement en les attendant.

- Les frères deviennent trop vite copains dans nos familles, commenta Tara.

- On le serait tous si tu ne faisais pas ta prétentieuse !

- Merci Thomas, on sent bien le soutien fraternel dans tes paroles !

- Et en plus, elle est rouspéteuse !

- Ca c'est bien vrai Albus, approuva Théo.

- Vous avez fait un pacte pour vous liguez contre moi aujourd'hui, s'indigna la jeune femme.

- On n'oserait jamais, lança son jumeau.

- On aurait trop peur que tu nous pulvérises, renchérit James.

- J'espère que vous courrez vite tout les quatre, menaça-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique de son jeans.

- Sauve qui peut les gars ! crièrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Tara arqua un sourcil d'étonnement en les voyant détaler comme des lapins.

- Qu'ils sont bêtes !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fit une voix derrière elle.

Tara ne bougea pas et senti des mains se pauser sur sa taille pour ensuite, la retourner violement. Le jeune homme à qui elle faisait maintenant face la serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue et brutalité.

- Ca m'avait manqué, tu m'avais manqué Tara. J'ai dû me retenir de ne pas te coller à moi hier.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Seth. A plus tard !

Elle s'écarta et commença à s'éloigner, le plantant là. Très vite, elle rejoignit les autres qui avaient suivit l'échange de loin.

- Quel pot de colle celui-là ! Et qui lui a appris les bonnes manières ?

- Pour une fois, James, nous sommes d'accord ! approuva la jeune Jedusor en se touchant les lèvres douloureuses. Il est temps qu'Avery apprenne à être délicat avec les dames.

- Pauvre, pauvre Avery, soupira Théo. Je sens qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Tu peux y compter ! renchérit Tara. Il m'a carrément arraché les lèvres.

- Il ne sait décidemment pas à qui il a affaire ! clama Albus.

- Oh que non et si, …

Ils se mirent à élaborer diverses tortures que Tara pourrait infliger à son ours de petit ami. La matinée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils allèrent s'allonger aux pieds d'un arbre et discutèrent de tout et de rien. A l'heure du dîner James et Tara se plaignirent d'être affamé et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cour principale de l'école.

- On va à la Grande Salle ou on va, tu sais où ? murmura James à Théo.

- Les cuisines, c'est mieux, répondit celui-ci. Tu as la carte !

- Evidement ! fit le jeune Potter en la sortant de son jeans.

Les jeunes gens se mirent à l'écart à sa demande et il pointa sa baguette sur le vieux morceau de parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- Qu'est-ce que ? s'étonna Tara en se penchant. Messieurs Lunard, Queudverd, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur. Alors, elle existe ?

- Et oui ! s'enthousiasma James. C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée. Ce sont mes grands pères qui l'on conçue avec Sirius Black et se traite de Pettigrow.

- Je connais l'histoire de la carte, mais je ne savais pas que tu l'avais.

- Papa m'a dit que je devrais la remettre à Albus quand je quitterais Poudlard. Et il l'a donnera à son tour à Lily puis à mon petit frère ou à ma petite sœur, je ne sais pas encore.

- Votre mère est enceinte, s'étonna Théo.

- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te le dire ! Je le sais depuis une semaine. Elle est enceinte de cinq semaines. J'ai hâte de connaître le sexe du bébé.

- Tu aimerais que se soit quoi ? demanda Tara.

- Un garçon, mais je suis sûre que se sera une fille ! J'ai eu le cas avec Lily, je croyais que se serait un petit gars, ben non !

Tara se rapprocha de James et posa une main sur son épaule, puis sur sa joue et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme n'osa pas bouger, trop heureux de ce contact avec la jeune femme. Soudain, Tara rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta avec douceur.

- Ce sera un garçon, dit-elle. Il sera beau et fort. Il t'aimera beaucoup et tu seras un modèle pour lui, comme tu l'es déjà pour Albus.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? fit James stupéfié.

- Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! Tu as en toi un pouvoir dont tu ne t'es pas encore aperçut. Tu le détiens de ta mère. Je m'en suis juste servi !

- Quel est ce pouvoir ?

- Siri s'en est déjà servi sur maman, il y a longtemps. Ce pouvoir permet au sorcier de capter l'aura des sorciers, en se concentrant, et de décrypter ses émotions et sentiments. Cela permet de connaître des évènements passés et de pressentir ceux qui ne se sont pas encore passé. J'ai pu voir ton frère naître !

- Incroyable ! souffla le jeune homme stupéfait.

- Tes frères et sœurs aussi sont dotés de pouvoirs, différents bien sûr, mais ils en ont. Bon, allons-y !

Elle s'éloigna suivie de Thomas et d'Albus. Théo resta en arrière avec James. Celui-ci semblait sonné.

- Comme fait-elle pour avoir réponse à tout !

- Tara est puissante James. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que si Tara manipulait aussi bien la magie c'est parce qu'elle en est la source. Tu vas avoir du mal à conquérir son cœur, mais si tu y parviens, ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

- Ca c'est sûre ! Elle est exceptionnelle !

Le petit groupe emprunta un passage secret qui arrivait à l'entrée des cuisines. Les elfs de maison se firent une joie de les rassasier. Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch en passant par un raccourci grâce à la carte. Une fois arrivé sur place, James sorti sa baguette, tapota la carte et dit :

- Méfait accomplit !

- Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu me plais Potter, lança Tara en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

- Hem, merci Tara !

Les garçons descendirent sur le terrain alors que Tara se plaçait dans les gradins. L'attitude et elle étaient de vieilles ennemies. Le match entre les deux Potter et les deux Jedusor se fit serrer. Et Tara se plût à l'arbitrer.

James vint près d'elle en vol stationnaire.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ? C'est agréable de voler !

- J'en suis certaine, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un balai. J'ai…j'ai peur du vide.

- Et si tu venais avec moi sur mon balai ? Tu ne risquerais rien, promis !

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Ce machin, fit-elle en pointant le balai de menton, ne me semble pas capable de supporter nos deux poids.

- Tu rigoles ! Y a pas plus stable et solide qu'un balai, rigola-t-il en faisant un looping.

- Tu es fou ! cria-t-elle en le voyant faire. Et si tu venais à tomber ?

- Aurais-tu peur pour moi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Bon, tu viens avec moi ! Si on tombe, tu es une grande sorcière. Tu connais sûrement un sortilège qui arrêtera notre éventuelle chute.

Le jeune homme l'a regarda avec espoir. Tara se senti torturée. D'un côté, elle n'avait jamais refusé d'apprendre des choses nouvelles, mais d'un autre, il s'agissait de James Potter. Devait-elle écouter son cœur ou sa raison ?

Pour une fois, elle opta pour le cœur. Oubliant qu'elle s'appelait Jedusor et lui Potter, la jeune femme se leva du banc et s'approcha de la balustrade. Elle n'avait que seize ans et toute la vie devant elle. Autant profiter de sa jeunesse et être insouciante.

Elle enjamba la balustrade et s'assit dessus.

- Glisse en arrière du balai, demanda-t-elle.

- Tara, que fais-tu ? On est à trente mètres du sol !

- T'inquiète, sourit-elle sautant dans le vide pour atterrir juste devant James sur le balai.

- Cinglée, vraiment cinglée ! s'époumona-t-il en affirmant sa prise sur le balai et sur la taille de Tara.

- Mais non, tout est une question de dosage. Bon, tu me montre ce que sait que de voler ou pas.

De loin, elle vit Théo faire un signe à James. En réponse, ils lui passèrent la langue, avant d'être pris d'un fou rire. James et Tara volèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner et qu'il soit l'heure de souper.

Quant ils posèrent pieds à terre, Tara manqua de tomber et James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, merci. Tu as d'excellents réflexes !

- Dis merci au Quidditch. Alors, ça t'a plût ?

- Enormément, y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Merci James.

- Oh, de rien ! On rejoint les autres et on va à la Grande Salle manger ?

- Bonne idée, voler ça donne faim !

Ils se rendirent tous les cinq à la Grande Salle. Il y avait déjà un bon nombre d'élèves rassemblés autour de leur table respective. Certains se tournèrent vers le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver.

- Je crois que nous allons être les victimes de nombreux ragots ! se lamenta Albus.

- Oui, bon, il est temps que rejoindre chacun sa maison, souffla Thomas. Tu viens Albus ?

- Oui, allons-y !

Théo, James et Tara se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Bon, ben, je vais rejoindre ma table, merci pour la journée, souffla Tara.

Sans rien attendre, elle tourna les talons et alla s'installer entre Sylvianna et Crystal.

- Je suis fou d'elle Théo.

- Je le sais, et c'est pourquoi, tu vas lui prouver que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je t'aiderais.

Ils rejoignirent leur table et discutèrent avec leurs amis. Soudain, la directrice Minerva McGonagall se leva et demanda le silence.

- Jeunes gens, tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée. Je vous rappelle que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le dernier week-end du mois. Pour les cinquièmes, les heures de vos rendez-vous pour les entretiens d'orientation sont dés à présent affichés dans vos salles communes. Inutile d'ajouter que les BUSES et les ASPICS approchent et qu'il vous faut redoubler vos efforts.

" Maintenant, une nouvelle un peu moins réjouissante. Le professeur Larna, votre professeur de Potions, a dû prendre sa retraite anticipée en raison de graves problèmes de santé. Nous lui avons donc trouvé un remplaçant. Monsieur Drago Malefoy sera votre nouveau maître des potions."

Les cinq amis du jour écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris comme leurs camarades. Tara échangea un regard avec son jumeau. Qui avait autorisé cette folie ? Comment le Conseil de l'école pouvait-il tolérer une telle chose ? D'abord Bellatrix Black et maintenant Drago Malefoy !

- Comme si on n'avait pas assez du fils, voilà le père, cracha James.

- Tu as raison, répondit Théo en suivant le regard de Tara.

Celle-ci regardait maintenant Scorpius Malefoy. Ils étaient séparé de trois élèves et Tara se pencha pour dire quelques mots au jeune garçon.

- Je crois que Tara va pouvoir nous en apprendre plus, indiqua Théo à James en les lui montrant du menton. Après tout, ils se côtoient puisque Scorpius fait partie du petit groupe de Tara.

- Tu te charges d'aller parler à ta sœur ?

- Evidemment ! On doit savoir de qui vient cette idée ! Tu imagines un Malefoy nous donner cours ?

- L'horreur, soufflèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le dîner se passa sans trop d'encombres bien que les discutions allaient bon train sur leur nouveau professeur. Quand la directrice leur souhaita bonne nuit et les invita à se rendre dans leur dortoir.

- A plus tard, lança James à son meilleur ami.

- Oui !

Une fois que la majorité des élèves eurent quitté la grande salle, le jeune homme rejoignit sa sœur qui l'attendait près des grandes portes.

- Qu'as-tu dis à Malefoy ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il nous faudrait avoir une petite discussion. Je dois savoir ce qu'il en est !

- Je me demande ce que Bella et Severus diraient de ça, ils détestent les Malefoy !

- Les parents aussi ! Mais, au fait, où est passé Severus ? s'interrogea Tara en voyant la place de son parrain vide.

James était assis derrière le bureau de Neville Londubat, directeur des Gryffondors et, accessoirement, ami de ses parents. Le jeune homme était un peu stressé. Il n'aimait pas les entretiens et encore moins parler de son avenir professionnel.

- Comment vas-tu James ?

- Très bien, Monsieur. Et vous ?

- Bien, merci ! J'ai consulté tes résultats des années précédentes et ceux de cette année. Tu as toujours eu des Optimaux et des Efforts Exceptionnels dans chaque cours que tu as suivis. Tu dois tenir cela de ta mère.

- C'est vrai que papa n'a jamais été très brillant pour les études, mais ils avaient d'autres soucis si vous vous souvenez bien.

- Comment l'oublier, souffla le professeur. Dis-moi, qu'aimerais-tu faire plus tard ?

- Et bien, j'aimerais faire une carrière au ministère et m'orienter dans le droit pénal des sorciers. J'aimerais défendre les innocents à ma manière.

- Cela me semble être un excellent choix, très prometteur. Ce type de carrière juridique peut t'amener à faire, un jour peut-être si tu en as l'ambition, partie du Magenmagot.

- Je le sais. C'est vraiment ce que j'ai envie de faire. Au départ, je pensais faire comme mes parents, mais je préfère les applications pratiques que d'être un homme de terrain.

- Très bien, voyons ensemble les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à toi.

Théo s'installa à la même place que James quelques heures plus tôt. Neuville Londubat lisait son dossier scolaire avec application sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Le professeur releva enfin la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Alors, comment se passe ta rentrée de printemps ?

- Très bien, Monsieur.

- Parfait ! Ne perdons pas une minute. Inutile de dire que tous tes résultats sont excellents dans toutes les matières depuis ton entrée à l'école. Alors passons directement à ce qui nous intéresse, quels sont tes projets de carrière ?

- En fait, j'aimerais suivre une maîtrise en potions. C'est un domaine qui a toujours passionné ma mère et mon parrain. Et, on dirait que j'ai également attrapé le virus.

- C'est un plan de carrière ambitieux et prometteur, mais pas pour un Jedusor je suppose.

Théo soupira intérieurement. Le professeur Londubat ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il allait passer la pire heure de sa vie. A l'instant même où Tara avait posé le regard sur Severus Rogue, son parrain, elle avait constaté un certain changement dans l'attitude de celui-ci. Le sorcier semblait plus détendu que d'habitude.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, le salua-t-elle en refermant la porte du sombre bureau derrière elle.

- Bonjour Tara, entre et installe-toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Assez bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant fasse à lui. Et vous ?

- Très bien ! J'ai croisé Théo dans les couloirs ce matin, il m'a fait savoir que tu voulais m'entretenir d'une chose.

- En effet, approuva la jeune fille. Je suppose qu'en tant que directeur adjoint, tu as approuvé la nomination de Drago Malefoy au poste de Maître des Potions. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

Le sorcier posa sur elle son regard d'un noir d'encre. Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent sans dire mot. Tara sentit que Severus renforçait les barrières mentales autour de son esprit comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose. La jeune femme plissa des yeux, suspicieuse.

- On m'a forcé la main Tara. Jamais je n'aurais accepté que cet homme intègre l'école. Il a sûrement été repêché par le ministère pour garder un œil sur toi. Qui d'autre qu'un fils de Mangemort pourrait mieux accomplir ce travail.

Severus se pencha vers ses dossiers pour prendre celui de sa filleule. Pendant qu'il le survolait, Tara en profita pour le détailler. Il semblait nerveux tout à coup. Et pourquoi avoir protégé son esprit, où du moins une certaine partie. Pourquoi Severus voulait-il lui cacher les derniers évènements de sa vie.

- Es-tu sûr d'aller bien, Severus ? demanda-t-elle utilisant son prénom, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en s'adressant à lui.

Etonné, il releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais très vite celui du sorcier se défila.

- Tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose, très mal d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

- Nous devrions nous en tenir au sujet qui nous intéresse : la profession que tu veux exercer plus tard.

- Tu mens si mal que je me demande comment tu as pu rester aussi longtemps en vie en servant mon père, dit Tara d'une voix tranchante.

- Les deux situations ne sont pas comparables, s'emporta le sorcier. A l'époque, je servais ton père pour aider Dumbledore à sauver la communauté magique. Et puis, ta mère et moi devions nous soutenir mutuellement face au Lord. Mentir s'avère être d'une facilité déconcertante quand la vie de milliers de personnes sont en jeu ainsi que celle de la femme qu'on aime.

Severus se pétrifia sur place. Il n'avait pas été vigilant à ses paroles et il était tombé facilement dans le petit piège tendu par Tara. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs assez fière d'elle.

- Tara, écoute !

- Inutile ! coupa-t-elle. J'ai toujours su que tu aimais ma mère. La manière que tu as de la regarder suffit à elle seule pour le comprendre. Tu pensais à elle quand je suis rentrée, pourquoi ?

- Bon, très bien ! soupira le sorcier. Tania est venue il y a deux jours me faire part de ses inquiétudes à ton sujet et au sujet de Tom.

- Oh ! Pourtant, elle m'avait semblée plus furieuse qu'inquiète quand je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois.

- Tania a eu une violente dispute avec ton père ce matin-là, compléta Severus. Elle est venue se réfugier avec Tessa le jour de votre départ et, comme Bella est chez sa sœur, je lui avais proposé de rester le temps qu'elle souhaitait.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi vient-elle se réfugier dans tes bras plus tôt que d'affronter ses problèmes en face. Elle devrait se battre et faire confiance aux personnes qu'elle aime.

- Elle sait tout cela Tara, elle le sait ! Je lui ai fait comprendre. Nous devrions nous focaliser sur toi à présent. Alors, que compte faire la plus brillante élève de Poudlard ?

Tara savait qu'il lui cachait encore quelque chose, mais laissa couler. Elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

- Et bien, ça va te paraître complètement fou, mais j'envisage – pour prouver ma bonne foi – devenir Auror.

- En effet, souffla le sorcier en haussant les sourcils. C'est assez surprenant ! Surtout que la communauté magique est convaincue que tes plans de carrières se résumeront à dominer le monde.

- Tu es bien sarcastique, mon cher parrain ! Je sais que bien du monde sera surpris par mon choix : un Jedusor qui désire entrer au ministère comme Gardien de la Paix. C'est un comble, certes, mais c'est mon choix et j'ai toutes les aptitudes pour y parvenir.

- Je ne mets pas en doute ton choix ni tes chances d'y parvenir, précisa Severus. Je dis juste que cela ne va pas plaire à tous. Je pense surtout à ton père, à Harry Potter et au ministre.

- Peut-être, mais c'est ce que je veux. Ainsi, je serais tranquille. Tous les Aurors m'auront à l'œil et ils se sentiront plus rassurer. J'aurais ainsi plus de liberté que jamais.

- Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment, parrain ! Les Aurors ne sont pas mes ennemis, sauf Potter et Weasley.

Severus et Tara échangèrent un petit sourire en coin. Severus aussi avait toujours eu du mal à supporter les deux hommes, bien qu'il soit le parrain d'Albus Severus Potter.

- Es-tu certaine que se soit la meilleure vie pour toi ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Je ne saurais le dire maintenant. Je sais très bien que j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quelle carrière. Il y a tant de possibilités : les maîtrises en potions, sortilèges, enchantements, runes, l'étude du droit, de la médecine et tant d'autres choses encore. Malheureusement, on ne peut tout faire.

- Et tu as choisi d'être Auror, conclu le sorcier.

- Oui, ce métier est une sorte de condensé de toutes ses disciplines. Alors, quels sont les cours que je dois suivre et les notes à obtenir ?

Ils discutèrent un bon quart d'heure sur les différents critères de sélection pour être autorisée dans les différentes classes.

- Bon, et bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour ! annonça Severus. Tu peux y aller. As-tu encore cours aujourd'hui ?

- Non, certains ont Divination, répondit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

- Tu as bien fait de n'avoir pas pris ce cours. Quand j'étais élève, j'ai fait un an de Divination. Ca m'a suffit, confia-t-il.

Ils rirent de bons cœurs quelques minutes sur les extravagances de ce type de cours. Puis, Tara décida de prendre congé. Au moment de quitter le bureau, elle se retourna vers son parrain.

- Maman est-elle encore à Poudlard ?

- Non, elle est partie ce matin, pourquoi ?

- J'aurais aimé lui parler, c'est tout. Elle est rentrée à la maison ?

- Tania en avait l'intention, oui. J'espère d'ailleurs que tout se passe bien, soupira le sorcier une fois que Tara fut sortie.

Tania venait de transplaner à l'instant devant le Manoir. Sa fille pleura un peu dans ses bras. Tessa était toujours un peu irritable après avoir subit un transplanage. Lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, Tania se dit qu'il ne pouvait exister plus belle chose au monde. Ses enfants, c'était toute sa vie.

La jeune femme respira un grand coup. Elle avait une appréhension. Savoir que dés qu'elle passerait la porte d'entrée Tom lui tomberait dessus là mettait mal à l'aise. Tania n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait envie de fuir se réfugier dans les bras de Severus. Severus. Rien que de penser son prénom la fit sourire.

**Flash Back**

Un rayon de soleil frappa Tania dans les yeux la faisant gémir de désagrément. Elle se sentait si bien quelques secondes auparavant, alors pourquoi fallait-il que se maudit soleil l'a dérange ?

Oui, si bien, couchée entre les draps doux et moelleux qui touchaient sa peau en une caresse agréable. Tania se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume allongée sur le torse chaud d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Cette pensée l'a fit sourire et, ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda son visage.

- Severus, souffla-t-elle comme une caresse.

L'homme dormait encore, paisible. Ses cheveux, plus courts qu'autrefois, piquaient dans tous les sens ce qui lui donnait un petit coté déluré. Il avait le visage doux et serein. Ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, étaient étirées en un petit sourire. Tania ne pu résister à l'envie de glisser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle le trouvait différent dans son sommeil. Les habituelles petites rides de concentration de son front avaient disparues de même que l'impression dure et carrée qu'il donnait en serrant les dents de mécontentement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi détendu.

Se collant davantage à Severus, Tania soupira de bonheur. Ils avaient fait l'amour. L'espace d'une nuit, elle avait retrouvé sa liberté jusqu'à en oublier son mari et ses enfants. Le sorcier bougea quelque peu et resserra sa prise autour du corps de Tania.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se réveil vraiment. Cela ne tarda pas car il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa directement sur le visage de Tania. Sans dire un mot, il leva une main pour la pauser sur la joue rougie de la jeune femme. Celle-ci glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres puis il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et l'a rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Est-ce un rêve ?

- Non, Severus, tout est bien réel.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs minutes. Severus fit basculer Tania sur le dos pour prendre la position dominante sans arrêter de ravir ses lèvres.

- J'ai tellement imaginé cette scène. Te voir dans mes bras de cette manière, être libre de t'embrasser et de te caresser sans entraves. Et maintenant, tu es là.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement en lui caressant la joue.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants encore jusqu'à ce que Tessa se mette à pleurer.

- Elle doit avoir faim…souffla Tania. Je dois aller lui donner le sein.

- Et moi, je peux en avoir un peu, lança-t-il en lui mordant le coup.

- Idiot, rigola-t-elle en le poussant de l'autre coté du lit.

La jeune femme se leva, les draps glissant sur son corps. Pas gênée par sa nudité, elle contourna le lit, suivie avidement par les yeux de Severus, pour ramasser la chemise de celui-ci qui traînait sur le sol.

- Tu es magnifique ! souffla-t-il en se redressant pour l'attraper par la taille.

Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de part et d'autre et l'embrassa passionnément en caressant son dos nu. Seulement, Tessa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se mis à pleurer plus fort.

- Je dois y aller. Ne bouge pas ! souffla-t-elle en se levant.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Tania passa la chemise de Severus et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec Tessa dans les bras. Elle s'assit sur le lit et berça doucement sa petite fille contre sa poitrine, lui donnant le sein.

Severus regardait, émerveillé. Jamais il n'avait assisté à ce genre de scène et il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau et touchant.

- Les enfants, c'est magique ! murmura-t-il contemplatif.

- Oui, sourit Tania en se tournant vers lui alors que Tessa avait fini de téter.

- La relation entre une mère et son enfant est extraordinaire, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est vrai, approuva Tania. Surtout les mois qui suivent la naissance sont très importants pour créer un lien particulier. C'est pour ça que j'aime allaiter moi-même mes enfants. Le contact de nos deux peaux nues rassure Tessa.

Tania fit faire son rôt à sa fille puis, la remis coucher dans son petit lit, dans le salon. Elle revint près de Severus et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Tu es une mère incroyable ! J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants.

- Tu aurais été un papa génial, sourit Tania.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-il. Tania, si j'avais dû être père, j'aurais souhaité que se soit toi la mère de mes enfants.

Attendrie, elle le regarda. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait Tom dans la peau alors que son cœur transpirait d'amour pour Severus ? Peut-être que dans un autre espace temps, elle avait au final choisi Severus à la place de Tom et qu'ils vivaient heureux.

- Ca t'ennuierais si Tessa et moi nous restions encore une nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Absolument pas ! répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- As-tu faim ? demanda la jeune femme. Veux-tu que je nous prépare des pancakes ? Je suis une experte !

- J'ai une faim de loup !

- Ok ! Je vais nous préparer ça, lança Tania en s'écartant de lui.

- En fait, j'ai faim de toi, précisa-t-il en se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

- Ah oui ! dit-elle étonnée.

- Laisse-moi te montrer, murmura-t-il en mordant et embrassant son coup.

Et leur jeu de baisers et caresses reprit sous les rires de la jeune femme.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tania eut un tendre sourire à ce récent souvenir. Elle avait passé deux nuits magiques avec Severus. Seulement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Severus et Tania ne s'étaient rien promis. La jeune femme ne savait plus avec qui elle voulait être : Tom ou Severus ? Une chose était sûre. Tania était amoureuse des deux hommes.

Maintenant, il lui restait à affronter Tom. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son absence prolongée. Il devait être fou d'inquiétude ou fou de rage ? Les deux, peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la confrontation était imminente.

Choisissant la prudence, Tania transplana directement dans la chambre de Tessa et l'y coucha sans plus attendre. Puis, elle transplana à nouveau dans le hall cette fois. Nulle trace de son mari. Elle se risqua à avancer, sa baguette magique à portée de main.

Tania se dirigea vers le grand salon. Y entrant, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas là non plus. Elle s'avança vers la table basse où était posé l'album photo de leur mariage. Plusieurs photos en avaient été sorties. Elle en prit quelques unes dans les mains et remarqua qu'une d'entre elles avait été déchirée.

- Puis-je savoir où tu étais passée ?

Tania se retourna brutalement, se faisant mal à la nuque. Son mari était appuyé à l'encadrement de la double porte, les bras croisés et le regard dur.

- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de toi quelques temps.

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé utile de m'avertir. Je te rappelle que tu avais pris ma fille avec toi. D'ailleurs, où est Tessa ? s'écria-t-il en ne l'a voyant pas avec Tania.

- Elle est dans sa chambre. J'ai jugé prudent de la tenir en dehors de cette discussion. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un accident lui arrive.

- Tu as bien fait. J'irais la voir une fois que je me serrais occupée de toi, dit-il menaçant, en s'approchant lentement de Tania.

Celle-ci eu un sourire en coin. Tania avait une impression de déjà vu. Tom essayait de l'intimider, sans succès. Peu importe qu'il soit Voldemort ou Tom Jedusor, jamais Tania n'avait eu peur de lui. Jamais.

- Je vais répéter ma question une dernière fois, où étais-tu pendant ces deux jours ?

- Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ou de ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! répondit-elle avec calme et froideur.

- Ta vie privée ! répéta-t-il. C'est moi ta vie privée Tania, je suis ton mari, cria-t-il fou de rage la couleur de ses yeux virant à l'écarlate.

- Depuis des mois, tu es loin de te comporter comme tel, rétorqua la jeune femme. A mes yeux, tu n'es plus rien !

- Qu'est-ce que cela sous-entend ?

- Je méprise ce que tu deviens Tom, cracha Tania. Tu es lentement en train de redevenir celui que j'ai mis tant de temps à chasser de toi. Tu ne pense plus qu'à toi et nous fait tous souffrir.

- La seule personne à qui tu dois en vouloir, c'est toi ! répliqua-t-il. Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser mourir il y a dix-sept ans, tu aurais eu la vie que tu souhaites tant. Tu serais libre.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu as raison sur ce point, admit-elle. J'ai commis l'erreur de me sacrifier pour toi et voilà ce que je récolte. J'ai passé vingt ans à faire du monstre que tu étais un homme capable d'aimer et d'être aimé. Voilà que le processus fait marche arrière. Tu redeviens un monstre.

- Tu me hais donc à ce point, constata-t-il en se rapprochant encore de Tania de quelques mètres.

Celle-ci remarqua qu'il tenait sa baguette magique dans la main droite. Il avait déjà une idée en tête, peu importe la finalité de cette conversation. Impossible seulement de savoir quoi. La prudence était de mise.

- Je t'aime et je te hais autant que je m'aime et me hais, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai gâché ma vie pour toi, alors que tu ne m'as jamais méritée. Si tu étais mort, aujourd'hui, je serais libre et heureuse ainsi que les jumeaux. Je serais libre d'aimer un homme qui m'attend depuis si longtemps.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu voulais savoir où j'ai passé ces trois derniers jours et ces deux nuits ? Et bien, je vais te le dire : j'étais avec un homme.

Tom se crispa et la regarda fixement. Elle savait qu'il tentait de lire dans son esprit s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Mais, Tania avait pris ses précautions. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient solidement enfermés dans un coin de sa mémoire, à l'abri de son regard.

- Un homme, répéta-t-il.

- Oui, Tom. Je suis allé le voir et il m'a écouté, consolée et réconfortée.

Elle marqua une pause pour attirer son attention sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Elle voulait lui faire mal, autant de mal qu'il lui faisait.

- Et nous avons passé ces deux nuits à faire l'amour.

Le cœur de Tom manqua un battement et une douleur immense s'insinua en lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrachait de sa poitrine pour y laisser un trou béant.

- C'est la vérité ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle durement, sans aucune émotion ni remords.

- Tu as fait ça pour me punir, me faire du mal, comme je t'en ai tant fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité Tom.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Tania ? hurla-t-il fou de douleur en l'empoignant par les bras. Ne pouvais-tu pas trouver un autre moyen de me faire souffrir que de te donner à un autre ? Tu m'appartiens Tania et jamais, je n'accepterais de te partager avec qui que se soit, tu m'entends ? Alors, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime ! cria-t-elle en son tour en se dégageant de son emprise. Je l'aime ! Et lui aussi m'aime !

Tom fut pétrifié sur place. Sa femme était partie trois jours pendant lesquels elle était en compagnie d'un homme avec qui elle avait passé deux nuits. Tania lui avait été infidèle. Mais le pire était qu'elle en aimait un autre que lui. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ?

- De qui s'agit-il Tania ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qui l'étonna. Qui est cet homme qui a osé porter la main sur toi ?

- Arrête Tom !

- Que j'arrête, hurla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu m'as été infidèle et je n'ai pas le droit de savoir avec qui ?

- C'est inutile que je te le dise Tom, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà !

- Tania, non ! cria-t-il sa voix mourant dans sa gorge. Pas lui !

C'est alors que tout était devenu très clair. Aussi clair que les images qui traversaient à présent l'esprit de Tania.

- Pas Severus ! hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux alors qu'ils les voyaient dans l'esprit de Tania, s'embrasser sur le lit, Severus allongé sur elle.

Il resta au sol quelques instants à maudire cet homme. Tania alla s'adosser à l'un des murs de la pièce et se laissa tomber au sol. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Quelle serait la punition de Tom ? Allait-il la tuer ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, comment allaient se dérouler la suite des évènements ?

Tania pensa à Severus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Si Tom ne s'en prenait pas à elle, tenu par sa promesse, il s'en prendrait à Severus. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Jamais elle ne supporterait la perte de l'un des hommes qu'elle aimait. Jamais.

- Vous vous êtes toujours aimé, murmura Tom.

Ce n'était nullement une question et Tania le comprit, mais elle ne pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche :

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Le jour de notre mariage, j'ai demandé à Severus s'il t'aimait et il m'a répondu : " Plus que vous ne l'imaginez ". Ce que je ne pensais pas à cette époque, c'était qu'une part de toi l'aimait aussi.

Tania senti une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Je me sens perdue, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis dans mes sentiments envers Severus et toi. Mais, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

- A cette époque, quand nous nous sommes mariés, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte des sentiments de Severus à mon égard. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais épousé parce que je t'aimais, je t'aime et que je t'aimerais pour toujours Tom.

- Mais les choses ont changées, depuis, constata le sorcier en se relevant. Et je sais qu'à tes yeux, tout est de ma faute.

- Non Tom ! Nous avons tout deux commis des erreurs qui nous ont menées à cette situation. Mais, il y a encore de l'espoir.

- Il y en aurait eu si ton cœur ne battait pas à présent pour Severus et pour moi, rétorqua Tom. Il ne peut y avoir la place que pour un seul homme dans ta vie Tania. Je ne te partagerais pas, tu m'appartiens…pour l'éternité.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée de te faire autant de peine Tom, mais je ne regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus. Cet homme fait partie de moi.

- Ni regret, ni remord, répéta son mari.

- Tout comme toi, tu n'auras aucuns remords après ce que tu t'apprêtes à accomplir, fit remarquer Tania alors que Tom levait sa baguette magique vers elle.

D'un sort informulé, sa baguette fit apparaître une sorte de corde dorée qui rattachait leurs mains gauches. Ce lien créé par la magie ancienne datait de leur mariage et des vœux qu'ils avaient prononcés. Seule la mort pouvait les séparer.

Tania fit face à Tom qui se mit à réciter :

- Puissance magique vaste et lointaine,

Ensorceler ceci pour dévoiler cela,

Et octroyez en l'usage à cette sorcière,

Pour qu'elle puisse révéler le mal d'aujourd'hui et d'hier.

**Et voilà ! Encore un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster, désolée ! **

**Le 12****ième**** arrivera plus vite ! Désolée pour les fautes d'ortho ! Je compte tout recorriger très vite ! **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

**Diaboliqua…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut ! **_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue, très longue attente, mais tout a été chamboulé dans ma vie…diplôme, première année de travail, cours du soir…Dur, dur. **_

_**Et j'ai oublié de poster, mais pas d'écrire. **_

_**D'ailleurs, cette histoire est finie. Elle est composée de 24 chapitres ou 25, je ne sais plus ! **_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, voici 4 chapitres d'un coup ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews….**_

_**Bey…**_

_**Diaboliqua… **_

_Chapitre 12 : Attaque, rapprochement et séparation_

Tara sortit du bureau de Severus après son entretien d'orientation. Elle arpenta les couloirs sans but précis n'ayant ni cours ni l'envie de retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle se décida à prendre un passage secret qu'elle avait déjà pris deux jours plus tôt en compagnie de ses frères et des deux Potter.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les cuisines ayant une petite faim. Elle prit quelques fruits ainsi que des biscuits et bonbons pour plus tard. Croquant dans une pomme tout en rejoignant la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait envie de regarder les étoiles.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. A peine Tara s'arrêta que les pas s'arrêtèrent aussi. Elle comprit aisément qu'elle était suivie. Et il n'y avait pas qu'un seul élève !

Tara poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Aux bruits qu'ils faisaient, même minime, la jeune femme conclut qu'il était au moins deux. Peut-être plus si on prenait en compte les personnes qui devaient l'attendre au détour d'un couloir devant.

Ils allaient sans doute tenter de la prendre en sandwich. Aucunes issues pour battre en retraite au cas où ça déraperait. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus maligne qu'eux. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un autre couloir. L'un des moins fréquenté à cette heure de cours.

- Alors Jedusor, on se ballade sans sa petite bande ?

Tara fit volte-face, sa robe de sorcier ondulant autour de ses jambes. Ils étaient trois : Mélinda Colsson de Gryffondor et deux garçons, Eric Delaw de Poufsouffle et Jérémy Colins de Serdaigle. Tous en septième année, Tara en était sûre. Elle avait la mémoire des visages.

- J'aime me promener seule Colins, répondit Tara. Cela te pause un problème ?

- Non Tara, cela ne nous pose aucun problème, au contraire, répondit Colsson. Nous n'aurions pas pu t'approcher sans cela !

- C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de te trouver seule Jedusor, répliqua une voix derrière Tara.

La jeune femme se retourna sans perdre de vue les trois autres. Josh Phillips de Gryffondor, Martha Stewart de Poufsouffle, et Chris Duncan de Serdaigle se tenaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Pour une fois que tes chiens de garde ne sont pas avec toi, nous avons décidé d'en profiter, continua Josh Phillips.

- Vous êtes venus pour intégrer mon petit groupe ? répliqua Tara.

- Ah ! Tu crois cela ! rigola Stewart.

- Nous sommes là pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières Jedusor, ajouta Delaw.

- Oh mais c'est que les septièmes années sont vraiment très courageux ! ricana Tara cinglante. A six contre un. Vous n'avez pas peur !

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir peur ! sourit Duncan en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Après notre petite leçon, tu n'auras plus l'envie de faire de la magie noire avec ta bande de petits copains, continua Josh Phillips.

Ils avaient tous sortis leurs baguettes magiques à présent. Tara préféra attendre encore un peu avant de sortir la sienne. Elle devait encore peaufiner certains détails du plan qu'elle échafaudait dans sa tête pour, de un, s'en sortir sans une égratignure, de deux, éviter d'utiliser la magie noire et de trois, ne pas leur faire de mal.

- Il faudra me mettre hors d'état pour parvenir à vos fins, cracha Tara avec haine.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ! informa Duncan. Le monde se portera mieux avec un Jedusor de moins !

Soudain, il leva sa baguette magique et cria :

- Incarcerem !

Alors que des dizaines de cordes sortirent de sa baguette d'un même mouvement pour ligoter Tara, les cinq autres élèves levèrent leurs baguettes. Au dernier moment, Tara souffla :

- Elasticus !

Elle sauta à plus de cinq mètres de haut, évitant les cordes et se saisissant de sa baguette à son tour. Atterrissant en douceur, elle leva sa baguette vers trois d'entre eux et cria :

- Expélliarmus !

Les trois baguettes quittèrent leurs mains et s'envoilèrent vers Tara, qui se retourna d'un seul mouvement, se protégea par un sort informulé des trois attaques des derniers encore en état.

- Bloclang ! lança-t-elle à Colsson tout en récupérant en plein vol les trois autres baguettes.

Elle en avait eu quatre sur les six en moins de dix secondes. Seulement, ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé c'est que les trois élèves désarmés n'hésiteraient pas à se jeter sur elle. Les deux hommes l'a maintenaient de leurs bras autour de son corps alors que Martha s'emparait des quatre baguettes.

- Je dois avouer que tu es épatante Jedusor. Tu réagis plus vite que je ne pouvais le penser.

- C'est trop de compliments pour moi d'un seul coup, Collins, ragea Tara en se débattant sans résultat.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient physiquement plus forts qu'elle.

- A nous deux maintenant Jedusor, continua-t-il. Tu vas nous supplier d'en finir avec toi.

- Bande de lâches, cria-t-elle en lui crachant au visage.

- Tu vas le payer ! hurla-t-il en la giflant.

- Aquamenti, cria alors une voix provenant de l'autre bout du couloir.

Aussitôt, un puissant jet d'eau fit perdre l'équilibre à trois de ses agresseurs. Courant vers elle, son sauveur lança :

- Locomotor mortis

Ceux qui avaient tenté de se lever, chutèrent ne savant plus bouger leurs jambes. Tara profita de leur manque d'attention pour réciter une formule :

- Que le pouvoir des sorcières vienne à moi,

Que leur magie soutienne mon bras,

Afin que le bien triomphe du mal,

Et que je me batte à armes égales.

Une lumière les illuminèrent elle et les deux jeunes hommes qui ne la lâchaient pas d'un centimètre. Sentant sa force physique augmenter grâce à sa formule, Tara donna un coup de coude à l'un et envoya valser l'autre au bout du couloir.

- Alors, qui ose nous affronter ? lança-t-elle en récupérant sa baguette d'un geste de la main.

Les six compères ne demandèrent pas leurs restes qu'ils détalèrent sans un mot de plus. Tara soupira de soulagement. Sa magie se dissipa doucement.

- Merci, fit-elle en se tournant vers son sauveur. Sans toi, j'aurais eu du mal à me débarrasser d'eux. J'étais en mauvaise posture.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Tara. Ces salops n'avaient pas à s'en prendre à toi de cette manière. Ce sont des lâches ! fulmina-t-il.

- Tu as raison, mas je te remercie quand même James.

Tara et James nettoyèrent d'un coup de baguette magique les couloirs dégoulinant d'eau. Le jeune homme ramassa le sac de fruits, de biscuits et de bonbons que Tara avait perdu pendant la bagarre.

- Tiens, fit-il en le lui tendant. Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien ? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie pour une petite vérification ?

- Non, ça va, répondit-elle en le regardant.

- Tu saignes à la lèvre, constata-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Juste un mauvais coup reçu !

- J'ai vu Collins te gifler, inutile de nier, sourit James en sortant un mouchoir de sa robe de sorcier.

Le jeune homme glissa une main sous le menton de Tara, qui se lassa faire, et entreprit de tamponner sa lèvre blessée. La jeune Jedusor grimaça quand il toucha la coupure au coin de sa bouche.

- Il n'y est pas aller de main morte, constata James. Comment peut-on penser une seule seconde à faire du mal à une jeune femme aussi belle ?

- Je me suis vraiment trompée sur ton compte, James, dit-elle, tu es un garçon adorable et ta présence est très agréable finalement.

- Merci, rougit-il, ça me touche venant de toi Tara. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne à ta salle commune ? On ne sait jamais.

- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie demander un baume cicatrisant. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la bouche enflée demain. Ca créerait beaucoup de problème. Il vaut mieux que cet incident soit ignoré de tous.

- Tu as raison, je viens avec toi, répondit James. Et pas de discussion !

La jeune femme ne répondu rien et l'invita du menton à se mettre en route. Ils gardèrent un silence apaisant et serein entre eux. Il n'était pas toujours nécessaire de parler pour se comprendre. Tous deux étaient furieux envers les six agresseurs, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Il serait plus facile de jeter l'éponge et d'oublier. Tara n'allait pas se recroqueviller sur elle-même parce que six imbéciles, qui se croyaient plus fort qu'elle, avaient voulu la passer à tabac.

Madame Pomfresh ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ayant d'autres blessés dont elle devait s'occuper et qui demandaient des soins plus importants.

- Bon, et bien, je vais retourner à ma salle commune. Ravi d'avoir été là au bon moment et bonne nuit Tara, murmura James quand Pomfresh avait disparu derrière les doubles portes.

Il commença à s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse. Tara le regarda partir, attristée qu'il la quitte si tôt. La jeune femme regarda son petit sac rempli de bonnes choses et se demanda si…

James ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. James !

Ne le voyant pas revenir, elle se mit à lui courir après. Tara tourna à l'angle du même couloir et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait allongée sur James, tous les deux sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? souffla-t-elle.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle : tomber à pic ! rigola James en passant ses mains sur la taille de Tara.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, leur proximité l'a perturbant quelque peu. James aussi l'était, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Comment ne pas être dans tous ses états quand la jeune femme dont vous êtes amoureux se retrouve couchée sur vous, son parfum emplissant vos narines, ses cheveux vous caressant le visage, sa poitrine contre votre torse et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

- Il vaut mieux que je me lève, souffla Tara.

- Oui, bonne idée, fit-il en se redressant à son tour. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu crié après ?

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêter pour attendre que je te coure après – je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il m'a pris – au lieu de faire demi-tour ?

- Ok, un point partout, rigola James. Je m'excuse, je voulais juste vérifier un truc.

- Ah oui, et lequel ? s'étonna Tara.

- Je voulais être sûr que nous étions des amis, maintenant.

- Amis, répéta la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas, disons que nous faisons connaissance. On verra ensuite.

- Tu retournes toujours la situation à ton avantage, pas vrai ? répliqua le jeune Potter.

- Non, pas toujours, mais j'aime avoir le dernier mot. Je voulais te demander si ça te disais de venir grignoter des sucreries avec moi à la tour d'astronomie et de regarder les étoiles.

James la regarda, vraiment étonné de sa proposition. La vie était très étrange parfois. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il tentait de sa rapprocher de Tara Jedusor par tous les moyens possibles, mais avec discrétion. Et voilà, qu'en deux jours tout avait changé entre eux.

Et le plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire, Tara elle-même était à l'origine de ce changement. Bien sûr, ça allait être lent et long avant qu'ils ne soient vraiment amis, mais James était patient. Et peut-être qu'un jour, Tara et lui seront plus intimes.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire. Allons-y !

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils s'installèrent à même le sol et contemplèrent les étoiles. Les deux jeunes gens grignotèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que James s'exclame :

- J'adore ces biscuits !

- Ah oui, sourit Tara en le voyant en engloutirent trois d'un coup.

- Ce sont mes préférés ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Leur réponse synchronisée les fit rire et l'atmosphère se fit plus détendue.

- Tiens, fit James, prend le dernier.

- On partage ? proposa Tara en coupant le biscuit en deux.

- T'es géniale ! lança joyeusement le jeune homme en croquant à pleines dents dans sa moitié de biscuit.

- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle en s'attaquant à une barre de céréales.

- Encore heureux ! ricana James. Tu serais une fille comme les autres si c'était le cas, une fille banale. Et je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais voulu être une fille banale.

- A t'écouter parler, on dirait que tu me connais par cœur, se moqua la jeune Jedusor.

- Je sais qui tu es ! contra-t-il en la regardant.

- Je suis toute ouïe James.

- Tara Erika Jedusor est une jeune femme incontestablement belle, talentueuse et intelligente. Elle pense tout savoir mieux que les autres et souvent, à raison. Elle garde une certaine distance avec les autres et le monde, ne montrant que de la froideur et de l'indifférence à tout ce qui l'entoure.

"Mais ce n'est qu'un masque. Derrière ce comportement, Tara cache en fait la peur d'être douce et gentille, souriante et vivante, de se lier aux autres, d'avoir des amis ou de tomber amoureuse. Elle ne se voit qu'aux travers des yeux des autres. Elle croit qu'ils ont raison de penser qu'elle est un monstre, comme son père. Mais, elle a tords."

- James, souffla la jeune femme, émue.

- Tara, pour moi tu es quelqu'un de bien, une personne au grand cœur qui pense d'abord aux siens, à sa famille avant son propre bien-être. Et c'est pour cela que chaque jour que Merlin fait, je m'acharne à ce que l'on devienne amis. Tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle.

- James, répéta-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et s'accrocha alors à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait. D'abord surpris, mais ravit, James l'entoura à son tour de ses bras faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Tara sorte la tête de la nuque de James.

- Ces paroles que tu viens de dire James sont les plus belles choses que j'ai jamais entendu. Toi aussi, tu es exceptionnel.

Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, toujours enlacés. D'un même mouvement, leurs visages s'avancèrent lentement. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et, celui de James se fit plus rapide. Tara prit l'initiative de faire les derniers centimètres les séparant pour finir par poser ses lèvres avec délicatesse…à la commissure de celles de James.

Tous deux apprécièrent ce contact plus intime, bien que James aurait désiré un vrai baiser. Mais, c'était mieux que rien, se dit-il. La jeune Jedusor s'écarta de lui et se mit à regarder le ciel de nouveau.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur de troubler le doux silence. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me montrer sous mon vrai jour. Tu as raison lorsque tu dis que je porte un masque pour ne pas souffrir. C'est juste que…

- Oui, je t'écoute, l'encouragea James.

- Et bien, j'ai toujours idolâtré mon père, le prenant pour un homme de bien. Je l'aimais plus que tout, je crois. Mes parents n'ont jamais dit clairement pourquoi nous étions autant surveiller par le ministère. Du moins, pas de manière très claire ! Père disait qu'il avait fait de très mauvaises choses avant notre naissance à Théo et à moi et qu'il devait en subir les conséquences.

"Puis, un jour, en début de deuxième année, un garçon de six ou septième, je sais plus, m'as dit que j'étais un monstre comme mon père et qu'aucun Jedusor ne méritait de vivre. Ca m'a profondément troublé. Et, avec Théo, nous sommes allé demander des explications à Severus."

- Et puis, tout a basculé, c'est ça ? constata James.

- Oui, c'est ça ! C'est assez difficile pour de jeunes gens de douze ans à peine d'apprendre que les mauvaises choses que votre père à fait ne sont autres que des meurtres, des massacres d'innocents, et de vastes complots destinés à gouverner la communauté magique et le monde entier. Et qu'il ait commencé dès son arrivée à Poudlard, à onze ans.

"Théo a encaissé le choc en pleurant et en parlant beaucoup avec les parents. Il a fini par accepter le fait qu'il n'y était pour rien et a continué à vivre. Moi, par contre, je pense que je ne m'en suis jamais remise. Et je suis en colère contre mon père pour avoir fait cela. Parfois, j'ai du mal à savoir si je l'aime ou si je le hais."

James médita quelques instants les paroles de la jeune femme. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer à sa place. Sa vie était compliquée depuis sa naissance. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec le poids des actes de ses parents ? Il se demanda ce que Tara pouvait bien penser en regardant son Mage Noir de père ou quand il la prenait dans ses bras pour lui montrer son affection ?

James ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. Lui, avait eu la chance de naître et de grandir de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il était le fils du Survivant et d'une sorcière exceptionnelle. Tous deux s'étaient tant investit pendant la guerre et avaient subi tant de sacrifices. Sa famille avait tant perdu.

Son père avait énormément perdu. D'abord ses parents, son parrain, Ginny Weasley et Cédric Diggory. Sa mère aussi avait énormément perdu à cause de Voldemort : ses grands-parents et la jeune sœur de sa mère, ainsi que Jena Scott, sa tante et Albus Dumbledore, les parents de Tania.

- Quel méli-mélo, souffla-t-il consterné.

- Pardon ? demanda Tara.

- Je pensais à tout ce que tu viens de dire, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place et, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas.

- Je comprends, dit-elle. Il est difficile d'éprouver de la compassion pour la famille d'un assassin.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! s'écria James. Oh, bien sûr, avant de vous connaître tes frères et toi, je pensais comme les autres à cause de mon père. Je pensais que vous étiez des monstres. Mais, j'ai eu tords. La haine de mon père m'a aveuglé car j'ai compris à quel point il y a une différence entre commettre un acte et subir les conséquences des actes d'une autre personne.

- Tu es plus intelligent que ton père si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu ne l'aime pas, pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas de la haine viscérale que j'éprouve pour ton père, James. C'est plutôt une profonde rancœur. Qu'il s'attaque à mon père, je ne lui en veux pas. Tom Jedusor est un monstre quoi que maman puisse en dire. Mais s'il pouvait nous laisser vivre en paix mes frères et moi. Ce serait génial.

- C'est vrai que papa exagère, j'en conviens, souffla le jeune homme.

- Tu sais, reprit Tara. Parfois, il m'arrive de penser que sans papa, sans Voldemort, la vie aurait été plus belle. Mais, je l'aime et je ne permettrais à personne de lui faire du mal. Je me suis réservée le droit de lui ôter la vie si nécessaire. Moi seule, personne d'autre.

- Ta relation avec ton père est étrange, rigola James. Tu l'aimes – chose déjà difficile quand on sait qui il est – mais en plus tu serais prête à le tuer s'il devenait trop dangereux pour ceux qui l'entoure.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais il y a une chose que tu oublies James : si Tom Jedusor se tourne à nouveau vers les ténèbres, je serais la seule capable de l'arrêter.

James se tourna horrifié vers elle. Il n'avait jamais vu cela sous cet angle. Maintenant, il comprenait l'acharnement de son père sur les jumeaux. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Tara ajouta :

- Et si c'était le cas, imagine un instant que je ne l'arrête pas et que je décide de le suivre. Qui serait en mesure de nous mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

Sur ces paroles qui ne présageaient rien de bon, Tara se leva et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Seth Avery tapait furieusement des doigts sur l'une des tables noires de la salle commune des Serpentards. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que les cours étaient fini et qu'il attendait Tara pour avoir une explication avec elle.

- Comment a-t-elle pu…murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Cela faisait six mois que Tara et lui sortaient ensemble. Après tout ce temps, il croyait que leur relation était devenue importante et sérieuse aux yeux de la jeune femme. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Soudain, le bruit d'ouverture du mur de la salle attira son attention. Tara Jedusor entra sans un bruit et marcha jusqu'au dortoir des filles sans même le remarquer.

- Tara, appela-t-il.

La jeune femme, pas le moins du monde surprise, se retourna vers lui. Son visage, souriant et doux quand elle était rentrée, était à présent froid et dur.

- Bonsoir Seth, dit-elle avec indifférence dans la voix. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- Je t'attendais en fait Tara.

- Ah bon ! fit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Et en quel honneur ?

- J'ai à te parler.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

Tara alla s'installer sur un grand canapé noir, attendant clairement qu'il s'explique.

- Je t'ai attendue à la Grande Salle après les cours pour manger. Tu ne t'es pas montrée. Pourquoi ?

- J'avais le rendez-vous avec Severus pour mon entretien d'orientation et on a discuté plus longtemps que prévu. Quand je suis sortie de là, j'ai traîné dans les couloirs. Et, je ne suis pas venue à la Grande Salle parce que je n'avais pas très faim.

- Et c'est tout ! s'indigna le jeune Seth.

- Oui, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à ajouter et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier sur ce que je fais de mon temps libre. Je n'ai aucuns comptes à te rendre Seth. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Tara se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers son dortoir quand Seth lâcha avec colère :

- Alors dans ce cas, que faisais-tu avec James Potter à la tour d'astronomie ?

Cette fois-ci, Tara se pétrifia. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas sentir sa présence ? D'habitude, elle sentait toutes les auras magiques proches. Elle aurait dû sentir celle de Seth. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas été le cas ? La réponse se fit très claire dans son esprit : elle était distraite en présence de James.

- J'aimerais avoir une explication Tara.

- Très bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, après mon entrevue avec Severus, je me suis promenée et rendue aux cuisines pour me prendre des biscuits. Sur le chemin pour aller à la tour d'astronomie, je me suis faite attaquée par six élèves de septième année.

- Quoi ? cria Seth.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! J'avais réussi à en mettre quatre hors course, mais je me suis fait surprendre et c'est comme ça que James est arrivé avant que ce cher Collins ne me passe à tabac. Je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner à la tour et on a discuté.

- Je sais !

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis allé à la tour pensant que tu pouvais y être. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de cet imbécile de Potter en train de l'embrasser.

- De l'embrasser, s'étrangla la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tara se rappela alors avoir pris James dans ses bras après avoir entendu les belles choses qu'il pensait d'elle. Seth avait dû la voir l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Et il avait cru que c'était un baiser. Cela allait jouer en sa faveur.

- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi Tara, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je croyais que c'était sérieux entre nous. On sort ensemble depuis plus de six mois maintenant, Tara. Je pensais que tu m'aimais.

- Oh, je t'en prie Seth ! s'écria-t-elle froidement. Ne joue pas dans le mélo drame ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est parce que l'on échange quelques baisers depuis six mois que ça fait de notre relation une chose sérieuse à mes yeux.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre Tara, s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas sortie avec toi pour tomber amoureuse, faire l'amour et fonder une famille. Hors de question. Tu n'es qu'un petit copain comme tant d'autres. Tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie. Mets-toi dans le crâne que jamais tu ne feras plus que de me tenir là main et m'embrasser.

- C'est à cause de James Potter, tout ça ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Tu te trompes totalement. J'apprécie James, c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Ou du moins pas encore, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, ce qui la troubla au point qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle devait dire. Se sentant tout d'un coup fatiguée et à bout de nerfs, elle s'appuya à la table la plus proche.

- Tara, tu vas bien ?

- Je suis épuisée c'est tout. Sûrement le contrecoup de mon agression.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, proposa-t-il en l'a soutenant par la taille.

- Non, ne me touche pas, répliqua-t-elle acide. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme commença à descendre les quelques marches pour rejoindre son dortoir. Sans se retourner, elle annonça avec une indifférence bien sentie :

- Au fait Seth. Nous deux s'est terminé. Redescend sur terre, tu n'as jamais été qu'un ami à mes yeux.

Théo Jedusor regarda le grand calendrier accroché à l'un des murs du dortoir. C'était le dernier vendredi du mois d'avril. Ce week-end s'était la dernière sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard et le jeune homme avait l'intention d'en profiter avant de se replonger dans son étude.

Plus qu'un mois et ce serait les BUSES. Rien de très rassurant, en clair. Théo n'avait pas droit à l'erreur s'il voulait faire une maîtrise en potions. Surtout que la botanique lui était nécessaire et que Neuville Londubat avait bien spécifié qu'il n'acceptait que des élèves ayant eu des optimaux dans sa classe.

- Je sens qu'il va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, soupira-t-il en prenant ces livres pour la journée de cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Théo se retourna. James venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant et une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à te balader ainsi dans les cachots ? demanda le jeune Jedusor.

- Hein ! T'es fou ! Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire presque à poil chez les Serpentards ? Tu veux que je me fasse violer, ou pire, grimaça le jeune lion en se séchant les cheveux.

- Je me disais simplement que cela pourrait plaire à une certaine demoiselle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- C'est ça ! s'indigna James. Tara serait la première à me lancer un sort en me traitant d'exhibitionniste.

- Tu n'as rien compris, soupira son ami. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu devrais te mettre un peu plus en valeur si tu veux que Tara tombe amoureuse de toi.

- Continue, dit le jeune Potter commençant à être intéressé.

- Tara sait déjà en majeure partie ce que tu vaux en tant que sorcier, et ça lui plaît assez. Maintenant, faut la séduire. Quand elle ne porte pas son uniforme, Tara s'habille de manière féminine et sexy. Tu devrais en faire autant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui plaît à ta sœur ?

- Tara a bien accepté de t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu, oui, elle ne s'est pas rétractée donc, oui.

- Ok. Alors toi tu te focalise sur votre promenade et moi, je m'occupe de ton physique. Maintenant, allons déjeuner.

Sans un mot de plus, Théo sortit de manière théâtrale. Tout en enfilant son uniforme, James se demanda lequel des jumeaux Jedusor était le plus cinglé.

Ne voulant pas de réponse à sa question, il suivit son ami.

Malgré l'approche des examens, les nombreux devoirs et l'augmentation du stress, James avait passé l'un des meilleurs mois de sa vie. Tara et lui s'étaient nettement rapproché ces trois dernières semaines. Depuis que la jeune femme avait rompu avec Seth Avery, ce qui n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire, Tara et lui avaient eu de nombreuses discussions pendant leurs rares moments de temps libre.

Au fur et à mesure, James était devenu une sorte de "confident" comme l'avait dit Théo. Et ça, le jeune Potter n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. La manière dont leur relation avait évoluée était assez étrange. Ils passaient des heures à parler de leur vie respective, de leurs souvenirs, bons ou mauvais.

James était au moins sûr d'une chose : ils étaient tous deux les aînés de deux hommes ennemis et, cela avait un impact certain sur leur vie.

Le jeune homme arriva à la Grande Salle, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux différentes tables et alla s'asseoir entre Théo et Teddy. Sans se mêler des conversations, James jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Tara y était, entourée de son groupe de "fidèles".

Le jeune homme l'a trouva encore plus belle que d'ordinaire. Pour une fois, Tara avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappait de longues mèches bouclées. Ses yeux noirs étaient maquillés d'un peu de gris lui donnant une beauté froide.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut d'elle était en grande discussion avec le jeune Scorpius Malefoy. D'après ce que Théo lui avait appris, Tara n'avait rien obtenu du fils Malefoy. Celui-ci, disait-il, avait semblé aussi étonné que les autres de savoir que son père était nommé Maître des potions.

Tout cela ressemblait à une étrange conspiration. Mais contre qui ? Et dans quel But ?

La cloche sonna, signe que les cours allaient commencés. Comme chaque vendredi matin, les cinquièmes années de Serpentards et de Gryffondors avaient double cours de Potions avec le très aimé professeur Drago Malefoy.

Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent dans les cachots à attendre leur professeur en silence, pour une fois. Drago Malefoy arriva dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier anthracite qui tranchait avec la pâleur de ses cheveux et de son visage.

- Entrez, mais restez au fond de la classe, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans un bruit. Malefoy entra à leur suite et alla se placer derrière son grand bureau en chêne massif. Il examina les élèves les uns après les autres. Un sourire en coin typiquement Malefodien apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il posa son regard gris d'acier sur le jeune fils Potter et les Jedusor.

Tous trois échangèrent des regards en coin, sentant que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- La semaine dernière, j'ai eu le temps de consulter vos résultats antérieurs et je dois dire que le niveau de votre année est assez intéressant. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous tester.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Malefoy fit apparaît un chaudron dans lequel se trouvait une potion aux couleurs orangées.

- Qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ? Levez la main pour répondre. Vous pouvez approcher du chaudron, bien sûr !

Plusieurs élèves s'approchèrent alors que Tara et James levaient la main sans avoir jeté un œil.

- Oui, miss Jedusor ?

- Il s'agit d'Amortancia, Monsieur. C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde.

- Exacte, miss ! Cinq points pour Serpentard. Et à quoi le reconnaît-on ?

- Tout d'abord à sa couleur, mais surtout grâce à son odeur. Celle-ci est différente pour chaque personne. Moi, je sens une odeur de cannelle, de menthe fraîche et de vanille.

- Très intéressant, souffla le professeur. Oui, monsieur Potter ?

- Il faut aussi ajouter Monsieur que l'odeur du philtre est différente pour chacun car il s'agit en fait de l'odeur de la personne aimée.

- En effet, Monsieur Potter. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Je vais vous demander, par équipe de deux, de concocter ce philtre. Une fois que j'en aurais approuvé la réussite, chacun se munira de deux flacons, l'un pour y mettre la potion, l'autre pour y enfermer l'odeur. C'est compris ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Parfait, ajouta Malefoy en inscrivant les instructions d'un coup de baguette sur le tableau noir. Je forme les équipes.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement. Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires rapidement, pressés de sortir de la classe.

- L'odeur de cette potion devenait écœurante à la fin, soupira Théo à James et à Tara.

- Ah bon, pourtant moi je trouvais ça agréable, répondit le jeune Potter.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu sentais ? demanda Tara.

- Et bien, il y avait une odeur de bonbon, de framboise et de lys. J'adore !

- Alors, nous sommes deux !

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent sur Seth Avery qui, après avoir jeté un regard à Tara, s'éloigna rapidement. James comprit que lui aussi sentait les mêmes saveurs, puisqu'elles étaient caractérisées par Tara.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme embaumaient toujours la framboise. Son parfum était à base de lys et son haleine était toujours sucrée comme si elle avait mangé des bonbons.

- Il est insupportable ! s'écria Tara. Enfin, faut que je rejoigne les autres. J'ai cours de Runes Anciennes !

- Et moi Etude des Moldus, répliqua Théo. Faut pas que je sois en retard ! A tantôt James.

- Ouais, à tantôt !

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'est obstiné à prendre Etude des Moldus. Ce cours est d'un ridicule ! maugréa Tara

- Je suis d'accord ! L'Etude des Runes est beaucoup plus passionnante, renchérit Marcus.

- Ca été pour faire votre devoir sur les anagrammes runiques ? Je dois dire que j'ai eu dû mal à le réaliser.

- James, tout le monde n'est pas doté d'aussi peu d'intelligence que toi, ricana Marek.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle.

Le petit groupe poursuivit tranquillement sa discussion jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Depuis que Tara appréciait sa présence, James avait appris à connaître ses quelques amis de Serpentard et, il devait avouer, qu'ils étaient assez sympas. Théo avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il ne faut pas bâtir des conflits sur des aprioris.

Une fois dans la classe, James alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elisabeth Swan, une élève de Serdaigle, comme à son habitude.

- Salut James, le salua-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi Beth ?

- On ne peut mieux ! J'ai appris que tu t'étais foulé le poignet à un entraînement de Quidditch. Ca va aller pour le dernier match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard ?

- J'espère ! J'ai vraiment envie de leur mettre une raclée ! s'écria le jeune homme.

- C'est sûr ! Ce serait vraiment dommage que vous ratiez la coupe cette année.

Tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec son amie, James regardait, du coin de l'œil, Tara échangeant quelques mots avec Seth et Marcus. Le professeur Véronica Brown arriva faisant taire leurs bavardages. Ils prirent leur manuel de Runes et commencèrent une nouvelle leçon.

Tout en jetant des regards à Tara au second rang, James se saisit de sa baguette magique et, d'un sort à peine murmuré, il envoûta sa plume. Quelques mots apparurent sur le parchemin vierge qui se trouvait sur le bureau devant Tara.

Celle-ci étonnée, s'en empara et lut :

_J'espère que ça tiens toujours pour ce week-end ? _

Se munissant également de sa plume, Tara écrivit :

_Évidemment, quelle question ! _

_C'est juste que j'avais peur que tu regrettes d'avoir accepté mon invitation et que tu préfères sortir avec ce cher Seth !_

_James Potter, tu es un idiot ! Tout est fini avec Seth et pour de bon. Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble. Et puis, j'ai le droit de sortir avec un ami, même un Gryffondor._

_Oui avec un…ami._

Le cours se passa tranquillement ainsi que le reste de la journée.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 : Sortie, fin d'année et cauchemar_

Tara sorti de la salle de bain de son dortoir et se dirigea vers son armoire sous le regard de ses camarades de dortoir.

- Tu comptes vraiment aller à Pré-au-Lard avec James Potter ?

- Oui Crystal. Il m'a invité et j'ai dit oui. James est très gentil.

- Gentil ! Gentil ! Mais c'est du fils d'Harry Potter dont on parle, s'écria Sylvianna.

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira la jeune femme en se saisissant d'une petite robe blanche à fines bretelles. Cependant, en vue des derniers évènements, j'ai appris à ne pas m'arrêter aux simples préjugés. James est peut-être le fils d'Harry Potter, mais je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort.

A ce nom, les filles ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. S'en moquant, Tara poursuivit :

- Je crois que personne ne peut avoir une ascendance aussi maléfique que moi et mes frères et sœur.

- Puisque tu le dis !

- Je t'en prie Sylvianna. C'est dernier temps nous fréquentons beaucoup mes frères et les Potter. Tout le monde semble s'entendre assez bien.

- Sauf que Seth ne peut pas voir Potter et Théo en peinture, ricana Leïa.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais c'est assez logique quand on sait que Seth est mon ex-petit ami et que Théo et James sont de vrais grands frères qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de vous surprotéger.

La jeune Jedusor enfila sa robe par-dessus ses sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche, se coiffa les cheveux, se parfuma et s'appliqua un léger maquillage de nacre blanc.

- Quand pensez-vous ?

- Tu es superbe, s'exclama Cristal. Tu devrais mettre les escarpins blancs et prendre un petit gilet au cas où il ferait un peu frais.

- Bonne idée, sourit Tara en s'emparant de l'un de ces gilets. Je suis prête dans ce cas. Et même à l'avance.

- James, s'il te plaît tu veux bien t'activer un peu ? cria Théo à travers la porte de la salle de bain des Préfets. Si tu es en retard, Tara va te tuer, et le mot est faible !

- Ca va, entre ! cria le jeune Potter.

Théo entra telle une furie et rejoignit son ami seulement vêtu des ses chaussures et d'un pantalon noirs. James se débattait avec le peigne et sa tignasse.

- Bon sang, tu es bien le fils du légendaire Harry Potter.

- Ah bon ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tes cheveux. On dirait que tu ne les a jamais coiffés de ta vie !

- Très drôle Théo ! Et si tu m'aidais au lieu de te moquer ?

- Tu n'as pas pensé à utiliser un sortilège coiffant ?

- Heu, ça existe ce machin-là ?

- Oui, James ! Ce machin-là existe, s'exaspéra Théo en sortant sa baguette magique et, d'un tour de main, les cheveux de James s'aplatirent et se lissèrent.

- Super ! Faut vraiment que tu me l'apprennes ! D'où tu sors ça ?

- A ton avis ? rigola le jeune Jedusor. C'est Tara ! Elle aime changer de coiffure régulièrement, mais en avait marre d'utiliser des objets moldu chauffant pour défaire ses boucles. Et elle a trouvé différents sorts dans un magazine de beauté spéciale sorcière.

- Elle lit ce genre de truc ? s'étrangla James en enfilant la chemise que Théo lui passait.

- On n'a beau être les enfants du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on ne vit pas comme tout le monde.

- Tu as sûrement raison Théo, accorda James, mais c'est difficile d'imaginer la terrible descendance de Voldemort jouer une partie de bataille explosive.

- Tu es incorrigible Potter !

- Et toi, irrécupérable !

Les deux amis rigolèrent de bons cœurs encore quelques instants. James se donna un dernier coup de peigne et s'aspergea d'une touche de parfum. Il se retourna vers Théo avec un :

- Alors ? A quoi je ressemble ?

- Je pense que j'ai bien fait de te passer ma chemise bleu nuit. Ca met tes yeux ambrés en valeur.

- Comme si ce genre de détail était important, se moqua le jeune Potter.

- Avec ma sœur, c'est ce genre de détail qui fait toute la différence à ses yeux. A ton avis, pourquoi est-elle sortie avec Seth Avery ?

- Et bien je dirais parce que c'est un imbécile facilement manipulable !

- Oui aussi, en convint Théo, mais c'est surtout à cause de sa ressemblance physique avec Tara. Les mêmes cheveux noirs et le même teint blanc. Ca leur donne une certaine prestance et on les remarque vite.

- Ouais, si tu le dis ! Bon, je suis prêt. Il me reste dix minutes pour retrouver Tara devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Un dernier conseil, lança Théo en lui refilant des pastilles de menthe, Tara est du genre à se laisser désirer. Elle arrivera une ou deux minutes en retard, exprès. Arrange-toi pour être avant elle, mais sans donner l'air d'attendre depuis une plombe.

- Ok, ça marche. Je vais aller sur le balcon intérieur du troisième étage. Comme ça, j'aurais une bonne vue sur la sortie des cachots. Quand elle arrive, je prends le raccourci de la gargouille et je serais là un peu avant Tara.

- Excellent, s'enthousiasma Théo, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Aller vas-y et surtout, complimente-la sur sa tenue.

- Ok, à plus tard !

Alors que James descendait rapidement les escaliers, Tara remontait le labyrinthe qu'étaient les cachots. Ses talons claquaient sur la pierre noire, ses cheveux bouclé pour l'occasion dansaient dans son dos tandis que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard brillait à son coup.

La jeune femme le mettait très rarement. Son père avait trouvé un moyen de le réparer peu de temps après leurs naissances à Théo et elle. Bien que n'ayant plus aucun caractère maléfique, elle adorait la beauté de ce bijou et son histoire.

La jeune femme arriva à la sortie des cachots et James, l'apercevant, emprunta le passage secret qui lui permit d'atterrir derrière une tapisserie du couloir de la Grande Salle.

James arriva devant les portes, assez à l'aise. Il salua quelques élèves qui partaient aussi pour Pré-au-Lard. Frapper par un éclat de génie, il fit apparaître de sa baguette magique, une rose noir pour sa belle.

Belle qu'il aperçut au bout du couloir. Le jeune homme l'a détailla du regard avant d'aller à sa rencontre en prenant soin de cacher la rose derrière lui.

- Bonjour James, le salua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

- Bonjour Tara, tu es…comment dire…ravissante.

- Merci beaucoup, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

On sentait une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes gens et beaucoup de leurs camarades s'attardaient quelques instants sur eux en échangeant des mes basses surpris et intrigués.

- J'ai pensé que ceci te ferait plaisir, dit-il en lui montrant le rose.

- Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Tara en sentant le doux parfum de la fleur. Comment as-tu su que c'était ma fleur préférée ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle est à ton image. A la fois belle et surprenante, mais aussi mystérieuse et inquiétante.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu as le don de m'étonner un peu plus chaque jour que Merlin fait, James Potter.

- J'en suis heureux. On y va ?

- Volontiers !

Les deux jeunes gens partirent côte à côte vers Pré-au-Lard conversant de tout et de rien.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si Pomfresh avait su te remettre ton poignet en état ? demanda Tara.

- Ca va mieux, mais j'ai dû boire une potion infecte trois fois par jour pendant une semaine. Je serais prêt pour le dernier match contre ta maison.

- Tant mieux, je m'en serais voulu si par ma faute, tu avais loupé ce match.

- Ce n'était qu'un accident Tara. Tu n'as pas fait exprès de tomber du balai ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'écria la jeune femme.

- Et bien alors tu n'es pas responsable !

- Mais si je n'étais pas tombée pendant le vol, tu n'aurais pas essayé d'amortir ma chute et ton poignet serait intact.

- Ca été un plaisir d'amortir ta chute Tara, souri le jeune Potter.

- Très drôle ! Enfin ! Changeons de sujet, comment va ta mère ?

- Elle se porte bien et le bébé aussi. Papa est au petit soin avec elle depuis qu'elle lui a annoncé sa grossesse.

- Ca fait trois mois maintenant ? questionna Tara.

- Presque quatre en fait ! s'enthousiasma James. Mes parents ont décidé de ne pas connaître le sexe du bébé, mais je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon, comme tu me l'as dit.

- Je suis heureuse pour ta famille. J'adore la venue d'un enfant, c'est magique. Les parents sont comme transformés.

- Et tes parents ? Ils s'en sortent avec Tessa ?

D'un coup, le visage rayonnant de Tara s'assombri. James ne comprit pas pourquoi et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être la cause de se brusque changement d'humeur.

Ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard depuis un moment maintenant, à parcourir les rues.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui saisissant avec délicatesse le bras.

- Evidemment, pourquoi cela n'irai pas ?

- Et bien, j'invente peut-être, mais je sens qu'il émane de toi une grande tristesse et incompréhension.

La jeune femme leva soudain les yeux vers lui, étonnée.

- Tu utilises ton don ? Depuis quand ?

- Mon don ? s'étonna James. Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Ton grand-père, Remus Lupin, est un loup-garou qui a épousé une sorcière. Ils ont eu deux enfants : Siri, ta mère et Teddy. Tu sais bien que lorsqu'une créature magique s'accouple avec un sorcier, il peut arriver que, dans leur descendance, il y ait d'autres créatures magiques.

- Oui, je sais tout ça. Ma mère est une Elfe noire et après ?

- James, c'est évident ! s'écria Tara. Ta mère a épousé un sorcier, son âme sœur. Toi aussi tu es une créature magique, un Elf noir !

- Impossible ! s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que c'est possible. Le pouvoir des Elfs ne se développe qu'à la fin de l'adolescence et se manifeste par une extraordinaire capacité à lire les humeurs et sentiments des gens.

- Par Merlin tout puissant ! Et moi qui pensais que ça avait sauté une génération !

- Tu te trompes ! Tous les aînés de sorcier et de créature magique en devienne une aussi.

- Je suppose que tu as lu ça dans un énorme bouquin de deux milles pages, lança James sarcastique.

- De trois mille cinq cents quarante-deux pages pour être exacte, mais le sujet est tellement passionnant que je n'en ai fait qu'une bouchée.

- Pourquoi avoir ce genre de lecture ?

- Parce que cela te concerne et que, par conséquent, cela m'intéresse, répliqua-t-elle. Viens, tu vas me payer une bière au beurre, je meurs de soif.

La jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la cohue du café des Trois Balais. Ils se trouvèrent une table un peu en retrait et James leur commanda deux bières au beurre.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir expliqué ce que je deviens, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour t'en servir de diversion pour éviter de ne pas répondre à ma question.

- Et bien, en fait, je…

C'est à ce moment précis que la serveuse se décida à servir leur commande. James paya la note et elle s'en alla rapidement.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il ramenant toute son attention sur Tara, qu'allais-tu dire ?

- Rien de bien important, coupa-t-elle. Comme disent les Moldus, Santé.

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien. Tara parlera quand elle le voudra. La patience était une de ses plus grandes qualités. Ils burent tranquillement leur bière au beurre.

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda James alors qu'ils sortaient du pub.

- J'aimerais aller faire un tour chez Honeyduck, j'ai épuisé ma réserve de bonbons.

- Tu es une vraie gourmande ma parole !

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! rigola-t-elle.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à savourer quelques bonbons parmi les centaines proposées sous les yeux amusés et étonnés de leurs amis et camarades. Les deux jeunes gens ressortir de là avec quelques gros sacs et boîtes.

- Merci pour la plume en sucre, sourit la jeune Jedusor en mordant dans sa sucrerie.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. On se promène ?

- Bonne idée !

Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à la très vieille cabane hurlante, là où Remus Lupin subissait ses pleines lunes en compagnie de ses meilleures amis.

- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, souffla James. Il est rempli de souvenir de ma famille. Ca m'étonne que cette maison soit toujours debout.

- Elle est maintenue debout par différent sorts à la demande de Dumbledore, informa Tara.

- Je me demande comme il était ce grand homme, soupira James en allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Tara.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle. Pourtant, on a un tableau magique de grand-père au manoir, mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de lui parler.

- Pourquoi ? Moi j'aurais des tonnes de questions à lui poser !

- Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je trouve qu'il s'est mêlé de beaucoup trop de choses et qu'il n'a pas su tenir toutes ses promesses.

- Dumbledore a aidé mon père et ses amis à vaincre Voldemort, s'écria James. Ce monstre qui a tué mes grands-parents et tant d'autres personnes.

- Sauf que je suis la fille de ce monstre comme tu le dis James, murmura Tara. Cela fait-il de moi une personne méprisable comme mon père ?

- Tara, excuse-moi, lança James en lui prenant la main, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi ! Tu es une personne merveilleuse et incroyable à mes yeux.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. James, tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais je ne t'ai pas répondu.

- Je t'écoute, explique-moi.

- En fait, c'est plus une impression que de faits réels. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre mes parents, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Les lettres de ma mère. Elles sont étranges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'écrit, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret.

- Maman m'écrit combien la vie est belle avec papa et Tessa, mais ça dénote avec son comportement datant de quelques semaines. Tout ça ne colle pas. Quand nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard après les vacances de Pâques, c'était la guerre entre eux à cause de…enfin, tu sais, l'accident à l'hôpital et tout le reste.

- En effet, c'est particulier ! Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui. Le jour de la rentrée, maman est venue avec Tessa à Poudlard voir Severus, sans doute pour vider son sac sur les derniers évènements. Elle est restée deux jours, puis est repartie. Depuis, je ne reçois que des lettres reflétant la bonne humeur, le grand amour et autres futilités de ce genre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais il y a anguille sous roche en effet.

- Oui, mais pour que je sache quoi, il faut que l'année se termine et que je sois chez moi.

- C'est vrai que les vacances approchent, soupira le jeune Potter.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux à cette perspective, remarqua Tara. Ca ne se passe pas bien chez toi aussi ?

- Non, à la maison, tout va bien. Ce qu'il y a c'est que pendant les vacances, je ne sais pas voir Théo et…

- Oui, je comprends. C'est pour cette raison qu'il vaudrait mieux que nos pères soient au courant de votre amitié.

- De la nôtre aussi ?

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par là James ?

- Et bien, nous sommes amis maintenant, et tes parents devraient être au courant aussi, non ?

- Oui, sans doute, mais je ne crois pas que…

- Que quoi Tara ? s'emporta-t-il en se levant. Tu as honte de notre amitié ou quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pour quoi tu dis, ça ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu penses vraiment que si j'avais honte de notre amitié nouvelle, je me promènerais avec toi devant tous les élèves de Poudlard ?

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas James, souffla Tara en lui prenant le bras.

- Que je te le dise n'a aucune importance ! répliqua-t-il.

- Laisse-moi décider seule si cela n'a aucune importance, s'il te plaît. Parle-moi James.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finalement décider de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de se lancer.

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Tara.

- Je le sais.

- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît.

- Très bien. Parle, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Comme je le disais, tu es importante à mes yeux. Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas, c'est vrai. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, je vous détestais ton frère et toi, autant que vous me détestiez. Mais Théo m'a dit un jour que nous devions aller au-delà de nos préjugés. Et il avait raison.

" Aujourd'hui, il est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. La seule ombre au tableau était que tu n'as jamais voulu apprendre à me connaître et que ça a toujours été la guerre entre nous. Mais, depuis peu, tu as changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? ".

- Le jour où tu m'as secourue alors que je me faisais attaquée par ces sixièmes années m'a ouvert les yeux sur ta personne. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas te rendre responsable de choses que ton père a commises. Toi, tu as compris ça il y a quatre ans.

- Tara, nous avons grandi et beaucoup mûri. Tu es devenu une jeune femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle attend du destin. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour l'obtenir.

- C'est sans doute vrai, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir avec tout ça !

- Depuis plus de trois ans, il y a une chose que je convoite et c'est seulement depuis peu que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'obtenir. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il est plus que temps que je me lance.

- Que tu te lance ? Dans quoi ?

- Dans ça !

Le jeune homme parcouru le peu de distance qui le séparait de sa belle. Ne voulant pas brusquer les choses, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Tara. Tous deux troublés, leur regard se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus une seule seconde.

James s'avança encore un peu plus et passa une main sur la taille de la jeune fille pour mieux la rapprocher de lui. Tara se laissa faire et glissa l'une de ses mains dans celle de James. Ne se quittant toujours pas des yeux, ils se rapprochèrent lentement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et la caresse se fit aussi légère qu'une plume.

James, voulant un plus grand contact, posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Tara. Le baiser se fit doux et lent. La jeune femme, se sentant complètement électrisée, passa une main sur la nuque de James et l'attira plus à elle.

Ravi de cette initiative, le jeune Potter quémanda plus d'intimité en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Tara. Elle lui accorda l'accès et leurs langues se caressèrent dans la découverte de l'autre.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- James, je…

- Chut, intima-t-il. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont que pure folie, peut-être, mais ils sont bien réels. Ne me demande pas de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, souffla Tara en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à échanger quelques baisers.

- Pourquoi ? souffla James. Comment un tel changement de comportement de ta part peut-il s'être opérer en si peu de temps ?

- C'est simple. Tu m'as montré que j'avais toujours eu tords à propos de toi. Tu m'as prouvé à quel point tu es exceptionnel. Je me suis rendue compte que j'appréciais plus que de raison ta compagnie, ton sens de l'humour et de la répartie, et surtout ce sourire en coin que je trouve absolument craquant.

- Celui-là ? demanda James en souriant.

- Oui, celui-là ! Approche, lui intima-t-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il l'enlaça également.

- Que fait-on Tara ? Dois-je te laisser en paix et oublier mon amour pour toi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas te demander une telle chose.

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça peut donner nous deux.

Théo était tranquillement allongé sur son lit occupé à lire un livre. Il était allé faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de quelques amis de Tara avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Seulement, le jeune homme n'était pas tombé sur sa jumelle et son frère de cœur.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas pris un râteau !

- T'inquiète vieux frère, ça s'est bien passé.

Le jeune Jedusor sursauta en se retournant vers la porte.

- Bon sang Potter, tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille !

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit James en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami.

- Je vois que tu as encore dévalisé le magasin de bonbons.

- Tara en a acheté bien plus, crois-moi.

- Oh, je sais ! C'est une vraie gourmande celle-là. Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était possible qu'elle soit aussi mince.

- Et qu'elle soit toujours à tomber, compléta le jeune Potter.

- Arrête de fantasmer sur ma sœur en bavant, ça me met mal à l'aise !

- Que veux-tu Théo, je suis amoureux !

- Ca je le sais, mais dis-moi comment cette petite promenade s'est passée.

James lui fit le récit détaillé de leur après-midi jusqu'au moment où ils sont allés près de la cabane hurlante.

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de me lancer et je lui ai dit que cela faisait plus de trois ans que je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle.

- Et ? l'encouragea Théo.

- Et, j'ai sauté le pas. Je l'ai prise par la taille. Elle s'est laissé faire et on s'est embrassé.

- Sans blague ?

- Non, je te jure. Elle a même demandé à approfondir notre échange. Et on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois après.

- Ok, mais que t'a-t-elle dit après ? Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux pour toi, mais avec Tara embrasser ne signifie pas nécessairement s'engager dans une relation durable ou pas.

- J'ai cru qu'elle me dirait que cela ne signifiait rien et que s'était juste un moment d'égarement de sa part, mais Tara m'a dit qu'elle voulait voir si un Nous pouvais être possible.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Théo. Là, ma sœur m'épate.

- J'ai plus qu'à la faire tomber amoureuse de moi avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Severus Rogue était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à corriger des centaines de copie d'examens, ainsi que celles des BUSES des cinquièmes années. Les examens étaient terminés depuis quelques jours et bientôt, les élèves retourneraient chez eux.

Il repensa à Tania, de qui il n'avait plus eu aucunes nouvelles depuis les deux nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Le sorcier avait beau lui écrit des dizaines de lettres et autres, qui restaient sans réponse. Il était très inquiet, mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Severus avait juste réussi à parler à Tom, qui s'était montré très succin quant à sa situation avec Tania et Tessa. Peut-être leur était-il arrivé quelque chose.

- Tu divague Severus, se dit-il. Si Tania avait eu des ennuis, les jumeaux l'auraient su. Elle va bien. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, s'est tout.

Soudain, deux coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau.

- Entre Bella.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande et mince silhouette encapuchonnée. Sans un mot, elle referma la porte et s'avança vers Severus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? fit celui-ci en se levant, baguette à portée de main.

- Ce n'est que moi Severus, déclara l'intrus en baissant son capuchon.

- Tania ! s'exclama-t-il en enlaçant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes lettres ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu donné aucunes nouvelles. J'ai eu tellement peur Tania.

- Je suis tellement désolée Severus, s'écria-t-elle. Mais il m'en a empêchée. Je n'ai pas pu lire tes lettres, il s'en débarrassait au fur et à mesure.

- Qui ça ? Tom ?

- Oui, il sait tout Severus ! Tom est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Severus blanchit si cela était possible et ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus sur les bras de la jeune femme.

- Comment ? Comment a-t-il su ?

- Il a tout lu dans mon esprit ! Tom a essayé de me retenir prisonnière pour m'éloigner de toi, mais il n'a pas réussi. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de lui le temps de venir à Poudlard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tania, ici tu es en sécurité.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas.

Severus tressauta à l'intonation glaciale de la voix de la femme qu'il aimait. Le sorcier eut l'impression que l'air devenait lourd et que toute énergie le quittait.

- Qu'est-ce que ? parvint-il à murmurer.

- Tu te sens bien, lui demanda Tania en le regardant avec le regard le plus dur qu'il ait été donné à Severus de voir.

- Non, suffoqua-t-il en se tenant la poitrine et en tentant de se diriger vers son bureau pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche avant de la ranger dans une poche de sa cape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria le sorcier.

- Je suis venu te faire payer ton erreur Severus, répondit-elle en prenant sa propre baguette d'une de ses poches.

Il s'écoula une ou deux secondes avant que Severus ne se rendit compte qu'une chose était totalement anormale.

- Depuis quand tiens-tu ta baguette avec la main droite ?

- Tu es très observateur Severus. Cette qualité m'a toujours beaucoup plu chez toi.

- Vous n'êtes pas Tania ! Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Cela n'a plus aucune importance pour toi désormais.

Severus eut juste le temps de remarquer que l'étranger commençait à changer d'apparence. Les cheveux raccourcissant, la carrure se faisant plus imposante et les traits du visage moins féminin.

- Du polynectare ! Je t'en prie ! Attends, ne fais pas ça, souffla Severus avant de s'effondrer sous un coup de baguette magique.

La Salle sur Demande avait pris un aspect bien différent de celui des séances d'entraînement de Tara et de ses amis. La lumière y était tamisée et les couleurs d'un pourpre sombre. Quelques coussins jonchaient le sol de marbre noir ainsi qu'un chemisier et un t-shirt.

Sur le lit à baldaquin trônant dans un coin de la grande pièce, deux jeunes gens.

- Tu es si belle, souffla le jeune homme à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur sa poitrine partiellement cachée par un soutien-gorge noir. Le jeune homme osa la caresser tout en se remettant à ravir les lèvres de sa petite amie.

La jeune fille caressa les abdominaux de son partenaire avant de le serrer un peu plus contre elle sentant toute son excitation et son désir pour elle.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en couvrant son coup de baiser chaud et humide.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a pas envie ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Comment peux-tu croire que je n'ai pas envie de toi ? Tu es tellement désirable !

- Embrasse-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter à nouveau pour être sûr des désirs de sa belle.

- Tu es sûre d'être prête à te donner à moi ? A perdre ta virginité ?

- Nous sommes deux à la perdre, je te rappelle.

- Je sais ça, mais je veux que ce soit parfait pour nous deux, que ce soit inoubliable.

- Ca le sera James, je suis prête pour passer ce cap avec toi.

- Je t'aime Tara.

- Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue et James ne se priva pas pour partir à la découverte du corps de la jeune femme gémissante à la caresse de leurs deux peaux.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa ceinture et de son jeans avant de se rallonger sur Tara et d'aventurer une main sous sa jupe.

- James, soupira-t-elle.

Au son de la voix emplie de désir de Tara, le jeune Potter perdit tout moyen et ne voulait plus qu'une chose : se débarrasser de cette fichue jupe et des quelques sous-vêtements restant.

Mais alors qu'il faisait glisser la tirette, Tara se redressa précipitamment en criant :

- Théo !

James se figea un instant avant de retrouver la capacité de parole.

- Attends une minute Tara ! On est sur le point de faire l'amour pour la première fois et toi, tu te mets à crier après ton frère ! Tu te moque de moi ou quoi ?

- James, calme-toi, lui intima-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Mon frère essaye d'entrer en contact avec mon esprit. Tu sais bien que Théo n'utilise la magie de l'esprit que lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose de très important.

- C'est vrai, pardonne-moi !

- Il faut que je sache ce qu'il me veut. Donne-moi deux minutes.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et abaissa lentement les barrières protégeant son esprit. Soudain, son frère envahit toute son âme et elle entendit sa voix.

_- Tara ! Où es-tu ? Je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure !_

_- Dans la Salle sur Demande, avec James. Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à Poudlard. Je dois te parler face à face. Retrouve-moi au troisième étage, vite. _

_- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il est arrivé !_

_- Plus tard, dépêche-toi. _

Tara rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que James l'a fixait intensément.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Pas grand-chose, sauf qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave dans l'école et qui nous concerne directement. Il faut que j'aille retrouver Théo au troisième étage, tout de suite.

La jeune Jedusor se leva prestement et se rhabilla en vitesse.

- Puis-je t'accompagner ?

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée James.

- Je t'en prie Tara. On sort ensemble et ce qui a failli se passer n'est pas rien. Laisse-moi faire partie de ta vie.

- Et si les élèves se rendaient comptent de notre relation ? s'écria Tara. On s'était mis d'accord à ce que seuls nos frères soient au courant.

- Je m'en fou Tara. On s'aime et on n'a pas à se cacher aux yeux du monde.

- Tu as raison. Habille-toi et allons-y ! 

Ils sortirent en courant et empruntèrent un passage secret avant d'aboutir au bout d'un couloir du troisième étage. De l'autre côté, une masse d'élève s'était regroupée. Plusieurs professeurs réclamaient le calme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? murmura Tara en sentant la panique monter en elle.

- Que font-ils tous devant le bureau du professeur Rogue ?

- Aucune idée James, mais ça me fait peur. Viens.

A la vue des deux jeunes gens, la directrice Minerva McGonagall plongea sur eux.

- Miss Jedusor, nous vous cherchions partout. Venez !

- Est-ce que James peut m'accompagner ?

- Oui, oui, il est concerné également.

Tous deux suivirent la directrice devant qui les élèves cédaient le passage. Une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau du professeur, Tara pu apercevoir ses frères et celui de James.

- Silence, cria McGonagall. Jeunes gens, vous allez tous sans exception suivre vos professeurs vers la Grande Salle et y rester au calme jusqu'à mon retour. Certaines choses doivent être éclairées avant de mettre l'école au courant.

Sur ces mots, les élèves suivirent les professeurs en ronchonnant un peu. Quand tous disparurent de la vue de la directrice, des Potter et des Jedusor, Minerva McGonagall leur dit :

- Jeune gens, il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave hier soir. Une personne est parvenue à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans être repoussée par les différents sortilèges de protection.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il professeur ? demanda le jeune Albus.

- Il vaut mieux que vous le voyez par vous-même.

- Vous me faites peur, Madame, souffla Tara en serrant brusquement la main de James.

- Et vous avez raison Miss.

La vieille dame ouvrit la porte et entra la première. Avant de les laisser entrer, elle ajouta :

- Ce que vous allez voir va vous causer un terrible choc.

Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre et se regroupèrent dans un coin. La pièce était plongée dans un noir d'encre. Ils ne distinguaient rien. Soudain, la lumière se fit et leur permis de découvrir l'horreur des évènements.

Severus Rogue était allongé à même le sol, les yeux grands ouverts regardant dans le vague vidés de leur flamme à jamais. Théo et James se figèrent, incapables de bouger le moindre muscle. Thomas et Albus reculèrent de peur avant d'aller s'accrocher à leurs frères aînés.

Tara, elle s'avança vers le corps sans vie de son parrain avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- Comment cela est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle avec une émotion non dissimulée dans la voix.

- Comme je vous le disais, une personne s'est introduite dans l'école dans le but de venir assassiner Severus.

- L'avez-vous attrapé ? Qui est-ce ? réussit-elle encore à articuler avec de fondre en larme vite soutenue par James.

- Oui, nous l'avons attrapé, mais il vaut mieux que vous me suiviez.

- Et Bella est-elle au courant ? demanda Théo.

- Oui, c'est elle qui a découvert le corps il y a deux heures. Elle est partie chez vous informer votre mère. Je sais que c'est très dur pour vous tous, mais suivez-moi.

- Et son corps ? questionna James.

- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Potter. L'infirmière va venir tout de suite s'en occuper.

Les jeunes gens la suivirent en silence vers les cachots. Ils passèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentards sans que personne ne le sache mis à par Tara et la directrice.

Ils descendirent au plus profond des cachots et arrivèrent devant une énorme porte en vieux bois brute. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du château.

- Derrière cette porte se trouve l'assassin présumé de Severus Rogue. Il était toujours présent lorsque Bellatrix est venue voir ce que faisait son époux. Il n'a tenté aucune résistance, déclara la directrice.

- Qui est-il ? demanda Théo.

- Vous allez bientôt le savoir. Suivez-moi.

La vieille dame sorti sa baguette magique et, d'un tour de poignet accompagné de quelques paroles murmurées, le déclic du verrou se fit. Elle poussa la lourde porte et les fit entrer.

L'endroit était sale et humide. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi y régnait. L'éclairage se limitait à une lampe à pétrole pendue au bas plafond et à la lumière verte du lac. Une dizaine d'hommes se tenaient debout, baguette à la main. Un seul d'entre eux se retourna à leur entrée.

- Minerva, s'emporta-t-il. Nous avions convenu que vous deviez attendre que nous en ayons terminé avant de les faire venir ici.

- Je vous prie de baisser d'un ton, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez beau être le chef du département des Aurors, il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes dans l'enceinte de mon école.

- Très bien. Veuillez m'excuser.

- Papa, s'écria Albus en plongeant dans les bras de son père.

- Vous allez bien ? Albus, James ?

- On va bien papa, juste un peu choqué ! répondit James ne quittant pas Tara pour aller le saluer.

- Monsieur Potter, s'exprima Tara pour la première fois depuis la découverte du corps, est-il possible de voir le responsable de tout ceci.

- Oui. Bien sûr ! Mais avant, peut-être faudrait-il que vous sachiez comme cela s'est déroulé.

- Allez-y !

- Il y a environ cinq heures, une personne a pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école en se débarrassant des différents sortilèges l'a protégeant. Aucun élève ni professeur ne l'a arrêté et pourtant bon nombre de personne l'on croisé et salué.

- Comment est-ce possible ? questionna James.

- Parce que tous la connaissais. Sans aucun problème, cette personne est arrivé jusqu'au bureau de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci, a fait entrer son assassin sans le moindre soupçon. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence trompeuse.

- Une apparence trompeuse, répéta la jeune Jedusor. Que voulez-vous dire par…Non, s'écria-t-elle, il a utilisé du polynectare. Je veux le voir !

- Par ici, souffla-t-il en la précédant. Thomas, Albus, il vaut mieux que vous attendiez avec le professeur McGonagall. Toi aussi James.

- Nous, il est hors de question que je laisse Tara et Théo seuls.

Tara et James s'avancèrent suivit par Théo. Harry Potter les emmena dans une petite pièce adjacente. Au milieu, leur tournant le dos, un homme était assis sur une chaise menacé par les baguettes de cinq autres Aurors.

- Non, cria Tara en reconnaissait la silhouette et en courant pour faire face à l'homme leur tournant le dos.

James et Théo s'approchèrent également.

- C'n'est pas vrai, soufflèrent-ils en découvrant le visage du meurtrier.

- Pourquoi ? hurla Tara les larmes inondant son visage. Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? continua-t-elle en lui martelant la poitrine de ses poings.

- Tara, arrête, lança James en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça papa, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je devais le faire Tara, pour une raison que tu ignores, lui répondit calmement Tom Jedusor.

- Qu'elle est-elle ? demanda son fils.

- Vous n'avez pas à la connaitre. Cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. C'est la fin.

- Comment ça ? questionna James lui adressant la parole pour la première fois de sa vie.

- A ton avis, jeune Potter, que fait-on à un ancien Mage Noir repentit qui tue à nouveau ?

- On le tue, cracha Tara.

- Quoi ? s'écria Théo. Mais non ! Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas possible ?

- Je crains que si. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Selon l'accord passé avec le ministère il y a seize ans, Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort serait condamné à mort s'il venait à menacer la vie d'une tierce personne. Ce qui est le cas.

- Peut-être faudrait-il leur donner l'occasion de dire au revoir à leur père ? proposa l'un des Aurors.

- Oui, en effet. Va chercher le jeune Thomas.

Les adieux avec Thomas, Théo et leur père furent déchirant. Le plus jeune ne cessant de pleurer et refusant de lâcher prise sur la chemise de Tom. Théo, lui, essayait de garder la face.

- Comment va-t-on faire sans toi, souffla-t-il. Et maman qui n'est pas encore au courant. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Théo, maman sera bien contente de se débarrasser de lui.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Thomas en se remettant à pleurer.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche, hurla-t-elle en s'approchant de son père. Un lâche et un monstre. Tu as osé prendre une mèche de cheveux à maman pour posséder son apparence, et tu es entré dans Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons pour tuer Severus.

- Je t'en prie ma chérie. Si tu savais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne dirais pas ça, répliqua Tom en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca m'est égal de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en arrive à haïr suffisamment Severus pour le tuer en utilisant l'apparence de la femme en qui il avait le plus confiance. Tu es un monstre et je te haïs. Tu mérites amplement de mourir. Adieu !

La jeune femme fit volte-face, suivie par James.

- Tara, attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas partir ainsi. Ton père va mourir ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- Oui, je le sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai bien compris que je ne le verrais plus jamais, qu'il ne sera plus là pour me conseiller, me guider et me soutenir. Plus jamais il ne me tiendra dans ses bras en me disant qu'il est fier de moi et qu'il m'aime. Plus jamais, mais je ne peux pas. Il a tué mon parrain qui était comme un second père pour moi.

- Je comprends, souffla James en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sous les yeux surpris de son père.

Les Aurors firent sortirent Théo et Thomas de force.

- James, emmène-la !

- Oui papa. Aller viens !

_- Adieu Père, malgré tout, je t'aimerais toujours, lui dit Tara par esprit. _

_- Seras-tu un jour me pardonner ma fille. Prends soin de ta mère et de la famille. Je t'aime._

Alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard à son père, Tara vit les Aurors le placer dans un coin. Tom n'arrivait pas à lâcher sa fille du regard. Harry Potter fit face à son ennemi de toujours, pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Adieu Tom. Je n'aurais pas cru que cela finirai comme cela, mais je comprends ton geste.

- Tu seras le seul Harry. Protège ceux que tu aimes par-dessus tout. Ne fais pas comme moi, j'ai failli à mon rôle de mari et de père. Promets-moi de veiller sur eux.

- Je te le promets.

Au moment même où James et Tara allaient sortir de la pièce escortés par les Aurors, la jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil une vive lumière verte et cru entendre un corps s'écraser au sol.

Alors surpris ? Pour finir je ne vais en poster que deux afin de voir vos réactions. Le chapitre 14 pour la semaine prochaine, c'est promis…et si vous êtes sympa, le chapitre 15 en bonus…

Big Bisous….

Diabo..


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 : Enterrements, séparation et passé modifié_

Loin de l'un de ces habituels jours de pluie au ciel gris, il régnait sur le grand parc un soleil radieux digne d'une belle journée d'été. Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas à la joie et à la bonne humeur.

Une cinquantaine de personnes vêtues de noir étaient rassemblées autour de deux stèles. Sur l'une d'elle était marqué le nom de Severus Rogue tandis que l'autre indiquait Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Au milieu de l'assemblée, la famille Jedusor. Tania Jedusor portant sa fille Tessa à bras pleurait de rage et de colère. En un seul jour, elle avait perdu les deux amours de sa vie. Par sa faute, ils étaient morts.

A ses côtés, les jumeaux et Thomas. Plus en retrait se trouvaient sa famille adoptive – ils avaient fait le voyage pour la soutenir – Bella et les Potter. Ensuite, venaient la directrice et les professeurs de Poudlard.

Tania avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la présence du bourreau de son mari, mais, au fond, devait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir tué un monstre ?

La jeune dame regarda derrière son épaule gauche et accrocha le regard de Bella. Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ?

Flash Back

Bella venait de transplaner au Manoir, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. En effet, peu de temps plus tôt, elle avait trouvé Tom Jedusor pleurant sur le cadavre de son mari.

L'ancienne Mangemort n'avait eu aucune réaction sauf celle de se précipiter sur son Maître.

Flash Back (Bella)

Elle couru précipitamment vers le corps sans vie de son mari. S'adressant à son ancien Maître, elle dit :

- Que sait-il passé ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je l'ai tué Bella.

- Mais Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle en secouant Tom par les épaules.

- Il le fallait. Je devais le punir, rugit le mage en l'a repoussant.

- Le punir ? Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ?

- Il a couché avec ma femme ! hurla Tom, ses yeux virant à l'écarlate.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Bella. Tu dois te tromper ! C'est impossible.

- Je t'en prie Bella. Tu sais très bien que Severus aime ma femme depuis des années.

- Peut-être, admit-elle, mais Tania n'aime que toi.

- Plus maintenant. Elle a fini par tomber amoureuse de Severus bien que son amour pour moi soit le plus fort. Seulement, avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, Tania a trouvé refuge dans les bras de Severus quand tu t'es absentée pour voir ta sœur quelques jours.

Tout se fit clair dans l'esprit de Bella. Il y a plus d'un mois, lors des vacances de printemps, elle était allée voir sa sœur trois jours. Severus, à son retour, lui avait dit que Tania avait passée deux nuits chez eux avec Tessa après une grosse dispute avec Tom.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que…

- Moi non plus, soupira Tom. Tania s'est vengée en me passant toutes les images de leurs deux nuits dans son esprit. Il me fallait ma vengeance Bella. Je me suis déjà occupé de Tania, ne restait que Severus.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait du mal à ta femme ? s'époumona Bella.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle va bien, je lui ai juste jeté un sort pour que son cœur n'appartienne qu'à moi.

Bella acquiesça ne sachant que dire. Si elle avait été mise au courant de ce pas de coté plus tôt de la part de Severus et Tania, c'est elle-même qui aurait mis fin à la vie de son tendre époux.

- Je suppose que tu sais que tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce château.

- Oui, Bella. Je le sais. Puis-je te demander une dernière faveur comme par la passé ?

- Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

- Merci. Tu vas alerter la directrice de ma présence en faisant croire aux yeux du monde que tu m'as arrêté. Il va falloir que tu me blesse. Ensuite, tu partiras au Manoir pour avertir Tania. Retient-la suffisamment pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à ma mise à mort.

- Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas au loin ? Pense à tes enfants ! A ta famille.

- Justement, je ne fais que ça ! Ils vivront mieux sans moi. J'ai perçu Théo et Thomas en compagnie du jeune Albus Potter. Tara, quant à elle, était en compagnie de James. J'ai ressentit dans leurs âmes tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre.

" Non, tu vois Bella, mes enfants et les enfants Potter ont dépassés toutes ses vieilles haines et rancœurs pour se lier d'amitié et d'amour. Ils seront tous mieux sans moi car, si je vis, jamais je ne pourrais permettre une quelconque amitié avec les Potter et encore moins que ma Tara soit amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Non, je dois mourir. Alors, fais ce que je t'ai demandé, va !"

Fin du Flash Back (Bella)

Et elle a fait tout ce qu'il lui a dit. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans le grand hall de la demeure et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour prévenir Tania. Bella savait qu'elle devait jouer la comédie, faire l'ignorante sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le Lord à tuer son mari.

Elle devait y aller fort. Se décidant une bonne fois pour toute sur la marche à suivre, Bella se dirigea vers le grand salon. Tania s'y trouvait, tranquille lisant un livre.

- Tania, appela-t-elle.

- Bella ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ?

- Si, mais je suis venue te dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave à l'école. Tu n'imagine même pas.

- Il ne s'agit pas des enfants, j'espère, paniqua la Jedusor.

- Non, ils vont tous très bien. C'est mon mari, pleura-t-elle.

- Depuis quand es-tu mariée Bella, s'étonna Tania sans s'intéresser aux larmes de son amie.

- Depuis quand ai-je un mari ? répéta celle-ci.

Tout ce fit alors clair dans l'esprit de l'ancienne Mangemort. Tom lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'il avait jeté un sort à Tania. Il devait s'agir du sort resserrant les liens d'un mariage sorcier selon les rites de l'ancienne magie.

- Tom t'as jeté un sort, s'écria Bella en prenant son amie par les épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, souffla la jeune Jedusor.

- Tom t'a fait tout oublier, mais pourquoi ? Tania, Severus Rogue est mort.

A l'entente du nom, Tania se figea, tous ses souvenirs de Severus refaisant surface. Folle de rage, elle poussa Bella.

- Où est Tom, que je puisse le tuer de mes mains ? Comment a-t-il osé me faire tout oublier avec ce stupide sortilège ? Est-il trop idiot pour penser que jamais plus personne ne prononcerais Severus Rogue en ma présence ?

- Severus est mort, répéta Bella.

Tania accusa difficilement le choc.

- Mort, dis-tu ! Comment ?

- Assassiné.

Tania eut soudain du mal à respirer et dû se retenir au dos du canapé pour ne pas s'écrouler, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur avait été arraché, la douleur se faisant immense.

- Qui a fait ça ? murmura-t-elle sentant toutes ses forces la quitter d'un coup.

Bella s'assit au côté de son amie, et lui prit la main laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Tania, c'est moi qui ai découvert le corps de Severus dans son bureau. Mais, il y avait une autre personne présence dans la pièce. C'était Tom. C'est Tom qui a tué Severus, Tania.

Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Les images de ses deux nuits avec Severus lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que sa dispute avec Tom qui avait fini par un trou de mémoire pour sa part. Son mari s'était vengé en tuant son autre amour. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? N'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose si Tom l'avait trompé avec Bella, par exemple ?

- Les Aurors ont été prévenus, je suppose ?

- Oui Tania, ils détiennent Tom enfermé dans un cachot depuis plus de quatre heures. Quand McGonagall m'en a donné l'autorisation, j'ai quitté Poudlard.

- Ils vont le tuer, et je ne peux rien faire, c'est trop tard, souffla la jeune Jedusor en glissant son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est ce qu'il faut craindre, en effet. Mais, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ton mari à tuer le mien ? lança Bella en essayant de gagner du temps.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, s'écria Tania en se levant et en attrapant une de ses capes pendues dans le couloir. Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas les laisser le tuer.

- Tania, il est condamné, rugit l'ancienne Mangemort. Tu ne pourras rien faire. Tom, lui-même ne peut pas se sauver cette fois alors explique-moi pourquoi Severus a été tué !

Tania s'arrêta net devant la tirade de son amie. Se retournant vers elle et prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune dame alla droit au but :

- Tu veux tout savoir, très bien. Quand les enfants sont retournés à Poudlard, je suis allée voir Severus pour échapper à Tom et à d'éternelles disputes concernant Tara sur l'incident à l'hôpital. J'avais besoin d'un ami, mais ça a dérapé.

- Dérapé ? répéta Bella.

- Oui, Severus m'a déclaré les sentiments qu'il me portait depuis des années et j'ai cédé et on a passé deux nuits ensemble. J'aimais Severus, tu comprends, pas autant que Tom, mais je l'aimais. Quand, je suis rentrée, j'ai tout avoué à Tom par vengeance et il m'a jeté le sort du resserrement des liens du mariage pour me faire tout oublier.

- Tu es en train de me dire que mon mari est mort parce que vous avez couché ensemble et que tu as mis ton mari au courant, hurla Bella en empoignant son amie par les épaules en l'a secouant avec force.

- Je suis tellement désolée Bella. Je n'aurais jamais cru que toute cette histoire irait aussi loin.

- Ah, tu n'aurais jamais cru. Tu es la femme de Tom, la seule et unique femme qu'il est capable d'aimer et tu as tout brisé. Tout ! Lequel des deux est un monstre ? termina Bella en s'éloignant.

- Bella, je t'en prie ! Ne pars pas.

- Laisse-moi Tania. Tu me déçois et je suis furieuse. Mon mari est mort.

- Et je vais perdre les deux hommes que j'aime aujourd'hui, rugit Tania.

Soudain, la douleur se fit aigue et la jeune Jedusor se tint la joue endolorie par la gifle que Bella venant de lui administrer.

- Ne dis plus jamais que tu les aime devant moi, hurla Belle. Tu n'existe plus pour moi. Je te hais.

Elle s'en alla sans se retourner et quitta le Manoir. Une fois dehors, elle respira un bon coup et essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage.

- Pardonne-moi Tania, mais je lui ai promis.

A l'intérieur, Tania, dévastée par les larmes, tomba à genoux au bout milieu du salon. Elle senti son cœur se briser, éclater dans sa poitrine. Et là, Tania su que Tom venait de perdre la vie.

Fin Flash Back

Le double enterrement se clôtura sans heurt et la famille Jedusor ainsi que Bella reçurent les condoléances de tous. Une fois cela fait, les gens commencèrent à partir. Tara s'approcha alors de la famille Potter qui s'attardait un peu.

- Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie, questionna Siri en l'a prenant par l'épaule pour l'approcher d'elle.

- Je voulais vous dire Monsieur Potter que je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir accompli votre travail. Mon père devait mourir et je dois avouer que vous m'avez enlevé un poids des épaules.

- Que veux-tu dire jeune fille ? demanda Harry.

- Tom Jedusor était quelqu'un de dangereux, peu importe son apparence, peu importe qu'il ait une famille ou non. Je sais que tôt ou tard, j'aurais dû faire le choix entre ma mère et mon père, entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Maintenant, cela n'est plus utile.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'en ai gros sur la conscience d'avoir enlever un père à sa famille.

- Vous ne devriez pas. J'aimais mon père et il va me manquer plus que tout mais c'est le destin, termina Tara en laissant les larmes librement couler sur son visage.

Harry senti un pincement au cœur en l'a voyant ainsi pleurer. Envahit par une vague de chagrin, le sorcier s'approcha de la jeune Jedusor et l'a pris dans ses bras. Tara, un peu surprise, se laissa faire et agrippa même la chemise d'Harry.

- Aller, tout ira bien, d'accord ?

- Comment fait-on pour guérir de la perte d'un parent ? pleura Tara.

- On n'en guéri jamais, on vit avec la douleur qui fini par faire partie de nous. Ta vie ne s'arrêta pas, Tara. Tu es jeune et talentueuse. Avec le temps, tu comprendras mieux le pourquoi de la vie et de la perte de ceux qu'on aime.

- Merci, souffla la jeune femme en s'écartant légèrement.

- Ecouta, Tara. Sache que si tu as le moindre problème, la moindre question ou que tu veux tout simplement pouvoir pleurer sur une épaule, je suis à ta disposition à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Simplement parce que j'ai fait une promesse à ton père et que je compte bien la tenir. Il était grand temps que je te vois comme la jeune femme que tu es et non comme la fille de mon ennemi.

Tania Jedusor, ayant entendu les paroles d'Harry, se dirigea vers eux.

- C'est très gentil de soutenir ma fille dans cette épreuve, je t'en remercie.

- Une promesse est une promesse Tania, répondit Harry. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Mon aide est valable pour chacun de tes enfants.

- Je ne manquerais pas de leur dire qu'ils peuvent compter sur toi.

- Excusez-moi, s'exclama une voix.

- Oh, Minerva, qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais Tania, il faut que tous ces jeunes gens rentrent avec moi à Poudlard pour prendre leurs affaires.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Allez-y.

- On se voit plus tard maman, s'exclama Théo.

Les jumeaux, James, Thomas et Théo formèrent un cercle avec Minerva McGonagall qui transforma un rouleau de parchemin en Portoloin. Les cinq adolescents s'approchèrent et avancèrent leurs mains vers l'objet.

- Je déteste les Portoloin, se plaignit James.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie ne faite pas l'enfant. Aller, trois, deux, un !

D'un même mouvement, ils touchèrent le Portoloin. Ils eurent l'impression d'être tiré par une corde située au niveau du nombril. Puis, les jeunes gens atterrirent durement sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard.

- Relevez-vous ! Dépêchons, cingla la directrice.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la cours principale puis passa la grand porte et s'arrêta devant la Grande Salle.

- Bon, je vous laisse deux heures pour rassembler toutes vos affaires, récupérez vos animaux et me retrouver à cet endroit. A tout à l'heure.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna rapidement.

- Cette femme ne s'arrête jamais, souffla Thomas.

- Bon, aller, ne traînons pas, annonça James, votre mère aimerait sûrement que vous soyez vite rentré au Manoir. Elle a besoin de vous.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Bon, a tantôt, s'exclama Tara en s'éloignant.

Elle trouva que la salle commune des Serpentards avait une toute autre atmosphère sans aucun élève. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers l'a menant à son dortoir. Elle plia ses vêtements et les rangea soigneusement dans sa malle ainsi que ses livres et manuels.

Elle vida son petit bureau. Soudain, un petit livret attira son attention plus que les autres. Elle en avait offert un identique à son père au Noël dernier. C'était un livre penseur. Il suffisait de lui poser une question ou d'y écrire un projet d'avenir et il répondait ce qui semblait le plus logique de faire en fonction de la personnalité de la personne demandeuse.

Une idée émergea soudain dans la tête de Tara. Elle s'assit au petit bureau et se saisit d'une de ses plumes. Puis, elle écrivit :

_Cher Penseur, _

_Je suis Tara Jedusor. Aujourd'hui, je viens d'enterrer mon père, Tom Jedusor. Il a enfreint le pacte qu'il avait passé avec le ministère et en a payé le prix fort. _

_Et toute la colère et la haine que j'éprouve face à cette communauté et ses dirigeants sont revenues à la surface de mon être. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard complet où se mélangent mes souvenirs, les instants présents et mes espoirs futurs. _

_Je ne sais plus qui je suis et qui je veux être. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de père. Les deux seuls hommes capables de me comprendre et de me guider se sont entretués. _

_Si je me laisse envahir par cette haine, je vais faire du mal aux gens que je n'aime pas et décevoir ceux que j'aime._

_Depuis peu, je vis une relation amoureuse avec James Potter, le fils d'Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré de mon défunt père et son meurtrier. Et, je crois en être tombée amoureuse. Ma question est la suivante :_

_Dois-je croire en un avenir possible et sans ténèbres avec James Sirius Potter ? _

La jeune femme regarda son texte disparaître. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir un autre texte s'afficher au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quelques instants plus tard, Tara referma le petit livre et se leva.

- Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Au même moment, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, James et Théo descendaient leurs valises.

- Enfin fini ! souffla Théo.

- Oui, il nous reste encore une heure avant de retrouver McGonagall, approuva James en s'installant dans un canapé. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, mon père a tué le tien parce que lui-même a tué Severus. Que va-t-il advenir de nos deux familles dans tout ça ? Et notre amitié ? Et ma relation avec Tara ?

- Cela ne changera rien entre nous, murmura le jeune Jedusor. On en a discuté ma mère, Thomas, Tara et moi. Nous n'en voulons pas à ton père d'avoir accompli son devoir d'Auror. Au contraire, c'est peut-être mieux pour mon père.

- Et Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda James. Je l'ai aperçue à l'enterrement, mais elle semblait très distante.

- Marraine en veut énormément à notre mère. C'est elle qui est venue annoncer à maman que papa avait tué Severus et qu'il allait à son tour mourir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles ont eu une violente altercation et que depuis, Bella ne veut plus lui parler.

- Toute cette histoire semble être un véritable cauchemar, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si tu pouvais dire vrai James ! Si le réveille pouvait sonner et me réveiller, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quand je me pince, je ressens la douleur. Tout ceci est bel et bien réel.

- Il n'empêche que rien n'est logique ! soutint James.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, si l'on reprend le court des évènements, il manque des éléments au puzzle. La veille de notre retour à Poudlard aux vacances de printemps, tes parents ont eu une altercation. Le lendemain, à peine somme-nous monté dans le train que ta mère débarque avec Tessa à Poudlard chez Severus.

- Oui, c'est ce que Tara a appris de Severus lui-même, approuva Théo.

- Ok, donc, elle arrive à Poudlard, vide sans doute son sac à Severus. Bella n'est pas là, partie pour plusieurs jours chez son horrible sœur. Ta mère passe deux nuits dans les appartements de Severus, puis rentre chez elle le matin de nos entretiens d'orientation.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir James.

- Attends, j'y viens. Ta mère rentre chez elle, toujours furieuse contre ton père et puis, le mois qui suit, elle vous écrit des lettres sans queue ni tête relatant une vie parfaite avec son merveilleux mari. C'est comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avec Tara et son meurtre accidentel et les évènements qui ont suivi ne se sont passés.

- Continue, tu éveilles ma curiosité.

- Content que tu me suives. Donc, tout est rose et violette, puis un mois et demi après notre retour à Poudlard, ton père débarque après avoir pris une bonne dose de polynectare avec des cheveux de ta mère. Il se ballade, et va rendre visite à Severus sous cette apparence. Puis, il le tue comme si de rien n'était. Bellatrix découvre le corps plusieurs heures après les faits.

- Et mon père est toujours sur place ! s'exclame Théo.

- Oui, il est toujours sur place, continua James. Il a sans doute discuté avec Bella car elle reste près de vingt minutes dans le bureau avant d'alerter McGonagall par Patronus. La directrice appelle les Aurors, leur explique la situation. Mon père et ses hommes arrêtent Jedusor et l'emmène dans les cachots. Trois heures s'écoulent avant que Bella ne parte pour chez toi annoncer la nouvelle à ta mère.

« Cela fait, elles se disputent et Bella quitte le manoir au moment même où ton père se fait tuer. Alors, les questions que je me pose sont les suivantes : Que sait-il passé entre ta mère et Severus lors de ces deux jours à Poudlard qui conduise ton père à le tuer ? Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle changé de comportement du tout au tout ? Pourquoi ton père a tué Severus ? Et pourquoi avoir attendu si long avant d'agir ? Et enfin, que se sont dit Bella et ton père ? »

Toutes ses questions éveillèrent une forte curiosité et une envie de trouver des réponses chez Théo. Et le jeune homme savait très bien qu'une seule personne pourrait l'aider : Tara.

- James, tu es un géni ! s'exclama Théo.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna le jeune Potter. Et en quoi ?

- Tu as raison quand tu dis que tout ne tourne pas rond, qu'il manque des éléments dont nous ne sommes pas au courant. Ou du moins, pas encore.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour découvrir ce que l'on nous cache ? Je te rappelle que Severus et ton père sont morts. Et ils étaient les principaux intéressés.

- Il reste ma mère et Bella ?

- Théo, sois réaliste ! Si ta mère est responsable de leurs morts, elle ne dira rien, elle aura trop peur de votre réaction. Quant à Bella, si ton père lui a fait promettre de se taire, elle se taira même sous la torture.

- Tu as raison, soupira Théo. Mais que faire dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit James.

- Que ferait Tara ? murmura le jeune Jedusor.

- Je sais, s'écria son ami. Tara et toi êtes capable d'utiliser la légilimencie aussi bien que votre père. Tu n'as qu'à aller trouver Bella, lui raconter n'importe quoi et lire dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- C'est un excellent plan, mais tu oublie que je ne suis pas aussi doué que Tara dans la pratique de cette magie. Bella risque de se rendre compte que je lis dans son esprit. C'est une ancienne Mangemort, elle sentira mon intrusion.

- Pas si tu te concentre suffisamment. Bella ne doit pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Elle vient de perdre son mari, ne veut plus parler à sa meilleure amie et n'a pas pu sauver son ancien maître de la mort.

- Conclusion, répliqua Théo.

- Conclusion, je pense qu'elle sera bien trop déstabilisée pour se rendre compte de ton intrusion mentale !

- Et que faisons-nous dans le cas où elle se rend compte de ce que j'essaye de faire ?

- Autant jouer cartes sur table et tout déballer. De toute façon, quel genre de mensonge pourrait-on lui raconter pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien ? Si t'as une idée, dis-le, parce que moi, je suis à court.

- Non, aucune, on se débrouillera, souffla Théo. Bon, je crois que Bella devait passer l'après-midi à Poudlard pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans les affaires de Severus. On devrait aller voir dans leur appartement.

- Oui, bonne idée. Et si elle n'y est pas, on passe dans leur bureau respectif. Ta marraine doit bien être quelque part.

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent leurs bagages et leur salle commune pour descendre un étage plus bas. Ils parcoururent deux ou trois couloirs, avant d'arriver devant la lourde porte en bois. Théo, prenant son courage à deux mains, et rassemblant toutes ses forces, donna deux coups secs.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci paru assez étonnée de les voir.

- Les garçons ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne deviez pas faire vos valises et rejoindre McGonagall à la Grande Salle ?

- Si, mais on a de l'avance et il nous reste une bonne heure avant le rendez-vous, répondit Théo. Peut-on entrer ?

- Et bien, je suis occupée à rassembler les affaires de Severus et je ne crois pas être d'excellente compagne en ce moment.

- On peut t'aider. Et puis, je pense qu'il faut se serrer les coudes quand on traverse de pareils moments.

L'ancienne Mangemort sembla hésiter quelques instants puis s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

- Vous voulez manger ou boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai des cookies et un bon verre de lait si ça vous dit ?

- Ouais, bonne idée, s'exclamèrent les deux amis.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? questionna James.

- Oh heu, oui ! Vous pouvez ranger tous ses livres dans les cartons qui sont là-bas. Je reviens !

Bellatrix quitta le petit salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine et leur préparer un goûter.

- Bon, souffla Théo, je fais comment ?

- Tu dois être en totale concentration pour pénétrer son esprit. Il va falloir que je tente de la distraire.

- Ok, c'est parti !

Les deux jeunes hommes remirent en place quelques piles de livres alors que Bella revenait avec un plateau de biscuits et trois verres de lait.

- Aller venez goûter ces merveilles ! Je l'ai ai faits moi-même !

- Sans blague, tu sais cuisiner ?

- Je vais prendre ça plutôt pour un compliment.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de tout ces livres ? questionna James en mordant dans un cookie.

- Je vais les donner à la bibliothèque de l'école. C'est une vraie mine d'or d'information dans tous les domaines possibles de la magie. J'en ai mis quelques uns de côtés pour toi et Tara.

- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas, souffla Théo.

- Je suis sûr que Severus aurait voulu qu'ils vous reviennent.

- Et comment vous sentez-vous, si je peux me permettre de poser cette question ? lança le jeune Potter.

- Et bien, je me sens…bien.

- Je voulais dire, comment vous sentez-vous vraiment, rectifia James. Ne me dites pas ce que vous voulez que les autres personnes qui vous entourent croient.

- Tu me plais toi, lui dit Bella en guise de réponse. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Théo et toi êtes si bon ami.

- Merci, c'est gentil, souffla James.

- Et bien, en vérité, je me sens vide. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'éprouve de la tristesse, de la colère ou un mélange des deux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ceci s'est vraiment passé. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se morts tous les deux ainsi d'un coup.

James regarda Théo du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur Bella. Le jeune Potter ne su dire si son ami avait ou non fait intrusion dans l'esprit de sa marraine ou s'il écoutait simplement. Quoiqu'il en était, James se décida à continuer à l'a faire parler.

- C'est normal tout ça, constata-t-il. Enfin, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un de vraiment proche. Mais, je crois que je comprends. Vous avez perdu en quelques heures deux hommes qui faisaient partie de votre vie depuis de très nombreuses années. Vous vous sentez en partie responsable de leur mort car vous n'avez rien pu faire.

« Et puis, il y a l'incompréhension. Monsieur Jedusor a commit un acte incompréhensible et inexplicable qui l'a conduit à l'exécution. Aujourd'hui, vous avez l'impression que tout votre monde a basculé dans l'ombre et qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de lumière. Mais, ne désespérez pas. De jours meilleurs s'annonceront, et vous vous sentirez revivre. »

- Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de bon sens et de compréhension de la part du fils d'Harry Potter, ricana Bella. Aller, finissez vos verre de lait et emporter deux trois biscuits chacun et filez reprendre vos affaires avant d'être en retard.

- Oui, souffla Théo, nous y allons. Encore merci pour les biscuits, ils sont délicieux. Tu devrais en faire plus souvent.

- J'en faisais beaucoup pour Severus. Il adorait ça ! Mais, je t'en ferais avec plaisir. Allez ouste, je ne veux plus vous voir ! rigola-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

- Alors ? questionna James.

- Ca a marché, répondit Théo, mais ce que j'ai vu ne va pas plaire à Tara.

- Et qu'as-tu vu ?

- Il faut que l'on aille voir Tara et que l'on s'enferme dans la Grande Salle. J'ai un plan, et on va avoir besoin de toi James.

- Mais, explique-moi ?

- Pas le temps, s'écria Théo en se mettant à courir. Aller viens !

Les deux amis coururent sans s'arrêter jusqu'aux cachots. Théo s'y engouffra sans plus attendre.

- J'ai une question, lança James un peu essoufflé, comment fait-on pour trouver la salle commune des Serpentards quand seulement eux savent où elles se trouvent ?

- C'est Tara qui nous trouvera.

Ils tournèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le dédale.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de courir ainsi ? s'exclama Tara dans leurs dos.

- On te cherchait !

- Et bien James, vous m'avez trouvé mais qu'avez-vous ?

- Tara, s'exclama son jumeau, j'ai des choses très importantes à te dire, mais pas ici.

- Où alors ?

- Dans la Salle sur Demande. Il faut faire vite. On a rendez-vous avec McGonagall dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Explique-moi ce qu'il y a avant !

- Tara, fais-moi confiance, lança Théo en lui attrapant le poignet.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Tara soupira et sorti sa baguette pour réduire sa valise et la glisser dans sa poche.

- Très bien, je te suis.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent en route en reprenant leur course effrénée dans les couloirs. Tara, ne voulant pas sacrifier son oxygène, s'adressa à James en utilisant la magie de l'esprit.

- _Tu sais ce qu'il lui prend ?_

_- Non, aucune idée, _répondit James nullement surpris d'entendre Tara dans sa tête. _Faut juste que je te mette au courant._

_- Au courant de quoi ? _

_- On a discuté des derniers évènements avec Théo et on en a conclu qu'il y avait des lacunes. Alors, on a décidé d'aller voir Bella pour que Théo puisse entrer dans son esprit pour avoir plus de renseignements. _

_- Idée stupide à mon avis, mais continue, _rétorqua la jeune femme.

_- Théo a eu ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne m'a encore rien dit. Théo veut nous en parler à tous les deux, mais dans la Salle sur Demande. _

Aussitôt dit, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du septième étage et devant le fameux mur masquant l'entrée de la mystérieuse salle.

- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où pratiquer la magie sans être détecté, psalmodia le jeune Théo en passant par trois fois devant le mur.

La grande porte de bois et de fer forgé apparu. Sans perdre une seconde, ils s'y engouffrèrent.

- Théo, tu nous explique maintenant, je commence à perdre patience.

- Tout de suite Tara.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent sur quelques cousins éparpillés sur le sol.

- Je suppose que James t'as déjà parlé de notre petite visite chez marraine et pourquoi.

- Oui, continue.

- J'ai réussi à pénétrer son esprit et j'ai obtenu les pièces manquant au puzzle.

- Développe, encouragea James.

- Et bien, j'ai la réponse à toutes les questions que l'on se posait tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui a conduit papa à tuer Severus ? Bella à ne plus vouloir parler à maman ? Et le rôle de maman dans toute cette histoire.

- Nous sommes toute ouïe, murmura Tara.

- Très bien. Reprenons tout depuis le début. C'est la fin des vacances de printemps, nos parents se disputent la veille de notre retour à Poudlard. Le lendemain, les parents nous conduisent à la gare. A peine le train est hors de vue que maman s'en va avec Tessa pour Poudlard.

« Elle va voir Severus pour se confier à lui. Marraine n'est pas présente car partie pour trois jours chez sa sœur. Maman avoue qu'elle regrette parfois d'avoir sauver papa. Les choses dérapent, Severus ose enfin déclarer à maman ses sentiments pour elle. Et ils sont réciproques. »

Tara poussa un profond soupir de lassitude commençant à entrevoir où tout cela allait les mener. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur son visage se sentant complètement impuissante aux évènements. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son parrain avoue ses sentiments après vingt ans de silence ?

- Et, poursuivit Théo hésitant, Severus et maman passent deux nuits ensemble de manière…enfin, très proche quoi. Maman retourne au Manoir et papa l'y attend. Il lui demande d'où elle vient, furieux. D'abord, elle nie. Puis, finalement pour se venger, elle dit tout. Papa lui jette le sort de resserrement des liens du mariage et elle oublie l'existence de Severus.

« Papa prépare sa vengeance. Puis, il passe à l'action. Il infiltre Poudlard sous l'apparence de maman, va jusqu'au bureau de Severus. Celui-ci ne se doute de rien, et se fait tuer. Bella s'inquiète à cause de l'heure tardive et trouve papa. Il lui explique les raisons de son geste. Elle est furieuse. Papa lui demande d'attendre le dernier moment pour prévenir maman.

Les Aurors sont prévenus et arrêtent papa. Bella s'en va, prévient maman qui retrouve la mémoire et elle explique tout à marraine qui, pourtant est déjà au courant. Elles se disputent et Bella s'en va ne voulant plus jamais lui parler. Voilà, où nous en sommes ! »

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent silencieux quelques instants. James regardait du coin de l'œil Tara pour anticiper sa réaction et intervenir si nécessaire. Il posa sa main au bas de son dos. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Tara continuait de fixer un point invisible au-dessus de l'épaule de son jumeaux.

Ce dernier aussi guettait avec un peu d'appréhension sa réaction. Théo se souvint que petite, Tara ne cessait de lui dire que leurs parents formaient le couple le plus amoureux qui puisse exister. Elle avait toujours raison, seulement, la jeune femme avait oublié qu'une personne peut en aimer deux autres à la fois.

Tara se retourna vers James et lui pris la main et murmura en la serrant très fort :

- Ma mère a trahit l'amour que lui portait mon père depuis plus de vingt ans. La seule femme qu'il a aimé dans sa vie à donner une partie de son cœur et a offert son corps à un autre homme. Mon père a eu le cœur brisé, anéanti.

- Cela a dû être terrible pour lui, en effet, souffla le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu en aimais un autre, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Je serais incapable de te faire ça, continua la jeune femme. Peu importe ce qui se passera entre nous, je te jure que mon cœur n'appartiendra qu'à une seule personne. Toi, James Potter.

Le jeune homme, touché, rapprocha Tara de lui et l'embrassa sans se soucier de la présence de Théo. Celui-ci, par politesse, détourna le regard, leur laissant ce petit moment d'intimité.

- Je t'aime Tara.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime James.

Les laissant à leurs effusions sentimentales pathétiques, le jeune Théo s'aventura vers les nombreuses étagères ornant les murs de la Salle sur Demande. La première fois qu'il était venu dans cette configuration de la salle, Tara et lui avait fait évader leur père d'Azkaban en exploitant le savoir de l'un de ces nombreux livres.

Théo se demandait même comment sa sœur avait, parmi tous ces livres, pu trouver celui qui lui fallait aussi vite.

Le jeune Jedusor passa un doigt sur la tranche d'une rangée de livre poussiéreux. Il se demandait si le moyen de mettre son plan a exécution se trouvait dans l'un de ces volumes. Oui, certainement, mais il lui faudrait des semaines voire des mois pour tous les éplucher.

Alors que Théo se sentait déjà abattu devant la tâche à accomplir en moins de vingt minutes, le contact de son index sur l'un des livres l'électrisa. Intrigué, le jumeau de Tara s'en empara.

Encore plus étrangement, le livre s'ouvrit de lui-même et les pages tournèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter.

- Les oublis du passé, lut Théo. Drôle de titre.

Lisant les instructions du manuel de magie, Théo ne pu qu'admettre que la Salle sur Demande avait bien des pouvoirs cachés.

- Hey, vous deux-là, vous avez fini de vous déclarer un amour à la vie, à la mort pour m'écouter un peu, apostropha-t-il sa jumelle et James.

- Ce n'est pas très poli d'interrompre les gens, s'indigna ce dernier.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais avec de la détermination et énormément de chance, tu passeras peut-être la fin de ta vie avec ma sœur. Ce qui veut donc dire que tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Très bien, Théo ! sourit Tara. Inutile de s'emballer de la sorte. On t'écoute !

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant et, je crois que cela peut nous aider. Tiens, lit !

Tara s'empara du volume et entama la lecture :

_Les oublis du passé_

_Cette partie du livre aborde l'espace temps. Depuis très longtemps, les sorciers sont fascinés par la relation du passé et du présent, et celle du présent avec le futur. _

_Beaucoup ont essayé – vainement – de retourner dans le passé pour revenir les plus beaux instants de leur vie. D'autres encore, on tenté de passer au-delà du voile obscure derrière lequel se cache le futur. _

_Une grande partie de ces sorciers échouèrent et détruisirent ainsi leur présent et leur futur car tous avaient oubliés la plus importante des règles des voyages dans le temps : _

_« On en peut modifier un fait que l'on a personnellement vécu. »_

_Principe :_

_Il s'agit d'un vieux rituel de magie runique longtemps oublié. Les protagonistes doivent être au moins de deux. L'un passera la barrière du temps, l'autre lui permettra de revenir. _

_Pour ce faire, un pentacle doit être dessiné sur un mur en utilisant de la pierre de lune. _

_Une fois cela fait, le sorcier qui ne franchira pas le portail se muni de sa baguette et la pointe vers le pentacle._

_Il devra bien veiller à ne jamais rompre la liaison entre sa baguette et le pentacle sous peine que le sorcier voyageur ne puisse revenir dans son présent. _

_Une fois près, tous ensemble, les sorciers répètent par deux fois :_

_Ecoutez mon chant et mes rimes_

_Afin que l'espoir vive en moi_

_Envoyez-moi au temps d'autrefois_

_Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime_

_Le pentacle s'ouvrira tel un portail. Le temps de son ouverture dépend de la puissance magique du sorcier de demeure sur place. _

_Pour, depuis le passé, réactiver le portail, le sorcier voyageur prononcera une fois :_

_Un temps pour chaque chose _

_Et chaque chose à sa place_

_Replacez ce qui a été déplacé _

_A travers le temps et l'espace_

_Il suffit de retraverser le portail et le rite s'achève. _

Tara leva les yeux vers son frère. Celui-ci constata que le regard de sa jumelle était encore plus noir et profond qu'à l'habitude.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire, murmura-t-elle froidement.

- J'ai l'intention de pratiquer ce rituel pour retourner au moment précis où Severus déclare ses sentiments à maman. Ainsi, je compte empêcher notre mère de faire une bêtise qui nous anéantira tous de par ses conséquences. Je compte lui faire reprendre le chemin du Manoir avant qu'elle ne soit infidèle à papa.

- Et comme ça, papa ne se vengera pas puisqu'il ne se sera rien passé entre maman et Severus, termina Tara.

- Exactement, s'enthousiasma Théo. Toi et moi, nous passons le portail pendant que James garde l'entrée ouverte.

- Super plan, s'écria James en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Merci.

- C'est hors de question que je participe à cela Théo, fulmina la jeune Jedusor. Tu m'as bien compris ? Je ne les ferais pas revenir.

- Mais, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce papa mérite de rester là où il est : six pieds sous terre. Quant à maman, elle n'est pas à plaindre. Tout est de sa faute ! Et elle peut bien pleurer pendant les vingt prochaines années la perte de ses deux amours, cela m'est égal. Ni maman ni Bella la traîtresse ne mérite de compassion d'aucun de nous.

- Et Severus ? intervint James.

- Ce qui est arrivé à parrain est très regrettable. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait conscience de ce que sa déclaration d'amour allait entraîner comme mortelles conséquences, mais non. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de faire revenir père pour la vie de Severus.

- Tu as donc décidé de haïr notre père à un point tel que tu ne veux même pas le retrouver, cria Théo en empoignant sa sœur par les bras et en l'a secouant. Tu es donc aussi insensible que cela Tara ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Théo ! explosa-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise pour le bousculer loin d'elle. Tu n'es pas exposé au même combat que je mène depuis des années contre moi-même.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que papa a toujours eu une influence importante sur moi. Je ne suis pas comme maman et toi Théo. Il y a une partie de mon être qui est remplie de haine, de colère et de ressentiment comme chez père. Et je ne veux pas que cette partie prenne le dessus.

« Papa a toujours voulu que j'exploite cette force pour développer ma magie, mais je n'ai jamais été d'accord parce que je sais que si je libère cette partie de moi, je deviendrai totalement incontrôlable. Je suis extrêmement puissante et je serais même plus puissante que papa si je me montre telle qu'il le voudrait. Il l'a toujours su. Alors non Théo. »

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Tara, mais avec ou sans toi, je le ferais.

- Je t'en empêcherais, tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi, soupira sa jumelle.

- Tu n'oseras pas me faire du mal. Tu es ma sœur, ma jumelle ! Nous somme liés, tu l'oublies.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne l'oublie pas, mais donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser faire ou même de t'aider !

- Il s'agit de notre père, Tara.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant à mes yeux pour mettre en jeux la sauvegarde de cette communauté. Tom Jedusor est un être dangereux. Y as-tu seulement déjà pensé ?

- Evidemment, mais papa, à notre place, l'aurait fait !

- Tara, lança James ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis la confrontation entre les jumeaux. Je pense que tu dois y aller pour les sauver.

- Non, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, souffla la jeune femme.

- Si. Mais tu ne dois pas le faire pour les raisons dites par ton frère. Tu dois le faire pour toi.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Tu penses que ton père est une menace pour ton équilibre, tu crains son influence. Et bien, ramène-le et montre à ton père que tu es plus forte et plus indépendante qu'il ne le croit. Montre-lui que tu as ton destin bien en mains et que son existence ne changera rien à ça. Bats-toi Tara et gagne, non pas la bataille, mais la guerre.

- Tu m'en demande trop James, je ne peux pas.

Et sans un mot de plus, la jeune Jedusor sorti de la Salle sur Demande laissant les deux amis seuls et désemparés.

- Tu vois comme elle peut être bornée ? s'écria Théo. Même toi, le mec qu'elle aime, tu n'es pas capable de lui faire changer d'avis.

- Elle va nous aider, crois-moi, lança James convaincu. En attendant qu'elle se décide, et qu'elle revienne, mettons-nous au travail.

- Ok. Il faut commencer par dessiner le pentacle avec de la pierre de lune.

Les deux jeunes amis se mirent à la tâche. Alors qu'ils terminaient la dernière courbe du symbole, la porte se rouvrit et claqua.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Théo Jedusor, je veux bien t'aider à ramener notre père, mais à une seule condition.

- Et laquelle très chère sœur ?

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne t'immisceras plus dans mes affaires pour aller tout répéter à grand-père.

- Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis le premier septembre. Je sais que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires pour y trouver des indices sur ma pratique de la magie noire. Tu as oublié un détail en faisant cela.

- Et lequel ?

- Tu as oublié que j'ai demandé un jour à papa de jeter un sortilège sur toutes mes affaires pour détecter les intrusions.

- Astucieux ! reconnu le jeune Théo. Mais, très bien. Tu as ma parole. Ca ne va pas plaire à grand-père, mais je te le promets.

- Très bien, alors mettons-nous en place, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

- James, tu te sens capable de maintenir le portail ouvert pendant un temps encore indéterminé ? lui demanda Théo alors que tous les trois prenaient place.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez puissant pour ça !

- Non James, lui souffla Tara. Seul Théo et moi pouvons y aller. Il ne reste que toi pour maintenir le lien, mais si tu as peur de ne pas tenir, on peut trouver une solution.

- Oui, mais laquelle ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous restiez coincé dans un espace temps où vous existez déjà.

- Attends, j'ai une idée, lança la jeune Jedusor. Donne-moi tes mains et ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi et laisse toi envahir par ta magie.

« Ce qui est à moi est à toi Ce qui est à toi est à moi,

Laissons nos pouvoirs s'inverser de droit Je t'offre de partager mes dons,

Qu'il passe entre nous par transition. »

- Voilà qui est fait, souffla Tara.

- Quoi ! C'est tout ? lança James, abasourdi.

- Ben oui ! A quoi t'attendais-tu ? rigola la jeune Jedusor. Estime-toi heureux de détenir ma magie pendant une heure ou deux.

- Je ne me sens pas différent, lui fit remarquer son amoureux.

- Ce sera le cas dans quelques minutes quand tu te serviras de la magie.

- C'était quoi comme incantation, questionna Théo alors que Tara prenait place à ses côtés.

- Ce n'était pas de la magie noire comme tu semble le penser, dit Tara cinglante. Cette incantation vient de l'Ancienne magie. Il y en a des centaines d'autres comme ça. C'est de la magie sans baguette. Les paroles se suffisent à elles-mêmes.

- Impressionnant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, nous sommes prêt James.

- Très bien. Moi aussi. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les jumeaux prononcèrent alors en même temps :

_Un temps pour chaque chose _

_Et chaque chose à sa place_

_Replacez ce qui a été déplacé _

_A travers le temps et l'espace_

La pierre de lune qui avait servie à tracer le pentacle s'illumina d'une vive lumière bleuté avant de devenir entièrement bleu clair. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et, d'une signe de tête, se mirent d'accord pour passer le portail.

- Faites attention à vous, leur souffla James alors que main dans la main, les jumeaux disparaissaient de sa vue.

Une grande impression de froid les saisit et s'insinua en eux jusqu'à leur os.

Quelques secondes après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Ca a marché ? demanda Théo en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit Tara. James n'est pas là. Dis-moi Théo, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a la même règle à appliquer que lorsque l'on utilise un retourneur de temps ? Crois-tu qu'il faut éviter de tomber sur nous-mêmes ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais à mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque et être les plus discrets possibles. Tu te souviens où nous nous trouvions à notre retour des vacances de printemps ?

- Si je me souviens bien, j'ai passé ma soirée à la bibliothèque et puis, je suis retournée dans ma salle commune pour passer la fin de la soirée avec quelques amis, répondit Tara. Et toi ?

- J'étais avec James à jouer aux échecs et à la Bataille explosive. Du moins, je crois.

- Très bien. Il faut donc éviter nos salles communes et la bibliothèque, résuma sa sœur. Nous devrions y aller avant d'arriver trop tard.

Les jumeaux sortirent précipitamment. Ils marchèrent aussi vite que possible en prenant soin de n'emprunter que les couloirs les moins fréquentés. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements de Severus et de Bellatrix.

- Et maintenant qu'on y est, qu'est-ce que monsieur a prévu pour entrer en contact avec maman sans tout déballer devant Severus ? demanda Tara.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, lâcha son frère. Mais, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on utilise un sort pour, comment dire, stopper le temps et tout immobiliser sauf maman. Et puis, on entre, on lui déballe tout et on se dépêche de repasser le portail.

- Excellente idée, approuva Tara, mais je suppose que c'est encore moi qui vais devoir trouver le sortilège adéquat ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ma très chère sœur.

- Bon, très bien. Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes.

« Que le temps pour Severus s'arrête,

Afin d'éviter que l'histoire ne se répète,

Que Tania Jedusor en soit protégée,

Pour que la vie soit sauvegardée »

- Je pense que c'est bon, souffla Tara, mais par précaution, il vaut mieux que l'on utilise le sortilège de Désillusion ainsi que celui de passe muraille.

- Très bien, faisons comme tu dis, accepta Théo en sortant sa baguette magique avant de donner un grand coup sec sur la tête de Tara.

- Tu étais obligé d'y aller aussi fort, maugréa-t-elle tout en disparaissant lentement alors qu'elle sentant un liquide glacé l'envelopper.

- A moi maintenant, rigola son frère.

Tara lui fit subir le même sort avant d'utiliser le passe muraille. Les jumeaux franchirent le mur en passant à travers sans aucun mal. Ils ressurgirent dans le salon où se trouvaient Severus et Tania. Celle-ci secouait son ami, immobile.

- Severus, que t'arrive-t-il ? On t'a jeté un sortilège à distance !

- Du calme mère, Severus ne risque rien.

Tania sursauta en entendant la voix de sa fille sans la voir. L'épouse du Lord Noir jeta des coups d'œil de tous les cotés.

- Tara ? C'est toi ? Mais où es-tu ?

- Ici, maman, rigola Théo alors que Tara les désillusionnaient.

- Les jumeaux ! souffla leur mère. Que faites-vous ici ? Et comment savez-vous que je me trouvais chez Severus ?

- C'est une longue histoire maman, répondit Tara.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé à Severus ?

- Il est juste figé dans le temps, pas de panique, informa Théo.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes questions, la coupa sèchement Tara. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et trop de choses à te dire.

- Alors, tu vas t'asseoir et nous écouter, compéta son jumeau.

- Très bien. Dites-moi !

- Nous venons du futur, dit Tara n'y allant pas par quatre chemins.

- Du futur ! s'écria Tania.

- Oui, pour t'éviter de commettre une erreur qui causera énormément de dégâts, continua sa fille.

- Maman, reprit Théo, aujourd'hui, tu es venue ici pour te confier à Severus à propos de ta relation avec papa. Seulement, Severus va profiter de cette occasion dans quelques instants pour te dire qu'il t'aime depuis des années.

- Et tu vas en retour lui avouer tes sentiments, continua Tara. Vous allez passer deux nuits ensemble. Ensuite, tu iras crier ton infidélité à papa qui, furieux, te jettera le sort du resserrement des liens du mariage.

- Et le pire arrive, poursuivit Théo. Papa va préparer sa vengeance pendant plus d'un mois. Il s'infiltrera dans Poudlard sous ton apparence et va venir pour tuer Severus.

- Quoi !

- Et oui maman, mais ce n'est pas tout, Bella va découvrir papa auprès du corps de Severus. Il va tout lui dire et il va la charger de te communiquer la nouvelle tout en jouant la comédie. Bella et toi ne vous parlerez plus.

- Papa, reprit Tara, va se faire arrêter par les Aurors. McGonagall va nous faire chercher et va nous emmener dans les cachots pour un ultime adieu à notre père.

- Attend ! s'écria Tania. Tu veux dire que…

- Qu'ils sont morts tous les deux, oui.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si ça l'est maman. Et tu es responsable du cauchemar qu'est devenu nos vies en te laissant emporter par les pseudos sentiments amoureux que tu ressens pour Severus, s'emporta Tara. Mais ne t'es-tu jamais demandé si ce que tu ressens pour cet homme ne vient pas du fait qu'il aurait pu t'apporter une vie plus calme, saine et équilibrée ?

- Où veux-tu en venir Tara ?

- Je veux en venir au fait que ce n'est pas Severus que tu aime vraiment, mais plutôt la vie que tu aurais pu avoir en le choisissant. Seulement, le grand amour de ta vie n'est pas Severus mais Tom Jedusor anciennement Lord Voldemort.

- Tu as raison de penser qu'avec papa, ta vie et la notre ne sera jamais parfaite, ni normale, continua Théo, mais il est le grand amour de ta vie. Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui et de ce qu'il est et représente. Papa est un homme de pouvoir, de puissance, rempli d'une force et d'une volonté qui ne s'éteindront jamais.

- C'est un homme déterminé, dangereux, maléfique, poursuivit Tara. De nombreuses incantations mortelles ont passées ses lèvres, ces mêmes lèvres qui t'embrassent. Du sang coule sur ses mains, ces mêmes mains qui te touchent et te caressent. Tu l'aime tel qu'il est : doux, aimant, protecteur, mais aussi dangereux, manipulateur et destructeur.

« Parce qu'au fond de toi, il y a une petite partie qui ressent les mêmes envies et les mêmes désirs comme c'est le cas pour moi. Tu ne peux pas y échapper, alors cesse de te battre contre papa et accepte-toi enfin telle que tu es. »

- Je sais tout cela Tara, mais j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière avant votre naissance. Aujourd'hui, je suis mère et il faut bien que l'un de vos parents soit stable et une valeur sûre.

- Une valeur sûre, s'égosilla Théo. Vois où cette valeur sûre nous a conduit : à la mort, la tristesse et la désolation. Alors, une mère comme tu l'es, on n'en veut plus, c'est clair ! Tu es faible et pitoyable.

Tara Jedusor jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau, étonnée de la dureté de ses paroles envers leur mère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de colère et de rage ce qui fit quelque peu sourire la jeune femme. Enfin son frère laissa paraître la toute petite partie d'ombre qui se cachait tout au fond de son être.

- Tu as deux options mère, continua-t-il. Soit tu fais ton égoïste et ton adolescente et tu plonge tête baissée dans les bras de Severus pour lui prouver tes soit disant sentiments et tu détruiras la vie de tous ceux que tu aime. Soit tu te secoue et ouvre les yeux sur la réalité de ton éternel amour pour papa et tu cours le retrouver pour tous les sauver.

- Deux options, un seul choix. Le sort de ta famille est entre tes mains, conclut Tara.

Sans un mot de plus, Théo se dirigea vers la porte et sorti, suivi de Tara qui, d'un coup de baguette magique ramena Severus à la vie.

- Tania, appela-t-il ne se rendant compte de rien. Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme n'étaient qu'une puissante amitié qui, au fil des derniers évènements, s'était déguisée en amour.

Tania avait quand même du mal à croire qu'elle s'était laissée allée avec Severus au point d'avoir été infidèle à son mari. Ses enfants avaient raison, elle savait où était sa place, elle l'avait toujours su.

- Severus, pardonne-moi, mais je dois partir.

- Quoi ! Déjà ?

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je viens de me rendre compte que ma place a toujours été auprès de Tom et nulle part ailleurs. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de te partir comme ça.

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoi que se soit Tania. Seulement, j'allais te parler d'une chose très importante et tu ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

- Je sais très bien de quoi tu veux me parler Severus. Je connais la nature de tes sentiments pour moi, mais j'aime Tom et seulement lui. Tu es pour moi un grand ami qui me sera toujours fidèle. Tu es une partie de moi, mais mon âme et mon cœur n'appartiennent qu'à Tom.

- Je comprends, fit-il blessé.

- Je dois aller le retrouver. Pardonne-moi Severus.

Tania s'empara de Tessa et, serrant son ami une dernière fois dans ses bras, avant de quitter ses appartements et sans attendre, de quitter l'école. Elle se retrouva dans le hall de sa demeure, silencieuse. Tessa s'était endormie et sa mère décida de la mettre au lit avant de retrouver son mari.

Tania gravit les escaliers menant au troisième étage et glissa sa fille dans son petit lit. Après un dernier bisou, elle redescendit pour se rendre dans le petit salon. Cet endroit avait toujours été son préféré dans le Manoir ainsi que celui de Tom.

Pendant les temps de guerre, les jeunes époux s'isolaient dans ce petit salon, et Tom se mettait à jouer au piano alors qu'elle lisait un vieil ouvrage. Tania laissa glisser un doigt sur les touches qui émirent un faible son. Inspirée, elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret et laissa ses doigts fins entamer un doux air d'opéra.

Soudain, Tania senti des mains caresser ses bras nus. La jeune femme ferma les yeux au contact et ressenti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle senti un souffle chaud sur sa nuque puis un baiser.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son époux.

Le mage en profita pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes et l'emmener dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Tania prit plaisir à glisser l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux doux et soyeux de son époux. Tom demanda, du bout de la langue, à approfondir leur échange.

Leurs langues jouèrent et se caressèrent faisant gémir de plaisir Tania provoquant chez Tom une irrésistible envie de sentir leurs deux peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Il attrapa sa femme en dessous des genoux, l'a souleva et l'a fit s'allonger sur le canapé le plus proche.

- Quels sont tes projets, Tom ? souffla Tania tout en gémissant sous ses caresses.

- Là, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une seule et unique chose en tête : te faire l'amour.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Tom, dit-elle en se redressant.

- De quoi alors ? demanda-t-il frustré d'avoir été repoussé.

- Je veux connaître tes projets futurs concernant notre couple et notre famille.

- Si je mets tout carte sur table, tu me laisse faire mon travail, ricana-t-il.

- Oui.

- Très bien, je vais tout te dire, murmura le sorcier en s'asseyant. Tout d'abord, je vais briser les sortilèges installés par le ministère autour du Manoir.

- Et les Aurors ? Et le ministre ? Qu'en fais-tu ?

- C'est simple Tania, s'ils viennent – ce qu'ils feront sûrement – je leur ferais comprendre qu'ils n'ont plus aucun droit de vue sur notre vie. Ensuite, concernant nos enfants, je compte faire en sorte qu'ils aient leur place dans cette communauté, peu m'importe les moyens utilisés.

- Quitte à les faire devenir des meurtriers ? s'égosilla Tania. Je te préviens, si tu touche à un seul de leurs cheveux en ayant une mauvaise intention, je…prévint-elle en faisant apparaître sa baguette magique subitement.

- Non ma douce ! s'écria le Mage en levant les mains en signe de contestation. Comment peux-tu croire que je les laisserais tuer des innocents ou non. Tara a déjà eu la malchance d'avoir une mort sur la conscience. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? questionna sa femme.

- Je veux que mos enfants ne soient pas considérés comme des parias toutes leur vie à cause de mes actes, lui expliqua Tom. Je ne leur demanderais jamais de parvenir à leur fin en semant la violence, la haine et la mort sur leur passage.

- Tu sais très bien que le poids d'être un Jedusor ne disparaîtra jamais. Aucun membre de la communauté magique n'oubliera qui ils sont, soupira Tania. Nos enfants n'y arriveront pas seuls. De nombreuses personnes se mettront en travers de leur route.

- Je sais, Tania. Et mon rôle dans leur vie sera non seulement de les protéger autant que faire se peut, mais également de mettre hors d'état de nuire toute personne, toute créature leur barrant le chemin. Je n'ai pas peur de tuer.

Tania ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta juste de regarder son mari pendant quelques instants. Puis, sans rien dire, elle leva sa main gauche tenant sa baguette magique et, d'un coup de poignet, envoya un sort d'une force prodigieuse à son mai qui valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Surpris, celui-ci atterri brutalement contre le mur et, l'espace d'un instant, fut sonné.

- Debout ! cria Tania. Aller, lève-toi et prends ta baguette.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Fais ce que je te dis Tom où je te ferais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le Lord que de voir un éclat noir menaçant dans les yeux de sa femme pour se décider à se relever et à se munir de sa baguette magique.

- Tu veux te frotter à moi, ricana-t-il. Parfait ! On va voir si tu es toujours aussi talentueuse Tania !

- Trêve de bavardage, clama-t-elle en lui balançant une rafale de sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les uns.

Tom les para tous excepté le sortilège découpant Sectusempra que Tania maîtrisait à la perfection. Saignant à l'épaule gauche, il attaqua lui aussi férocement blessant sa femme à la cuisse.

Soudain, dans un éclat de rire, Tania fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes bleuté pour mieux surprendre son adversaire. Tom essaya sans succès de capter son aura. Alors, il se décida à utiliser un vieux sortilège de magie ancienne permettant de détecter l'endroit précis où se trouvait le sorcier recherché.

Cela ne lui prit qu'une minute avant de découvrir que sa femme était :

- Derrière toi, chéri, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de transplaner avec lui.

Tom se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans la grande salle de réception. Réagissant au quart de tour, il se retourna et empoigna sa femme par le coup en lui enfonçant sa baguette magique dans les côtes.

- Que vais-je faire de toi ? souffla-t-il en lui caressant les lèvres des siennes.

- Très bonne question, mon amour…

Sans prévenir, d'une simple onde de choc, il fit valser Tania à l'autre bout de la grande salle de réception.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir rendu l'appareil ma douce, susurra-t-il en l'a regardant se relever.

Pour toute réponse, un sort de couleur mauve lui répondit et leur petit combat reprit de plus belle. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes d'échanges plus puissant les uns que les autres aucun des deux ne parvenait à venir à bout de l'autre.

Essoufflés, couvert de sueur et blessés à divers endroit, ils se regardèrent. Tom ne pu s'empêcher de trouver Tania plus attirante que jamais les cheveux en bataille, la robe blanche qu'elle portait déchirée jusqu'à la naissance de sa cuisse faisant apparaître de la dentelle blanche.

Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle sans l'a quitter du regard. Tom ne s'arrêta qu'à moins de dix centimètres du corps de sa femme.

- Alors, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as si sauvagement agressé ?

- Parce que je voulais nous dérouiller un peu. Il va falloir que nous soyons en pleine forme pour affronter la communauté magique et sauver nos enfants.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui Tom, je vais t'aider dans ton projet, peu importe ce que cela nous coûtera.

- Tania, ma douce, tu es si merveilleuse.

- Oui, je le sais, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur le torse mis à nu de son mari. Et je suis irrésistible aussi, rajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oh ça oui, clama le Lord en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Tania avec une ardeur nouvelle.

La jeune femme se colla avec force et sensualité au corps de son époux. Celui-ci brisa avec force la barrière des lèvres de Tania pour caresser sa langue de la sienne. Tania fourragea dans les cheveux bouclés et soyeux de Tom avant de déchirer ce qui restait de sa chemise.

Celui-ci, surpris, s'écarta de sa femme un instant pour admirer les lambeaux de sa chemise sur le sol.

- C'était ma préférée, murmura-t-il en adressant un regard en coin furieux à Tania.

- Ah bon, minauda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure d'un air innocent, je n'étais pas au courant.

- C'est bien dommage pour toi, s'écria le mage en saisissant Tania par les bras.

Tania senti le vertige dû au transplanage avant de se retrouvée violemment plaquée contre une porte. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de douleur dû au choc.

- Ca fait mal hein ? susurra Tom au creux de son oreille.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise oui, pas vrai ? nargua Tania.

- Pas vraiment non, ma douce, souffla-t-il en saisissant l'une des bretelles de la robe de Tania et de tirer un grand coup.

Un bruit de tissu déchiré se fit entendre et Tania se retrouva avec, pour seuls remparts, ses sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche.

- Tu es satisfait, demanda-t-elle.

- Pas encore.

Tom prit sa femme par les hanches avant de l'a soulever pour l'a poser sur son bureau. D'un geste du bras, toutes les affaires qui s'y trouvaient furent projetées au sol.

Tania, frissonnant d'avance de plaisir, attrapa son mari par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle et poser sensuellement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Répondant au baiser, Tom caressa le ventre et les hanches de sa belle l'a faisant gémir.

Quittant les lèvres de Tania, le Lord lui mordilla le coup et l'épaule pendant que, d'un geste habille, il faisait céder l'agrafe du soutien-gorge pour libérer la poitrine de sa femme.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il sous le choc en l'admirant.

Tania rougit au compliment tel une adolescente lorsqu'elle se retrouvait nue devant un homme pour la première fois. Tom ne pu se retenir plus longtemps de poser une main sur l'un des seins et de titiller le téton de l'autre avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

La jeune femme se cambra sous la caresse et murmura le prénom de son époux dans un râle de plaisir.

- Je t'en prie Tom, le supplia-t-elle.

Répondant à sa supplique, le Lord se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer sous le regard noir de désir de sa femme. De ses jambes, elle le saisit par la taille pour le ramener à elle.

Leurs basins entrèrent en contact les faisant gémir. N'en pouvant plus, Tom arracha d'un coup sec le dernier sous-vêtement de Tania, l'entravant. Se replaçant entre les jambes de sa femme, Tom encra son regard au sien avant de la pénétrer lentement à même le bureau.

Tout le corps de Tania se cabra le faisant pousser un râle de pur plaisir. Lentement, le Lord commença ses va-et-vient, ne quittant pas des yeux le doux visage de sa femme.

Celle-ci se cramponna aux épaules de son mari faisant pénétrer ses ongles dans la chair et, rejeta la tête en arrière offrant à Tom une vue imprenable sur sa généreuse poitrine.

- Oh…Tom !

Sensible aux gémissements de sa femme qui se transformaient lentement en cris, Tom accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements. Il allait à chaque coup un peu plus vite et un peu plus loin dans l'intimité humide de sa belle.

- Tom ! Je vais…

Les vagues de plaisir intense déferlèrent dans le corps de Tania, criant le prénom de son amant et faisant contracter les muscles autour du membre de son mari.

Tom ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et se déversa en Tania dans un gémissement libérateur.

Epuisée et en sueur, Tania s'écroula sur le bureau.

- C'était…Wow ! souffla-t-elle.

- Non, c'est toi qui es Wow ma douce, murmura Tom se retirant d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le canapé.

Le Lord s'allongea à ses côtés parcourant ses lèvres de baisers et son corps de caresses.

- Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus fait autant d'effets mon amour, lui susurra-t-il picorant ses lèvres.

- Je le sais, souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque endormie, j'ai été trop longtemps la mère de tes enfants avant d'être ta femme, mais ça va changer.

- Tu es si merveilleuse Tania, je t'aime tellement.

- Et je t'aime encore plus Tom, dit-elle dans un soupire.

A sa respiration, Tom devina qu'elle s'était endormie. Attrapant une couverture au-dessus du canapé, il recouvrit leurs corps nus avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Tara et Théo couraient dans les couloirs à toute allure pour rejoindre le portail magique. Ils espéraient que James ai eu assez de force en lui pour maintenir le portail ouvert sinon nul ne pourrait connaître les conséquences si les jumeaux se retrouvaient coincés dans le passé.

Arrivé au sixième étage, Théo ne perdit pas une minute et passa par trois fois devant les portes invisibles de la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et retrouvèrent le portail au même endroit.

- James a réussi on dirait, remarqua Tara.

- Oui, mais ne traînons pas !

Les jumeaux traversèrent le portail main dans la main. Après une lumière aveuglante, Tara atterri brusquement sur un sol qui semblait être du parquet. Loin d'être celui en pierre froide de la Salle sur Demande. Quelque chose n'avait pas marché.

La jeune femme se redressa et constata avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait dans son dortoir, seule. Pas de Théo ni de James en vue. Regardant le calendrier, elle constata qu'elle était retournée huit jours en arrière.

- Vingt juin, lut-elle. Pourquoi cette date me dit quelque chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules en signe de total oubli et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'un papier doré attira son regard sur son bureau.

_« Rendez-vous à 18h dans la Salle sur Demande. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_ J.P. »_

- Bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant l'horloge, je suis en retard !

Tara s'élança en courant dans les escaliers, sorti en quatrième vitesse de la salle commune sous l'œil étonné de ses camarades. Moyennant l'emprunt d'un passage secret, la jeune femme arriva bien vite devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Sans un bruit, elle entra. James s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur le grand lit à baldaquin sur lequel ils passaient des heures à discuter et à s'embrasser.

- James, appela-t-elle.

- Tara ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va ! Excuse mon retard, mais je…

La jeune femme s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, regardant James avec effarement. Le jour, l'heure, leur rendez-vous, leurs habits, tout lui était familier.

- Tu n'as pas une impression de…

- Déjà vu, compléta James. Si ! Ton t-shirt, ajouta-t-il, il me semble que je l'ai enlevé alors qu'on allait faire…

- Heu, oui, je m'en souviens, rougit Tara. On allait faire l'amour quand Théo m'a contacté par esprit.

- Severus ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

- Quelle heure est-il ? s'époumona Tara.

- Trop tard, lança James en l'attrapant par le poignet. Si votre retour dans le temps a échoué, il est déjà mort.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en courant et rencontrèrent Théo au détour d'un couloir. D'un simple regard, ils prirent tous la même direction. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de bois brut du bureau de leur professeur, Severus Rogue.

- Bon, et maintenant ? Qui se lance ? s'exclama Théo.

- J'y vais en premier, lança James. Vous avez déjà assez souffert !

Le jeune Potter respira un grand coup tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le seul point positif à la situation était que l'école semblait bien calme. D'accord, ils avaient presque trois heures d'avances, mais si meurtre il y avait eu, la directrice aurait déjà dû être au courant non ?

James donna deux coups à la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent sans aucunes réponses. Le jeune homme jeta un regard en biais aux jumeaux. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air rassurés par ce silence.

- Bon, je rentre, souffla le jeune Potter.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée en fer forgée qui émit un grincement et poussa la porte. Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre. Il ne passait qu'un mince rayon de lumière entre les volets entrouverts. Une pile de copies à corriger trônait sur le bureau.

- Nulle trace de parrain, soupira Théo. Est-ce bon signe ?

- Je suppose que oui ! Si papa était venu, le corps de Severus devrait se trouver entre le bureau et la bibliothèque. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! fit remarquer Tara.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna James. Si on se met à sa recherche, cela risque d'être suspect.

- Alors, on attend ! lança Théo en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir.

James en fit de même en se vautrant dans le deuxième fauteuil et en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Tara, elle, parcouru du bout du doigt les nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

Beaucoup parlaient de potions et philtres en tout genre, de vieux sortilèges et de magie Ancienne, blanche, runique ou encore de magie noire. L'un des grimoires attira l'attention de la jeune Jedusor : _Potions et philtres des temps anciens. _

Alors que Tara feuilletait le lourd grimoire sur le bord du bureau, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

- Potter, enlevez vos pieds de ma table, immédiatement !

- Oui, monsieur, sursauta James en se levant précipitamment.

- Parrain, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

- Quelle genre d'entourloupes avez-vous encore fait pour que vous accouriez à une heure aussi avancée dans mon bureau ? railla le sorcier, une tasse de thé bouillant à la main.

- On a rien fait ! s'écria Théo. On est juste venu te voir !

Severus jeta un regard remplit de suspicion aux trois jeunes gens avant de refermer la porte et d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Et sinon, tout se passe comme tu veux aujourd'hui ? demanda Tara de la manière la plus anodine possible.

- Autant que faire se peut ! Ca irait beaucoup mieux si la plus part des copies que je corrige n'étaient recouvertes de réponses plus stupides que les autres.

- L'art des potions n'est pas donné à tout le monde, fit remarquer James.

- En effet ! en convint le sorcier.

- Tu n'as aucunes nouvelles de nos parents ni reçu la visite de l'un d'eux aujourd'hui, par hasard ? questionna Théo.

Severus le regarda suspicieusement. Il était très clair pour le maître des potions que les questions des trois jeunes gens n'étaient pas anodines. Ils cachaient quelque chose de très important semblait-il !

- Votre mère me donne de ses nouvelles toutes les semaines environs, mais sans plus ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Tania, c'était il y a un gros mois peu après la rentrée des vacances de printemps. Elle n'est restée que deux trois heures avec Tessa.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Leur mère semblait avoir pris la décision de quitter Severus peu de temps après leurs révélations sur le futur.

- C'est super tout ça ! Bon, on va te laisser, lança Théo.

- Oui, accorda Tara. On a encore plein de choses à faire avant la fin de l'école. Oh heu, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ce grimoire ?

- Bien sûr, prend tout ce que tu veux ! ajouta Severus.

James et Théo sortirent les premiers après avoir salué le sorcier une dernière fois.

- Attend une minute s'il te plaît Tara, lança-t-il au moment où la jeune femme lourdement chargée allait sortir.

- Qu'y a-t-il parrain ?

- J'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité.

- La vérité sur quoi ? questionna la jeune Jedusor.

- Ne fait pas la maligne avec moi jeune fille ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Théo, James et toi savez des choses que vous voulez cacher plus que tout. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait te faire penser une telle chose parrain ! On ne cache rien, je te jure !

- Tu mens, je le sens !

- Tu le sens ? A la bonne heure, ricana Tara, mais encore faudrait-il que tu puisses le prouver.

- Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose car j'ai tenté de m'introduire dans vos esprits, l'un après l'autre. Seulement, je n'ai réussi pour aucun de vous trois. En ce qui te concerne, c'est normal ! Tu es plus grande légilimens que moi, mais j'aurais dû passer la barrière des esprits de Théo et de James, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

- Tu vieilli, tout simplement, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin que ça.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien parce que c'est toi qui a protégé leurs esprits de mon intrusion, Tara. Toi et personne d'autre ! Pourquoi ?

Tara ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat. Elle se rendait bien compte que son parrain avait été plus malin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. De toute évidence, la jeune femme n'avait pas bien canalisé les flux de magie qui passaient de son corps à ceux de Théo et de James. Elle avait raté son coup cette fois-ci.

- Très bien. Tu m'as démasqué, inutile de nier plus longtemps. Oui, nous sommes tous les trois au courant de choses très importantes. Seulement, il nous est impossible d'en parler à qui que se soit et encore moins aux principaux concernés. Cela risquerait de réduire nos efforts et les risques encourus à néant.

- Mais enfin ! s'exclama le sorcier. Que s'est-il passé de si grave ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On a sauvé des vies.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune Jedusor sorti du bureau. James et Théo l'attendait dans le couloir.

- On a tout entendu ! s'écria son jumeau. Tu t'en es bien sortie.

- Oui, mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu ! J'ai oublié un point capital lors de notre visite.

- Lequel ?

- Severus Rogue voit tout James, absolument tout ! C'est un homme extrêmement malin dont il va falloir se méfier. Il risque de ne pas se contenter de ce que j'ai bien voulu lui dire. Seulement, il ne faut pas qu'il découvre la vérité. Ce serait bien trop risqué.

- On le garde à l'œil, assura Théo. Bon, je crois que je vais aller manger quelque chose et aller me coucher, toute cette histoire m'a exténué. Tu viens James ou tu reste avec Tara ?

- Je vais encore rester un peu, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Pas de problème ! Aller, à demain !

Le couple regarda Théo s'éloigner avant de prendre une toute autre direction.

- Où va-t-on ?

- A la tour d'astronomie, James. J'ai envie de regarder les étoiles.

- Bonne idée !

Les deux jeunes gens s'y rendirent dans le silence, agréable et reposant. Une fois sur place, Tara et James admirèrent le magnifique ciel étoilé. L'ai était doux.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupire ce qui attira le regard de James sur elle.

- Tu semble contrariée, on dirait.

- Un peu, oui ! Je…

Tara inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers son petit ami.

- En fait, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis les derniers évènements, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Tu sais, je suis née et j'ai grandi dans un univers à l'opposé du tien. Mon père n'est pas le genre d'homme qui change avec le temps, le mariage ou la paternité. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec la mort de Severus m'a prouvé qu'il ne changera jamais.

- Où veux-tu en venir Tara ?

- Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plaît. Mon père est et restera toujours un homme dangereux et cruel envers ceux qu'il hait. La preuve est qu'il n'a pas hésité à tuer un homme qui était son ami depuis plus de quinze ans. Tout ça par vengeance. Et je sais que, tout au fond de moi, je suis comme mon père.

- Non ! s'écria le jeune homme. Tu n'es pas comme ton père, Tara et tu le sais. Tu es douce, gentille, merveilleuse.

- Non, James, tout ça n'est qu'une facette, qu'un masque. La douce, la gentille et merveilleuse Tara n'est qu'une illusion que j'ai crée croyant pouvoir en faire une réalité, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- James, regarde la réalité en face ! s'énerva Tara. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois ! Je suis dangereuse pour toi et pour les autres.

- Tu mens ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire de mal à une personne innocente.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! cria la jeune femme en s'emparant de sa baguette magique en un éclair.

James n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva à terre contre le mur de pierre, la tête douloureuse et la tempe droite en sang.

- Tu vois ! ricana Tara jouant avec sa baguette du bout des doigts. Je peux faire du mal et tuer qui je veux. J'aime ça ! Il est grand temps que tu ouvre les yeux mon petit pote Potter !

- Tara, je t'en prie, murmura le jeune homme en tentant de se relever, ce n'est pas toi. Je sais ce que tu veux faire : m'éloigner de toi en me faisant croire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu n'y arriveras pas, quoique tu fasses.

James valdingua à nouveau à travers la pièce et se retrouva suspendu allongé dans le vide, les talons reposant juste sur le rebord du mur de pierre.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris on dirait ! s'exclama Tara en sautant sur le mur pour regarder le jeune Potter. Je pourrais si facilement te laisser t'écraser trente mètres plus bas. Il me suffirait d'un seul mouvement de baguette.

- Tu peux le faire ! cria James. Si tu me quittes, ma vie n'aura plus vraiment de sens et mourir de tes mains serait la plus belle des morts pour moi.

- Tu es fou ou complètement stupide ! souffla Tara avant de lever sa baguette magique.

James senti le vide s'ouvrir sous lui et la chute lui sembla interminable. Puis, un mètre avant de s'écraser sur les rochers en contrebas, tout s'arrêta. Le visage de Tara apparut à moins de cinq centimètres du sien.

- Je suis mort ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas encore, rassure-toi ! murmura-t-elle, son souffle vanillé s'écrasant sur le visage du jeune homme.

D'un coup de baguette magique, James se retrouva debout, la tête lui tournant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Pour te prouver que nous deux, ça ne représente rien à me yeux ! Tu ne représente rien, mis à part un divertissement ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de moi.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tenir loin de toi, Tara !

- Tu te trompe ! Si tu courts le risque de croiser mon chemin, je ferais passer un très mauvais moment à ton petit frère Albus, c'est clair !

- Laisse mon frère en dehors de tout ça !

- Cela ne dépend que de toi, Potter, ricana Tara avec un regard aussi dur que la pierre et aussi froid que la glace.

La jeune femme leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique et James sombra dans les ténèbres.

- Tu te réveilleras dans quelques heures avec un énorme mal de tête, James, murmura-t-elle.

Tara Jedusor lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et de quitter les lieux.

Et voilà pour vous un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a fait plaisir ! Tom et Tania sont de retour…

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine voire plus tôt si vous faites beaucoup de reviews…

Bey…

Diabo..


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien…moi, oui, c'est les vacances jusqu'au 26 aout ! _

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vient rapidement comme promis… _

_N'oubliez pas de faire des reviews…On va dire que plus il y en aura, plus cela me motivera à poster le prochain chapitre rapidement. _

_D'ailleurs, le chapitre 16 s'intitule : Le mariage tant attendu et annonces inattendues…_

_A très bientôt. _

_Diabo. _

_Chapitre 15 : Souvenirs et Remise des diplômes_

Me regardant dans le grand miroir de la Salle de bain des Préfets en Chef, je recoiffais l'une de mes belles et longues boucles de cheveux noirs corbeau. Satisfaite du résultat, je m'admirai encore une fois.

Je portais une robe de velours pourpre m'arrivant à mi-cuisse avec des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. J'avais bouclé mes longs cheveux et y avait inséré une broche d'argent en forme de serpent qui s'accordait parfaitement avec mon pendentif Serpent.

Une touche de parfum et de maquillage, et je me trouvais plus que parfaite. Je mis ma cape de sorcière sur les épaules. J'étais fin prête. Fin prête pour mon dernier jour dans cette prestigieuse école.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la remise des diplômes des septièmes années dont j'étais major de promotion. Je ne sais pas si je me sentais prête à quitter la stabilité de l'école de magie, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Cela faisait deux ans que mon frère Théo, James Potter et moi avions sauvé mon père et Severus Rogue. Deux ans s'était écoulés depuis le jour où j'ai lâchement quitté James de manière irréversible et brutale. Deux années pendant lesquelles il s'était passé tant de choses.

Flash-Back

Tournant les talons, Tara Jedusor s'éloigna en silence du pied de la tour d'astronomie où se trouvait James Potter, évanoui.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Théo Jedusor furieux qui déboula dans la Grande Salle à la rechercher de sa jumelle qui déjeunait tranquillement.

- Tara, cria-t-il en l'apercevant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Théo, répondit la jeune femme tranquillement en buvant son thé à la menthe.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ? fulmina-t-il.

- Evite de te donner en spectacle, veux-tu ? Allons discuter plus loin.

Tara Jedusor se leva avec grâce vite suivie par son jumeaux. Une fois dans un couloir désert, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers Théo.

- Alors, que veux-tu ?

- Ne fais pas ton ignorante, veux-tu ? Tu as utilisé la magie sur James et tu l'as laissé inconscient au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Il m'a tout raconté quand il est revenu en piteux état à trois heures du matin, complètement frigorifié.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si en colère. Potter n'est pas mort à ce que je sache.

- Non, c'est sûr ! Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça !

- Parce que j'en avais marre de ce pot de colle de Potter et que j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre de la manière forte.

- Ah oui, ça pour être forte, c'était fort ! Il est à l'infirmerie avec deux côtes cassées !

Tara baissa un instant les yeux se sentant honteuse et un pincement au cœur lui coupa le souffle.

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ce qu'il méritait ? répéta Théo sidéré. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est de James Potter dont on parle ! Mon meilleur ami et le garçon qui était ton petit ami y pas un jour !

- Tout ça s'est du passé ! répliqua sa jumelle en le foudroyant du regard. Jamais je n'aurais dû pactiser avec l'ennemi !

- Pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Comment peux-tu changer de vision des choses aussi vite, d'un jour à l'autre ? James Potter, ton petit ami, un ennemi ? Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis les derniers évènements, j'ai, bien au contraire, une vision très claire des choses. Je sais, à présent, que les Jedusor et les Potter n'avaient, n'ont et n'auront jamais rien en commun, s'exclama Tara avec froideur.

- Je ne te reconnais plus ma sœur ! lança Théo complètement dépassé par les propos de Tara. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer lors de ce voyage temporel pour que tu changes ainsi vis-à-vis de James ? Toi qui lui avais promis de n'aimer que lui !

- Certains évènements se sont produits, et cela a changé la distribution des cartes, Théo !

- Ne fais pas ça Tara ! Je t'en prie, ne va pas là où personne ne peut t'atteindre !

- Il le faut pourtant mon frère. Le bonheur et la sécurité de notre famille doit passer avant mes désirs. Je ne peux pas faire ça à James ni à personne d'autre !

- Mais faire quoi par Merlin, s'énerva le jeune Jedusor.

- Je ne veux pas que James ou que toute autre personne ait à supporter le poids du passé de notre famille, ait à supporter les conséquences d'un passé oublié.

Fin Flash-Back

Le simple fait de repenser à cette confrontation avec mon frère m'était douloureux. Depuis ce jour, Théo avait du mal à me regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Je sais bien qu'il m'en veut énormément d'avoir faire souffrir James aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, mais avais-je le choix ?

Ces deux années ont été très difficile. La tension entre la famille Potter et la nôtre étant à son paroxysme. Tout cela dû à notre voyage dans le temps. J'avais toujours su que sauver mon père et Severus entraînerait de lourdes conséquences.

En revanche, ce dont je n'avais pris conscience à l'époque c'est qu'en avertissant notre mère et qu'en lui donnant la chance de changer le destin des deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie, elle changerait du tout au tout.

Flash-Back

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les jumeaux et Thomas étaient rentrés de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. La mi-juillet s'avérait chaude et agréable.

Les jumeaux se trouvaient dans le kiosque, là où avait eu lieu le mariage de leurs parents. Tara lisait un livre alors que Théo admirait la beauté du paysage tout en écrivant une lettre sur un parchemin.

- Il devient long ce message ! remarqua Tara. A qui écris-tu avec autant de passion ?

- A James ! Qui d'autre à ton avis ?

- Evidemment ! Et comment va ce cher ami Potter ?

- Autant que faire se peut ! Il aide sa mère à s'occuper de son petit frère, le petit Gabriel.

- Je sais parfaitement comment s'appelle le petit dernier des Potter, inutile de me le rappeler, lança Tara cinglante.

- Excuse-moi très chère sœur ! Mais comme la vie des autres ne t'intéresse pas, j'ai pensé qu'il était bon de te rappeler certaines choses.

- Ah oui ! Et moi, je vais à mon tour te rafraîchir la mémoire ! N'oublie pas qu'il ne vous reste qu'un mois et demi, à James et à toi, pour annoncer à nos parents que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Tu es encore avec ça ! s'exclama Théo.

- Oui, encore et toujours, parce que tu ne comprends pas que c'est d'une importance capitale !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi !

- Fais-le aujourd'hui et tu verras bien, répliqua Tara avec le même petit sourire en coin qui orne les lèvres de leur père quand il sait des choses que vous ne savez pas.

- Toi et ta manière de tout savoir à l'avance, vous commencez à m'énerver. Tu veux que je le dise à papa ? Très bien. Allons-y et ne perdons plus de temps avec tout ça !

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et rentrèrent en silence au manoir.

- Où sont les parents à ton avis ?

- Si tu te servais de la magie de temps en temps Théo, tu le saurais !

- Tout le monde ne veut pas devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps Tara.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle, mais un peu d'ambition ne te ferait pas de tort ! Ils sont dans le bureau de papa d'après la provenance de leurs auras.

- Très bien. Allons-y !

Les jumeaux montèrent les escaliers tout en se regardant en chien de faïence. D'un coup, Théo s'arrêta, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- Que signifie ce stupide sourire, demanda Tara se tournant vers lui.

- Je viens juste de penser à une chose. Tu veux que je dévoile à papa mon amitié avec James. Mais, et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- Comptes-tu dire à nos parents que tu es sortie avec lui ?

- Ca jamais !

- Je m'en doutais ! s'exclama Théo. Dans le genre lâche, on ne peut pas dire que tu fais mieux.

- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de lâche Théo !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es ! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te dénoncer chère sœur.

- Tu n'oseras pas !

- Oh tu crois ? Tu n'es pas la seule à détenir des moyens de pression !

Le jeune homme grimpa le reste des marches deux à deux poursuivit par Tara.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de père quand il le saura. Il oubliera très vite mon amitié avec James à côté de ça !

- Moi aussi Théo !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, s'exclama le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa jumelle.

- Je veux dire que tu peux révéler ce que tu veux à père. J'ai déjà une explication toute prête à lui fournir contre laquelle tu ne pourras rien !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, clama son jumeau en donnant deux coups à la porte du bureau de leur père.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans aucune réponse. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur leur mère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les jumeaux ?

- On aimerait voir papa, répondit Théo. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

- Repassez plus tard. Votre père et moi-même sommes occupés à des choses importantes.

- Ce que j'ai à dire est aussi très important et cela ne peut pas attendre, argumenta Théo.

Devant l'insistance de son fils, Tania ne put que les laisser entrer. Tom se trouvait assis derrière son bureau encombré de plans et de cartes diverses marquées de plusieurs trais de couleurs et autres repères.

- Vous comptez dévaliser une banque ?

- Non Tara, tu n'y es pas du tout ! rigola son père. Alors Théo, qu'y-a-t-il de si urgent ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite jetant un regard en biais à sa jumelle confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir. Son expression neutre le déstabilisait.

- Et bien mon fils, parles ! Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non papa ! En fait, ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas beaucoup te plaire.

Le Lord fronça des sourcils en s'appuyant des coudes sur le bureau.

- Dis toujours, on verra bien ! l'encouragea-t-il.

- D'accord. Tu sais que depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard et que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, je croise souvent James Potter.

- Oui, vous êtes dans le même dortoir, je sais déjà tout ça ! s'exclama Tom en lançant à son fils un regard impénétrable qui obligea Théo à baisser des yeux sous la mimique amusée de Tara.

- Tu as toujours cru que James et moi ne nous entendions pas, mais c'est faux. Nous avons fini par nous apprécier et James a fini par devenir mon meilleur ami. Et notre amitié dure depuis près de quatre ans maintenant. Voilà, tout est dit papa !

Le Mage garda le silence à la fin de l'annonce de son fils. Son expression reflétait à la fois de la surprise et de l'incompréhension, mais aussi de la colère et de l'indignation. Tania, qui était restée silencieuse, posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari pour tenter de lui apporter tout le calme nécessaire pour éclaircir la situation.

- James Potter et toi êtes amis, murmura-t-il.

- Oui ! répondit le jeune homme toujours tête baissée.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu ne me l'apprennes que maintenant alors que cinq années se sont écoulées, siffla le Mage d'un timbre de voix contrôlé.

- Nous avions estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'attiser encore plus la tension entre nos deux familles, répondit rapidement Théo.

- Vous aviez estimé, répéta Tom. Qui ça « nous » ? Et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle, gronda-t-il en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Théo sursauta et releva la tête, obéissant à son père.

- Par « nous », je veux parler de James, de Teddy Lupin, de Victoire et Rose Weasley, de Tara et moi. Albus et Thomas n'ont été mis au courant que cette année.

- Mais c'est une vraie conspiration dites-moi, s'écria le Lord ? Et toi, Tara, tu y as participé !

- J'ai juste voulu protéger mon jumeau, répondit calmement la jeune femme. Je savais que cette pseudo amitié ne te plairais pas.

- C'est tout à fait exact ! Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, fulmina le Mage en se levant pour se placer devant son fils et l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise. J'espère que tu réalises à quel point tu me déçois Théo. Pactiser avec le fils aîné d'Harry Potter. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ta famille ?

- Je ne voulais pas te causer du tort, souffla Théo.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ! s'écria le Lord en resserrant sa poigne. Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi.

A ces mots, le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. Tara avait employé la même expression quelques semaines plus tôt pour justifier sa rupture d'avec James. Le jeune homme aveuglé par une vague de colère, se défit avec force de l'emprise de son père et le repoussa.

Théo s'avança d'un même mouvement vers sa jumelle pour l'attraper par le bras et la forcer à se lever.

- Et toi, sale petite manipulatrice, tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Théo, arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu vois papa, continua son jumeau sans plus se soucier d'elle. Ta chère petite fille chérie a aussi des choses à te cacher comme par exemple qu'elle est sortie avec Seth Avery.

Tara lui lança un regard outré, la bouche mi- ouverte de stupeur. Son frère lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « tu ne t'attendais pas à celle-là ? ».

- C'est vrai Tara ? Tu as été la petite amie de ce fils de Mangemort, de ce crétin d'Avery, demanda son père estomaqué.

- Oui, mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous d'intime papa, je te le jure.

- Oh, mais j'espère bien ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. C'est clair, jeune fille ?

- Très clair !

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas tout, intervint Théo. Notre Tara internationale a été pendant près de deux mois la petite amie de James Potter.

- Pourquoi Théo, lui demanda Tara en utilisant la magie de l'esprit.

- Pour venger James ! Après tout ce que tu lui as dit et fait, ce fou t'aime encore, répondit-il de la même façon.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle reçut une claque magistrale de la part de son père. Sous le choc, Tara vacilla et s'écroula dans les bras de son frère.

Celui-ci amorti sa chute et s'en voulu instantanément d'avoir tout dévoilé à leur père à la vue de la joue rouge écarlate de sa sœur et de sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée et coupée en deux à cause de la bague en argent de leur père.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria Tom. Je suis entouré d'une bande de menteurs qui n'ont aucune considération envers notre famille.

- Théo et Tara, comment avez-vous pu nous faire de telles choses, se lamenta Tania en s'approchant de son mari. Que vous soyez obligé de côtoyer les enfants Potter est une chose, mais que vous le fassiez de votre plein gré cela en est une autre.

- Maman, s'exclama Théo en aidant sa sœur à se relever. Est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis ? Comment veux-tu que les enfants Potter et Jedusor ne se côtoient pas ? Harry et Siri sont les parrains et marraine de Thessa. Tara et moi sommes ceux du jeune Gabriel Potter.

- C'est différent, souligna Tom bouillonnant de rage.

- Et en quoi ? Vous voulez tout faire pour vous débarrasser des Potter, mais ils font partie de notre famille. Nous sommes liés par le sang !

- Il suffit ! cria le Mage. Je vais vous faire comprendre vos erreurs dans la douleur.

- Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à moi, mais ne touche plus à ma sœur.

- Tu l'as dénoncée et ensuite, tu l'as protège, ricana le lord. Mais à quoi joues-tu mon fils ?

- J'ai omis un détail.

- Et lequel ?

- Tara est sortie avec James pour lui soutirer des informations concernant les perquisitions des Aurors au manoir.

- Continue, ça m'intéresse.

- Tara a obtenu des dates. Le 25 septembre et le 8 novembre, il y aura des perquisitions faites par Harry Potter lui-même.

- C'est vrai Tara ? lui demanda Tom.

- Oui, grimaça-t-elle en s'essuyant la lèvre avec le mouchoir que lui tendait sa mère. Je n'ai fait que manipuler Potter pour aider notre famille. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai déçu papa.

- Non ma chérie, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner, dit-il en l'a prenant dans ses bras. J'aurais dû te laisser le temps de t'expliquer au lieu de frapper ce si beau visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Tara alors que Tom lui caressait la joue. La douleur est supportable.

- Je vais t'arranger ça, lui souffla son père en l'embrassant sur le front. Quant à toi Théo, tu me déçois énormément. Pourquoi avoir déclenché ma colère contre ta jumelle. Que fais-tu du lieu magique qui vous unis depuis la naissance ? N'êtes-vous pas censé vous soutenir, vous aider et vous protéger l'un l'autre au lieu de vous battre ?

- Désolé papa, mais c'était juste une manière de venger James. Elle s'est servie de lui en prétendant l'aimer. Quand elle l'a jeté de la pire des manières, il a eu le cœur et les côtes brisées.

- Les côtes ? interrogea Tom en regardant sa fille.

- Disons que la rupture a été assez brutale pour lui ! Je devais lui faire comprendre que rien n'avait jamais compté pour moi.

- Ah ah ! Tu es bien la digne fille de ton père.

- Tom, intervint Tania, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait...fit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

- Si, c'est une excellente idée ma douce. Faisons-le venir. Il n'y aura pas meilleure occasion pour une confrontation.

Tom et Tania transplanèrent sous les yeux ébahit des jumeaux.

Fin du flash-back

Je rassemblais tranquillement mes affaires de toilette et quittais la Salle de Bain des Préfets-en-Chefs. Ayant encore une petite demi-heure devant moi, je me rendis dans les cachots, direction ma salle commune.

Sur le chemin, je croisais quelques Serpentards de mon année qui me saluaient d'un signe de tête respectueux. L'école semblait drôlement vide avec pour seuls habitants les septièmes années et les professeurs. J'approchais du mur magique et dis distinctement :

- Remise des diplômes.

Le mur disparut instantanément. Il faut dire aussi que le mot de passe était, en ce jour, commun à toutes les maisons.

- Tara, enfin te voilà, me salua Crystal.

- On se demandait où tu étais passée, rajouta Seth.

- Toujours les derniers à flâner à ce que je vois, répliquais-je.

- Et oui ! Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas, rigola Marcus.

- Alors, c'est fini ?

- Oui Crystal, c'est la fin, répondis-je tout aussi attristée.

- Je crois que ces sept années resteront gravées dans ma mémoire comme étant les plus belles de ma vie, souffla Seth.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, acquiesçais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

- En tout cas, nous te devons beaucoup Princesse, pour tout ce que tu nous as appris sur la magie.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose Marek, répliquais-je. Vous étiez déjà d'excellents sorciers.

- Tu sais que, même en dehors de ces murs, nous te resterons fidèle.

- Je n'en doute pas Crystal. Et quand le moment pour nous sera venu, je vous ferais signe, dis-je en me touchant l'arrière de l'oreille là où se trouvait la marque invisible et indolore en forme de serpent que je leur avais appliqué trois ans plus tôt.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques minutes mes amis, j'aimerais aller une dernière fois dans mon dortoir.

- On t'attend, me lança Seth.

Je mes quittais pour descendre les quelques marches menant au dortoir des filles de septième année. Je savais que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que j'y mettais les pieds. En septembre prochain, de jeunes filles de onze ans y viendront pour la toute première fois. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit pour la dernière fois.

Que va-t-il advenir de ma vie demain ? Tout avait tant changé !

Flash-Back

Tom et Tania transplanèrent sous les yeux ébahit des jumeaux. Théo se précipita vers sa jumelle pour regarder de plus près sa lèvre.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Papa n'y est pas allé de main morte !

- Je ne sens plus ma lèvre, mais je survivrais, ne t'en fais pas !

- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il lèverait la main sur toi ! Papa a tellement d'estime et d'attention pour toi que...Oh, je suis tellement désolé Tara !

- Arrête de te lamenter Théo ! Ce n'était qu'une gifle. Et de toute façon, je m'y attendais. Papa a tellement de projets et d'ambition pour moi qu'à la moindre déception, il m'en veut cruellement.

- N'empêche, si je n'avais pas voulu me venger de toi tel un gamin, c'est sur moi que papa aurait passé sa colère.

- Tu m'as aidée, au contraire ! Tu as menti à papa en lui disant que j'avais manipulé James pour obtenir des infos ce qui n'est pas le cas !

- Quand j'ai vu papa te frapper, ça m'a mis en colère et j'ai eu peur pour toi ! Alors, je n'ai trouvé que ça à lui dire ! Encore heureux que James m'a donné les dates des deux prochaines perquisitions par hibou hier !

- Oui, encore heureux ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup Théo.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai voulu te faire du mal alors que mon rôle de frère est de te protéger. Pardon pour tout Tara.

- Moi aussi, je te présente mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire et qui t'as causé du tort.

- On est quitte ?

- On est quitte !

Les jumeaux se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en signe de réconciliation. Soudain, un grand bruit provenant du parc les fit sursauter.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que... ? s'écria Tara en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Je n'y crois pas !

- Quoi ? questionna Théo en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

- Pas le temps de discuter ! Viens, lui intima Tara en l'attrapant par le bras.

Les jumeaux dévalèrent à toute vitesse les trois étages pour débouler dans le hall d'entrée. La porte d'entrée passée, les deux jeunes gens se ruèrent vers la provenance du bruit, tout proche du kiosque. Au détour d'un sentier, ils aperçurent leurs parents, baguette à la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, cria Théo en regardant son père lancer un sortilège contre l'une des façades du manoir activant automatiquement les boucliers de protection et de détection du ministère.

- Nous faisons le nécessaire Théo, répondit sa mère en envoyant à son tour un sort extrêmement puissant.

- C'est de la folie ! Vous allez faire venir les Aurors jusqu' ici.

- C'est le but mon fils, clama Tom redoublant d'effort.

- Tara, cria le jeune Thomas fraîchement arrivé, que se passe-t-il ?

- Retourne à l'intérieur Thomas et va t'occuper de Tessa. Cela risque de devenir dangereux dans les parages.

Le jeune garçon obéit sans poser de questions. Tara reporta son attention sur son jumeau et ses parents. L'impact des sortilèges sur le bouclier créait un vacarme assourdissant. La jeune femme sentait les ondes de colère provenir de son père. Elle avait déjà tout compris.

Son père voulait avoir une confrontation avec Harry Potter. Tara sorti sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers ses parents. Théo, la voyant faire, l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais aller les aider !

- Tu es folle ? Cela va nous attirer des ennuis supplémentaires dont nous n'avons pas besoin.

- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'il est temps que le ministère nous laisse tranquille et c'est le moment où jamais.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu seras renvoyée de Poudlard si jamais tu utilises la magie en dehors de l'école et en plus, contre le ministère. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Tara regarda son jumeau dans le blanc des yeux semblant peser le pour et le contre. La jeune femme soupira et rangea sa baguette magique dans l'étui accroché à la ceinture de son jeans.

- Très bien. Tu as raison ! Mais que fait-on ? Ils vont se faire arrêter par les Aurors.

- Ca, c'est sûr ! prononça une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre Jedusor firent volteface.

- Bonjour Harry, Siri, fit Tania.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils poliment.

- Tiens Potter, tu n'es pas venu avec toute ta troupe?

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus intelligent que j'intervienne personnellement avant de faire appel au ministère pour vous arrêter.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? questionna Siri.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? répéta le lord en s'avançant avec un air menaçant. Il se passe que James, votre fils et Théo sont amis depuis près de quatre ans et ce, derrière notre dos.

- Impossible, souffla Harry Potter en transplanant dans un crac sonore.

- Tu étais au courant, lança Tom à Siri restée sur place.

- Je n'étais pas la seule, répondit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Tania.

- Je pense que nos maris comprendront que nous n'avons fait que préserver l'équilibre de nos familles, répondit Tania.

Les époux Jedusor échangèrent un regard complice alors qu'un nouveau crac sonore se faisait entendre. Le sang de Tara ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle constata qu'Harry Potter tenait fermement son fils James par le bras.

- Tu ne me crois dont pas ? s'exclama Tom avec un sourire en coin.

- Je préfère l'entendre de la bouche de mon fils, protesta le Survivant.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna James. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

- Pour une raison ! J'ai besoin que tu répondes sincèrement à une question.

- Très bien, mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! s'écria James en se dégageant de la poigne de son père. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Est-ce que Théo Jedusor et toi êtes amis ?

Le jeune Potter ne parut pas surpris par la question. Il échangea un regard avec Tara, la remerciant silencieusement de l'avoir averti par légilimencie de la raison pour laquelle son père l'avait amené.

- Oui.

Harry Potter écarquilla des yeux à l'écoute de la simple réponse de son fils.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Pas de justification, s'étonna Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise papa ? Tu voudrais que je m'excuse d'être l'ami de Théo et de t'avoir omis la vérité ? Désolé, mais je n'ai rien à dire.

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi, ton propre père ?

- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien, s'indigna James. Te parler de cette amitié n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'attiser la haine entre nos deux familles.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup James, soupira le Survivant. J'attendais un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part pour tes parents qui t'ont permis d'avoir un avenir.

- Tu oublies une chose Potter, intervint Tom.

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

- Si je n'avais pas laissé tomber, si je ne m'étais pas rendu, le monde dans lequel ton fils évolue serait tout autre !

- En effet ! s'écria Harry. Ce monde aurait été meilleur si je t'avais tué quand tu m'as supplié de la faire il y a 16 ans !

- Sauf que sans moi, tu serais mort bien avant, clama Tania en se mettant entre les deux hommes.

- On t'en est reconnaissant, mais tout ça, c'est du passé, lança Siri. Aujourd'hui, vous vous dressez contre nous en touchant au bouclier de protection.

- Si vous chercher la guerre, vous l'aurez, renchérit Harry.

Après cette phrase, les quatre sorciers se mirent à crier tous en même temps se lançant dans une guerre de reproches. Les trois jeunes gens, en revanche, se contentèrent de se jeter un coup d'œil.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous nous faites vivre un enfer avec toutes ses audiences et ses perquisitions, s'écria Tania en foudroyant Harry du regard.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous l'avez méritez ? répliqua Siri.

- Ta vie aurait été toute autre si tu n'avais pas choisi de l'épouser et de la sauver Tania, rajouta Harry.

- Ma femme a fait des choix et c'est pour cela que tu respires encore aujourd'hui Potter.

- Trop aimable Tom !

Un crac sonore se fit entendre et Severus et Bella firent leur apparition.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionna Severus en plongeant sur Tania pour lui prendre des mains ce qui fit voir rouge aux jumeaux.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes sans qu'il y ait une bagarre, ricana Bella. Et qu'est-ce que les Potter fichent ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire Bella, répondit Tania.

- Vous feriez mieux de repartir avant que je ne sois obligé de vous arrêter vous aussi ! s'immisça Harry.

- Comme si cela ne te ferais pas plaisir ! répliqua Bella.

- Evidemment que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de t'arrêter et te mettre à l'ombre pour le reste de tes jours Lestrange. En revanche, je n'ai rien contre Severus qui, j'en suis certain serait content de se débarrasser de toi. Tu serais vite remplacée à ce que je vois.

A cette remarque, Severus s'écarta de Tania comme s'il venait de se brûler. Tom, qui n'avait rien loupé, pointa sa baguette magique vers le sorcier.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Severus, mais touche encore à ma femme comme tu viens de le faire et je te jure que je te tue.

- Tout ça n'a servi à rien, souffla Tara si bas que seuls Théo et James l'entendirent.

- Tara, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta James en l'a voyant trembler de tous ses membres.

- On a changé le court des choses pour eux et c'est pire qu'avant. Elle n'a rien comprit et va les faire s'entretuer encore une fois.

- Tara, tu m'entends ? demanda Théo en voulant s'approcher d'elle mais une force l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'écria James attirant l'attention des adultes.

- Oh non, souffla Harry.

- Théo ! James ! Ecartez-vous d'elle, cria Tom.

- Vous n'avez rien compris, hurla Tara laissant s'échapper une vague de magie qui propulsa Théo et James aux pieds de leur père.

- Qu'est-ce que nous n'avons pas compris Tara, demanda Severus.

- Vas-tu refaire les mêmes erreurs maman ? questionna Tara le regard brillant d'une lueur pourpre intense.

- Non, Tara, je te le jure.

- Mais de quoi parlent-elles ? se demanda Harry.

- Vous avez tous oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pas elle, clama la jeune Jedusor à tous en pointant sa mère du doigt. Nous t'avons donné une seconde chance. Nous t'avons donné l'opportunité de sauver Severus et papa de la mort.

- Je le sais Tara, et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante, s'écria Tania.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois si je considère ta relation avec Severus. Une seule fois ne t'as pas suffi ! Vous ne comprenez jamais rien de vos erreurs et ceux qui en pâtissent sont vos enfants.

- Tania, qu'est-ce que Tara et toi me caché ? questionna Tom.

- Nous te cachons ceci, papa, murmura Tara en s'introduisant dans les esprits de tous pour leur faire parvenir ses souvenirs.

- Tara, je t'en prie, arrête, hurla Tania quand elle vit dans son esprit le corps de Severus et le meurtre de Tom de la main d'Harry Potter.

- Non, il faut que tu vois maman, il faut que tous vous voyez ce que nous avons fait pour vos vies. Il faut que vous compreniez où vous conduisent la rancœur et la haine.

Les images continuèrent de défiler dans les esprits. Severus, Harry et Tom étaient les plus choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient. L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres fusilla du regard Severus alors que Bella criait :

- Tu as osé me tromper avec ma meilleure amie !

- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-il.

- Bien sûr que si, hurla Tom. Je t'ai tué !

- Calmez-vous, s'interposa Tania. C'est un passé qui n'existe plus, il est oublié.

- Parle pour toi ! cracha Tom. Maintenant que je sais ça, comme puis-je encore vous faire confiance Severus et toi. Qui me dit que tu n'entretiens pas une relation avec lui derrière mon dos.

- Tu es complètement fou !

- Arrêter, clama Harry. Vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard. Votre fille a besoin d'aide sinon elle va tout détruire avec sa magie incontrôlable.

Tom acquiesça et s'approcha de sa fille à pas lent.

- Tara, ma chérie. Je comprends bien ton malaise et les difficultés auxquelles tu dois faire face par notre faute, mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu te calme et que tu retrouves le contrôle de ta magie.

- C'est ta faute ce qui arrive papa, répondit-elle. C'est aussi votre faute Monsieur Potter ! Quand comprendrez-vous que vos enfants ont tirés un trait sur vos passés pour se tourner vers l'avenir et construire des relations d'amitié et d'amour.

- Tu sais bien que cela est impossible Tara, intervint Harry. Nos deux familles ne pourront jamais marcher main dans la main avec le passé et les souvenirs de ceux qui ont péri.

- Aucun de nous ne permettra plus jamais une amitié entre vous, renchérit Tania.

- Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous nous encouragiez Théo et moi à conserver notre amitié, s'exclama James fermement tenu par son père. Madame Jedusor, maman, pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

- A cause de beaucoup de choses James, répondit sa mère. Et tous ses souvenirs oubliés qui refont surface ne font que me convaincre davantage que rien ne pourra jamais nous réunir. Pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point j'aurais aimé que cela arrive.

- Alors, il vaut mieux en finir, clama Tara propageant de nouvelles vagues de magie qui obligèrent les autres à reculer.

- Tara, hurla son père fou de rage.

- Jamais je n'aurais dû t'écouter Théo. Jamais nous n'aurions dû les sauver. La vie serait belle maintenant et nos deux familles seraient unies. Tout ça à cause de toi Tom.

- Tara, je t'en prie, dit son père en s'approchant une nouvelle fois et en lui tendant la main. Viens avec moi !

- Si tu approches plus, je te jure que tu le regretteras Tom, s'époumona la jeune femme en levant la main gauche pour, d'un geste du poignet, envoyer son père vingt mètres plus loin aux pieds de sa femme.

- Tara, cria Bella. Comment oses-tu faire ça ? Il s'agit de ton père !

- Non, cet homme n'est pas mon père ! Jamais il ne l'a été ! Ce n'est qu'un monstre qui vaut me corrompre et m'obliger à faire des choses horribles ! Il ne voit en moi qu'un instrument de pouvoir et de puissance. Je ne suis pas sa fille.

- C'est faux Tara, tu sais que j'éprouve de l'amour pour toi, répondit Tom en se relevant tant bien que mal et en s'approchant une nouvelle fois.

- Tu mens, hurla-t-elle des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Si tu m'aimais, si vous aimiez vos enfants, vous ne feriez pas de leur vie un enfer où ni l'amitié ni l'amour n'ont leur place.

- Ecoute Tara, continua Tom, je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise période, mais tu ne dois pas laisser la place au désespoir et au doute. Je serais te guider et t'épauler pour toutes les étapes de ta vie. Je suis ton père et, à mes yeux, tu resteras à jamais ma petite fille.

- Tes belles paroles sont veines, papa ! Je ne suis pas dupe. De ta main droite, tu veux m'utiliser comme bouclier face au ministère et de ta main gauche, tu cherches à m'évincer. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! cria Tara en se munissant de sa baguette magique.

Avec des gestes d'une infinie précision et d'une grande rapidité, Tara créa une sorte de champ de force autour d'elle et de son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, paniqua Théo.

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis que je m'en sens la force, répondit Tara. Il faut que cette folie cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tara, ne fais pas ça ! intervint Harry en voulant passer le bouclier, mais sans succès.

- Si, je dois terminer ce que vous avez commencé il y a seize ans. Moi, à votre place, je l'aurais tué quand il vous a supplié de le faire.

- Tu comptes me tuer, s'exclama Tom.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne mourras pas seul ! lui souffla-t-elle. Je dois en finir.

La jeune femme leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son père qui se munit de la sienne également.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser me tuer sans broncher.

- Encore faut-il que tu sois capable de lever la main sur ta fille !

- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je dois juste t'arrêter avant que tu ne blesse quelqu'un.

- La seule personne qui sera blessée ici, c'est toi, cracha Tara qui d'un coup de poignet lança un premier sort qui surpris son père et le percuta en pleine poitrine.

- Tom ! Papa, hurlèrent Tania et Théo ensemble.

Tom tomba à genoux sous le choc et eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Tara s'approcha de lui à pas lents avant de s'accroupir à la hauteur de son père.

- Désolée, mais je crois que tu n'auras plus besoin de ceci à présent, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant sa baguette magique et de la jeter en dehors du bouclier.

- Tara, intervint James pour la première fois. Je sais que tu l'aime autant que tu le hais, mais te sacrifier pour le tuer ne rendra pas nos vies meilleures. Que fais-tu de ta mère, de tes frères, de ta sœur et de tous tes amis ?

- Ma mère se consolera bien vite ne t'en fais pas. Severus sera là pour ça ! Quand à mes frères et sœur, ils comprendront que j'ai fait ça pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas des objets dans les mains de cet homme.

- Harry, clama Siri. Il faut l'arrêter !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi !

Les époux Potter prirent leur baguette magique vite imité par Tania, Severus et Bella. Ensemble, ils s'attaquèrent au bouclier et tentèrent de le briser.

- Vous perdez votre temps. Quand vous briserez ce bouclier, il sera trop tard, sourit Tara. Quant à toi papa, j'espère que tu comprends que c'est la seule solution. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de nous laisser vivre parce que, imagine que tu arrives à tes fins, la communauté magique serait réduite à l'état d'esclavage avec pour bourreaux toi et moi.

- Il y a d'autres possibilités Tara, tu n'es pas forcée d'en arriver à cette extrémité, souffla Tom.

- Théo, mon frère, prend bien soin de Thomas et de Tessa. J'ai peur qu'ils soient beaucoup trop jeunes pour comprendre mon geste.

- Je ne peux pas Tara, clama Théo. Tu ne peux pas te donner la mort et me laisser. Tu es ma moitié Tara, ma jumelle. Si tu meurs, je n'y survivrais pas.

- Tu devras pourtant trouver une autre raison de vivre Théo. A nous deux maintenant papa.

La jeune femme se releva et, pointant sa baguette magique sur son père, récita :

_Que le sorcier présent ici,_

_Et dont l'âme est si..._

- James, non, hurla son père en l'attrapant en pleine course. C'est trop dangereux, je t'interdis de t'approcher du bouclier.

- Lâche-moi, cria le jeune homme en tentant de se dégager.

- Hors de question ! Je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser la femme que j'aime mourir devant mes yeux sans rien faire, hurla James en repoussant violemment son père.

- La femme que tu aimes, répéta Harry sidéré.

- Oui. Je suis amoureux de Tara, papa, et tu ne peux rien contre ça.

Jetant un dernier regard à son père, James marcha prudemment vers la paroi du bouclier. Il s'arrêta près de Théo, lui fit une brève accolade en lui murmurant :

- Je te ramène ta sœur.

Puis, il marcha encore quelques mètres avant de poser la main contre le bouclier. Ne sentant aucune résistance, James le traversa sans aucune difficulté sous les yeux ébahit de tous.

- Comment as-tu fais, s'étonna Tara. Il est impossible de le traverser sans mon consentement.

- J'ai laissé l'amour que j'ai pour toi me guider sans aucune peur.

- Ne t'approche pas, s'écria la jeune femme. Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu tentes de m'arrêter.

- Vas-y parce que vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus n'aura aucun sens pour moi, souffla James en s'approchant si près que la baguette de Tara lui rentrait dans les côtes.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de stupidité. Tu dois faire ta vie, mais pas avec moi. Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il y a une incompatibilité totale entre nous. Un Potter et une Jedusor, c'est de la folie.

- Tara, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes au plus profond de ton cœur.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Potter. Je pensais te l'avoir fait comprendre, cracha Tara tel du venin.

- Non, c'est faux. Ce que l'on a vécu était bien réel, répondit James en s'approchant encore forçant Tara a reculé d'un pas. Tu te souviens de toutes ces nuits à contempler les étoiles du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ? De tous nos moments de rire et de joie ? Des samedis après-midi où tu grimpais avec moi sur mon balais et que l'on survolait Poudlard ?

- Je t'en prie, arrête, supplia-t-elle alors qu'il posait une main sur le poignet de Tara pour lui faire abaisser sa baguette.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressentais rien lorsque je te serrais dans les bras, lorsque je t'embrassais et caressais ta peau si douce ?

- James, je...

- Tu as osé toucher à ma fille, s'écria le lord fou de colère.

- Vous pouvez me punir, me tuer même, cela ne changera rien an fait que j'aime votre fille, monsieur et ce avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

- Je me moque de l'amour que tu portes à ma fille. Il n'est pas réciproque de toute façon ! cracha Tom en se relevant. Mais, je te promets une chose Potter, si jamais tu touches encore à un seul cheveu de Tara, je te le ferais regretter amèrement.

- Ne menace pas mon fils, Tom, répliqua Siri.

- Qu'il ne s'approche pas de ma fille dans ce cas !

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots que Tom se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

- Non papa, c'est à toi de ne pas t'approcher de James, rectifia Tara en abaissant sa baguette. _Non James, je n'ai rien oublié_, lui dit-elle en utilisant la légilimencie. _Tous ces moments passés ensemble, les baisers et les caresses échangés, je n'ai rien oublié de tout ça ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, James. _

- Mais il fallait que tu m'éloigne, compléta-t-il.

- Oui, une vie avec moi serait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour toi.

- Laisse-moi décider seul de ce qui est bon pour moi Tara.

- Je suis vraiment désolée James.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Pour ça !

James ressentit d'un coup une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps et lui brouiller la vue. Il s'écroula sur le sol complètement paralysé par la puissante vague de magie que Tara venait de lui envoyer à travers le corps.

- James, crièrent ses parents. Que lui as-tu fais, compléta Harry furieux.

- Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Il valait mieux pour James de rester à l'écart. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé inutilement.

La jeune sorcière croisa une dernière fois le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de lever sa baguette magique vers son père et de prononcer distinctement :

_Que le sorcier présent ici, _

_Et dont l'âme est si noire, _

_Soit privé de tout pouvoir, _

_Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres. _

Une étrange lueur dorée entoura Tom Jedusor alors qu'il sentait sa magie bouillir autour de lui.

- Tara, que fais-tu ? s'enquit-il alors qu'une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos.

- Je vais te prendre tous tes pouvoirs ainsi tu ne causeras plus de tort à personne.

- C'est de la pure folie Tara, s'écria Tom. Absorber autant de magie d'un seul coup te tueras !

- C'est le but papa, mais perdre aussi vite ta magie te tueras aussi !

_Que le sorcier présent ici, _

_Et dont l'âme est si noire, _

_Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres. _

La jeune femme répéta inlassablement la formule. Tom senti toute magie quitter son corps avant de la voir passer de lui à Tara.

Le lord se sentait de plus en plus faible alors que Tara se mettait à trembler de tous ses membres et que son visage perdait toutes couleurs.

_- Pardonne-moi Grand-père, je sais que tu espérais pour moi une vie différente._

_- Il faut que tu tiennes bon ! _

_- Mes forces me quittent...tout est fini ! Aides moi..._

D'un coup, son bouclier magique s'évapora et Tom et Tara vacillèrent avant de s'écrouler d'un même mouvement. Théo se précipita vers sa jumelle et l'attrapa à temps pour amortir sa chute. Tania et Bella allèrent voir l'état de Tom tandis que les Potter se précipitaient vers leur fils.

- Tara, appela Severus qui tentait de réveiller la jeune femme dans les bras de son frère sans obtenir de réaction.

- Laisse-moi regarder, lança Siri après avoir vérifié que son fils allait bien.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? questionna Tania les larmes aux yeux la tête de son époux sur les genoux.

- Je ne sais pas trop !

- Comment ça, pas trop ? s'époumona Severus en la secouant par les épaules.

- Tara est tout simplement figée entre deux états : la vie et la mort. Son esprit ne sachant lequel choisir, éluda une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Tous se retournèrent, ébahit.

- Non, c'est impossible, s'exclama Severus. Je vous ai tué, je vous ai vu tomber de la tour.

- La magie ne connait pas de limite mon cher Severus, déclara solennellement Albus Dumbledore.

- Père, s'écria Tania en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas réel ! s'étonna Harry Potter.

- Bien sûr que si Harry, je suis bien fait de chaires et de sang.

- Cela ne se peut, souffla Tania estomaquée alors que le Mage s'accroupissait à ses côtés et posait une main sur sa joue.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant je dois m'occuper de Tom et de ma petite-fille.

Fin du Flash-Back

Je poussais un profond soupir avant de me lever et de me diriger vers l'une des fenêtres du dortoir. Repenser à cette journée me faisait froid dans le dos. Quand mon corps avait eu fini d'absorber l'entièreté de la magie de mon père, je me suis sentie prise au piège de mon propre corps.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui se passait en moi. Je n'étais ni vivante, ni morte mais plutôt dans un état second. D'un coup, une personne m'a ôté le surplus de magie que j'avais dans le corps et je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard.

Et la première personne que je vois en ouvrant les yeux n'est autre que mon supposé défunt grand-père. La magie est une chose étonnante, m'avait-il dit lorsqu'il nous eut remis sur pied James et moi. Grand-père nous avait alors expliqué la chose la plus farfelue qui soit.

Flash-Back

Théo Jedusor était assis au chevet de sa sœur. Tania et les Potter se trouvaient dans la pièce commune des jumeaux. Tom, après avoir subi quelques soins d'Albus Dumbledore, s'était très vite remis. Il s'occupait maintenant d'expliquer à Thomas l'état de sa sœur aînée.

Théo posa une main sur le front de Tara. Celle-ci dormait depuis plus de deux heures après que leur grand-père l'ait ramenée de son état second.

- On dirait que la fière est tombée, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vais analyser son état, répondit Albus Dumbledore en se munissant de sa baguette magique de Sureau.

Un rayon bleu entoura le corps de la jeune Jedusor. Théo ne quittait pas des yeux le mage.

- Alors, Tara va s'en sortir ?

- Oui, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes, sourit Albus.

- Merlin soit loué, rigola Théo. Je vais prévenir les autres.

- Oui, vas-y !

- Au fait grand-père ?

- Oui qu'y-a-t-il ?

- C'est bon de te voir bien que je n'y comprenne rien !

- Ne t'en fais pas, les explications viendront en temps et en heure.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce.

- Théo, que se passe-t-il ? demanda son père qui venait d'entrer avec Thomas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Grand-père vous fais juste savoir que Tara va se réveiller dans quelques minutes.

- C'est vrai ! s'écrièrent en même temps Tania, James et Thomas.

- Oui, vous pouvez tous venir !

James se leva précipitamment, mais fut stopper dans son élan par Tom Jedusor.

- Ecoute jeune homme, commença-t-il, j'ai bien compris la nature de tes sentiments pour ma fille, et je respecte cela. Seulement, je te prierais de calmer tes ardeurs.

- Il a raison James, accepta Siri. Tara doit être encore faible. Il ne faut pas que tu l'as fatigue.

- D'accord, je me calme, acquiesça le jeune homme. Puis-je voir Tara, s'il vous plaît, Madame et Monsieur Jedusor ?

Les époux Jedusor échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Nous n'y voyons pas d'inconvénient, répondit Tom.

James et ses parents entrèrent à la suite des Jedusor. Tara commençait à s'agiter dans son lit.

- Elle se réveille, sourit Albus.

- Je n'en reviens pas toujours que tu sois là, souffla Tania en allant aux côtés de son père. Il y a tellement de chose qu'il faut que je te dise, tellement à faire pardonner.

- Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça ma fille, répondit-il en l'a serrant brièvement dans ses bras puis en lui prenant la main.

- Grand-père, appela Tara qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

- Je suis là ma fille, répondit-il en prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé alors !

- Non. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatiguée et mon corps est rempli de courbatures.

- Severus et Bella sont en train de te préparer quelques potions pour que tu te sentes mieux, informa son père.

- C'est gentil à eux, répondit Tara en ne le regardant pas.

- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais !

- Je sais maman, pardonne-moi !

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner ma chérie.

- Où est James ? demanda Tara.

- Je suis ici, répondit-il en approchant avec ses parents.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ton grand-père m'a remis sur pied ne t'en fais pas.

- Désolée de t'avoir envoyé une telle décharge d'énergie, mais c'était pour ton bien.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! En revanche, je crois que tu dois des excuses à tout le monde pour avoir attenté à tes jours.

- Je sais, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je devrais être morte, et toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle froidement en regardant son père.

- Oh que si ça a marché, enfin partiellement, intervint Harry Potter. Ton père est aussi inoffensif qu'un Moldu.

- C'est vrai ! s'étonna Tara. Ça veut dire que...

- Tu as absorbé toute ma magie, oui, lui confirma son père.

- Impossible !

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde alors, souffla Tom en se munissant de sa baguette magique et en pointant le livre sur la table de chevet de Tara. _Wingardium Leviosa ! _

Le livre resta à sa place sans bouger d'un seul centimètre.

- Tu es un Moldu, ricana nerveusement Tara. Donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna-t-elle à son père qui s'exécuta.

La jeune femme pointa également le livre et répéta la même formule que son père. D'un coup, le livre, mais aussi la lampe et la table de chevet s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- Ta magie est bien plus développée, informa Albus. Tu vise le livre, mais ta magie atteint aussi les choses avec lesquelles il est en contact.

- Je n'y comprends rien, s'exclama Tara en annulant le sort. Cette formule devait nous tuer puisqu'il n'est pas viable pour un sorcier de perdre sa magie et pour un autre d'en absorber trop d'un coup. Mais ni papa ni moi ne sommes morts et toi, tu as ressuscité. J'ai besoin que tu m'explique grand-père.

- Et bien, quand la magie de ton père a circulé de son corps au tien cela a créé une sorte de déséquilibre magique.

- J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus, intervint James assis avec Théo et Thomas de part et d'autre du lit de Tara. L'équilibre magique existe quand chaque être et créature magique et non magique reste avec la même dose de magie ou non dans le corps. Mais quand un sorcier perd sa magie au profit d'un autre ou d'un Moldu, cela crée un déséquilibre.

- Exacte James, sourit Albus Dumbledore.

- D'accord, mais cela n'explique pas votre présence ici, intervint Siri.

- Et bien, lorsque Tara a compris qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre, elle a demandé mon aide.

- Tu as vraiment entendu mon appel, s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu et inconsciemment, tu m'as fait venir auprès de toi.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'au moment même où j'absorbais la magie de papa, j'ai dégagé assez d'énergie pour te faire revivre à cause de ce déséquilibre magique.

- Oui, c'est bien cela !

- C'est complètement fou, souffla Harry. Vous m'aviez toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à la magie, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru !

- Donc, vous voilà de retour, lança Tom à son beau-père.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Bella se racle la gorge.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre cet échange très productif, mais voici les potions demandées.

- Tu arrives à point nommé marraine, sourit Tara en buvant les deux potions qu'elle lui tendait.

- Il y a une potion antidouleur et une autre pour fortifier ton organisme. Severus va bientôt terminer celle pour les courbatures.

- Parfait, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Remercie parrain pour moi.

- D'accord, sourit-elle. A tout à l'heure !

Bella sorti de la pièce en silence. Tara grimaça dès que la porte se fut refermée.

- Ca ne va pas, lui demanda Tom.

- Les potions n'ont aucun effet !

- C'est parce que tu as trop de magie en toi, expliqua Albus. Il faut que tu rendes à ton père sa magie, mais par petites doses sinon cela vous tuera tous les deux.

- Très bien, commençons tout de suite alors, lança la jeune femme en prenant appui sur son père pour quitter le lit. Où est ma baguette magique ?

- Oh, c'est moi qui l'ai, s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai ramassée quand tu es tombée inconsciente.

- Merci beaucoup d'y avoir pensé, dit Tara en s'avançant vers lui pour la prendre, mais à peine fit-elle un pas que, trop faible, elle s'écroula.

Harry, plus rapide que Tom, l'a rattrapa.

- C'est bon, je te tiens, sourit-il.

- Merci Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, s'exclama Tom.

- C'est bon papa, répondit Tara avec un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa à personne. Monsieur Potter contrôle la situation je crois.

La jeune femme se plaça le dos contre le torse d'Harry qui l'a soutenait par un bras lui cintrant la taille. Tara renversa la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule gauche du Survivant.

Les voir aussi étroitement enlacés mettait mal à l'aise Siri et Tania alors que la jalousie montait chez James et Tom.

- J'ai besoin de souffler deux minutes avant de commencer, souffla Tara.

- Prends ton temps, je te tiens fermement, murmura Harry contre son oreille.

- Grand-père, comment doivent-ils procéder ? demanda Théo.

- Il s'agit d'une sorte de rituel. Dans l'ancienne magie, on appelle cela le transfert des mains liées.

- En quoi cela consiste, questionna Tom qui ne quittait pas des yeux Harry et sa fille détestant de plus en plus leur proximité.

- Tara et toi devez être face à face, les mains croisées et jointes. C'est moi qui me chargerais de la formule.

- Je suis prête, clama Tara.

De sa main droite, elle prit la main gauche de son père et fit de même avec l'autre main. Albus plaça la baguette de Tara et celle de Tom en lévitation au-dessus de leurs mains jointes. Chaque baguette pointant le maître de l'autre.

- Cela risque d'être assez désagréable voire légèrement douloureux pour toi Tara, mentionna Albus. Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous lâchez pas les mains.

- Compris, dirent ensemble le père et la fille.

- Parfait. Commençons !

Albus posa sa main droite au-dessus des baguettes en lévitation. La gauche se mit au niveau des mains liées de Tom et de Tara.

_Oyez maintenant les paroles du sorcier, _

_Les secrets dans la nuit sont cachés, _

_Afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie, _

_Les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici, _

_En cette nuit et en cette heure, _

_J'invoque le pouvoir supérieur. _

Tout d'un coup, l'aura magique de Tom et celle de Tara purent être visible à l'œil de tous. Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'un noir d'encre aussi sombre que les abysses. Celle de Tara, en revanche, étant d'un blanc si pur qu'il en était aveuglant hormis une seule petite partie qui s'assombrissait jusqu'à être aussi noire que celle de Tom.

- Les ténèbres et la lumière, les premiers luttant pour corrompre le second, murmura Harry face à cet étrange spectacle.

Ses paroles n'échappèrent à personne et surtout pas à Tara et à Tom. La jeune femme faiblit un peu alors le Survivant raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Tara.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura Harry à l'oreille, je te promets de rester avec toi jusqu'au bout.

Albus Dumbledore lui lança un regard plein de malice auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire. Soudain, le Mage reprit :

_Que la sorcière présente ici, _

_Et qui a absorbé tant de pouvoir, _

_Les rendent à ce sorcier en partie, _

_Avant que ne soit perdu tout espoir. _

Brusquement, Harry senti Tara se crisper et commencer à trembler. Son visage perdit toutes couleurs et la jeune femme commença à haleter ce qui inquiéta sa famille ainsi que Siri et James.

- Je ne peux pas continuer, souffla-t-elle difficilement en grimaçant de douleur.

- Il faut que tu tiennes bon, répondit Albus. Courage !

- C'est trop douloureux pour Tara, remarqua Harry. Il me semblait que cela devait être juste très désagréable.

- En effet, constata le Mage. Il semble que j'ai sous-estimé la puissance de la magie de Tom même lorsque celle-ci est fragmentée en petite partie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus celui d'autrefois que j'ai perdu de ma force, cracha Tom à l'adresse de son beau-père.

- C'est ce que je constate en effet, murmura Albus. Je pensais pourtant que tu finirais tôt ou tard par t'affaiblir peu à peu.

- Tu me sous-estime Dumbledore !

- Non Tom. Te sous-estimer a été une erreur que j'ai commise quand tu n'étais encore qu'un élève de Poudlard. Sache que je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Tara poussa soudainement un petit cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Puis, la jeune femme se figea dans les bras d'Harry.

- Tara, appela son père. Tout va bien ?

Sa fille ne répondit pas, mais commença à s'agiter et à pousser des cris alors qu'une petite sphère blanche de la taille d'un Cognard sortait progressivement de sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James.

- Ma magie, répondit Tom.

- Lâche-moi papa, hurla Tara d'un coup en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

- Il faut que tu tiennes bon, clama celui-ci fermement.

- Ca fait trop mal ! s'époumona-t-elle tandis que la sphère avançait encore.

- Papa, intervint Théo, lâche-là ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle souffre horriblement ?

- Non Théo, sûrement pas ! Si ta sœur n'avait pas fait l'idiote, tout ceci ne lui arriverait pas ! Ce sera bientôt terminer.

Harry Potter lança un regard mauvais à son ennemi qui le lui rendit tout aussi férocement. Tara continuait à pousser des cris à chaque mouvement de la sphère. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus noire au fur et à mesure qu'elle quittait le corps de Tara.

- Courage ma fille, souffla Tania en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

La jeune femme poussa un dernier hurlement à glacer les os au moment où la sphère sortait définitivement de son corps pour rentrer dans celui de Tom sans la moindre douleur.

Tara s'écroula dans les bras d'Harry, épuisée, le corps secoué de spasmes et ruisselant de sueur. Ses frères et Tania se précipitèrent sur elle. Albus Dumbledore se dépêcha d'analyser son état général.

- Comment va-t-elle ? questionna James derrière le groupe.

- Elle va bien, mais elle est très éprouvée physiquement. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Tara tenta bravement de se relever, mais en vain.

- Attends, lui souffla Harry. Je vais te porter jusqu'à ton lit.

La jeune femme acquiesça et passa ses bras autour du coup du Survivant alors que celui-ci la soulevait avec une grande facilité.

- Dites-moi Albus, lança Tom. Combien de fois peut-on faire ce rituel ? A quelle fréquence ?

- Pas plus de deux fois par mois étant donné que c'est extrêmement douloureux pour Tara.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour accélérer la cadence des transferts ? insista Tom.

Cette question fit voir rouge à Harry qui quitta le chevet de Tara pour aller empoigner Tom par le col de sa chemise avant de lui coller une droite en pleine mâchoire à la surprise générale.

- Quel genre de père es-tu pour ne te soucier que de ta petite personne alors que ta fille souffre ? cracha-t-il en soulevant Tom pour mettre leur visage à même hauteur. Tara mérite bien mieux que le peu d'attention intéressée que tu daigne lui accorder.

Harry relâcha d'un coup le Lord qui, surprit, se retrouva étalé sur le sol.

- Je te préviens Tom, menaça Harry. Si jamais tu refais un seul pas de travers, je te pulvériserais ce qui ne sera pas bien difficile puisque tu n'as pas toute ta magie. Médite bien ce que je te dis et fais extrêmement attention.

Harry retourna sans un mot de plus au chevet de Tara qui, comme les autres, le regardait d'un air étonné.

- Ca fait du bien, répondit-il comme pour se justifier avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas, rigola Tara.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? lui demanda Harry.

- Pas très bien, mais ça va aller mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Potter.

- Il vaut mieux que nous l'a laissions se reposer, constata Albus.

- Oui, acquiesça Tania en jetant un regard en coin à son mari assis dans l'un des petits fauteuils la lèvre en sang. Allons-y les enfants.

Théo et Thomas sortirent suivit par leur mère après avoir embrassé Tara.

- Nous allons y aller aussi, annonça Siri. Dit au revoir James.

Le jeune homme s'avança près de Tara qui lui tendit la main. Surpris, James la lui serra avec un air triste.

- Repose-toi bien !

- Merci. On se verra à la rentrée, au revoir, répondit-elle avec détachement.

Alors que les Potter prenaient congé, Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers Tara qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête à sa demande silencieuse.

- Tara, je...

- Ecoute papa, interrompit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'entamer une conversation avec toi maintenant. Je suis fatiguée et je crois que tu en as assez fais pour tout un millénaire.

- Très bien, dit-il froidement en quittant la chambre.

Tara soupira de soulagement et se retourna vers son grand-père.

- Il y a une chose que tu ne m'as pas dites n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as deviné ? constata Albus.

- Evidemment. Le déséquilibre magique que j'ai causé t'a ramené à la vie, mais si je rends toute sa magie à mon père, cela va t'affaiblir et tu vas mourir de nouveau quand tout sera terminé.

- En effet, je vais mourir, mais si tu ne rends pas sa magie à Tom, c'est toi qui va mourir Tara. Et entre nous deux, le choix est vite fait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures grand-père ! J'ai besoin de toi. Maman a besoin de toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons quelques années devant nous avant la fin. Dors maintenant. Je serais là demain matin à ton réveil.

Albus Dumbledore embrassa Tara sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. La jeune femme quitta son lit pour aller prendre un bain afin d'apaiser ses courbatures. Après avoir pataugé pendant une bonne demi-heure, Tara revêtit un short et un petit top avant d'aller se coucher et de prendre une potion de sommeil. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme ne se réveille en sursaut, le visage en sueur.

Tara se senti quelque peu désorientée et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Revenant vers sa chambre, elle constata qu'il n'était que six heures du matin et décida donc de se recoucher et de s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Une petite heure seulement s'écoula pendant laquelle la jeune Jedusor somnola quand, soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule nue la faisant sursauter à nouveau.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- J'ai été un peu surprise, c'est tout, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tu te sens mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Bien mieux, oui, mais je...les potions ont fait leur effet.

- Tant mieux, j'en suis heureux.

- Vraiment ?

- Cela t'étonne on dirait !

- Un peu, oui ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude que vous vous souciez de moi ou d'un autre membre de ma famille. J'ai toujours pensé que vous me considériez comme une menace pour votre famille et pour la communauté magique.

- C'est vrai, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai été aveuglé par le ressentiment que j'ai toujours éprouvé pour ton père et que j'éprouverais sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Je comprends que vous n'aimiez pas mon père, mais qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire pour m'avoir demandé tout à l'heure si vous pouviez passer me voir à l'aube ? Dites-moi tout Monsieur Potter.

Le Survivant regarda Tara droit dans les yeux. Il avait toujours trouvé que la jeune Jedusor était une personne étonnante et étrange. Il lui était souvent arrivé de se demander si Tara Jedusor n'avait pas comme qui dirait une double personnalité.

D'un côté, elle pouvait être souriante, douce, gentille et pleine de joie de vivre et d'un autre côté, elle pouvait se montrer froide, manipulatrice et cruelle. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait enfin compris.

- Monsieur Potter ? appela Tara.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

- Cela ne fait rien. Vous me disiez que vous aviez été aveuglé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais que ce n'est plus le cas. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Et bien, hier après-midi, quand tu as pris la décision de mourir pour tuer ton père en lui ôtant toute magie, j'ai pris conscience de toute la difficulté que cela devait être pour toi d'être aux yeux de ton père une sorte d'instrument à travers lequel il insuffle sa volonté. Tu as voulu te libérer de son emprise et pour cela, tu n'as vu que la mort pour seule échappatoire.

- Il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être prisonnière de ma propre vie à cause de la pression morale que je subis de mon père. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il attend de moi.

- Pourquoi le laisses-tu t'étouffer de la sorte ?

- C'est mon père. Et quoi qu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, il le restera toujours et je lui dois respect et obéissance. Papa a toujours voulu contrôler ma vie et celle de mes frères, choisir à notre place les gens à fréquenter ou non, à haïr certaines catégories de personnes.

- Comme les Nés-Moldus ? constata Harry en se rappelant à quel point Tara pouvait haïr Hermione.

- Exactement. Seulement, Théo et James ont passés au-dessus de tout ça en devenant amis et en oubliant de qui ils sont les fils. Théo a toujours été plus sage et plus ouvert d'esprit aux différences que moi, il ressemble tant à maman.

« Moi, en revanche, il m'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps et commettre un nombre incalculable d'erreurs pour m'apercevoir que le chemin sur lequel m'a mis mon père n'est peut-être pas le bon. »

- Tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle Tara Jedusor, murmura Harry. Hier, quand j'ai aperçu ton aura et celle de Tom, j'ai été étonné de constater que la tienne était d'un blanc tellement pur contrairement au noir profond de l'aura de ton père.

- Les Ténèbres et la Lumière, les premiers luttant pour corrompre le second, se souvint Tara.

- Exactement, approuva Harry. J'ai compris que ton père essaye de te corrompre parce qu'une petite partie de ton aura est bien plus obscur que le reste.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire exactement ? questionna Tara. Que je suis une sorte d'ange déguisé en démon ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais oui, rigola Harry. J'ai enfin compris que la seule menace c'est ton père, que ce soit pour tes frères, ta sœur et toi.

- Je suis ravie que vous compreniez à présent la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, mais cela ne changera absolument rien à ma vie.

- Ne crois pas ça ! s'exclama Harry. Je vais te faire une promesse.

- Ah oui, et laquelle, ricana la jeune femme dédaigneuse.

- Je vais te promettre de tout mettre en œuvre pour que Tom et son influence négative ne t'empêche pas d'avoir la vie que tu veux et que tu mérites. Il n'a pas le droit de choisir à ta place.

- Vous voulez devenir une sorte d'ange gardien, sourit Tara.

- En quelque sorte oui, rigola Harry. D'ailleurs, à partir de ce jour, la porte de ma maison t'est, à tes frères et à toi, grande ouverte. Si tu as le moindre problème, viens nous trouver Siri et moi.

- Vous êtes sérieux, s'étonna Tara.

- Très sérieux. Ecoute Tara, j'ai commis pendant quinze ans l'erreur de vous faire porte à tes frères et à toi le poids de nos erreurs passées. J'ai trop longtemps laissé ma haine envers ton père et ses sbires m'aveugler et, à cause de ça, vous avez eu une enfance difficile. Peux-tu me pardonner pour tout ça ?

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, souffla Tara. On fait tous des erreurs et des choix qui ont un impact non seulement sur notre vie, mais aussi sur celle des autres. Je n'ai pas à vous blâmer. Je suis bien responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, donc croyez-moi, il n'y a rien à pardonner.

- Tu es vraiment une jeune femme brillante et épatante. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Albus Dumbledore. La même sagesse et la même bonté coulent en toi. Lui aussi ne voit que le bon côté chez les autres, sourit le Survivant. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois ma fille plutôt que celle de Tom. J'aurais été si fier d'être ton père.

- Merci, murmura Tara en plongeant dans les bras d'Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos paroles me touchent. Merci encore d'être là avec moi. Merci pour votre aide.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés avant que Tara ne s'écarte.

- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant que votre femme ne s'aperçoive de votre absence.

- Siri sait que je suis ici, mentionna Harry, je ne lui cache jamais rien. Mais je ne suis pas venu seul. Tu peux venir !

Le jeune James Potter entra alors dans la chambre quelque peu gêné.

- Salut Tara, murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, souligna Harry ? Je vais vous laisser.

Le Survivant se leva du lit de Tara en pressant la main de celle-ci comme pour lui donner du courage. Puis, en arrivant à la hauteur de son fils, Harry posa la main sur son épaule en murmurant :

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Ne la laisse jamais filler.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sorti les laissant seuls.

- On peut dire que ton père est bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le paraît, rigola Tara voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est vrai oui, acquiesça James, il lui aura fallu un peu de temps pour enfin comprendre la situation.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout suivi, ton père accepte qu'il y ait de l'amitié entre les enfants Potter et les enfants Jedusor.

- Et oui, rigola James, qui l'aurait cru ?

- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour votre amitié à Théo et toi, constata la jeune Jedusor en quittant son lit pour aller se poster face à la grande fenêtre qui menait à une immense terrasse. Bien sûr, il reste mon père, mais tôt ou tard, il devra bien se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourra jamais nous empêcher de nous fréquenter.

- C'est aussi une bonne nouvelle en ce qui nous concerne, tu ne trouves pas ? ajouta le jeune homme en la rejoignant et en se plaçant derrière elle pour lui enlacer la taille.

Tara se laissa aller tout contre lui, la tête renversée sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne lui fasse face et ne le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu es si belle, souffla James béat d'admiration alors que l'une de ses mains caressait la joue de la jeune femme.

Ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, James se pencha vers elle pour unir leurs lèvres en un doux baiser.

- James, je…

- Chut, tais-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres la faisant gémir.

Dans son élan, James passa un bras autour de la taille de Tara et un autre sous les genoux de celle-ci avant de la soulever.

- James, s'écria-t-elle surprise. Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la couchait sur le lit.

- Arrête de poser des questions et laisses-toi aller pour une fois, rigola-t-il en s'allongeant sur elle après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

La jeune Jedusor embrassa avidement James tout en passant les mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Le jeune homme quitta les lèvres de sa belle pour parsemer son cou et sa clavicule de baisers.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en revenant vers ses lèvres.

Le jeune Potter aventura ses mains sur la poitrine et sur les fesses de Tara qui baladait ses doigts sous le t-shirt de son amoureux.

- Ça te gêne, sourit-il contre ses lèvres en se redressant pour enlever son vêtement.

- Tu es plus musclé qu'avant, constata Tara en palpant ci et là quelques muscles.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de sport ces derniers temps. Ça m'a permis de m'occuper et d'essayer de ne pas trop penser à toi, avoua-t-il.

- Je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir, je le sais ! Et j'en suis désolée James, dit-elle en se redressant et en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça James.

- Mais pourquoi pas ? Mon père nous donne sa bénédiction. Pourquoi se priver d'être enfin ensemble aux yeux de tous ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon père ne sera jamais d'accord que nous entretenions ce genre de relation.

- Et alors ? questionna James en la prenant dans ses bras. Mes parents sont d'accords. Ta mère suivra le mouvement et quant à ton père, il lui faudra du temps, mais il s'y fera.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas, s'écria Tara. Mon père a été très clair. Si jamais tu t'avises de ne toucher qu'à un seul de mes cheveux en sa présence, il te le fera regretter.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! clama James.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi Tom Jedusor est capable, moi si ! S'il nous voit ensemble, il te tuera James et personne, pas même ton père, ne pourra l'arrêter. Papa ne sait pas que je suis amoureuse de toi James et il ne doit jamais le savoir. Jamais, tu m'entends ?

- Cela veut dire que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble ? s'exclama le jeune Potter. Pourquoi ne pas le faire, mais en secret alors ?

- Cela ne tiendra jamais ! lança Tara catégoriquement. Comment fera-t-on pour recevoir nos familles respectives si mes parents ne peuvent pas savoir que nous vivons ensemble sous le même toit ? Et pour notre mariage ? Et pour avoir des enfants ? J'aurais dû mal à expliquer à mon père pourquoi je suis enceinte si, pour lui, je n'ai aucun homme dans ma vie !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, concéda-t-il, mais nous nous aimons et parce que nos familles sont ennemies, cela nous est interdit ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! Il y a forcément une solution.

Tara Jedusor se tourna vers James Potter, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, James, il y en a une !

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Ce jour-là, j'avais eu la brillante idée d'utiliser la magie de mon père qui circulait dans mon corps pour nous aider. J'avais trouvé un moyen de nous voir sans être vu. Avec l'aide et l'accord de grand-père, nous avions mis au point un puissant Portoloin ainsi qu'un retourneur de temps.

Le premier objet nous permettait de quitter Poudlard sans alerter les boucliers de protection et d'atterrir directement dans la chambre de James dans la demeure des Scott. Harry et Siri avaient très vite approuvés cette idée puisqu'elle leur permettait de voir plus souvent leur fils.

Le second objet nous permettait de passer plus de temps ensemble tout en ne ratant aucune heure de cours, aucun match de Quidditch, aucune sortie scolaire. Chaque journée était pour ainsi dire dédoublée.

Chaque moment passé ensemble, dans les limites de ce que la décence permet, était magique et avait le goût de l'interdit. Le plus dur fut de cacher notre relation à nos frères. En effet, seuls grand-père, Harry et Siri étaient au courant pour nous préserver des éventuelles représailles de mon père.

Cela a tenu pendant nos deux dernières années scolaires avec des hauts et des bas. James avait parfois du mal à accepter notre manque d'intimité physique, mais il sait qu'il m'est impossible de lui en offrir plus tant que je ne serais pas en mesure de le préserver de mon père.

De lassitude, je soupirais. Ma relation avec mon père n'était pas, comment dire ? Nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme depuis que je lui ai pris sa magie et ait tenté de le tuer. Mais dois-je lui en vouloir ? Oh, il a bien compris que j'ai fait ça pour lui échapper et ainsi éviter un destin funeste.

Seulement, Tom Jedusor n'est pas le genre d'homme dont on peut contester l'autorité sans en subir les conséquences. J'ai eu droit à une conversation on ne peut plus désagréable pendant laquelle père m'a répété encore et encore oh combien je l'avais déçu et humilié, m'avait mainte fois demandé comment j'avais pu le réduire au statut de simple Moldu, etc.

Rien de bien constructif étant donné qu'il ne veut rien savoir du mal qui m'habites ! J'aime toujours mon père quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Seulement, ce n'est plus sur lui que je peux compter à présent. Du moins, plus autant qu'avant.

Autant ma relation avec mon père s'est désagrégée autant celle avec Harry Potter n'a fait que m'étonner. A chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de lui, il a répondu à mon appel. Mon rapprochement envers Harry – il m'a de l'appeler par son prénom – n'a pas beaucoup plu à mon père, mais que peut-il y faire ?

Harry est devenu une sorte de père de substitution et il m'aide énormément à me préserver de la mauvaise influence que père peut avoir sur moi. Il n'empêche, la vie pour mes frères et moi est devenue beaucoup plus facile depuis que grand-père est revenu et qu'Harry Potter est devenu notre allié.

Plus de perquisitions, plus d'audiences, plus rien du tout. Les seuls qui doivent encore se présenter au ministère sont Bella et papa. Quoi de plus normal ? J'arrêtais enfin de rêvasser et je rejoignis mes camarades.

- Te revoilà, me lança Sylvianna.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller ou on sera en retard, avertit Marcus.

- Désolée, je vous ai fait attendre, m'excusais-je.

- Pas grave ! La nostalgie, on connaît tous, rigola Seth.

D'une humeur joyeuse, nous quittâmes notre salle commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Des dizaines d'élèves en robes et en chapeau pointu s'installaient selon l'ordre alphabétique. Les familles et amis étaient placés tout au fond. Comme mes camarades, je cherchais mes parents des yeux.

Pas très difficile à trouver ! Personne ne s'était assis aux places qui entouraient mon père ! Bon sang, quelle exclusion ! et ce n'était pas le seul. Les épouses et enfants des Mangemorts emprisonnées ou morts étaient aussi mis à l'écart.

- C'n'est pas la joie ! commenta Crystal.

- Non, en effet ! Mais cela ne l'a jamais été, répondis-je. Je reviens !

Me frayant un passage à travers la foule compacte, je rejoignais mes parents ainsi que Thomas et Tessa.

- Ah, voilà notre diplômée, s'exclama mon père en m'apercevant.

- Tout va comme vous voulez, leur demandais-je en leur faisant l'accolade.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit ma mère plus radieuse que jamais.

- Savez-vous où est Théo ?

- Avec James, ils cherchent leurs places, me répondit une voix dans mon dos.

- Harry ! Siri ! m'exclamais-je. Contente de vous voir !

- Tu es très en beauté, me complimenta le Survivant.

- Merci, mais je crois que tu exagères, le remerciais-je en embrassant Albus, Lily et mon petit filleul adoré, Gabriel.

Mes parents saluèrent poliment les Potter alors que ceux-ci, à la surprise générale, prenaient place aux côtés de ma famille, Harry étant à côté de mon père.

- Est-ce que l'on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez deux hommes étonnant ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, je m'éclipsais en vitesse pour rejoindre mon jumeau qui, apparemment, avait trouvé nos places.

- Te voilà enfin ! souffla-t-il.

- Du calme, il n'y a pas le feu au lac !

- C'est une expression Moldue ça, s'étonna mon frère.

- Oui en effet ! Et alors ?

- Alors, je trouve que les Potter t'influence trop !

- Tu peux parler ! répliquais-je. Ton meilleur ami est le fils aîné Potter !

- Oh, tais-toi ! Ca va commencer !

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle alors qu'Albus Dumbledore s'avançait vers le pupitre. Il était l'invité d'honneur de cette journée de remise des diplômes. Grand-père nous repéra, Théo et moi, et nous fit un clin d'œil. Nous lui sourîmes en retour. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel choc se fut pour la communauté magique de le voir revenir à la vie. Bien sûr, savoir que j'en étais responsable, n'avait pas changé l'opinion des sorciers sur ma famille.

- Chers élèves et chers parents, aujourd'hui est un jour unique dans la vie de nos jeunes diplômés. Ils quittent le chemin de l'école pour en commencer un autre. Un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre dès aujourd'hui pour eux. Mais pour en parler mieux que moi, j'invite à venir me rejoindre le major de cette promotion 2017 : Miss Tara Erika Jedusor.

La jeune femme se leva et s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade sous les applaudissements des parents, élèves et professeurs.

- Merci Monsieur, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait brièvement dans ses bras.

Tara prit place derrière le pupitre faisant face à ses camarades et à leurs familles. Jetant un coup d'œil à son père, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- Aujourd'hui, une page de notre vie se termine et une autre commence. Mais aucun de nous ne pourra oublier les moments passés dans ce château car nous sommes tous liés les uns aux autres que ce soit par de profondes amitiés, par un amour sincère ou par une intense animosité.

« Aujourd'hui, nos parents ont les yeux rivés sur nous. Ils aimeraient savoir ce que nous comptons faire maintenant que nous sommes devenus de jeunes sorcières et sorciers prêts à utiliser tout leur savoir magique pour aider, protéger, sauvegarder et enrichir notre communauté magique.

Petits, nous leur avions répondu ministre de la magie, joueur de Quidditch professionnel ou encore directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier et, comme ce fut mon cas, dresseur de dragons. »

Une multitude de rires si fit entendre chez les élèves, chacun se rappelant ce qu'il voulait être étant petit.

- Seulement, aujourd'hui, ils attendent de nous une vraie réponse et la voici : nous n'en avons aucune idée tout simplement parce que la vie est beaucoup trop courte pour ne se limiter qu'à une seule chose.

« Nous devrions avoir le choix de nous tromper encore et encore, de tomber amoureux...souvent (quelques rires parmi le public) et de croire en un avenir toujours plus beau pour demain.

Il y a sept ans, le Choixpeau magique nous a divisés, séparés. Il y a sept ans, je suis devenue une Serpentarde et, comme chacun d'entre vous, j'ai été fière d'appartenir à ma maison, mais à partir de ce jour, je ne suis plus une Serpentarde. »

D'un coup sec, Tara arracha l'emblème de la maison de Salazar Serpentard cousu sur sa robe de sorcier.

- ...et vous n'êtes plus des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles ou des Serpentards. Nous sommes juste de jeunes gens à qui le monde ouvre les bras. Merci, termina la jeune Jedusor sous les applaudissements du public.

Alors que Tara regagnait sa place, ses camarades se levèrent et arrachèrent également l'emblème de leur maison pour le jeter en l'air dans des exclamations de joie.

- Très beau discours, lui souffla Théo alors qu'elle reprenait place à ses côtés le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup mon frère !

- Un grand merci à Miss Jedusor pour ce magnifique discours, reprit la directrice Minerva McGonagall. Nous allons à présent procéder à la remise des diplômes. A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'à l'estrade pour recevoir votre diplôme des mains d'Albus Dumbledore, notre invité d'honneur.

La directrice et le sous-directeur, Severus Rogue, déroulèrent chacun un long parchemin.

- Ally Maria, appela-t-elle.

Une jeune femme brune se leva le sourire aux lèvres.

- Avery Seth, appela Severus Rogue à son tour.

Une série de noms et d'élèves se succédèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Une fois la remise de tous les diplômes effectuée, les élèves furent placés pour procéder à une photo de promotion.

- Prononcez « magie », leur intima le photographe.

- Magie, dirent-ils tous d'une même voix avant d'être aveuglé par le flash.

- Promotion 2017, lancé de chapeaux, cria Minerva McGonagall.

Alors qu'une centaine de chapeaux pointus voltigeaient dans les airs et que je croisais le regard de James, je me surpris à penser qu'il était possible qu'un avenir meilleur nous ouvre les bras.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Salut à toutes et à tous, **_

_**Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine passée…J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre privé et je n'avais pas trop le moral…**_

_**Mais me revoilà ! **_

_**On se retrouve en à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **_

_Chapitre 16 : Le mariage tant attendu et annonces inattendues_

Dans la grande demeure familiale des Scott régnait une certaine agitation.

- Harry, cria Siri du haut des escaliers, tu ne sais pas où j'ai rangé les appareils photos, je ne les retrouve pas.

- Ils sont dans le bureau, troisième étagère sur la droite, deuxième tiroirs, répondit-il.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Comment ça se passe dans le jardin ?

- Très bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Hermione s'occupe de la déco, Ron place les tables et les chaises et James s'occupe des lanternes.

- Parfait, lui souffla sa femme en l'embrassant d'un rapide baiser avant de filer vers la cuisine.

Harry Potter soupira et l'a rejoignit pour lui donner un coup de main.

Nous étions le quinze août au matin et c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lui le mariage de Teddy Lupin et de Victoire Weasley. Tout le monde semblait donc extrêmement pressé et courrait dans tous les sens. Molly, Laïna, Fleur et Siri s'occupaient de préparer le buffet dans la cuisine.

Arthur et Bill plaçaient la piste de danse et la grande tonnelle tandis que Ron et Remus disposaient les tables et les chaises. Enfin Hermione et James se chargeaient de la décoration florale et des lumières.

Les futurs époux étaient à l'étage, chacun dans une chambre, toujours endormis. Harry, lui, devait simplement s'occuper de Lily, d'Albus et de Gabriel qui ne savaient pas aider.

Alors que le Survivant allait retourner à l'étage avec le plateau de petit déjeuner pour ses enfants, il entendit deux cracs sonores derrière lui, dans le hall d'entrée.

- Tara ! Théo, s'exclama-t-il déposant le plateau pour aller embrasser la jeune femme et serrer la main de son jumeau, content de vous voir.

- On a pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un coup de mains pour les préparatifs, annonça Théo.

- Excellente idée, ce n'est pas le travail qui manque, rigola Harry. Comment vont vos parents ?

- Très bien, répondit Tara. Ils sont partis sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Thomas et Tessa acheter un dernier cadeau pour les futurs époux. Papa et maman sont encore tout étonnés que nous soyons invités !

- Vous faites partie de la famille, sourit le Survivant. Et puis, Teddy et Victoire tenaient à votre présence à tous les deux.

- Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs, demanda Théo. Ils doivent être assez stressés, non ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand je suis passé dans leur chambre il y a une demi-heure, ils dormaient encore.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est !

- Bonne idée Tara ! Victoire est dans la deuxième chambre à droite, Teddy dans la quatrième à gauche.

- Merci, à tantôt !

Alors que la jeune Jedusor disparaissait à l'étage, Harry prit Théo par les épaules et lui dit :

- Aller viens, j'ai un travail pour toi.

- Je te suis !

Les deux hommes traversèrent la maison pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Une énorme pile de vaisselle trônait sur la table.

- Laisses-moi deviner, soupira le jeune homme. Je vais devoir laver, essuyer et disposer assiettes, verres et argenteries n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, rigola Harry. Je dois te préciser que Siri tient énormément à ce service de table. Il est dans leur famille depuis des générations donc interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

- Génial, s'exclama Théo. Le mariage sera fini depuis des heures que je n'en serais même pas à la moitié.

- Mais non ! Aller, courage ! Bon, il faut que j'aille apporter à manger à mes petits monstres.

Le Survivant s'éclipsa laissant Théo seul face à la tâche immense qui l'attendait. Soupirant à nouveau, il retroussa les manches de sa chemise et attaqua avec une pile d'assiettes.

- Hey Théo !

- Salut James ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien bien. Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

- Dix minutes et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai déjà du boulot.

- Je te file un coup de mains ? J'en ai fini avec les lanternes.

- Volontiers !

Après une demi-heure de discussion et de vaisselle, les deux amis n'arrivaient pas au bout de la masse d'assiettes.

- Bon sang, c'n'est pas un travail pour les hommes ça, s'exclama le jeune Jedusor. Encore une fois, c'est Tara qui récolte la plus grosse part du gâteau.

- Tara est ici ? s'étonna James.

- Oui, elle est à l'étage en train de s'occuper des futurs époux.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait aider !

- C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de venir ! Ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à père, mais maman l'a emmené de force sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ah bon, se contenta de dire James.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne prononcent un mot. Puis, James attrapa un torchon et s'essuya les mains.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Oh heu, je vais me chercher un verre d'eau ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Ben voyons ! Ne me fais pas avaler n'importe quoi ! Tu vas aller voir ma sœur.

- Mais non ! s'exclama James.

Théo haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire : « tu te moque de moi ? ».

- Oui bon, c'est vrai, j'ai envie d'aller la voir.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Théo. Ma sœur t'a bien fait comprendre et ce, à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse avec toi. Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches ?

- Parce que je l'aime toujours !

- Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose James. Trouve-toi une gentille fille, tombes-en amoureux et épouse-là.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à tourner la page. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

- Quand le seras-tu alors ?

- Jamais, souffla James avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers la maison.

- Non, mais quel idiot !

Il passa par la cuisine où sa mère sa grand-mère Molly et Fleur s'affairaient. L'horloge sonna huit heures du matin.

- Tu veux quelque chose mon chéri ?

- Oui, man ! Il reste encore du jus d'orange et des viennoiseries ?

- Oui, tout est sur le meuble, juste là !

- Merci !

James mit sur un plateau une dizaine de croissants et de pains au chocolat encore chaud ainsi que quatre verres et une cruche de jus d'orange bien frais.

- J'apporte tout ça à Teddy et à Victoire, indiqua-t-il en quittant la pièce.

- Bonne idée mon chéri ! lui souffla sa mère.

Dans l'une des chambres à l'étage, Victoire Weasley faisait les cent pas.

- Calme-toi ! lui intima Tara assise au bord du lit.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! s'écria Victoire. Ce n'est pas toi qui va te marier aujourd'hui !

- Si cela te fait peur, il ne fallait pas dire oui à sa demande.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de juger ma relation avec Teddy alors que tu n'as même pas de vie amoureuse ? C'est le vide total !

Tara regarda son amie la bouche mi-ouverte d'étonnement, finissant par détourner le regard, blessée. Le remarquant, Victoire s'installa à ses côtés.

- Désolée Tara, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Jamais je n'aurais dû dire ça !

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison ! Je n'ai officiellement aucun homme dans ma vie à cause de mon père qui serait presque prêt à choisir mon futur époux à ma place. Tu vas te marier avec l'homme que tu aimes et fonder une famille ce que je n'aurais sans doute jamais.

- Hey, souffla Victoire en la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne faut pas que tu sois aussi pessimiste. Tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie, ne t'en fais pas.

- Si tu le dis !

Tara se leva et s'approcha de la commode où trônait une photo sorcière dans un cadre en métal blanc. La photo avait été prise un an auparavant, le jour de la remise des diplômes de Victoire.

Sur le cliché, il y avait Teddy qui enlaçait Victoire, Rose, Albus, Lily et Thomas bras dessus bras dessous, James et Théo, Tessa dans ses bras, qui riaient aux éclats, elle-même entre eux deux, le jeune Gabriel dans les bras et enfin Hugo placé devant elle.

Victoire s'approcha de Tara et la vit caresser du bout des doigts le visage souriant de James. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, on frappa à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est James, je t'apporte le petit déjeuner.

- Entre, lui intima-t-elle alors que Tara reposait le cadre.

Le jeune homme entre les bras chargés, Tara refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ca a l'air bon tout ça, sourit Victoire.

- C'est fait maison, mentionna James. J'en ai déjà donné à Teddy.

- Il va bien, demanda Tara.

- Un peu stressé, mais c'est normal.

- Si tu le dis, lança Victoire en refaisant les cents pas.

- Stop, arrête, lui intima la jeune Jedusor en la prenant par les bras, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis. Ecoute, tu vas aller prendre un bon bain pour te décontracter et ensuite, tu mangeras un peu et on commencera de te préparer.

- D'accord, j'y vais, acquiesça son amie en entrant dans la salle de bain laissant James et Tara seuls.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa James en lui désignant le plateau avec les croissants et le jus d'orange.

- Oui, volontiers, sourit-elle alors qu'elle s'installait sur le lit.

Le jeune Potter apporte deux croissants et deux verres et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils mangèrent en silence, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Tara but quelques gorgées de jus et se tourna vers James qui, en la voyant, éclata de rire.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ?

- Tu as une moustache de mousse, rigola-t-il en lui essuyant la lèvre du pouce avant de se lécher le doigt.

Tara le regarda faire, éprouvant un frisson quand il posa sa main sur sa joue. Ne tolérant pas plus la distance qui le séparait d'elle, Tara se rapprocha de James et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme répondit avec ardeur et passion au baiser de Tara lui passant une main au creux du dos pour la serrer contre lui. N'interrompant pas leur baiser, James coucha la jeune femme sur le lit avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Il quitta ses lèvres pour lui embrasser la mâchoire et le cou.

- Hem...James, soupira Tara, Victoire pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, on ne devrait pas se laisser emporter.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux, seulement tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

- Je sais, toi aussi tu me manque, mais c'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas débarquer chez toi sans arrêt, cela paraitrait beaucoup trop étrange aux yeux de mes parents et de Théo.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas leur dire que nous nous aimons et que nous désirons partager nos vies ?

- Tu sais bien que mon père ne l'acceptera jamais !

- Ton père, toujours ton père, s'écria James. Parce que c'est un crétin égoïste et sans cœur nous devrions conformer nos vies à sa volonté ? Non, désolé, je ne marche plus !

- Ce qui veut dire ? questionna Tara.

- Que j'en ai marre de t'aimer en cachette et de mentir à mes proches et à mon meilleur ami.

- Tu veux rompre avec moi, soupira la jeune femme, très bien ! C'est sans doute mieux comme ça ! Tu devrais te trouver une fille que tu pourras aimer au grand jour.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! s'indigna le jeune Potter.

- Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de ce que je te donne ? s'écria Tara en se levant, énervée.

- De ce que tu me donnes ! s'étrangla James. Parce que tu penses me donner beaucoup ? Quelques baisers et caresses ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de te faire l'amour !

- Tout ne se résume donc qu'à ça ! Le sexe !

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça, mais le sexe – comme tu dis – fait partie intégrante d'une relation amoureuse. J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'un jour nous vivrons ensemble sans nous cacher de tous, qu'un jour tu accepteras de m'épouser et que tu deviennes la mère de mes enfants.

- Je ne peux pas James, murmura Tara émue. J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas.

- Je pense plutôt que tu as peur de t'engager avec moi, le fils Potter.

- Tu dis des bêtises !

- Je ne crois pas, non ! On sait tous les deux que tu es plus forte que tes parents réunis et qu'ils leur seraient impossible de nous faire du mal.

Tara ne répondit rien. James avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle avait peur, peur de s'engager, peur du regard des autres. Qui pourrait croire que James Potter était tombé amoureux d'elle, Tara Jedusor ? Personne, bien sûr ! Tout le monde croirait qu'elle l'a ensorcelé !

- Je...j'ai besoin de temps ! murmura-t-elle.

- De temps ! répéta James. Et de combien as-tu besoin ? De deux ans de plus ? Cinq ans, dix ans peut-être ? Ou de toute une vie ?

- James, je t'en prie !

- Non Tara, coupa-t-il froidement la colère dans les yeux. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Théo a sans doute raison. Je devrais tomber amoureux d'une autre femme. Je vais voir Teddy !

Sans un regard en arrière, le jeune homme sorti en claquant la porte. Tara resta quelques instants pétrifiée avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur les joues. C'est ce moment que choisi Victoire pour sortir de la salle de bain, en peignoir et une serviette enroulant ses longs cheveux.

- Tara, ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant son amie.

- Si, tout va très bien ! J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil !

- Une très grosse alors et dans les deux en plus.

- Tu as tout entendu, pas vrai ?

- Oui, en effet ! acquiesça Victoire. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas !

- Très bien, alors c'est toi qui va m'écouter !

Victoire s'assit aux cotés de Tara qui posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Nous deux, c'est une grande histoire d'amitié qui a commencé dès ton arrivée à Poudlard, un an après moi, commença-t-elle. On a réussi à passer outre les différences et à faire croire à tout le monde, y compris à nos familles et à nos amis, que nous ne nous aimions pas.

- C'est vrai que l'on était douée pour les fausses disputes en public, rigola Tara. James et Théo n'y voyaient que du feu.

- Pendant toutes ses années, tu étais là pour moi à chaque coup de gueule avec Teddy. Tu me laissais pleurer sur ton épaule en me réconfortant. Si je me marie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as fait comprendre que le mariage renforce l'union entre deux êtres amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Tu m'as dit que le mariage s'était unir le cœur, le corps, l'âme, la vie et le destin d'un homme et d'une femme.

- Et je le pense toujours, murmura Tara.

- Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire que cela n'est pas fait pour toi ? James et toi êtes complètement, inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Je le sais, s'écria Tara faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Tu sais comme moi que je l'aime depuis la fois où il m'a réconforté contre mon gré en deuxième année alors qu'un groupe de cinquième année venait de me traiter de monstre.

- Et tu avais pris peur et tu avais converti cet amour en haine envers James, se rappela Victoire. Comptes-tu refaire la même erreur ? Le haïr de nouveau ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement la jeune Jedusor. Je veux juste le bonheur de James, avec ou sans moi.

- Il ne pourra l'être qu'avec toi et tu le sais, clama son amie. Alors, arrête d'avoir peur et fais face à tes angoisses, à tes parents, à la communauté magique, au monde ! Arrête de reculer ! Tu es une Jedusor, la fille ainée de Lord Voldemort. Comme lui, tu dois combattre tes pires craintes.

- C'est la première fois que l'on me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de bon à être la fille du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, rigola Tara.

- Peut-être, concéda la futur mariée, mais même l'être qui possède l'âme la plus noire en ce monde peut faire le bien. Souviens-t-en !

Sur ces belles paroles, Victoire se leva pour aller s'installer à sa commode et d'en sortir sa trousse à maquillage.

- Tu m'aide ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- A condition que tu me laisse m'occuper de tout, sourit Tara.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la coiffure et le maquillage de la future mariée étaient terminé.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Tara. Le résultat est au-delà de mes espérances.

- Ce n'était pas très difficile quand on sait que tu as du sang de Vélane dans les veines.

- J'en ai très peu, s'indigna Victoire. Et tu es bien plus belle que moi.

- Merci du compliment, sourit Tara. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures trente ! Tu devrais prendre une douche et te préparer. Je veux que ma demoiselle d'honneur soit parfaite.

- Ok, j'y vais !

Tara alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain au moment même où l'on frappait à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Victoire ? C'est Théo !

La jeune femme alla entrouvrir la porte.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Sais-tu où se trouvent James et Tara ?

- Oui, James est avec Teddy et Tara est sous la douche. Tu devrais en faire autant. La cérémonie est à midi.

- Je sais. Merci.

Victoire referma la porte et commença à s'appliquer du vernis à ongles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tara sortit de la salle de bain.

- Ca fait du bien, souffla-t-elle.

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Heu, Victoire, tu m'avais bien dit que c'est toi qui à ma robe et mes sous-vêtements ?

- Ah oui, suis-je bête. Ils sont dans la penderie. J'espère que ça va te plaire, sourit-elle en sortant une housse noire et un petit sac blanc.

- Merci ! C'est la première fois qu'on m'achète des sous-vêtements !

- Il y a un début à tout !

La jeune Jedusor prit le petit sac qui contenait un ensemble en dentelle et soie de couleur pourpre.

- Magnifique, souffla Tara.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la robe, s'extasia Victoire.

Tara se débarrassa de son peignoir faisant fi de sa nudité et enfila les deux pièces de dentelle. S'approchant du miroir, elle se saisit de sa baguette magique et, d'un sort informulé, sécha et boucla ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau. D'un autre coup de baguette magique, une magnifique rose rouge apparut dans sa chevelure faisant ressortir sa couleur.

- Et bien, je ne te savais pas aussi habile, souffla Victoire.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé perdre mon temps avec tous ces gadgets Moldus. La magie est tellement plus rapide et le résultat toujours parfait, répondit Tara en sortant sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur de la house.

- Alors, elle te plaît ?

- Si elle me plaît, mais tu es folle ! Cette robe est sublime ! s'écria Tara en commençant à l'enfiler.

Une fois fait, la jeune femme se regarda dans le grand miroir. La robe était d'une magnifique couleur pourpre commençant par de fines bretelles de velours. La taille fine et la poitrine de Tara étaient mises en valeur par un corset centré de velours noué dans le dos par une ficelle de soie noire.

Enfin, un voluptueux jupon glissait jusqu'au sol recouvrant totalement le bas du corps de Tara. Pour seuls ornements, le jupon était subtilement décoré par de petits boutons de roses cousues avec du fil de soie pourpre foncée.

- Le résultat est au-delà de mes espérances, souffla Victoire bluffée par la beauté de son amie. J'ai les chaussures à talons qui vont avec, s'exclama-t-elle en les lui tendant.

Tara les enfila, prenant quelques centimètres de plus. Se munissant une nouvelle fois de sa baguette magique, elle s'appliqua du maquillage d'une simple formule murmurée.

Ses yeux étaient charbonneux faisant ressortir le petit éclat pourpre qui y brillait. Ses lèvres étaient simplement mises en valeur par du rouge à lèvres rouge carmin.

- Comment te remercier, murmura Tara.

- En me rendant un petit service, répondit Victoire occupée à enfiler ses sous-vêtements de dentelle blanche.

- Lequel, questionna la jeune Jedusor aidant son amie à passer sa lourde robe de mariée sans abimer sa coiffure.

- Tu sais bien que nos parents ont finalement acceptés que Teddy et moi nous marions selon le rite du Serment Inviolable comme cela se faisait jadis.

- Oui, mais qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ?

- En fait Tara, Teddy et moi nous aimerions que tu ...

Au fur et à mesure que Victoire lui expliquait ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, les yeux de Tara s'agrandissait de stupeur.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille ! s'écria-t-elle. Si jamais un jour Teddy ou toi rompiez le serment, vos parents me considèreront comme l'unique responsable et je me ferais avadakedavratisée.

- Avadakedavratisée, répéta Victoire amusée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, s'insurgea Tara devant la désinvolture de son amie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dans l'éventualité où l'un de vous désire annuler le serment, ils vous faudra trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière plus puissant que moi.

- Oui, je le sais et c'est justement pour cela que nous voulons que tu le fasses ainsi le serment sera absolument irréversible étant donné qu'il n'existe pas d'être magique plus puissant que toi Tara, pas même ton père ou Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu es folle !

- Je t'en prie Tara. Au nom de notre amitié, fais ça pour moi.

Au moment où la jeune Jedusor allait répondre, on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

- Tara, on a besoin de toi...en bas ! s'écria Harry. Eh bien, vous êtes sublime toutes les deux !

- Merci Harry, répondirent-elles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Victoire.

- Rien de bien important, souffla Harry entrainant Tara avec lui.

- Quel est le problème ? questionna la jeune femme alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers.

- Les invités ont commencés à arriver dans le kiosque quand Hugo a eu l'excellente idée de jouer avec la baguette d'Hermione. Il a fait un désastre dans l'arrière jardin là où doit avoir lieu la réception.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Juge par toi-même, souffla Harry en lui ouvrant la porte menant à la terrasse et au jardin.

- Par Merlin ! jura la jeune femme en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

La longue tonnelle était déchirée et brisée à plusieurs endroits tandis que les tables rondes et les chaises étaient retournées brisant au sol la vaisselle et l'argenterie.

- Tu es sûr qu'Hugo a fait ça ! On dirait l'œuvre d'une tornade ! s'exclama Tara.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de Théo, dit Harry.

- Très bien, soupira Tara alors qu'onze heures trente sonnaient. Si tu vois mes parents, dit-leur de me rejoindre sinon on n'y arrivera jamais.

Le Survivant acquiesça et s'éclipsa. Tara se saisit de sa baguette et descendit jusqu'au jardin où se trouvaient Théo, Hugo en train de pleurer et Hermione. Tous les autres étaient partis accueillir les invités.

- Quel désastre, lança Théo à sa jumelle. Et tout ça à cause d'un gosse mal élevé.

- Théo, le rappela à l'ordre Tara à la surprise d'Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un enfant de huit ans, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Cela aurait très bien pu être Thomas ou Albus.

- Excuse-moi, soupira le jeune homme.

- Hugo, mon cœur, appela tendrement Tara en lui tendant une main que le petit garçon saisi. Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! murmura-t-il, gêné.

- Pour commencer, tu vas m'essuyer tes larmes et me faire un beau sourire. Là, c'est bien mieux. Ensuite, tu veux bien aller porter ce bouquet de fleur à ta cousine Victoire ? sourit Tara en faisant apparaître un magnifique bouquet de lys blancs cassé.

- J'y vais, s'écria le petit garçon en s'emparant des fleurs et en détalant à toutes jambes sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

- Merci, murmura celle-ci.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Bon, Théo occupe-toi d'abord de réparer la tonnelle, je m'occupe de la vaisselle et des tables.

Alors que Théo réparait trou après trou et que Tara se plaçait au milieu des tables, leur père arriva en compagnie de Severus.

- Oh bon sang, s'exclama ce dernier.

- En effet, renchérit le Lord.

- Papa, appela sa fille en l'apercevant. On a besoin de Severus et toi pour remettre tout en ordre.

- Oui, c'est ce que Potter nous a dit, mentionna Tom. Ce sera plus rapide si on se met chacun à un coin de jardin pour couvrir toute la surface.

Théo et Tara acquiescèrent et les quatre sorciers se placèrent, chacun à un coin formant un rectangle parfait. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leur baguette et, d'un coup de poignet, leur magie fit le reste. Les objets se réparèrent, se redressèrent et retournèrent à leur place.

- Efficace, commenta Hermione qui d'un coup de baguette magique alluma toutes les lanternes et bougies donnant à l'endroit un air enchanté.

- Tout est parfait, reprit-elle. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous installer messieurs, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Théo, Tom et de Severus. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Victoire, Tara.

- J'y vais de ce pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme en embrassant son père au passage qui lui murmura :

- Tu es aussi belle et envoutante qu'une étoile scintillant dans la nuit.

- Charmeur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourit pourtant ravi sur les lèvres.

La petite centaine d'invités ainsi que la famille des futurs époux étaient enfin installés. Les magnifiques chaises de bois blanc étaient disposées en de longues rangées de part et d'autre d'un couloir d'herbes et de fleurs, là où la demoiselle d'honneur ainsi que la future mariée passeraient.

Le futur époux et son témoin, Maximilien Weasley, fils de Georges Weasley et de Katie Bell, attendaient déjà à l'autel. Une douce musique s'éleva marquant l'apparition de Tara Jedusor plus sublime que jamais, un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches à la main.

Plusieurs jeunes hommes tombèrent sous le charme alors que la belle demoiselle avançait à petits pas lents. James, qui lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

Arrivée à la hauteur de ses parents, la jeune femme lut sur les lèvres de sa mère : « tu es absolument magnifique ». Tara continua son avancée jusqu'à arriver aux pieds de l'autel. Saluant Teddy d'un simple signe de la tête, la jeune Jedusor fit face à l'assemblée et, à la surprise de tous, jeta son bouquet de roses loin dans les airs au-dessus d'elle.

Puis, d'un geste de la main, elle fit exploser le bouquet et des milliers de pétales rouges et blancs tombèrent du ciel alors que Victoire faisait son entrée et que Tara allait à sa place entre Théo et James.

Toute l'assemblée se leva pour saluer la future mariée qui avançait dans sa magnifique robe blanche composée d'un corset à l'ancienne fait de dentelle et d'un élégant et vaporeux jupon de soie et de dentelle se terminant par une longue traine.

Arrivée à la hauteur de son futur époux, Victoire fit une légère révérence alors qu'il se penchait pour lui baiser la main. Puis, main dans la main, les deux promis montèrent les quelques marches menant à l'autel. Et c'est dans un torrent de flammes bleues qu'Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée face aux jeunes gens.

- Mes très chers amies et amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour et en cette heure pour unir ces deux jeunes gens selon les rites sacrés du mariage.

Le Mage lança un regard bienveillant au jeune Maximilien qui s'avança, porteur des alliances.

- Très bien, repris Albus Dumbledore. Teddy, prends cet anneau et répète après moi :

« Moi Teddy William Lupin, par cet anneau, je te prends toi, Victoire Fleur Weasley en tant que légitime épouse. »

- Moi Teddy William Lupin, par cet anneau, je te prends toi, Victoire Fleur Weasley en tant que légitime épouse, répéta le jeune homme en glissant l'une des alliances au doigt de sa belle.

- Victoire, reprit Dumbledore. Répète après moi :

« Moi Victoire Fleur Weasley, par cet anneau, je te prends toi, Teddy William Lupin en tant que légitime époux. »

- Moi Victoire Fleur Weasley, par cet anneau, je te prends toi, Teddy William Lupin en tant que légitime époux, répéta-t-elle en lui passant l'autre alliance.

- Bien, sourit Albus Dumbledore en levant les mains. Pour sceller leur destin l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité, Teddy et Victoire ont décidé de procéder à l'ancestral rite du Serment Inviolable.

Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle alors que les deux jeunes gens se prirent par la main comme pour se donner force et courage.

- Je demande maintenant au Scelleur de Serment de se lever et de s'avancer afin d'accomplir la volonté de ces deux personnes unies par l'amour.

Des murmurent de surprise se firent entendre entre les invités et les membres des deux familles. Tous pensaient que le Scelleur de sort serait nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tara Jedusor se leva sous les yeux médusés de tous. Selon la tradition, la jeune femme dit :

- Et le Scelleur de Serment s'avance.

D'un pas déterminé et la tête droite, Tara rejoignit son grand-père qui lui baisa les mains et le front toujours selon les rites anciens. Le Mage recula de deux pas laissant à Tara prendre sa place, commençant.

- Vous avez choisi le rite ancestral du Serment Inviolable. Maintenez-vous toujours ce choix sachant que nul retour en arrière ne sera possible ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

- Bien. Je vous prie d'unir vos mains gauches.

Tara se munit de sa baguette magique et pointa leurs mains liées de celle-ci.

- Teddy William Lupin, jures-tu d'honorer, de servir et de chérir Victoire Fleur Weasley et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure !

Un premier fil d'argent sortit de la baguette de Tara et noua leurs mains.

- Jures-tu d'être à ses côtés dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure !

Un second fil d'argent apparut et noua aussi leurs mains.

- Et enfin, jures-tu de l'aimer et de lui rester fidèle et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure !

Un dernier fil d'argent noua leurs mains avant de disparaitre dans leurs chaires. Tara se tourna à présent vers Victoire et clama :

- Victoire Fleur Weasley, jures-tu d'honorer, de servir et de chérir Teddy William Lupin et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure !

Un premier fil doré sortit de la baguette de Tara et noua leurs mains.

- Jures-tu d'être à ses côtés dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure !

Un second fil doré apparut et noua aussi leurs mains.

- Et enfin, jures-tu de l'aimer et de lui rester fidèle et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le jure !

Un dernier fil doré noua leurs mains avant de disparaitre dans leurs chaires.

- Le Serment Inviolable étant accompli par les deux promis, reprit Tara, je vous déclare, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, mari et femme. Teddy, tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Le jeune homme embrassa avec fougue son épouse sous une pluie d'étoiles et d'applaudissements des invités et de leur famille. Victoire embrassa sa meilleure amie pour la remercier, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci beaucoup Tara, sourit-elle.

- Je t'en prie, cela a été un honneur et un plaisir de vous unir.

- Chers parents, chers amies et amis, clama Teddy, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous suivre ma charmante épouse et moi-même.

Les jeunes mariés ouvrir la marche suivit par leur famille et amis proches. Tara, accompagnée de son grand-père, retourna auprès des siens. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix, Théo lui lança :

- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était toi le Scelleur de sort !

- Je n'en savais rien. Victoire ne me l'a demandé qu'aujourd'hui.

- Tu as bien fait d'accepter, lui murmura son père en la prenant un instant par la taille. C'est un immense honneur que l'on t'a fait, mais aussi à notre famille.

- Tu as été remarquable, renchérit sa mère.

- Merci beaucoup, à tous les deux, sourit la jeune femme émue, mais ne le montrant pas.

Les convives arrivèrent à la superbe tonnelle en-dessous de laquelle trônaient une dizaine de tables pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. La piste de danse se trouvait juste au milieu et sur la droite, une très longue table ovale sur laquelle serait disposé le buffet, mais plus tard.

Encore une fois, les convives furent installés. Les jeunes mariés se mirent à la table principale accompagnés de leurs parents et de leurs grands-parents. A la table voisine, à la gauche de Teddy, furent installés la famille Jedusor et la famille Potter ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore. A la table voisine, à la droite de Victoire, furent installés la famille de Gabrielle, sœur de Fleur, et la famille Weasley.

Les autres tables étaient occupées par des amis proches, des cousins ou encore quelques hauts membres de la communauté magique.

Alors que les coupes en cristal étaient remplies de champagne et que des plats de toasts et autres amuse-bouche volaient de tables en tables, les jeunes mariés se levèrent tapant une petite cuiller sur leur verre pour, ainsi, attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, commença Teddy. J'aimerais juste dire quelques mots aux noms de ma charmante femme et du mien. Nous tenions à vous remercier de votre présence en ce jour très important pour notre vie. Cela compte énormément pour nous de partager cette journée inoubliable avec vous, en votre illustre compagnie. Merci à tous !

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et d'un même mouvement, levèrent leur coupe de champagne en honneur aux jeunes mariés en disant :

- Que vos jours soient bénis !

Après ce toast, le buffet fut servi et les convives purent se restaurer dans la convivialité et la bonne humeur. Pendant tout le repas, James ne put détacher son regard de Tara, assise juste en face de lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tom. Très vite, les conversations allèrent bon train.

- Au fait, commença Albus Dumbledore, est-ce que ces jeunes gens savent ce qu'ils comptent faire maintenant leur diplôme obtenu ? demanda-t-il en regardant malicieusement James, Théo et Tara.

- Je ne sais pas, lança Tania en regardant les jumeaux. Nous n'en avons pas encore discutés avec eux.

- En effet, renchérit Tom, Tania et moi avons décidés de les laisser réfléchir tranquillement à leur avenir. Leurs bureaux sont inondés de prospectus et de brochures en tout genre.

- C'est pareil chez nous, commenta Siri essuyant le menton de son fils Gabriel qui avait mis de la sauce partout.

- James est encore indécis, ajouta Harry lançant un regard à son fils.

- Et quel est l'objet de ton hésitation, lui demanda le Lord jetant un regard perçant au jeune homme.

- Et bien, à vrai dire, j'ai longtemps hésité entre faire une licence en droit magique afin d'entre au ministère comme conseiller du Magenmagot ou de tenter ma chance aux examens d'admission au bureau des Aurors.

- Deux choses complètement différentes comme tu peux le constater Tom, rigola Siri.

- C'est deux voix sont aussi honorable l'une que l'autre, commenta Albus. J'ai longtemps poussé un jeune et talentueux élève vers la voie de la politique, mais il en a choisi une toute autre.

- En effet Albus, dit Tom. Vous vouliez absolument me pousser à devenir politicien. A l'époque, vous me voyez devenir ministre de la magie, mais j'ai choisi un tout autre destin.

- Un destin destructeur, clama le Survivant. En devenant ministre, tu aurais pu mettre tes immenses pouvoirs au service de la communauté que tu dis tant chérir et non la mener à la destruction comme tu l'as fait.

- Oui, un destin destructeur, certes, concéda le Lord, mais cela m'a permis de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie, mentionna-t-il en faisant un baise main à sa femme qui rougit de plaisir.

- Tom, je t'en prie, sourit-elle alors qu'il lui déposait un baiser au milieu du cou.

- Tu vois Harry, s'exclama le Mage Noir, la vie est faite de choix influent non seulement ta propre vie, mais aussi celle des autres. Ma vie aurait été toute autre si ma mère avait décidé de m'élever au lieu de se laisser mourir en me mettant au monde. J'aurais comme dès mon plus jeune âge toutes ses valeurs si importantes que sont la famille, l'amitié et l'amour.

Ce ne fut pas le cas ! J'ai grandi seul, les autres enfants ayant peur de ma différence, ayant peur de moi. Dans mon cas, cette différence a entrainé la solitude qui m'a conduit à l'incompréhension, la colère et enfin à une haine viscérale envers tous ces êtres qui me détestaient tant.

Pendant de nombreuses années, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était vraiment la compassion, la fidélité, la clémence, le pardon, l'amitié ou encore l'amour. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Tania Jones, cette jeune femme intrépide, au caractère impossible, dotée d'une grande intelligence, d'immenses pouvoirs et d'une détermination sans failles, rigola-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, sourit-elle.

- Oh oui, renchérit-il. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre de fois où, par le passé, j'ai eu envie de t'ôter la vie, mais à chaque fois, une petite voix me murmurait : _la tuer ? Mais que sera ta vie une fois Tania morte ? Que deviendras-tu ? _

- Tu étais tout simplement tombé amoureux de moi, remarqua Tania, mais il a fallu que je meure devant toi pour que tu t'en rendes compte !

- J'ai été aveugle, c'est vrai ! Tu vois Harry, c'est pour cela que je n'arriverais jamais à renier mon passé aussi sombre soit-il. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un homme exceptionnel.

- Mais tu es un homme exceptionnel, murmura Tania.

- L'amour, sourit Tom, cela vous changerait presque un home. Tu es bien d'accord avec moi, Harry ?

- Comment ne le pourrais-je pas alors que moi aussi, j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, souffla-t-il en passant avec tendresse une main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa femme.

- Tout cela devient très fleur-bleue, ricana Théo.

- Tu ne devrais pas en rire, s'indigna James. Je pense que l'amour est le plus noble et le plus pur des sentiments qu'un homme et qu'une femme peuvent éprouver l'un pour l'autre et il faut parfois se battre pour ça. Qu'est-ce que la vie et la liberté sans une personne à aimer.

En prononçant ses mots, le jeune Potter n'avait pas quitté Tara du regard ce que leur père remarquèrent, mais pour des raisons différentes. Tom se demandait combien de temps encore James allait courtiser sa fille sans succès alors qu'Harry s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre les deux jeunes gens pour qu'ils semblent aussi remonté l'un contre l'autre.

- L'amour est une faiblesse, rétorqua le jeune Thomas Jedusor. L'amour, c'est donner à la personne aimée le pouvoir de vous faire du mal, de vous détruire.

- C'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru, mon fils, indiqua Tom, mais un jour tu rencontreras une jeune femme que tu aimeras à corps perdu et à partir de ce jour-là, l'amour ne te paraîtra plus être une faiblesse.

- Tom mari devient un vrai prêcheur de l'amour, sourit Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est ce que l'on dirait, en effet, constata Tania.

Tout le monde se permit un petit éclat de rire face à la mimique désabusée de l'ancien Mage Noir.

- Bon, tout cela est bien intéressant, mais si nous en revenions aux futures carrières de nos enfants.

- Ah oui, très juste, se souvint son beau-père. James allait nous faire part de son choix final.

- C'est vrai oui, confirma le jeune homme. Papa, maman, je sais qu'être Auror de père en fils est une tradition dans la famille Scott, la preuve : Teddy a entamé sa formation auprès de toi maman. Seulement, moi, je préfère me consacrer au droit magique.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, chéri, lui répondit sa mère.

- Sache que quoi que tu fasses, nous serons toujours fiers de toi fiston, renchérit son père.

- Merci, répondit simplement James étonné de la réaction de ses parents.

Il pensait qu'ils auraient eu plus de mal à accepter son choix, mais non.

- Et toi Théo, questionna son grand-père.

- Oh hum...je...j'ai décidé d'entreprendre une licence de spécialisation dans l'art des potions.

- Vraiment, s'étonna Tania visiblement ravie. Je me prédestinai à cela aussi en sortant de Poudlard, mais divers évènements ont fait que cela ne s'est pas concrétisé.

- Excellent choix, s'exclama le Lord en se levant pour aller serrer la main de son fils. Tu feras des études brillantes à coup sûr.

- Je l'espère papa, sourit le jeune homme.

- Et bien, un futur juriste et un futur maître des potions, récapitula Siri. Et toi Tara ?

La jeune Jedusor sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on l'interpelle. Son grand-père, assit à sa gauche, la sentit se crisper quelque peu.

- Tout va bien, lui demanda son père en reprenant place à ses côtés avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui se crispa encore plus à son contact. Tu es bien pâle tout à coup.

- Oh oui...Ce n'est rien ! J'ai...je vais très bien, ne vous en...ne t'en fais pas ! souffla-t-elle précipitamment. C'est que je...j'ai...en fait, je...je...hum...

Tara se tut, se sentant complètement ridicule. Jamais elle n'avait perdu ses moyens et sa prestance de la sorte. Les Potter et les siens avaient tous les yeux braqués sur elle se demandant ce qu'elle avait. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler une nouvelle fois, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Harry qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle voulait qu'il la sorte de ce pétrin. Le Survivant se leva donc et fit le tour de la table, suivit du regard par tous, jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de Tara. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme, y appliquant un léger massage qui détendit aussitôt celle-ci, et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

D'un simple signe positif de la tête, Tara se leva, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de tous, avant d'accepter la main que lui tendait Harry. Il lui fit un baise main avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

- Mais qu'est-ce...s'écria Tom.

- Harry, appela sa femme ébahie.

- C'est quoi ce cirque, ajoutèrent Théo et James.

- Du calme, souffla Albus. Harry a simplement comprit que Tara voulait échapper à nos questions sur son avenir.

- Mais pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Tania.

- Parce que je crois que Tara a pris une décision qui ne sera pas au goût de tous, expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard pénétrant au Seigneur Noir.

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur sa fille et sur le Survivant qui évoluaient parmi les autres couples de danseurs.

- Il faut que tu leur dises Tara, s'exclama Harry la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule, seulement je crains la réaction de mon père.

- Je comprends parfaitement cela, mais tes parents seront tôt ou tard mis au courant par d'autres personnes. Ne serait-il pas mieux qu'ils l'apprennent de ta bouche ?

- Oui, c'est certain ! Tu as raison, mais papa risque de tout faire pour nous séparer. Il pourrait même s'en prendre à toi et cela, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit Harry. Tom père ne prendra pas le risque de me faire du mal. Il sait très bien quelle en serait la sentence.

- Tu as raison, je vais leur dire que je...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourrais-je te parler en privé papa, lui demanda James.

- Oh hum, oui bien sûr, je te suis. Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à Tara.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, s'exclama Tom qui venait d'arriver, Tara est en de très bonnes mains, je prends le relai.

- Très bien, allons-y James !

Le Survivant suivit son fils ainé sous le regard inquiet de la jeune Jedusor ce que son père, qui la faisait tournoyer au rythme de la valse, remarqua.

- Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Potter ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Duquel des deux hommes parles-tu papa, répondit-elle sans se laisser surprendre.

- Des deux. Je veux savoir quel genre de relation tu entretien que ce soit avec Potter père et Potter fils.

- En clair, tu veux savoir avec lequel des deux j'entretien une liaison !

James Potter referma la porte du bureau de son père derrière celui-ci.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes loin des oreilles indiscrètes, de quoi veux-tu me parler James ?

- Je préfère ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je serais donc direct avec toi papa.

- Très bien, s'exclama-t-il. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Est-ce que tu as une liaison avec Tara ?

Le Survivant haussa les sourcils, les yeux exorbités.

- Une quoi ? James, j'ai mal entendu ? s'écria-t-il.

- Non, tu as très bien entendu, s'énerva le jeune homme. Est-ce que tu couches avec elle, oui ou non ?

- Si je couche avec Tara, répéta Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux, complètement hébété.

- Oui ou non, cria son fils en le prenant par le col de sa chemise.

- Bien sûr que non ! cria le Survivant en repoussant James. Comment peux-tu croire que je serais infidèle à ta mère que ce soit avec Tara ou avec une autre ?

- Comment ne pas le croire alors qu'elle est plus proche de toi que de moi, s'écria le jeune homme en s'écroulant sur l'une des chaises.

- Tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel entre Tara et moi. Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme de dix-sept ans. Te dire que je ne la trouve pas séduisante serait un mensonge, mais elle pourrait être ma fille. Je la considère d'ailleurs comme telle !

- Je sais tout ça ! murmura son fils. J'ai peur de la perdre papa, peur qu'elle ne tombe dans d'autres bras.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu es amoureux d'elle et tu aimerais pouvoir passer ta vie entière avec elle, mais Tara est une jeune femme compliquée.

- Elle ne veut pas s'engager avec moi, papa ! clama James. Je lui ai dit que tout était fini ! Je ne peux plus attendre !

- Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras ! s'écria Harry en le secouant par les épaules. Tara a besoin de toi, James ! C'est l'amour de ta vie et tu dois te battre pour ça. Que diable qu'elle soit une Jedusor et qu'elle ait pour père Lord Voldemort.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu tiendrais pareil discours.

- Je le sais, mais il y a deux ans, j'ai compris mes erreurs ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tom, mais un jour, il comprendra que nous ne pouvons pas aller contre l'amitié et l'amour qui unissent nos enfants.

- Pardonne-moi papa, lança le jeune Potter. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'accuser injustement et sans aucunes preuves.

- Ce n'est pas grave fiston ! Aller, viens ! Ça va bientôt être l'heure du dessert !

Pendant que les deux Potter avaient leur petite conversation dans le bureau, Tom et Tara continuaient à danser une valse au milieu des autres danseurs.

- Une liaison avec l'un des Potter, répéta le Lord. J'espère que tu plaisantes Tara.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Ce n'est pas un sujet à plaisanteries papa, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr que non ! Réponds à ma question Tara : que se passe-t-il entre les Potter et toi ?

- James est un ami tout simplement. J'ai passé outre de mes préjugés et j'ai appris à le connaître. C'est quelqu'un de bien !

- Il te dévore des yeux comme s'il était ton amant !

- James n'est pas mon amant papa. Je n'en ai pas et je n'en ai jamais eu si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour entretenir une relation aussi intime avec un homme. J'ai encore beaucoup trop de choses à accomplir pour perdre mon temps à tomber amoureuse.

Le Lord regarda sa fille dans les yeux cherchant la faille dans son discours si rassurant. Malgré ses belles paroles, Tom était persuadé qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre James et sa fille.

- Et en ce qui concerne Harry ? demanda-t-il soupçonneusement.

- Harry et moi sommes devenus proches depuis le jour où je t'ai pris ta magie, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Tu as besoin de lui pour faire quoi ?

- Autant te le dire maintenant de ma propre bouche plutôt que tu ne l'apprennes de quelqu'un d'autre dans les semaines qui viennent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Tara ?

- Il y a cinq semaines, j'ai passé les examens de sélection et je les ai réussis.

- Les examens de sélection de quoi, répéta le Mage craignant le pire.

- Papa, j'ai choisi de devenir Auror et Harry sera mon Maître d'apprentissage.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres devinrent subitement illuminés d'une lueur écarlate alors que Tara le senti resserrer sa prise sur elle. Dans le dos de son père, elle vit arriver Harry et James. Tom suivit son regard et dès qu'il aperçut le Survivant, il lâcha Tara et se faufila entre la foule pour fondre sur son ennemi tel un faucon sur sa proie.

Tara le suivit, craignant le pire. Voyant les deux Jedusor arriver vers eux, Harry comprit que Tara avait annoncé ses projets de carrière au Mage Noir. Celui-ci s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'Harry avant de l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise et de le plaquer contre un mur à l'écart des regards indiscrets.

- Papa, s'écria Tara.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? s'exclama également le jeune Potter.

- James, Tara, restez en dehors de ça. Harry et moi avons un compte à régler !

- Alors tu es au courant, souffla Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Tu m'explique Tara, lui demanda James.

- Je viens d'annoncer à mon père que j'ai pris la décision de devenir Auror et qu'Harry sera mon instructeur.

- Ah oui ! Tout s'explique ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises quel est ton but Potter, clama Tom. Tu as l'intention de monter mes enfants contre moi l'un après l'autre et prendre ma place au sein de leur cœur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour ça. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, Tom.

Une vague de colère envahit le Lord et les trois autres sorciers ressentir plusieurs ondes d'énergie traverser leurs corps. Tom ramena Harry, leurs visages séparés que par quelques centimètres, avant de le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur, plus brutalement, la tête du Survivant le heurtant avec violence. Harry grimaça sous la douleur.

- Allons Tom, quand comprendras-tu que tes enfants prennent leurs propres décisions sans tenir compte de toutes les influences extérieures ?

- Tu te trompes Potter, cracha Tom. On dirait qu'avec toutes ses années passées, tu as oublié qui je suis. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire et te rappeler une chose ! Ne crois pas qu'en tombant amoureux et en fondant une famille, je ne reste pas l'homme puissant et impitoyable que j'étais alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé !

- Je sais de quoi tu es capable, Tom, souffla Harry ayant du mal à respirer sous la poigne du Lord.

- C'est bien que tu t'en souviennes, répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres ses yeux reflétant haine et cruauté. Je suis l'homme qui a tué tes parents de sang-froid et fait de ta vie un enfer. Ne me donne pas de raison de recommencer ou sinon, je sais très bien à qui je dois m'en prendre pour te faire souffrir au plus profond de ton âme.

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui rigolait aux éclats avec Tania, ne se doutant de rien de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Siri, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! clama Harry en se débattant, mais le Lord était plus fort.

Tom eu un sourire cruel et s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry pour lui murmurer d'une voix traitement douce :

- Si jamais tu m'enlèves l'un des êtres que j'aime, je tuerais l'amour de ta vie sous tes yeux sans même à avoir à lever le petit doigt. Je ne te laisserais pas me prendre ma fille, ajouta-t-il de manière plus audible.

- Personne ne pourra m'enlever à toi papa, lui souffla Tara. Jamais ! J'étais, je suis et je resterais ta fille.

Le Seigneur Noir lâcha le Survivant et se tourna vers Tara. Il se surprit à la trouver magnifique ainsi vêtue, les joues rougies et ses yeux d'un noir aussi profond que les siens dans lesquels brillait une instance lueur écarlate. Sa fille lui ressemblait tant.

- Je n'ai pas été influencée par Harry ou par qui que ce soit d'autre. Je souhaite vraiment devenir Auror pour aider à assurer la protection et à sauvegarder la paix dans la communauté magique.

- Oui, la protéger de personnes telles que moi, soupira Tom.

- Non, c'est faux ! s'exclama la jeune femme en s'approchant de son père. Tu es l'homme le plus incroyable et le plus exceptionnel qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu m'as appris tant de choses, tu as toujours été là pour moi à m'aider et à me soutenir dans tous les moments difficiles.

La jeune femme inspira un bon coup pour tenter d'évacuer le surplus d'émotions qui la submergeait. Elle voulait à tout prix lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je sais que tu doutes de tes capacités, que tu doutes d'être un bon père, reprit-elle, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans quand j'ai essayé de nous tuer en te prenant ta magie.

- Tara...

- Non papa, coupa-t-elle en levant une main pour le faire taire. Il faut que tu me laisses finir. Je sais que tu as compris les raisons qui m'ont poussée à faire cela. Seulement, notre relation en a pris un coup et tu penses que je t'ai remplacé par Harry, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Je suis plus que ta fille, je suis une part de toi et toi, une part de moi. On ne se ressemble pas, non, reprit-elle, nous sommes identiques. Je connais ton passé, je sais tout de ce que tu as fait papa, mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux parce que tu seras toujours un homme admirable pour moi.

Tu es mon père et tu resteras toujours la personne vers qui je me tournerais en cas de problèmes, mais aussi la première personne avec qui je veux partager chaque moment de joie dans ma vie parce que je t'aime... »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme sous les yeux stupéfaits de son père. Jamais, il ne l'avait vue pleurer auparavant. Tara avait toujours eu, comme lui, l'habitude d'enfouir ses sentiments et ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même. Peu importe le type de douleur et d'épreuves que Tara avait traversées, jamais elle ne s'était laissée allée à pleurer devant lui.

Tom sentit que quelque chose en lui venait de se guérir, de se ressouder : c'était l'amour et la confiance que sa fille avait pour lui. Voyant une seconde larme couler, le Lord effectua les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

- Papa, murmura Tara en répondant farouchement à son étreinte les yeux larmoyant. J'ai tant besoin de ton amour.

- Et tu l'as ma fille, lui souffla-t-il caressant ses cheveux soyeux, tu l'as toujours eu.

Tom s'écarta un peu d'elle pour lui prendre le visage entre les mains.

- Saches qu'aucun homme sur cette terre ne pourrait être plus heureux et plus fier que moi de t'avoir pour fille, dit-il les yeux brillants. Je t'aime tant ma jolie Princesse.

La jeune femme sourit à l'entende du petit surnom qu'il lui donnait quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Tom l'embrassa sur le front et sur les joues avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi Tara, murmura-t-il, une seule et unique larme coulant le long de sa joue pour aller se perdre à tout jamais dans la chevelure de sa fille. Aucun homme, même celui dont tu tomberas amoureuse, ne t'aimeras plus que moi. Aucun homme.

La jeune femme s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement en apercevant la trace humide qu'avait laissée la larme sur la joue de son père. Du bout des doigts, elle lui caressa la joue alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour en embrasser la paume.

- J'en ai assez de me battre contre toi, soupira-t-elle. Tu es mon père, l'homme que je respecte et que l'aime le plus sur cette Terre. Il faut que tu saches que c'est fini, je baisse les armes.

La jeune femme attrapa les mains de Tom pour les serrer et déposer un baiser sur chacune d'elle.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma vie sera telle que tu veux qu'elle soit, reprit-elle. Si tu ne veux pas que je fréquente les Potter et que je devienne Auror, considère cela comme acquit.

- Tara, ne fait pas ça, s'écria Harry. Ne le laisse pas gagner encore une fois !

- Mais, il ne gagne rien ! répondit-elle. Je remets juste ma vie entre tes mains papa. C'est là qu'elle est le plus en sécurité.

La jeune Jedusor embrassa son père sur la joue avant de se tourner vers les deux Potter.

- Monsieur Potter, je retire ma candidature à la formation d'Auror.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda le Survivant anéanti.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine, clama-t-elle avec un aplomb qui étonna le Survivant.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

- James, dit-elle posant sur le jeune homme un regard rempli de tristesse. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Sois heureux s'il te plaît, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Tara, non, je...souffla James.

- Je suis vraiment désolée James, coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai fait que te décevoir.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Les trois hommes la suivirent du regard, sidérés. Tom n'arrivait pas à y croire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que Tara mette sa vie entre ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à en être heureux.

Vingt ans plus tôt, sa femme avait fait la même chose et cela avait failli la tuer et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Décidemment, la Seigneur Noir ne faisait que répéter les mêmes erreurs.

Tom comprit qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne avec Tara. Sa fille avait le droit de faire ses propres choix et de commettre des erreurs comme lui l'avait fait à son âge. Cela l'avait conduit sur un chemin destructeur. Voulait-il vraiment le même destin pour ses enfants ? Quel père serait-il si la réponse à cette question était : oui ?

Dans un élan de lucidité, Tom parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa fille.

- Tara, attends, cria-t-il.

- Oui, papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

- J'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne, dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. Quel père serais-je si je décidais à ta place de la manière dont tu dois mener ta vie ? Tu es une femme prodigieuse et quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à dix-sept ans avec la peur de demain qui me tiraillait le ventre.

- Mais papa, s'écria Tara. En te laissant choisir à ma place, cette peur disparaîtra et je serais enfin libérée de tous ces sentiments destructeurs.

- Justement, s'exclama Tom. Il ne faut pas que tu choisisses la facilité en repoussant toutes tes émotions. J'ai fait cette erreur à ton âge et c'est Tania qui les a toutes fait remonter à la surface grâce à son amour. Aujourd'hui, je me bats encore contre moi-même pour ne pas choisir de nouveau la facilité parce que j'ai une femme charmante que j'aime par-dessus tout et quatre admirables enfants.

- Je ne te suis pas papa, murmura Tara. Je te donne ce que tu as toujours souhaité et tu fais marche arrière !

- C'est pour ton bien et celui de tes frères et sœur. Je te laisse faire tes propres choix. Si tu veux devenir Auror, tu as ma bénédiction et saches que quoique tu fasses, ta mère et moi serons toujours très fiers de toi. Tu as carte blanche pour décider de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.

Bouleversée par les paroles de son père, Tara plongea dans ses bras sous le regard ému d'Harry et de James.

- Merci papa, merci pour tout. Je savais que tu me comprendrais !

Tom sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune Potter. Se séparant doucement de sa fille, il lui embrassa le front avant de la prendre par la main, l'emmenant vers James.

- Il y a deux ans, commença le Mage Noir, tu m'as déclaré avec une détermination sans failles que tu aimais ma fille et que rien ni personne, pas même moi, ne pourrait t'en empêcher. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

- Oui Monsieur, j'aime toujours votre fille et même encore bien plus qu'il n'y a deux ans, répondit James en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je serais prêt à me battre pour elle, même contre vous.

- Je le savais, souffla Tom un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas, ma fille ? demanda-t-il se tournant vers Tara sa main toujours dans la sienne.

La jeune femme regarda son père comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou qui venait de s'échapper du service de psychiatrie de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

- Non, je...commença-t-elle hésitante ne sachant que répondre.

Devait-elle être honnête ou mentir ? Quelle serait la réaction de son père dans le premier cas ? Serait-il capable de faire du mal à James devant son père et elle ?

- Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi Tara, lui dit son père comme s'il avait senti son combat intérieur, mais aussi avec toi-même. Qu'importe ta réponse, il ne sera fait aucun mal à James bien qu'il me semble avoir affirmé le contraire il y a deux ans.

- Tu promets, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je te le promets sur ma vie, dit-il solennellement.

La jeune Jedusor le gratifia d'un sourire rempli de gratitude. Portant son regard sur James qui semblait impatient de connaître sa réponse, elle dit :

- James Potter est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour m'apercevoir que c'est une personne au grand cœur, courageux, fidèle et intelligent. J'aimerais tellement que tu le vois à travers mes yeux, papa. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimerais comme ton propre fils.

Faisant une nouvelle fois face au Seigneur Noir, Tara termina en disant :

- Oui, je l'aime. J'ai appris à le connaître en passant outre mes préjugés et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Je sais que cet amour est complètement fou, mais n'est-il pas à l'image de celui qui vous unis maman et toi ? La fille unique du célèbre Albus Dumbledore qui tombe amoureuse de Lord Voldemort, le Mage Noir le plus puissant et le plus terrifiant que cette communauté ait connu.

« Maman t'a aimé et t'aime toujours tel que tu es : destructeur, machiavélique, assassin, mais aussi aimant, protecteur et tendre. James m'aime comme ça, telle que je suis : comme toi, papa.

Le Lord inspira et expira un grand coup avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la main de sa fille qu'il tenait toujours entre la sienne.

- Tara Erika Jedusor, fille de Lord Voldemort, et James Sirius Potter, fils d'Harry Potter celui qui a survécu. Avoue que ce n'est pas banal, sourit le Lord en s'adressant au Survivant.

- Non, en effet, c'est loin de l'être, mais que peut-on faire face à ce genre d'amour ?

- Absolument rien, concéda Tom.

- Serais-tu en train de nous donner ta bénédiction ? s'étonna Tara.

- j'ai encore une chose à faire avant ça, répondit son père. Approche jeune homme, intima-t-il à James.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son père pour être sûr de la marche à suivre, le jeune Potter s'avança vers le Mage Noir.

- Oui, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- En tant que père, je me dois de te mettre en garde sur une chose, clama-t-il en posant avec fermeté une main sur l'épaule de James.

- Je vous écoute !

- Bien. Je te préviens que si jamais tu fais souffrir ma fille de quelque manière que ce soit ou que tu ne lui donne pas tout l'amour et toute l'affection qu'elle mérite, tu subiras ma colère qui sera, je te le dis, sans limites. Tara est l'un des êtres les plus chers à mes yeux, suis-je assez clair ?

- Vous êtes limpide, je puis vous l'assurer, répondit James très sérieux.

- Je suis heureux que nous nous comprenions, constata le Lord. Tara est toute à toi !

La jeune femme, folle de joie, fit l'accolade à son père et à Harry Potter. James se contenta d'une ferme poignée de mains avec son – presque – beau-père.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, souffla-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point votre bénédiction est importante à nos yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en rends bien compte !

Puis, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. James caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la femme de sa vie n'osant croire que cela lui était enfin permis. Il pouvait l'aimer sans se cacher, sans secrets ni mensonges.

La jeune Jedusor avait le cœur qui battait la chamade ayant du mal à croire que son père leur donnait sa bénédiction. James franchit alors la distance qui le séparait de Tara pour la prendre par la taille et la faire tournoyer dans les airs sous les éclats de rire de sa belle.

Tom et Harry sourirent avec une tendresse non dissimulée sur le visage.

- Décidemment, tu m'étonneras toujours Tom, lui dit Harry.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, répliqua le Mage sans quitter le couple des yeux. Tu as tout compris il y a deux ans. Moi, je suis resté avec ma rancœur et ma haine.

- L'important aujourd'hui c'est la possibilité que tu leur donnes de s'aimer au grand jour.

- Oui, c'est certain bien qu'il me faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour m'habituer à les voir ensemble, rigola Tom en pointant du menton leurs ainés occupés à partager un tendre baiser.

- Et si nous les laissions un peu seuls et que nous allions rejoindre nos épouses, proposa Harry.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Tom. J'avais promis à Tania de la faire danser !

- Nous sommes deux à avoir fait cette promesse, alors !

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant qu'Harry, un petit sourire mi-sadique mi-amusé sur le visage, ne déclare :

- J'y pense, si jamais Tara et James se marient, ta fille deviendra Madame James Potter.

- Alors ça, de mon vivant, cela n'arrivera jamais, s'étrangla le Lord. Ma fille pourra se marier avec ton fils ou avec qui elle veut d'autre, mais elle est et restera toujours une Jedusor.

- Et toi qui détestais ce nom que ton Moldu de père t'a transmis.

- C'est vrai, mais si ma femme et mes enfants le portent avec fierté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte. Bien sûr, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je...enfin, je...

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il continue, mais rien ne vint.

- Tu devrais faire attention, avertit le Survivant. Tu te ramolli !

- Je me ramollis, vraiment ? s'indigna Tom. Tu devrais te regarder avant de critiquer. Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure tient toujours, n'oublie jamais ça Harry Potter ! Je ne suis pas ton ami.

- Et je ne suis pas le tien non plus, rétorqua Harry. Mais saches, Tom Jedusor, que deux ennemis peuvent se respecter.

Tom lança un étrange regard au Survivant, à la fois étonné, curieux et pénétrant. Cela m'y presque mal à l'aise Harry. Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur table. Dès qu'elles les virent Tania et Siri s'écrièrent :

- Mais où étiez-vous donc passé ! Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous avez disparu.

- Désolé chérie, mais nous avons dû avoir une petite conversation Tom et moi, répondit Harry à sa femme.

- Une conversation, répéta Tania soupçonneuse.

- Oui, mais avant que tu ne sortes tes griffes de lionne que dirais-tu de faire un ou deux slow avec ton époux ?

- Avec plaisir, sourit sa femme alors que Tom lui tirait sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse se lever.

Alors que le couple Jedusor prenait place sur la piste de danse, Harry y entraina également Siri.

- T'ai-je déjà dis que tu étais ravissante dans cette robe, susurra le Lord à sa femme tout en lui embrassant le cou.

- Oui, c'est la quatrième fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

Tom glissa ses mains le long de la longue robe de satin noir appréciant le contact de la matière.

- Alors mon amour, vas-tu me dire en quoi consistait cette conversation entre Harry et toi ?

- Et bien, tu as sans doute remarqué à quel point Tara a semblé perturbée quand Siri a voulu savoir ce qu'elle envisageait comme carrière.

- Oui, en effet !

- Que je te raconte ce qu'elle m'a annoncé.

Pendant que Tom expliquait à Tania ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Tara a quitté la table pour aller danser avec Harry, celui-ci racontait à Siri la conversation qu'il avait eue avec leur fils ainé.

- Il a cru que tu avais une liaison avec Tara, répéta Siri sidérée. Il est fou !

- James était dans tous ses états. Tara et lui s'étaient disputés avant la cérémonie ce qui lui a mis le moral dans les chaussettes. Mais attends, ce n'est pas tout ! Quand nous sommes redescendus James et moi, Tara venait d'annoncer à son père son intention de suivre une formation d'Auror et donc,...

Le Survivant raconta à son épouse tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédé. Tom, de son côté, avait terminé de tout expliquer à Tania.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as donné ta bénédiction à Tara pour qu'elle devienne Auror et qu'elle puisse être avec James Potter.

- Oui, c'est cela ! Tu sembles étonné !

- Un peu, oui, sourit Tania. Pourtant, après toutes ces années, je ne devrais plus être étonnée de rien avec toi mon amour.

- Que penses-tu de tout ça ?

- Je crois que nos enfants et ceux des Potter ont, et depuis longtemps, dépassés les vieilles rancœurs qui nous éloignent les uns des autres. Il faut leur laisser vivre leur vie.

- Tu es incroyable ma douce, lui souffla le Lord alors qu'ils regagnaient leur table.

- Je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie pour rien mon amour.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement suivis par le couple Potter. Les quatre sorciers se lancèrent quelques coups d'œil appuyés sous le regard amusé d'Albus Dumbledore.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Théo.

- Disons juste que certaines choses ont été mises au clair. Si tu veux en savoir plus, Tara et James se feront sûrement un plaisir de tout te raconter.

- Ah oui, c'est très clair ! intervint narquoisement le jeune Albus Severus. N'empêche, où sont James et Tara ?

- On est là, s'exclama la jeune Jedusor en décoiffant le jeune garçon avant de regagner sa place entre son père et son grand-père.

- Mais où étiez-vous passé ? demanda Thomas.

- Oh heu,...je montrais juste à Tara le dernier livre sur les rituels anciens que grand-père Remus m'a donné, expliqua James.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'interrogea Théo qui, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, pointa le col de sa chemise sur lequel il y avait une trace rouge.

- Oh ça ? C'est rien, s'exclama le jeune Potter en arrangeant le col de sa chemise et sa veste de smoking.

- Mais c'est du rouge à lèvres, compris Théo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa jumelle qui rougissait à vue d'œil sous le regard amusé de leurs parents et du couple Potter.

- Par Merlin ! souffla Théo sidéré. Tu as bécoté ma sœur et vous êtes tous u courant, dit-il en pointant les quatre sorciers du doigt. Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Remets-toi mon frère, rigola James en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, que ta sœur et moi puissions être heureux ensemble avec la bénédiction de nos familles ?

- Si, mais...Toi, s'écria le jeune Jedusor en pointant sa jumelle du doigt, tu me dois des explications et ce, dès que l'on rentre au manoir.

- Comme tu voudras cher frère, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les discussions allèrent bon train jusqu'au moment du découpage de la pièce montée par les jeunes mariés. Les morceaux de gâteau glacé furent servis aux invités.

- Hum, ça à l'air bon, dit la jeune Lily Potter âgée de dix ans maintenant en regardant son morceau de gâteau à la vanille.

- Je l'espère bien, souffla Siri. La préparation de cette pièce montée avec quatre gâteaux différents nous a pris trois heures à Molly et moi.

Albus Dumbledore, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'appel du sucre, prit sa petite cuiller en clamant :

- Voyons ça tout de suite alors !

A peine eut-il mis son morceau de gâteau au chocolat en bouche que ses yeux pétillèrent de pure bonheur sous les regards amusés des autres.

- Délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il, absolument divin.

- Merci Albus, sourit Siri.

- Hey bien ma douce, je sais maintenant d'où te viens ta dépendance aux pâtisseries et aux bonbons, ricana Tom en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme qui rougissait.

- Il n'a pas tort, s'exclama Thomas alors que les autres se permettaient un petit éclat de rire face à la gêne de Tania, tel père telle fille.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur avant de commencer à déguster leur dessert. Tara, qui vit du coin de l'œil que son grand-père lorgnait sur sa part, lui dit :

- C'est à la vanille. Je te laisse y gouter si tu me laisse gouter celui au chocolat.

- C'est du donnant-donnant si je comprends bien, dit le Mage, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Tout dépend de qui il s'agit, rigola-t-elle en piquant un morceau de gâteau dans l'assiette de son père.

- Hey, s'indigna celui-ci.

- Hum...citron, souffla-t-elle de plaisir ignorant totalement son père. Alors ? Marché conclut ?

- Très bien, concéda le vieil homme.

Il y eut un bon moment de partage pendant lequel il y eu de nombreux échanges de desserts. Une fois les assiettes vides, James se leva et invita Tara à danser tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore entrainait Tania, sa fille, sur la piste.

- Et voilà, les deux femmes de ma vie qui me quittent, soupira Tom.

- Et moi alors, répliqua la petite Tessa à peine âgée de deux ans et demi.

- Mais bien sûr mon cœur, mais toi tu es mon petit Ange adoré, lui répondit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux sur le regard amusé de Siri et d'Harry.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en toute tranquillité jusqu'à ce que les jeunes mariés quittent les lieux pour partir en voyage de noces. Les convives commencèrent également à s'en aller et il ne resta bientôt plus que la famille proche.

- Regardez-moi tout ce bazar ! s'exclama Laina Lupin. Il va falloir des heures pour tout ranger.

- Mais non grand-mère, lança James. Quelques coups de baguette magique et le tour est joué.

- Au travail alors, annonça Remus Lupin en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Si vous le permettez Monsieur Lupin, je peux m'en occuper, intervint Tara Jedusor.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, la jeune femme se munit de sa baguette magique et d'un mouvement du bras et du poignet, toute la vaisselle et l'argenterie s'envolèrent vers la cuisine. Les chaises s'empilèrent les unes sur les autres avant d'aller se ranger dans la remise.

Les tables se plièrent et suivirent le même chemin que les chaises. Les lanternes suspendues, les ballons et les banderoles décoratives retournèrent dans leurs caisses. Le tout en quelques secondes. Il ne restait plus aucunes traces de la fête.

- Prodigieux, soufflèrent Laina et Arthur Weasley.

- Merci, sourit la jeune Jedusor en rangeant sans baguette.

- Mouais ! s'exclama Molly Weasley. Rendre services et accomplir des actes de belle magie ne signifie pas être quelqu'un de bien.

- Tout à fait d'accord, clama Remus.

- Comment osez-vous, commença James.

- Laisse-les dire, le coupa Tara alors que Molly et Remus s'éloignaient avec un regard dédaigneux pour elle.

- Pardonne-leur, il y a des blessures qui ont parfois beaucoup de mal à guérir.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Weasley. Après toutes ces années à être considérée comme une personne malveillante, j'en ai pris l'habitude.

- Tes frères et toi êtes bien courageux pour encaisser tout ça, reconnut Laina en prenant Tara, son arrière petite cousine, dans les bras.

- Ce n'est pas du courage, juste de la combattivité, rectifia la jeune femme en répondant à son accolade.

- Tu es une jolie jeune femme, sourit Laina en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. Tu ressembles un peu à ta grand-mère, Jena Scott. Tu as les mêmes yeux en amandes et les mêmes pommettes.

- J'aurais aimé la connaître, murmura Tara. Maman aussi, sans doute, mais papa a…enfin, c'est mon père.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela fait partie du passé. Soyez heureux tous les deux, peu importe ce que les gens en pensent.

- Comment sais-tu pour Tara et moi ?

- Il suffit de voir les regards que vous vous lancez. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est évident.

- Avoir le don de remarquer le moindre détail, c'est de famille chez les Scott dirait-on, sourit Tara.

- Tu es une charmante jeune femme, lui dit Laina avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et de rentrer dans la demeure Scott.

- Ta grand-mère est une dame étonnante et tellement tolérante, murmura Tara à James qui la prenait par la taille et posait la tête sur son épaule.

- Nos mères aussi sont des femmes étonnantes, ajouta-t-il. Elles ont ça dans le sang.

- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit mon fils.

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent. Leurs parents et Albus Dumbledore.

- Tout est rangé, constata Siri.

- Je suppose que cela vient de toi Tara ? lui dit Albus avec des étoiles dans ses yeux bleus.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas dire que cela soit au goût de tout le monde.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, clama Tom, il y aura toujours des personnes qui ne t'accepteront jamais quoique tu fasses simplement à cause de ton nom.

- Je le sais, répondit la jeune Jedusor, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'accomplir mes rêves.

- Et puis, un jour son nom ne sera plus un problème puisque tara portera le mien, annonça James. Tara Potter.

- Ah ça non ! s'écria le Lord. Comme je l'ai dit à ton père, cela n'arrivera jamais. Tara t'épousera si elle le veut, mais elle gardera son nom !

- Soit tranquille Tom, ils sont encore loin de se marier, ils n'ont que dix-sept ans, remarqua Tania.

- Oui, vous êtes encore trop jeunes, renchérit Harry.

- Je ne trouve pas ! s'exclama James. Teddy et Victoire se sont bien mariés et ils n'ont que vingt-et-un et dix-neuf ans !

- Certes, mais Teddy et Victoire ne sont pas nos enfants. Vous si !

- Soyez sans crainte, intervint Tara. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier dans les mois à venir !

- Dommage, lui susurra le jeune Potter à l'oreille.

- Où sont Théo, Thomas et Tessa, demanda Tara faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Au manoir. Tessa s'était endormie sur le divan et Thomas tombait de sommeil. Théo les a ramenés, l'informa sa mère.

- Et nous devrions rentrer également, lança Tom.

Les Jedusor et les Potter se dirent au revoir chaleureusement.

- Merci d'être venu, remercia le Survivant en serrant la main de Tom.

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit celui-ci.

Tara et James échangèrent un doux baiser.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer à ça, fit le Lord avec une légère grimace.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, lui susurra Tania.

- J'espère que tu as raison ma douce, parce que là, ajouta-t-il en pointant les deux jeunes gens toujours occupés à s'embrasser, j'ai plutôt des envies de meurtre.

- Tu me manques déjà, murmura James. Quand pourrais-je te revoir ?

- Bientôt, répondit Tara avec un sourire.

La jeune femme lui murmura quelques mots dans son esprit et aussitôt un magnifique sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Au revoir !

Tara rejoignit ses parents et tous trois transplanèrent dans un crac sonore.

**Et voilà…et pour compenser mon retard, voici déjà le chapitre suivant….**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews…s'il vous plaît ! **


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17 : Rêves cauchemardesques, journal et premier jour de formation._

Un crac sonore se fit entendre signe qu'un individu venait de transplaner. Un grand homme encapuchonné parcourut le petit sentier d'une démarche rapide et décidée, le poids de ses pas faisant crisser les graviers qui l'ornait, menant à une grande et ancienne demeure.

L'étranger leva la tête pour admirer quelques secondes la beauté du ciel bleu nuit où y brillaient des dizaines d'étoiles. La grande silhouette reprit sa marche rapide et silencieuse.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte en bois massif, l'individu plongea la main droite dans l'une des poches de sa longue cape noire pour en extraire sa baguette magique. D'un coup souple du poignet, il fit s'ouvrir la porte et, de sa main aux longs doigts blanchâtre, poussa celle-ci pour pénétrer dans la demeure.

De son regard noir brillant d'une étrange lueur écarlate, le sorcier parcourut le hall d'entrée. Tout était sombre au rez-de-chaussée, mais il y avait de la lumière dans le couloir, à l'étage. L'étranger monta une à une les marches du grand escalier de chêne et se dirigea lentement vers la porte entrouverte.

Il put apercevoir un grand homme aux cheveux châtains plongé dans l'étude de dossiers et de cartes, le tout étalé sur un imposant bureau de bois massif. N'y apportant pas plus d'attention, le sorcier encapuchonné avança et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du couloir du premier étage.

Là aussi, il se permis un petit coup d'œil.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés lisait un livre de contes à une petite fille âgée de dix ans tout au plus, toutes les deux confortablement installée sur le lit de la gamine. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette magique, l'intrus murmura une incantation pour insonoriser la pièce.

Poussant la porte de la main gauche, il s'attira l'attention de la femme qui se leva d'un bon pour se saisir de sa baguette magique et de la pointer sur lui :

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant devant sa fille pour la protéger.

- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse, dit-il en levant sa propre baguette pour, d'un coup de poignet, la désarmer. Ton mari et toi me causé beaucoup de tort, reprit-il, sans compter sur Alastor Maugrey bien sûr. Mais je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Aujourd'hui, ma cible s'est vous.

- Je vous en prie, implora la femme, faites de nous ce que vous voudrez, mais ne faites pas de mal à ma petite fille.

Le sorcier posa son regard dur et pénétrant sur la mère et la fille qui se cachait juste derrière elle.

- Si tu me dis où elles sont sans discuter, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Tu as ma parole.

- Je…je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, répondit-elle avec tout le courage qu'elle put, la peur au ventre.

- Au contraire, tu vois très bien de qui je parle ! clama-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous dire où elles sont alors que vous ne voulez qu'une seule chose : les tuer !

Tout d'un coup, une porte se referma au début du couloir signe que l'homme venait de quitter son bureau.

- Peut-être que ton mari sera plus enclin à me parler, ricana l'intrus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le mari qui, à peine avait-il mis un pied dans la pièce, fut saisi à la gorge par l'homme encapuchonné avant d'être poussé dans la pièce de force s'écroulant aux pieds de sa famille.

- Nathan ! s'écria la femme en l'aidant à se relever.

- Voilà notre petite famille enfin réunie. Quel beau tableau, dit le sorcier narquoisement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? clama le père. Qui êtes-vous ? Et de quel droit vous permettez-vous d'entrer chez nous de la sorte ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir la permission de qui que ce soit pour agir selon mes désirs et tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque toi, Nathan Scott, le célèbre Auror.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! murmura l'Auror. Vous ne pouvez pas…pas être…Lord Voldemort.

Le grand homme leva les mains, sa robe de sorcier lui tombant jusqu'aux coudes dévoilant des bras à la peau extrêmement blanche presque diaphane, pour abaisser son capuchon.

- Maman, cria la petite fille en fermant les yeux et en s'accrochant à sa mère, j'ai peur !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Papa et maman sont là, lui répondit son père avec fermeté.

- Mais ils n'ont aucun moyen pour te protéger, mentionna le Lord, un sourire cruel lui ornant les lèvres.

Nathan et Marie Scott se regardèrent un long moment avant de joindre leurs mains.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, lui murmura-t-il, saches que je t'aime et que Laina, Lucy et toi êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

- Comme c'est touchant, se moqua Voldemort. Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que l'attachement, l'amitié et l'amour ne mènent qu'à la souffrance et à la peur de perdre l'être aimé ?

- Vous ne connaissez rien à ses sentiments, cracha Marie, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre assassin, adorateur de la violence et de la mort. Vous ne méritez même pas le qualificatif d'être humain.

Le Seigneur Noir plissa le nez et sous l'impulsion de la colère, leva sa baguette magique et cria :

- Endoloris…

La jeune femme s'écroula au sol, se mettant à hurler à pleins poumons alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes.

- Marie, s'inquiéta Nathan Scott en s'agenouillant à ses côtés sous les pleures de sa fille. Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Ne leur faites pas de mal. C'est moi que vous voulez ! C'est moi qui ai contribué à l'arrestation de bon nombre de vos fidèles Mangemorts, hurla-t-il pour couvrir les cris de douleur de son épouse.

- C'est vrai, en convint le Mage en levant le sort. Tu as raison. Et je vais t'offrir la chance de te racheter. Si tu me dis où se trouvent ta sœur, Jena Scott, et sa petite fille Tania, je vous laisserais la vie sauve à tous les trois.

- Vous me demander de sacrifier des membres de ma famille pour nous sauver ? s'indigna Nathan. Jena et Tania, qui n'a que deux ans, ne vous ont rien fait. La seule personne de qui vous voulez vous venger s'est d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu ne diras rien, dit le Lord dans un souffle.

- Non, répliqua l'Auror avec aplomb, et même si je le faisais, cela ne vous serait d'aucune utilité puisque je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret. Vous vous trompez de personne.

Lord Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté et porta sur Nathan Scott un regard implacable et, le sourire aux lèvres, il leva avec une lenteur démesurée sa baguette magique et de murmurer d'une voix glaciale et impassible :

- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité ! Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair de lumière vert illumina la pièce alors que le corps sans vie de Nathan Scott s'écroulait sur le sol, les yeux exorbités.

- Nathan ! hurla sa femme. Non ! Nathan ! Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas non laisser…

Marie Scott secoua le corps de son mari avec un acharnement inutile tandis que sa fille s'était cachée dans un coin de sa chambre, assise à même le sol, la tête entre les genoux.

- Cesse de pleurer et laisse-le, intima le Lord. Et tu aurais plutôt intérêt de me dire où elles sont si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort funeste.

- Jamais, je ne vous dirais où elles sont ! s'égosilla-t-elle en lui faisant face.

- Tu en es convaincue, dirait-on, ricana le Mage Noir, mais saches que personne ne résiste à Lord Voldemort. Endoloris Maxima…

La jeune femme s'écroula une nouvelle fois, hurlant et se tortillant de douleur. Le Seigneur Noir arrêta à plusieurs reprises le sortilège impardonnable pour reposer inlassablement la même question :

- Où Dumbledore les a-t-il cachées ?

- Je…je ne…sais pas, murmura-t-elle une énième fois avec grande difficulté, le corps douloureux et en sueur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Tu es courageuse, reconnut Voldemort en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, ou stupide. Tu finiras par parler. Endoloris !

Le Lord reprit sa séance de torture avec une certaine nonchalance. Puis, la jeune Lucy qui était restée dans son coin à pleurer à chaudes larmes se releva et se rua sur le sorcier. Surpris, il leva le sort alors que l'enfant le frappait de ses poings en criant :

- Ne fais pas de mal à ma maman !

Lui saisissant les bras, le Mage se mit à rire froidement d'un air cruel, presque dément.

- Je t'avais presque oublié petite, lui souffla-t-il en la saisissant par les cheveux la faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Laissez-la…tranquille, tenta vainement Marie toujours sur le sol, haletante.

- Seulement si tu réponds à ma question, répondit-il.

- Je ne…peux pas !

- Dommage, s'exclama le Lord en poussant la gamine qui tomba durement sur le sol. Endoloris !

La jeune fille hurla à pleins poumons sous le regard horrifié de sa mère qui, malgré qu'elle fût à bout de force, trouva la volonté suffisante pour attraper un pan de la robe de sorcier du Lord.

- C'est moi le Gardien du Secret…Je te dis où elles sont si…si tu arrêtes le sort.

- Marché conclu ! s'exclama Voldemort, heureux. Alors, dis-moi tout ! dit-il d'une voix douce en lui passant l'un de ses longs doigts sur son visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Elle sont…elles, non je…

- Oui, je t'écoute, parle ! s'impatienta-t-il en l'attrapant par la gorge.

- Elles sont dans un cottage très loin de la capitale. C'est à Coventry, une petite maison isolée, invisible à la vue de toute personne, Moldus et Sorciers. Maintenant que vous savez tout, partez !

- J'y compte bien !

Le Lord se releva et se recouvrir une nouvelle fois le visage de la capuche de sa longue cape. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour quitter la pièce, Marie Scott se redressa avec difficultés pour aller prendre dans ses bras sa petite fille jonchant toujours le sol, tremblante.

- Ca va aller ma petite chérie, lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le Seigneur Noir s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte et, baguette levée, il se retourna.

- Non, souffla Marie Scott. Vous aviez promis de nous laisser tranquille si je vous disais où elles sont.

- Je l'ai promis en effet, mais cette promesse n'était valable que si tu ne me résistais pas, ce que tu as fait, ricana-t-il.

Un éclair de lumière vert illumina une seconde fois la pièce ôtant la vie à Marie et Lucy Scott. Sa sale besogne accomplie, Lord Voldemort rangea sa baguette magique et quitta définitivement la demeure des Scott.

Une fois dehors, il respira à pleins poumons avant de transplaner dans un crac sonore. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le Mage réapparut à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Inspectant les lieux, le sorcier pu distinguer dans la nuit noire les contours d'une grande maison qui semblait faite de pierres et de bois.

Un petit sentier bordé de fleurs et d'arbustes conduisait jusqu'à la demeure où Albus Dumbledore pensait y avoir mis en sécurité sa femme et sa petite fille, Tania.

Le Lord se retint de rire de pure satisfaction et se mit en marche vers l'entrée.

Malgré l'heure avancée, de la lumière perçait à travers les rideaux d'une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée. Le sorcier s'avançait à pas lents voulant profiter pleinement de cet instant de victoire.

Il notait chaque détail de l'endroit et les gravaient à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. « _Un magnifique endroit pour mourir »_, pensa-t-il en admirant le jardin et les plaines qui, en plein jour, devaient être d'un vert verdoyant et s'étirer à perte de vue.

Lord Voldemort s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en chêne. D'un coup de baguette magique, le verrou s'ouvrit avec un léger petit déclic. Petit bruit qui, sans que le Lord ne l'eu prévu, attira l'attention de Jena Scott.

Le Mage Noir poussa la porte et pénétra dans la demeure. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la lumière. Il passa sous une imposante arcade en bois sculpté donnant sur un grand salon au décor rustique. Debout, près de l'une des baies vitrée, se tenait Jena Scott, sa fille de presque trois ans dans les bras et sa baguette magique à la main.

Sans se retourner, mais regardant le reflet de la silhouette du Lord sans la vitre, elle dit d'une voix étrangement paisible :

- Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre vous viendriez. Albus avait la certitude que vous seriez incapable de nous trouver ici, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il se trompait car il vous a sous-estimé.

Lord Voldemort fit quelques pas dans la pièce jusqu'à arriver près de la table basse où reposait un cadre d'argent dans lequel une photo sorcière y était « emprisonnée ». il s'en saisit et admira quelques instants la petite famille heureuse.

Albus Dumbledore serrant contre lui sa femme et sa fille Tania qui en devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines.

- Pourquoi être restée ici avec votre fille si vous saviez que je viendrais un jour ? demanda-t-il en reposant le cadre, un certain respect dans la voix.

Jena Scott ne répondit pas tout de suite, embrassant sa fille sur le front. La gamine, souriante, regardait le Lord avec étonnement. Il se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir d'autres personnes. La fillette, aussi blonde que sa mère, lui fit un petit signe de la main en rigolant.

- Je crois que chaque personne naît avec un destin à accomplir, lui répondit-elle finalement.

Jena se retourna pour lui faire face. Le Lord fut bouleversé par tant de grâce et de beauté, émanant de la jeune femme. Elle lui faisait face sans crainte et le regardait avec une certaine douceur présente dans ses yeux noisette. Elle avait tout d'une grande Dame : intelligente, belle, forte, courageuse et fière.

- Quand Tania est née et que je l'ai prise pour la première fois dans mes bras, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment, reprit-elle de sa voix douce lui parlant comme s'il avait toujours été le bienvenu.

- Un pressentiment, répéta-t-il intrigué.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. A cet instant même où elle fit dans mes bras alors qu'elle venait à peine de naître, j'ai su que ma fille aurait un destin des plus extraordinaires et qu'elle serait la clé qui changerait le destin de tous.

- Malheureusement, vous savez bien que je suis ici pour elle, rappela le Lord.

- Oui, je le sais, mais Tania vivra grâce à mon sacrifice et un jour viendra où elle sera la personne dont vous aurez le plus besoin dans votre vie.

- Vous vous trompez, clama le Seigneur Noir. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin des autres pour obtenir ce que je souhaite. Et puis, que pourrais-je bien attendre de la fille d'Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant cherchant à me détruire ?

- Une chose dont vous n'avez pas conscience en cet instant, mais qui vous sera un jour vital.

- Et qu'est-ce donc, ricana-t-il. La confiance, l'amitié ou encore l'amour ?

Le Lord eut un rire froid et aigu, presque terrifiant qui fit s'agiter Tania dans les bras de sa mère.

- Saches que Lord Voldemort ne croit pas en ces bons sentiments et que tes nobles paroles sont veines. Je n'ai pas accompli deux ans de recherches pour repartir en vous laissant saines et sauves.

Le Mage avança encore de quelques pas, ne se trouvant plus qu'à une longueur de bras de Jean Scott.

- J'ai passé ces deux dernières années à traquer le Gardien du Secret de l'adresse exacte de cette maison. Je me suis vite rendu compte que l'identité de cette personne changeait tous les deux jours et que chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix était susceptible de l'être.

« Je dois reconnaître qu'Albus a pris d'importantes précautions, mais l'espion qui j'ai réussi à introduire dans l'Ordre a gagné la confiance de ton mari pour enfin me divulguer celui qui allait être le prochain Gardien du Secret. Et devine de qui il s'agissait ? »

Jena Scott arrêta un instant de respirer, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Non, dit-elle dans un souffle. Pas mon frère ! Pas Nathan !

- Presque, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres amusé. C'était ta chère belle-sœur en réalité. Je viens juste de leur faire une petite visite.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Jena, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- J'ai eu du mal à lui soutirer votre adresse, mais j'ai su me montrer convainquant.

- Vous les avez tués, tous les trois ! s'écria le jeune femme en serrant un peu plus sa fille contre elle ? Et leur deuxième fille, Laina, qui est à Poudlard. Vous avez rendu une adolescente de seize ans orpheline. Combien d'autres y en a-t-il eu ?

Le Lord ne répondit pas sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question. La petite Tania tendit son bras vers lui, sa petite main ouverte. Etrangement, il leva la main gauche et toucha la sienne. Au moment même où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, le Lord eu un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps.

Etonné, il écarquilla les yeux. C'était la magie de la gamine qui venait de passer dans son corps d'un simple toucher.

- Sa magie est d'une puissance inouïe pour une enfant de cet âge, souffla-t-il ne pouvant détacher son regard de la petite.

Se pourrait-il que Jena Scott ait raison ? Qu'il ne devait pas tuer Tania Dumbledore ? Non, sornettes !

- C'est vrai, sourit Jena. Albus pense qu'elle deviendra l'une des plus puissantes sorcières de tous les temps. Sa magie se développe déjà et croit chaque jour un peu plus.

Jena Scott espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'elle parviendrait à sauver sa fille quitte à ce qu'elle-même meure pour elle de la main du Lord Noir. Celui-ci tenait toujours la petite main de Tania dans la sienne et semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Quel dommage, murmura-t-il enfin. Une si jolie et prometteuse petite fille. Je suis sûr que tu serais devenue une magnifique jeune femme et la plus brillante de toutes les sorcières.

Du bout des doigts, le Lord lui caressa la joue dont la peau lui sembla d'une douceur presque irréelle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais tout en elle l'attirait tel un aimant. Reprenant ses esprits, il se força à leur tourner le dos. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par une enfant de deux ans !

- Seulement, reprit-il alors que Jena déposait sa fille par terre, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la laisser grandir pour qu'un jour son père et elle se dressent contre moi.

Le Mage Noir se retourna et, dans un même mouvement, mes deux sorciers levèrent l'un contre l'autre leurs baguettes magiques.

- Ecartes-toi et je te promet de te laisser la vie sauve, lui dit-il avec sincérité. Je n'ai rien contre toi, Jena Scott.

- Vous savez très bien qu'aucune mère digne de ce nom ne laisserait son enfant se faire tuer sans intervenir.

- Je te le demande une deuxième et dernière fois. Ecartes-toi !

- Jamais ! répondit-elle avec aplomb.

- Très bien, murmura le Lord. Tu ne me laisses malheureusement pas le choix.

Le Seigneur Noir leva sa baguette et, alors qu'il prononçait la formule interdite, Jena Scott tenta le toit pour le tout et attaqua d'un sort informulé. Un peu surpris de cette attaque, le Lord la para avec facilité et, de ses deux mots prononcés, il mit fin à la vie de Jena Scott.

Enjambant le corps sans vie, le sorcier leva une seconde fois sa baguette près à tuer la petite Tania qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Mais alors qu'il allait accomplir ce pourquoi il était venu, Lord Voldemort ressentit une sorte de picotement dans son bras droit. Cela en était presque douloureux. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette impression que de tuer Tania Dumbledore serait la pire chose à faire pour lui ?

Le pressentiment de Jena Scott et cette douleur dans le bras étaient-ce des signes ? Quel rôle cette petite fille avait-elle à jouer dans sa vie ? Se décidant rapidement, le Lord leva sa baguette et, d'un sortilège de vieille magie, il partagea quelques-uns de ses étonnants pouvoirs avec la petite fille.

Sous ses yeux, l'apparence de l'enfant changea lentement. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré devinrent noir ébène et légèrement ondulés. Sa peau se hala. Seuls ses yeux gardèrent ce bleu si pur et pétillant. L'enfant avait cessé de pleurer et posait sur Voldemort un regard qui lui fit se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si elle analysait chaque trait de sa personnalité.

Alors qu'il quittait la maison, le Lord espérait ne pas avoir fait une erreur non seulement en la laissant en vie, mais surtout en lui offrant certaines de ses capacités magiques. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à transplaner, le Mage Noir entendit un crac sonore non loin de lui.

- Tom, s'exclama Albus Dumbledore stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que…Tu les as tuées, cria-t-il horrifié.

- Ne t'en fais pas vieil homme, elle est en vie, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, murmura le Seigneur Noir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quelque chose en elle qui…ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son ennemi.

Dumbledore regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci semblait perturbé.

- L'une d'elles est en vie, souffla-t-il.

Sans rien faire de plus, Albus Dumbledore s'élança vers la maison le cœur brisé de savoir que l'un des deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie n'était plus.

Lord Voldemort reprit le petit sentier et se retourna une dernière fois vers la maison. Il aperçut son pire ennemi, à travers la baie vitrée, tomber à genoux devant le corps sans vie de sa femme. Et c'est, sans un regard de plus, que Lord Voldemort transplana.

Tara Jedusor se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée et le corps trempé de sueur. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, encore plongée dans les images de son rêve. La jeune femme se leva, se dirigeant vers sa petite table basse où trônait une carafe d'eau pour s'en servir un verre.

Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour aller s'installer à son bureau et sortir de l'un des tiroirs un petit carnet à la couverture noire. Celui-ci était remplit de notes, de dates et de dessins faits à mains levées. Tara avait commencé à écrire dans ce carnet la première nuit qui avait suivi le premier transfert de magie entre son père et elle.

Depuis le jour où Tara avait absorbé la magie de son père, il lui arrivait régulièrement de faire des rêves au cours desquels la jeune femme se retrouvait plongée dans les souvenirs de son père.

Enfin, pas directement. Le tout premier rêve qu'elle avait fait l'avait ramenée près de quatre-vingt ans en arrière : le jour où Tom Jedusor rencontra pour la première fois Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dans la chambre d'un orphelinat de Londres.

La jeune Jedusor en avait alors parlé à la seule personne susceptible de lui venir en aide : son grand-père.

Le Mage lui avait alors expliqué que la magie de chaque sorcier et de chaque sorcière était unique et liée à l'âme de l'être magique. La lui voler revint donc à lui voler une voler une partie de lui-même, une partie vivante.

Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de ne pas se battre contre la magie de son père, mais de la laisser vivre en elle. Tara s'était souvenue que sa mère avait vécu exactement le même phénomène quand Lord Voldemort lui avait offert le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard dans lequel y avait été enfermé un morceau d'âme du Lord.

Se munissant d'une plume, Tara commença à mettre par écrit les éléments de son rêve. Elle avait pris l'habitude de tout écrire la nuit même pour éviter d'oublier des détails importants. Quand elle eut fini sa rédaction, la jeune Jedusor se mit à dessiner les différents endroits où son père avait commis ses méfaits.

Une fois son travail terminé, Tara retourna dans sa chambre afin de prendre une douche. La jeune femme en ressorti une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, complètement habillée et vêtue d'une cape noire avec un grand capuchon qu'elle abattit sur sa tête plongeant ainsi son visage dans la pénombre.

Se munissant de son carnet, Tara tenta de se concentrer sur le croquis de la maison de campagne de Jean Scott. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres habitants du manoir en transplanant à l'intérieur de celui-ci, la jeune Jedusor quitta la pièce et descendit lentement et sans bruit un à un les nombreux escaliers de la demeure.

Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, Tara marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique pour ne faire absolument aucun bruit.

Enfin dehors, la jeune femme prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de fermer les yeux et de se replonger dans son rêve et, plus particulièrement sur la maison de campagne.

Tara se laissa guider et transplana dans un crac sonore. Elle ressentit l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement et d'oppression qui lui coupait la respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Tara réapparut dans un nouveau crac sonore. La jeune Jedusor inspecta rapidement les lieux où elle se trouvait avec une certaine difficulté à cause de l'obscurité.

Se munissant de sa baguette magique, Tara s'éclaira et pu constater avec exaltation qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit. Le cottage se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle aussi imposant que dans son rêve. Eclairée de sa baguette magique, la jeune Jedusor emprunta le même chemin que son père une quarantaine d'année auparavant.

Le sentier était, comme à l'époque, bordé d'arbustes, de buissons et de magnifiques fleurs. La jeune femme entra dans la maison d'un coup de baguette magique. Voulant s'assurer que l'endroit était inhabité comme elle le pensait, Tara murmura :

- _Hominun revelio_

Il n'y eu aucun écho à son sortilège signifiant qu'elle était bel et bien seule. La maison était sans doute restée inhabitée depuis cette fameuse nuit où Jean Scott Dumbledore avait perdu la vie.

La jeune Jedusor se dirigea directement vers le salon à l'entrée duquel se trouvait la majestueuse arcade taillée dans du bois massif. Tara se risqua à faire un peu plus de lumière afin de pouvoir examiner plus attentivement les lieux.

Un magnifique canapé en cuir beige trônait juste en face d'un énorme âtre de cheminée en briques claires. Entre les deux, se trouvait une petite table basse sur laquelle reposaient un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier datant du 15 janvier 1976 ainsi que la photo de la petite famille que Lord Voldemort avait regardée quelques instants.

Tara fit de même avant de la remettre à sa place. Sur la cheminée étaient posées d'autres photos de ses grands-parents et de sa mère, mais aussi de Nathan, Marie, Laina et Lucy Scott. S'arrachant à leur contemplation, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le reste de la pièce.

Sur l'un des murs, il y avait une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres plus divers les uns que les autres abordant des thèmes variés. Certains volumes étaient des exemplaires très rares. Tara se promis de revivre y jeter un coup d'œil une prochaine fois.

Dans un coin de la pièce, face à l'imposante baie vitrée, se trouvait un secrétaire. Tara s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un nécessaire à écriture, plusieurs parchemins vierges ainsi qu'un carnet à la couverture pourpre dans le même genre que celui qu'elle-même tenait.

La jeune femme l'ouvrit et parcourut quelques passages.

_28 mars 1973,_

_Ce sont mes premières lignes dans ce journal. Tania vient tout juste d'avoir trois semaines et Albus est plus paranoïaque que jamais depuis la naissance de la petite. Il m'a contrainte à m'installer ici avec notre fille par crainte que Lord Voldemort ne découvre notre lien avec Albus et ne charge ses Mangemorts de partir à notre recherche. […]_

_ 30 mai 1973,_

_Les temps sont durs et les gens se sentent de moins en moins en sécurité. Je reçois chaque jour un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est un petit Elf de maison travaillant dans les cuisines de Poudlard qui me l'apporte. Albus estime que les hiboux ne sont plus sûrs, ni notre entourage d'ailleurs. _

_Il pense qu'un espion du Seigneur Noir a réussi à intégrer l'Ordre. Difficile de faire confiance à son meilleur ami, à son frère ou à sa femme par ces temps de malheur. Dans quel monde vivons-nous ? […]_

_ 3 septembre 1973,_

_Je vois de moins en moins Albus. Entre la gestion de Poudlard, les réunions de l'Ordre et les attaques de Mangemorts, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer. Je sais que je ne dois pas lui en vouloir, mais c'est plus fort que moi. _

_Tania grandi à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle n'a que six mois, mais j'ai déjà l'impression que sa magie se développe. Albus pense que je me fais des idées car quand il est en présence de notre fille, il ne ressent rien du tout. Je crois tout simplement que Tania ne le reconnaît pas et que, le considérant comme un étranger, elle se protège. _

_C'est triste qu'une enfant ne reconnaisse pas son propre père…_

_ 25 décembre 1973,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de Noël. Albus a passé toutes les vacances avec nous. Il a dit aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait énormément de choses à faire et qu'il serait donc indisponible pendant deux semaines. _

_Je crois que cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse. Albus a tout fait pour renouer les liens avec Tania. Quel bonheur de l'entendre dire « papa et maman ». Ce sont ses tous premiers mots. En ce moment, mes deux amours dorment encore et…_

_ 7 mars 1974,_

_Tania a un an. Albus n'était pas là pour son anniversaire parce qu'il y a eu une attaque massive de Mangemorts et autres partisans de Voldemort dans l'une des plus importantes banlieues de Londres. Beaucoup de Moldus et de sorciers y ont perdus la vie. _

_Un vrai massacre. Le Lord Noir a encore frappé un grand coup. La nuit dernière, il a tué de sa main, Bertha, l'un des membres de l'Ordre ainsi que toute sa famille y compris un enfant âgé de seulement quelques mois. _

_Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous cherches, Tania et moi. Il doit avoir appris par son espion qu'Albus change de Gardien du Secret tous les deux jours pour notre sécurité. Bertha l'avait été quatre jours avant sa mort. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche chaque jour un peu plus…_

_ 10 mai 1974, _

_Cette nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Tania hurlait dans sa chambre. Je m'y suis précipitée et je l'ai trouvée en pleurs et toute transpirante. Elle avait dû faire un horrible cauchemar. Je l'ai bercée quelques instants contre moi et elle a fini par se rendormir. _

_Je me suis alors rendue dans la cuisine pour y boire un verre de lait quand j'ai eu l'impression d'être observée par la fenêtre. Et j'avais raison car, au milieu du sentier se tenait une grande et mince silhouette encapuchonnée dans une longue cape noire. Malgré la nuit noire, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui : Lord Voldemort. _

_Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la maison car il n'a toujours pas trouvé le bon Gardien du Secret, mais il connaît l'endroit où la maison se trouve. _

_Lord Voldemort a senti notre présence et j'ai peur que…_

_ 3 août 1974,_

_J'ai eu la première visite de mon frère et de sa famille depuis que je suis ici. Albus a pris un maximum de précautions pour les faire venir passer une semaine ou deux ici. _

_Mon frère ne comprends pas pourquoi Albus me « séquestre » dans cette maison à l'écart de tout. Je crois qu'il a compris la nature de ma relation avec Albus, mais que cela doit rester un secret absolu. _

_Il y a des espions du Lord Noir partout et Nathan sait aussi bien que moi qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nuire à Albus, son pire ennemi. _

_ 10 août 1974,_

_Cela fait une semaine que mon frère et sa famille sont ici. J'ai réussi à convaincre Albus de les laisser rester deux semaines de plus. Après tout, je suis quand même bien plus en sécurité avec deux Aurors que seule avec la petite._

_Laina vient de fêter hier son treizième anniversaire. Depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle a bien changé. Elle devient une très belle jeune fille. Entre nous, Laina m'a raconté qu'elle traînait avec une petite bande de garçons de son année : James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. _

_Elle m'a avoué avoir un petit faible pour le dernier jeune homme alors que son cousin éloigné, Sirius, ne cesse de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Les adolescents, qu'ils sont compliqués ! […]_

_ 23 février 1975,_

_La Gazette du Sorcier devient chaque jour un peu plus épaisse tant il y a de choses horribles qui se passent. Même les Moldus commencent à comprendre que les catastrophes frappant leur monde sont l'œuvre d'une entité qui les dépassent. _

_Lord Voldemort met tout en œuvre pour que le monde des sorciers soit révélé aux Moldus afin que ceux-ci se soumettent à notre supériorité. Il y a de plus en plus de disparitions inexpliquées et le temps me semble être chaque jour un peu plus à l'orage. _

_Les rayons du soleil se font rares. Ils se passent des choses dehors. Un orage se prépare. Plusieurs centaines de créatures des ténèbres parcourent en toute liberté le pays. Les Détraqueurs se sont ralliés au Lord, désertant la prison d'Azkaban et permettant aux Mangemorts détenus de rejoindre leur Maître. _

_Albus, qui est passé hier soir, m'a annoncé que la moitié des élèves n'étaient pas revenus à l'école après les vacances d'hiver. Leurs parents ont trop peur et préfèrent se barricader chez eux. Albus les comprend parfaitement. Lui-même craint une attaque de l'école par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_La tension est plus palpable que jamais. Le pire pour moi, et pour tous les autres parents sans doute, s'est de ne pas pouvoir protéger mon enfant de toutes ces menaces qui lui pèse sur la tête. _

_ 2 octobre 1975,_

_Ca y est ! Il l'a fait ! Lord Voldemort est passé à l'attaque. Le ministère de la magie est tombé entre ses mains. Les ministres, sorcier et Moldu, ont été assassinés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a abattu ses cartes et maintenant, il peut enfin commencer son règne de terreur. _

_La communauté magique fait l'objet d'un énorme tri. Les Sang-Purs deviennent les maîtres incontestés de toute âme humaine. Les Nés-Moldus et les traites à leur sang sont pourchassés sans relâche, arrêtés et même exécutés sur place. La fin est proche, je le sens. Plus aucun être n'aura de liberté. _

_Lord Voldemort a le Royaume-Uni a ses pieds et le monde ne tardera pas à lui succomber au vue du nombre incroyable de sorciers et de sorcières qui viennent chaque jour gonfler un peu plus ses rangs. […]_

_12 décembre 1975, _

_Albus n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Cela fait trois mercredis de suite qu'il ne vient pas, qu'il ne tient pas parole. Trois semaines sans le voir et sans aucunes nouvelles. Encore heureux qu'il me reste encore la Gazette du Sorcier pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Au moins, je sais qu'Albus n'est pas mort. _

_Voldemort a encore étendu son influence. La Gazette est tombée sous sa coupe et j'ai maintenant l'impression de lire un journal pro Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais la Gazette n'est pas la seule chose que le Lord Noir a acquise récemment. _

_Pré-au-Lard est occupé par les Mangemorts. C'est également le cas du Chemin de Travers et de la banque Gringotts. En bref, il est devenu impossible pour les sorciers et les sorcières de faire un pas sans tomber face à face avec un serviteur du Mage Noir…_

_ 8 janvier 1976,_

_Depuis deux semaines, Albus ne nous quitte plus des yeux Tania et moi pour assurer notre protection. Depuis que Lord Voldemort transplane chaque soir en face de notre maison qu'il ne peut voir, Albus envisage de nous faire déménager discrètement dans une petite semaine. _

_Il devra s'absenter une petite journée pour tout préparer. Je regarde l'heure : 21h58. Albus est dans la chambre de Tania à la regarder dormir. 21h59. _

_Dans quelques secondes, je vais lever les yeux vers la fenêtre et il sera là à regarder et à attendre. Je sais que chaque soir, Lord Voldemort sera là pour me rappeler que dans peu de temps nous serons de nouveau face à face pour la dernière fois…_

Tara Jedusor referma le journal et le remis à sa place. Il n'y avait plus rien d'écris après le 8 janvier 1976. Jena Scott fut tuée une semaine plus tard de la main de son père. La jeune Jedusor regarda par la baie vitrée.

- Tout est comme dans mon rêve. Rien n'a bougé en quarante ans, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai fait en sorte que tout reste en place pour que je n'oublie jamais, mentionna une personne dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas, apercevant la silhouette de son grand-père dans la vitre.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vu transplaner à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre alors que j'observais le clair de lune ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Je me suis rendu dans ta chambre et j'ai trouvé ton carnet ouvert sur le bureau.

Albus Dumbledore alla s'asseoir sur le canapé beige et invita Tara à prendre place à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit. Le vieil homme semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Tara patienta calmement qu'il entame le récit des évènements qui avaient suivis la mort de Jena Catherine Scott.

- Cette maison, commença-t-il, appartenait à Suzanna Elisa O'connor, la seconde épouse de John Thomas Scott, ton arrière-grand-père. Sa première épouse, Eloïse Devis est morte très jeune.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Par accident. Eloïse travaillait dans la recherche en science des potions. Un jour, en testant sur elle-même l'une de ses créations, Eloïse est tombée gravement malade et rien n'arrivait à la guérir. Elle est morte dans d'atroces souffrances en laissant derrière elle un petit garçon de cinq ans, Nathan.

« Trois ans après la tragédie, John Scott s'est remarié et Jean a vu le jour deux ans plus tard. La petite famille avait l'habitude de venir passer quelques week-end et les vacances dans cette maison. »

- Que sont devenus John et Suzanna Scott ?

- Ils sont morts alors que Jena n'avait que quatorze ans. John, comme tu dois t'en douter, était Auror et traquait d'anciens partisans de Grindelwald pour les enfermer à Azkaban. Un jour, plusieurs d'entre eux ont enlevé Suzana pour tendre un piège à John. La fin fut tragique.

« Jena fut élevée par son frère alors qu'il était le jeune papa d'une petit Laina, âgée de deux ans à cette époque. »

- Je connais la suite, souffla Tara. Ce que je ne comprends pas s'est comment Voldemort a appris la relation entre Jena, maman et toi alors que vous aviez toujours gardé le secret !

- Lord Voldemort avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium une jeune mère de famille qui venait de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phœnix. Et je ne me suis douté de rien, soupira le Mage.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, murmura la jeune femme en posant la main sur celle de son grand-père. Il est presque impossible de déceler l'Imperium.

- Tu as raison, mais tous ces détails ont conduits à la mort de Jena. Quelques jours après la naissance de Tania, j'ai pris la décision de les mettre à l'abri dans cette maison à laquelle j'avais appliqué une multitude de sorts pour la rendre indécelable, même par Lord Voldemort lui-même.

- Et tu as eu l'idée de demander à des gens de confiance de devenir chacun à leur tour Gardien du Secret, compléta Tara.

- Oui, en effet, concéda le vieil homme. A chaque fois que l'identité du Gardien changeait, le précédant détenteur du secret oubliant absolument tout ce qui concernait Jena et l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Bien entendu, la jeune femme possédée par Voldemort lui a mentionné que j'avais mis Jena Scott et sa fille de quelques jours en sécurité.

- Papa a compris que vous vous aimiez et que Tania était votre fille. Logique puisqu'il a dû se demander pourquoi c'était cette jeune femme que tu mettais en sécurité alors qu'il y en avait tant d'autres à sauver, comprit la jeune Jedusor. Du coup, le Seigneur Noir s'est mis en tête de trouver le Gardien du Secret, mais il n'est jamais tombé sur la bonne personne et ce, pendant plus de deux ans.

- En effet, reprit Albus. Et pendant ces deux longues années, je me suis tenu à distance de Jena et de Tania, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Ce fut ma seconde erreur. Quand Voldemort a commencé à transplaner chaque soir à 22h00 précises devant la maison, j'ai voulu les faire déménager.

- Et tu ne les as plus quitté des yeux sauf un jour pendant lequel tu t'es absenté pour préparer leur passage d'un endroit à l'autre. Seulement, Voldemort avait trouvé le bon Gardien du Secret au bon moment et a tué grand-mère alors qu'elle protégeait maman.

Tara lui raconta alors le contenu exact de la conversation qu'avait eue son père et Jean Scott. Au fil de son récit, la jeune Jedusor senti la main de son grand-père serrer un peu plus la sienne. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle se tut.

- Grand-mère a protégé maman parce qu'elle savait qu'un jour elle serait la clé pour que la guerre entre le bien et le mal se termine, murmura Tara. Tu ne dois rien te reprocher. Tu n'as fait qu'essayer de les protéger.

- Peut-être, mais quand Jena est morte, j'ai préféré abandonner Tania à une famille de Moldus plutôt que de l'élever moi-même. Jamais ma fille ne me pardonnera cette absence.

- Grand-père, ne comprends-tu pas que c'était l'œuvre du destin ! s'écria Tara. Si tu n'avais pas confié maman aux Jones, jamais elle se serait devenue la femme dont Lord Voldemort est tombé amoureux et ni lui ni Harry Potter ne seraient sains et saufs aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme sentit tout de suite que même ses belles et sincères paroles ne parviendraient pas à enlever toute la culpabilité qui pesait sur le vieux sorcier. Mais comment lui en vouloir de se croire responsable des crimes de Lord Voldemort ?

Après tout, n'était-ce pas Albus Dumbledore en personne qui alla chercher Tom Jedusor dans son sinistre orphelinat ? Alors, comment ne pas se sentir coupable le jour où ce jeune et talentueux garçon devenu un très grand sorcier à cause de vous tue l'amour de votre vie ?

Elle-même éprouverait une lourde culpabilité s'il venait à arriver malheur à un membre de sa famille ou à James par sa faute.

- Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer, dit subitement Albus.

Le Mage se leva, imité par Tara qui lui demanda :

- Où allons-nous ?

- Pose ta main sur mon bras et tu verras, répondit-il comme à son habitude, par énigmes.

- Très bien !

La jeune Jedusor posa la main sur le bras tendu de son grand-père et, moins d'une seconde après, elle ressentit l'habituelle impression d'être compressée de part en part. en un éclair, Tara retrouva la sécurité du sol sous ses pieds. Ne distinguant pas grand-chose malgré les rayons de la lune, la jeune femme se munis de sa baguette et murmura :

- Lumos Maxima !

Dès que l'endroit fut éclairé, Tara eut un petit sursaut de surprise. Albus Dumbledore venait de l'emmener devant un église entourée d'un cimetière.

- C'est ici que tous les Scott ont leur dernière demeure, murmura le sorcier. Au loin, derrière l'église, on peut apercevoir la demeure des Scott, la plus haute maison de ce petit village si particulier où sorciers et Moldus se côtoient en toute simplicité.

Le Mage attrapa Tara par la main et l'entraîna à travers les nombreuses allées du cimetière. Ils arrivèrent devant plusieurs stèles de marbre. Les plus imposantes de l'endroit.

- Ici, sont enterrés John, Eloïse et Suzana Scott comme tu peux le constater, lui souffla-t-il. Et juste à leur gauche, il y a Nathan, son épouse Marie et leur fille Lucy. Et à leur droite, …

- Jena Catherine Scott, termina Tara en s'agenouillant devant la tombe.

- Quand j'ai découvert son corps, tout mon univers s'est écroulé tel un château de cartes. Je l'ai serrée contre moi jusqu'à en perdre toutes mes forces. Et puis, j'ai pensé à Tania qui pleurait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je me suis approchée d'elle et quel choc se fut pour moi de ne pas trouver une enfant blonde comme les blés et à la peau de porcelaine, mais une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, à la peau halée. Même les traits de son visage étaient différents. Seuls ses yeux avaient gardé ce bleu si pur et si pétillant.

J'ai tout de suite compris que Tom avait utilisé sur elle de l'ancienne magie. Il m'avait non seulement enlevé Jena à tout jamais, mais en plus il me prenait aussi ma fille en lui donnant une part de lui-même. »

- Et du coup, tu l'as abandonnée, remarqua sa petite-fille la voix acide.

- Oui, je l'ai déposée chez ses Moldus avant de me rendre chez les Scott pour constater le massacre que Voldemort avait fait cette nuit-là, par ma faute. Laina, comme ta mère, m'en a longtemps voulu pour cette tragédie qui la touchait.

Tara ne répondit rien, se contentant de fleurir la tombe de sa grand-mère d'une couronne de fleurs d'un coup de baguette magique. Effleurant du bout des doigts la tombe, elle souffla :

- Merci pour ton sacrifice grand-mère. Sans toi, jamais Tessa, mes frères et moi nous n'aurions vu le jour. Sans toi, jamais Lord Voldemort n'aurait été capable d'amour.

La jeune femme se leva, serra un instant son grand-père contre elle avant de quitter le cimetière pour transplaner.

_**Une semaine plus tard, hall du ministère de la magie **_

La jeune Tara Jedusor tentait, d'une démarche rapide, de sa frayer un passage dans la foule compacte en ce début de matinée. Elle avait rendez-vous à sept heures précises avec son instructeur au Quartier Général des Aurors pour entamer sa formation du Gardien de la Paix.

La jeune femme se trouva un ascenseur vide dans lequel elle s'engouffra avec une dizaine d'autres personnes. Elle descendit au second étage, parcourut le long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une double porte de bois brut donnant sur une immense salle divisée en un nombre incalculable de petits bureaux.

Tara se dirigea vers un petit comptoir en bois clair où se trouvait une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle. La réceptionniste, sûrement.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous à sept heures avec Harry Potter pour commencer ma formation d'Auror.

- Puis-je avoir votre nom ? dit-elle en faisant apparaître un carnet de rendez-vous.

- Jedusor. Tara Jedusor.

La jeune réceptionniste perdit directement son sourire et releva la tête vers Tara, le regard rempli d'effroi.

- Jedusor, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Mon nom vous pauserait-il un problème ? cracha la jeune femme tel du venin.

- Non, je…je suis…bafouilla-t-elle confuse et même apeurée.

- Des gens comme vous, j'en rencontre tous les jours, reprit Tara d'une voix glaciale s'attirant des regards intrigués. Vous me jugez rien qu'en connaissant mon nom, mais si je m'étais appelée Jones comme ma mère, vous n'auriez même pas sourcillez, pas vrai ?

- Désolée, je…

- Pas vrai ? répéta Tara plus fortement.

- Oui, concéda la jeune femme. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement injustifié et déplacé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Miss Jedusor, Monsieur Potter vous attend dans son bureau.

Elle l'emmena à travers les bureaux derrière lesquels se trouvaient un ou plusieurs Aurors s'activant devant des piles de documents, de dossiers, de plans et de cartes. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient suivies du regard par tous ceux devant qui elles passaient.

Apparemment, la venue de la fille aînée du Lord Noir était connue par tous. Elles arrivèrent au fond de la salle et montèrent quelques marches en chêne donnant sur un petit couloir où se trouvaient quatre portes, chacune avec un petit écriteau sur lequel était écrit un nom.

Les deux premières portes abritaient les bureaux de Ronald Weasley et d'un certain Alec Jane. Les deux secondes, ceux de Siri Lupin et d'Harry Potter. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau de ce dernier. La jeune réceptionniste frappa deux petits coups sec.

- Oui, entrez ! lança la voix d'Harry Potter.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Le Survivant se trouvait derrière un imposant bureau en chêne massif sur lequel plusieurs piles de dossiers reposaient dans un équilibre assez précaire. Deux des quatre murs étaient encombrés par de grandes étagères comblent de dossiers.

Alors que la réceptionniste refermait la porte derrière elle après avoir annoncé Tara, Harry releva la tête de sa paperasse et lui sourit.

- Je t'en prie, installe-toi, lui dit-il en indiquant l'un des deux fauteuils en face de lui.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Quand commençons-nous ?

Harry Potter sourit devant tant d'impatience avant d'écrire quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin vierge qui, une fois plié, s'envola et quitta la pièce par le petit trou prévu à cet effet, à côté de la porte.

- Une note de service, commenta le Survivant. Avant de commencer l'aspect pratique de ta formation d'Auror, tu dois signer une sorte de contrat qui te lie magiquement au ministère pour trois ans, durée de la formation.

- Et que se passe-t-il dans le cas où le ministère ou moi-même veut rompre ce contrat ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Et bien, dans les deux cas, tu devras subir un sortilège d'oublis concernant la période pendant laquelle tu étais apprenti. Cela étant fait dans le but que tu n'ailles pas divulguer à qui voudra bien l'entendre, des informations pouvant compromettrent le ministère et les Aurors.

- Je vois ! s'exclama Tara. Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que le ministère ait accepté ma candidature après que j'ai réussi les examens de sélection. Après tout, je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort, je pourrais très bien être ici pour obtenir des informations pour mon propre intérêt ou ceux de ma famille.

- Eh bien, s'amusa Harry, le fait est que la règle d'or chez les Aurors est de ne jamais refuser personne une fois les examens de sélection réussis dans les conditions requises. Tout le monde, à nos yeux, mérite une seconde chance, si je puis dire.

- Donc, même mon père pourrait être candidat, rigola Tara.

- Je sais, c'est affligeant, soupira le sorcier, mais c'est comme ça. Et estime-toi heureuse que ce système soit toujours en vigueur parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, bon nombre de personnes, politiciens et Aurors, ne voulaient pas de toi ici.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, mais je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort de me mépriser, clama la jeune femme au moment où l'on frappait deux petits coups à la porte du bureau.

- Oui, entrez ! intima Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, de grande taille, mince, mais sportif, les cheveux coupés courts blonds cendrés et les yeux verts. Il était incontestablement très beau, habillé d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise bleue aux longues manches, les bras chargés de livres et de paperasses.

- Ah Alec ! s'exclama Harry. Entre, je t'en prie !

La pile que tenait le jeune homme vacilla et Tara se précipita pour la retenir.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle en prenant quelques livres qu'elle posa sur le bureau d'Harry.

- Merci, sourit-il, c'est très aimable à vous ! ajouta-t-il en posant également sa charge.

- Tara, reprit le Survivant, je te présente Alec Jane, il sera ton instructeur théorique.

- Enchanté, sourit la jeune femme en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Moi de même. Vous devez être Miss Tara Jedusor, si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'est bien cela en effet ! s'étonna-t-elle en voyant que, contrairement à la plupart des gens, il ne semblait pas répugné à son contact.

- J'ai amené tous les manuels comme tu me l'as demandé, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry, ainsi que le contrat.

- Parfait, s'exclama Potter alors qu'une note de service entrait et se déposait sur son bureau.

Harry la lut rapidement et se leva.

- Je vous laisse quelques instants, une petite chose à éclaircir. Alec, je te laisse tout expliquer à Tara en ce qui concerne ta partie du boulot ! Je reviens vite, souffla-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Harry vous a-t-il déjà parler du contrat magique ? lui demanda Alec en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Oui ! s'impatienta Tara. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir à ce sujet. En revanche, j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur ma formation. Vous êtes donc mon instructeur théorique.

- Exacte ! sourit le jeune homme.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être prof ? ricana la jeune Jedusor.

- J'ai passé ma vie ici, répondit Alec en désignant le Quartier Général dans son ensemble. Mes parents étaient Aurors ainsi que mes deux oncles et mes trois frères aînés.

« Depuis tout petit, je connais l'univers des Aurors. A dix-sept ans, tout comme vous, j'ai commencé ma formation et Harry a vu en moi un excellent instructeur. »

- Vous êtes Irlandais, je me trompe, demanda subitement Tara.

- C'est exacte, en effet, répondit-il prudemment les sourcils froncer, comment le savez-vous ?

- Je ne connais qu'une seule famille de Jane qui compte un nombre incalculable d'Auror depuis des décennies. Et ce sont des Irlandais de pure souche si je puis me permettre.

- Je vous en prie !

- En Angleterre, il fut un temps où les sorciers cultivaient la noblesse du sang et les Sang-Purs ne se mariaient qu'entre eux. En Irlande, c'est la noblesse de l'origine. Les sorciers Irlandais n'épousent que des Irlandaises, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, rigola Alec. Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses !

- J'aime me plonger des heures durant dans de vieux livres poussiéreux dénichés dans des bibliothèques encore plus poussiéreuses, informa Tara son regard se posant sur les nombreux dossiers accrochés aux murs de la pièce.

- Alors vous aimerez vous plonger dans ceux-ci, rigola le jeune homme en poussant vers elle une pile d'une vingtaine de manuels. Voici tout ce qu'un futur Auror doit savoir, expliqua-t-il. Tout au long de ses trois années de formation, si vous en venez à bout, je vous interrogerai sur les différents thèmes abordés par ces manuels.

« Cela va de l'histoire de notre communauté, à l'art des duels et des potions, en passant par la manipulation des runes, l'utilisation des sortilèges informulés et de la magie sans baguette, et j'en passe. J'ai déjà établi un programme que vous devrez suivre à la lettre.

A n'importe quel moment, je me réserve le droit de vous interroger sur ses matières. Au moindre raté, votre formation s'arrête là. Il va sans dire que cet apprentissage théorique est d'une extrême importance pour votre formation pratique avec Harry. Est-ce assez clair ? »

- Limpide, répondit Tara avec fermeté, le visage n'exprimant aucune émotion.

- Parfait Miss Jedusor, sourit son instructeur alors qu'Harry faisait sa réapparition. Je vous vois cet après-midi. A quatorze heures précises dans mon bureau. Nous commencerons par une matière qui, j'en suis sûr, vous passionnera grandement. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Sur ce, Alec Jane sorti, sans un regard de plus, du bureau. Tara se retourna vers Harry, perplexe.

- Y a pas à dire, c'est un drôle de type ! grimaça-t-elle.

- Mais c'est le meilleur des profs, tu verras, rigola le Survivant. Bon, lis le contrat, signes-le pour donner ton accord et commençons sans plus tarder.

Une fois tout cela fait, Harry entraîna Tara en dehors du Quartier Général des Aurors. Ils prirent un ascenseur pour terminer par prendre une cheminée qui les emmena en plein cœur de Londres.

- Où allons-nous ? lui demanda la jeune Jedusor alors qu'ils sillonnaient les rues sans but apparent.

- Nous cherchons un endroit tranquille où transplaner. Je t'emmène dans un endroit que tu vas adorer, lui apprit Harry alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une sombre ruelle. Attrape mon bras, lui intima-t-il.

La jeune Jedusor obéit et ressentit immédiatement la sensation d'étouffement du transplanage. Moins d'une seconde après, ils retrouvèrent le sol sous leurs pieds. Tara constata vite qu'ils se trouvaient loin de la ville, sur une sorte de terrain vague complètement désert.

Décidant de ne pas poser de question qui, elle en était sûre, serait complètement stupide, Tara se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur à son instructeur.

- Nous sommes en Ecosse, lui apprit-il. Le ministère a trouvé judicieux d'utiliser ses énormes espaces inhabités pour en faire des terrains d'entraînement pour ses Aurors.

- Et comme je ne vois rien, je suppose que ces fameux terrains sont protégés par une multitude de sortilèges qui empêche quiconque, sorciers ou Moldus, de les pénétrer.

- Exactement, Tara ! s'exclama Harry, joyeux. Et ta première tâche consiste à en trouver l'accès.

Tara fit un sourire typiquement Jedusorien au Survivant avant de fermer les yeux et d'entrer dans une profonde concentration. Elle se coupa de l'environnement qui l'entourait pour ne se focaliser que sur les ondes de magie qu'émet chaque sorcier.

Très vite, elle ressentit la présence d'Harry quelques mètres derrière elle. Le Survivant décrivait une sorte de cercle autour d'elle. Tara pouvait sentir son impatience, mais aussi son exaltation. Un peu plus loin, à une vingtaine de mètres de là, la jeune femme ressentit plusieurs présences derrière un énorme rideau de magie.

Rouvrant les yeux, Tara s'avait de quel côté aller. Sans jeter un œil à Harry, elle fit volteface et marcha rapidement vers la source d'énergie qu'elle venait de sentir. Tout aussi subitement, elle s'arrêta.

Levant une main, la jeune femme entra en contact avec une matière invisible qui fit s'onduler le paysage tel un caillou que l'on viendrait de jeter dans un lac calme et paisible. Les boucliers cachant et interdisant l'accès aux terrains d'entraînements des Aurors du ministère se trouvaient juste devant elle, invisible.

Tara leva alors les deux mains et les posa tout contre les boucliers. Sous le regard intrigué d'Harry Potter, elle commença à murmurer un flux continu de paroles dans une vieille langue qu'utilisait les Mages d'autrefois : le latin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les boucliers commencèrent à s'ouvrir au niveau des mains de Tara, disparaissant telle un parchemin brûlant par le feu. L'ouverture s'élargit de plus en plus à mesure que le flux des paroles en latin de la jeune Jedusor s'accélérait.

Très vite, il y eut un trou de la taille d'un demi-géant au milieu des boucliers. De l'autre côté, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir plusieurs groupes de personnes – des Aurors et leurs apprentis, sans doute – qui faisait des allées et venues entre différent bâtiments.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de la stabilité de l'ouverture, Tara se retourna avec un petit sourire en coin à la façon de son père vers Harry. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air septique.

- C'est très subtile de ta part d'avoir utilisé la vieille magie pour créer une entrée, concéda-t-il. De la part d'une Jedusor, je m'étais attendu à plus de – comment dire – à plus de rentre-dedans. Mais c'est du très bon boulot, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils passaient par l'ouverture.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Jedusor qu'il faut automatiquement s'attendre à une démonstration de puissance et de force. La patience et la subtilité, on ne connaît pas ça chez les Potter, répliqua-t-elle narquoisement.

- Touché fillette, rigola Harry alors que le passage se refermait derrière eux. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en montrant de la main l'endroit.

La jeune Jedusor inspecta les lieux de son regard noir. De ce qu'elle put voir – l'endroit était immense – il y avait une dizaine de bâtiments de toutes tailles qui semblaient quelques peu vétuste, plusieurs parcours d'obstacles, un immense labyrinthe sûrement rempli de pièges et de créatures malveillantes ainsi qu'une dizaine de terrains pour les duels en plein sur terre et en plein ciel.

Et encore tant d'autres choses que Tara ne put distinguer, loin à l'horizon.

- Et bien, murmura-t-elle, je trouve ça immense. Je sens que ça va me plaire tout ça !

- J'en suis ravi, s'enthousiasma le Survivant parce que tu vas passer beaucoup de temps ici, crois-moi !

Alors qu'Harry lui expliquait l'utilisation des différents bâtiments, trois personnes virent à leur rencontre.

- Tient Harry !

- Salut Ron, sourit le Survivant en embrassant sa femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Tara, ravis de te revoir ! s'exclama Teddy en lui faisant l'accolade.

- Moi aussi, contente de te revoir ! sourit la jeune femme. Le voyage de noces s'est bien passé ? Comment va ta femme ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Victoire va très bien ! La Grèce lui a beaucoup plus, mais nous étions contents de rentrer pour pouvoir nous installé dans notre maison. Il faudra que tu viennes nous voir avec James quand tu auras un moment.

- Tu es au courant ? s'étonna Tara quand il mentionna le jeune fils Potter.

- Oui, James n'a pas pu tenir sa langue et il s'est empressé de leur dire dès leur retour de voyage, rigola Siri. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !

- C'est pas grave, concéda Tara d'un vague geste de la main.

- Alors ça y est, tu commences ta formation d'Auror, intervint Ronald qui la regardait sans la voir.

- Oui, aujourd'hui même ! s'exclama-t-elle. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des terrains pour les duels aériens. Pour cela, il me faut un balai, mais je n'en ai pas.

Alors, je me demandais si vous pouviez me conseiller, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant par le bras pour faire quelques pas, vous qui êtes réputé pour être un expert en la matière.

- Vraiment ! s'étonna-t-il. Heu, je veux dire, oui, bien sûr ! Alors, pour commencer il faut que tu…

Ronald et Tara s'éloignèrent quelque peu apparemment plongé dans une discussion animée.

- Et bien, elle sait s'y faire pour séduire les personnes qui ne l'apprécient pas forcément, remarqua Teddy.

- C'est une Jedusor, mentionna inutilement Harry. Ils tiennent ça de leur père.

- Bon, Teddy, s'exclama Siri. Il faut que l'on reprenne. La pause est finie. A ce soir chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Siri et son frère s'éloignèrent. Ronald les rejoignit rapidement alors que Tara revenait auprès de son instructeur.

- Ronald t'a-t-il été de bon conseil ? lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Il a été de très bon conseil. Je sais maintenant tout sur les balais ! James sera sidéré ! rigola la jeune femme.

- Tu es très maligne, un peu trop peut-être, marmonna Harry. Bon, passons à l'étape suivante. Voici le bâtiment numéro 1, annonça-t-il alors qu'ils se tenaient devant ce qui semblait être une vieille demeure familiale.

- Très bien, et ensuite, demanda la jeune femme.

- A cet endroit, il y a au total dix bâtiments qui servent de lieux d'entraînement. A chaque fois que ton niveau s'élèvera, tu passeras du bâtiment 1 au numéro 2 et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre le bâtiment numéro 10.

- Et que ce passe-t-il une fois arrivé au dernier ?

- Et bien, ce jour-là, si tu réussi l'épreuve du bâtiment 10, il te restera l'examen final à passer pour devenir officiellement un Auror.

- Parfait, acquiesça Tara. Que dois-je faire ?

- En fait, chaque bâtiment nous sert de mise en situation. Tu entres et, à l'intérieur, il y a un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières appelé les Abatteurs qui se répartissent les rôles entre bons et méchants pour faire simple. A toi de te tirer de là sans faire de mal aux innocents.

- Cela paraît simple !

- Parait, répéta le Survivant. C'est exactement ça. Cela parait simple, mais crois-moi, bon nombre d'apprentis se sont cassés les dents dans le bâtiment 1. Beaucoup abandonnent déjà ici.

- Ce ne sera pas mon cas, répliqua Tara un éclat écarlate lui traversant le regard. Qu'ai-je le droit de faire à l'intérieur ?

- Tu peux utiliser tous les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense que tu connais et que tu maîtrises. Tara, j'insiste bien là-dessus ! Il est inutile de vous mettre, les Abatteurs et toi, en situation de danger en utilisant un sort dont tu ne maîtrises pas la portée, suis-je clair ?

- Très clair, Monsieur !

- Bien. Evidemment, les sortilèges impardonnables sont strictement interdits et tu ne peux rien faire qui risquerait de blesser ou de tuer quelqu'un de quelques autres manières que ce soit. Sinon, tu as cartes blanches.

- Et les Abatteurs ?

- Ils sont soumis aux mêmes règles que toi ! Mais, je te préviens, ce sont des sorciers entraînés rien que pour te tester. Ils ne te feront aucuns cadeaux.

- Parfait. Je peux y aller ?

- Je t'en prie. On se retrouve de l'autre côté.

Tara acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête avant de se saisir de sa baguette magique et de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se claqua derrière elle dans un bruit sourd et se verrouilla à nouveau. Il lui était maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière.

L'endroit était extrêmement sombre, chaque fenêtre étant barricadée par de grosses planches en bois. Il y régnait une odeur de moisi et d'humidité désagréable. S'éclairant de sa baguette magique, la jeune femme constata qu'il y avait un désordre indescriptible dans ce qui devait autrefois ressembler à un salon.

Avant de faire un pas de plus, Tara murmura en pointant sa baguette devant elle :

- _Hominun revelio_

Sa baguette magique s'illumina d'une lumière rouge à dix reprises. Il y avait donc dix Abatteurs dans la demeure, certains lui voulant du mal, d'autres non. Prenant une profonde respiration, la jeune Jedusor fit un premier pas prudent, puis un second. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, elle s'avança d'une démarche plus assurée, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

S'éclairant toujours de sa baguette, Tara vit au milieu de la pièce un objet briller. S'approchant prudemment, la jeune femme s'abaissa pour s'en saisir. Il s'agissait d'une longue chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un serpent.

- Que fait ce collier ici, murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle effectuait un geste pour se relever, il y eut un crac assourdissant au-dessus de sa tête. Tara eut tout juste de temps de sauter sur le côté avant que l'immense lustre pendu au-dessus d'elle ne l'écrase. Profitant de cet incident, un homme et une femme surgirent d'une autre pièce et lui lancèrent simultanément un sort.

- _Protego ! _s'écria la jeune femme avant de stupéfixier la femme Abatteur.

Cachée derrière un énorme canapé, Tara se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil pour connaître l'endroit exacte où se trouvait le second Abatteur. De suite, un sort lui effleura la joue coupant au passage l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Folle de rage qu'il ait osé l'attaquer de la sorte, Tara, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit s'élever la canapé et le projeta contre son ennemi qui, sous le choc, fut assommé.

La jeune Jedusor alla s'assurer que ses deux adversaires allaient bien avant de quitter la pièce par l'unique porte possible. Encore une fois, celle-ci se referma derrière elle. Tara s'obligea donc à arpenter le long couloir devant elle. A la fin de celui-ci, une nouvelle porte et un grand escalier en chêne.

Optant tout d'abord pour la porte, Tara l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une cuisine lorsqu'une vingtaine de couteaux de cuisine fonçait vers elle. Par reflex, Tara utilisa la porte – qu'elle n'avait pas encore refermée – comme d'un bouclier.

Les couteaux allèrent s'enfoncer dans le bois, le bout de leur lame le transperçant.

- Il me semblait qu'il était interdit de mettre la vie des gens en danger, murmura-t-elle en maudissant Harry Potter et ses règles stupides.

La jeune femme s'élança dans la pièce, lançant un premier sortilège que son agresseur para avant de contre-attaquer. Les deux sorciers exécutèrent sorts après sorts aucun des deux ne parvenant à prendre le pas sur l'autre, Tara n'osant pas utiliser le quart de ses capacités magiques de peur de commettre un faux pas.

La sorcière marcha sur un objet qui craqua sous son pied, la déconcentrant assez pour qu'un sortilège vienne la toucher à l'épaule lui faisant lâcher sa baguette sous l'effet de la douleur. Désarmée, elle vit le sorcier disparaître pour, moins d'une seconde après, surgir dans son dos et lui glisser sa baguette sous la gorge.

- Tu es désarmée et à ma merci. Tu as perdu, lui souffla-t-il.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, clama Tara en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing en levant son bras. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Jedusor, dit-elle en récupérant sa baguette sur le sol.

Tara quitta la pièce qui déboucha sur une grande salle à manger. A l'intérieur, une femme était ligotée et ballonnée sur l'une des chaises. Prudemment, la sorcière s'avança baguette levée. A moins d'un mètre de la femme, elle lui ôta son ballon et lui demanda, du sarcasme dans la voix :

- Alors vous, vous êtes quoi ? Une méchante ou une gentille ?

- Si je suis attachée, je crois que la réponse est claire, répondit-elle avec hargne.

- Pas pour moi, cracha Tara. Dans la cuisine, un de tes petits copains m'a bien attaqué avec des couteaux de cuisine. Il ne me semble pas que cela soit permis.

- Et alors ? Que comptez-vous faire ? Me détacher oui ou non ? s'écria la femme.

- Je crois que je préfère te laisser là, ricana la jeune Jedusor. Au moins, je suis sûre que tu ne tenteras rien si tu n'es pas une gentille et que tu seras en sécurité si tu l'es.

La jeune femme la laissa là et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la porte suivante. Au moment où elle allait se saisir de la poignée de la porte, un sort vint ricocher sur celle-ci. Tara se retourna rapidement en s'écriant :

- _Impedimenta ! _

La femme, qui au préalable semblait attachée, voltigea dans les airs avant de rencontrer brutalement le sol.

Tara se précipita sur elle avant qu'elle n'essaye de récupérer sa baguette magique. Lui mettant sa botte sur la poitrine pour l'empêcher de se relever, la jeune Jedusor lui dit :

- Il me semblait que tu étais attachée, toi !

- Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, lui répondit l'Abatteur.

- En effet ! concéda Tara en la ligotant avec des liens magiques. Inutile d'essayer de t'en défaire ou de te débattre, plus tu le fera et plus ils resserreront leur prise autour de ton corps. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas mourir étouffée par vrai ?

- C'est interdit de mettre la vie des autres en danger, lui rappela la femme.

- Oh mais, je ne la met pas en danger. C'est toi-même qui risque de te tuer si tu n'écoutes pas ma mise en garde, s'exclama Tara en ramassant la baguette de l'Abatteur et de la mettre dans sa poche. Et de quatre, sourit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Tara fut contrainte de monter les marches d'un grand escalier. A son détour, elle fut surprise par un nouveau sort, mais se débarrassa rapidement de cet autre Abatteur. Il n'en restait plus que cinq si elle les considérait tous comme des « méchants ».

Elle arriva face à une porte entrouverte. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Tara constata qu'il y avait deux hommes menaçant de leur baquette magique une jeune femme et deux enfants qui semblaient apeurés.

- Bons comédiens, sourit la jeune femme en réfléchissant à toute vitesse au meilleur moyen de mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux abrutis avant qu'ils ne blessent les trois otages.

Se décidant finalement, la jeune femme sorti de sa poche une petite bourse qui contenait de la poudre instantanée du Chili, un truc tout droit sorti de la boutique de farces et attrape des jumeaux Weasley que son jumeau lui avait un jour offert.

- Pour une fois que Théo m'offre quelque chose d'utile, souffla-t-elle en lançant une grosse poignée de poudre par la porte entrouverte après avoir repéré la position exacte des Abatteurs.

Alors que tout le monde était dans la pénombre la plus totale, Tara s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il y eu de nombreuses détonations, quelques cris et un hurlement avant que la poudre ne disparaisse.

Tara se retrouvait allongée dos au sol, l'un des Abatteurs inconscient sur elle. L'autre gisait quelques mètres plus loin, encastré dans une étagère, les jambes d'un côté et la tête de l'autre faisant corps avec le meuble.

- Sortez-moi de là, paniqua-t-il.

- Tes copains Abatteurs se feront un plaisir de te sortir de là plus tard, souffla Tara en posant l'homme inconscient allongé sur elle.

La jeune Jedusor se releva, aidée par la femme qui était menacée cinq minutes auparavant.

- Vous, vous êtes une gentille, ça c'est sûr, rigola Tara en attrapant l'un des gosses alors que la femme faisait de même avec l'autre. Sortons de cette baraque !

- Mais, et les autres qui sont encore dans la maison ? s'alarma la femme.

- Tous hors d'état de nuire, s'amusa Tara.

Elles dévalèrent d'autres escaliers et ouvrit la seule porte possible qui menait enfin à l'extérieur. Dehors, l'attendait un Harry Potter tout souriant.

- Félicitation Tara, lui dit-il alors qu'elle posait l'un des enfants sur le sol.

- Merci !

Les Abatteurs sortirent également de la maison avec quelques égratignures par-ci par-là. Les deux enfants changèrent subitement d'apparences pour devenir deux adultes.

- Alors, vous aussi vous étiez des Abatteurs, s'étonna Tara.

- Et oui, bravo en tout cas ! Surtout pour le coup de l'armoire ! Pas mal du tout ! mentionna l'un d'eux.

- Moi je voulais te remercier de m'avoir assommé à la manière Moldu, dit un autre en s'approchant, je dois avouer que j'ai jamais vu un apprenti faire ça en vingt ans de carrière.

- De rien, je peux recommencer si tu veux, rigola Tara.

- Aller viens, lui dit Harry. Tu as besoin d'une bouche douche et de manger quelque chose. Tu es restée plus de trois heures là-dedans !

- Trois heures ! s'écria Tara. Impossible !

- Et si, sourit le Survivant. Seulement, pour toi, le temps a paru beaucoup plus court parce que l'on applique à certain bâtiment un sortilège accélérateur de temps.

- Le monde des Aurors est encore bien plus fascinant que je ne le croyais, murmura Tara Jedusor, une lueur pourpre au fond des yeux.

- Et encorne, tu n'as rien vu, lui répondit Harry d'un air énigmatique.

La jeune Jedusor eut une heure pour aller prendre une douche et pour manger un morceau à Londres en compagnie d'Harry. Tout en mordant à pleines dents, dans son sandwich, Tara demanda :

- Quel est la suite du programme ?

- En ce qui me concerne, j'en ai fini avec toi pour aujourd'hui, répondit Harry en buvant un gorgée de café. Alec doit t'apprendre certaines choses cette après-midi dont j'ai besoin pour commencer ton entraînement de demain.

- Et que ferons-nous ?

- Nous commencerons l'art subtil des duels à un contre un puisque tu as réussi à passer la première épreuve dans le bâtiment numéro 1.

- Cela me semble assez intéressant, mentionna Tara.

- La formation d'Auror est pleine de surprises et cela m'a permis de devenir un excellent sorcier, peut-être même, sans vouloir me vanter, l'un des meilleurs de ma génération. Mais, j'ai aujourd'hui en face de moi une jeune personne qui, j'en suis sûr, à un potentiel magique dont les limites me sont totalement inconnues et qui dépassent de très loin les miennes.

- On dirait mon père quand tu parles ainsi, s'indigna la jeune femme en se levant. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon premier cours avec Alec.

- Oui, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le ministre.

- Quelle chance, dit Tara avec sarcasmes. Si j'avais un rendez-vous avec lui, je crois que je lui ferais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Aller, a demain.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune Jedusor s'éloigna et alla dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner tranquillement. Dix minutes plus tard, elle frappait à la porte du bureau d'Alec Jane avec trois minutes d'avance.

- Oui, entrez ! Ah, Miss Jedusor, dit-il en l'apercevant. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Merci, fit-elle en déposant son manuel sur le bureau.

- Comment c'est passé votre matinée avec Harry ? s'enquit-il poliment.

- Très bien pour un premier jour, je crois !

- Et même plus que très bien, ajouta-t-il en se levant. J'ai eu vent de votre technique de défense à la Moldu.

- Cela a dû faire le tour de la planète on dirait, remarqua-t-elle narquoisement.

- C'est juste que ce soit assez étonnant de voir cela chez un sorcier, mais encore plus chez vous, j'imagine. Bref ! J'ai inscrit sur ce tableau les vingt sortilèges d'auto défense les plus utilisés par les Aurors.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, je vais vous expliquer la nature de chacun d'entre eux et vous apprendre, théoriquement bien sûr, à les utiliser. Nous ferons évidement quelques essais, Vous êtes prête ? »

- Oui, je suis prête, sourit Tara, un parchemin vierge à la main et son manuel ouvert à la bonne page.

- Parfait ! Commençons par le sortilège de protection que vous connaissez sous la formule « Protego ». Il s'agit du sortilège de défense de base qui…

_**Deux heures plus tard, Manoir Jones…**_

Tania, assise dans le grand salon, entendit un crac sonore, signe qu'une personne venait de transplaner.

- Maman ! Papa ! Je suis rentrée ! s'écria une voix dans le hall.

- Je suis ici Tara ! lui répondit sa mère.

La jeune femme la rejoignit rapidement, l'embrassa et s'installant à ses côtés, lui demanda :

- Où sont-ils tous ?

- Tom et Albus sont partis pour Poudlard voir Severus. Ils devaient discuter d'une chose importante, mais ne m'en demande pas plus parce que je ne suis au courant de rien.

« Théo révise pour son examen d'entrée à l'Académie de maîtrise des potions. Thomas est parti chez un de ses amis Moldu du village. Et enfin, Tessa fait une petite sieste. Elle a été infernale aujourd'hui.

- Magnifique, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Nous sommes donc seules, justement je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me prêter ta robe en velours vert avec les paillettes d'argent.

- Oh heu, oui bien sûr, répondit sa mère, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec James ce soir !

- On ne sort pas ! Je l'ai invité à un tête à tête au kiosque. Il faut que je lui dise dans quoi il s'engage en étant en couple avec moi !

- Tu es sûre de vouloir tout lui dire ? lui demanda Tania, septique.

- Je veux qu'il sache ! Je vais me changer !

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté ta journée, s'écria Tania dans le vide car sa fille avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tara était installée sur l'un des bancs blanc du kiosque. Une petite table, deux chaises et tout ce qu'il fallait pour se restaurer trônait au milieu de l'endroit. La jeune femme remis l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille quand un crac sonore retentit laissant apparaître James.

- Tara, soupira-t-il en accourant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu m'as tant manqué !

- Toi aussi James, sourit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs.

- Qu'y a-t-il Tara ? demanda-t-il sentant qu'elle était un peu tendue.

- Il faut que je te parle James ! Rien de grave, je te rassure, ajouta Tara précipitamment alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Je veux juste que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarques en voulant t'engager avec moi.

- Je ne te suis pas, Tara !

- James, il y a des choses dont tu n'as pas idée et dont il faut que je te parle absolument. Des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière.

Et voilà ! C'est fini pour ce dimanche !

J'espère que cela vous a plût !

Et n'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews…

A dimanche prochain !

Bises…

Diabo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : Tête à tête, voyage au cœur des souvenirs et renouveau**_

James Potter garda le silence pendant un long moment. Il ne savait pas s'il avait très envie d'entendre ce qu'elle devait à tout prix lui révéler. Encore des secrets, encore des choses à cacher ! N'y avait-il que ça au sein de la famille Jedusor ? Et puis, toutes ces choses qu'il ignorait seraient-elles si grave pour que Tara juge important de les lui avouer avant qu'ils ne s'engagent plus avant l'un envers l'autre ?

Serait-il possible que ces révélations le fassent changer d'avis ? Qu'il décide de ne plus être avec elle, de la haïr, peut-être ? James releva les yeux vers son jeune amour. Tara jouait nerveusement avec les ourlets de sa petite robe. Elle semblait craindre son silence plus que tout autre chose. Ne sachant que lui dire, James répéta :

- Des choses dont tu n'es pas très fière ! C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Je ne sais par où commencer, soupira la jeune femme en se levant et en commençant à faire les cents pas.

- Par où commencer, répéta le jeune homme. Il y a tellement de choses que ça, s'écria-t-il.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le quart de ce que j'ai fait, lui assura Tara en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et bien, explique-moi tout dans ce cas, clama James. Que je sache enfin qui tu es !

- Très bien ! répondit-elle avec une détermination dans le regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'un des bancs, se saisit de son petit sac en forme de bourse, avant d'y plonger le bras pour en sortir un petit carnet à la couverture verte émeraude que James reconnut très bien : c'était lui qui le lui en avait fait cadeau lors de leur cinquième année à Noël.

James se souvenait même lui avoir écrit qu'il était sûr qu'elle en ferait bon usage. Tara ouvrit le carnet à la première page, mais le jeune homme constata qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit. La jeune Jedusor murmura une phrase en latin dont James ne perçu que quelques mots.

Lentement, apparurent des mots, puis des phrases en encre noire sur les pages du petit journal.

- Dans ce carnet, reprit Tara, j'ai écrit des choses que seules quelques personnes de confiance et moi-même sont au courant. Et encore, je suis la seule à en connaître toute l'étendue.

- Je ne te suis pas, murmura James, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vas comprendre, lui promis Tara. Laisse-moi juste te montrer quelque chose.

La jeune Jedusor vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui tournant délibérément le dos, écartant ses cheveux pour lui montrer sa nuque. Ne comprenant toujours pas, James la regarda se toucher la peau derrière son oreille droite. Ne voyant rien de spécial, le jeune homme était plus perplexe que jamais.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander à quoi elle jouait, il vit apparaît progressivement une sorte de tatouage. James se pencha et écarta l'une des mèches de Tara. A y regarder d'un peu plus près, il constata que le tatouage était en fait un « J » écrit à l'encre noire entouré d'un cobra royal aux écailles vert émeraude, la gueule grande ouverte, un regard brûlant aux yeux rubis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, lui demanda-t-il en passant un doigt sur l'espèce de tatouage.

- Une Marque, lui répondit Tara en lui faisant à nouveau face.

- Qui te l'a appliquée ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton père, s'écria James.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Père n'est même pas au courant de l'existence de cette Marque, le calma-t-elle. C'est moi qui me la suis faite, James.

- Mais, pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il marchant dans un brouillard épais où il n'y régnait que l'incompréhension.

- Parce que cette Marque me permet de faire appel à certains sorciers quand j'en ai besoin. Il me suffit de la toucher en son centre pour qu'ils sachent que j'ai besoin d'eux.

- Qui « ils » ? questionna le jeune Potter dans un souffle.

- Avant de répondre à cette question, il faut que je remonte à mon arrivée à Poudlard pour que tu comprennes dans qu'elle situation je suis actuellement, pour que tu comprennes ce qui se cache derrière cette Tara Jedusor que tu aimes tant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Tara posa brusquement une main sur le front de James qui, en moins d'une seconde, se senti étrangement nauséeux. Le jeune Potter eut une désagréable impression de vertiges avant que la main fraîche de Tara sur son front ne disparaisse.

- James, l'entendit-il faiblement murmurer. James, ouvre les yeux ! Aller ! intima-t-elle avec plus d'intensité.

Le jeune homme se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière intense du soleil. Se protégeant la vue de sa main mise en visière, James constata qu'ils se trouvaient assis sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Cour extérieure de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

- Comment, souffla-t-il.

Il remarqua alors que tout était étrangement gris, comme s'il se trouvait dans un rêve ou dans un souvenir. Il sentit Tara lui poser la main sur la joue et lui demander s'il allait bien.

- J'irais mieux quand les vertiges seront passés, répondit-il en refermant les yeux.

- Désolée, je sais que ça a été un peu brutal, mais ce n'est pas plus désagréable qu'un premier transplanage. Respire un grand coup et ça va passer, lui intima-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune possibilité à la contradiction.

- Comment avons-nous atterri là ? demanda-t-il en se sentant beaucoup mieux.

- C'est moi qui nous ai fait venir ici, informa-t-elle. Il y a des choses que je dois absolument te montrer pour que tu comprennes toute mon histoire.

- Si je comprends bien, s'exclama James, nous sommes dans tes souvenirs.

- Exacte ! fit Tara enchantée apparemment. J'ai utilisé la magie blanche pour que nous puissions entrer dans ma mémoire en tant que spectateurs.

- Et quel jour sommes-nous exactement ? questionna le jeune Potter d'une voix colérique.

- Viens suis-moi ! ordonna Tara en se levant et en se mettant à courir.

James la suivit bon gré mal gré. D'un côté, le jeune homme avait peur de découvrir tant de choses de la vie de Tara Erika Jedusor mais, d'un autre côté, la curiosité lui tiraillait le ventre. Une fois qu'il saurait tout, personne ne la connaîtrait mieux que lui, personne. Et cette idée plaisait beaucoup à James.

Courant après elle, le jeune Potter la rattrapa aisément. Il comprit immédiatement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Les couloirs du château étaient déserts de tout élève. Arrivés devant les doubles portent, Tara le fit s'arrêté.

- Je crois que tu as deviné que nous sommes le 1er septembre 2010, sourit-elle.

- Oui, c'était notre premier jour à Poudlard, renchérit James.

- En effet, et ma répartition vient juste de se terminer. Viens ! lui dit-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent de la table des Serpentards au moment même où une Tara de onze ans se faisait congratuler par ses nouveaux camarades et serrait quelques mains.

_- Bienvenu chez les Serpentards, Tara Jedusor, lança le Préfet-en-Chef en lui serrant la main._

- Qui est-ce, lui demanda James en voyant un grand jeune homme l'inviter à s'installer à ses côtés.

- Il se nomme Anthony Wilkinson, lui indiqua Tara. C'était le Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard. C'est justement pour lui que nous sommes là. Viens !

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle au moment même où Théo se faisait répartir. James se retourna et pu s'apercevoir l'espace d'un instant. Courant à la suite de Tara, il lui demanda :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Dans les cachots ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle les yeux brillant d'une lueur écarlate.

La jeune femme l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs, James se demandant si elle savait où elle allait. Lui-même n'était que rarement venu de son plein gré dans les cachots, trouvant que c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Tara passa par une petite ouverture que le jeune Potter n'aurait même pas remarqué.

Ils descendirent quelques marches et arrivèrent dans un autre couloir mal éclairé. La jeune Jedusor s'arrêta et, se tournant vers lui, dit :

- Il va falloir attendre quelques instants. Pour le moment, nous devons en être au dessert. Ensuite, les Préfets nous conduirons dans nos salles communes respectives. Celle de la main Serpentard se trouve derrière ce mur de pierre.

- Sans blague ! s'étonna James.

- Je t'assure que je ne plaisante pas ! s'indigna Tara. Contrairement aux autres fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard était un homme de secrets et il aime que personne ne les découvre. Notre salle commune en est un exemple parfait puisque seuls ceux qui y sont déjà allés peuvent en retrouver le chemin.

- Quel intérêt de faire se perdre les élèves dans un tel labyrinthe, se moqua James.

- Un Serpentard ne s'y perd pas ! clama Tara. En revanche, les autres élèves, oui ! C'est parfois utile quand on veut donner une bonne leçon à un fouineur. Il suffit de l'attirer dans les cachots et de le laisser se perdre. Ensuite, qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver !

- C'est cruel ! s'écria James, indigné.

- Peut-être, concéda la jeune Jedusor avec un haussement d'épaules l'air totalement indifférent. Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé ça très amusant !

- Parce que toi aussi tu faisais ce genre de choses, s'étrangla le jeune Potter. Non, attends, ne répondre pas ! Je ne veux rien savoir, rajouta-t-il précipitamment au sourire entendu que lui lança Tara.

- Je crois que les premières années arrivent, sourit-elle alors que du bruit se faisait entendre dans un autre couloir, un peu plus haut que celui où ils se trouvaient.

Bientôt, Anthony Wilkinson surgit par les mêmes escaliers que ceux où James avait suivis Tara. Derrière le Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard, il y avait une vingtaine d'élèves qui marchaient au pas.

_- Bien, dit Wilkinson en les faisant s'arrêter. Nous sommes devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Celle-ci se trouve derrière ce mur de pierre. Pour entrer, il vous faut simplement dire le mot de passe. Celui-ci change toutes les deux semaines. Sang-Purs, clama-t-il le mur disparaissant par magie. _

_Les élèves entrèrent à sa suite et, après quelques petites explications supplémentaires, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Seule Tara Jedusor traîna encore quelques instants à explorer la salle. _

_- Encore là, Jedusor, s'étonna le Préfet-en-Chef qui ne l'avait pas aperçue. _

_- Oui, en fait, j'aurais aimé te parler seule à seul si tu le permets bien sûr, lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur. _

_- Oui, bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour toi ? dit-il, le ravissement d'être l'objet de l'attention de Tara se peignant sur son visage. _

_- En fait, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, tu dois tout savoir sur les élèves et pas que ceux de Serpentard, j'imagine, le flatta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. _

_- Tu as raison, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur chaque élève de cette école, dit-il en s'installant nonchalamment dans l'un des canapés de cuir noir. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement, Tara Jedusor. _

_La jeune Tara eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait senti l'adoration qu'il avait pour elle rien qu'en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Le rejoignant sur le canapé, elle continua son petit jeu de séduction. _

_- Pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, commença-t-elle, tu me sembles être quelqu'un de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Le genre de personne à qui l'on peut demander un service en étant sûr de sa discrétion la plus totale. _

_- En effet, c'est tout à fait moi, se vanta-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. _

_- J'en étais sûre, s'exclama la jeune Jedusor joyeusement. Alors voilà, j'aurais besoin que tu me fasses une liste complète avec le nom des élèves en qui je peux mettre toute ma confiance. Des élèves à ton image, toi en tête de liste bien sûr._

_- Je peux te la faire tout de suite, clama-t-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume d'un coup de baguette magique. _

_Il commença ensuite à dicter toute une série de noms. D'abord chez les Serpentards. James reconnut notamment Alexander, Crystal et Leïa Rockwood, Félicité Et Sylvianna Macnair, Marcus Rosier, Orion et Seth Avery ainsi qu'Alison et Marek Dolohov. _

_D'autres noms de Serpentard lui emblait familier, mais le jeune Potter n'arrivait plus à mettre un visage sur leur nom. Ensuite, le Préfet-en-Chef cita le nom de quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle._

_- Il y a Christine O'connor, Katie et Alec Bradford, Jonathan et Eric Galway ainsi que Maria et Carlisle Waterford, récita-t-il alors que la plume écrivait à toute vitesse d'une belle calligraphie. _

_- Et a Gryffondor ? questionna Tara Jedusor. _

_- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouves ton bonheur chez les lions, cracha le jeune homme. Ce ne sont pas des gens très respectable : des Nés-Moldus, des traîtres à leur sang et autres Sang-Mêlé. Non, sur cette liste, il n'y a que des Sang-Purs, évidemment. _

_- Evidemment, répéta la jeune fille, mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a bien un ou deux qui en valent la peine, non ? _

_- Oh, si tu insistes, il serait sûrement intéressant que tu ais Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley et bien entendu…_

_- James Potter, termina Tara dans un souffle. _

_Le parchemin se roula sur lui-même et Wilkinson s'en saisi avant de se tourner vers Tara et de lui murmurer : _

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu complotes, mais une chose est sûre : tu n'es pas une élève comme les autres. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux être avec que contre toi. _

_- Tu fais preuve d'intelligence, Anthony, remarqua-t-elle les yeux brûlant d'un éclat féroce. _

_- Si tu arrives à les mettre dans ta poche, reprit le jeune homme en lui donnant le parchemin, ils te seront à toi corps et âme et là…_

_- J'aurais les moyens de venger mon père, compléta la jeune Jedusor d'une voix à glacer les os. _

Les deux jeunes gens disparurent et James Potter se retrouva emporté de souvenirs en souvenirs, la voix de Tara lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi car certains élèves figurant sur la liste étaient déjà en sixième ou en dernière année. J'ai dû faire tomber leurs barrières les unes après les autres pour les assouvir.

Le jeune Potter vit à plusieurs reprises, la jeune Tara apposer sa Marque à plusieurs groupes d'élèves, souvent plus âgés qu'elle, et pas qu'appartenant à la maison de Serpentard. D'un coup, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois assis sur l'un des bancs de la Grand Cour extérieure de Poudlard.

Le jeune Potter reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Tara, un masque d'effarement sur le visage.

- Parmi cette longue liste d'élèves, murmura-t-il, combien d'entre eux as-tu réussi à asservir ?

- Oh, tu sais, dit-elle avec un sourire typiquement Jedusorien, la liste s'est allongée au fil des années.

- Combien Tara, explosa le jeune Potter.

La jeune femme eut une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. C'était un mélange de surprise et de joie, mais aussi d'avidité et de cruauté qui, si James n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, l'aurait fait reculer.

- Tous James, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Je les ai _tous_ eu sauf un : toi !

_**Dans le présent, Grande Cour extérieure de Poudlard…**_

Deux cracs sonores se firent entendre et résonnèrent en écho face à la quiétude des lieux. Albus Dumbledore, ne voulant pas perdre un temps qui lui était plus que précieux, se mit de suite en route laissant derrière lui, un Tom Jedusor médusé.

- Attendez ! clama-t-il en suivant son beau-père par de grandes enjambées. Je vous signale que vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi nous devions impérativement venir ici, aujourd'hui !

- C'est vrai, en effet, en convint le vieux Mage. Je te promets que tu seras tout dans un très court instant. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance d'arrêter de poser des questions et de me suivre, nous irions bien plus vite.

Le Lord allait répliquer, mais le vieux sorcier lui lança un regard qui coupa court à toutes discussions. Le maudissant dans toutes les langues qu'il pratiquait, Tom suivit docilement son cher beau-père à travers le dédale de couloir qu'était Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

L'ancien Mage Noir profita de l'occasion pour retrouver avec plaisir ce lieu qui lui était particulièrement cher à ses yeux. Il avait eu l'occasion d'y revenir lors de la remise des diplômes des jumeaux, mais n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'en explorer une nouvelle fois encore chaque recoin.

Tom fut interrompu dans le court de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Albus Dumbledore l'emmenait vers le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Arrivés devant la gargouille en question, le Lord grogna à l'intention du vieil homme :

- Si vous m'avez fait venir ici pour rendre visite à Severus, je m'en serais bien passé ! Le voir chez moi me suffit !

- Oh, je sais très bien que tu es en mésentente avec Severus depuis les révélations de Tara concernant une prétendue liaison que ma fille et lui auraient entretenue, répondit calmement Albus.

- Une prétendue liaison, répéta Tom, furieux. Si ma femme n'avait pas eu de liaison avec Severus dans un passé qui n'est plus alors les jumeaux et James Potter n'auraient pas modifiés les événements. Et une chose est sûre, vous ne seriez pas là à m'embêter depuis deux ans !

- Certes, certes, concéda la vieux Mage, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je crains que nous ne devions encore nous fréquenter pendant encore quelques années.

- Pour mon plus grand déplaisir, je puis vous l'assurer, clama Tom.

- Si tu le veux bien, mon vieil ami, reprit Albus Dumbledore, nous rediscuterons de tout cela plus tard ! Pour l'instant : Sectusempra !

L'imposante gargouille de pierre s'anima et se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer les deux visiteurs. Ceux-ci montèrent prestement les escaliers de marbre avant de se retrouver devant la lourde porte en bois brut. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans que les sorciers ne durent faire quoique se fut.

Tom entra à la suite d'Albus Dumbledore. Il constata que le bureau avait bien changé depuis la fois où il était venu rendre une petite visite infructueuse à l'ancestral directeur près de cinquante ans plus tôt. Ce jour-là, il avait mis à profit l'occasion de se retrouver dans le château pour y cacher l'un de ses Horcruxes.

Tout comme Tom, Albus Dumbledore inspecta discrètement les lieux de son regard bleu pétillant. Tous les vieux bibelots et autres objets de son invention avaient laissé place à une décoration sobre à l'image de l'actuel occupant des lieux : Severus Rogue.

En effet, Minerva McGonagall avait décidé de prendre sa retraite peu après la remise des diplômes voulant profiter de toute la vitalité qui lui restait pour accomplir certains rêves de jeunesse. Severus Rogue, directeur adjoint, avait donc été promu par le Conseil de l'école.

Justement, celui-ci se trouvait derrière l'imposant bureau, occupé par une pile de paperasse qui ne devait pas attendre, la rentrée scolaire approchant à grands pas. Albus Dumbledore se racla poliment la gorge pour attirer l'attention du nouveau directeur.

Celui-ci releva prestement la tête et afficha un air étonné sur son visage à la peau d'un blanc presque maladif.

- Albus ! Tom ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

- Bonjour Severus, sourit le vieil homme.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, s'exclama le directeur, mais installez-vous donc, je vous en prie.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent donc en face de Severus qui se réinstalla prudemment dans son grand fauteuil, le regard inquisiteur.

- Puis-je vous offrir un rafraîchissement ? proposa-t-il poliment, mais toujours sur ses gardes.

- Volontiers Severus. Du thé sera parfait !

L'ancien Maître des potions servit donc trois tasses de thé brûlant. Sans mots dire, Tom en but une gorgée, les yeux rivés sur son ancien partisan. Celui-ci, quelque peu mal à l'aise par le regard pénétrant du Lord, se détourna de lui afin de demander à Albus Dumbledore :

- Pourriez-vous me donner les raisons de votre…visite ?

- Certes, oui ! s'exclama Albus en déposant sa tasse sur un coin du grand bureau. Je sais de sources sûres Severus que vous êtes en manque d'effectif depuis les départs de Minerva et de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- C'est exact ! approuva le directeur se sentant toujours observé par Tom.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de Bellatrix. Celle-ci avait fait vivre un enfer à Severus à partir du jour où elle a appris comme eux tous, qu'il l'avait trompée avec Tania dans un passé révolu.

Peu avant la remise des diplômes des jumeaux, Bellatrix avait décidé de quitter Severus ainsi que son poste à Poudlard pour partir quelques temps Merlin savait où. Tania avait beau eu fait de supplier sa meilleure amie de rester, celle-ci s'en été tout de même allée.

- Mais je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec votre venue, Dumbledore, mentionna Severus.

- En fait, je viens pour remédier à votre problème mon cher Severus, s'enthousiasma le vieux sorcier s'attirant sur lui les regards intrigués du directeur et du Lord.

- Remédier à mon problème, répéta le premier, son regard se posant sur Tom pour la première fois. Vous venez proposer votre candidature, Albus, ajouta-t-il avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

- Pas exactement, non ! Je viens proposer celle de Tom au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, révéla-t-il satisfait de son petit effet de surprise à la vue des visages stupéfaits des deux hommes.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'indignèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

- Il n'est pas question que j'enseigne, rajouta le Seigneur Noir.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais t'engager, railla Severus.

- Tom ! Severus ! Allons, allons ! Un peu de calme, voyons, demanda Albus. Serait-il possible d'avoir une conversation entre hommes responsables ?

Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne protestait, le vieux sorcier reprit :

- Je pense sincèrement que Tom ferait un excellent professeur. Il a l'expérience et toutes les qualités requises pour faire bénéficier à nos jeunes élèves un enseignement plus qu'enrichissant.

- Seriez-vous sourd, s'exclama Tom. Je ne veux pas enseigner !

- N'est-ce pourtant pas ce que tu souhaitais plus que tout au monde il y a de cela un grand nombre d'années pour être venu le demander à deux reprises ? s'étonna Dumbledore en le couvant de son regard pénétrant à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

- Vous savez tout comme moi que mon but n'était pas d'enseigner, mais de pouvoir résider au château, clama le Lord.

- Je le sais, oui, mais je pense malgré tout que tu trouvais ta place ici. Après tout, qui mieux que toi pourrait apprendre aux sorciers de demain à se préserver du mal.

- Inutile de retourner mes armes contre moi Dumbledore, s'indigna Tom. Vous perdez votre temps si vous croyez pouvoir me ranger à vos idées saugrenues en me flattant.

- Dommage, soupira le Mage, au moins j'aurais essayé !

- Je pense qu'Albus a raison, s'exclama soudainement Severus. Tu ferais un enseignant de qualité Tom, avec un peu de pratique. Et puis, cela te permettrait d'occuper tes journées à quelque chose d'intéressant et d'utile. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je suis sûr que Tania et tes enfants seraient ravis d'apprendre que tu as décidé de reprendre ta vie en mains, renchérit Albus.

Le Mage Noir les regarda successivement en se demandant sûrement lequel des deux sorciers était le plus fou. Comment pouvaient-il imaginer un seul instant que lui, Lord Voldemort, voudrait d'un poste d'enseignant ? L'idée en elle-même était absurde !

Tout d'abord, le ministre n'approuverait sûrement pas qu'il soit en contact direct avec la future génération de sorciers. Il clamerait sans doute haut et fort à qui voudra bien l'entendre qu'il s'agit « _d'une conspiration contre la communauté magique avait pour seul et unique but de recruter les membres d'une nouvelle armée noire ». _Oui, Tom voyait d'ici le tableau.

Ensuite, tous les parents sains d'esprit retireraient leur précieuse progéniture de l'école jusqu'à ce que la direction soit bien obligée de le renvoyer pour éviter une fermeture de l'établissement. Oui, Tom voyait même très bien le tableau !

Mais d'un autre côté, se sera là l'ultime occasion pour le Mage de pouvoir à nouveau circuler dans les couloirs de l'école et retrouver des endroits qu'il avait tant chéris par le passé. Poudlard ayant été le premier endroit où il s'était senti chez lui, où il avait été heureux.

- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous allez l'un comme l'autre au-delà de nombreux problèmes si jamais je venais à accepter cette…offre, murmura-t-il d'une voix posée et très calme.

- Je ne pense pas non, répondit Albus avec une infaillible certitude.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'interrogea Tom.

- Et bien, parce que j'ai en ma possession une lettre écrite de la main du ministre de la magie en personne donnant l'autorisation au directeur de Poudlard de recruter Tom Jedusor sans aucune condition, annonça-t-il en sortant d'une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier ladite lettre dont Severus se saisit avec empressement.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Tom, il parcourut rapidement la lettre avant de poser sur Dumbledore un regard impénétrable.

- Vous aviez tout préparé depuis le début, souffla-t-il stupéfait.

- Je dois reconnaître que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, s'amusa Dumbledore. Alors, Tom, acceptes-tu ce poste de professeur ?

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux refuser, grogna le Mage Noir. Vous êtes allé trouver le ministre en personne ! Alors oui, j'accepte le poste !

- J'en suis ravi, s'enthousiasma le vieil homme en terminant son thé avant de se lever.

- Je l'espère bien, cracha Tom, puisque vous me forcez la main !

- Oh, allons ! Cessez d'en faire tout un mélodrame ! Severus, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du directeur coupant ainsi court à toutes tentatives de réponses du Lord, peut-être serait-il opportun de montrer à Tom son futur bureau et sa future salle de cours.

- Oh heu, oui, en effet ! concéda le sorcier pas encore remis de la nouvelle. Nous allons y aller de ce pas !

- Je vous attends dehors, clama Tom en sortant d'un pas furieux de la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Severus contourna son bureau et se posta face à Albus Dumbledore qui souriant étrangement, un air calculateur sur le visage.

- Que manigancez-vous encore ? soupira le directeur de lassitude.

- Oh rien qui ne vous concerne mon ami. Je dois m'en aller, j'ai une autre personne à voir. Bonne chance avec Tom et surtout, surveillez-le bien !

Et c'est sans un mot de plus qu'Albus Dumbledore disparut dans un torrent de flammes bleues laissant derrière lui un Severus Rogue complètement désabusé.

_**Dans le passé, Grande Cour de Poudlard…**_

James Potter regardait Tara Jedusor avec une fureur à peine voilée. Alors ainsi, il n'avait été qu'un foutu nom dans une stupide liste d'élèves dont Tara voulait faire ses…ses quoi d'ailleurs ? Ses serviteurs ?

La jeune femme se sourcilla même pas au regard de pur dégoût qu'il lui lança. Après tout, dès le moment où elle l'avait entraîné dans ses souvenirs, elle avait su qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle. Mais Tara se devait de continuer, afin qu'il comprenne.

- Alors, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, constata-t-il, son cœur se brisant en morceaux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'abordé ce sujet, clama Tara en se levant. J'ai encore des choses à te montrer. Viens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il accepta malgré tout.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune Jedusor ne l'emmena pas vers le château, mais vers le parc. James pu constater qu'en effet celui-ci était envahi d'élèves dormant contre un arbre, se baignant dans le lac ou encore bavardant tout simplement allongé dans l'herbe.

Le jeune Potter ne se rappelait pas particulièrement de cette journée jusqu'à ce qu'il voit au loin, à l'abri de tout regard, Tara, entourée de quatre garçons de cinquième année. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, la Tara adulte se tourna vers lui :

- Tu te souviens de cette journée ? C'était en plein mois de juin, pendant notre deuxième année. Nous venions de terminer tous nos examens et la majorité des élèves avait décidé de passer la journée au bord du lac, l'été approchant.

- Oui, je me souviens, souffla James.

Mais Tara ne l'entendit pas et continua :

- Ce jour-là, je venais de quitter mes camarades afin d'aller porter mes livres et mon sac dans ma salle commune quand ces quatre imbéciles me sont tombés dessus.

La jeune femme s'approcha quand l'un des quatre garçons venait de prendre son sac à la petite Tara avant de le jeter au loin.

_- Alors Jedusor, cracha l'un d'eux, tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais venir à Poudlard et te mêler aux autres élèves ! _

_- Fichez moi la paix, souffla Tara, la colère et la peur faisant légèrement trembler sa voix._

_- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mord en plus, se moqua un autre en lui arrachant ses livres des mains. J'aime ça ! rajouta-t-il en lui touchant les cheveux. _

_- Tu sais, souffla un troisième à son oreille. On ne veut pas de gens comme toi ici ! Les personnes normales ne devraient pas avoir à fréquenter la fille d'un bâtard. _

_- Mon père n'est pas un bâtard ! cracha Tara bouillonnant de rage._

_- Bien sûr que si, et toi, tu es un monstre ! _

_- Hey, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ! cria un jeune garçon en s'approchant du groupe. _

_- Une mise au point, répliqua l'un des cinquièmes années._

_- Une mise au point, répéta le jeune garçon. Allez faire votre mise au point ailleurs avant que je n'appelle un professeur. _

_Les quatre garçons ne demandant pas à s'attirer des ennuis, déguerpir. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de Tara qui, accroupie au sol, ramassant ses affaires éparpillées. _

_- Ca va aller, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'un de ses livres. _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter, cracha la jeune Tara en lui arrachant le livre des mains avant de s'éloigner pour aller reprendre son sac. _

_- Hey, cria James en la suivant, qui t'a dit que j'avais pitié de toi ! _

_- Fiche-moi la paix ! s'écria la jeune Jedusor. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour que tu viennes mettre ton grain de sel ! _

_- Je voulais juste t'aider ! plaida le jeune Potter. _

_- Et bien, sache que je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'aide, ni toi ni personne d'autre. Tu ferais mieux de rester loin du monstre, clama Tara une larme coulant sur sa loue qu'elle essuya dans un geste rageur. _

_James, dans un élan de gentillesse, la prit dans ses bras et commença à lui frotter le dos alors que Tara pleurait au creux de son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte de la situation et, dans un geste rageur, elle repoussa James en lui criant : _

_- Reste loin de moi ! _

_Et elle partit sous le regard étonné du jeune Potter. _

Alors que le paysage commençait à se voiler, James se tourna vers Tara. La jeune femme avait le regard pointé sur les quatre garçons de cinquièmes années qui rigolait au loin.

- Tu sais, dit-elle au bout de quelques instants alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la Grande Cour, je me suis vengée d'eux. J'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, mais ils ont payé pour cette journée-là.

- Que leur as-tu fait ? lui demanda James.

- Tu le verras dans un autre souvenir, mais avant ça, il faut que tu en voies un autre !

Cette fois-ci, Tara l'entraîna jusqu'à la volière, le tout au pas de course. A mi-chemin, James, quelque peu essoufflé, lui cria :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas apparaître directement au bon endroit ! Ça serait moins fatigant !

- J'aimerais bien, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! s'indigna la jeune Jedusor en gravissant les nombreuses marches menant à la volière. Cela me demande déjà beaucoup d'énergie de nous faire venir dans mes souvenirs, alors ne m'en demande pas trop !

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent au somment de la colline. Il ne restait plus que quelques marches quand Tara s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui :

- Dans ce souvenir, je suis en troisième année et, comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes en hiver, mentionna-t-elle en admirant le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Aller, viens ! Je sens que ça va te plaire !

Arquant les sourcils dans un air interrogatif, le jeune Potter la suivit docilement. Au moment où il allait lui demander ce qui pourrait bien lui plaire, le jeune homme entendit des éclats de voix provenir du petit balcon situé derrière la volière. Entendant une voix qui lui était familière, James s'approcha, Tara à ses côtés.

_- Tu es une idiote Tara Jedusor ! _

_- Moi, une idiote ! s'offusqua faussement la jeune fille. Tu peux parler ! Quand est-ce que tu auras le courage d'aller dire à Teddy Lupin que tu l'aimes bien ? _

_- Ce n'est pas de Teddy dont il est question aujourd'hui, mais de toi et de ce cher James, s'amusa Victoire Weasley. _

_- Oh je t'en prie ! Arrête de dire son prénom ! s'écria la jeune Jedusor. Je ne veux plus que l'on parle de James Sirius Potter ! Jamais ! _

_- James ! James ! James ! répéta inlassablement Victoire dans une litanie interminable. _

_Tara se boucha les oreilles tandis que Victoire semblait follement s'amuser de calvaire de sa meilleure amie. _

_- Je n'entends absolument rien, hurla Tara pour couvrir la voix de son amie. _

_- Aller ! C'est bon, j'arrête, clama Victoire en levant les mains en signe de défaite. Il n'empêche que je te trouve beaucoup trop têtue pour ton bien. James est quelqu'un de vraiment sympa ! _

_- Je le sais ! Théo n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ses : James est trop génial, c'est un super pote, tu devrais vraiment faire un effort et patati et patata ! _

_- Oh, je t'en prie ! rigola Victoire. Au fond, tu adores quand Théo te parle de James et tu aimes encore plus de disputer avec, pas vrai ? _

_- C'est vrai que j'aime bien le faire rager, reconnut la jeune Jedusor arrachant un sourire en coin à son amie. James est tellement susceptible ! _

_Après quelques éclats de rires, les deux jeunes filles redevinrent silencieuses. Tara eut soudain la mine triste ce qui alerta Victoire qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule : _

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma puce ? _

_- Rien, soupira-t-elle, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment je ferais si tu n'étais pas là pour moi ! Je n'ai personne à qui me confier à par toi ! Si je le faisais avec l'un de mes camarades de Serpentard, il verrait ma faiblesse et, je ne peux pas me permettre de sembler faible, tu comprends ? _

_- Je sais qui tu es Tara Jedusor, et tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible, crois-moi ! clama avec force la jeune Weasley. _

_- Tu sais quand je croise les quatre imbéciles qui s'en sont pris à moi, je…j'aimerais leur faire ressentir…j'aimerais qu'ils souffrent ! Si James n'était pas intervenu ce jour-là, je…_

_- Je sais, murmura Victoire en la prenant par les épaules. _

_- Quand James m'a prise dans ses bras…par Merlin, que j'aurais aimé y rester pour toujours. Seulement, je ne peux pas me permettre de l'aimer. C'est un Potter et moi, une Jedusor. C'est d'office incompatible ! _

_- Et que comptes-tu faire alors ? Repousser tes sentiments ? Les transformer en haine ? _

_- Je dois haïr James Potter, clama Tara. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je ferais comme si c'était le cas ! Théo m'a dit qu'il était attaché à moi, mais il ne doit pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. _

Le souvenir se dissipa peu à peu, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvant devant l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch. James avait les yeux rivés sur Tara qui, elle, trouvait subitement ses mains très intéressantes. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? souffla-t-il.

- Te dire quoi, s'écria Tara. Te dire que j'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi à douze ans ? Eh bien oui ! Bon sang ! Comme il a été dur de te faire croire le contraire jour après jour, mais il le fallait.

- Pourquoi t'autorises-tu à m'aimer aujourd'hui alors, demanda James ne comprenant pas.

- Parce que je n'arrive plus à me battre contre moi-même. Je n'arrive plus à cacher mes sentiments. Il suffit que je te voie pour que mon cœur s'emballe. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je t'aime James, corps et âme.

Le jeune homme fondit alors sur elle et l'embrassa avec passion et violence. Il voulait qu'elle ressente à quel point il vibrait pour elle.

Tara répondit à son baiser comme s'il s'agit du dernier, comme si sa vie en dépendait. James força l'accès à sa bouche, sa langue venait jouer avec celle de la jeune Jedusor. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, le regard brillant, les joues rougies et les lèvres meurtries par le baiser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un petit moment, oubliant ce pourquoi Tara les avaient fait venir. L'embrassant sur le front, le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle et, lui prenant la main, il demanda :

- De quoi parle le prochain souvenir ?

- Je sens que cette fois-ci, cela ne va pas te plaire ! répondit-elle avec une grimace.

_**Dans le présent, Manoir Jones…**_

Tania, tranquillement installée dans l'un des canapés de la grande bibliothèque, un livre sur les genoux, entendit une personne crier après elle dans les escaliers. Fronçant les sourcils d'être ainsi dérangée, elle se leva dans le but d'aller crier sur l'imbécile qui risquait de réveiller Tessa.

Ouvrant la porte brutalement, la jeune femme marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'escalier en s'exclamant :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! Tessa dort !

- Désolé, ma chérie, s'excusa son père en bas des marches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Tania. Où est passé Tom ? Il me semblait qu'il était parti avec toi pour Poudlard, tu l'y as même entraîné de force si je me souviens bien, dit-il narquoisement.

- Il est toujours à Poudlard, en compagnie de Severus, lui apprit-il.

- Tu les as laissés seuls ! s'exclama Tania. Tu veux qu'ils s'entretuent ou quoi ?

- Mais non, mais non ! calma-t-il alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Ce sont des adultes ! Ils arriveront à se comporter comme tel.

- Si tu le dis, papa ! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me veux !

- J'y viens ! sourit-il en la prenant par le bras. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes quelque part.

- Ah oui ! Et où, je te prie ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Tania, dit-il sur son habituel ton énigmatique. Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper de Tessa en attendant ?

- Moi, je peux si vous voulez, intervint Théo qui revenait de la cuisine, un paquet de cookies et un verre de lait à la main.

- Excellent, s'enthousiasma son grand-père. Ta mère et moi nous absentons une bonne heure.

- Oui, comme vous voulez, à plus tard ! leur dit le jeune homme avant de remonter s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour étudier.

- Bon et bien, il me semble que je n'ai plus le choix, grogna Tania. Je te suis, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant sa cape et en prenant le bras que son père lui tendait.

L'épouse du Lord Noir ressentit l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement caractérisant le transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent dans une rue totalement déserte devant un vieux bâtiment complètement délabré.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Tania en inspectant l'endroit, mais ne le reconnaissant pas.

- Tu vas le savoir dans quelques secondes, lui répondit-il en l'entraînant vers la porte du bâtiment.

Sans aucune surprise, ils en traversèrent la façade et la jeune Jedusor pu alors lire sur un panneau de bienvenu que son père l'avait emmenée à l'Académie magique. L'endroit était immense, bâtit sur plusieurs étages avec des escaliers et des couloirs qui semblaient interminables.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Tania.

- Je savais que ça te plairait ! s'enthousiasma son père. Aller, viens !

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à un immense comptoir derrière lequel s'affairait une dizaine de personnes. L'une d'elle leur sourit poliment en demandant :

- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

- Albus Dumbledore, j'ai rendez-vous avec Martha Jenkins, informa le vieux Mage.

- Certainement Monsieur. Elle vous attend. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

L'homme quitta son comptoir et leur ouvrit la marche. Tania jetait des coups d'œil hébétés à son père, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait emmenée à l'Académie de magie où Théo et James allaient venir continuer leurs études. Se disant que les réponses à ses questions n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, elle suivit tranquillement les deux hommes, posant un regard admiratif à l'endroit.

Elle y était déjà venue une fois auparavant. A l'époque, Tania venait tout juste de recevoir son diplôme à Poudlard et elle avait alors l'intention de passer l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie magique en section « maîtrise des potions ». La jeune femme l'avait brillamment réussi, mais n'était jamais venue suivre les cours.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte à laquelle l'homme frappa une fois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'y ait eu aucune invitation d'entrer. Le sorcier les invita à s'installer confortablement leur informant que Madame Jenkins allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de me révéler pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet !

- Parfait !

Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de Martha Jenkins. Tania fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une petite trentaine d'années, aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Elle était assez belle.

- Vous devez être Albus Dumbledore et Tania Jedusor, leur sourit-elle en leur donnant une franche poignée de mains. Martha Jenkins, directrice de cet établissement, se présenta-t-elle.

- C'est exacte, sourit Tania. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, mais installez-vous, je vous en prie, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant. Puis-je vous offrir un peu de thé ainsi que quelques gâteaux ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Tania en prenant la tasse que Martha Jenkins lui tendait.

- Je suppose que vous devez être ravie d'être ici, ajouta la directrice à l'adresse de Tania en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Oui, c'est un endroit magnifique, mais en fait, je ne…

- Ma fille ne sait pas encore pourquoi elle est ici, l'interrompis son père en lançant un regard malicieux à Martha Jenkins.

- Oh, je vois, vous vouliez à tout prix lui faire une surprise, sourit-elle.

- C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça le vieux Mage.

- Veuillez m'excuser, intervint Tania, mais j'aimerais comprendre la raison de ma présence ici. Si vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer.

- Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, s'exclama Jenkins. Vous savez sûrement que l'Académie magique est une école où les jeunes gens détenant leur diplôme de l'école Poudlard peuvent venir s'inscrire pour compléter leur formation dans des domaines très variés.

« Nous offrons des maîtrises en sortilèges, enchantements, droit magique, magie runique, histoire de la magie, botanique, astronomie, art des potions et j'en passe. Comme dans toute école, nous avons besoin de professeurs qualifiés afin d'assurer la multitude de cours proposés.

Et justement, nous avons besoin d'une personne maîtrisant l'art noble qu'est la concoction de potions pour venir remplacer Monsieur Kovrov qui a, malheureusement, pris sa retraite après cinquante ans de bons et loyaux services. Votre père, ici présent, est venu me proposer votre candidature à ce poste. »

- Vous êtes sérieuse, s'exclama Tania, les yeux écarquillés.

- Terriblement sérieuse, répondit Jenkins. Voyez-vous Madame Jedusor, cela fait des semaines que je cherche après une personne compétente. Quand je pense enfin avoir trouvé la perle rare, il s'avère que le candidat échoue aux différents tests auxquels est soumis chaque potentiel futur professeur.

- Et vous aimeriez me faire passer ces tests, comprit l'épouse du Lord.

- En effet ! Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr !

- C'est que…excusez-moi, mais je suis confuse, je ne m'attends pas à pareille possibilité de carrière.

- Tu devrais essayer, Tania, intervint son père en lui prenant la main. Cela a toujours été ton rêve de devenir Maître des Potions. Aujourd'hui, tu as la chance de pouvoir enseigner cet important savoir à de jeunes sorciers comme Théo.

- Tu as raison, mais…ça ne marchera pas, papa, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas les capacités requises pour ce genre de travail.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'en crois pas un mot, s'écria Martha Jenkins. Ecoutez, fit-elle en posant sa tasse de thé, nous savons l'une comme l'autre que vous avez un excellent niveau dans l'art des potions. A Poudlard, vous aviez les meilleurs résultats de toute l'école.

« Je sais que vous craignez un rejet de la part de notre corps professoral et de nos étudiants. Vous pensez qu'ils ne verront en vous que l'épouse du Lord Noir, mais je puis vous assurer que vous avez tort. Ici, les gens sont dotés d'assez d'intelligence et de réserve pour préserver la bonne entente.

Et puis, vous ne serez pas la première criminelle, si l'on peut dire ainsi, à venir enseigner ici. Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que vous deviez être dotée d'un courage hors du commun pour avoir osé accomplir toutes ses choses pour notre communauté. »

Tania Jedusor regarda Martha Jenkins avec des yeux ronds. Il s'agissait bien de la première personne qu'elle rencontrait lui disant que ses actes passés avaient été bénéfiques pour la communauté magique. La majorité des sorciers et sorcières ne voyaient en Tania Jones que l'épouse dévouée du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Rien d'autre.

Et la façon dont les gens la voyaient n'avait pas changée en vingt ans, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce là l'unique opportunité pour elle de retrouver l'estime et le respect qui lui étaient dû dans le regard des autres ? Devait-elle saisir cette opportunité ? Et qu'en dirait Tom, lui qui tourne tel un lion en cage depuis près de vingt ans ?

Comme s'il avait senti son trouble, son père lui pressa davantage la main, attirant l'attention de sa fille sur lui.

- Je sais que tu te sens perdue, mais tu dois saisir cette occasion, murmura-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice. Je suis sûr que ton mari sera heureux pour toi. D'ailleurs, Tom aussi aura des choses à te dire une fois au manoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Disons juste que je ne cherche qu'à rendre service. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

- Alors Madame Jedusor, êtes-vous prête à passer ces tests ? questionna Jenkins.

Avec un regard des plus déterminé, Tania Jedusor répondit avec force de conviction :

- Je suis prête !

_**Dans le passé, Terrain de Quidditch…**_

Tara avait entraîné James jusque dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Ils se trouvaient le plus haut possible pour avoir une magnifique vue sur les joueurs qui commençaient à s'échauffer.

James fut quelque peu inquiet en apercevant les quatre agresseurs de Tara volant rapidement dans les airs sur le balai. Se tournant vers la jeune femme, il constata une nouvelle fois qu'elle les fixait d'un regard meurtrier.

- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'ils faisaient tous partie d'une équipe de Quidditch !

- Et si ! s'exclama dédaigneusement Tara ne les quittant pas de son sombre regard. Adrian et Trevis sont batteurs à Serdaigle alors que Lucas et Alexis sont respectivement poursuiveur et gardien à Poufsouffle.

- Que leur as-tu fait Tara ! demanda James une nouvelle fois.

- Tu le verras d'ici quelques minutes, grogna la jeune femme ne supportant pas son impatience. Je peux déjà te dire ceci. Ces quatre types sont en septième année, moi en quatrième. C'était ma dernière opportunité de me venger. J'ai donc choisi de faire cela en public car il y aurait bien trop de monde pour trouver le coupable.

« Et puis, rien ne pourrait m'accuser car personne n'était au courant de mon agression. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas vantés d'avoir réussi à me foutre la trouille à moi, le petit monstre. Mais, là n'est pas la question. »

- Je suis sûr d'une chose : tu ne les as pas tués sinon, je m'en souviendrais, clama le jeune Potter en reportant son attention sur le terrain.

- C'est vrai, rigola Tara. Mais, je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'ont plus jamais monté sur un balai de leur vie après ça !

James ne répondit rien car les joueurs venaient de recevoir leur coup de sifflet leur donnant l'autorisation de débuter le match. Aussitôt, la voix du commentateur s'éleva dans les airs.

_- Lucas Wilson, de Poufsouffle, attrape le Souafle et le passe à sa coéquipière Maria Sanchez qui file droit vers les buts de l'équipe adverse et…NON ! Elle perd le Souafle au profit de Marty Louis qui trompe le gardien de Poufsouffle, Alexis Duncan, et MARQUE ! Dix points pour Serdaigle. _

James suivait le match avait passion étant lui-même un ancien joueur de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il en avait presque oublié ce pourquoi Tara et lui était ici.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de match, rien ne s'était encore passé, et le score en était de 70 à 90 pour Poufsouffle. Au moment même où James allait demander à Tara si elle ne s'était pas trompée de souvenir, son regard fut attiré par une élève, assise un peu plus bas qu'eux.

A ne pas si trompé, il s'agissait bien de Tara Jedusor, âgée de quatorze ans, noyée dans une masse d'élève de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Dans la foule, il n'avait pas réussi à l'apercevoir avant maintenant. Tout comme la Tara assise à ses côtés, la plus jeune ne cessait de fixer l'un après l'autre ses quatre agresseurs.

_Tara Jedusor murmurait une litanie de mots sans s'interrompre malgré le fait qu'elle soit bousculée d'un côté et de l'autre par les élèves en délire devant le match de folie qui se passait sous leurs yeux. _

_Fixant tout d'abord son attention sur Trevis, son flux de paroles ininterrompu. Le jeune homme se trouvait loin au-dessus d'eux, sa batte à la main, prêt à relancer un Cognard à l'équipe adverse. _

_Au moment même où il voulut frapper le Cognard arrivant sur lui à toute vitesse, son bras droit refusa de lui obéir. La foule retint un cri de surprise quand le jeune homme reçu le Cognard en pleine tête, le faisant perdre son équilibre sur le balai. _

_Encore conscient malgré l'horrible douleur qui lui traversait le crâne, Trevis eut le réflexe de s'accrocher au manche de son balai, le corps suspendu dans le vide. Mais, tout d'un coup, le jeune homme lâcha prise, faisant une chute de plus de vingt mètres, atterrissant brutalement sur le sable aux pieds des cercles de buts. _

_Tara Jedusor, satisfaite, s'occupa maintenant d'Adrian et de Lucas. Les deux jeunes hommes perdirent simultanément le contrôle de leurs balais et foncèrent droit l'un sur l'autre. Le bruit de la collision fut horrible, des os se brisant sous l'impact. Ils s'effondrèrent également dans le sable. _

_Il ne restait plus qu'Alexis. Tara avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin : celui qui avait traité son père de bâtard et elle-même de monstre. La jeune fille semblait encore chercher le moyen de lui faire regretter ses paroles quand le temps se fit à l'orage. _

_Très vite, les élèves se cachèrent derrière des parapluies alors que le tonnerre grondait et que les éclairs transperçaient le ciel de part en part. Alexis, en tant que gardien de Poufsouffle, arrêtait les uns après les autres les tirs des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. _

_L'un d'eux lui envoya une puissante frappe que le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à arrêter. Perdant légèrement l'équilibre, il se rattrapa d'une main, à l'un des cercles de buts au moment même où un éclair, transperçant le ciel et attiré tel un aimant par le métal composant le cercle, frappait celui-ci. _

_Electrocuté, le jeune gardien s'écroula, inconscient, dix mètres plus bas. Alors que la foule s'écriait d'horreur, la jeune Tara Jedusor, complètement trempée par la pluie, souriait légèrement, le regard plus écarlate que jamais. _

Le décor se brouilla et, encore une fois, James et Tara se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Cour de Poudlard. Le jeune homme était encore bien trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. En moins de cinq minutes, Tara avait éliminé quatre sorciers.

Il avait dû mal à croire qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient morts après pareil traitement. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que ce jour-là, lui-même était à l'infirmerie après s'être brisé la cheville lors de son entraînement de Quidditch avec Gryffondor, le matin du match, en perdant le contrôle de son balai.

Maintenant que ça lui revenait, James se rappelait que les quatre garçons avaient été précipitamment emmenés à l'infirmerie pour y subir des soins approfondit. L'un ressemblait à un toast grillé, deux autres avaient plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que le nez et le bras pour l'un, la jambe et le poignet pour l'autre. Le dernier avait eu une fracture du crâne ainsi que la jambe brisée par sa chute.

Ça avait été horrible, mais ils s'en étaient tous remis. James reporta son attention sur Tara qui, apparemment, n'avait pas détaché les yeux de lui durant son silence. Ils se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dès les yeux. Le jeune Potter n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa Tara, une jeune femme si douce, si tendre, si gentille, si pleine de vie lorsqu'elle était avec lui pouvait se transformer en une personne froide, intransigeante, manipulatrice et aussi cruelle.

Le jeune homme avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il se souvenait de cette fameuse journée, mais il avait bien trop peur d'en entendre la réponse qu'il préférait se taire et ne pas savoir.

- Oui, James, dit soudain la jeune Jedusor.

- Oui, quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

- La réponse à la question que tu te poses est oui, développa-t-elle. Ce jour-là, c'est bien moi qui t'ai fait perdre le contrôle de ton balai lors de ton entraînement de Quidditch afin que tu atterrisses à l'infirmerie le temps du match.

- Tu n'as pas pu faire ça, dit-il d'un air ahuri dans un souffle manquant subitement d'oxygène.

- Bien sûr que si, clama Tara. Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes au match. Je ne voulais pas que tu te doutes de quoique ce soit parce que je savais que tu avais pris l'habitude d'observer mes moindres faits et gestes. Je savais que si tu étais présent au stade, tu me verrais en train de réciter de formules.

- Alors, tu as préféré m'envoyer à l'infirmerie, s'écria le jeune Potter consterné.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi ! s'indigna Tara.

- Tu as fait ça pour moi, répéta James. Tu te moques de moi ! Tu m'as tenu à l'écart en me faisant me briser la cheville juste pour assouvir ta petite vengeance personnelle. Avais-tu seulement pris conscience que tu aurais pu les tuer !

- Oui, cela aurait pu se produire en effet ! cracha la jeune Jedusor. Et ils l'auraient amplement mérité tous autant qu'ils sont ! Si je t'ai tenu à l'écart, c'est pour que tu ne vois pas cette partie de moi, James.

- Tu es comme ton père, cria-t-il la fureur lui tirant les traits du visage. Tu es cruelle et tu n'as aucun respect pour la vie des autres. Es-tu seulement dotée de sentiments ?

- Tu veux savoir si je suis dotée de sentiments, répéta Tara en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son cœur. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire pour le savoir : utiliser tes pouvoirs d'Elf noir et lire mon cœur et mon âme, si j'en possède une. Ils ne peuvent pas mentir et tu le sais.

- Je…

- Fais-le ! intima-t-elle en lui serrant plus fortement la main.

James ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant uniquement sur les battements du cœur de Tara. Très vite, il sentit une colère et une haine puissantes le submerger de toute part, obscurcissant ses pensées. La haine qu'il ressentait était vivace et infinie. Une haine et aussi un désir de vengeance dirigée vers les hauts dignitaires du ministère, mais aussi vers la communauté magique et, plus particulièrement envers les nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui avaient humiliés sa famille.

N'en pouvant plus d'être entouré par autant de sentiments plus sombre les uns que les autres, le jeune Potter allait rompre le contact lorsqu'il ressentit de la joie lui envahir le cœur, une joie bien plus forte que la haine et la colère. Ses pensées se firent plus claires et son cœur, plus léger. Son esprit n'était plus que joie, bonheur, tendresse et amour.

Il crut percevoir des présences à ses côtés : celle de Théo et de Thomas, celle de Tom et de Tania, mais aussi Tessa et Severus, Bellatrix et ses propres frères et sœurs, mais aussi ses parents et…et lui-même.

Il y en avait d'autres encore, mais James rouvrit les yeux, coupant la liaison. Reprenant son souffle, il sentit sous ses doigts les battements de cœur précipités de Tara qui portait sur le visage un masque d'indifférence.

- Tu sais qui je suis maintenant, souffla-t-elle. Tu sais que je peux ressentir des sentiments très contradictoires comme, la joie et la tristesse, la plénitude et la colère, la passion et l'orgueil, l'amour et la haine. Ne crois pas que je suis inhumaine, je suis juste différente des autres, c'est tout !

Tara Jedusor se leva brusquement en repoussant la main du jeune homme. Sans un regard pour lui, elle fit quelques pas. D'une voix dure et froide, lui tournant obstinément le dos, elle dit :

- Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois voir avant que tu ne sors de mon esprit. Suis-moi !

James suivit Tara en silence jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu perdu dans toutes ses révélations. Mais il savait aussi qu'à la fin, il devrait faire un choix : rester avec elle ou la quitter à jamais. Quand il voyait toutes ses choses dont Tara pouvait être capable de faire sans éprouver ni remords ni regrets, le jeune homme avait bien envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet de la Tour, James eut la désagréable surprise de voir Tara Jedusor, lors de leur cinquième année, en compagnie des six élèves de septièmes années qui l'avaient agressée en lui bloquant le passage au détour d'un couloir. James était lui-même intervenus avant que les choses n'empirent.

Apparemment, le petit groupe venait d'arriver.

_- Tu voulais nous voir Tara, demanda Mélinda Colsson en la saluant d'un signe de tête respectueux. _

_- Oui, en effet ! J'aurais un service à vous demander. _

_- Tu sais que tu peux nous demander ce que tu veux, Tara, s'exclama Eric Delaw. _

_- Oui, je le sais. Et c'est justement pour ça que je fais appel à vous et à personne d'autre, leur dit la jeune Jedusor avec un sourire charmeur. _

_- Qu'attends-tu de nous ? _

_- C'est très simple Chris. Je veux que demain, lors du souper, vous m'agressiez. _

_- T'agresser ! s'écria Josh Philips, mais pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ! _

_- Parce qu'au moment où vous me surprendrez, James Potter sera en chemin vers la Tour d'Astronomie où il a l'habitude de se rendre tous les mercredis soirs. Je veux que sur son chemin, ils vous trouvent occupé à me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heures. _

_- Tu es diabolique, sourit Mélinda. Que devons-nous faire exactement._

_- J'étais sûre de pouvoir compter sur vous, clama Tara Jedusor. Alors voilà ce que j'attends de vous dans les moindres détails. _

Le jeune Potter n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout devint noir autour de lui et il ressentit, pour la seconde fois, cette impression de tomber dans le vide. Après un moment, qui lui sembla être aussi long qu'une vie entière, James pu ouvrir les yeux.

Tara et lui était de retour dans le kiosque, assis sur l'un des bancs de pierre blanche. Ils leur fallut à tout deux quelques minutes pour se remettre de ce voyage dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. James, se sentant mieux, se leva et commença à faire les cents pas d'une démarche raide.

La jeune Jedusor comprit aisément qu'il était dans une rage folle. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Après tout, elle lui avait quelque peu menti, mais elle l'avait surtout manipulé pour parvenir à ses fins. Tara savait maintenant que quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle fasse, James la quitterait.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait au fond en lui montrant tous ses souvenirs ? Ne voulait-elle pas qu'il comprenne que sa vie serait mieux sans elle ? Après tout, elle était dangereuse pour lui ! Aussi dangereuse que son père l'avait été, et l'était sans doute toujours, pour sa mère. Un amour sans fin, sans limites. Un amour destructeur pour la vie de l'autre.

James se tourna brusquement vers elle, un doigt accusateur pointé sur elle.

- Comment as-tu osé me manipuler de la sorte ? Comment ? Comment as-tu pu préparer ta propre agression ? Tout ça pourquoi Tara ? Dans quel but ?

- J'ai fait ça pour que tu ais de la compassion pour moi, pour que je puisse jouer les pauvres petites filles terriblement peinée d'être le souffre-douleur des élèves, cracha Tara avec une haine non dissimulée.

Elle se leva à son tour s'approchant de lui, le foudroyant du regard. S'il ne pensait pas la connaître, James aurait sûrement reculé, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

La jeune Jedusor avait les traits du visage tendu par la colère, le noir intense de ses yeux brillait de dizaines de petites étincelles écarlates. Le jeune homme pu même sentir sa magie les entourer et se propager tout autre du kiosque. Tara semblait plus terrible que jamais.

- Tu étais sur ma liste, reprit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi colérique et tranchante comme les lames d'un rasoir. Il fallait que tu aies confiance en moi, il fallait que tu me vois comme une victime des actes passés de mon père. Je voulais que tu sois de mon côté et que tu rejette ton père.

- Jamais je ne rejetterai ma famille, clama le jeune homme avec détermination.

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait, rétorqua Tara. Tu l'as fait en tombant amoureux de moi, une Jedusor ! Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour que tu fasses marche arrière et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Tu avais donc tout prévu depuis le début, souffla James. Ceux qui t'ont agressé faisaient partie de ton groupe de fidèles.

- En effet, ils sont aussi sur ma liste et portent, bien évidemment, la Marque, depuis des années déjà. Seulement, il y a une seule et unique chose que je n'avais pas prévue et qui a fait que je ne peux pas me servir de toi comme je l'aurais voulu.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? cracha James avec hargne.

Tara eut un rire désabusé, son expression se radoucissant. Dardant sur James le plus doux des regards qu'elle ne lui avait jamais accordé, elle souffla d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure :

- L'amour. Je me suis faite prendre par mon propre piège en tombant amoureuse de toi et, maintenant, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

- Comment te croire !

- James, si tu dois au moins croire en une chose, crois en mon amour pour toi parce qu'il est bien réel et sincère.

- Je dois te donner une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il après un moment.

- Oui, mais avant ça, tu dois encore savoir une chose, apprit Tara alors que James sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur lui, plus terrible que jamais.

Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber dessus ?

_**Pendant ce temps, manoir Jones, Salon commun des jumeaux…**_

Le bureau de Théo Jedusor était encombré par un nombre incalculable de livres, de morceaux de parchemins, de fioles et autres objets du même genre. Le jeune homme s'était arraché quelques minutes de son étude pour contempler à travers la grande baie vitrée, le parc du manoir.

Depuis un bon moment déjà, il avait le regard fixé sur le kiosque où se trouvaient son meilleur ami et sa sœur, qui semblaient en proie à une grande discussion très animée. James n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas en jetant des coups d'œil à sa sœur qui se tenait debout, très statique, occupée à faire de grands gestes comme si elle était en proie à une grosse colère.

Théo soupira se demandant ce qui pouvait encore se passer entre ces deux-là. Quittant le salon pour aller voir si sa petite sœur Tessa dormait toujours à poings fermer, le jeune Jedusor entendit un crac sonore signe d'un transplanage. Se précipitant pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Théo dévala les escaliers.

- Ah papa ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant occupé à retirer sa cape.

- Tient Théo ! Comme se passe ton étude ?

- Bien, je fais de mon mieux, dit-il en suivant son père dans le salon. Je pensais que maman serait avec toi.

- Ta mère n'est pas là ? s'étonna le Lord en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Non, grand-père est passé la prendre il y a bien trois heures de ça. Je pensais que c'était pour te rejoindre à Poudlard.

- Non, Albus est parti nous laissant seuls Severus et moi, informa le Mage. Et ils ne t'ont rien dit de l'endroit où il allait ?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Grand-père n'a rien dit à maman, non plus.

- Mais où peuvent-ils être ?

Deux cracs sonores lui répondirent, Tania et son père faisant leur apparition quelques instants plus tard dans le salon.

- Tiens ! Mon amour, s'exclama Tania avec joie en embrassant son époux. Il y a longtemps que tu es rentré ?

- Je viens juste d'arriver ! Où étais-tu passée ?

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, informa Albus Dumbledore. J'ai rendez-vous avec un vieil ami. Ne m'attendez pas pour souper !

Et aussitôt dit, le vieil homme transplana. Tania, qui semblait trop joyeuse pour s'en formaliser, attrapa la main de Tom le faisant s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser aussi, prévint Théo. Je dois encore étudier.

- Non ! Reste, s'exclamèrent ses parents d'une seule et même voix.

- J'ai quelque chose à annoncer, poursuivit Tom. Il faut que tu sois là. Mais où sont Tara et Thomas ?

- Tara est dans le kiosque avec James et Thomas chez un de ses amis du village, répondit son fils en s'installant en face d'eux. Alors, qu'as-tu à nous dire ?

- Et bien en fait, ton grand-père m'a entraîné de force à Poudlard pour me proposer à Severus comme nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Théo joyeusement.

- Pas du tout !

- Mais c'est une super idée ! Et qu'a dit Severus ? Il était d'accord ? Tu as accepté ?

- Il était un peu réticent au début, mais il a fini par accepter l'idée, répondit l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas pu refuser car Albus avait une autorisation écrite du ministre lui-même. J'étais dos au mur.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma son fils en lui serrant la main. Félicitation !

Tania, qui elle, était restée silencieuse, frappa rageusement les mains sur ses jambes avant de se lever en s'exclamant :

- Je savais qu'il manigançait quelque chose, ce fourbe !

- De quoi parles-tu ma douce ?

- Je parle de mon père et de toutes ses petites fourberies bien sûr ! Il te trouve un poste de professeur à Poudlard et à moi, il soumet ma candidature pour un poste de professeur en Maîtrise des Potions à l'Académie magique. Le fourbe !

- A l'Académie magique, s'exclama Tom en la prenant par la taille.

- Oui. J'ai passé tous les tests requis et j'ai obtenu le poste ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Mais c'est magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Tom en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- Tu trouves ?

- Evidemment ! Oublions deux minutes ton père ! C'est la chance de notre vie Tania, il ne faut pas la laisser passer.

- Papa a raison maman !

- Il faut le dire à Tara, s'écria Tom. Elle sera ravie !

Le Lord embrassa sa femme avec une joie non dissimulée. C'était, en effet, l'occasion rêvée pour la famille Jedusor de reprendre de l'importance au sein de la communauté magique.

_**Au même moment, dans le parc du manoir Jones…**_

James Potter regardait Tara avec effroi. Il avait du mal, beaucoup de mal même, à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui divulguer. Cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui montrer jusqu'à présent. Cela dépassait son entendement !

Le jeune Potter se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Cette journée était un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Merlin pour mériter ça ? Il allait foncer droit dans le mur, c'était sûr et certain. Prenant une grande respiration, il demanda à la jeune Jedusor d'une voix cassée :

- Tu as donc fait tout ça dans le but de…, commença-t-il complètement perdu. Tu as pris la magie de ton père…et oh, par Merlin, et ta formation d'Auror s'est ! Non, ce n'est pas possible !

- J'ai bien peur que si, James, approuva Tara Jedusor avec fermeté.

- Mais, quand est-ce que cela va se produire ? Quand est-ce…quand est-ce qu'ils vont…

- Bientôt, répondit la jeune Jedusor devinant ce qu'il voulait savoir. Cela va se passer très bientôt.

La jeune femme fit un pas vers le jeune Potter pour lui saisir la main.

- Maintenant, il me faut ta réponse James. Seras-tu avec moi ou…contre moi ?

**Salut à tous, **

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté chaque dimanche comme prévu, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes ces dernières semaines, et pas du tout la tête à poster…**

**Le chapitre 19 sera pour demain…**

**Bises, **

**Diabo.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 : Une rentrée scolaire pas comme toutes les autres**_

Théo Jedusor sortit de sa salle de bain, fraîchement lavé et habillé. Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il replaça derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Grognant contre son propre reflet, le jeune homme attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre.

Le salon qu'il partageait avec sa jumelle était encore vide. Théo s'installa quelques instants à son bureau, empilant les uns sur les autres ses manuels de cours pour les glisser dans son sac ainsi que quelques rouleaux de parchemins vierges, des plumes et deux encriers.

Vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, le jeune homme allait quitter la pièce pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner quand sa sœur ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre pour débouler comme une furie dans le salon, habillée de pieds en cape.

- Par Merlin ! jura-t-elle, mais où ais-je mis ce foutu manuel !

La jeune femme ne prit même pas conscience de la présence de son frère et se mis à retourner tous les livres sur son bureau. Apercevant un livre avec le seau du ministère sur le canapé, Théo s'en saisit et, se tournant vers sa jumelle, demanda :

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

La jeune femme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit là. Plissant des yeux pour lire de loin le titre du livre, elle soupira de soulagement, et s'approcha de son frère, main tendue :

- Oui, c'est ça ! Merci !

Au moment où elle allait s'en saisir, Théo recula sa main, l'empêchant de prendre son manuel. Tara grogna, colérique.

- Ecoute Théo, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! Je vais être en retard et j'ai rendez-vous avec Alec pour un cours de dernière minute. Alors si tu pouvais me rendre mon manuel, s'il te plaît, tu me ferais gagner du temps.

Se moquant des protestations de sa sœur, le jeune Jedusor plissa des yeux et lui demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il chez toi ?

- Comment ça ! s'étonna Tara en haussant des sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi Théo pouvait bien parler.

- Cela fait une semaine que tu coures dans tous les sens, entre ta formation avec Harry et tes cours avec Alec, développa-t-il. Tu n'es presque plus au manoir. Le matin tu pars aux aurores et tu rentres à la tombée de la nuit.

- Je suis une formation d'Auror, s'exclama Tara comme si cela expliquait tout. Cela demande beaucoup de travail et c'est assez fatigant. Et le manoir n'est pas toujours l'endroit idéal pour étudier avec Tessa qui devient insupportable !

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Mais il ne m'arrive rien ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps voilà tout ! Et excuse-moi si tu trouves que je suis un peu absente de la vie familiale ces derniers temps, dit-elle acerbe.

- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Théo en lui rendant son manuel. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec James ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? s'étrangla la jeune femme apparemment surprise qu'il parle de lui.

- Et bien, je vous ai vu discuter de manière animée dans le kiosque la semaine dernière, révéla-t-il. J'ai voulu t'en parler à plusieurs reprises, mais tu es encore plus difficile à attraper qu'un fantôme.

- On a eu une conversation, c'est vrai, clama Tara en rangeant également ses affaires dans son sac. Mais rien de bien alarmant. Tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Sur ce, j'aimerais aller avaler quelque chose en vitesse avant de partir pour le ministère.

Tara se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir lorsque Théo la retint par le bras.

- Mais lâche-moi ! s'indigna-t-elle furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : je vais bien, je suis juste pressée ?

- S'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

La jeune Jedusor soupira de lassitude avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de son frère pour l'embrasser la joue.

- Bien sûr que je te le dirais, tu es mon jumeau. Cesse de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. Je te le jure, ajouta-t-elle devant son air incrédule.

- Puisque tu le dis, je dois te croire sur paroles, marmonna-t-il peu convaincu pourtant.

- Exactement, allé, viens ! Allons déjeuner.

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine d'où provenait déjà le bruit d'une certaine agitation. Quand Théo ouvrit galamment la porte à sa sœur, ils virent que toute la petite famille était déjà occupée à manger.

- Bonjour tout le monde, saluèrent-ils en prenant place autour de la table.

- Ah Tara, s'écria sa mère. Enfin, te voilà ! J'aurais un service à te demander !

- Et lequel ? demanda la jeune femme en prenant quelques toasts avec un peu de confiture.

- Est-ce que tu serais conduire Tessa à son école de pré-magie parce qu'il y a une réunion importante à l'Académie magique juste avant les premiers cours de l'année et je dois y être absolument pour sept heures.

- Tu n'as vraiment personne d'autre pour le faire ! J'ai un cours avec Alec aussi à sept heures. Pourquoi grand-père ne s'en charge-t-il pas ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie, intervint celui-ci. Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais on ne refuse pas le ministre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien encore faire pour lui puisque tu es mort ? s'écria Tara. Ou du moins, tu étais censé l'être !

- Saches que je suis toujours prêt à apporter mes connaissances à qui en a besoin, sourit Albus. Après tout, ne suis-je pas un homme doté d'une très grande intelligence ?

- Et aussi de très peu d'humilité, nargua Tom en croquant dans une pomme s'attirant le regard noir du vieil homme et un sourire de Tara.

- Personne ne conteste ton intelligence grand-père, s'amusa Thomas.

- Merci mon garçon ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier. Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable dans cette famille.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais cela ne résout en rien mon problème, s'indigna Tania en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange. Qui va conduire Tessa à l'école ?

- C'est bon, je me dévoue, soupira Tara, puisqu'il n'y a personne autour de cette table capable de faire le sacrifice d'une demi-heure de son temps, bande de vipères !

- Je me suis proposé, intervint Thomas, mais maman n'a pas voulu !

- Tu ne sais même pas où cela se trouve, répliqua celle-ci, et puis, il est hors de question que tu ailles de balader dans les rues de Londres à une heure aussi matinale. Tu ferais mieux de terminer tes valises pour être prêt à onze heures.

- Et qui va m'emmener à la gare, paniqua subitement le jeune garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla son père. C'est moi qui t'y conduirais. Je dois aller à l'école pour une réunion et dès qu'elle est finie, je passe te prendre. Ça te va ?

- Pas de problème !

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, s'exclama Théo, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec James avant d'aller à l'Académie. On se retrouve là-bas, professeur, ajouta-t-il à sa mère.

- A tout à l'heure, sourit-elle.

La petite famille lui souhaita une bonne rentrée et le jeune homme s'éclipsa. Tania et Tom partirent également pour être à l'heure à leur réunion. Albus quitta peu après les lieux pour son rendez-vous avec le ministre. Il ne restait plus que Tara, Thomas et Tessa.

- Bon, s'exclama Tara en se levant. Il faut que j'envoie vite un message à Alec pour l'avertir de mon retard sinon, je risque de me faire trucider avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans son bureau.

- Ce serait dommage, en effet, rigola le jeune Thomas en se resservant quelques pancakes.

- Fais attention, le prévint sa sœur, si tu continues à manger autant, ton balai ne te portera bientôt plus et tu n'entreras jamais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

- Très drôle ! lui cria-t-il alors que la porte se refermait sur elle.

_**Dans un quartier très animé de la ville de Londres…**_

Théo attendait depuis un bon moment son meilleur ami James, tranquillement installé à la terrasse d'un petit café. Regardant encore une fois sa montre, le jeune homme soupira d'impatience. Se commandant un second café, il aperçut au loin son ami.

- James, appela-t-il en effectuant un signe de la main pour attirer son attention.

Le jeune Potter le vit et accourut dans sa direction.

- Mais où étais-tu passé ? demanda Théo dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

- Désolé pour le retard, mais c'était la folie à la maison ! répondit le jeune homme en se commandant un café.

- Oui, chez moi aussi ! soupira Théo. Dis-moi, je sais que je vais te paraître direct, mais que se passe-t-il entre Tara et toi ?

James manqua de cracher la gorgée de café qu'il avait dans la bouche et dû se frapper la poitrine pour ne pas s'étrangler. Le jeune Jedusor le regarda, l'air quelque peu septique en se demandant si c'était le liquide brûlant ou sa question qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez son ami.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

- Oh, pour rien ! C'est juste que ma sœur soit étrange depuis une semaine. On ne la voit presque plus au manoir. Elle part à l'aube, le plus souvent sans déjeuner, et ne rentre que très tard le soir pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en voulant que personne ne vienne la déranger. J'ai supposé que vous vous étiez peut-être disputé.

- Tout va très bien entre Tara et moi ! Je t'assure.

- Elle m'a répondu la même chose…

- Ah ben, tu vois !

- …mais je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde.

- Ah !

- Quoi ah ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Théo !

- La vérité me suffirait tu sais, James.

- La vérité est que tout va très bien entre nous et que si ta sœur agit un peu bizarrement comme tu le prétends c'est parce qu'elle est un peu surmenée et fatiguée de courir à droite et à gauche.

- Cela n'aurait donc rien à voir avec votre longue conversation animé dans le kiosque la semaine dernière ?

Théo eut la satisfaction de voir que, comme pour Tara, il avait vu juste en voyant que le malaise de sa sœur était bel et bien lié à cette fameuse conversation rien qu'en voyant James pâlir subitement.

- Tu nous as entendu, paniqua-t-il sans aucune raison apparente pour Théo.

- Non, je vous ai juste vu à travers la baie vitrée de mon bureau. Et, tu ne semblais pas beaucoup apprécier ce que ma sœur te racontait.

- On a juste mis quelques petites choses au point avant de s'engager plus avant dans notre relation, rien de plus !

- Tu mens ! clama Théo avec une certitude. Vous me mentez tous les deux ! Pourquoi ?

James arrêta de joue nerveusement avec sa petite cuiller pour la poser avec force sur la table et de darder sur son meilleur ami un regard féroce qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- Ecoute Théo, dit-il d'une voix forte et l'air très sûr de lui. Si Tara n'a pas jugé bon de te faire part de certaines choses, libre choix à elle, mais ne vient pas me demander de te dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'elle fait. Jamais je n'irais trahir sa confiance.

« Désolé mon frère, mais c'est comme ça. Si je devais choisir entre l'amour que nous partageons Tara et moi et notre amitié, le choix serait vite fait. J'en suis désolé, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Et maintenant, allons-y sinon, on risque d'être en retard. »

James se leva sous les yeux ahuris de son ami après avoir posé quelques Livres Sterling sur la table. D'un pas pressé, il traversa la rue. Théo s'empressa de le suivre et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- Désolé si je t'ai contrarié, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Tara. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Bien sûr que je peux comprendre, soupira James. Ecoute Théo, arrête de te faire du souci pour Tara, je t'assure qu'elle est capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule. C'est une femme forte, combative et la plus étonnante que j'ai rencontré alors, surtout ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle.

- Et dis-moi comment je ne devrais pas m'en faire alors que ma sœur jumelle a autant de secrets qu'il n'y a de pièces à Poudlard, s'écria Théo en attrapant le bras de son ami pour le faire s'arrêter.

- Encore une fois je te le répète Théo ! Ce n'est pas pour Tara ou pour moi que tu dois te faire du souci. Tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour des choses beaucoup plus importantes et qui toucheront un bien plus grand nombre de personnes.

- Alors Tara t'a mis dans la confidence, dit le jeune Jedusor dans un souffle. Tu sais ce qu'elle prépare !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama James. Tu es en plein délire mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que Tara est occupée à faire un complot contre Merlin sait qui pendant ses quelques heures de temps libre ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

- Mais quoi Théo ? coupa le jeune Potter. Il faut arrêter la parano ! Si Tara par si tôt le matin et rentre si tard, c'est parce qu'elle passe son temps avec moi, dans ma chambre ! On passe notre temps à étudier et à se câliner ! Voilà, tu es content !

- Mais, si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, s'indigna Théo alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur marche.

- Parce qu'il serait peut-être bizarre et malsain que Tara te fasse un contre rendu détaillé de ce qu'elle fait de son temps libre avec moi. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, hier elle est rentrée tard parce qu'elle a étudié son manuel sur les Runes anciennes et qu'ensuite, on a fait l'amour le reste de la soirée.

- Wow ! C'est bon, ça va ! s'écria le jeune Jedusor. Je ne veux surtout pas connaître ce genre de détails de votre vie intime.

- Alors arrête de poser des questions ! soupira James en le prenant par les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux avant que Théo ne lui balance :

- T'es quand même un rapide ! Ça ne fait même pas trois semaines que vous êtes ensemble et tu lui sautes déjà dessus !

- Par Merlin Théo !

- Ok, c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien !

- Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances !

_**Au même moment, Ministère, Quartier Général d'Auror…**_

Tara Jedusor était arrivée au ministère une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Alec Wilkinson avait finalement décalé son cours une heure plus tard, à huit heures tapantes. La jeune Jedusor en avait donc profité pour aller saluer Harry Potter.

- Comment va Siri, demanda-t-elle. J'ai frappé à son bureau, mais elle n'était pas là.

- Oui, elle sera absente toute la matinée pour conduire Albus à la gare, prendre le Poudlard Express. En plus, notre baby-sitter nous a fait faux bond et nous n'avons personne pour garder Gabriel alors il a bien fallu que l'un de nous s'y colle.

- Evidemment, sourit la jeune femme. J'ai moi aussi dû m'occuper de conduire Tessa à son école de pré-magie étant donné que les parents n'avaient pas le temps avec leurs réunions.

- Leurs réunions, répéta Harry, ne comprenant pas.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant ! s'exclama Tara. J'ai complètement oublié de te le dire. Je pensais que James s'en serait chargé.

- Chargé de me dire quoi ? s'impatienta l'Elu.

- Et bien, maman a été engagée à l'Académie magique pour y remplacer un vieux sorcier parti à la retraite et assurer les cours de Concoction et de Maîtrise de l'art des Potions. Théo aura la chance de l'avoir comme prof.

- Incroyable ! s'étonna Harry. Mais comment a-t-elle trouvé ?

- Oh, c'est encore un coup de grand-père ! Il connaît bien la directrice de l'Académie et il a soumis la candidature de maman. Une sorte de surprise ! Et maman a réussi tous les tests.

- Ce cher Albus, il m'étonnera toujours, sourit le sorcier.

- Ce n'est pas tout ! Seulement, je ne crois pas que ça va te plaire énormément.

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien, grand-père a usé de son influence auprès du ministre pour lui soutirer une sorte de lettre dans laquelle il autorise mon père à occuper le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard, maintenant que Severus est directeur.

- Il a quoi ? s'écria le Survivant.

- Papa s'est retrouvé dos au mur avec cette lettre que grand-père lui agitait devant le visage. Il n'avait pas le choix ! Papa devait accepter ou sinon il s'attirerait les foudres du ministre. Enfin, tu vois ?

- Je vois très bien oui ! Albus Dumbledore est un vrai manipulateur ! clama Harry Potter en martelant son bureau du poing. Attends que je le voie, il va m'entendre !

- Oh il est ici, au ministère, mentionna Tara. Il a rendez-vous avec le ministre justement.

- Ah oui ! fit le sorcier apparemment très intéresser de l'apprendre. Si tu permets Tara, je vais m'y rendre. J'ai deux mots à leur dire.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie !

- Tu peux rester ici, lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte, tu seras plus tranquille pour attendre Alec. Oh et, sers-toi un peu de thé.

- Merci, dit-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme se servit un tasse de thé bien chaud avant de s'installer sur un coin du bureau pour y poser l'un de ses nombreux manuels et de commencer à réviser sa leçon du jour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tara soupira de frustration, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer plus que cela. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par les deux grandes bibliothèques remplies de dossiers étiquetés au nom des différents sorciers et sorcières surveillés de très près par les Aurors et, en particulier, par Harry Potter.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation et aussi parce que l'occasion était bien trop belle pour être gâché stupidement, la jeune Jedusor se leva et s'approcha des dossiers. Les passant en revues l'un après l'autre, Tara reconnut quelques noms : Avery, Goyle, Nott, Rosier, Macnair, Lestrange, Black, etc.

Puis, elle tomba enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait : le dossier de sa famille. Celui-ci était l'un des plus épais qu'il y avait. Tara se permis d'y jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Alors qu'elle lisait un contre rendu d'audience disciplinaire, le regard de la jeune femme fut de nouveau attiré par l'un des dossiers portant le nom de Smith, l'une des familles sorcières les plus anciennes et les plus respectables qui existait encore.

Enfin, respectable était un bien grand mot puisque Tara se souvint avoir remis leur dernière descendante en date, Maria Smith, à sa place lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Cherchant un peu plus, la jeune Jedusor découvrit avec surprise un certain nombre de dossiers portant le nom de plusieurs familles très connues dans le monde des sorciers.

- Ainsi donc le ministère charge les Aurors de les surveiller de très près, souffla-t-elle en parcourant certains dossiers brièvement.

Beaucoup de ces familles étaient soupçonnées de pratiquer illégalement de la magie noire ou encore, d'appliquer de mauvais traitements envers des Moldus. Mais les Aurors n'avaient, apparemment, pas encore pu trouver des preuves suffisantes pour procéder à des perquisitions et à des arrestations.

Ils se contentaient donc, jusqu'à présent, de le faire surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes à leur insu, bien évidement.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte du bureau, celle-ci s'ouvrant sur Alec Wilkinson. La jeune Jedusor leva le nez de son manuel pour le saluer :

- Bonjour Alec !

- Bonjour Tara ! sourit-il alors qu'elle commençait à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. J'ai croisé Harry tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que tu m'attendais dans son bureau. Il ne semblait pas très content, d'ailleurs.

- Oh encore une stupide histoire à propos de mon père, s'exclama la jeune femme en le suivant jusqu'à son bureau. Je suis sûre qu'Harry se fera un plaisir de tout te raconter. On commence ?

- Oui, commençons, sourit-il en se postant devant son tableau pour débuter la leçon.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Tara jeta un furtif coup d'œil à son sac, un sourire typiquement Jedusorien sur le visage.

_**Au même moment, Académie magique, à Londres…**_

Installé à l'un des bancs sur lequel était posé un chaudron de la taille d'une citrouille dans un grand laboratoire aux murs d'un vert peu ragoûtant, Théo Jedusor écoutait attentivement les instructions du professeur Jones.

Aussi étonnant soit-il aucun des quarante-quatre autres élèves n'avait émis la moindre remarque désobligeante lorsque sa mère se fut présentée à la classe. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient même eut des regards admiratifs et d'autres encore s'étaient permis de lui poser une ou deux questions sur la guerre passée.

Maintenant, Tania venait de réclamer avec réussite le silence et de leur demander d'ouvrir leur manuel de concoction des potions à la page douze.

- Comme vous l'avez appris à Poudlard, la concoction des Potions est un art qui demande de la précision, de la dextérité, mais aussi de savoir reconnaître chaque ingrédient et d'en connaître les différents effets. En effet, certains ingrédients, selon qu'ils sont utilisés dans telle ou telle potion, ne donnera pas le même résultat.

Une jeune femme brune de l'âge de Théo leva la main pour demander l'autorisation de parler :

- Oui, je vous écoute, lui sourit Tania.

- Finigan. Alissa Finigan, se présenta-t-elle. Quand vous dites qu'ils ne donnent pas le même résultat, vous voulez mentionner le fait que, par exemple, du polygonum mélangé avec de l'aconit devint un poison mortel alors que s'il est mélangé avec du sisymbre cela est totalement inoffensif ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, s'enthousiasma Tania. Aujourd'hui, la première leçon consistera à commencer à concocter une potion d'un haut niveau de complexité : le Polynectar. En effet, cette potion a une préparation d'environs trente jours. Nous y travaillerons un peu chaque jour tout en concoctant d'autres potions.

Il y eut des murmures enthousiastes et les étudiants lui jetèrent des regards intéressés. Tania réclama une nouvelle fois le silence.

- Avant que vous n'alliez lire avec la plus grande attention la recette en page 14 du manuel, est-ce que vous pourriez me citer les principaux ingrédients composant le Polynectar. Oui, vous Monsieur ?

- London. Marc London, se présenta le jeune homme. Il y a des Chrysopes et du polygonum.

- Exacte, sourit Tania. Quelqu'un d'autre ! Oui, fit-elle quand elle vit son fils lever le doigt.

- Jedusor. Théo Jedusor, annonça-t-il inutilement. Dans le Polynectar, il y a également des sangsues, du sisymbre, mais aussi des ingrédients plus rares à trouver comme de la corne de bicorne en poudre et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap.

- En effet, Monsieur Jedusor. Nous pouvons donc nous estimer heureux d'avoir tous ces ingrédients si précieux et si coûteux à notre disposition. Aussi, je vous demanderais de lire avec grande attention la recette de la potion. Une fois cela fait, vous irez par deux chercher les ingrédients nécessaires dans la réserve.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit fut donc destiné à une lecture des plus attentives de la recette extrêmement complexe de la potion. Les élèves allèrent ensuite chercher la quantité d'ingrédients nécessaire, le professeur Jones ne tolérant aucun gaspillage.

Ensuite, les étudiants purent mettre leurs chaudrons à chauffer et commencer la préparation du Polynectar sous la supervision de Tania. A l'étonnement de ses étudiants, elle-même se mit à la tâche en concoctant aussi la potion.

- A ce stade de la préparation, leur dit-elle, le manuel nous recommande de tourner le mélange trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis d'ajouter les sangsues et de tourner sept fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en réduisant la température de la préparation. Je vous déconseille très fortement de le faire.

- Mais professeur, s'exclama une jeune femme. A quoi nous servent les manuels si ce n'est pas pour suivre leurs instructions à la lettre ?

- Oh, je ne vous empêche pas de suivre les instructions de votre manuel Miss Lisbon, je vais simplement vous montrer comment, personnellement, je procède à ce niveau de la préparation. Approchez tous !

Les jeunes gens se levèrent et firent un cercle autour de la table de travail de la jeune Jedusor. Celle-ci se munit des quelques sangsues en leur expliquant :

- Sur ma table, vous voyez deux chaudrons remplit de préparation dont l'aspect est exactement celui indiqué dans le manuel avant de procéder à l'étape des sangsues que je désapprouve dans vos livres. Dans le premier chaudron, je vais procéder exactement comme le suggère l'auteur.

Tania tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, versa dix sangsues entières et mortes, et tourna sept fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en réduisant la température de la préparation. Celle-ci, au bout de quelques minutes, passa d'une couleur orangée à une couleur marron et à une texture gluante et grumeleuse.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'aspect et l'odeur de la potion deviennent tout à fait écœurant, sans parler du goût, qui je vous l'assure et peu goûteux.

Les étudiants firent des grimaces de dégoût quand Tania versa une louche de préparation dans un verre.

- Vous allez le passer entre vous et, pour les plus téméraires, y goûter, leur dit le professeur en donnant le verre à l'élève le plus proche.

La majorité d'entre eux s'abstenir d'y goûter.

- Dans le second chaudron, reprit Tania, je vais procéder selon ma méthode. Tout d'abord, je ne tourne pas trois fois, mais six fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en y incorporant une à une les sangsues vivantes cette fois. Ensuite, j'augmente la température de la préparation juste obtenir une légère ébullition et, tout de suite après, je réduis le feu et je tourne deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et cinq fois dans le sens inverse.

Une fois tout cela fait, la couleur de la préparation passa de l'orangé au bleu nuit gardant toujours un aspect fluide et sans aucune odeur à la grande surprise des étudiants.

- Ici, sourit Tania en servant un verre de préparation bleu, je peux vous assurer que le goût est bien plus agréable tout en gardant les mêmes propriétés magiques que celle suggérée dans le manuel.

Pour faire bonne figure, la jeune femme goûta avant eux sa préparation. Les étudiants s'attendaient à une quelconque réaction négative quant au goût, mais Tania leur sourit en tendant le verre à un élève.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que ça avait un petit arrière-goût de vanille et de cannelle, dit-elle avec un sourire enchanté quand tout le monde se mit à y goûter avec empressement.

- Incroyable, souffla Théo en y goûtant également. Effectivement, on sent bien un petit goût de cannelle.

- Stupéfiant, s'exclama un autre étudiant, mais comment avez-vous appris tout ça ?

- A Poudlard, j'ai eu Severus Rogue comme Maître des Potions, leur apprit-elle. J'étais, sans vouloir me vanter, la meilleure élève dans cette matière. Un jour, je professeur Rogue est venu me trouver, bien qu'étant de Gryffondor, pour me proposer de passer quelques-unes de mes heures de temps libre pour qu'il me donne des cours de potions très avancés.

« Je me suis empressée d'accepter et j'ai pu ainsi en découvrir bien plus sur l'art de concocter des potions. A mon grand étonnement, le professeur Rogue, qui en classe, était d'une sévérité extrême quant au respect des consignes des manuels, ne les suivaient pas du tout ! »

- Avez-vous déjà utilisé sur vous du Polynectar ?

- Une seule et unique fois, répondit Tania. Je n'aime pas trop les sensations que l'on a quand le corps se modifie, mais j'ai déjà à de très nombreuses reprises et avec l'aide de Severus Rogue, dû concocter cette potion pour…enfin, peu importe pour qui !

Les étudiants comprirent aisément que leur professeur parlait des Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort. Retournant à leurs chaudrons, ils lui lancèrent des coups d'œil admiratifs en se disant qu'ils avaient beaucoup à apprendre de l'épouse du Lord Noir.

_**Un peu plus tard dans la journée à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie…**_

Tom Jedusor arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'était un pur bonheur pour lui de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette école où il avait passé les meilleurs instants de sa jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, le Lord y était enfin de retour dans une position qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer un jour.

Il n'était pas seulement le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, il était aussi le Directeur de la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, son ancêtre. Tom eut un sourire en coin. Ses nouveaux collèges n'avaient pas être très chaleureux à son contact surtout Neville Londubat, Milo Valenti – qui, à ce qu'il savait, avait toujours détesté Tara – et, bien entendu, Drago Malfoy.

Celui-ci, lors de la réunion de mise au point avant les premiers cours de l'année où sont distribués les plannings ainsi que le programme des différentes matières à abordé, s'était installé aussi loin que possible de son ancien Maître. D'ailleurs, et Tom en avait la certitude, s'il l'avait pu, Malfoy aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou.

L'ancien Mage Noir se retint de rire alors qu'il entrait dans la salle des professeurs, encore vide car ceux-ci dînaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Il venait de se souvenir que le fils de Drago Malfoy, Scorpius, allait entrer en septième année et que, par conséquent, il allait être l'un de ses élèves.

Se servant une tasse de thé et s'installant dans l'un des canapés de cuir noir, Tom Jedusor se dit que l'année risquait d'être très intéressante. D'ailleurs, il était impatient de connaître la réaction d'Harry Potter à sa nomination, ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Sans compter sur Hermione Granger qui sera sûrement furieuse d'apprendre que le Lord donnera cours à sa fille chérie, Rose, également en septième année. Oui, cela risquait d'être très intéressant.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Tom Jedusor se plongea dans la préparation de ses premiers cours de l'année installé à l'une des tables de travail de la salle des professeurs. Les différentes matières à développer ne déclenchèrent aucune surprise chez lui étant donné qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les forces du mal dans le monde magique, aussi vaste soit-il.

L'ancien Mage se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait, bien des années auparavant, avec Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il était venu lui demander un poste de professeur au sein de cette prestigieuse école.

_**Flash-Back**_

Dumbledore observa Voldemort par-dessus sa propre coupe de vin pendant un certain temps avant de lui répondre :

- Je sais sans aucun doute que tu as vu et fait beaucoup de choses depuis que tu nous as quittés, dit-il à voix basse. Les rumeurs de tes exploits sont parvenues jusqu'à ton ancienne école, Tom. Je serais navré si je devais croire ne serait-ce que la moitié d'entre elles.

- La grandeur inspire l'envie, l'envie engendre le dépit, le dépit répand le mensonge, déclara Voldemort, toujours impassible. Vous devez savoir cela, Dumbledore.

- Tu appelles grandeur ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore avec délicatesse.

- Certainement, assura Voldemort.

Ses yeux semblèrent rougeoyer.

- J'ai entrepris diverses expériences, j'ai repoussé les limites de la magie plus loin peut-être que personne avant moi…

- D'une certaine magie, corrigea Dumbledore, très calme. Une certaine magie…Des autres formes de magie, tu restes…pardonne-moi…tristement ignorant.

_**Fin du Flash-Back **_

Ignorant. Tristement ignorant. Voilà tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé à dire sur sa pratique des autres formes de magie. Et le pire c'est, qu'avec le recul des années, que Tom s'était effectivement rendu compte qu'il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur certaines formes de magie.

Ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait eu tout le temps libre nécessaire pour compléter ses lacunes. Tania l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé lui donnant nombre de livres dans lesquels il apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la vieille magie, la magie runique, la magie blanche et encore bien d'autres moins connues.

Les jumeaux eurent d'ailleurs la chance de bénéficier d'une importante partie de son savoir les années qui précédèrent leur rentrée à Poudlard. Maintenant que Tom était professeur, il aurait tout le loisir de prouver à Dumbledore quel excellent sorcier il était, bien plus complet que lors de sa grandeur.

Le Lord fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la vieille porte en bois de la salle des professeurs qui grinçait à chaque fois qu'une personne l'ouvrait. Ce n'était autre que Drago Malfoy qui entrait dans la pièce. Celui-ci, apparemment, ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence du Mage noir.

Déposant sa sacoche en cuir et s'installant confortablement dans le canapé pour y lire tranquillement son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, Malfoy ne se rendit compte de la présence de Tom quand il l'aperçut par-dessus son journal. Le Lord prit un malin plaisir à voir les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandir sous la surprise.

Aussitôt, celui-ci plia son journal et se releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il devait lui rester et, faisant mine de quitter la pièce, il murmura :

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là !

- Reste, intima Tom d'un ton sans appel alors que Malfoy se figeait, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement Drago, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Le plus jeune n'effectua pas le moindre geste, toujours pétrifié, la main sur la poignée. Cela aurait pu en être presque amusant. Tom, les mains croisées au-dessus de la table de travail, pencha la tête de côté en disant d'une voix légère où perçait l'ironie :

- Allons, allons ! Cesse de faire l'enfant et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Drago sursauta légèrement et se crispa lorsque le Lord haussa le ton sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Respirant un grand coup, l'homme s'obligea à faire volteface et à regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux.

- Voilà qui est bien mieux, s'exclama Tom, un sourit sur les lèvres en croisant gracieusement les jambes, s'appuyant d'un coude sur la table, le menton dans la paume de la main.

- Dites rapidement ce que vous avez à me dire, clama Drago Malfoy d'une voix qu'il voulait dure et assurée, mais ne l'était pas vraiment, parce que j'ai un rendez-vous très important et je…

- Oh, coupa le Lord, toi et moi nous savons tous deux que tu es en train de me mentir. Tu n'as aucun rendez-vous.

Malfoy détourna le regard, mais c'était trop tard. Le lord, en excellent Legilimens qu'il était, avait tout de suite interprété les pensées du jeune homme et il en avait rapidement conclu qu'il lui mentait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, demanda Malfoy d'une voix si basse que Tom eut du mal à l'entendre. Ne croyez-vous pas que vous avez fait assez de mal à ma famille pour vous acharner sur moi ?

Drago ne vit pas le regard de rage du Lord alors que celui-ci, plus rapide d'un éclair, fondit sur lui pour le saisir à la gorge et le plaquer contre le mur juste à côté de la porte.

- M'acharner ? répéta Tom d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner Drago de peur. Si je me souviens bien, cela t'était égal de savoir que ton père, ce cher Lucius, avait des activités peu claires, tant que tu pouvais écraser les autres avec ta supériorité de Sang-Pur.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je suis revenu et ta petite vie de Prince à qui l'on permettait tous les caprices s'est écroulée tel un château de cartes. Tu es comme ton imbécile de père. Devant les autres, tu te prends pour un homme, mais devant moi, tu ne peux faire semblant. Tu n'es qu'un faible, un froussard et un lâche. Comment peux-tu te supporter ? »

Le Lord resserra sa poigne autour du cou de Malfoy qui ferma les yeux, grimaçant de douleur et éprouvant plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le Mage s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune homme pour lui susurrer :

- Tu es bien comme ton père. Ce pauvre Lucius que j'ai tué en les laissant se vider lentement de son sang. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me salir les mains, ce pauvre Nagini avait fait tout le travail à ma place.

- Je vous haïs, souffla Drago, la voix brisée par la poigne de Tom.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, rigola le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais n'oublie jamais une chose Drago, lui susurra-t-il.

Le Lord se saisit brusquement du bras droit de Drago Malfoy pour lui remonter la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au coude, dévoilant ainsi la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur bras, toujours bien voyante malgré que le noir s'était quelque peu ternis.

- Tu es as moi pour l'éternité, termina Voldemort en le relâchant au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce alors que Drago le bousculait pour en sortir, détalant à toutes jambes. Le directeur se tourna vers Tom, l'air réprobateur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire à Malfoy ? aboya-t-il, le regard noir.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Tom en rassemblant ses affaires. Nous avons juste eu une petite mise au point.

- Une mise au point, répéta Severus. Ecoute-moi bien Tom, je ne permettrais pas que tu brutalises mes professeurs ou mes élèves, est-ce assez clair ? clama-t-il.

- Mais à qui crois-tu donc parler, murmura Tom sur un ton impassible en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

- A l'un de mes employés, répondit le directeur avec aplomb en lui saisit le bras lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Le Lord se dégagea violement, le regard écarlate brillant de colère. A son tour, il se saisit du bras de l'ancien Maître des Potions, mais avec plus de force.

- Ne t'imagine pas un seul instant qu'être directeur de cette école te donne un quelconque pouvoir sur moi Severus. Tu ne fais pas le poids et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et n'oublies pas une chose : je te tolère uniquement parce que tu comptes pour Tania.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle fait pour t'aimer avec autant d'ardeur, s'exclama Severus en se dégageant de la prise de Tom. Tu ne l'as mérite pas. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle aurait dû passer sa vie avec moi !

- Tu te trompes, Severus, dit le Lord d'une voix étrangement calme. Tania m'était destinée et ce, dès sa naissance. C'est Merlin lui-même qui la voulut. Alors cesse donc de croire qu'un jour Tania sera à toi parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est avec moi qu'elle passe chacune de ses nuits.

Tom Jedusor quitta la pièce sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour son ancien partisan.

_**Début de soirée, Terrier…**_

En presque vingt ans, la maison bancale de la grande famille Weasley n'avait pas changée. Elle s'élevait haut dans le ciel dans un équilibre qui semblait très précaire avec ses planches de bois et son toit à la drôle d'allure. En ce jour, dans le grand jardin à l'herbe éparse, s'élevait un chapiteau.

Une longue table ovale et des chaises y avaient été installées afin d'accueillir la famille et les amis proches en ce jour de fête. En effet, Arthur Weasley fêtait son soixantième anniversaire.

Molly Weasley, aidée de Laina et de Fleur, commençaient à installer la vaisselle, l'argenterie ainsi que plusieurs plats remplis de mets à l'air plus savoureux les uns que les autres.

La maîtresse de maison vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre au moment où les premiers cracs distinctifs du transplanage se firent entendre.

- Fred ! Georges ! s'exclama leur père en leur faisant l'accolade.

- Salut papa, et bon anniversaire, dirent-ils d'une même voix, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

Molly vint également saluer ses fils ainsi que leurs épouses.

- Tu es très en beauté Angelina, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Mais elle est toujours en beauté, sourit Fred, son mari en l'embrassant. Roxane arrivera un peu en retard ! Son patron voulait qu'elle termine absolument un article.

- Oui, Maximilien aussi aura du retard, lança Georges.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, installez-vous. Allez ! s'exclama leur mère.

Roxane était la fille de Fred et de Kathy Bell, âgée de dix-neuf ans. Elle travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier comme journaliste. Maximilien était le fils de Georges et d'Angelina Thomson, âgé de vingt ans. Il venait de terminer une maîtrise en science des baguettes magiques et travaillait maintenant avec un grand fabriquant de baguettes magiques.

Les deux petites familles allèrent saluer les autres invités déjà sur place : Laina et Remus Lupin ainsi que William et Fleur Weasley. Peu de temps après, Ronald, Hermione et leur fils Hugo ainsi que Victoire et Teddy Lupin arrivèrent.

- Rose te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Arthur, lui apprit Hermione quelques minutes plus tard, il fois installée. Seulement, elle ne pouvait manquer la rentrée à Poudlard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait, répondit celui-ci en lui servant un verre de champagne.

- Au fait les enfants, dit Remus à l'intention des jeunes mariés, votre nouvelle maison vous plait ?

- Enormément, sourit Victoire. Ils nous restent encore quelques aménagements à faire, mais je pense que bientôt, on pourra vous y accueillir.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, clama Bill en se prenant une poignée de petits gâteaux que Molly venait d'apporter.

- Au fait, s'exclama Ron, Percy ne vient pas ?

- Et non, souffla Fred. Tu connais Percy !

- Depuis qu'il vit en Amérique avec Pénélope, poursuivit Georges.

- Il est presque impossible de le faire sortir de son petit nid douillet, termina Fred.

- Quel crétin, se moquèrent Ron et les jumeaux d'une même voix déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

De nouveaux cracs sonores retentirent au dehors. Quelques secondes après, le Survivant et sa petite famille entra sous le chapiteau.

- Justement, j'allais me demander ce que vous faisiez, réprimanda gentiment Molly en embrassant Harry sur les deux joues comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- Désolé, souffla Siri, mais Harry a eu fini plus tard que prévu sa leçon avec Tara et…

- Oui, rigola le Survivant. Il a fallu plus d'une heure au Guérisseur pour refermer toutes les blessures qu'elle m'a faites.

- Comment ça, lui demanda Remus en lui faisant l'accolade.

- Tara est en plein apprentissage de duel à un contre un. Et c'est plutôt une adversaire coriace, expliqua Harry en s'installant à ses côtés avec sa femme, Lily et Gabriel.

- Tu nous en diras tant, coupa Molly qui n'aimait pas beaucoup que l'on parle des Jedusor. La rentrée d'Albus Severus s'est bien passée ? reprit-elle en prenant le petit Gabriel sur ses genoux.

- Très bien, fit Siri, il a l'intention de passer les épreuves pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, s'enthousiasmèrent les jumeaux toujours aussi amateur de Quidditch. Et à quel poste voudrait-il être ?

- Attrapeur, comme son père, apprit Siri. Harry avait été quelque peu déçu quand James était entré dans l'équipe comme Poursuiveur.

- Justement, intervint Victoire, où est-il ?

- James avait rendez-vous avec son amoureuse, répondit la petite Lily s'attirant tous les regards.

- James a une petite amie ? s'étonna Remus. Depuis longtemps ?

- Tout dépend ce que tu entends par longtemps mon oncle, rigola Harry.

Les jeunes mariés, Laina et le couple Potter échangèrent des regards entendus étant les seuls à être au courant.

- Et qui est-ce ? questionna Molly, plus curieuse que jamais. Une camarade de Poudlard ?

- Tu vas le savoir très bientôt, sourit Harry. James veut vous la présenter.

- Et bien, c'est du sérieux alors, s'exclama Arthur.

Les Potter n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus que deux cracs sonores retentirent à l'extérieur. Main dans la main avec la femme de sa vie, James s'approcha de l'entrée du chapiteau quand elle le retint.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée finalement James, répondit Tara sur le même ton.

- Ca va très bien se passer ne t'en fais pas ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Reste auprès de moi et de mes parents et tout ira bien. Tu as des alliés.

- Oui, mais les Weasley ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, souffla la jeune femme en réajustant nerveusement sa jupe en jeans blanc et son débardeur pourpre.

- Arrête ! Tu es sublime. Aller, prend ma main et suis-moi !

- Je préfèrerais rester ici !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Tara !

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir et lui pris la main en soupirant bruyamment sous le rire du jeune Potter. Celui-ci contourna le chapiteau et s'exclama dans l'encadrement de la porte en toile :

- Désolé pour le retard, mais vous connaissez les femmes, elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de changer dix fois de tenue.

- Ce n'est rien, s'exclama Arthur à l'autre bout du chapiteau.

Les Weasley ne reconnurent pas tout de suite Tara était donné que la jeune s'était savamment coiffée d'un chignon très stricte duquel s'échappaient plusieurs longues mèches de cheveux bouclés et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir habillée autrement qu'avec son uniforme de Poudlard.

James, qui la tenait toujours par la main, se tourna vers elle. Tara avait remis son masque d'indifférence sur le visage, le regard sûr et la posture fière. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la facilité que la jeune Jedusor avait de cacher ses émotions.

- J'espère que ça ne dérange personne que je sois venue accompagner ! dit-il, toujours en restant à l'entrée du chapiteau.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Molly. Mais approchez donc et présente-la nous James.

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et approchèrent lentement alors que James annonçait :

- Laissez-moi vous présenter la femme qui fait battre mon cœur, bien que je crois que tous ici vous la connaissez déjà…

- Par Merlin ! s'écria Molly en plaçant une main sur sa bouche dans un geste outré.

- Tara Jedusor ! s'exclama Remus Lupin les yeux exorbités.

James sourit et embrassa la main de Tara qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans la sienne alors que la jeune femme posait le regard sur l'assemblée, un sourire Jedusorien sur les lèvres, en disant d'une voix douce et quelque peu provocatrice :

- Bonsoir, je suis ravie qu'enfin nous soyons tous réunis pour une telle occasion.

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, s'écria Molly en les rejoignant en quelques enjambées, furieuse.

- Molly ! s'écria son mari.

- De quel droit te permettes-tu de venir ici, continua-t-elle.

- Maman, intervint Ronald. Laisse-la tranquille, Tara ne t'a rien fait !

- Et depuis quand tu prends sa défense, s'indigna Hermione en foudroyant son mari du regard.

- Depuis que j'ai fait l'effort de la connaître, répondit-il avec aplomb. Tara est une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable.

- Respectable, s'écrièrent en même temps Hermione, Remus et Molly.

- Mais enfin ! s'offusqua celle-ci en adressant un regard haineux à la jeune femme. Comment pourrait-elle être respectable alors qu'elle est la fille de…de…

- Allez s'y, intervint Tara pour la première fois en s'approchant de Molly qui recula d'un pas. Vous mourez d'envie de le dire, mais la peur reste trop grande, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es…la fille de…bredouilla Molly Weasley ayant beaucoup de peine à soutenir le regard de Tara.

- Dites-le, ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu es la fille de Lord Voldemort, cracha finalement Molly.

- Vous voyez ce n'était pas si compliqué, nargua Tara.

- Arthur, Remus, faites-là sortir d'ici, s'exclama Hermione.

- Hermione, soufflèrent Ronald et Harry.

James, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, déclara d'un ton sans appel :

- Si Tara part, je pars également ! Et une chose est sûre, vous pourrez considérer que je ne fais plus partie de cette famille au cœur de pierre.

- James !

- Non grand-père, clama le jeune homme en foudroyant Remus du regard. J'aime Tara, elle est la femme de ma vie et je compte bien un jour prochain l'épouser quoique vous puissiez tous en penser. La situation est donc très simple : soit Tara fait partie de la famille soit c'est moi qui n'en ferait plus partie.

Le jeune Potter prit Tara par la taille et posa son regard ambré sur chaque personne présente.

- Tu sais bien que nous concernant ta mère et moi, il n'y a aucun problème, lui dit son père.

- Pour nous non plus, intervint Fleur. Après tout, Tara est bien l'amie de Victoire et de Teddy, alors pourquoi pas !

- Je n'y vois également aucun inconvénient.

- Laina !

- Non, Remus ! Tara fait partie de ma famille au même titre que sa mère. Le sang des Scott coule dans leurs veines et à ce titre, la famille Jedusor fait partie de la famille.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien contre, souffla Ronald sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione.

James eut un sourire satisfait avant de poser le regard sur Remus.

- Et toi grand-père ? Je crois que tu sais plus que quiconque ce que cela fait d'être rejeté par les autres sorciers alors feras-tu la même chose ?

L'homme soupira en secouant la tête en signe de réédition.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il en s'approchant du couple. Après tout, il fut un temps où Tania m'a aidé en me préparant ma potion et où j'avais confiance en elle alors, oui, après tout pourquoi essayer de changer les mentalités. Toi qui es l'un des jeunes hommes les plus raisonnables que je connaisse, si tu es tombé amoureuse d'une Jedusor, c'est qu'elle doit être tout aussi admirable que toi.

- Merci grand-père, je savais que tu comprendrais, sourit James en lui faisant l'accolade.

Remus Lupin fit également l'accolade à Tara, plus que surprise. Elle y répondit chaleureusement en soufflant un petit remerciement.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, lui souhaita Remus avant de reprendre place aux côtés de sa femme.

James posa alors le regard sur Molly et sa marraine, Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, dit celle-ci, mais je ne peux pas.

- Hermione !

- Non Harry si toi tu peux oublier, moi pas ! coupa-t-elle. Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé. Il y a des limites. Quoique tu puisses en dire, ses parents sont des assassins ! Sa mère m'a torturée !

- Parce que tu avais tué son fils en l'attaquant dans le dos à Pré-au-Lard, cracha Tara sortant toujours de sa réserve quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Ma mère aurait pu te tuer ce jour-là pauvre idiot, mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Tu es comme ton père, s'exclama Hermione. Tu as un cœur de pierre et une âme toute aussi noire que la sienne. On aurait dû vous empêcher de voir le jour !

- Hermione, intervint Harry en se levant. Tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

- Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense ? Ne vois-tu pas qui elle est vraiment ? Ne vois-tu pas que s'est un être qui n'éprouve ni pitié ni compassion ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle te manipule ? Qu'elle vous manipule tous avec ses airs de poupée fragile ? Qu'elle est comme…

Hermione ne put achever la fin de sa phrase n'arrivant soudainement plus à respirer. Tout le monde se retourna vers Tara croyant qu'elle était à l'origine de ce phénomène, mais ils se trompèrent.

- James ! souffla son père.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas. Il avait le regard braqué sur Hermione. Un regard rempli de haine et de colère. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il ne la quittait pas du regard.

- James, arrête, s'écria Ron, elle étouffe !

Tara s'approcha du jeune homme et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Instantanément, le jeune Potter se détendit et la serra contre lui, Hermione pouvant enfin respirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? s'égosilla Ron. T'es devenu cinglé ?

- Désolé, j'ai été aveuglé par la colère et je…pardonne-moi marraine, souffla James avant de transplaner dans un crac sonore.

Tara s'approcha de Ronald et d'Hermione qui reprenant lentement son souffle.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? fit-elle la mine inquiète.

- Ça ira, je crois, répondit Ronald, merci.

- Je peux peut-être jeter un coup d'œil ? se proposa-t-elle. Alec m'a appris quelques gestes de guérison magique.

- Se serait très gentil à toi.

Tara inspecta la gorge d'Hermione et murmura quelques incantations apaisant très vite la douleur et la sensation d'étouffement. Sous le regard inquiet de tous, la jeune Jedusor se recula :

- Ca devrait aller beaucoup mieux, maintenant, non ?

- Oui, constata Hermione avec soulagement. Je ne ressens plus rien de tout, merci.

- De rien et encore désolée pour James, je suis sûre qu'il regrette profondément ce qu'il t'a fait, rajouta Tara avec un air profondément affligé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas fait exprès.

La jeune Jedusor s'approcha du couple Potter et murmura à Harry :

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir comme il va.

- Tu as raison, nous ne serons pas longs !

La jeune femme eut à peine transplane dans un crac sonore que Ronald apostropha Harry de la colère dans la voix :

- Il faudrait que ton fils face à un peu attention à ce qu'il fait ! Il aurait pu la tuer.

- Je t'en prie Ron, tu sais comme moi que la magie d'un sorcier peut très bien agir sous la colère. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident.

- Un accident ! répéta son ami sidéré. James est un fou dangereux. Il s'est attaqué à sa marraine, même Tara n'en revenait pas, alors ce n'est pas peut dire.

- Ne t'en prends pas à mon fils, Weasley, intervint Siri folle de rage.

- Ton fils a failli me tuer et il faudrait le féliciter, s'indigna Hermione. Si Tara n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu là un peu chercher en t'en prenant sans arrêt à Tara et à sa famille, s'interposa Harry.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien, s'écria Ron.

- Au contraire, je vais très bien, rétorqua le Survivant. Allé, viens chérie, nous n'avons que trop traîné ici.

- C'est ça, barrez-vous, cracha Ron.

Au moment où les Potter allaient transplaner, Harry lança un regard noir à Ronald et à Hermione en lui disant :

- Au fait, Tara a bien raison quand elle dit que tu es une pauvre idiote !

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt, Demeure des Scott…**_

Tara Jedusor venait de transplaner directement dans le hall de la grande demeure familiale des Scott. Ne perdant pas de temps, la jeune femme monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage. Fonçant vers la troisième porte sur la droite, Tara entra sa frapper.

En l'apercevant, James qui était assis aux bords de son lit, accourut vers la jeune Jedusor pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Répondant avec avidité au baiser, Tara passa les bras autour du cou du jeune homme et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux.

Le jeune Potter, sans interrompre leur baiser, la souleva pour la déposer sur son lit faisant sourire la jeune femme contre ses lèvres. James posa une main sur la cheville de Tara qu'il remonta jusqu'à atteindre la cuisse de la jeune femme la faisant frissonner.

- Alors, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres tout en défaisant les boutons du chemisier de sa belle, comment j'étais ?

- Magnifique, sourit celle-ci en inversant leur position avant de se débarrasser de son vêtement et de verrouiller la porte d'un simple geste de la main. Tu les as tous bluffés !

Tara défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du jeune Potter avant de parsemer son cou de baiser le faisant frissonner de plaisir. James inversa de nouveau leur position et se mit à embrasser la poitrine de Tara à travers son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as joué ton rôle à merveilles, souffla Tara en gémissant sous les caresses du jeune homme. Maintenant, Ronald te voit comme le vilain petit garçon qui a essayé de tuer sa Sang-de-Bourbe de femme !

- Alors que toi maintenant, ils t'adorent, rigola le jeune Potter en l'embrassant furtivement.

- C'est le plan mon amour, c'est le plan, sourit la jeune femme d'un air Jedusorien que James adorait tant. Et ça a marché à la perfection puisque Ronald et la Sang-de-Bourbe en veulent à mort à tes parents pour avoir osé prendre la défense de, je cite : « James, le fou dangereux qui a essayé de tuer sa marraine ».

Les deux jeunes gens rigolèrent tout en reprenant leur jeu de baisers et de caresses. James quitta quelques secondes les lèvres de Tara pour lui demander :

- Et maintenant que tes parents ont repris une place importante dans la communauté et qu'il y a une dissension entre mes parents et leurs amis de toujours, on peut passer à la troisième étape du plan, non ?

- Exactement, James ! Exactement !

Le jeune Potter lui fit un sourire radieux avant de ravir de nouveau les lèvres de la jeune Jedusor. Alors que leur câlin prenait en intensité, James, fébrile, lui souffla :

- J'ai très envie de toi, Tara !

- Moi aussi James, alors ne t'arrête pas !

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en la regardant. On n'est encore jamais allé aussi loin et…

- Nous ne devons plus avoir peur, coupa Tara en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Je veux que tu sois le seul et l'unique, James. Toi et moi, c'est pour l'éternité.

- Pour l'éternité, répéta le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

Les corps et les âmes de James et de Tara ne firent bientôt plus qu'un pour la première fois, scellant leurs destins l'un à l'autre à jamais.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un petit jour de retard, navrée…**

**Laissez-moi des reviews, please…**

**A bientôt, **

**Diabo**


	20. Chapter 20

_**S****alut à tous ! **_

_**En ce jour de fête pour moi (j'ai 22 ans aujourd'hui), j'ai décidé de vous poster un nouveau chapitre...**_

_**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs...**_

_**Review et bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 20 : Nuit agitée, transfert manqué et une rencontre inattendue**_

James Potter était confortablement installé sur son lit, un coude placé derrière la tête tandis que de son autre bras, il serrait sa prise autour du corps nu de Tara qui dormait paisiblement tout contre lui.

Le jeune homme se sentait totalement épuisé par cette longue journée, mais le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Il avait entendu ses parents rentrer de la fête d'anniversaire à une heure prématurée étant donné le conflit que James y avait créé. Son père avait semblé dans une colère noire, hurlant à travers toute la maison oh combien « Weasley et Granger étaient de vrais imbéciles aux esprits étroits et stériles ».

Apparemment, comme le lui avait appris Tara, James avait réussi à semer la zizanie en faisant mine de vouloir présenter à toute la famille sa nouvelle petite amie. Tout avait marché comme prévu ! La réaction indignée de Molly Weasley, le nouveau soutien de Remus Lupin et la crise de rage d'Hermione Granger.

James avait dû faire preuve d'un immense sang froid pour jouer le petit ami indigné, blessé et furieux que l'on s'en prenne ainsi, sans aucune raison, à la femme de sa vie. Seulement, à la base, le jeune Potter aurait dû se contenter de gifler Hermione face à ses propos insultant.

Mais, pour James, sa marraine était allée bien trop loin et il n'avait pas pu empêcher la colère de l'envahir lui faisant utiliser sa magie dans le but de la blesser. Tara elle-même en avait paru surprise, ce qui avait bien aidé à la rendre plus crédible après le départ du jeune homme.

Oui, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu finalement !

James repensa à cette fameuse journée au cours de laquelle Tara lui avait tout avoué sur ses intentions concernant son avenir et celui de sa famille. Au début, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait pris peur devant l'immensité du projet de la jeune femme, mais – s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même – James trouvait qu'elle avait raison.

Certes, cela n'allait pas être facile et allait demander beaucoup de sacrifice et de courage pour y parvenir, mais le jeune Potter pensait sincèrement que cela en valait la peine. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas trop la façon un peu trop brutale et radicale de Tara, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tourner autour du pot.

Il était impératif pour Tara que tout se passe vite et comme prévu.

La jeune femme gesticula quelques peu, le tirant de ses pensées. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, lui souriant.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant tel un félin dévoilant sur corps nu.

- Non, une petite heure tout au plus, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Il n'est même pas vingt heures.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Non, j'ai préféré te regarder dormir…

- Menteur ! clama-t-elle en quittant le lit. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Ensuite, je file.

- Quoi ! Déjà ? s'exclama James, attristé. Tu ne vas pas me quitter si tôt !

- Désolé mon cœur, mais si je rentre trop tard, je risque que Théo me tombe encore dessus comme ce matin en me disant que je suis bizarre ces derniers temps et que je semble distante. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Théo, sourit le jeune Potter. Je me suis occupé de lui.

- Comment ça, s'étonna la jeune Jedusor en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Et bien, tout à l'heure, il m'a posé des questions pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas rond chez toi, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Alors je lui ai dit que tu venais chez moi tous les matins à l'aube pour prendre le petit déjeuner et qu'après ta formation, tu repassais à la maison pour étudier et pour encore bien d'autres choses.

Tara passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte en lui lançant un regard noir.

- De quelles autres choses parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Et bien, Théo n'arrêtait pas d'insister alors je lui ai dit – pour le faire taire – que l'on passait nos soirées à faire l'amour.

- Tu lui as dit ça ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à lui dire un ou deux mensonges ! rétorqua le jeune Potter. Tu mens bien à des tas de personnes, toi ! Et puis, que voulais-tu que je lui dise d'autres ?

- Pas la vérité, ça s'est sûr ! souffla Tara avec de gros yeux. Tu as bien fait, au contraire. Théo aurait été encore plus soupçonneux si tu lui avais dit que je ne passais pas mon temps avec toi.

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai menti, sourit James en se levant pour aller enlacer Tara.

Celle-ci soupira de bien être en se collant davantage contre lui.

- Il faut que personne n'apprenne qu'il m'arrive de quitter le pays, James. Personne. Pas avant que le moment ne soit venu pour nous de passer à l'action.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et ressortirent de la salle de bain habillé de beau peignoir blanc en molleton. Le jeune Potter se proposa à aller leur chercher quelque chose à manger. Pieds nus, il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine sans faire de bruit, mais eut la surprise de rencontrer son père appuyé contre l'évier, un verre de lait à la main.

- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son fils. Ta mère et moi nous nous demandions où tu étais passé !

- Et bien, comme tu le vois, j'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre, répondit James en se saisissant d'un plateau avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

- Et où est passée Tara ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir si tu allais bien après que tu aies transplané.

- Effectivement, Tara est venue me voir et elle est toujours là ! D'ailleurs, elle m'attend avec de quoi manger !

Harry Potter remarqua alors la tenue de son fils et, lui faisant un sourire en coin, il haussa l'un de ses sourcils en constatant :

- Vous n'avez pas dû parler beaucoup, je me trompe !

Son fils ne répondit rien, détournant le regard, quelque peu gêné. Il referma lentement le frigo et posa le plateau plein de bonnes choses sur la table où Harry s'installait. Il avait bien compris que son fils voulait lui parler.

- C'était la première fois, souffla le jeune Potter. Pour tous les deux.

- Tout c'est bien passé, lui demanda précautionneusement son père.

- Oui, ça été ! sourit James en osant enfin le regarder. J'ai été un peu maladroit, mais ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. Elle a même réussi à me faire rire pour me détendre un peu. Elle est vraiment géniale.

- Tu sais, tout le monde est maladroit lors de sa première fois, s'exclama Harry. Mais avec le temps, on connaît mieux son corps et celui de l'autre.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose ! fit James.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas pensé à me procurer ce que les Moldus appellent…c'est quoi le nom déjà…

- Des préservatifs ? souffla son père.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Il doit bien avoir un moyen magique pour éviter une grossesse, non ?

- Bien sûr que oui même si ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent. Attends-moi là !

Harry sortit de la pièce et y revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un flacon transparent contenant un liquide de couleur bleu pâle.

- C'est une potion qui empêche presque à cent pour cents une femme de tomber enceinte. Je dis bien presque parce que ta mère prenait toujours la potion et elle est bien tombée enceinte de Gabriel et de toi.

- Super ! soupira le jeune homme.

- Ne commence pas déjà à t'inquiéter pour si peu ! rigola Harry. Quand tu es né, je n'avais que dix-huit ans et tu es tout de même devenu un jeune homme très convenable ce qui prouve que nous t'avons bien élevé.

- Un jeune homme très convenable, répéta James. Vas dire ça à Ron et à Hermione !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et eurent beaucoup de mal à reprendre leur sérieux. Harry joua son rôle de père jusqu'au bout et reprit :

- Il faut que Tara deux cuillers à soupe de cette potion dans le vingt-quatre heures qui suivent le premier rapport. Ensuite, c'est tous les mois à la même date. Dans son cas, tous les premiers du mois.

- Et c'est tout ! s'étonna James en prenant la petite fiole que lui tendait son père.

- Oui, c'est tout ! Tara peut se procurer la potion auprès d'un Gynécomage ou la faire elle-même c'est comme elle préfère.

- Super, merci pa ! s'exclama joyeusement son fils en prenant le plateau repas et en quittant la pièce.

- De rien fiston !

Le jeune Potter retrouva Tara confortablement allongée sur le lit, le nez dans l'un de ses foutus manuels d'apprentissage théorique pour sa formation d'Auror.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas perdu !

- Non, t'inquiète ! J'ai juste eu une petite conversation avec mon père. Il était dans la cuisine.

- Ah bon ! Et il t'a parlé de quoi ? De ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire ? interrogea la jeune femme en s'asseyant aux bords du lit.

- Non, pas de ça ! Il m'a demandé où nous étions passé et il a vite compris à ma tenue ce qu'il s'est produit entre nous et il m'a fait quelques petites recommandations. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu prennes ça ! fit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en la saisissant alors qu'il lui servait une assiette de riz avec du poulet qu'il venait de réchauffer d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Une potion contraceptive. Il faut que tu en prennes deux cuillers à soupe tous les premiers du mois.

- Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! souffla Tara confuse en prenant une cuiller. Encore heureux que tu es là !

- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça, sourit-il.

- Mais, je suis sérieuse ! Non, mais tu nous imagines avec un enfant sur les bras maintenant ! Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en avalant les deux cuillers.

- Je pense que l'on ferait d'excellents parents. Et puis, on en aura bien un jour ou l'autre, non ?

- James, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Bien sûr que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, mais pas pour l'instant ! D'abord, il faut en finir avec toute cette histoire et quand la communauté magique deviendra telle qu'elle doit l'être, on pourra envisager le mariage et les enfants, autant que tu voudras !

- Mais, d'abord, il faut que je sois patient, dit-il.

- Exactement ! sourit la jeune femme heureuse qu'il l'ai comprise.

James lui parla alors de sa première journée de cours à l'Académie magique où il y commençait une maîtrise en droit magique. Il lui montra ses différents manuels qui semblèrent intéresser grandement la jeune femme. Le jeune homme lui parla également de ses différents profs et des matières qui allaient être abordées au cours du premier semestre.

- Tu as vraiment fait un excellent choix, dit Tara en feuilletant l'un des manuels qui parlait de droit des sorciers et des sorcières. Cela peut nous être utile.

- Comment ça ? questionna-t-il en reprenant une bouchée de riz.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il se passe des choses pas très claires au Quartier Générale des Aurors, lui apprit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tu veux dire que les Aurors commettraient des actes illégaux ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Je pense qu'il ne respecte pas le droit des sorciers. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui dans le bureau de ton père.

La jeune Jedusor se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit une pile de dossiers qu'elle lui tendit. James fut surpris d'y voir apposé le seau du ministère et leva vers Tara un regard étonné.

- Tu sais que subtiliser des documents top secret est un délit, s'exclama-t-il en secouant la pile de dossiers pour accompagner le geste à la parole.

- Oui, je le sais, tu ne m'apprends rien ! Mais je ne suis pas assez bête que pour aller voler des dossiers ! s'indigna-t-elle. J'ai utilisé un sort pour les dupliquer !

- Astucieux, mais que comptes-tu faire de ça ?

- Lis les noms sur les étiquettes et tu comprendras.

James parcourut chaque nom. La plupart étaient des noms de Mangemorts connus, mais le jeune Potter eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir les noms de plusieurs familles dont il connaissait les enfants pour avoir été à Poudlard avec eux.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? souffla-t-il estomaqué.

- Ses familles sont surveillées par les Aurors et de très près, tu peux me croire, lui raconta Tara. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'il y a non seulement des familles de Sang-Purs, mais aussi de Sang-Mêlé et de Nés-Moldus.

- Et pourquoi les surveillent-ils ? demanda James n'ayant pas le cœur à se plonger dans l'étude de toute cette paperasse pour le moment.

- Principalement pour des présomptions d'utilisation de la magie noire, de mauvais traitements envers des Moldus ou de contact avec d'autres familles suspectées, elles, d'avoir été liées de près ou de loin à Lord Voldemort.

- Incroyable ! souffla le jeune homme.

- Et attends, ce n'est pas tout ! s'écria Tara. Les Aurors ont même l'autorisation des ministères des autres pays pour surveiller et traquer des familles de sorciers qui ne sont même pas Anglaises. Tout ça aurait, prétendument, un rapport avec d'anciens partisans de Grindelwald et de mon père.

- Ce n'est pas normal, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Tara, mais que comptes-tu faire de ces dossiers ?

- Je vais m'en servir pour rallier ses familles à notre cause, clama-t-elle.

Après avoir mangé, les deux jeunes gens allèrent passer un peu de temps avec Harry, Siri et les enfants, tranquillement installés dans le salon. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien jusque tard dans la soirée. James dû porter jusque dans sa chambre Tara qui s'était paisiblement endormie sur le canapé.

Se couchant à ses côtés, James la regarda quelques instants, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle se voyant dans ses yeux. Peu après, il tomba lui aussi dans un paisible sommeil.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, laissant place à un ciel d'un noir d'encre, les rayons de la lune complètement masqués par un épais brouillard. L'endroit était totalement sinistre, des pierres tombales s'élevant du sol, couvertes de verdures et de moisissures.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux cimetière, nul doute possible. Celui-ci était surplombé par une immense colline cachant toute vue aux habitants du village sur les événements surprenant qui s'y déroulaient.

Harry Potter courait à toutes allures afin d'échapper aux sortilèges des Mangemorts et à Lord Voldemort en personne. Celui-ci était d'une fureur noire de voir le jeune garçon lui glisser entre les doigts. Le Lord hurla de fureur alors qu'Harry saisissant le poignet de Cédric Diggory qui gisait sans vie à même le sol attrapa en plein vol le trophée magique et disparut.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança plusieurs sortilèges impardonnables sur ses fidèles serviteurs, la fureur faisant frémir ses narines en fentes de serpents, ses yeux plus écarlates que jamais.

- Comment avez-vous réussis à le laisser s'échapper, hurla-t-il en faisant les cents pas devant ses fidèles vautrés à ses pieds. Vous, des sorciers pourtant avérés ? Comment ?

Aucuns d'eux n'osa prononcer le moindre mot ayant bien trop peur de s'attirer plus encore les foudres de leur Maître. Celui-ci ne cessait pas ses allées et venues en les regardant comme s'il s'agit de vermines. Fou de colère, le Lord Noir allait une nouvelle fois lever sa baguette magique en signe de sentence lorsqu'un bruissement d'étoffes attira son attention.

Lord Voldemort se retourna et vit, aux côtés de la tombe de son défunt père, une personne vêtue d'une longue cape aussi noire que les ténèbres, un capuchon rabattu sur la tête obscurcissant totalement son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous, s'exclama le Lord en levant sa baguette magique pour punir l'intrus d'un sort radical.

- Maître, intervint le misérable Queudverd. Je vous en prie Maître, vous n'avez rien à craindre de cette personne.

- Est-ce un allié ? questionna Voldemort ses yeux ne quittant pas l'individu qui n'avait encore effectué aucun mouvement.

- Oui, Maître, un puissant allié, répondit Queudverd en s'inclinant devant le Mage Noir. C'est grâce à cette personne que j'ai pu vous faire revenir parmi nous, mon Maître.

- Oh, vraiment, fit Voldemort, étonné. Approches-toi que je puisse te voir ! clama-t-il à l'individu encapuchonné.

Sans un mot, celui-ci s'avança avec une grâce certaine, sa longue cape ondulant à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable de Lord Voldemort et s'inclina légèrement.

- Ainsi donc, je te devrais mon retour à la vie, souffla le Lord en décrivant un cercle autour de lui.

- C'est exacte, mon Seigneur, répondit-il d'une voix claire et puissante.

- Une femme ! s'exclama Voldemort enchanté en revenant lui faire face. Et bien Queudverd, comment as-tu fais pour la trouver ?

- C'est moi qui suis venue à lui mon Seigneur et non l'inverse, répondit-elle à la place du misérable serviteur. Pettigrow s'était montré un peu trop bavard un soir dans un pub. Il a dit certaines choses sous l'effet de l'alcool qui m'ont mises la puce à l'oreille.

- Vraiment, murmura Lord Voldemort apparemment très intéressé.

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Il y avait bien longtemps que je cherchais une personne qui serait à même de me mettre sur vos traces et j'ai eu beaucoup de chances de tomber sur Pettigrow. Bien que ce soit un imbécile, il m'a clairement expliqué votre situation.

« J'ai donc fait de très nombreuses recherches pour enfin trouver le rituel qui vous ferait revenir à la vie et ce, plus vivant et plus puissant que jamais. Et c'est chose faite. Seulement, je trouve bien dommage que ce cher Harry Potter vous ait encore échappés, mon Seigneur. »

- Dommage, en effet, constata amèrement Voldemort. Tu as une voix très agréable, très chantante, reprit-il, mais dis-moi, aurais-je le plaisir de voir le visage qui se cache sous cet épais capuchon ou devrais-je le découvrir par moi-même ?

- J'ai bien peur que mon visage seul ne vous suffise pas à connaître mon identité, mon Seigneur, mais puisque vous insister.

La femme leva les bras et abaissa son lourd capuchon sur ses épaules avant de décrocher la broche qui maintenait attachée sa cape. Elle ouvrit le petit objet faisant tomber le lourd tissu à ses pieds. Lord Voldemort recula d'un pas sous le choc.

Dire que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était belle serait un blasphème. Elle était sublime, tel un ange déchu tombant du ciel. Le Lord s'approcha détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Elle avait de beaux et de soyeux longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés tombant en cascades jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

La peau de son visage était lisse et semblait aussi douce que de la soie. Un petit front, des sourcils épilés à la perfection, des cils à n'en plus finir et des yeux en amandes d'un bleu si pur et si pétillant que cela en était presque envoûtant. Un nez fin et droit, les pommettes hautes et saillantes, les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

Elle serait tout droit sortie de l'imagination du Lord qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi belle. La jeune femme était assez grande – bien qu'il la dépassait d'une tête – avec un corps svelte et musclé caché sous une robe de satin noir lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds. Seules ses bras et ses épaules étaient nus.

Elle se tenait droit, le port de tête fier, presque hautain.

Lord Voldemort lui fit de nouveau face.

- Tu es d'une très grande beauté, dit-il un éclat étrange dans ses yeux écarlates.

- Merci, mon Seigneur, répondit-elle simplement en gardant un air impassible malgré le compliment.

- Et tu avais raison, reprit-il. Découvrir ton visage ne m'en indique pas plus sur ton identité. Alors, me feras-tu l'honneur de me dire comment tu te nommes ?

- Je pense que vous serez à même de deviner par vous-même, répondit-elle en tendant son bras gauche vers lui, main ouverte.

Le Lord ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais apparemment, la jeune femme pensait que le simple fait qu'ils joignent leurs mains l'aiderait à découvrir sa mystérieuse identité.

- Si elle tente quoi que ce soit sur ma personne, clama-t-il à l'intention de ses fidèles Mangemorts, tuez-la ! Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui, Maître, répondirent-ils d'une même voix en s'inclinant avant de se munir de leur baguette magique et de former un cercle autour du Lord et de la jeune femme.

- Te voilà prévenue, lui souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle main tendue.

- Je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir, dit-elle en faisant un discret souvenir qui ne la rendit que plus belle et attirante encore aux yeux de Mage.

Celui-ci se tenait un moins d'un mètre d'elle quand il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, il ne se passa rien du tout ce qui fit douter le Lord quant à la stabilité mentale de la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'il allait enlever sa main, celle de l'inconnue se resserra l'en empêchant.

Tout d'un coup, Lord Voldemort sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps ainsi qu'une intense chaleur. Regardant leurs mains toujours liées, il leva sur la jeune inconnue un regard écarquillé. Celle-ci ne put retenir un petit rire chantant quand elle vit que tout venait de se faire très clair dans l'esprit du Lord.

C'était sa magie qui passait dans son corps d'un simple toucher de la main. Comme vingt ans auparavant, Lord Voldemort se senti irrésistiblement attiré par la jeune femme. Tout en elle l'appelait tel un aimant alors que le flux de magie qui passait de son corps au sien se faisait de plus en plus rapide et puissant.

Croisant le regard aux yeux bleu pétillant de malice, le Lord arracha sa main de celle de la jeune femme qui continuait de sourire.

- C'est impossible ! souffla-t-il les yeux toujours écarquillés en la déshabillant presque du regard.

- Bien sûr que si ça l'est, rétorqua-t-elle. Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre, mon Seigneur.

Lord Voldemort passa une main sur son crâne complètement chauve en jetant alternativement des coups d'œil à ses Mangemorts et à la jeune femme. Se décidant vite, il leur cria :

- Hors de ma vue ! Disparaissez !

L'un après l'autre les Mangemorts transplanèrent sans demander leur reste laissant leur précieux Maître seul avec l'étrange jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux pas être sa fille, souffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

- Je pense pourtant t'avoir prouvé qui je suis, rétorqua-t-elle en le tutoyant sans plus aucun respect dans la voix.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit rouge au manque de respect évident dont elle venait de faire preuve à son égard. Fondant sur elle tel un oiseau sur sa proie, il l'attrapa par la gorge avant de la plaquer contre la grande pierre tomba de son père, là où s'était tenu Harry Potter quelques instants plus tôt.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le Lord fit la désagréable constatation que la jeune femme ne semblait ni impressionnée ni terrifiée. Elle avait même gardé son petit sourire.

- Comment oses-tu montrer aussi peu de respect envers moi, Lord Voldemort ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas l'un de tes chiens, répondit-elle avec sang-froid. Tu n'es pas mon Maître ! Tu n'es rien d'autre à mes yeux qu'un sorcier comme il y en a des milliers.

- Petite insolente ! cracha-t-il en lui rentrant sa baguette magique dans le creux du cou. As-tu la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable ?

- Oh que oui, je sais très bien de quoi était capable le Lord Voldemort qui a sévit il y a plus de vingt ans de ça ! rétorqua-t-elle de l'insolence dans la voix. Aujourd'hui, tu n'en n'es plus que le pâle reflet !

- Je devrais te tuer pour ton insolence et ton impertinence, souffla-t-il son regard écarlate vibrant de colère.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas Tom car tu sais tout comme moi que tu te priverais d'une alliée indispensable. Regarde !

Alors qu'il allait formuler un sortilège impardonnable pour l'audace dont elle venait de faire preuve en l'appelant par ce prénom qu'il détestait tant, le temps changea brusquement. Le vent se leva soulevant des nuages de poussières et faisant se plier les arbres sous sa force.

Le ciel s'assombrit davantage si cela était encore possible alors que le tonnerre grondait, plus assourdissant que jamais. Des éclairs transpercèrent le ciel martelant le sol à quelques pas d'eux. Plus aucunes étoiles n'étaient visibles, des nuages noirs masquant leur lumière si brillante.

Lord Voldemort détourna le regard du ciel pour le poser à nouveau sur la jeune femme. Il sentit à nouveau une vague de magie lui parcourir le corps – comme lorsqu'ils avaient eu leurs mains enlacées – avant qu'il ne soit projeté loin d'elle.

Se relevant prestement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette magique emprunt à une rage folle.

- Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à moi de la sorte, fulmina-t-il les pupilles dilatées sous l'effet intense de la fureur.

- J'ose parce que j'en ai tout simplement les capacités magiques, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui le vent faisant s'animer le satin de sa longue robe ne la rendant que plus terrible. Et tu le sais Tom, rajouta-t-elle la tempête qu'elle avait déclenchée se calmant tout à coup.

« Je peux être une bien meilleure alliée que ton cher espion auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, ce fameux Maître des Potions, ce Severus Rogue, un banal Sang-Mêlé. »

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça, cracha-t-il n'abaissant pas sa baguette pour autant.

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! J'ai plusieurs atouts dans mon jeu, Tom, sourit-elle, comme le fait que je suis depuis quelques jours un nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix grâce à mes bons rapports avec ce cher Dumbledore et que je suis Langue-de-Plomb au Département des Mystères dans la salle des Prophéties.

Au mot « prophéties », les yeux du Lord brillèrent d'une intensité nouvelle. La jeune femme avait raison quand elle assurait qu'elle serait pour lui une alliée encore plus importante que Severus Rogue. Peut-être devait-il laisser passer son insolence pour cette fois et écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer ?

Lord Voldemort abaissa sa baguette magique et la rangea dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'arrêta à moins d'une longueur de bras d'elle.

- Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? A m'offrir ? dit-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

- Mes humbles services ainsi que tout mon potentiel magique qui n'est, comme tu l'as vu, pas des plus banals.

- En effet ! C'est une proposition très intéressante surtout à la vue de ta position auprès de ce vieux Dumbledore et du ministère. Tu pourrais en effet être une alliée de premier choix. Mais te montreras-tu assez obéissance ?

- Saches que je n'ai aucun Maître et que mon obéissance s'arrêtera là où commence ma liberté, clama la jeune femme avec détermination. Je n'obéis à personne !

Le Lord eut un étrange sourire tout en lui passant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de s'écarter.

- Tu dis cela maintenant, mais saches que personne ne me résiste très longtemps. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, lui apprit-il. Profite bien de tes derniers moments de liberté et de libre arbitre car bientôt, tu m'obéiras corps et âme.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, mais on verra bien qui aura le dernier mot, ricana-t-elle.

La jeune femme passa à côté du Lord et alla ramasser sa cape pour la remettre sur ses épaules et la refermer avec sa petite broche en forme de serpent en argent qui attira l'attention du Mage Noir.

- A Poudlard, dans quelle maison étais-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- A Gryffondor !

- Vraiment ?

- Cela te pauserait-il un problème ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Aucun, cracha-t-il. Cela m'étonne, rien de plus. Les Gryffondors n'ont jamais été très coopératif du temps où je régnais sur la communauté magique. Eux et maudite loyauté envers la magie blanche.

Ne relevant pas la parole, la jeune femme lui dit :

- Je crois savoir que tes Mangemorts et toi avez besoin d'un endroit sûr où résider. Le manoir Malfoy est sûrement un endroit intéressant, mais bien trop surveillé par les Aurors du ministère.

- Et qu'as-tu de meilleur à me proposer ?

- Ma famille adoptive possède un grand manoir à l'écart de la ville. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance et je suis la seule résidante depuis que ma famille s'en est allée en Australie. Je t'offre de t'y héberger.

- Et elle ne risque pas d'être découverte ?

- Absolument aucun risque.

- Très bien dans ce cas, j'accepte ton offre.

Lord Voldemort lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta sans rechigner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les faire transplaner, il rigola et dit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

- Ainsi donc Tania Dumbledore devient mon alliée de son plein gré ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça devenir un jour possible !

- Pour la communauté magique, Tania Dumbledore n'a jamais existée, corrigea-t-elle. On me connaît sous le nom de Tania Elisa Jones, la fille aînée d'un riche homme d'affaires Moldu.

C'est alors que dans la nuit noire, Tania les fit transplaner sous le rire appréciateur de Lord Voldemort.

Le jeune James Potter fut réveillé en sursaut par Tara qui quittait le lit. Celle-ci semblait pressée et cherchant ses vêtements dans l'obscurité de la chambre. James se redressa d'un coude et murmurant d'une voix encore ensommeillée :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'est que…que deux heures et demies du matin.

- Ce que je fais ! s'indigna la jeune femme en trouvant enfin sa jupe. Je rentre chez moi ! Tu m'as laissé dormir alors que tu savais bien que je n'avais pas la permission de découcher !

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se levant pour allumer la lumière dans la chambre. Je ne pensais pas que de dormir ici pourrait t'attirer des ennuis.

- Ce n'est pas la question James ! soupira Tara en passant ses sous-vêtements et son chemisier. J'ai encore fait un rêve sur le passé de mon père !

- Ah bon ! s'étonna-t-il. Et de quoi parlait celui-ci ?

- De la seconde rencontre de mes parents dans le cimetière où ton père a failli se faire tuer lors de la finale du tournoi des Trois sorciers ! Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème non plus !

- Mais c'est quoi alors, s'exclama James dans une incompréhension totale.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec mon père à vingt-deux heures trente précises pour procéder au premier transfert de magie du mois et je l'ai raté ! Papa va être furieux et s'imaginer que je l'ai fait exprès.

- Ah oui, en effet ! murmura le jeune Potter en s'asseyant aux bords du lit. Ecoute, si j'avais su, crois-moi que je t'aurais réveillée.

- Mais bien sûr que je te crois ! souffla-t-elle en venant auprès de lui. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais la mienne. J'aurais dû te dire qu'il y avait un transfert de magie aujourd'hui.

- Et quand a lieu le prochain, au cas où je devrais te réveiller aussi ! demanda-t-il avec légèreté en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

- Le prochain transfert a lieu le quinze vers vingt-deux heures, informa-t-elle en prenant son sac.

- Pourquoi si tard ?

- Parce que la magie est plus…comment dire…plus fluide à la tombée de la nuit et que cela me permet d'avoir beaucoup moins mal. Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Je suis sûre qu'il doit m'attendre de pieds fermes.

La jeune Jedusor l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui glisser un petit « je t'aime » et de transplaner directement dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Tara déposa sa cape sur l'un des bancs près de l'entrée et s'aventura sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'escalier en chêne.

Mais alors qu'elle posait son pied sur la première marche, les lumières s'allumèrent, son père dans l'encadrement des doubles portes menant au grand salon.

- Bonsoir Tara, dit-il d'une voix peu cordiale.

- Bonsoir papa, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu as raté le transfert ! constata-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu es désolée, répéta Tom en haussant des sourcils. Je ne pense pas non ! C'est le troisième que tu manques pour diverses raisons et je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez !

- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très fiable ces derniers temps, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et il m'arrive d'oublier les transferts. Ce n'est tout de même pas la fin du monde, si ?

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui se retrouves avec la moitié de tes capacités magiques ! s'indigna le Lord en allant d'un pas furieux s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés du salon.

- Je suis désolée, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? s'écria Tara en s'installant en face de lui.

- Une seule fois me suffit, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qu'il se passe chez toi ces temps-ci ! On dirait que tu fais tout pour ne pas me rendre ma magie !

- C'est faux ! répondit-elle peut-être un peu trop brusquement pour que la réponse paraisse sincère.

Tom la regarda avec une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas aussi dupe qu'elle semblait le croire. La jeune Jedusor soupira de lassitude avant de murmurer l'air un peu bougon :

- Oui, bon, j'avoue ! Il est vrai que je me suis habituée à avoir autant de magie circulé dans le corps et qu'après chaque transfert, j'ai l'impression de m'affaiblir.

- C'est normal puisque tu retrouves peu à peu ton vrai niveau magique, expliqua le Lord.

- Je sais ça ! Mais je le trouve beaucoup trop bas !

- Trop bas ! s'étrangla Tom. Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de sorciers qui ont un tel potentiel magique à travers le monde ?

- Non !

- Et bien, il y en a très peu. Certains experts en la matière pensent que ce niveau magique n'est atteint que par un sorcier sur un demi-milliard. Et tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'y a qu'un sorcier pour trois Moldus. Alors, fait le calcul.

- J'ai agi stupidement, excuse-moi papa !

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu n'as plus intérêt à manquer un seul transfert à l'avenir, est-ce bien clair ? dit-il avec autorité pour être bien sûr que le message soit passé.

- Oui, c'est très clair ! s'exclama Tara en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

- Pas si vite jeune fille ! l'arrêta le Lord.

Tara soupira en abaissant la tête en signe d'abattement. Elle pensait qu'elle serait parvenue à s'éclipser avant que son père ne lui demande des explications concernant ses activités de la soirée. La jeune femme fit de nouveau face à son Mage Noir de père avec un air innocent peint sur son visage angélique.

- Oui, papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais que tu étais à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Arthur Weasley, mais il est près de trois heures du matin et je doute que tu te sois assez amusée pour y être restée aussi tard.

- En fait, je n'y suis pour ainsi dire restée d'une demi-heure à peine, expliqua Tara. L'accueil de Molly Weasley et de la Sang…et d'Hermione Granger, se rattrapa-t-elle, ne fut pas des plus cordial, tu peux me croire !

- Je m'en doutais un peu, fit le Lord avec une moue de dégoût. Avec ce genre de personnes, on ne peut pas s'attendre à meilleure réaction. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Oh, les insultes habituelles. Harry et Ronald ont pris ma défense avant que Granger ne s'y mette avec toute la haine possible et que James ne manque de l'étrangler par magie sous l'effet de la colère.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tom. Il a fait ça ?

- Oui, cela m'a moi-même étonnée qu'il prenne ma défense de la sorte. Ensuite, comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, il a transplané et je l'ai suivi alors qu'Harry, Siri, Ronald et Granger s'insultait copieusement.

- Pourquoi ne pas être rentrée au manoir dans ce cas !

- Parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec James, rétorqua la jeune Jedusor. Je l'aime et il est normal que j'aie besoin d'être avec lui. On a discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé, on a mangé un morceau et je me suis endormie. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux quelques instants, son regard plongé dans celui de sa fille qui semblait assez fatiguée.

Tom s'approcha et posa la main sur sa joue en continuant à la scruter comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il la voyait. Tara, perdant patience, lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? J'aimerais aller me coucher si tu le permets !

- Il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi, murmura-t-il en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses protestations.

- Absolument pas ! Je suis la même que d'habitude, s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ton aura est différente…

Tara comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. C'était la potion contraceptive qui avait légèrement modifié l'aspect de sa magie. Un sorcier ordinaire ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son père qui était très sensible aux auras des sorciers et à leur moindre variation.

- Je me fais sans doute des idées, finit-il par dire. Mais, tout de même, c'est étrange ! Tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu avoir un impact sur ta magie ?

- Non, je ne crois pas ! dit-elle avec un ton détaché.

- S'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituelle, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Tom.

- Oui, bien sûr ! acquiesça Tara en commençant à monter les escaliers. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, papa. Je vais très bien. Il y a juste que les choses entre James et moi suivent leur court naturel.

La jeune femme savait que ce simple sous-entendu suffirait à son père pour qu'il comprenne cet étrange changement chez elle sans pour autant devoir entamer une conversation des plus délicate et gênante. Son père lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un petit sourire qui ne laissait pas de doute.

Après cette petite conversation, les semaines passèrent rapidement. Tania et Tom Jedusor s'épanouissaient dans leur rôle de professeur et, apparemment, les élèves le leur rendaient bien en trouvant leurs cours très enrichissant. Thomas et Albus Severus, de leur côté, continuaient à avoir d'excellentes notes et envoyaient fréquemment des lettres à leur famille pour donner des nouvelles.

James et Théo poursuivaient leur maîtrise en droit magique pour l'un et en art des potions pour l'autre à l'Académie magique. Ils avaient énormément de travail, le niveau étant beaucoup plus poussé qu'à Poudlard.

Tara, quant à elle, continuait avec brio sa formation d'Auror auprès d'Harry Potter et d'Alec Jane. La jeune femme en était maintenant au troisième niveau de sa formation, apprenant les duels à un contre deux ainsi que l'art de la magie sans baguette.

Justement, en parlant d'Harry Potter, celui-ci était resté en froid avec Ronald et Hermione depuis l'incident à l'anniversaire d'Arthur. Autant dire que les deux couples s'évitaient royalement. Ceux qui en pâtissaient le plus étaient sans nul doute, Hugo et Lily qui avaient pris l'habitude de jouer ensemble les week-ends. Ce n'était maintenant plus possible.

James ne s'était nullement excusé pour sa conduite auprès de sa marraine et il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de la faire ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Les Potter n'étaient donc plus très proches de certains membres de la famille Weasley.

Le plus étonnant sans doute était lié au fait que James et Tara sortant ensemble, les deux jeunes gens faisaient leur possible pour que leur famille soit plus proche l'une de l'autre pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs enfants. D'ailleurs, en ce jour d'Halloween, si particulier pour les sorciers et sorcières, Tara et Théo avaient réussi à convaincre leurs parents d'inviter la famille Potter à leur repas de fête.

Après plusieurs « non » catégorique de Tom, celui-ci s'était vu forcer la main par sa femme qui voyait en ce dîner une excellente manière de faire tables rases du passé et d'enfin tourner la page pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

En cette heure avancée de la journée, le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître à l'horizon colorant le ciel d'orange et de rouge à perte de vue. Le manoir Jones était animé par l'agitation qui envahissait ses habitants.

Tania terminait de préparer la décoration du hall d'entrée, du grand salon et de la salle de réception afin que le tout ait un aspect gore et terrifiant propre à la soirée d'Halloween chez les sorciers. Les jumeaux s'occupaient de dresser la table tandis que leur père, ayant préféré rester loin de toute cette agitation festive, était toujours à Poudlard.

- Théo ! Tara ! s'écria leur mère du hall d'entrée. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où est votre grand-père ?

- Il est parti ce matin en disant qu'il devait aller voir de vieux amis, mais qu'il serait là pour la soirée, informa Théo en élevant la voix.

- Très bien ! dit Tania en apparaissant dans l'encadrement des doubles portes. Que l'un de vous envoie un Patronus Messager pour rappeler à Tom qu'il doit être présent. Je le vois déjà d'ici arriver en retard en nous disant qu'il avait complètement oublié le dîner avec les Potter.

- Tara va s'en charger ! informa le jeune homme. Moi, il faut que j'aille chercher mon amie.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! se rappela Tania. Bon, je vais terminer de me préparer !

A peine leur mère eut quitté la pièce que Tara posa sur son frère un étrange regard.

- De quelle amie maman parlait ? s'étonna sa jumelle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu invitais quelqu'un !

- J'ai oublié de t'en parler, s'excusa son frère. Ca ne t'arrive jamais d'oublier quelque chose !

- Et tu l'as connais d'où ? De l'Académie magique ? questionna-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu son reproche à peine voilé sur le fait qu'elle-même avait « oublié » de lui parler du fait qu'elle sortait avec James en cachette depuis la fin de leur cinquième.

- Non, pas de l'Académie ! répondit-il Et maintenant, si tu en as fini avec tes questions, je dois aller la chercher à son domicile.

- A parce qu'elle ne sait même pas venir d'elle-même en transplanant, nargua la jeune femme en déposant les dernières assiettes.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! s'indigna Théo. J'ai juste envie de faire bonne figure en allant jusqu'à son domicile, par simple respect pour elle !

- Excuse-moi Théo ! Je ne te savais pas aussi gentleman, c'est tout ! Aller, cours la rejoindre !

Le jeune homme lui fit la grimace tout en rajustant le col de la veste de son costume avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Tara leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant devant la gaminerie de son jumeau. Une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec la salle de réception, la jeune Jedusor envoya un Patronus Messager à son père avant de monter également dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer.

_**Pendant ce temps, à la Demeure familiale des Scott…**_

Harry Potter rajustait une dernière fois son costume avant de se saisir de sa cape de sorcier. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit qu'il était déjà 18h15. Ils devaient être au manoir Jones à dix-neuf heures tapantes.

Lily s'occupait tranquillement de son petit frère Gabriel au rez-de-chaussée, attendant patiemment leurs parents. James était toujours barricadé dans sa chambre à faire Merlin savait quoi.

Harry ronchonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ne voulait pas y aller à cette foutue soirée en compagnie des Jedusor. Oui, bon, en vérité, il ne voulait pas y aller parce qu'il devrait encore supporter la présence de l'ancien Seigneur Noir et ce, réciproquement.

Mais, bon, il avait promis à Siri et à James de faire des efforts car, après tout, son fils sortait avec Tara et que, par conséquent, les deux familles seraient bien obligées de se côtoyer en se comportant comme des adultes responsables.

Le Survivant s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Même s'il faisait l'effort de supporter Tom et d'entamer la discussion avec lui, cela se finirait comme cela se finit toujours : en bagarre. Les deux hommes étaient bien trop différents.

Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes buts dans la vie, les mêmes convictions, la même conception de ce que devait être l'honneur d'un sorcier. Bref, qu'ils deviennent amis était une utopie. Et puis, même si cela était possible, aucun des deux hommes ne voudraient être ami avec l'autre ! Il y avait une incompatibilité totale.

Le Survivant regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre : 18h25. C'était presque l'heure d'y aller. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la salle de bain. Sa femme y était enfermée depuis plus d'une heure et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle y faisait. Il ne fallait tout de même pas plus d'une heure pour prendre une douche, se maquiller et mettre une robe.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Harry s'approcha de la porte et y frappa deux petits coups.

- Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu traficotes là-dedans ?

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! répondit-elle. Est-ce que les enfants sont prêts ?

- Lily et Gabriel sont dans le salon en train de nous attendre. Je vais voir ce que fait James ! Il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Très bien, je vous rejoins en bas !

- D'accord !

Harry quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte de celle de James. Y frappant deux petits coups, il entendit son fils grogner :

- Ouais, entrez !

Le Survivant ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce trouvant son fils devant le miroir de sa salle de bain occupé à se battre avec le nœud de sa cravate. Harry sourit d'un air quelque peu nostalgique en se disant que ses enfants avaient déjà bien grandis.

James était devenu un bel homme, grand et fort dotée de l'intelligence de sa mère et de son caractère si doux si aimant. Albus Severus était déjà un adolescent au caractère bien trempé, un peu rebelle comme Harry lui-même l'avait été. Lily, sa douce Lily, allait bientôt entrer à Poudlard et prendre tout doucement ses distances avec ses parents.

Quant à Gabriel, tout était encore à faire avec le petit garçon de presque deux ans.

Harry s'approcha de son fils aîné et constata que celui-ci s'était aussi coupé en se rasant. Se munissant d'un flacon de baume cicatrisant, le Survivant en application sur le menton du jeune homme.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je te donnais ton premier biberon, dit-il avec nostalgie.

- J'ai bien grandit depuis lors, sourit James.

- C'est ce que je constate, en effet ! souffla son père en lui faisant son nœud de cravate. Tu deviens un homme avec toutes les responsabilités que cela implique.

- Je sais, mais je resterais ton fils malgré tout !

- A jamais, renchérit Harry. Et voilà ! fit-il lorsque le nœud de cravate fut fini.

- Super, merci !

- A ton service fiston ! Je t'attends en bas !

Harry allait quitter la pièce quand James l'interpella.

- Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler, si tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi, s'exclama le Survivant en s'installant aux côtés de James au bord du lit. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Tu sais, avec Tara, ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que l'on sort ensemble maintenant bien que ce ne soit officiel que depuis peu.

- Oui, continue, l'encouragea son père en voyant son hésitation.

- Et bien, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il ait un véritablement engagement entre Tara et moi.

- Tu penses au mariage, s'enquit Harry.

- J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai, avoue le jeune homme, mais Tara m'a bien fait comprendre que le mariage n'était pas une option pour elle, pour le moment. Tara préfère que l'on apprenne vraiment à se connaître avant de faire un tel projet.

- Elle a raison, vous êtes encore un peu jeunes pour vous marier, constata son père.

- Moi, je ne trouve pas ! Après tout, tu t'es bien marié à mon âge papa et cela vous a plutôt bien réussi à maman et toi.

- C'est vrai que ta mère et moi nous sommes mariés très jeunes et que nous avons eu notre premier enfant très vite après, mais tu dois te mettre en tête que l'époque était toute autre. La guerre venait tout juste de se terminer et je peux t'assurer que j'étais bien heureux d'en avoir échappé ainsi que Siri et tant d'autres.

« Epouser ta mère m'avait semblé tellement logique à ce moment-là. J'avais perdu dix-sept ans de ma vie à cause d'un seul homme. Je voulais vivre pleinement toutes les années qu'il me restait à vivre et cela commençait par avoir Siri à mes côtés chaque jour que Merlin fait.

Aujourd'hui, les temps ont changés. L'époque n'est plus la même. On vit à présent dans un monde en paix et les jeunes de maintenant n'ont pas cette peur de savoir qu'ils peuvent mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Tu as toute la vie devant toi James, alors savoures en chaque instant et surtout, prends ton temps, rien ne presse. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants. Il savait que son père avait tout à fait raison. Que Tara et lui avaient encore bien des années devant eux pour penser mariage et enfants, mais James savait une chose : le temps était compté.

Bientôt, tout allait changer et le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout où cela le mènerait. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain sera fait. L'échéance approchait à grands pas, mais la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme Tara l'avait prévu, si tout se terminait en désastre ?

James avait peur de la perdre, peur que tout ne s'arrête avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de vivre Tara et lui. Peur que tu ne s'arrête avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de l'aimer comme Tara le méritait. Le jeune homme soupira et se tournant vers son père, souffla :

- Je compte demander à Tara de vivre avec moi.

- Vraiment, s'étonna Harry. Si tôt !

- Papa, ne commences pas ! J'ai dit que je comptais le lui demander. Si Tara me dit « oui » cela ne veut pas dire que je vais déménager demain. Une vie à deux cela demande tout d'abord de la réflexion et ensuite, de la préparation. Je ne compte dons pas quitter la maison avant l'été prochain, ne t'en fais pas.

- Oh, moi je ne m'en fais pas, mais c'est plutôt à ta mère que tu vas avoir à faire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera aussi tolérante que moi, sourit le Survivant.

- De toute façon, je doute que Tara me dise « oui », soupira le jeune homme. Ses parents désapprouveront à coups sûr et elle me dira qu'elle préfère encore attendre quelques mois avant de se lancer.

- Tu verras bien ! Bon, aller ! s'exclama Harry en se levant. Il est bientôt l'heure, il ne faut plus traîner maintenant.

Les deux hommes descendirent et se rendirent dans le salon où les attendais patiemment Lily et le petit Gabriel.

- Où est maman, demanda la jeune fille à son père.

- Elle ne va plus tarder, ne t'en fais pas ! sourit-il en prenant son fils dans les bras.

- Je suis là, s'exclama Siri.

Le Survivant se retourna et resta bouche bée. Sa femme était tout simplement magnifique habillée d'une robe en mousseline de couleur argent, lui arrivant jusqu'aux pieds, d'où étincelaient de petites paillettes noir. Siri avait bouclé ses longs cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Légèrement maquillée, la jeune femme était radieuse.

- Tu es sublime, lui souffla son mari en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Merci !

- On dirait une fée, s'exclama Lily toute en admiration devant la beauté de sa mère.

- Mais c'est une fée, sourit James en venant embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

- Vous êtes des anges ! dit-elle un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Nous y allons ?

- Puisqu'il le faut !

- Harry, il faut que tu fasses un effort, le réprimanda sa femme, lui prenant le bras.

_**Au même moment, Manoir Jones…**_

Tom Jedusor n'était arrivé au manoir que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait bien reçu le Patronus de sa fille lui demandant de rentrer immédiatement sinon Tania se ferait un plaisir d'en faire de la chaire à dragon. Le Lord avait donc quitté précipitamment le banquet d'Halloween de Poudlard, après avoir salué Thomas et Albus Severus.

L'ancien Mage étant déjà habillé de pieds en cape, attendait patiemment dans le salon en compagnie de son cher beau-père le reste de la petite famille.

- Alors, comment se passe les cours, questionna le vieil homme en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

- Très bien, répondit Tom. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à imposer mon autorité aux élèves. Je dois dire que la plupart sont déjà à un excellent niveau de magie défensive.

- Il est vrai que les jeunes sorciers de notre époque évoluent beaucoup plus vite que ceux des précédentes générations, concéda Albus.

- La magie est un élément en constante évolution, approuva le Mage Noir.

- Et tout se passe comme tu le veux avec tes collèges ?

- Je dois dire que j'ai quelques petits problèmes de bonne entente avec l'un ou l'autre, mais rien de bien fâcheux.

- Comme avec Drago Malfoy, par exemple ?

Tom posa pour la première fois le regard sur le vieil homme. Celui-ci avait posé sa question sur un ton qui s'était voulu anodin, mais le Lord n'était pas dupe. Il s'était douté que Dumbledore l'avait forcé à prendre ce poste de professeur dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir avoir une certaine emprise sur lui.

- Je suppose que vous teniez vos informations de ce cher Severus, dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

- En effet ! Tu devais quand même bien te douter que je garderais un œil sur toi, sourit Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr Albus, c'était évident, mais vous oubliez une chose !

- Ah oui, et laquelle, je te prie ?

- Vous oubliez que d'ici quelques années, vous retournerez six pieds sous terre et je serais enfin débarrassé de vous.

Le Lord se leva avec habilité et quitta la pièce sans même attendre un quelconque commentaire de son cher beau-père. Tom monta à l'étage, voir si la petite Tessa ne faisait pas de bêtises, toute seule dans sa chambre. Il constata qu'en fait, sa fille était tranquillement occupée à joue avec son dragon miniature.

- Tu es bien sage, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu étais où, demanda la petite en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son père.

- A Poudlard. Tu sais, l'école de magie ?

- Oui, je pourrais venir avec toi demain ?

- Non, ma puce, tu es encore trop petite ! rigola le Mage en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Quand alors ? Tout le monde y va sauf moi ! souffla-t-elle la moue boudeuse.

- Encore quelques années et ensuite, tu pourras venir avec moi, d'accord ?

- Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

- C'est promis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la première fille du Lord qui semblait avoir fini de se préparer. Elle entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Tara était, comme toujours, ravissante. La jeune femme avait mis une longue robe de velours bleu nuit serrante à la taille et bouffante au jupon laissant les épaules nues. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés en un chignon complexe retenu par une broche d'argent en forme de serpent aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Vous voilà, s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant sa petite sœur et en posant la main sur l'épaule de son père. Je me demandais où tu étais passé !

- Tu es très belle, complimenta Tom.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, taquina-t-elle avec un regard espiègle. Maman aimerait que tu accueilles les Potter avec non, alors il faut que tu sortes de ta tanière.

- Cette soirée était-elle vraiment nécessaire ? soupira le Lord.

- Pas vraiment non, mais cela peut toujours être divertissant. Fais un effort !

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien, acquiesça Tom en suivant sa fille jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien !

- Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, s'exclama-t-il, je n'ai pas encore vu Théo. Tu sais où il est encore passé ?

- Il est parti chercher une amie ! Apparemment, il voudrait nous la présenter ce soir ! informa Tara d'un vague signe de la main.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une petite amie ! s'étonna son père.

- Moi non plus ! Je n'en savais rien !

- Etrange, je croyais que vous vous disiez tout, tous les deux, je me trompe !

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, soupira la jeune femme, mais je ne dois pas en vouloir à Théo. Après tout, moi aussi, il y a des choses que je ne lui dis pas.

L'ancien Seigneur Noir n'eut pas l'occasion de demander à sa fille qu'elles étaient ces choses qu'elle ne disait pas à son frère car sa femme arriva plus rayonnante que jamais. Elle portait cette fameuse robe pourpre qu'elle avait mise le soir de ce fameux bal de présentation aux fidèles partisans du Lord, il y avait près de vingt ans de cela.

- Le rouge te va à merveilles, Tania, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en replaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Merci, répondit-elle rougissant quelque peu avec une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

Le Lord lui proposa son bras alors que les bruits de plusieurs transplanages se faisaient entendre au dehors. Aussitôt après, on tambourina légèrement à la porte. Albus Dumbledore, en hôte parfait, alla ouvrir et s'exclama joyeusement :

- Mais entrez donc ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Merci Albus, dit Siri en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Comment vous portez-vous ? s'enquit Harry en le saluant d'une ferme poignée de mains.

- On ne peut mieux, mon cher ami, on ne peut mieux ! Mais entrez, entrez ! Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte !

Les Potter entrèrent donc, chaleureusement accueillis par les membres de la famille Jedusor.

- La décoration est superbe ! complimenta Siri en prenant Tania par le bras.

- Merci, mais les jumeaux m'ont bien aidée !

- Bonsoir, fit le Survivant en serrant fortement la main de Tom derrière qui se cachait la petite Tessa. Elle est ravissante, souffla Harry en lui souriant.

- Et très timide surtout ! Tessa n'est pas encore très habituée à voir des étrangers venir chez nous.

- Papa, s'exclama la petite Lily en attirant l'attention de son père en le tirant par la main. Est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Tessa et Gabriel ?

- Mais bien sûr, tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtises, rigola le Survivant.

Les trois jeunes enfants déguerpir sans même dire merci. Tom rigola de bon cœur en secouant la tête :

- Aller viens Harry, allons rejoindre nos femmes !

- Je te suis !

Les deux hommes allèrent jusqu'à la salle de réception où se trouvaient déjà leurs épouses ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore. Tara et James se retrouvèrent donc quelques instants seuls.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla le jeune homme. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient rester planter là à nous surveiller.

- Mais, non ! Tu te fais des idées ! sourit Tara en s'approchant de lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

- Ca m'avait manqué ! Une semaine sans te voir et c'est la fin du monde, dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir de sa belle.

- A moi aussi ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse.

- Ah oui ! Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Bien sûr ! sourit Tara en passant les bras autour de son cou. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de nous laisser aller en week-end dans un petit coin tranquille.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Très sérieuse ! Le week-end prochain, je t'emmène à l'écart de tout et je serais toute à toi !

- L'idée est très intéressante. T'avoir rien qu'à moi pour trois jours et deux nuits, cela me tente bien, en effet !

Le jeune Potter l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, ses mains glissant jusqu'à la chute de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui plus encore. Il demanda à approfondir leur échange et leurs langues se mirent à jouer l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le souffle court.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Tara en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Pas autant que moi, je t'aime, répondit-il en la serrant tout contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à savourer simplement la présence de l'autre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Théo entra, accompagné d'une jeune femme de leur âge. Elle était une tête plus petite que lui, brune aux yeux verts, son visage aux jolis traits lui donnait un air doux. La jeune inconnue était assez mignonne, habillée d'une simple robe noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, les cheveux tombant en cascades sur ses épaules.

- Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclama Théo en apercevant son meilleur ami et sa jumelle, toujours tendrement enlacés.

- Salut Théo, fit le jeune Potter en lui faisant l'accolade. Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ta charmante amie ? lui demanda Tara en s'avançant vers celle-ci. Je suis Tara, la sœur jumelle de Théo, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, je sais qui tu es, sourit la jeune inconnue. Théo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Jessica Torbay, se présenta-t-elle en serrant la main tendue de Tara. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance.

- Moi de même, répondit la jeune Jedusor en fronçant imperceptible les sourcils.

- Jess, laisse-moi te présenter mon ami de toujours, et accessoirement le petit ami de ma sœur, James Potter.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, fit simplement le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

- Pareillement. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et de ton père.

- Et si nous allions rejoindre nos parents, s'exclama Tara en prenant James par le bras. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Jessica.

- Tu le crois vraiment, fit celle-ci pleine d'espoir.

- Oh, mais j'en suis certaine, sourit la jeune Jedusor en leur faisant signe à elle et à son frère d'ouvrir la marche.

Les quatre jeunes gens gagnèrent la salle de réception où leurs parents et Albus Dumbledore étaient déjà en grandes conversations. Les apercevant, Tom Jedusor fit à l'adresse de sa fille et du jeune Potter :

- Nous nous demandions ce que vous étiez en train de fabriquer, tous les deux.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, papa, rétorqua Tara alors que James et elle prenaient place aux côtés du Mage Noir.

- Et qui est cette charmante jeune femme que tu nous amènes, interrogea Harry alors que Théo lui serrait la main.

- Voici ma petite amie, Jessica Torbay, la présenta le jeune Jedusor.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, s'enthousiasma Tania, mais installez-vous, je vous en prie !

Théo et Jessica prirent place en face de Tara et de James, juste à côté du couple Potter, une fois les présentations faites.

- Dis-moi Théo, reprit Tania, depuis quand Jessica et toi vous fréquentez-vous ?

- Depuis environ deux ans maintenant, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que je ne savais pas trop où cette relation allait nous mener, Jess et moi.

- Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? intervint Albus Dumbledore.

- Question intéressante, s'immisça Tara, parce qu'il ne me semble pas avoir connu de Jessica Torbay à Poudlard. En tout cas, ça ne me dit absolument rien et pourtant, j'ai une excellente mémoire.

- Allons, allons, soupira Siri. Ne commencez pas à ennuyer cette pauvre jeune femme avec toutes vos questions. Laissez-la respirer un peu !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! acquiesça la jeune Jedusor. Les questions seront pour plus tard. J'ai une faim de loup.

Tania apporta le repas et les invités purent être servis. Les conversations reprirent leur court tranquillement.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette réforme, s'exclama Albus Dumbledore. Après tout, l'enseignement donné aux jeunes sorciers et sorcières à Poudlard et l'un des plus complets et l'un des meilleurs au monde. Alors, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi l'on veut rajouter des matières supplémentaires qui, somme toute, me semblant inutiles.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous Albus, intervint Harry Potter. Vous dites que l'enseignement donné à Poudlard et l'un des meilleurs au monde. Certes, je ne le conteste pas, mais il y a quand même un ou deux cours qui devraient être abandonnés.

- Et lesquels à ton avis ?

- Ceux de Divination et de Soins aux créatures magiques qui sont, à mon point de vue, totalement inintéressant.

- Ca c'est bien vrai, enchérit Théo. J'ai fait de la Divination pendant un an et cela m'a suffi pour toute une vie.

- Et vous oubliez l'Etude des Moldus, s'exclama Tom. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que l'on pouvait de trouver d'intéressant chez ses personnes qui ne sont dotées d'aucun talent magique.

- De toute façon, cela disparaîtra un jour ou l'autre, mentionna James. Vous savez, Monsieur Jedusor, à Poudlard, il y a de moins en moins d'élèves qui choisissent l'Etude des Moldus et lui préfère des cours bien plus enrichissant comme l'Etude des Runes.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'exclama Dumbledore. Etudier le monde des Moldus évite de faire de cette différence qui existe entre les sorciers et les Moldus une arme contre ces derniers. Vous savez tout comme moi que bon nombre de sorciers a un jour voulu dévoiler au grand jour notre monde aux Moldus et cela a presque toujours fini en carnage.

- Je t'en prie grand-père. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Moldus n'ont pas besoin de nous pour se battre les uns les autres. Ils sont assez bêtes pour créer des armées et des armes de destruction massive comme ils appellent ça ! se moqua Tara en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de mal en voulant protéger son pays, intervint Théo en foudroyant sa sœur du regard.

- Parce que tu appelles ça « protéger son pays », ricana sa jumelle. Ouvre un peu les yeux Théo. Les Moldus sont bien plus dangereux envers leurs semblables que nous autres, sorciers. Il suffit de prendre un bon vieux livre relatant leur histoire pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne savent faire rien d'autre que de se taper sur la tête.

- Et que faudrait-il faire selon toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Les laisser continuer, fit la jeune femme avec un geste de la main qui signifiait bien que cela ne l'intéressait point. Après tout, moins il y en a mieux c'est. Personnellement, les Moldus me font pitié.

- Tara, s'écria sa mère, tu devrais avoir honte de dire des choses pareilles.

- Je ne crois pas non ! rétorqua la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi. Je pourrais citer plusieurs grands sorciers qui ont un jour pensé que les Moldus ne méritaient qu'une seule chose : être réduit en esclavage. Et je pourrais commencer avec toi, grand-père.

- Il est vrai qu'à une époque, j'avais des rêves de pouvoir, de grandeur et d'immortalité, mais je me suis un jour rendu compte que cette voix ne mène qu'à la désolation et la mort. N'aie pas pitié des morts, Tara. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour.

Harry Potter échangea un bref regard avec le vieux Mage. Celui-ci lui avait dit les même paroles le jour où, dans la forêt interdire, il s'était laissé tuer par Voldemort et avait revu Albus Dumbledore a – ce qui lui avait semblé être à l'époque – le gare de King's Cross, dépourvue des trains.

- Je pense que nous avons parlé assez politique et des Moldus pour tout le reste de la soirée, vous ne trouvez pas, lança Siri à la cantonade pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Maman a raison, sourit le jeune Potter. Nous devrions plutôt parler de l'instant présent.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! renchérit son père. D'ailleurs, il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir sur vous Jessica.

- Ah oui, s'étonna la jeune femme qui était restée étrangement silencieuse durant la conversation sur le monde des Moldus. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Et bien, j'aimerais que vous nous disiez ce que vous avez entrepris comme études. Après tout, Théo fait une maîtrise en potions, James en droit magique et Tara, une formation d'Auror avec moi-même, mais et vous ?

- Oh, moi, je fais des études de médecine, répondit la jeune femme apparemment ravie que l'on s'intéresse à elle.

- Ce ne sont pas les études les plus faciles à entreprendre, remarqua Tom. Il faut beaucoup de travail et de courage pour en venir à bout.

- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que j'y investis toutes mes capacités. Sauver des vies est vraiment très important pour moi. Je trouve que c'est un bon moyen de rendre service à la communauté.

- C'est tout à votre honneur !

- Merci Monsieur Jedusor, sourit Jessica.

- Tu étudies donc à l'Académie magique alors, remarqua James.

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit la jeune femme s'attirant sur elle des regards étonnés.

- Mais où étudies-tu alors ? questionna Siri les sourcils froncés.

- Oh heu, je…balbutia-t-elle en commençant à rougir.

- Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance, intervint Théo pour la première fois. Jessica est Française d'origine. Elle y a fait toutes ses études !

- Vraiment, s'enthousiasma Albus. J'ai toujours trouvé que la France était un pays fabuleux. Vous y avez vécu longtemps ?

Jessica parla avec un plaisir non dissimulé de son enfance et de son adolescence passées en France avant que ses parents n'aient dû venir s'installer en Angleterre à cause du travail de son père. Tara ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise ainsi que Théo. N'en pouvant plus de son regard inquisiteur posé sur elle, Jessica interpella la jeune Jedusor en s'exclamant :

- Excuse-moi Tara, mais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix peu amicale.

- Et bien, tu ne cesses de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure et je dois avouer que cela me gêne un peu.

- Pardonnes-moi si je t'ai mis dans l'embarras, Jess, ricana Tara en accentuant le surnom de la jeune femme, mais je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais être honnête avec les personnes autour de cette table ?

- Je…Je ne comprends pas ! répondit-elle en n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard de Tara.

- Bien sûr que si tu comprends très bien de quoi je parle. En revanche, ce que j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre c'est comment tu as osé amener cette fille chez nous Théo.

- Tara, s'il te plaît…ne fais pas ça ! implora son jumeau.

- Tara, mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'exclama Harry Potter.

- Tu vas très vite comprendre Harry, rigola la jeune Jedusor. Tout à l'heure, je me suis étonnée du fait que je ne me souvenais pas d'une Jessica Torbay à Poudlard et ce, pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il n'y en a jamais eu, n'est-ce pas Théo ?

- Arrête s'il te plaît !

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, s'indigna Tara en se levant brusquement les deux mains posées à plat sur la table, le regard brillant d'une lueur écarlate. Comment as-tu eu l'audace de nous la présenter ? Torbay, je ne connais aucune famille de sorciers portant ce nom !

- Maintenant que tu le dis, lança Tom, je ne pense pas en connaître non plus.

- Et tu aurais bien du mal, papa, dit la jeune Jedusor d'une voix glaciale. Quand je t'ai serré la main dans le hall, reprit-elle à l'intention de Jessica, je n'ai rien senti émaner de toi. C'était le vide total. Alors soit tu es une sorcière extrêmement douée pour cacher ta magie soit tu n'en as tout simplement pas.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise alors que Tara faisait le tour de la table pour aller se poster derrière Jessica et tirer brusquement sa chaise en lui criant :

- Lèves-toi !

- Tara, s'écria Théo, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je…

- Tu quoi ? le coupa sa jumelle en sortant sa baguette magique de Merlin savait où et de la pointer sur son frère. Maman et surtout toi papa, reprit-elle quand Théo leva les mains en signe de réédition, laissez-moi vous présenter Jessica Torbay, la fille aînée Moldu du boulanger de notre village chez qui il arrive à Thomas d'aller pour jouer avec le plus jeune des fils.

Théo ferma les yeux d'effroi alors que la réaction de son père ne se faisait pas attendre. Celui-ci se leva d'un bon furieux et fit le tour de la table en courant presque pour aller empoigner son fils et de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'amener cette Moldue sous mon toit ? fulmina-t-il.

- Je pensais que tu aurais pu l'accepter, pour moi…

- Je ne te savais pas stupide à ce point Théo, cracha le Mage Noir.

- Tu as bien réussi à accepter que James Potter sorte avec ta fille, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas faire pareille ?

- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas comparable, s'indigna Tom en resserrant sa poigne. James Potter a beau être le fils de mon meilleur ennemi, il n'en reste pas moins un des sorciers les plus doués de sa génération et je le respecte assez pour ça. Mais ne me demande pas de faire entrer des Moldus, ces êtres inférieurs et inutiles, dans notre famille. JAMAIS !

- Je vous en prie, s'écria Jessica ? Arrêtez, ne lui faites pas de mal !

- Il est mon fils et j'ai sur lui tous les droits ! rétorqua le Lord en relâchant Théo. Tu l'as mets toi-même dehors, reprit-il à l'intention de son fils, et estimes-toi heureux que je ne fasse pas la même chose avec toi. Et, dernière chose, je ne veux plus que tu la revoies, jamais, est-ce clair ?

- Je n'arrêterais pas de la voir, rétorqua le jeune homme en foudroyant son père du regard. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? murmura Tom d'une voix des plus menaçantes.

- Tom, pas de débordements, prévint Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas tuer mon propre fils et je n'irais pas me salir les mains à toucher une Moldue, s'indigna le Lord. Théo, mon fils, il faut vraiment que quelqu'un te remettes les idées en place.

L'ancien Seigneur Noir lui décrocha alors une droite en pleine mâchoire qui fit d'écrouler le jeune homme.

- Tom, s'écria Tania. Veux-tu essayer de te contrôler ?

- Pardonnes-moi, mais il l'a bien cherché ! Tomber amoureux d'une Moldue.

Jessica voulut aider Théo à se relever, mais Tara l'en empêcha, la saisissant par les épaules avant de jeter un regard entendu à son père et de déclarer en disparaissant dans un crac sonore :

- Je m'occupe d'elle !

**Et voilà encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews. **

**Bises**

**Diabo **


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je sais que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté ! J'en suis navrée ! **

**Je vais essayer de poster les 3 derniers chapitres de cette histoire plus rapidement ! **

**Un grand merci à Kiitsu pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et qui m'a donné envie de prendre le temps pour poster ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Review ! **

**Bises, **

**Diabo**

_**Chapitre 21 : Après la tempête, combat rapproché et action inattendue**_

Après l'incident au dîner d'Halloween, la tension régnait en maître au sein de la famille Jedusor. D'un côté, il y avait Théo et Tara qui s'étaient lancé dans une guerre de reproches à n'en plus finir. Tania avait pourtant tout essayé pour qu'ils aient une conversation entre adultes responsables, mais rien n'y avait fait.

En effet, lorsque Tara avait subitement transplané en emmenant avec elle Jessica Torbay, les choses avaient dégénéré.

_**Flash Back **_

Jessica voulut aider Théo à se relever, mais Tara l'en empêcha, la saisissant par les épaules avant de jeter un regard entendu à son père et de déclarer en disparaissant dans un crac sonore :

- Je m'occupe d'elle !

- Tara, non ! s'égosilla Théo pour rien car les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà disparu.

Le jeune homme se releva, la lèvre en sang et la mâchoire douloureuse. Il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage. Il était furieux contre son père de l'avoir traité de la sorte, mais encore plus contre sa sœur qui avait tout fait pour envenimer la situation et avait entraîner Jessica il ne savait où pour lui faire il ne savait quoi.

Le jeune homme sentit sa mère l'entourer de ses bras, la chaleur de son corps le réconfortant quelque peu. Levant le regard, il croisa celui de son père dans lequel se reflétaient la même colère et le même dégoût. Ecartant sa mère de lui avec douceur, il dit à l'adresse de son père, sa langue aussi claquante qu'un fouet :

- Où Tara l'a-t-elle emmenée ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le Mage d'une voix glaciale et impérieuse. Et même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien.

- Tu mens, s'écria le jeune homme furieux.

- Fais attention mon garçon, ma patience a ses limites. Veilles à ne pas les dépasser ! prévint Tom plus menaçant que jamais, sa magie presque palpable.

- Quel genre d'homme es-tu ? souffla Théo en s'approchant de quelques pas. Dis-moi quel père ferait une telle chose à son propre fils ?

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments en voulant me faire culpabiliser parce que tu n'y arriveras pas Théo, fulmina le Mage Noir.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu sois capable d'éprouver des sentiments, ricana son fils, mais tu as un cœur aussi dur et froid que du marbre.

- J'ai peut-être un cœur en marbre, comme tu le dis si bien, mais toi, tu n'as aucun respect pour l'homme que je suis, gronda Tom le regard totalement écarlate.

- Tu te trompes, père. Je t'ai toujours respecter et admirer.

- Ne me mens pas Théo ! Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect et d'admiration pour moi, tu ne m'aurais pas humilié en amenant ici cette Moldue, tu ne m'aurais pas humilié en me mentant sur l'existence de cette relation, tu ne m'aurais pas humilié en me crachant au visage que tu es amoureux d'elle et tu ne m'aurais pas humilié en me mentant sur ses origines.

« Non Théo, fulmina le Lord. Tu n'as aucun respect pour ton père. Encore heureux que ta sœur a pris les choses en mains. Encore heureux qu'il me reste quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle. Tara, elle, ne m'a jamais déçu ! »

- Tara, cette chère Tara a qui tout lui réussi, à qui tout lui est accordé d'un claquement de doigts, dit Théo avec écoeurement. Pourquoi la préfères-tu à moi, hein, pourquoi papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel pour que tu lui accordes tout ?

- Ta sœur n'a rien de plus que toi Théo et jamais ne n'ai eu la moindre préférence entre vous deux. Tara était prête à tout sacrifier pour se conformer à ma volonté tout simplement parce qu'elle m'aime et me respecte. Elle était prête à abandonner sa formation d'Auror et son amour pour James Potter pour rester ma petite fille.

« Mais toi, tu crois que tout t'es déjà acquis ! s'écria le Lord en s'approchant de son fils pour n'être qu'à un bras de distance, Tu crois que tu peux venir ici avec cette Moldue et nous mentir sur son existence, sur ses origines et recevoir mes bonnes grâces ? Si tu as cru cela une seule seconde, Merlin m'en est témoin, tu es fou mon fils ».

Le Lord lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de s'écarter et d'aller aux côtés de sa femme qui se blottit contre lui.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce désolent spectacle, reprit-il plus calmement à l'intention des Potter.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Harry légèrement chamboulé par toute cette histoire. Je suis heureux que les enfants soient partis joué et n'ai rien vu de tout ça.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Tom. Je pense que nous devrions aller dans le grand salon boire un petit verre. J'en ai bien besoin.

- Volontiers, sourit Siri.

- Je vous accompagne, s'exclama Tania qui après avoir embrassé son mari sorti avec Harry, Siri et Albus.

Tom allait en faire de même après un dernier regard pour son fils quand il s'arrêta et, se retournant, il dit :

- Tu viens, James. J'aimerais que nous parlions un peu tous les deux, que j'apprenne à connaître celui que sort avec ma fille.

- Volontiers Monsieur, mais si vous le permettez, j'aimerais m'entretenir d'une chose avec Théo. Cela ne serra pas long.

- Très bien, je t'attends dans le salon avec un verre de Whisky, sourit le Mage en quittant les lieux.

James reporta son attention sur Théo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que son père lui avait dit ses quatre vérités comme le disent les Moldus.

- Je ne sais pas où Tara a emmené Jessica, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne lui fera aucun mal.

- Ah oui, et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- J'en suis sûr parce que Tara est ta sœur et qu'elle t'aime. Jamais elle ne te causerais une aussi atroce douleur. Elle ne touchera pas à Jessica.

- J'espère que tu as raison parce que s'il lui arrive le moindre mal, je la tuerais de mes mains, fulmina Théo en voulant sortir d'un pas précipité de la pièce, mais il fut attrapé violement par James.

- Ecoute-moi bien, fit celui-ci d'une voix où perçait clairement la menace. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu de Tara dans le but de lui faire du mal, c'est moi qui te tuerai de mes mais, compris ?

Et aussi violement qu'il l'avait attraper, le jeune Potter relâcha son meilleur en quittant la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Théo, les larmes au bord des yeux, souffla :

- Je t'en prie Tara, ne lui fais pas de mal…

_**Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Angleterre…**_

L'endroit était baigné d'une magnifique lumière au reflet argenté par les rayons de la lune plus éblouissante que jamais. Il n'y avait ni maisons ni âme qui vivent sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Un crac sonore transperça le silence de la tombée de la nuit. Tara Jedusor aida Jessica à se relever, la jeune femme ayant été secouée par le transplanage. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Jessica était capable de tenir seule sur ses jambes, la jeune Jedusor la relâcha.

Jessica regarda autour d'elle et paniqua en s'apercevant que la sorcière l'avait entraînée de force dans un endroit complètement désert. Etait-elle seulement encore en Angleterre ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle emmenée ici, loin de tout ? Qu'allait-elle lui faire ?

- Cesse de paniquer, s'exaspéra Tara en la prenant par les épaules. Oui, nous sommes toujours en Angleterre, je t'ai emmenée ici pour discuter et non, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Tu…tu lui dans les pensées ? s'étonna Jessica les yeux écarquillés.

- On peut dire ça oui, dit la jeune Jedusor pour ne pas perdre son temps en vaines explications.

- Tu dis vouloir discuté, mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi m'avoir emmenée aussi loin de chez moi ?

- Je voulais que notre conversation reste à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ici, je pense que nous sommes relativement tranquille. Je m'excuse pour la brutalité dont j'ai pu faire preuve en t'entraînant ici, mais transplaner n'est agréable pour personne, pas même les sorciers.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je me sens mieux maintenant, souffla Jessica qui avait toujours un teint très pale pourtant.

- Ecoute, reprit Tara. Ce que je vais te dire est très important, d'accord ? Alors, je veux que tu me donnes toute ton attention.

- Je t'écoute, acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Mon père n'a, comme tu l'a remarqué, pas beaucoup d'estime pour les Moldus. Cela est dû à son enfance et à sa vie un peu chaotique dont je n'ai pas le temps de te parler plus en détails.

- Je suis déjà au courant de l'essentiel, s'exclama Jessica. C'est un ancien Mage Noir très puissant qui a déclenché une guerre dans votre monde il y a plus de vingt ans.

- En gros, c'est ça, oui, concéda Tara. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que papa déteste les Moldus et que voir son fils aimé l'un des leur ne lui plait franchement pas.

- Il va faire du mal à Théo ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura la jeune Jedusor. Mais il aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à toi, c'est donc pour ça que je t'ai emmenée ici, pour te mettre rapidement à l'abris.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, toi, contrairement à ce que tu as dis pendant le dîner, tu ne détestes pas les…les Moldus, c'est ça ?

- On va dire que je les supporte, d'accord. Revenons-en à ce qui nous intéresse. Théo va, malgré l'interdiction de mon père, chercher à te revoir. Papa l'apprendra et ça finira en carnage. Ce que, tu peux me croire, je préfèrerai éviter.

- Moi aussi, mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Ecoute, dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois, il va se passer des choses très importantes et très graves au sein de la communauté magique et qui risquent d'avoir un impact sur ton monde. Cela pourrait mettre en colère certaines personnes qui pourront se montrer très dangereuses pour ma famille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Je ne comprends pas, Tara !

- C'est très simple pourtant. Si ces personnes, au moment où tout se déclenchera, découvre le lien qui t'uni à Théo, elles pourraient chercher à te faire du mal pour s'en prendre à mon frère, tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est limpide, souffla Jessica.

- C'est pour cela que je dois te mettre à l'abri parce qu'il est clair que Théo est très amoureux de toi et jamais je ne permettrais que l'on fasse souffrir mon frère.

- Mais me mettre à l'abri où ? s'exclama la jeune femme. J'ai des études à poursuivre, j'ai une maison, une famille, des amis ! Je ne peux pas disparaître du jour au lendemain pour une durée indéterminée.

- Qui te parle de disparaître, sourit Tara. Voilà le plan. Je vais utiliser sur toi un sortilège qui te feras tout oublié de cette conversation, de cette soirée et tu en oublieras même l'existence de Théo.

- Quoi ? s'écria Jessica.

- Laisse-moi finir avant de crier, s'exaspéra la jeune Jedusor. Tu vas oublier mon frère. Ce sera comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu de ta vie. Ainsi, tu seras à l'abri. Et quand les choses redeviendront à la normale dans nos deux mondes, je reviendrais te voir et je te rendrais la mémoire.

« Quand se sera fait, je plaiderai votre cause auprès de mon père et je ferai en sorte qu'il t'accepte dans la famille et, avec un peu de chance, on sera peut-être un jour belles-sœurs, qui sait ? »

- Tu es sérieuse, sourit Jessica. Tu me voudrais vraiment pour belle-sœur ?

- Mais oui, quelle question. Tu me sembles être une fille très convenable et parfaite pour Théo.

- Oh merci, s'écria Jess en prenant Tara dans ses bras.

La jeune Jedusor en fut quelques instants étonné avant de répondre à son accolade. La jeune Moldue s'écarta et demanda :

- Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire semblant de tout avoir oublié ?

- J'y avais pensé, mais Théo a, pour ainsi dire, la capacité de lire dans les pensées et alors il verra que tu lui ment en prétendant ne pas le connaître. Non, il faut que tu oublies vraiment.

- Puisqu'il le faut, ronchonna Jess. Tu promets de me rendre la mémoire, hein ?

- Tu as ma parole, dit Tara en sortant sa baguette magique et en murmurant :

- _Oubliettes_ !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jessica Torbay se retrouvait devant la porte de son domicile, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dehors à pareille heure. Tara, quant à elle, transplana directement dans la salle de réception du manoir. Théo, qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce, s'avança furieusement vers elle.

- Recule Théo, clama la jeune femme en le pointant de sa baguette magique. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais recule-toi de moi à une distance convenable.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à sa jumelle.

- Où est Jessica ? Et qu'en as-tu fais ?

- Ta précieuse Moldue va bien. Je l'ai ramenée chez elle, lui apprit Tara.

- Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps, s'écria son frère. Tu mens, Tara, je le sens.

- Non, je ne mens pas, répliqua-t-elle ne supportant pas qu'on la traite de menteuse. J'ai fait oublié à ta Moldue les évènements de cette soirée et tout ce qui te concerne de près ou de loin.

- Tu m'as effacé de sa mémoire, murmura Théo d'une voix si basse que Tara eut du mal à l'entendre.

- Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, pour tous les deux.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Tara, hurla-t-il de colère et de douleur, comment ?

- Je l'ai fais pour ton bien ! Tu devrais me remercier !

- Te remercier ? Mais tu viens de gâcher toute ma vie en seulement quelques minutes et je devrais te remercier.

Théo, fou de rage, se jeta sur sa sœur, envoyant sa baguette au loin et l'attrapant par les épaules avant de se mettre à la secouer.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il. Jessica est la femme de ma vie et tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait de ne pouvoir être avec la personne que l'on aime ! Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

- Théo, arrêtes !

- Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste à cet instant !

- Théo, arrêtes ! clama sa jumelle, inquiète. Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi !

Que du contraire, le jeune homme resserra sa prise la faisant crier de douleur. Alerté, James quitta le salon à toute vitesse et déboula dans la salle de réception. Comprenant vite la situation, il cria à son ami en s'approchant, baguette levée :

- Théo, lâche-la ou je te jures que tu le regretteras !

Le jeune Jedusor repoussa violement Tara qui se cogna brutalement la tête contre le bord de la lourde table en bois. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié assommée et un filet de sang lui coulant sur le visage.

D'un même mouvement, James et Théo accourait vers elle en criant :

- Tara !

- Ne la touche pas ! s'égosilla James en attrapant son ami par le col de la chemise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, s'exclama Tom en surgissant dans la pièce.

Voyant sa fille au sol, la tête en sang, le Lord accourut vers elle à toutes jambes afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tara ! paniqua-t-il. Tu m'entends ?

- Papa, souffla la jeune femme encore quelque peu sonnée par le choc brutal.

- Théo, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire du mal à ta sœur ? fulmina son père.

- Elle la bien cherché, s'exclama celui-ci toujours tenu par James. Ce n'est qu'une garce !

- Répète ça un peu pour voir et je te transforme en pâté pour chien, menaça le jeune Potter en lui fourrant sa baguette magique juste sous la gorge.

- Ah tu n'as pas bien entendu, répliqua Théo qui n'était pourtant pas en position de force. La femme que tu aimes tant n'est qu'une garce sans cœur !

- Espèce de…

- James ! interpella Harry qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le jeune Potter eut un regard de pure haine pour son éternel ami avant de le pousser loin de lui et de dire, la voix clairement emplie de menace, pointant sa baguette magique au niveau de la poitrine de Théo :

- Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à rester loin d'elle et si jamais tu la touches encore, je te ferais regretter d'être né. Quant à notre amitié, tu peux faire une croix dessus, tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux, Jedusor !

- Je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait, murmura Théo. Je savais qu'un jour Tara te monterait contre moi, ton meilleur ami.

- Si tu avais été vraiment mon ami, tu ne t'en serais pas pris à la femme que j'aime, ta sœur, hurla James hors de lui qu'il ose mettre toute cette histoire sur le dos de Tara.

- Elle n'est plus ma sœur, cria Théo en regardant Tara toujours dans les bras de leur père. Tu entends, tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. Tu n'existe plus. Se sera comme si tu étais morte.

- Dégage, gronda James. Dégage avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te mette six pieds sous terre.

- Fais ce qu'il dit, intervint Tom furieux. Ou tu auras aussi à faire à moi !

Le jeune Jedusor leur lança un dernier regard rempli de colère, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, avant de quitter la pièce en courant, bousculant sa mère et Siri au passage.

- Tara, s'exclama James en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça ira, sourit-elle en faisant une petite grimace.

- Siri, appela Tom qui tenait toujours sa fille contre lui, tu peux utiliser tes dons et la soigner s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, tout de suite !

Alors que Siri passait une main au-dessus de la blessure de Tara la faisant disparaître peu à peu, Tom leva les yeux au même moment que le jeune Potter, leur regard se rencontrant :

- Merci, lui souffla le Mage. Tu as prit sa défense contre ton meilleur ami, cela demande beaucoup de courage et de force de caractère.

- Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de protéger celle que j'aime. J'affronterais n'importe qui voudra lui faire du mal, même s'il s'agit d'un Jedusor.

- Tu es un homme bien et tu as prouvé ta valeur, sourit Tom. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais pleinement partie de notre famille. A mes yeux, tu es comme un fils.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis ce soir-là, Tara et Théo ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Les deux jeune gens s'évitaient autant que possible.

Tania avait bien essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils aient une conversation entre adultes responsables, mais cela dégénérait directement en flots ininterrompus de reproches et d'insultes. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que les choses se fassent d'elle-même et que les jumeaux se réconcilient sans intermédiaire.

Tom ne parlait plus à son fils qu'en qu'a d'extrême nécessité ayant toujours du mal à lui pardonner d'avoir oser lever la même sur sa jumelle, mais de lui avoir menti de la sorte concernant sa relation avec cette Moldue. Le Lord n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils ait pu tomber amoureux de cette jeune femme si ordinaire, si quelconque.

Le seul point positif dans cette triste histoire avait été l'incroyable rapprochement entre James Potter et l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis que celui-ci avait vu jusqu'où était prêt à aller le jeune Potter pour défendre sa fille, même jusqu'à braver son meilleur ami, Tom avait enfin trouvé en James Potter, une personne de grande qualité et digne de confiance.

Le jeune homme avait bien sûr été très étonné, mais oh combien ravis de l'attitude chaleureuse qu'avait son futur beau-père envers lui. James était maintenant plus que le bienvenu au manoir Jones.

_**Premier week-end de novembre, manoir Jones…**_

Alors que le soleil entamait déjà son déclin en cette fin de vendredi après-midi, Tara Jedusor était dans sa chambre, fraîchement revenue de son cours d'avec Alec Jane, occupée à préparer un petit sac pour son week-end en amoureux avec James.

La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à choisir ses tenues. Il lui fallait des vêtements chauds, l'hiver approchant à grands pas, mais aussi assez féminin. Se décidant pour un pull bleu marine et un autre pourpre, deux jeans foncés, et une cape polaire, Tara les rangea dans son sac avec des sous-vêtements et des vêtements de nuit choisis avec soin et sa trousse de toilettes.

Une fois cela prêt, la jeune Jedusor alla dans le salon commun prendre sur son bureau une plume et quelques parchemins vierges ainsi que deux ou trois de ses manuels d'apprentissage théorique. Elle avait une rédaction à faire sur les sortilèges d'attaque et la magie sans baguette pour Alec à lui rendre le lundi matin à la première heure.

Alors qu'elle rangeait également toutes ses petites affaires dans son sac, les doubles portes du salon s'ouvrir sur Théo qui, apparemment, revenait de ses cours à l'Académie magique. Tara fit semblant de rien avoir entendu et glissant son sac sur son épaule et sa cape polaire sous le bras, elle s'apprêta à sortir sans un regard.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lança Théo froidement.

- Et en quoi cela te regarde ? répliqua la jeune femme, acerbe.

- En rien, mais je suppose que tu vas rejoindre le traître qui était autrefois mon ami !

- James n'est pas un traître et tu le sais très bien, s'indigna Tara en lui jetant un regard féroce. Tu t'en es pris physiquement à moi et il n'a fait qu'essayer de me défendre. Si la situation avait été inversée, James n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à te protéger.

- Sornettes ! s'exclama le jeune Jedusor.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! l'insulta Tara. Je ne te reconnais plus, Théo !

- Elle est excellente celle-là, s'écria-t-il en lançant son sac à travers la pièce. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça Tara ! Je suis ton frère, ton jumeau et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésiter une seule seconde à me faire souffrir de la pire des manières qui soit. J'attendais ce genre de réaction de la part de père, mais de toi, à non, ça jamais !

- J'ai fait ça pour ton bien et pour celui de Jessica !

- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom, tu m'entends ? rugit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle, une main levée comme s'il voulait l'étrangler.

- Mais vas-y, te gêne pas, murmura Tara en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Tu meures d'envie de me frapper, je le lis dans ta tête ! Alors, surtout n'hésite pas ! Frappe-moi !

Le jeune homme leva la main plus haut en fermant le poing et amorça un mouvement, mais finalement il abaissa son bras et recula d'un pas.

- A quoi cela me servirait-il de passer mes nerfs et ma colère sur toi, souffla-t-il de la tristesse dans la voix. Cela ne me rendra pas Jessica ! J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance a osé me poignarder dans le dos. Pourquoi Tara ?

La jeune Jedusor eut une très forte envie de tout lui dire. De lui avouer qu'elle avait fait ça pour son bien, pour que Jessica et lui puissent être heureux pour de nombreuses années une fois l'orage passé, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il valait mieux que Théo la déteste, c'était mieux ainsi.

Respirant un grand coup, la jeune femme leva vers son jumeau un regard dur et glacial avant de dire d'une voix tout aussi cassante :

- J'ai fait ça dans ton intérêt et dans celui de notre famille. Croyais-tu sérieusement que père et moi-même voudrions d'une vulgaire Moldue stupide et inutile dans la famille ? Ouvre un peu les yeux Théo, tu aurais gâché ta vie avec cette…cette femme. Et tu devrais me remercier de n'avoir fait que lui effacer la mémoire !

Théo recula d'un pas, horrifié par ses paroles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa sœur qui avait osé lui cracher ça en pleine figure. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne. La Tara qu'il aimait et qu'il aurait protégé contre vents et marées n'existaient plus. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle change autant ?

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses chaque mot que tu viens de prononcer, souffla-t-il complètement secoué.

- C'est pourtant ce que je pense, ricana Tara. Alors, fais-toi une raison et oublie ta précieuse Moldue, elle n'en valait même pas la peine de toute façon. Et tant que tu n'as pas compris ça, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Bon week-end Théo !

La jeune Jedusor s'en alla sans le moindre regard pour son jumeau, refermant les doubles portes derrière elles. Au bout du couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec le jeune James Potter.

- Tu es déjà là, s'écria-t-elle apparemment ravie de le voir alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses bras grand ouvert.

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre, alors j'ai décidé de passer ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mieux depuis que je suis dans tes bras, murmura la jeune femme un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as déjà mangé ! lui demanda James.

- Non, pas encore, je pensais manger avant de partir chez toi te chercher !

- Tant mieux parce que mes parents aimeraient que tu viennes dîner à la maison. Ca te dit ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Allons-y parce que je meure de faim, je n'ai presque rien avalé de la journée, ton père ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

- Ah bon, s'étonna James alors qu'ils descendaient les marches du grand escalier.

- Oui, ton père veut absolument que j'arrive à gagner un duel à un contre trois, mais pour l'instant c'est sans succès alors il s'acharne sur moi.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu étais plus forte que n'importe quel sorcier, s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il y a une différence fondamentale entre utiliser sa magie dans son ensemble pour foudroyer un ennemi et la canaliser en une multitude de sortilèges lors d'un duel. Cela demande beaucoup plus de concentration et d'adresse et, pour le moment, Harry et ses copains Aurors sont plus forts que moi.

- Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à leur faire mordre la poussière, s'exclama Tom qui accrochait sa cape et déposait sa mallette dans le hall venant apparemment d'arriver de Poudlard. Bonjour James !

- Bonjour Monsieur Jedusor, sourit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Tom, rigola le Mage en embrassant sa fille.

- Au moins une fois de plus Monsieur, comme toujours !

- J'adore ce jeune homme, dit Tom en lui donnant une tape sur les épaules. C'est ce week-end que vous partez en amoureux, reprit-il.

- Oui papa, on allait justement y aller ! indiqua Tara. Tu embrasses maman pour moi quand elle sera rentrée de l'Académie.

- Bien sûr et amusez-vous bien les jeunes, sourit le Lord en s'éclipsant.

- Il est génial, souffla James, une fois que Tom fut hors de vue.

- Depuis le temps que je te le dis ! se moqua la jeune Jedusor alors qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille pour transplaner dans un crac sonore.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, Demeure familiale des Scott…**_

Tara et James étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes déjà. Après avoir chaleureusement salué le couple Potter ainsi que Lily et Gabriel, Tara fut invitée à s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine, le dîner ayant presque finit de mijoter.

- Alors Tara, tu as encore mal à la tête depuis l'autre soir ? lui demanda Siri qui tournait dans une belle marmite à l'ancienne.

- Non, je n'ai plus aucune douleur, sourit la jeune femme. Et c'est grâce à toi, si tu n'avais partiellement guéri la blessure, j'aurais eu bien plus mal.

- Le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien, remarqua Harry en lui servant un verre de vin. Et comment cela se passe chez toi ? Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être très facile.

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Papa et Théo ne se parlent, pour ainsi dire, plus du tout. Quant à moi, et bien, c'est à peine si mon frère supporte d'être dans la même pièce que moi, alors, non, ce n'est pas très facile.

- C'est vraiment triste toute cette histoire, constata Siri. Qu'une famille aussi unie que la tienne se déchire de la sorte, c'est vraiment malheureux.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis, s'exclama Tara en buvant une gorgée de vin. Tout finira par s'arranger quand Théo aura compris qu'il a commis une erreur. Il fera ses excuses et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Je l'espère. Surtout pour toi, vous étiez si proche ton frère et toi, souligna le Survivant.

- Ca va s'arranger ne vous en faites pas, sourit la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Bon, le dîner est prêt, s'exclama Siri en déposant au milieu de la table, une marmite fumante.

- Ca sent drôlement bon, maman, s'enthousiasma James.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Siri proposa un dessert, mais Tara et James refusèrent gentiment. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et il leur fallait partir pour profiter du week-end.

- Passez un bon week-end tous les deux, leur dit Harry en les saluant. Et Tara, pas d'excès ! Je te veux en forme pour lundi matin huit heures.

- Pas de problème, je serais là et prête à te battre cette fois !

- Mais j'espère bien ! Sinon, je fais finir par me demander si tu es vraiment une Jedusor et croire que tu as été adoptée !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'adoptée, Potter ! s'indigna Tara faussement fâchée.

- Attention jeune fille, pas de grossièretés, la prévint Harry.

- Ne le laisse pas te taquiner de la sorte Tara, intervint James. Et allons-y ! J'ai hâte de voir l'endroit où tu vas m'emmener.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en passant la langue au Survivant juste avant de transplaner dans un crac sonore.

- Une vrai gamine, soupira celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens réapparurent, l'obscurité bien présente dans le paysage à présent. James fut bluffé par la beauté de l'endroit. Ils étaient en pleine campagne, des pleines s'étendant à perte de vue et le soleil, se couchant au loin à l'horizon donnait à l'endroit un air féerique.

Tara le tira par la main et l'entraîna sur un petit sentier qui débouchait sur la seule maison du coin à ce que pu voir le jeune Potter.

- C'est un endroit absolument magnifique, souffla-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui les arbres, les arbustes et les fleurs aux multiples couleurs qui bordaient le sentier.

- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu en plein jour, il parait que c'est spectaculaire quand le soleil entre dans la vallée, s'enthousiasma Tara.

- Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'une belle demeure faite de bois et de pierres.

- C'est la maison de mon arrière arrière grand-mère, Suzanna O'Connor Scott.

- Tu as bien dit Scott, s'étonna James en admirant la beauté de l'intérieur de la maison.

- Oui, c'était la seconde femme de notre ancêtre commun John Scott.

- C'est vrai, souffla le jeune homme alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans le salon. Il m'arrive souvent d'oublier que nous sommes des cousins éloignés.

- C'est pourtant le cas, sourit Tara en s'accrochant à son cou avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oubliant très vite le reste du monde, James lui enserra la taille et la rapprocha de lui alors que le baiser se faisait plus langoureux. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir, un frisson lui parcourant le corps, lorsqu'il lui effleura le bas du dos, particulièrement sensible chez elle.

Le jeune Potter l'allongea sur le canapé, recouvrant son corps du sien, continuant à parsemer ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et son cou de doux baiser.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de passer ce week-end rien qu'avec toi, loin de tout. Je t'aime tellement Tara, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, James…

La jeune Jedusor le força à se relever et, lui prenant la main, elle l'entraîna avec un magnifique sourire vers l'escalier de pierre menant à l'étage. James l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement au beau milieu des marches.

- Cette nuit, tu es toute à moi, murmura-t-il avant de joindre leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

_**Le lendemain matin…**_

L'astre du jour illuminait de sa douce et chaude lumière une spacieuse chambre au décor ancien avec, pour meuble principal, un grand lit à baldaquins sur lequel deux jeunes gens étaient tendrement enlacés. Tara Jedusor était réveillé depuis quelques minutes seulement et, n'osant pas bouge de peur de réveiller son homme paisiblement endormis, admirait le doux visage de James.

Du bout des doigts, elle écarta les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle le trouvait terriblement beau. Les traits de son visage étaient devenus plus masculins, plus viriles alors que son corps s'était considérablement musclé sous l'effet du Quidditch.

Le jeune garçon freluquet au visage d'enfant avait laissé place à un très beau jeune homme dont elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Seule sa tignasse indomptable n'avait pas changée, quoiqu'il ait les cheveux un peu plus long qu'autrefois. La jeune femme ne pu résister à l'envie de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

Les yeux de celui-ci papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'ouvrit complètement. Voyant le doux visage de la jeune femme de sa vie, James lui fit un doux sourire en levant la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement appréciant ce premier réveil à ses côtés.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Comme un bébé…

James glissa sa main le long du cou de Tara puis, il descendit le long de son dos nu, appréciant la douceur de sa peau nue. Ils partagèrent quelques baisers jusqu'à ce que Tara bondisse du lit, s'habille de sa chemise qui traînait par terre et ne s'éclipse en criant :

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes !

La jeune Jedusor descendit à toutes vitesses les escaliers pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle prit un plateau, y déposa deux verres et deux bols. Elle sortit du réfrigérateur une cruche de jus d'orange ainsi que de la confiture qu'elle avait préalablement amené la vieille au matin.

Tara prépara en vitesse quelques toast, des œufs brouillés et du café bien chaud. Une fois tout cela prêt, elle alla dans son sac prendre un petit paquet cadeau de couleur pourpre. Les bras chargés, elle remonta prudemment l'escalier en pierre.

James, qui n'avait pas bougé comme elle le lui avait ordonné, l'entendit remonter.

- Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonnée parce que cela fait un quart d'heure que tu es descendue et pas cinq minutes comme promis, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Est-ce que je serais pardonné si tu te fais un gros câlin en t'apportant le petit déjeuner au lit, sourit-elle en déposant le plateau au milieu du lit.

- Et bein, dit dont ! souffla-t-il en voyant les bonnes choses à manger. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis à quel point tu étais fantastique ?

- Non, mais ça me fait très plaisir, rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Ils commencèrent à manger tout en conversant joyeusement, leurs rires inondant la pièce. Soudain, le jeune Potter remarqua le petit paquet cadeau et, le désignant du menton, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, ça ! C'est pour toi mon cœur, s'exclama Tara en le lui donnant.

- Et en quelle occasion ? dit-il les sourcils froncés se demandant s'il avait oublié un quelconque jour qui leur était particulier.

- En quelle occasion, répéta la jeune femme, surprise. Nous sommes le 8 novembre aujourd'hui et c'est ton dix-huitième anniversaire voyons !

- Sans blague, s'écria James en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. J'avais complètement oublié.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit-elle. Aller, ouvre-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

James défit rapidement l'emballage cadeau et ouvrit la petite boîte en velours noir. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une magnifique chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une petite pierre blanche.

- Elle te plaît ? s'enquit Tara avec un sourire.

- Elle est superbe, vraiment magnifique…souffla-t-il complètement bluffé par la qualité du travail d'orfèvre. Elle a dû te coûter une fortune !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ma famille est très loin de manquer d'argent, ricana-t-elle. J'ai demandé à un artisan Gobelin de la faire. C'est une pièce unique, mentionna-t-elle en lui passant l'épaisse chaîne autour du cou.

- Et la pierre, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en la touchant du bout des doigts.

- C'est de la Pierre de Lune. Comme tu le sais, c'est très rare et on en utilise parfois pour certaines potions, mais c'est avant tout une pierre aux pouvoirs protecteurs.

- C'est un somptueux cadeau, merci infiniment, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise !

Les deux jeunes gens terminèrent de déjeuner dans la bonne humeur et prirent ensuite une douche. Durant la matinée, Tara lui fit visiter la maison dans son intégralité. Ils allèrent ensuite se balader dans les vastes plaines malgré les températures assez froides. En début d'après-midi, ils s'assirent auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée.

- Hier, je t'ai dit que cette maison avait appartenu à Suzanna Scott, la seconde femme de John Scott, rappela Tara.

- Oui, en effet ! se souvint James. D'ailleurs, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue !

- Ah oui et laquelle ?

- Et bien, cette maison doit avoir été construire il y a plus de quatre-vingt ans de cela. Quand Suzanna est morte, qui est venu vivre ici parce que l'endroit semble avoir toujours été habité.

- A la mort de Suzanna, la maison est restée inhabitée quelques années jusqu'à qu'une quinzaine d'années plus tard, un certain Albus Dumbledore y fit venir une certaine Jena Scott avec sa petite fille, Tania.

- Non ! s'exclama James, étonné. Tu veux dire que c'est ici que Dumbledore avait caché sa femme et sa fille pour les sauver du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui, c'est exact ! Maman et grand-mère ont vécu ici presque trois années avant que Lord Voldemort ne les découvre et ne vienne pour tuer Tania.

Tara lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle savait de cette triste histoire, James l'interrompant pour lui pauser çà et là quelques questions.

- Et bien, dis dont ! souffla-t-il une fois qu'elle eu tout terminé. C'est incroyable ! Ton père les as cherchées pendant plus de deux ans sans relâche juste pour qu'au moment décisif, il fasse marche arrière.

- Oui, le sacrifice de grand-mère n'aura pas été vint. Et depuis lors, la maison est restée intacte. Grand-père a tenu à ce qu'elle soit exactement tel quel était le jour de la mort de sa chère Jena.

- J'ai dû mal à croire que toutes ses horreurs ont été faites par l'homme qui, aujourd'hui, me considère comme son fils, murmura James réalisant enfin toute l'étrangeté de la chose.

- Tu trompes James, s'exclama Tara. Tom Jedusor est un homme de bien capable d'aimer et de venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Certain, il peut être terrifiant quand il s'y met, mais il est très différent de Lord Voldemort. Lui c'était un vrai monstre inhumain qui prenait plaisir à tuer des innocents.

« A mes yeux, les deux hommes sont différents. Certes, il reste une part de Lord Voldemort en Tom Jedusor, mais je crois que mon père peut vraiment s'en sortir et accepter toutes les êtres et toutes les créatures du monde y compris les Moldus. Je sais que c'est possible. Il peut véritablement changé. D'ailleurs, ce changement s'opère déjà puisqu'il te considère toi, James Sirius Potter, comme son propre fils. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien. »

- Oui, tu as sans aucun doute raison, acquiesça James, mais j'ai malgré tout encore du mal à faire la différence entre les deux hommes comme toi, tu le fais si bien.

- C'est surtout ceci qui m'y a aidé, lui apprit Tara en prenant une sorte de livre qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une sorte d'album. Il y a quelques photos sorcières à l'intérieur. Je les ai trouvées dans les vieilles affaires de mon père un jour. Les premières photos datent de 1937, l'année où mon père est entré à Poudlard.

- De 1937 ? répéta James les yeux écarquillés, mais quel âge a-t-il exactement ton père ?

- Le trente-et-un décembre prochain, papa va fêter son nonante et unième anniversaire.

- Par Merlin tout puissant ! souffla le jeune Potter, abasourdi. Il a l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. Je savais que les sorciers et les sorcières restent jeunes plus longtemps que les Moldus, mais paraître moins de la moitié de son âge, c'est fort !

- Papa n'a pas toujours eu cette apparence. A une époque, il était même très loin de ressembler à l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui à cause de la création de ses Horcruxes.

La jeune Jedusor ouvrit l'album à la première page. Il y avait deux photos. L'une était celle d'un grand et vétuste bâtiment. L'autre montrait un groupe de jeunes gens en robe de Poudlard, âgés de onze à quinze ans, est tous à Serpentard apparemment.

- Là, c'est l'orphelinat où Tom Elvis Jedusor a vécut jusqu'à sa majorité, commenta Tara. L'autre photo a été prise quelques mois après la répartition de mon père à Poudlard. Il est ici, indiqua-t-elle en montrant un beau et ténébreux jeune homme à la fière allure.

« Le jeune Tom est en compagnie de ses fidèles « amis ». Il y a notamment l'arrière grand-père de Scorpius Malfoy et de Seth Avery. Il y avait aussi les frères Lestrange. Ils n'étaient que cinq ou six au tout début et tous étaient plus âgés que Tom, mais il était leur chef. »

Tara tourna la page.

- Ici, reprit-elle, Jedusor est avec le ministre de la magie de l'époque. Il a quinze ans et vient de recevoir la médaille du mérite pour services rendus à l'école. C'était peu après l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets par les bons soins du jeune Tom et la mort de celle que tous les élèves à Poudlard surnomment Mimi Geignarde. Jedusor avait fait accuser un autre élève à sa place.

- Oui, Hagrid, se rappela James.

- Exact ! C'est aussi cette année-là que Jedusor a appris les secrets des Horcruxes par le professeur Slughorn. Il avait déjà en tête de combattre la mort et de devenir immortel. A ses dix-huit ans, Jedusor retrouva la trace de son Moldu de père et se débarrassa de lui ainsi que de ses grands-parents en faisant accuser Morphin Gaunt, le frère cinglé de sa mère.

« Après Tom Jedusor a commencé à créer des Horcruxes. Il a commencé par un journal dans lequel il avait conservé celui qu'il était à quinze ans. Il y a eut ensuite la baguette de son grand-père maternel, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Bien des années plus tard, il est revenu à Poudlard pour y placer le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

Le fait d'enfermer des morceaux de son âme avait fortement modifié l'apparence de Tom Jedusor. La photo suivante a été prise le jour du mariage de mes parents. Je te prévins, ça fait un choc la première fois. »

Tara tourna la page et James ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri de stupeur. La photo occupait toute la page. Le couple de marié se trouvait aux pieds des marches du kiosque du manoir Jones. Tania était des plus éblouissantes tant sa beauté illuminait le cliché.

En revanche, l'homme – si l'on pouvait appeler ça un homme – à son bras était grand et mince, la peau presque diaphane, le crâne dépourvus de tout cheveu, les yeux écarlate avec des pupilles verticales, un nez quasi inexistant en fentes de serpent et les lèvres, si fines, que l'on aurait presque cru qu'il n'en avait pas.

- Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait Lord Voldemort, souffla-t-il en bout d'un moment.

- Et oui. C'est lui que ton père a affronté à maintes reprises et qui a tué tant de gens et fait de la vie de tant d'autres un véritable enfer et ce, durant beaucoup trop d'années.

- Incroyable, murmura James. Ce que je me demande maintenant c'est comment ta mère, qui était une jeune femme absolument magnifique – elle l'est toujours bien sûr – ai pu tomber amoureuse de…de cet…cet homme ?

- C'est difficile à croire, c'est vrai, rigola Tara. Maman est en fait tombée amoureuse de l'être doux, aimant et tendre qui se cachait bien enfouis en Lord Voldemort. Il s'agissait du jeune Tom Jedusor qui n'avait encore rien d'un monstre. C'est pour cela que mon père a retrouvé son apparence d'autrefois : parce qu'il a renoncé à être Voldemort.

La jeune Jedusor tourna les autres pages où il y avait des photos de Théo et d'elle tout bébé et à différent âges jusqu'à y voir Thomas, bébé.

- Tu étais mignonne, commenta James en revenant sur une photo de Tara faisant ses premiers pas.

- Merci, sourit la jeune femme en refermant l'album.

James encercla la jeune femme d'un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle vint s'appuyer tout contre lui. Le silence qui s'installait entre eux était doux et serein. Le jeune Potter se laissa aller à penser qu'il aurait aimé que cela dure toute la vie tant il était bien ainsi avec Tara.

James s'imaginait avec quelques années de plus, Tara à ses côtés et leurs deux enfants aux petites têtes brunes gambadant partout. Par Merlin, qu'il désirait ardemment avoir la chance de passer toute sa vie avec elle, de lui demander un jour sa main et d'avoir le bonheur qu'elle devienne sa femme.

Et les enfants ? James était certain que Tara ferait une mère des plus extraordinaires. Elle serait douce et forte, sévère, mais juste et elle pourrait leur apprendre tant de choses et leur prouver que la vraie vie est un combat de tous les instants, mais qu'ils valent la peine d'être vécu.

Alors que la jeune femme allait s'endormir, le jeune Potter déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête en murmurant son prénom avec une très grande douceur. Tara bougea quelque peu, apparemment mécontent qu'il l'ait empêchée d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

- Qu'y a-t-il James, grogna-t-elle en levant ses beaux yeux noirs vers lui.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

- Ah oui, s'étonna la jeune Jedusor, tout à fait réveillée cette fois. Dis-moi ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime depuis que j'ai l'âge de douze ans, commença-t-il, et que, jour après jour, je me suis battu pour que nous devenions amis et tu as fini par m'offrir cette chance. On est tombé amoureux, on s'est séparé à plusieurs reprises pour mieux se retrouver à chaque fois.

« Aujourd'hui, tu es là dans mes bras et jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais être aussi heureux de ma vie en étant avec la femme qui j'aime plus que toute autre chose dans ce vaste monde. Depuis quelques temps, je réalise ma chance de t'avoir à mes côtés et j'aimerais te garder auprès de moi pour toujours. »

- Mais, James, l'interrompis Tara doucement, tu sais très bien que rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous séparer. Notre amour est bien trop puissant pour cela.

- Je le sais Tara, mais il y a une question que je meure d'envie de te poser depuis quelques temps.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ?

_**Le lundi matin, camps d'entraînement des Aurors…**_

Il y avait un nombre incalculable d'Aurors et d'apprentis en ce lundi matin aux camps d'entraînements des Aurors. Certains y commençaient leur premier jour de formation. D'autres, en revanche, étaient déjà à des niveaux très avancés et allaient devenir des Aurors attitrés d'ici quelques mois.

Tara Jedusor était passée très tôt le matin même au Quartier Général des Aurors pour y déposer sa dissertation sur les sortilèges d'attaque et la magie sans baguette demandée par son instructeur théorique, Alec Jane. Ensuite, elle avait filé à toutes vitesse rejoindre Harry sur le terrain de duels numéro trois, là où elle stagnait depuis plus de trois semaines.

Encore aujourd'hui, la jeune Jedusor n'arrivait apparemment pas à se débarrasser de son instructeur, Harry Potter, et des deux autres Aurors lors de duels à trois contre un. Ce n'étais pas que Tara ne faisait aucun effort, mais à un certain moment du combat, sa magie lui faisait défaut et elle se retrouvait toujours avec trois baguettes sous la gorge.

Et à cet instant précis, c'était encore le cas pour la troisième fois de la matinée ce qui fit exploser Harry Potter :

- Bon sang Tara, quand est-ce que tu comptes te réveiller et me donner tout ce que t'as ?

- Désolé, Monsieur, mais…

- Mais quoi ? gronda-t-il en jetant à terre l'une de ses protections.

- Rien, Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- Exactement, fulmina Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Il n'y a pas de mais, tu m'entends ! Alors, tu vas faire ce que je te dis et tu as intérêt à réussir cette fois, suis-je assez clair ?

- Limpide, Monsieur !

- A la bonne heure ! Maintenant, je te donne dix minutes pour souffler, boire et manger quelque chose. Ensuite, on reprend et si tu me rates encore l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette, je ne paye pas cher de ta peau. Compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur !

Harry Potter lui lança un dernier regard furieux avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement quand il disparut de sa vue. Harry était infecte avec elle aujourd'hui, mais elle comprenait parfaitement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle avait vu à ses cours avec Alec la magie sans baguette qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement dans les moments de calme.

Seulement, une fois qu'elle devait la mettre en pratique dans un vrai duel, Tara perdait toute sa concentration et tous ses moyens, se faisant battre à chaque fois et cela mettait Harry de plus en plus en rogne contre elle.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Elle avait mal au poignet droit, dans le bas du dos et aux genoux. Elle était même presque sûre que deux de ses doigts à la main gauche étaient brisé ainsi qu'un orteil au pied droit. Tara s'aspergea le visage d'un peu d'eau tant elle avait le visage collant de sueur, de sang et de poussière.

Sans parler de l'état de sa tenue. Celle-ci irait directement à la poubelle dés son retour au manoir. Bon sang ! La seule chose dont elle avait envie à présent c'était de prendre une douche et de plonger dans son lit pour dormir une semaine complète.

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois. James lui manquait déjà terriblement et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques heures plus tôt après avoir annoncés à Siri et à Harry qu'elle avait accepté de vivre avec lui d'ici une petite année. Peut-être pour la fin de l'été prochain, si tout se passait comme prévu.

Tara se dépêcha de manger un fruit, un biscuit et de boire un peu d'eau sucré pour se donner rapidement de l'énergie car Harry Potter arrivait déjà, baguette en main accompagné des deux autres Aurors, Anthony et Max. Sans lui adresser un mot ou un regard, le Survivant remis ses jambières et brassières de protection avant de s'exclamer d'une voix cassante :

- J'espère que tu es prête ?

- Je suis prête, clama Tara en se levant et en allant jusqu'au terrain se mettre en position.

Les trois hommes la rejoignirent et se mirent également en position d'attaque. Pendant quelques minutes, personnes n'effectua le moindre mouvement. Il était toujours très délicat de débuter un duel et Tara savait très bien qu'attaquer la première la mettait toujours en position de faiblesse pour la suite du combat.

Aussi, elle préféra attendre et utiliser ce temps pour faire abstraction de l'environnement extérieur au terrain de duel. Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, elle tentait de ramener l'entièreté de sa magie à l'intérieur de son corps, prête à se défendre de toutes attaques.

Harry Potter, perdant patience, fit un rapide mouvement du bras en s'écriant :

- _Impedimenta !_

La jeune femme l'évita en plongeant rapidement sur le côté gauche, effectuant une roulade et se redressant sur un genou, elle feinta de viser Harry, mais au tout dernier moment elle changea de cible en murmurant :

- _Glacius !_

Aussitôt de la glace jaillit de sa baguette se dirigeant à toute vitesse sur l'Auror Max qui, surpris de l'attaque, eut les jambes emprisonnées dans de la glace aussi solide que du marbre.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, Tara évita de justesse un autre sortilège qui l'effleura à l'épaule. Le second Auror tenta de la désarmer d'un classique :

- _Expélliarmus_ _!_

- _Protego_ _!_ _Incarcerem_ _!_ contre-attaqua la jeune femme.

Anthony fut ligoté par des dizaines de cordes magiques et tomba sur le sol au moment même où Max se libérait de la glace en l'ayant fait fondre. Le combat continua et les sortilèges fusèrent de chaque côté, le duel étant, pour une fois, à l'avantage de Tara.

D'un sortilège informulé, elle rendit muet l'un des Aurors avant de le pétrifier. Le combat était terminé pour lui. Cette seconde d'inattention de la part de Tara suffit à Harry Potter pour la viser de sa baguette et de formuler :

- _Expulso_ _!_

La jeune femme voltigea dans les airs, perdant sa baguette magique, avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol, un nuage de poussière s'élevant autour d'elle. La respiration complètement coupée dû au choc, Tara ne réussi pas à se relever. Elle tendit alors le bras, mais sa baguette magique était beaucoup trop loin. Harry s'était approché de quelques mètres en s'exclamant, baguette levée, apparemment furieux :

- Tu échoues encore. _Stupéfix !_

Tara leva alors la main droite tentant le tout pour la tout en s'écriant :

- _Protego !_

Le sortilège d'Harry alla miraculeusement ricocher sur le bouclier invisible que la jeune femme venait de faire apparaître en utilisant la magie sans baguette. Le sort de son instructeur alla toucher en pleine tête Max qui s'effondra. Il étai lui aussi hors course.

Tara ne prit pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette qu'elle s'écria une nouvelle fois en visant sa baguette :

- _Acio_ !

La baguette magique s'anima et s'éleva pour arriver droit dans sa main sous l'air ahuri du Survivant. Tara se remis sur ses pieds en s'exclamant :

- _Everte Statim !_

Harry fut alors à son tour projeté dans les airs retombant durement sur le sol. La jeune Jedusor ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever qu'elle le pointait à nouveau de sa baguette magique en clamant :

- _Expélliarmus ! _

La baguette de son instructeur atterri alors dans sa main libre et, ne se déclarant pas encore victorieuse, Tara formula pour éviter qu'il n'utilise contre elle la magie sans baguette :

- _Silencio !_

La jeune Jedusor s'approcha d'Harry en boitant légèrement. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui glissa les deux baguettes sous la gorge en lui disant :

- Alors Monsieur, puis-je vous délivrez de mes sorts sans risquer une quelconque riposte de votre part ?

Harry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, lui fit un « oui » catégorique de la tête. Tara leva donc les sortilèges et lui rendit sa baguette magique.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Je me suis bien débrouillée cette fois-ci ? Non ?

- Tu oses me demander si tu t'en bien débrouillée ? s'indigna le Survivant. Evidement, tu as été sensationnelle Tara ! Tu nous as mis tous les trois au tapis en utilisant la magie sans baguette. Tu as passé le test ! Ca y est !

- J'ai réussi, s'étonna Tara alors qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras, fou de joie qu'elle y soit enfin parvenue après trois semaines de galère. J'ai réussi !

Elle étreignit avec force son instructeur qui se raidit en faisant la grimace :

- Aie ! Tara, doucement ! Le vol plané m'a légèrement bousillé le dos !

- Oups, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en le relâchant.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-il. Tu devrais plutôt voir dans quel état tu es ! Si James te voyait, je crois bien qu'il essayerait de me tuer !

- James, s'écria la jeune Jedusor. Il faut que je lui dise que j'ai réussi, il sera fou de joie de savoir que je t'ai mis une raclée. En plus, je lui ai fait gagner son pari !

- Pari, répéta le Survivant. Quel pari !

- Ca fait une semaine que papa et James font des paris sur l'issue de nos duels. Vendredi soir, papa a dit que je gagnerai, mais sans avoir besoin de la magie sans baguette. James lui a parié ma victoire avec utilisation de ce type de magie.

- Les enfoirés ! s'exclama Harry sous le rire de la jeune femme. Et combien ont-ils pariés si je puis me permettre ?

- Juste cinq Galions ! Ce n'est pas une fortune !

- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas très légal tout ça ! marmonna le Survivant. Bon, je crois que c'est fini les duels pour aujourd'hui. On va aller se doucher et manger un morceau, ensuite, nous aborderons une nouvelle matière avant que tu ne testes le bâtiment numéro 3.

- Super ! s'exclama Tara apparemment ravie.

Harry et la jeune femme se dirigeaient vers la zone de repos quand un Auror, un certain Carl Tobias si les souvenirs de Tara étaient exactes, se dirigeaient vers eux, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier en mains en interpellant le chef :

- Monsieur Potter ! s'écria-t-il. Monsieur Potter !

- Qu'y-a-t-il Carl ? demanda Harry alors que l'Auror reprenait son souffle.

- Il se passe des choses horribles en Extrême Orient et en Amériques, dit-il en secouant la Gazette. Plusieurs groupes de sorciers ont fait tomber le ministère de la magie d'une dizaine de pays.

- Quoi ? s'époumona le Survivant.

- Tenez, lisez ! C'est en première page !

Harry lui arracha des mains l'exemplaire de la Gazette alors que les Aurors se regroupaient tout autour pour entendre ce qu'il se passait. Le chef des Aurors entama sa lecture à voix haute :

_**Chaos au sein de la Communauté magique internationale :**_

_**Est-ce la fin de vingt années de paix ? **_

_Pendant la nuit de dimanche à lundi, à trois heures GMT, les ministères de la magie de plusieurs pays orientaux, américains et africains seraient tombés entre les mains de milices de sorciers très bien organisées. _

_Cela aurait commencé au Japon, où pas moins d'une centaine de sorciers et sorcières se seraient introduits dans le ministère et auraient arrêtés le ministre de la magie ainsi que les plus hauts représentants magiques du pays. _

_Il n'y aurait, d'après nos sources, aucun mort ni blessé grave à déplorer. _

_Le même phénomène se serait produit entre 4h et 6h GMT dans d'autres pays voisins. Les ministères de la magie de la Corée du Nord, de la Corée du Sud, de la Chine et de l'Inde seraient également tombés. _

_Dans d'autres parties du globe, le ministère magique des Etats-Unis et celui du Canada seraient à leur tour entre les mains de milices. En Afrique, les pays touchés seraient l'Afrique du Sud, la Namibie, le Mozambique et le Zimbabwe. _

_D'après une information de dernières minutes, le ministre de la magie Russe viendrait, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, d'être arrêté. _

_La prise de pouvoir par ces milices composées de plusieurs centaines de sorciers se serait soldée sans aucune perte civile pour la communauté magique internationale._

_A l'heure actuelle, d'autres milices dormantes passent à l'action à une vitesse affolante, faisant tomber les plus hauts responsables magiques en quelques heures à peine. Selon nos spécialistes, le phénomène pourrait toucher l'Europe et le Royaume-Uni d'ici la fin de la semaine. _

_D'après nos sources, les nouveaux sorciers au pouvoir n'auraient encore fait aucune déclaration. Nous ne connaissons donc toujours pas les raisons expliquant ces attaques en force ni les intentions futures des preneurs de pouvoir. Ils n'auraient par ailleurs fait aucunes revendications. _

_Cette après-midi, une réunion au sommet devrait avoir lieu entre les ministres de la magie européens pour mettre en place des moyens afin de défendre la communauté magique internationale. _

_En Amérique, ce serait déjà chose faite. Les ministres de la magie Nord et Sud-américains auraient envoyés plusieurs centaines d'Aurors dans les différents pays touchés. Les ministres espèrent ainsi mettre la main sur le ou les responsables qui se cachent derrière tout ça. _

_En effet, il semblerait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de cas isolés, mais bien d'un complot à l'échelle internationale. Seulement, il nous manque encore, à l'heure actuelle, beaucoup trop d'informations pour en avoir la quasi certitude. _

_Nous vous tiendrons informé de l'évolution de la situation dans nos éditions spéciales. _

_Maria Martinez. _

A la fin de la lecture de l'article par Harry Potter, un brouhaha indescriptible se fit entre les dizaines d'Aurors et d'apprentis rassemblés. Le Survivant leva sa baguette magique, pointant le ciel, et une assourdissante détonation retentit, le chef des Aurors réclamant le silence.

- Je sais que ces nouvelles peuvent déclancher un état d'affolement et de panique chez la majorité d'entre nous, déclara-t-il, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser envahir par la peur. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, ce qu'ils veulent, ni qui se cachent derrière tout ça.

« La seule chose dont nous pouvons être certain s'est que ces milices dormantes préparaient cette opération de renversement des ministères magique depuis plusieurs mois, voire même, plusieurs années. Ils n'ont pas fait ça au hasard. La preuve s'est, qu'apparemment, il n'y aurait eu aucun mort à déplorer. »

« Cela implique donc qu'ils ont étudiés avec minutie les modes de fonctionnement de chaque ministère magique. Ils savent donc où et quand frapper et qui ils doivent arrêter pour éviter un massacre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils espèrent obtenir de leur prise de pouvoir par la force, mais, à mon avis, si nous les laissons gagner, cela marquera la fin de la communauté magique tel que nous la connaissons entraînant la fin de la paix et de la stabilité de notre monde. »

« Nous devons nous attendre à ce que cela arrive chez nous dans les jours prochains. Quelque part, dans notre pays, des dizaines de sorciers attendent le feu vert pour passer à l'action. Le feu vert de qui ? Ca, je ne sais pas, mais cela pourrait être n'importe quel sorcier de notre monde. »

« En tout cas, nous nous tiendrons toutes et tous à la disposition de notre ministre. Si nous devons être envoyés en mission, il faudra se tenir prêt à affronter le pire. Rappelez-vous juste une chose : ce ne sont pas vos amis ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, les ministres de la magie européens se réunir pour décider de leur intervention ou non et, si c'était le cas, des moyens à mettre en œuvre.

La réunion au sommet dura plus de quatre heures. Ensuite, Harry Potter, le chef des Aurors, fut demandé par le ministre de la magie. Les Aurors et apprentis dont Tara faisait partie durent attendre au Quartier Général le retour du Survivant.

Celui-ci ne revint que deux bonnes heures plus tard avec un rouleau de parchemins en main. Son air était plus alarmiste que jamais et son regard exprimait une très grande anxiété.

- Alors, lui lança Siri assise aux côtés de Tara, visiblement impatiente de connaître les décisions qui venaient d'être prise.

Harry Potter soupira et la tension fut presque palpable au sein des Aurors. Passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, le Survivant dit avec un abattement presque perceptible dans la voix :

- On vient d'apprendre que le Mexique et toute l'Amérique Centrale est également touchée. Les milices détiennent maintenant près d'un quart du globe. Et ils ne cessent d'avancer.

- Quels sont les ordres, demandèrent plusieurs.

- Tout est là, soupira Harry Potter en secouant le rouleau de parchemins qu'il tenait à la main.

_**Une heure plus tard, 22h30, manoir Jones…**_

Tara Jedusor venait à l'instant de transplaner dans le hall. Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers le grand salon où ses parents, son grand-père, Théo et Severus l'attendaient depuis plusieurs heures. Dés qu'ils la virent, tous se levèrent, tendus.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il se passe, fit-elle ne perdant pas de temps. Je dois accompagner Harry et une cinquantaine d'Aurors pour une mission des plus importantes. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

- Où dois-tu aller ? s'inquiéta Tom.

- En chine !


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec le 22****ième**** chapitre de ma petite histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. **

**Pour répondre à la review de Kiitsu, je tiens à mentionner que je n'abandonne pas l'univers d'Harry Potter. Deux autres histoires sont d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture. La première concerne toujours notre cher Voldemort, mais il n'est pas le personnage central de l'histoire. La seconde histoire est écrite au temps de Maraudeurs. **

**D'ailleurs Kiitsu, je t'invite à consulter mon profile et même à t'ouvre un compte sur …vu que tu aimes ce que je fais…**

**Merci et bonne lecture. REVIEW ! **

_**Diabo**_

_**Chapitre 22 : Derrière le masque se cache toujours une terrible vérité**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que les Aurors et les apprentis du ministère étaient partis en mission à travers le monde. Trois semaines sans aucunes nouvelles. Rien. Même pas une lettre, un signe. Absolument rien. La Gazette du Sorcier ne donnait aucune information là-dessus.

Il pourrait très bien y avoir des Aurors fait prisonniers par les milices, même gravement blessés. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux se sont fait tuer ? Impossible de le savoir. Le pire dans tout ça : attendre dans un état de totale impuissance face aux évènements.

En ce samedi matin, James Potter était déjà levé depuis l'aube. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. En fait, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne passait plus une nuit complète. L'inquiétude et la peur le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Lily, Gabriel et lui habitaient au manoir Jones. En effet, leurs parents étant partis à l'autre bout du monde, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper des deux jeunes enfants. Tout naturellement, Tom et Tania Jedusor s'étaient proposés.

La tension et l'inquiétude étaient palpables au sein du manoir Jones. Chacun essayait de faire bonne figure, mais sans résultats convaincants. Tania et Tom allaient chaque jour donner leurs enseignements, mais il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout à ce qu'ils faisaient, la peur au ventre pour leur fille.

Théo et James allaient chaque jour à l'Académie magique pour poursuivre leur maîtrise, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des membres de leur famille partis à l'autre bout de la terre. Plusieurs élèves ne venaient plus en classe car ils devaient parfois venir en aide au parent restant.

Thomas et Albus Severus, toujours à Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, envoyaient chaque jour des lettres au manoir pour avoir des nouvelles concernant Harry, Siri et Tara. Seulement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire étant donné que personne ne savait rien.

Le plus dur c'était pour les trois plus jeunes enfants. Lily et Gabriel se réveillaient souvent en pleine nuit, pleurant après leurs parents quant à la petite Tessa, elle passait ses journées à pleurer demandant après sa sœur qui n'était plus là pour la conduire à la pré-école de magie.

Severus Rogue demandait chaque jour à Tom s'il avait des nouvelles. Lui aussi se faisant énormément de soucis pour Tara qu'il adorait comme sa propre fille. Mais chaque jour, il avait inlassablement la même réponse : non, aucunes nouvelles.

C'était dur, très dur. Le seul qui semblait faire bonne figure et gardait un espoir inébranlable était Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux Mage remontait le moral à qui en avait besoin, lui-même ne semblant pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Cette confiance aveugle envers le destin et cet optimisme mettait souvent Tom Jedusor en colère qui ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que son beau-père.

D'ailleurs, de fréquentes disputes éclataient entre Théo et son père et parfois, avec James. En effet, le jeune Jedusor ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude pour sa sœur ou pour le couple Potter et semblait même se moquer de l'état d'incertitude dans lequel ses parents et ses amis étaient constamment plongés.

James était sûr qu'au fond de lui, Théo mourait d'inquiétude pour sa jumelle, mais que, encore trop remonté contre elle, il ne voulait pas le montrer. Le Jeune Potter avait pourtant espérer que cette période difficile pour tous allait réussir à le rapprocher de son ami de toujours, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Théo continuant à garder ses distances avec le reste de la famille, excepté sa mère et son grand-père.

Le jeune Potter soupira de lassitude en se levant du bord de son lit pour aller s'installer à son bureau. Celui-ci était encombré de manuels sur le droit magique, mais aussi d'exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les choses allaient plutôt mal dans le monde magique. Attendant patiemment une heure raisonnable pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, James relut quelques passages de certains articles du journal.

_**Mercredi 12 novembre 2017,**_

_**Le monde magique de plus en plus en danger**_

_Beaucoup de sorciers nous envoient des centaines de lettres dans lesquels ils font part de leur inquiétude face aux terribles événements qui se déroulent en ce moment dans notre communauté magique internationale. Beaucoup craignent le pire. Et ils ont sans aucun doute raison. _

_Après la chute de toute l'Amérique de Nord et de l'Amérique Centrale, c'est au tour des pays Sud-américains de tomber entre les mains de milices. Le continent Américain est totalement sous le contrôle des ses sorciers dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas les obscures intentions. _

_La moitié de l'Afrique à également subit le même sort ainsi que les quelques pays du continent Océanien. Il ne reste, à l'heure actuelle, que l'Irak et l'Iran, en Asie, qui sont encore épargnés. _

_Etrangement, en Europe, le phénomène s'est arrêté aux portes de la Biélorussie et de la Finlande. Seule la Russie étant occupée. _

_Nous n'en connaissons pas les raisons, mais, une chose est sûre, nous ne seront pas épargnés. Les milices recevront tôt ou tard l'ordre de passer à l'action au sein des pays européens. _

_L'heure est grave et plus inquiétante que jamais. _

_**Dimanche 16 novembre 2017,**_

_**Débordements dans le monde des Moldus**_

_Nous ne pensions pas que cela arriverait, mais les sorciers au pouvoir ont maintenant mis la main, secrètement, sur les ministres Moldus. Ceux-ci auraient reçu l'ordre de se conformer à la volonté des sorciers preneurs de pouvoir et de faire en sorte que les Moldus ne sachent rien des évènements. _

_Cette prise de pouvoir sur le monde Moldu ne fait que renforcer la peur qui habitait déjà la communauté magique internationale. _

Le jeune Potter fut interrompu dans sa lecture par le bruit d'un hibou tapant du bec contre la fenêtre. Il apportait la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. James lui ouvrit la fenêtre, pris le journal et remis une mornille dans la petite sacoche à la patte de l'animal qui s'envola.

S'installant au bord de son lit, le jeune homme déroula fébrilement le journal et entama directement sa lecture de la première page au titre inquiétant.

_**Au tour de l'Europe !**_

_Les milices dormantes ont, apparemment, reçu l'ordre de reprendre leur action au sein de l'Europe. Cette nuit, entre deux et six heures GMT, les ministres sorciers et Moldus de la Finlande, de l'Estonie, de Lituanie, de Lettonie, d'Ukraine et de Biélorussie ont été arrêtés. _

_Cette action rapide a surpris le monde magique où le seul continent encore libre était l'Europe. A l'heure actuelle, l'Espagne et le Portugal seraient également sans ministre Moldu. Dans quelques jours, le Royaume-Uni subira la même chose. _

_Les quelques ministres de la magie européens restant ont décidés de faire rapatrier leurs Aurors afin de préparer la défense intérieure et tenter de résister à cette attaque qui se prépare. _

_Dans les autres pays occupés, après les ministres sorciers et Moldus, c'est au tour des écoles de magie de tomber entres les mains de ces milices dont le groupe de meneurs n'a pas encore été identifiés. _

_Les heures à venir seront des plus décisives pour tenter d'enrailler la machine infernale. Nombre de familles auront le plaisir de retrouver leurs proches, Aurors de professions et apprentis, partis il y a de cela trois semaines pour tenter de venir en aide aux pays occupés. _

_Nous vous tiendrons informer des décisions qui résulteront de la réunion des ministres sorciers et Moldus dans notre édition spéciale du soir. _

_John Stamp_

James se leva d'un bon, un sourire aux lèvres, et sortit en vitesse de sa chambre. Descendant tout aussi rapidement les escaliers, le jeune homme se dirigea en courant jusqu'à la cuisine. Ouvrant la porte brusquement, le jeune Potter s'attira l'attention de Tom et de Tania qui étaient tranquillement installés autour de la table.

- Tient ! James ! s'exclama le Lord. Tu sembles bien pressé pour un samedi matin !

- Tom ! Tania ! Grande nouvelle ! s'écria le jeune homme en venant poser l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses aînés.

- Qu'y a-t-il, s'inquiéta Tania, le front plissé.

- Le ministre a décidé de rappeler les Aurors en Angleterre ! Aujourd'hui ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Vraiment ! souffla Tom en lisant rapidement l'article. Il ne mentionne pas s'il y a eu des pertes parmi les Aurors et leurs apprentis, remarqua-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que Tara va bien, dit James avec une conviction qui ne laissait pas la place au doute.

- Ma Tara, murmura Tania, apparemment très émue.

Tom enlaça sa femme, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi sous le regard pétillant de James. Celui-ci retrouva très vite l'appétit et se servit une belle assiette de pancakes que Tania avait eu fini de préparer quelques minutes avant qu'il ne déboule dans la cuisine.

- Et bien, je constate que les bonnes nouvelles ont un excellent effet sur toi ! rigola Tom en buvant une gorgée de café.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois semaines, souffla James en vidant son assiette à folle allure. C'est délicieux !

- Merci, sourit Tania, plus joyeuse que jamais.

- Je me demande quand Tara va arriver ! s'écria James, complètement euphorique. Je trépigne d'impatience de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras !

- Nous aussi James, nous aussi, soupira le Lord en se servant également des pancakes.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur qui, depuis longtemps, avait désertée le manoir. Lily, Tessa et Gabriel arrivèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine et sautèrent littéralement de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.

Tania s'empressa d'écrire à Thomas, à Al ainsi qu'à Severus pour leur apprendre les dernières bonnes nouvelles. Alors que la petite famille poursuivant de déjeuner sous les éclats de rire des plus jeunes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Théo.

- Et bien, quelle ambiance ! s'exclama-t-il dédaigneusement. Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Comment oses-tu, espèce de…

- Non Tom, coupa Tania. Laisse-le ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il veut te provoquer ? Alors, arrête ! Inutile de gâcher cette belle journée.

- Oui, tu as raison ! acquiesça le Mage en passant la main dans les longs cheveux de sa femme.

- Il n'empêche, reprit Théo en s'installant entre Lily et Tessa, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe !

- Si tu lisais plus souvent la Gazette du Sorcier, tu le saurais, s'indigna James en lui lançant son exemplaire.

- Ce qu'il se passe ne m'intéresse pas et tu le sais très bien, Potter, répliqua Théo en se servant du jus d'orange.

- C'est ce que tu prétends, mais je suis certain que tu ne lis pas la Gazette par peur d'y découvrir une liste des Aurors et des apprentis décédés en mission, clama le jeune Potter en foudroyant son ancien ami du regard.

- Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Tara, s'inquiéta-t-il subitement en posant les yeux sur le journal qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert.

- Non ne savons pas Théo, lui répondit son père. La seule chose dont nous sommes au courant c'est que le ministre a rappelé les Aurors et les apprentis au pays. J'espère que nous aurons une lettre du ministère pour nous informer de l'arrivée de Tara.

- Ca m'est égal ! s'exclama Théo en haussant des épaules. Tara peut rester là où elle est. Je suis mieux sans elle !

Tom se leva d'un bon et allait répliquer quand un hibou Grand Duc vint taper du bec contre la vitre. Plus proche, Théo se leva et lui ouvrit la fenêtre, prenant la lettre accrochée à sa patte et le payant. Fronçant les sourcils, il constata que le seau du ministère était apposé sur la lettre et, les mains tremblant légèrement, il l'ouvrit :

- D'où cela provient-il ? demanda Tania, impatiente.

- Du ministère, maman ! Du ministère ! répondit son fils en lisant à vive allure.

A la fin de sa lecture, le visage du jeune Jedusor avait perdu toute couleur, chiffonnant le parchemin entre ses doigts.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit James en s'approchant de lui.

- Tes parents vont bien, souffla Théo. Ils seront là d'ici une heure, mais Tara, elle…

- Elle quoi ! s'écria Tom en arrachant la lettre des mains de son fils !

- Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, blessée ! cria le jeune homme avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Théo se rua jusqu'au hall, prêt à prendre sa cape et à transplaner directement dans la rue de l'hôpital quand il se figea sur place.

- Salut !

- C'est impossible ! souffla-t-il, n'y croyant pas.

- Je suis bien là pourtant Théo !

Le jeune homme parcourut la distance qui le séparait d'elle, attrapant sa sœur par la taille pour la soulever dans les airs, riant aux éclats.

- Théo ! rigola-t-elle. Repose-moi au sol, tu veux !

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de respirer un grand coup son odeur si fruitée qui lui avait tant manqué malgré tout. Elle répondit à son étreinte alors que des bruits de pas précipités venaient vers eux.

- Tara, s'écria James en l'apercevant dans les bras de Théo.

- C'est bien moi ! sourit-elle ne lâchant pas son frère, mais le saluant d'un petit signe de main.

Théo finit par la relâcher et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de dire :

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là !

- Moi non plus ! Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué ! souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, mais ça ne change rien ! reprit son jumeau. Je suis toujours furieux après toi !

- Et moi toujours furieuse après toi, ne t'en fais pas ! répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tant mieux parce que tu quittes un enfer pour un autre ! s'exclama Théo en la lâchant. Tu es prévenue.

Et sans un mot de plus, il fila.

- Sacré Théo, soupira Tom en s'approchant de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Papa, murmura-t-elle appréciant de nouveau d'être contre lui. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi ma fille, toi aussi ! C'est si bon de te revoir saine et sauve !

Tom serra fortement sa fille comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le quitte à nouveau. Il était si heureux de la revoir. Chaque jour avait été plus long qu'une existence toute entière. Rare étaient les fois où il avait aussi peur pour une autre personne. Mais, tout allait bien se passer maintenant que son enfant était là, dans ses bras, saine et sauve. Tout allait bien.

Tom fit par lâcher Tara pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci en avait les larmes aux yeux de revoir sa fille chérie. Trois semaines sans nouvelles, trois semaines dans le brouillard le plus total. Mais, elle était là.

- Tara, tu m'as tant manquée ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi, souffla Tania en embrassant sa fille sur la joue avant de la serrer contre elle à nouveau.

- Ne te fais plus de soucis maman, sourit la jeune femme. Je suis là maintenant, je ne pars plus !

- Merlin soit loué ! Il faut que je prévienne Thomas et Severus ! Ils étaient si inquiets pour toi, les pauvres.

- Dit leur qu'ils me verront très bientôt, s'exclama Tara alors que sa mère montait dans son bureau.

- Très bien !

La jeune femme regarda sa mère disparaître dans le grand escalier avant de souffler un coup et de tourner la tête croissant le regard brûlant d'émotions de James. Le jeune homme approcha de quelques pas n'osant croire qu'elle se tenait debout, devant lui.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- On a reçu une lettre du ministère disant que tu étais blessé et à Sainte-Mangouste ! dit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Ils ont fait une erreur de matricule, sourit la jeune Jedusor. J'ai le numéro 12 et l'apprenti qui est à Sainte-Mangouste au numéro 21. Ils ont inversés les chiffres.

- De vrais crétins au ministère, murmura le jeune homme se tenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

- Oui, de vrais crétins, confirma-t-elle, hypnotisée par son regard.

Le regard de James dévia sur les lèvres de Tara et, d'un même mouvement empressé, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion. Tom, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, sourit de tendresse, et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds.

Tara, les bras autour du cou de James, glissait les mains dans ses doux cheveux, leur odeur citronnée venant titiller ses narines. Le jeune homme baladait ses mains dans le dos et sur les fesses de sa compagne, voulant la coller contre lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec la même ardeur, leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre.

Tout d'un coup, Tara sentit l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement due au transplanage. Moins d'une seconde après, elle toucha à nouveau le sol de ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans la chambre d'amis que James occupait depuis plus de trois semaines.

Le jeune homme continuait à parsemer sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers brûlant tout en lui ôtant sa lourde cape. Tara commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de James.

Elle aussi avait très envie de sentir son corps contre le sien. Il lui avait tellement manqué. James se débarrassa de sa chemise, de ses chaussures ainsi que du chemisier de sa compagne. L'allongeant sur le lit, le jeune Potter l'admira quelques instants.

- Tu m'as tant manqué ! J'ai cru mourir sans toi !

- Je suis là maintenant, et je n'ai plus l'intention de te quitter, James ! Jamais !

- J'avais tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir…fit-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

- Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, mon cœur…

Tara se souleva quelque peu et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime James !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour…

Le jeune homme l'embrassa avec passion et leur jeu de caresse reprit alors qu'ils se retrouvaient après trois semaines de séparation forcée.

_**Pendant ce temps dans le petit salon…**_

Tom Jedusor faisait glisser ses doigts avec dextérité et précision sur le clavier du piano à queue. La douce musique s'entendant dans toute l'aile Nord du manoir. Tania, attirée par la musique, vint s'installer dans l'un des canapés, la tête dans une main, et se mit à observer son mari.

Il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, vivant la musique dans son être. Quand il jouait, Tom se sentait tout de suite serein, apaisé. Sentir les touches du clavier vibrer sous ses doigts lui faisait un bien fou. Il sentit sa femme venir s'asseoir à ses côtés au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle se joignit à lui et ils jouèrent tous deux quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce que la douce mélodie prenne fin. Tom lui prit alors la main, qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Tania sourit, toujours aussi belle et envoûtante. Alors le Lord s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur délibérée pour finir par déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baiser se fit tendre et doux, Tom glissant une main sous la nuque de sa femme pour l'attirer plus à lui et demander à approfondir leur échange. Tout doucement, il vint taquiner la langue de Tania de la sienne, jouant et dansant avec elle.

Un frisson parcourut leurs corps alors que le baiser se faisant plus brûlant, plus pressé. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent doucement, collant leurs fronts l'un à l'autre et se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu es si désirable, lui souffla Tom en caressant du bout des doigts ses joues rougies et ses lèvres rougies par leur baiser.

Pour toute réponse, Tania inclina la tête et vint capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Le Lord l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il glissa ses mains sous son petit pull appréciant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Tania laissa s'échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il vint lui effleurer la chute des reins pour poser fermement ses mains sur ses fesses la faisant sourire contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme quitta les lèvres de son mari pour lui embrasser la mâchoire et remonter jusqu'à son oreille dont elle se mit à titiller le lobe arrachant un grognement de plaisir au Lord. Celui-ci la souleva brusquement, la déposant sur le clavier du piano, écrasant les touches qui émirent différents sons peu harmonieux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Tania descendait de son perchoir et tirait Tom par la main lui intimant de se coucher dans le canapé. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et soupira de bien-être.

- Je hais ce piano, murmura Tom tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant son regard bleu pétillant vers lui.

- Parce qu'ils nous a cassé dans notre élan, rigola-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Cette nuit, quand les enfants seront mis au lit, je serais toute à toi !

- A vraiment !

- Oui, vraiment ! Et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux…ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire explicite.

- Tout ça me semble être très intéressant, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce que Tania demande :

- Où sont donc passé les enfants ?

- Les plus jeunes jouent à cache-cache dans le jardin. Théo doit être dans sa chambre en train de maudire la terre entière. James et Tara, et bien, nous dirons qu'ils jouent aussi, mais pas à cache-cache.

Tania éclata de rire entraînant son mari dans son hilarité. Ils eurent bien du mal à reprendre leur calme et leur sérieux.

- Ils sont jeunes, expliqua Tania. Ca fait trois semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Et puis, James était terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Je sais, souffla Tom. Au moins, cela prouve qu'il est vraiment très amoureux de notre Tara.

- Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, que veux-tu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils allèrent s'endormir lorsque deux cracs sonores les firent quelques peu sursauter. Du hall d'entrée, quelqu'un cria après eux.

- Tom ! Tania !

- Dans le petit salon, répondit cette dernière en s'asseyant dans le canapé, Tom faisant de même.

Harry et Siri Potter arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, leurs deux jeunes enfants sur les talons.

- Papa et maman sont revenus, s'écria Lily en tenant fermement la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous constatons, en effet, sourit Tom. Bonjour Harry, fit-il en lui serrant la main. Heureux d'être de retour ?

- Oui, c'est bon de rentrer chez soi après trois semaines d'absence, lança le Survivant en prenant place dans le canapé après avoir embrassé Tania.

- Je suppose que vous avez déjà revu votre fille, s'exclama Siri en prenant place également.

- Oui, elle est arrivée il y a une bonne heure, mentionna Tania. Ce fut un réel soulagement que de la voir saine et sauve.

- Oui, je m'en doute, soupira Harry. Surtout que cela n'a pas été tous les jours facile.

- Vous étiez en Chine, c'est bien cela, se rappela Tom.

- Oui, en effet, acquiesça Siri. Seulement, nous n'y sommes pas restés très longtemps parce que, malheureusement, nous étions trop peu nombreux.

- Et que se passe-t-il exactement ? s'enquit Tania.

- Et bien, le plus étrange, c'est qu'une fois sur place, on dirait qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé, s'exclama le Survivant. D'après ce que nous avons pu voir dans les différents ministères où nous sommes allés, je dirais que les sorciers révolutionnaires étaient encore bien plus organisés que nous ne le pensions car ils sont déjà très bien installés.

- Et, en avez-vous appris plus sur leurs intentions ?

- Malheureusement non Tom. Mais ce que nous avons appris Harry et moi-même c'est que chaque milice aurait un ou deux chefs qui, eux-mêmes, recevraient leurs ordres directement de la personne qui serait derrière tout ça.

- Donc, ce serait le fait d'un seul sorcier, constata Tom.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Mais, pour être encore plus précis, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un groupe de cinq ou six sorciers très liés et dont l'un d'entre eux tire toutes les ficelles. Bien entendu, aucuns d'eux ne s'est montré et je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse avec que celui qui tire les ficelles soit d'accord de se montrer lui-même.

- Est-ce que le ministre a déjà trouvé une solution pour nous sortir de cette situation ? questionna le Mage.

- C'est très compliqué, soupira Siri. Et pour tout dire, même si tous les Aurors de chaque pays se rassemblaient pour former une armée, je ne pense pas que nous en viendrions à bout parce que, contrairement à ce que les politiciens croient, il ne s'agit pas de simples sorciers.

« Ils ont été entraîné et ils savent parfaitement ce battre en duel. Certains ont un potentiel magique assez surprenant. Non, ils n'ont pas été choisi à la légère et on les a préparé pendant des mois voire des années. C'est assez impressionnant. »

- Donc, en clair, lança Tania, ce qu'il faudrait pour les éliminer c'est que tous les sorciers se joignent aux forces du ministère.

- En effet, souffla Harry. Mais il sera très difficile de convaincre tous ses sorciers et sorcières puisque, jusqu'à présent, les révolutionnaires n'ont encore fait aucune victime et ils ne s'en prennent à personne mis à part les hauts représentants magiques qu'ils arrêtent. Nous sommes pour l'instant dans une impasse.

Le bruit des marches du grand escalier de chêne qui craquèrent attirèrent leur attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, James et Tara arrivèrent main dans la main, apparemment heureux d'être de nouveau l'un avec l'autre.

- Papa ! Maman ! s'exclama le jeune homme en les apercevant.

- Salut fiston, rigola Harry en faisant l'accolade à son fils.

- Vous allez bien, demanda-t-il en embrassant sa mère.

- Nous allons bien, ne t'en fais pas ! sourit-elle.

- Oh, ce que je suis heureux de vous revoir ! sourit-il, le regard pétillant.

- Nous aussi nous sommes très heureux de te revoir. J'espère que nos enfants ne vous en n'ont pas trop fait baver !

- Non, Harry ! s'exclama Tania. Ils ont été vraiment géniaux !

- Alors, on rentre à la maison ? demanda la jeune Lily.

- Oui, ma chérie ! Nous ne quittons plus le pays ! Ah, au fait, Tara, lundi matin à six heures tapantes, je veux que tu sois au ministère, reprit Harry à son adresse.

- Très bien, mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Le ministre a confié une nouvelle mission aux Aurors à laquelle les apprentis doivent participer. Je t'en dirais plus lundi. En attendant, repose-toi et profite de ta famille.

- Oui, Monsieur, dit Tara en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect pour son instructeur.

- Bien, nous allons y aller dans ce cas, annonça Siri. James, si tu le souhaites, tu peux passer le week-end avec Tara.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, si Tom et Tania sont d'accord, nous n'y voyons pas d'inconvénients, renchérit son père.

- James est ici chez lui, intervint Tom.

- Parfait. Alors, nous te voyons lundi fils, s'exclama Harry. Et profitez-en bien, parce qu'après Tara va être très occupée.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, dirent les deux jeunes gens, la main dans la main.

Les Potter quittèrent le manoir après avoir salué toute la petite famille. Après avoir mangé un morceau, James et Tara allèrent se promener un peu dans le parc malgré les températures presque hivernales. Le jeune homme commença par interroger Tara sur sa mission, pressé d'en savoir plus.

- Alors, comment c'est la Chine ?

- C'est très grand, je dirais. Un pays assez bizarre, mais avec de très belles villes. Nous n'y sommes pas resté longtemps parce que les révolutionnaires – comme tout le monde les appellent – avaient déjà une emprise totale sur le monde magique.

- Et où êtes-vous allé ensuite ?

- Nous sommes allé donner un coup de mains en Russie. Le ministre de la magie était déjà entre leurs mains, mais Harry tenait absolument à ce que l'on tente d'aider le ministre Moldu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Et ça a raté, s'exclama James.

- Oui, mais cela n'a aucune importance, sourit Tara. Les ministres Moldus ne seront d'aucune utilité pour les révolutionnaires. Ensuite, nous avons passé une semaine et demie à Barcelone. On nous avait dit qu'il s'y passait des choses étranges.

« Harry a voulu essayer de mettre la main sur plusieurs sorciers et sorcières suspectés d'être des révolutionnaires, mais cela n'a rien donné. Cette mission était totalement inutile puisque les révolutionnaires, comme tu le sais, sont bien mieux préparés que nous. »

Ils marchèrent tranquillement quelques minutes encore avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de pierre.

- Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda James, brisant ainsi le doux silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Il faut que j'attende de savoir quel genre de mission le ministère nous confie, dit-elle. Mais si c'est bien ce que je crois, alors tout ira pour le mieux.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir tout révéler à tes parents !

- Oui, je le sais James, mais tout se passera bien, tu verras.

- Et de quel genre de mission crois-tu qu'il s'agisse ?

- Je pense que le ministre va nous charger de protéger différents lieux très importants et peuplés d'un grand nombre de sorciers et sorcières.

- Comme Poudlard par exemple !

- Exactement James ! Comme Poudlard ! sourit la jeune femme, son regard brillant d'une lueur écarlate.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener. Ensuite, ils allèrent souper avec le reste de la famille Jedusor. L'humeur se fit quelque peu plus joyeuse étant donné le retour de Tara. Bien sûr, Théo se fit discret et mangea en silence.

Ensuite, Théo remonta dans sa chambre pour étudier car il avait une dissertation à rendre ainsi qu'une interrogation prévue pour la fin de la semaine. Le couple Jedusor alla s'installer tranquillement dans le petit salon. Tom au piano et Tania lisant un livre confortablement installée sur le canapé. James et Tara se joignirent à eux quelques instants, le père et la fille jouant quelques airs d'opéra.

A la nuit tombée, les jeunes amoureux retournèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait James. Ils n'avaient pas très envie de croiser Théo qui devait être dans le salon commun. Autant passer le week-end bien tranquille dans une autre aile du manoir que de créer une nouvelle dispute totalement inutile.

James était allongé dans le grand lit, Tara se blottissant contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, profitant tout simplement de la présence de l'autre après presque qu'un mois de séparation. Soudain, quelques petits coups secs furent frappés à la vitre de la chambre.

- C'est un hibou, remarqua Tara en s'appuyant sur un coude.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama James en se levant. La Gazette du Sorcier a pris l'habitude de faire deux exemplaires par jour étant donné la vitesse à laquelle les révolutionnaires prennent le pouvoir.

Après avoir payé le hibou, le jeune James revint se coucher auprès de Tara. Celle-ci s'empara du journal, un sourire sur les lèvres :

- Alors voyons voir ce que cela raconte ! dit-elle en lisant tout haut l'article.

_**Les Révolutionnaires à nos portes ! **_

_Comme nous le pensions, les ministères de la magie espagnol et portugais n'auront pas résisté bien longtemps aux milices organisées. _

_Durant cette après-midi, les révolutionnaires se sont également emparés de l'Italie, de la France, du Luxembourg, de l'Allemagne et de la Belgique. L'Europe de l'est étant déjà totalement sous occupation depuis ce matin. _

_Les révolutionnaires sont donc à nos portes. Il faut prévoir leur passage à l'action dans les prochaines heures ou dans les deux ou trois jours à venir. Le ministre de la magie a bel et bien rappelé l'ensemble de nos Gardiens de la Paix. _

_Ceux-ci seront affectés à différentes tâches visant à défendre les principaux lieux où se trouvent un nombre très important de sorciers et de sorcières. D'après nos sources, il s'agirait de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de la banque Gringotts, de l'Académie magique, de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, de la prison d'Azkaban et, bien entendu, du ministère lui-même. _

_Nous ne savons donc pas comment vont se dérouler les prochaines heures. En espérant pouvoir vous délivrer la Gazette du Sorcier de demain matin,_

_Maria Martinez. _

La jeune Jedusor replia le journal et se tourna vers James, prête à faire un commentaire, quand elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Le pauvre manquait en effet cruellement de sommeil n'ayant dormi que très peu depuis le départ de Tara, l'inquiétude le rongeant. La jeune femme eut un doux sourire en le voyant si paisible.

Elle se pencha vers James et lui l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se lever et d'ouvrir les doubles fenêtres menant au balcon. L'air était glacial et la nuit d'un noir d'encre. Des dizaines de petites lumières provenaient du village de Moldus situé en contre bas.

Tara observa quelque instant la beauté des étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel sombre et la lumière du croissant de lune. Le souffle de la jeune femme se transformait en vapeur tant les températures étaient basses. L'hiver approchait à grands pas et les premières neiges n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à tomber recouvrant tout d'un épais manteau blanc.

La jeune Jedusor sortit alors sa baguette magique de la poche de son jean et murmura un sortilège pour se réchauffer quelque peu. C'est alors que, dans le ciel, une étoile se fit plus brillante que les autres. Tara l'observa quelques instants avant de préparer un message clair dans sa tête et de pointer sa baguette magique devant elle en murmurant :

- _Spero Patronum !_

Un énorme lion sortit alors de sa baguette et quitta le balcon pour aller là où elle le lui ordonnait. La jeune femme eut un sourire en voyant l'animal disparaît au loin dans la nuit noire. Avec le message qu'il transportait en lieu, ce lion allait sceller le destin de tous ses proches et Tara espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

La première fois qu'elle avait effectué ce sortilège, elle s'était interrogée sur la nature de l'animal.

Après tout, le lion représentait la maison de Gryffondor et non celle de Serpentard. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle aurait un serpent pour Patronus comme son père, mais non. Bien des années plus tard, Tara avait compris la signification du lion.

La jeune femme retourna à l'intérieur et referma les doubles fenêtres. S'allongeant aux côtés de James, elle le regarda avec tendresse. La magie était tout de même la chose la plus curieuse au monde. La sienne avait, alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans, déjà choisi pour elle la voix à suivre, en faisant de son Patronus un lion, qui, à ses yeux, représentait la force et le courage de James Potter.

_**Le lundi matin, Poudlard…**_

Severus Rogue faisait de longues allées et venues dans la Grande Cours extérieure de Poudlard. Il attendait avec une certaine impatience la quarantaine d'Aurors qui devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour assurer la sécurité de l'école face aux révolutionnaires.

Dire que le directeur était inquiet serait un euphémisme. Il craignait pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Après tout, quoi de plus normal étant donné que la majorité des écoles de magie du monde étaient tombées entre les mains de ses milices de sorciers. Beaubâtons, l'école de magie française, était la dernière en date à avoir succombé.

Bien sûr, Severus Rogue ne se voilait pas la face. L'Angleterre ne tarderait pas à tomber aux mains des révolutionnaires. Ensuite, ce sera le tour de l'Ecosse et, par conséquent, de l'école. Le pire dans toute cette histoire était sûrement de ne pas savoir qui se cachait derrière tout ça, mais aussi de n'avoir aucune idée qu'en aux intentions finales de ces sorciers.

Le sorcier fut sorti de ses pensées par plusieurs bruits caractéristiques au transplanage. En quelques secondes, un peu moins d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors et d'apprentis se tenaient devant lui, Harry Potter à leur tête.

- Bonjour Severus, fit celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour, je suis ravis de vous voir ! dit le directeur.

- Puis-je disposer mes hommes aux différents accès de l'école ? questionna le Survivant.

- Bien sûr, vous avez cartes blanches, s'exclama Rogue.

- Parfais !

Harry Potter se tourna face à ses troupes et clama haut et fort :

- Je veux que, par binôme, vous vous postiez devant chaque entrée du château.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine d'Aurors transplanèrent. Le Survivant reprit :

- Quant à ceux qui restent, je veux que vous vous postiez aux différentes entrées du domaine.

Une seconde vingtaine d'Aurors dans lesquels comptaient Siri et Ronald, transplanèrent. Seule Tara resta. Harry lui avait confié une tâche particulière.

- Tara, fit-il, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. Quand le ministère tombera, peu importa quand, j'ai chargé Alec de t'envoyer un Patronus messager qui aura la forme d'un chien. Quand il arrivera, à toi de donner l'alarme. Compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur, c'est très clair !

- Très bien alors, va te poster au haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'est là que le Patronus arrivera.

La jeune femme fit un bref signe de tête avant d'aller aux pas de courses jusqu'à la tour. Harry, resté seul avec Severus, se tourna vers celui-ci.

- Voilà, c'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux faire.

- C'est déjà beaucoup ! sourit Severus alors qu'il entrait dans le château.

- Oui, mais à mes yeux c'est loin d'être suffisant. Je crois que cela va se passer aujourd'hui. Dans quelques heures, ils seront aux portes de l'école.

- Peut-être devrions-nous remettre les sortilèges de protection autour du château ? proposa le directeur.

- Je ne pense pas que cela nous serait très utile, soupira Harry. Plusieurs écoles tout aussi bien protégées que Poudlard, parfois même plus, ont été envahie en moins d'une heure. Alors, non, les boucliers ne nous serviront à rien dans ces circonstances.

- Tout espoir est donc perdu !

- Non Severus, il y a encore de l'espoir, mais il s'amenuise de jour en jour.

Les deux hommes passèrent toute la matinée à patrouiller dans les couloirs de l'école. A l'heure du déjeuner, les Aurors vinrent par groupe de deux manger et boire quelque chose en vitesse avant de retourner à leurs postes. Harry pu ainsi échanger quelques mots avec sa femme.

- Alors, y a-t-il du mouvement ?

- Non, rien. Tout est étrangement tranquille, souffla-t-elle en mordant dans un toast. On dirait que même les créatures qui habitent la forêt interdite sentent qu'il va se passer quelque chose dans peu de temps. Elles sont très calmes et discrètes. Ce n'est pas bon signe Harry !

- Oui, je le sais, mais, malheureusement, à part attendre que l'orage vienne jusqu'à nous, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Le ministère tombera avant la fin de la journée, tu peux me croire, je le sens.

- Ce qu'il me fait peur, murmura sa femme, c'est de ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait comme lors de la guerre contre les partisans du Lord Noir. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette peur referait un jour surface.

- Moi non plus Siri ! Moi non plus !

Sa femme l'embrassa furtivement, prenant une pomme, avant de retourner à son poste. Le Survivant prit une assiette qu'il remplit de quelques uns des mets présentés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la tour d'astronomie où Tara faisait le guet depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant.

Harry la retrouva occupée à se réchauffer d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Il fait froid aujourd'hui, dit-il en lui tendant l'assiette.

- Oui, très froid. Merci, fit-elle en posant l'assiette sur le mur de pierre avant de commencer à grignoter.

- Rien à signaler, lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, toujours rien ! Je déteste rester dans l'attente incertaine des évènements.

- Moi aussi, Tara, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Bientôt, nous verrons les visages de ceux qui se cachent derrière tout ça !

- Tu crois, s'étonna la jeune femme en resserrant sa lourde cape autour de ses épaules.

- Oui, je crois que si l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse sont les derniers pays à être resté libre aussi longtemps c'est parce que celui ou ceux qui se cachent derrière tout ça voulait terminer sa prise de pouvoir en beauté. Et quoi de mieux que le centre de la communauté magique internationale ?

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, souffla la jeune femme. Quel est leur but d'après toi ?

- C'est assez difficile à dire ! L'idée qu'il s'agisse d'anciens partisans de ton père que nous n'avons pas réussi à attraper m'a traversée l'esprit. Mais si cela avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que ton père aurait parut aussi affecté quand tu as été envoyée en mission.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, si c'était vraiment d'anciens partisans de Voldemort, je crois que l'instigateur de tout ça n'aurait été nul autre que ton père, mais quand tu es partie en mission, il avait vraiment très peur pour toi, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

« Alors, je me suis posé cette question : si Tom Jedusor était vraiment derrière tout ça, il n'aurait pas peur que sa fille parte affronter ses partisans puisque ceux-ci ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Donc, conclusion ? »

- Ce n'est pas mon père, termina Tara en croquant dans une pomme verte. Mais qui alors ?

- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je déteste ne pas connaître mon ennemi alors que lui sait tout de moi.

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire avant de quitter les lieux. La jeune femme continua à observer le ciel à attendre que se manifeste le Patronus d'Alec Jane. Les minutes lui semblèrent interminables quand elle entendit les escaliers de bois grincer sous le poids d'une personne qui venait la voir, apparemment.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'exclama :

- Tiens papa ! Tu sèches les cours !

- Très drôle ma fille, vraiment très drôle ! s'indigna-t-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, mais sérieusement, tu n'as pas cours ?

- Non, j'ai une heure de libre le lundi après midi avant un double cours avec les quatrièmes années.

- Oh super ! Tu vas voir Thomas et Albus Severus alors ?

- Oui, en effet !

- Tu les embrasseras de ma part, demanda-t-elle. Ca fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus et la seule fois où je viens à Poudlard c'est pour faire le guet en haut de cette tour glaciale.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait froid alors, quand j'ai croisé Harry tout à l'heure et qu'il m'a dit que tu te transformais en glace, j'ai pensé à te prendre ceci.

Il lui tendit une lourde cape doublée de fourrure.

- Je lui ai jeté un sort. Tu n'auras plus froid avec ça !

- Génial, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en retirant la cape qu'elle avait sur le dos et en mettant celle que son père lui tendait. Ca fait du bien ! soupira-t-elle. Merci !

- De rien ! Après tout, ça sert à ça les pères, sourit Tom en posant la main sur la joue rougie par le froid de sa fille. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'Harry que j'ai croisé dans le couloir.

- Ah bon ! Et qui d'autre ?

- Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même, souffla-t-il énigmatique. A plus tard !

Tom l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans l'escalier de bois. Tara vit qu'il saluait quelqu'un avant de quitter totalement les lieux. Quand l'intrus fut sorti de la pénombre, Tara courut se jeter dans ses bras :

- James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'était pas prévu !

- Je sais que je ne devais pas venir te voir, mais l'un de mes profs était absent. Alors, je me suis dit que tu te sentirais moins seule.

- Tu as bien fait ! Je suis très contente que tu sois là, sourit Tara en l'embrassant brièvement avant de se remettre à son poste.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement ? lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à ses côtés.

- Et bien, si le ministère tombe, Alec doit m'envoyer un Patronus messager. Ensuite, mon devoir est de faire à mon tour parvenir le messager par Patronus pour que tous les Aurors se réunissent dans la Grande Cour devant l'entrée principale ! On est sûr que c'est par là qu'ils vont entrer !

- Et personne d'autre ne pouvait faire cette tâche ! s'indigna James. Cela me semble être un travail très ennuyeux !

- Pas beaucoup plus ennuyeux que de faire le guet aux différentes entrées du château et du domaine. Comme je suis la sorcière ayant le plus grand potentiel magique, Harry a pensé que je n'aurais aucun mal à créer une trentaine de Patronus pour que tout le monde soit mis au courant en même temps.

- Et donc, tu dois attendre !

- Et oui ! Mais, je pense que cela ne sera plus très long maintenant ! Les révolutionnaires ne vont plus tarder à passer à l'action si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans le moindre mouvement, sans la moindre alerte. Le jeune Potter regarda sa montre. Il était quinze heures et quart. Par Merlin, qu'il pouvait détester rester là à attendre stupidement que les choses se passent. James jeta un coup d'œil à Tara.

Son regard parcourait sans arrêt l'immensité du ciel à attendre un signe quelconque. Le jeune homme admirait son calme et la patience dont elle pouvait faire preuve en des moments pareils. Lui était au bord de l'explosion tant il aurait voulu que tout soit déjà terminé.

Aucuns d'eux ne savaient de quoi demain serait fait, mais une chose était sûre, ils ne se quitteraient jamais et ce, quoiqu'il arrive. Cela devait être ça leur force : le lien qui les unissait et qui faisait qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne. James soupira un grand coup avant de tourner le regard à nouveau vers le ciel.

- Du calme James ! rigola Tara. Je sens ta nervosité jusqu'ici !

- Désolé Tara, mais je trépigne d'impatience et en même temps je crains ce qu'il risque de se passer. Et si jamais des élèves, des professeurs ou même des Aurors se faisaient blesser ou tuer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, James ! Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a eu aucun blessé grave ni de tués. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait parce qu'ils viennent à Poudlard. Il ne faut pas craindre la mort !

- Moi, je pense qu'au contraire, il faut la craindre, souffla le jeune homme. La mort est un état définitif sur lequel on ne peut revenir.

- Tu as tout faux mon cœur ! La mort n'est qu'un passage. Un passage obligé, certes, mais un passage ! Rien ne s'arrête avec la mort, ce n'est qu'un chapitre commun à toute vie sur cette Terre.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un passage, mais j'aimerais l'emprunter le plus tard possible, s'exclama James en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu n'es pas le seul ! Moi aussi, je veux l'emprunter le plus tard possible. Il me reste encore tant de choses à vivre.

- Lesquelles par exemple, lui demanda-t-il, plus curieux que jamais.

- J'aimerais terminer ma formation d'Aurors. Finalement, je trouve cela assez plaisant. Mais, professionnellement parlant, ce n'est pas mon vrai rêve de carrière.

- Et c'est lequel, interrogea-t-il bien que se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- Enseigner ! répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. J'ai toujours trouvé cela très attirant. Enseigner c'est faire passer son savoir à d'autres générations. Quand j'ai donné des cours de magie à mes camarades de Serpentard, j'ai trouvé ça tellement jouissif quand on voit dans leurs yeux cet éclair de compréhension.

- Tu serais une excellente enseignante, dit-il en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

- Un jour, peut-être, mais pour cela, il faut que les mentalités changent. Une fois que se sera fait, je pourrais accomplir d'autres rêves qui me tiennent à cœur. Et le premier est de devenir ta femme.

Le jeune homme tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, visiblement surpris.

- Devenir ma femme, répéta-t-il en posant la main sur sa joue glacée et rougie par le froid. Je croyais que tu nous trouvais trop jeunes.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux et qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour se marier. Je suis profondément amoureuse de toi et t'épouser serait un véritable bonheur. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur, James Potter.

- Si j'avais su ça, je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser plutôt que de venir vivre avec moi, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

- Tu as bien fait, rétorqua-t-elle. Je pense que mon père apprécierait que tu lui demande ma main avant de m'offrir une bague. Papa est de la vieille école, tu sais !

- Et bien, si je dois lui demander ta main, je le ferais, et très bientôt !

James la prit dans ses bras avant de celer leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un bon moment encore jusqu'à ce que dans le ciel, un éclair de lumière bleue attire leurs regards.

- Le voilà, souffla James. Le Patronus !

- Oui, en effet ! constata Tara.

- Tara, avant qu'ils n'arrivent, je dois encore te dire à quel point notre amour est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux et que, quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours.

- Moi aussi James, je t'aimerais pour toujours, répondit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Le Patronus messager entra alors dans la tour et délivra son message, la voix d'Alec Jane sortant d'outres tombe :

_Une centaine de sorciers ont envahit le ministère de la magie. Le ministre et ses hauts conseillés ont été arrêtés. Ils sont en route…Attention ! _

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. L'heure décisive était toute proche. Tara sortit sa baguette magique de l'une des poches de sa cape avant de se concentrer quelques instants sur le message d'alerte à donner avant de murmurer comme elle l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt :

- _Spero Patronum ! _

Une vingtaine de lions surgirent de sa baguette magique partant dans toutes les directions. Ensuite, d'un commun accord, James et Tara quittèrent la tour d'astronomie pour se rendre comme prévu à la Grande Cour extérieure devant l'entrée principale du château.

Ils rencontrèrent bon nombre de professeurs qui conduisaient les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour les y enfermer et placer quatre Aurors devant les lourdes portes en bois. Leur sécurité comptait avant toute autre chose. Les deux jeunes gens arrièrent à toute vitesse dans la cour, Harry Potter ainsi que quelques Aurors déjà présents.

- Tara, appela Harry quand il la vit.

- Oui Monsieur !

- Est-ce qu'Alec a donné des précisions sur les évènements ?

- Non, Monsieur ! Il a juste mentionné que le ministre et ses hauts conseillés ont été arrêtés.

- Très bien. James et toi, vous allez rester auprès de moi, souffla le Survivant alors que sa femme et Ronald venaient d'arriver en compagnie du reste des Aurors.

- Quelle est la situation, demanda Ron.

- Le ministère est entre leurs mains, sinon, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Il faut encore attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur, Severus Rogue, arriva avec l'ensemble de son corps professoral. Tom échangea un regard avec Harry qui lui suffit à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Tout allait se jouer dans les minutes à venir.

Le temps leur parut bien long avant qu'il n'y ai un quelconque mouvement. Soudain, à l'autre bout du long pont de pierre, apparurent des dizaines de sorciers et de sorcières. Tous étaient vêtus de longues capes noires avec de lourds capuchons rabattus sur leurs têtes masquant ainsi leurs visages.

Ils n'effectuèrent aucun mouvement pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'un autre sorcier n'arrive en transplanant. Apparemment, il s'agissait du chef de groupe. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui se cachait derrière tout ça ?

D'un simple mouvement de la tête, le sorcier intima à ses troupes d'avancer. Lentement, ils approchèrent des Aurors et de l'entrée principale de l'école. Harry Potter s'adressa à ses Aurors en clamant :

- Tenez-vous prêts à protéger l'école d'une quelconque attaque ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Tous les sorciers avaient leurs baguettes magiques à portée de main au cas où la nécessité les obligerait à intervenir rapidement. Les révolutionnaires entrèrent alors dans la Grande Cour, le bruit de leurs bottes claquant sur le sol en pierre. D'un mouvement du bras, le sorcier de tête les fit s'arrêter.

Personne ne dit mot pendant de très longues minutes comme si briser le lourd silence risquait de déclencher une tempête des plus dangereuse et imprévisible. Harry Potter prit une grande respiration et s'avança de quelques pas. Le sorcier à la tête du groupe fit de même.

Une quinzaine de mètres les séparaient encore lorsqu'Harry clama haut et fort pour que tous puissent bien l'entendre :

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici ! Alors, repartez !

- Je crois malheureusement que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de revendiquer quoi que se soit Monsieur Potter, répondit le sorcier sur un ton amusé qui fit rire ses troupes. Voyez-vous, aujourd'hui, le monde nous appartient.

- Nous n'allons pas nous avouer vaincu aussi facilement, déclara le Survivant avec hargne.

- J'en suis convaincu, ricana le sorcier. Seulement, voyez-vous, j'ai à mes ordres plus d'une centaine de sorciers et sorcières alors que je ne vois qu'à peine une quarantaine de sorciers expérimentés derrière vous. Non, Monsieur Potter, nous savons très bien tous les deux que vous ne faites malheureusement pas le poids.

- C'est exact, en effet ! s'exclama Harry. Déclencher une attaque contre vous nous conduirait vers un massacre, et ça, je crois que nous préférons tous les deux l'éviter.

- Je préférerais en effet, acquiesça le sorcier. Qu'avez-vous donc à me proposer pour qu'aucun sorcier ne soit blessé ?

- Pour que je puisse vous proposer quelque chose, il faudrait déjà que je connaisse vos revendications. Vous avez envahis le monde des sorciers à une vitesse incroyable, mais aucun d'entre vous n'a encore dit ce que vous comptiez faire.

- Il est vrai que nous nous sommes montré très discret quand au but que nous poursuivons en nous emparant des ministères de la magie du monde entier, mais votre curiosité va être très vite récompensée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria le Survivant. Pourquoi vous cacher derrière ses longs capuchons ? Auriez-vous peur de montrer vos visages à découvert ?

- L'anonymat Monsieur Potter est la plus grande des libertés que possède un individu, répondit le Sorcier énigmatique.

- Vous ne nous direz donc rien, fulmina Harry.

- Bien sûr que si, voyons ! Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu, se moqua le sorcier faisant éclater de rire ses troupes.

Le sorcier leva à nouveau le bras pour réclamer le silence qu'il obtint très vite. Apparemment, il contrôlait tous ces sorciers et sorcières d'une poigne de fer.

- Pour répondre quelque peu à votre curiosité, reprit-il en commençant à faire les cents pas, sa longue cape ondulant autour de ses chevilles, cette prise de pouvoir à nécessité près de sept ans de préparation.

- Sept ans ! s'exclama Harry Potter, les yeux écarquillés.

- Et oui. Une action de cette ampleur demande beaucoup de préparation et puis, il faut de très longs mois pour convaincre les bons sorciers à nous rejoindre. Ce ne fut pas une tâche des plus aisées, je vous prie de le croire. Réunir des centaines de sorciers et sorcières à travers le monde demande beaucoup de patience.

- Je n'en doute pas, souffla le chef des Aurors, abasourdis comme tant d'autres. Et c'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça !

- Je ne suis pas celui qui a eut cette idée, non, annonça le sorcier. Je suis juste une sorte de bras droit si je puis dire ainsi. Un porte-parole.

- Et qui est votre chef alors ?

- Une chose à la fois Monsieur Potter ! Je pense que continuer à masquer mon visage n'est plus très utile à présent.

Le sorcier leva les bras, abaissant d'un geste brusque son lourd capuchon. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, les cheveux d'un blond cendré et les yeux aussi noirs que du charbon.

- Avery ! s'exclama Severus Rogue qui parlait pour la première fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a entraîné dans cette folie jeune homme ?

- Dans cette folie ? Non, Monsieur, vous vous trompez, s'indigna le jeune homme.

- Alors tu es donc le bras droit, murmura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Toi, Orion Avery, fils de Mangemort. J'espère que tu n'as pas entraîné avec toi ton jeune frère, Seth !

Un autre sorcier encapuchonné s'avança de quelques pas, découvrant à son tour son visage. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de Seth Avery.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là jeune homme ? s'écria Harry.

- Je suis là où doit être ma place, clama-t-il avec aplomb.

- Où doit être ta place, intervint Tom en s'approchant. Ne fais pas la même erreur que ton père au même âge. Il y a perdu la vie après en avoir gâchée tant d'autre y compris la sienne. Alors, ne commet pas la même erreur. Tu es encore si jeune.

- Je ne commets aucune erreur parce que c'est la bonne voix à suivre. Il n'y en a pas d'autre pour être enfin libre, s'exclama Seth. Très bientôt, il n'y aura plus aucun sorcier, plus aucune sorcière qui nous jugera comme étant des parias.

- Alors, c'est donc cela, vous voulez venger vos pères et vos familles pour tout ce qu'elles ont subit ? cru comprendre Harry.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! ricana Orion. Cela va bien plus loin que la vengeance ! Cela dépasse votre entendement, je le crains !

- Qui se cache derrière tout ça Avery, clama Tom. Parce que je connaissais votre père mieux que quiconque et il n'était pas un sorcier très brillant. Je doute que vous ayez les capacités pour préparer un projet de cette ampleur. Alors, qui ?

- Oh, vous savez Monsieur Jedusor, reprit Orion. Nous avons reçu l'aide de sorciers plus âgés et plus doués que certains d'entre nous. Vous allez en être très étonné.

Le jeune homme leva de nouveau le bras et tous les sorciers firent glisser leurs capuchons sur leurs épaules, révélant enfin leur visage aux yeux de tous. Certains visages leur étaient totalement inconnus. D'autres, en revanche !

- Teddy ! s'écria Siri en apercevant son frère au second rang. Pas toi, non !

- Désolé soeurette ! s'exclama celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Mais, tu verras que je ne suis pas le seul !

- Victoire ! Laïna, souffla Harry sidéré.

- Bella ! s'exclama le directeur.

- Bonjour Severus, sourit celle-ci.

- Maman, papa, souffla Siri en les apercevant également. Comment pouvez-vous participer à tout ceci ?

- Tu comprendras tout très vite ma fille, lui dit Remus en s'approchant quelque peu.

Plusieurs visages leur étaient également familiers. Notamment ceux d'un grand nombre d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, tous âgés d'à peine vingt ans. En revanche, Harry Potter reconnut une personne que jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir participer à une telle chose.

- Albus, non, pas vous !

- Je suis navré mon cher Harry, fit le vieux Mage. Mais, il y a encore tant de choses qui t'échappent.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas vous qui faites tout ça, s'écria Harry. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Non, ce n'est pas lui papa ! clama James en effectuant quelques pas pour se mettre entre les deux groupes de sorciers.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es avec eux ! Pas toi James ! clama son père.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en reculant de quelques pas pour se mettre devant les frères Avery.

- Etonnant, non ! ricana le jeune Seth en voyant les airs abasourdis des Aurors. Le fils aîné du célèbre Harry Potter qui se trouve être le mystérieux instigateur.

- James, cria sa mère. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça !

- Désolé, maman, mais il est devenu inutile de continuer à mentir, répondit-il sur un ton déterminé.

La jeune Tara s'avança, le visage figé par l'étonnement. Elle s'arrêta à une distance d'un bras du jeune Potter. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, personne n'osant effectuer le moindre mouvement craignant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Tara posa un instant son regard sur ceux qu'elle avait toujours cru être ses amis comme Teddy ou Victoire. Ou encore sur des personnes qui lui avait toujours semblées digne de confiance comme Laina et Remus Lupin ou Bellatrix.

Celle-ci avait justement les yeux braqués sur elle et les deux femmes échangèrent un drôle de regard. Bellatrix se mis soudain à rire, s'attirant les regards des Aurors et des professeurs.

Tout à coups, tous les sorciers et sorcières transplanèrent avant de réapparaître en formant un cercle compact et parfait autour d'Harry Potter, de ses Aurors et du corps professoral. Ils se retrouvaient totalement encerclés.

Les quelques sorciers devant le Survivant s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer dans le cercle James qui tenait fermement la main de Tara dans la sienne.

- Tara, clama son père, je t'en prie, laisse-le et viens près de moi.

La jeune femme acquiesça et échangea un dernier baiser avec James.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller avec eux, lui souffla-t-il.

- J'ai déjà choisi mon camp, James et ce, depuis longtemps ! Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en lâchant sa main et en marchant droit vers son père et Harry Potter.

Tom soupira de soulagement et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme, à moins de trois mètres d'eux, sortit soudainement sa baguette magique et la pointa droit sur Harry Potter.

- Tara, s'exclama celui-ci, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu avais raison sur une chose papa, dit la jeune femme ignorant parfaitement le Survivant. Les frères Avery ne sont pas assez malin pour préparer une action de cette ampleur et ce, pendant plus de sept ans. Il y a toujours une personne plus intelligente, plus patiente et plus puissante qui se cache derrière ! Et cette personne, c'est moi !

Les visages d'Harry, de son père, de Severus et de tant d'autres se décomposèrent sous le choc de la révélation. Tara, le regard brûlant d'une lueur écarlate plus intense que jamais, se permis un sourire des plus éblouissants avant de se mettre à rire, plus joyeuse de jamais.

Les sorciers qui étaient sous ses ordres rigolèrent avec elle dans un parfait ensemble. Soudain, la jeune femme reprit son sérieux et leva brusquement le bras droit pour les faire taire. Harry lui lança un regard mauvais en approchant d'un pas malgré la menace de la baguette magique de Tara. Celle-ci le regarda, les yeux curieux.

- Et moi qui te considérais comme ma propre fille. Je t'ai accueillie sous mon toit, t'ai laissé manger à ma table. Tu fais partie de ma famille. Tu sors avec mon fils ! cria Harry, perdant son calme. Tout ça pour quoi ? Tu nous as manipulés ! Tu t'es servi de nous ! Dans quel but ? Dis-le-moi, j'aimerais comprendre.

- Oh ! souffla-t-elle. Comme c'est triste ! Le pauvre Harry Potter blessé dans son orgueil. J'en verserai presque une petite larme, se moqua Tara faisant rire ses plus proches amis.

- Tara !

- Quoi papa ?

- Pourquoi ? dit-il simplement en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle pointait toujours Harry de sa baguette magique.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ! dit Tara en posant sur lui un regard indifférent. La vrai question à poser serait plutôt comment ! Et ça, je vais y répondre.

La jeune femme abaissa sa baguette magique et se mis à faire de longues allées et venues entre les deux cercles de sorciers, jouant avec sa baguette.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que nous vivions dans un monde très inégalitaire, commença-t-elle. D'un côté, les sorciers. Des êtres dotés de pouvoirs plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres, mais obligés de vivre dans l'anonymat le plus total. De l'autre côté, les Moldus. Des êtres sans aucun talent magique, plus banales les uns que les autres, mais vivant en toute liberté.

« Ensuite, bien évidemment, vient s'ajouter le fait que j'ai dû grandir à l'écart de tout et de tout le monde parce qu'étant considérée comme…une abomination. Mon père, ce très cher Lord Voldemort avait déjà gâché toute ma vie bien avant ma naissance. Ma mère et lui ont été traités comme des sous humains.

« Tania Jones fut toute sa vie considérée comme une traîtresse de premier ordre. Tom Jedusor, lui, fut réduit au médiocre statut de Moldu ne pouvant plus utiliser la magie. Tout ça à cause d'une seule et unique personne, toi, clama-t-elle en pointant de nouveau Harry avec sa baguette magique. »

D'un même mouvement, les Aurors levèrent également leurs baguettes magiques pour protéger leur chef. Les sorciers de Tara voulurent en faire de même, mais la jeune femme les en empêcha d'un simple geste de la main.

- Inutile mes amis, sourit-elle. Ils savent que c'est peine perdue de s'en prendre à moi car nous sommes bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous n'avez plus besoin de vos baguettes !

D'un geste du poignet et de la main, Tara attira à elle les baguettes magiques de tous les Aurors, mais aussi des professeurs et des apprentis. Les morceaux de bois s'empilèrent les unes sur les autres à la hauteur de Tara.

- Voilà qui est bien mieux, dit-elle les baguettes tournoyant autour d'elle. James, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu t'en occuper ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha, un sac en tissu à la main. Les baguettes s'y rangèrent et James le referma. Il recula d'un pas, restant aux côtés de Tara. Celle-ci, toujours aussi souriante, reprit :

- Comme je le disais, mon enfance et celles de tant d'autres enfants ont été un véritable enfer juste à cause de toi Harry. Alors, peu de temps avant d'entrer pour la première fois à Poudlard, une idée m'est venue. Il fallait réparer cette injustice. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour tous les sorciers de notre monde.

« J'ai alors décidé qu'à Poudlard, je sélectionnerais des sorciers et sorcières non seulement touchés par la même injustice que moi, mais aussi des Sang-Purs digne de confiance. Ce cher Anthony Wilkinson, ici présent, Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard à l'époque m'a fait une belle petite liste de noms. »

D'un claquement de doigts, un rouleau de parchemins apparut dans la main droite de Tara. Elle lança alors le rouleau dans les airs et les différents parchemins se déroulèrent. Au total, il y en avait cinq avec plusieurs centaines de noms inscrits sur chacun.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, la liste s'est quelque peu allongée avec les années. Tous ces sorciers et sorcières sont à mes ordres aujourd'hui et parmi eux, j'y ai mes amis les plus proches et les plus fidèles.

Ses anciens amis de Serpentard s'approchèrent ainsi que Teddy, Victoire, mais aussi Laina, Remus, Bella et Albus.

- Sans oublier ton fils, Harry, reprit Tara. Il eut bien plus difficile que les autres à accepter mes projets, mais l'amour que nous nous portons va bien au-dessus de ça. Aujourd'hui, je sais que où que j'aille, il me suivra.

- James ! clama son père.

- Inutile papa, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Ecoute Tara et tu verras qu'elle a raison ! La communauté magique telle qu'elle est doit cesser d'exister.

- J'ai utilisé bons nombres de subterfuges pour que James voit en moi la pauvre petite Jedusor si accablée par le regard des autres, reprit Tara en caressant du bout des doigts la joue du jeune Potter. J'ai dû même aller jusqu'à préparer ma propre agression par une bande de septièmes années pour qu'il m'accorde sa confiance.

« Seulement, je me suis faite avoir à mon propre jeu et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais revenons-en à l'essentiel. Plus les années passaient et plus j'avais de mal à convaincre des personnes de me rejoindre. Même quelqu'un de mes plus fidèles amis, tout juste sortir de Poudlard, à qui j'avais demandé de me trouver de nouveaux adeptes, n'y parvenaient pas.

Apparemment, ses familles de sorciers avaient peur des représailles et trouvaient que mes projets seraient un échec total parce que je ne faisais pas le poids. Il existait des sorciers qui seraient capable de m'arrêter. Et ils avaient raison. C'est à la fin de ma cinquième année que j'ai trouvé la solution. »

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as volé ma magie, s'exclama Tom, tout se faisant très clair dans son esprit. Tu savais très bien que se serait le seul moyen pour te faire respecter par ses sorciers car plus personne ne serait aussi puissante que toi !

- En effet ! J'ai fait ça pour cette raison. C'était très risqué, mais j'avais pris mes précautions en faisant de nombreuses recherches, s'enthousiasma Tara, visiblement heureuse que son père ait compris.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! dit le Lord en s'approchant de sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu étais au courant que le déséquilibre magique rendait tout acte magique possible. Et tu as fait revenir Albus Dumbledore.

- En effet papa ! C'est pour ça que ce matin-là, Théo est venu t'avouer qu'il était ami avec James. Je l'ai poussé à le faire. Je savais que tu serais fou de rage et que tu ferais venir Harry.

- Ainsi donc, toute cette journée était préparée à l'avance par tes soins, souffla Harry, bluffé.

- Certains évènements m'y ont aidé, acquiesça-t-elle. J'y gagnais sur tous les tableaux. Car ce jour-là, je ne suis pas seulement devenue la plus puissante sorcière au monde, mais j'ai également eu Harry Potter qui s'est volontairement rangé de mon côté. J'avais obtenu ta protection.

- Tu as joué la comédie pour que je sois de ton côté ? s'écria le Survivant, indigné de s'être fait manipulé de la sorte.

- Tu te trompes Harry ! Au départ, il est vrai que je voulais gagner ta confiance, mais jamais je ne t'ai manipulé. J'ai appris à te connaître et je me suis rendue compte que tu es un homme aux grandes qualités et une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Siri et toi, vous êtes comme des parents pour moi.

La sincérité dont elle faisait preuve bouleversa Harry et Siri. La jeune femme ne pu résister et fit les quelques pas nécessaires pour prendre Tara sans ses bras et la serrer contre elle.

- Je ne connais pas encore toute l'histoire, souffla Siri, mais je sens que tes paroles sont honnêtes. Tu fais partie de la famille, tu es presque une fille pour nous.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura Tara alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

La jeune Jedusor se tourna vers Harry, espérant visiblement la même réaction de sa part, mais le sorcier se contenta de lui dire :

- Je suis sûr que tes raisons de faire tout ceci sont honorables, mais j'aimerais entendre la suite de ton récit avant de décider de ce qu'il convient de faire. Pour l'instant, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute.

- Très bien ! s'exclama Tara, mécontente. Je disais donc que prendre la magie de mon père était un geste fait pour atteindre un triple objectif. Tout d'abord, amener un plus grand nombre de sorciers à rejoindre mon groupe de fidèles. Ensuite, ramener Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il parle en faveur de ma famille auprès du ministre.

« Ce qu'il a très bien réussi après deux années de longues discussions. Mon cher grand-père, à ma demande, est parvenu à convaincre le ministre d'offrir une seconde chance à mes parents. Tout d'abord, en levant les audiences et les perquisitions et après, en permettant à Tom et Tania Jedusor de reprendre une place au sein de la communauté en devenant professeurs dans des écoles de magies. »

- Cela venait de toi ! s'étonna Tom, haussant des sourcils.

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. Grand-père et moi étions d'accord sur le fait qu'ils vous fallaient à maman et toi, retrouver un rôle dans notre monde. Tout d'abord, secondaire en tant que professeurs et ensuite, une fois la communauté remaniée à mon idée, un rôle bien plus important.

« Et enfin, la troisième raison qui m'a poussée à te prendre ta magie papa était que cela me permettrait de gagner la confiance d'Harry Potter et, par la suite, de le couper de tous ses vieux amis. La fête d'anniversaire d'Arthur Weasley fut une occasion à ne pas manquer, assurément.

- Attends, souffla Harry en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Ne me dis pas que ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire était préparé d'avance.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Tara. James a d'ailleurs été fabuleux. Son petit tour de magie m'a permis de gagner la confiance de ces chers Ronald et Hermione. D'ailleurs, ton vieil ami Weasley est un imbécile comme on n'en fait pas deux. C'est grâce à lui si, aujourd'hui, les différents ministères de la magie du Royaume-Uni sont entre mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, s'insurgea Ronald, ses oreilles virant au cramoisi.

- Mais c'est la pure vérité, mon cher ! s'indigna la jeune femme. Tu étais tellement remonté contre Harry qu'il m'a été facile de te berner. Tu dois très clairement te souvenir du jour où je suis venue te voir dans ton bureau et que je t'ai demandé de me montrer les différents plans des ministères avant les entrées principales et les différents systèmes de sécurité.

« Il m'a été facile de te convaincre d'accéder à ma requête en prétextant qu'Harry m'avait déjà dit non. Tu t'es alors précipité sur l'occasion pour faire bonne figure en contredisant le chef des Aurors, ce bon vieux Harry, comme tu dis ! »

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! s'écria Harry en se tournant vers son ami de toujours. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas sentir que c'était un piège ? A combien de personnes donnons-nous l'autorisation de voir les plans des ministères ? Hein, à combien Ronald ?

- Aucune ! souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Exactement ! cria le Survivant. Ce qu'il se passe est en partie de ta faute !

- Oh, ne le blâme pas ! ricana Tara. Il est stupide, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Mais, soit ! Comme je le disais, ces deux dernières années furent consacrées à ressembler de plus en plus de sorciers et à créer des milices dormantes dans chaque pays du monde aux têtes desquelles, j'ai placé des personnes dignes de confiance. C'est notamment pour cette raison que Bellatrix est partie du jour au lendemain sans explications.

« J'avais besoin d'une personne de taille pouvant assumer un groupe de plusieurs dizaines de jeunes sorciers. Bella s'est montré très enthousiaste quand je lui ai parlé d'aller aux Etats-Unis pour arrêter le ministre de la magie et le Président lui-même. Bref, comme vous le savez, je suis par après entrée au ministère en tant qu'apprenti Auror pour apprendre l'art subtil des duels et pour connaître, grâce à Ronald, les différents dispositifs de défense et de sécurité. »

Plusieurs Aurors murmurèrent d'indignation et plusieurs se mirent à crier leur mécontentement.

- Tu as trahis l'honneur des Gardiens de la Paix !

- Tu devrais avoir honte !

- Comment peux-tu trahir ton pays de la sorte ?

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude alors que James, se munissant de sa baguette magique, s'écriait :

- Silencio ! Le prochain qui prononce un mot plus haut que l'autre aura affaire à moi !

Les deux jeunes amoureux se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux avant que James ne lui offre un doux sourire avant de retourner à sa place.

- Je n'ai trahis mon pays en aucunes façons, s'écria Tara, apparemment furieuse d'être traitée de la sorte. C'est plutôt vous, les Aurors, qui devriez avoir honte et être qualifiés de traites car vous outrepassez les droits des sorciers en vous permettant de surveiller illégalement et sans autorisation officielle des familles entières de sorciers.

Dans les rangs des Gardiens de la Paix, il y eut de nombreuses exclamations de stupéfaction. Il semblerait que tous les Aurors n'étaient pas au courant de ces pratiques interdites. Plusieurs d'entre eux lancèrent des regards indignés à Harry Potter, leur chef, en faisant des messes basses.

- Et ce serait plutôt à moi de te féliciter Harry, s'exclama la jeune Jedusor en s'approchant du sorcier, sa baguette magique toujours entre les doigts.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que tu es encore meilleur comédien que moi voyons !

- Je ne comprends pas ! De quoi parles-tu ?

- Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne ! Le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée scolaire, tu as commis l'erreur de me laisser seule dans ton bureau pour aller trouver Dumbledore. J'en ai profité pour jeter un œil à tes dossiers.

- Tu n'as donc aucuns scrupules, cracha Harry en s'approchant d'elle, l'air menaçant.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva avec une dizaine de baguettes magiques pointées sur lui. Seth, Sylvianna, Marcus, Marek ou encore son fils James avaient réagit au quart de tour pour protéger Tara.

- Fais attention papa, souffla le jeune Potter, ses yeux ambrés le fusillant. Ne dépasse pas la limite !

- La limite ! s'étrangla Harry. Mais c'est toi qui viens de la dépasser en te retournant contre ton propre père.

- Je ne me retourne pas contre toi, mais, si tu t'en souviens bien, j'ai dis il y a peu de temps que je me battrais contre tous ceux qui veulent faire du mal à Tara. Tu ne fais pas exception !

- Je ne te reconnais plus James ! murmura le Survivant, affligé.

La jeune femme eut un sourire victorieux en s'exclamant :

- Harry ! Harry ! Mais quel comédien hors paire es-tu ? Tu m'épates, vraiment !

- Que veux-tu dire Tara, intervint Siri, visiblement inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Et bien, ce jour-là, j'ai non seulement trouvé des dossiers tenus illégalement sur des familles entières par ton cher mari, mais en plus, il a continué à surveiller les activités de ma famille alors que seul mon père devait encore faire l'objet d'une surveillance particulière. Il a désobéi à la décision qu'avait prise le Magenmagot !

- Tu n'as pas fait ça Harry ? s'écria Siri, estomaquée.

- Siri, dit-il, essaies de comprendre !

- Tu avais fait la promesse de nous laisser tranquille ma mère, mes frères et moi, clama Tara, furieuse, le regard plus écarlate que jamais. Tu m'avais promis, mais tu as menti ! Tu n'as pas d'honneur !

Ne laissant pas le temps au Survivant de se défendre de quelques manières que se soit de ses attaques, la jeune Jedusor dit, en s'adressant à l'assemblée d'Aurors :

- La suite de mon récit, vous la connaissez ! Mes sorciers se sont emparés de tous les ministères de la magie, de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie, de tous les éditeurs de journaux du monde. Alors, la seule question que j'ai à vous poser est celle-ci :

« Allez-vous rejoindre mes rangs pour, qu'ensemble, nous puissions créer une communauté plus juste pour tous ou allez-vous choisir de vous dresser contre moi ? »

Il y eut de nouveau quelques messes-basses parmi le rang des Aurors, beaucoup ne sachant pas vraiment quelle voix était la meilleure à suivre. Certes, la jeune Jedusor avait accompli ce que personne avant elle n'avait réussi : mettre à genoux la communauté magique internationale.

Pourtant, Tara n'était qu'une simple jeune femme, extrêmement douée pour la magie, mais pas inarrêtable. Après tout, il était des sorciers expérimentés et entraînés pour ce genre de situation. Ils pourraient en venir à bout ensemble.

La jeune Jedusor, sentant la rébellion germer dans l'esprit des Aurors, fit un geste de la main intimant à ses Révolutionnaires de se disperser aux quarts coins de l'école. Tous disparurent sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry Potter et de ses troupes. Ne restait que James et le cercle de fidèles de Tara.

- Je sens que vous vous croyiez capable de me mettre hors d'état de nuire, commença la jeune femme, mais vous vous trompez. Personne ne peut m'arrêter…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit, se coupant du monde extérieur avec pour seule idée en tête : canaliser sa magie. Tous les sorciers présents sentirent l'air s'alourdir alors que le sol semblait trembler sous leurs pieds.

Le ciel si bleu devint d'un noir d'encre d'où ne perçait que la lueur de la lune. Un vent glacial se leva faisant voler des feuilles mortes et de la poussière. L'air était glacial, les températures ayant subitement chuté. Le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs vinrent transpercer le ciel et la terre frappant plusieurs arbres qui prirent feu en quelques secondes.

Une peur panique commença à s'emparer du groupe d'Aurors lorsque Tara rétablit l'équilibre naturel, tout redevenant normal.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux.

- Vous venez d'avoir un aperçu de ce que je suis capable de faire. Vous comprendrez aisément que si la communauté magique internationale n'y a pas résisté, vous ne ferez pas le poids si peu nombreux. Alors, je répéterais donc ma question : êtes-vous avec moi ou contre moi ?

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, repère des Révolutionnaires…**_

Tara Jedusor se tenait debout, au milieu d'une grande salle au sol et aux murs de pierres. A ses côtés, se tenaient les personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Tout d'abord, James Potter et Tom Jedusor, qui s'était empressé de rejoindre ses rangs, l'encadraient, baguettes magiques à la main tels des gardes du corps.

Bellatrix et Severus ainsi que ses fidèles amis de Serpentard Seth, Leia, Sylvianna, Marek, Marcus, Chrystal et Scorpius accompagnés de Victoire, Ronald et de Teddy se tenaient derrière les trois sorciers de tête.

Moins d'une heure plus tôt, l'école était tombée entre les mains des Révolutionnaires, Severus Rogue, plusieurs professeurs et Aurors les ayant rejoint. Albus Dumbledore, en compagnie de Siri et d'Harry Potter, étaient resté sur les lieux pour mettre en place de nouveaux systèmes de sécurité afin d'assurer la poursuite du programme scolaire.

Le couple Potter s'était finalement ranger aux côtés de Tara, malgré les réticences d'Harry. Celui-ci voulait plus qu'autre chose, se faire pardonner pour sa conduite inqualifiable. Il avait menti à une jeune femme de quinze ans qui avait eut confiance en lui jusqu'ici.

La jeune Jedusor posa un regard circulaire sur la vaste pièce. Devant elle et ses plus proches alliés se tenaient plus de deux cent hommes et femmes, menacés par une cinquantaine de Révolutionnaires. Tara s'avança de quelques pas, laissant libre court à sa magie dont l'aura devint vite visible.

Le blanc si pur et si éclatant de sa magie éblouissait les personnes présentes, les obligeant à plisser des yeux.

- Mesdames et Messieurs les ministres, commença-t-elle, ses paroles se traduisant dans leurs esprits selon leur langue maternelle, je vous ai fait réunir ici pour vous dévoiler enfin, les intentions du chef de ceux que vous appelez les Révolutionnaires, autrement dit, moi Tara Jedusor.

La jeune femme parcourut la salle de long en large avant de leur faire face à nouveau, reprenant :

- Il est grand temps que le monde dans lequel nous vivons change. Il est grand temps que vous cédiez la place à la nouvelle génération de sorciers. Il est grand temps que vous cessiez de vous accrocher si obstinément au pouvoir. Ce pouvoir que vous croyiez acquis depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Ce pouvoir au nom duquel vous vous êtes permis un certain nombre de choses plus intolérables les unes que les autres. A partir de ce jour, une nouvelle communauté magique internationale naîtra. Une nouvelle communauté dans laquelle toutes les formes de magie auront leur place et où l'égalité entre les êtres sera reine.

Dés aujourd'hui, les sorciers et sorcières sortiront de l'ombre dans laquelle ils sont plongés depuis des milliers d'années. Il est grand temps que nous vivions au grand jour et que chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant ait connaissance de notre existence.

Dés aujourd'hui, je vous offre un monde où Moldus et sorciers vivrons ensemble, main dans la main, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne le pas sur l'autre. Un monde où plus aucun être humain, sorcier ou Moldu, ne moura de faim, de soif, de maladie ou de mauvais traitements.

« Un monde sans armées ni guerres. Un monde équitable, juste et libre où les sorciers pourront faire partager leur savoir avec ceux qui en ont réellement besoin : les Moldus. »

Il y eut alors un tumulte entre les ministres sorciers et moldus, tous criant dans leur langue. Il aurait été bien difficile de mettre au clair les réactions de chacun. Apparemment, certains approuvaient les idées de Tara Jedusor. D'autres, en revanche, les critiquaient ouvertement.

De toute façon, la jeune femme n'avait nullement l'intention de tenir compte de leur avis. Ceux qui se rangeraient de son côté garderaient leur poste en mettant en place son idée d'une communauté unique. Ceux qui seraient contre se feraient tout simplement remplacer.

La jeune Jedusor réclama le silence :

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Je compte tout mettre en œuvre afin que cette unique communauté voie le jour. Cela a déjà commencé. De nouvelles règles et lois naîtront, l'enseignement des sorciers sera uniformisé, les pouvoirs des hauts représentants sorciers et Moldus ainsi que des Aurors seront limités, les armées moldues seront démantelées, la pauvreté et la maladie seront éradiquées.

« Il n'y aura plus de dictateurs, plus de terroristes responsables de tant de perte humaine. Cette nouvelle communauté sera régie par l'Ordre, l'Egalité et la Solidarité. Un nouveau jour naîtra ! »

La jeune Tara Jedusor fut applaudie non seulement par ses partisans, mais aussi par une bonne partie des ministres, sorciers et moldus. La jeune femme leva une main, demandant implicitement le silence. Une fois celui-ci obtenu, Tara déclara :

- J'invite tous ceux et celles qui, comme moi, aspire à un monde plus juste, à venir nous rejoindre afin qu'ensemble, nous façonnions ce monde nouveau. Ceux et celles qui y seraient fortement opposés se verront retirer leur fonction ministérielle et seront remerciés pour les services rendus à la communauté magique. Je vous laisse une journée pour vous décider.

La jeune Jedusor les salua d'un petit signe de la tête et quitta la pièce suivie de ses plus fidèles partisans. L'endroit qui leur servait de Quartier Général était pour le moins étrange. Il s'agissait d'une succession de longs couloirs en pierre attenant à d'immenses salles dont la plupart contenait une décoration des plus épurée.

La jeune femme tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, encadré par son père et James. L'un comme l'autre venait pour la première fois en ce lieu. Tom, jetant des coups d'œil intéressés, demanda à sa fille :

- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Cet endroit à un peu plus d'un millénaire, sourit-elle. Il m'a fallu près de cinq ans pour repérer l'endroit exact où il se situe.

- On dirait des souterrains, remarqua James.

- En effet, il s'agit bien de souterrains, acquiesça Tara. Avant, la sortie de ceux-ci menait au vieux manoir de Salazar Serpentard, mais il a été détruit il y a bien longtemps.

- Incroyable, souffla le Lord, ébahis de se trouver dans les vestiges de l'ancienne demeure de son ancêtre.

- Je savais que cela te plairait, s'enthousiasma sa fille en continuant sa longue marche à travers le dédale de couloirs.

- Et où nous emmènes-tu ? demanda le jeune Potter, impatient.

- J'ai reçu un message de l'un de mes gardes. Apparemment, ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait, selon eux, grandement m'intéresser.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes ouvertes d'une immense salle servant de cachots. Tara la parcourut des yeux. La jeune femme manqua de peu de s'écrouler sous le choc de cette vision. Sa mère, ses frères – Théo et Thomas – étaient solidement enchaînés au grand mur de pierres.

- Tania, s'écria Tom en l'apercevant.

- Qui est à l'origine de tout ceci, hurla Tara, folle de rage en regardant les sorciers chargés de la surveillance des prisonniers. J'exige des explications sur le champ !

La jeune femme ressentit une violente douleur dans le milieu du dos. Elle eut la force de se retourner vers son agresseur, James s'écroulant subitement à ses côtés. Sa vue se brouilla et une sensation de vertiges l'envahit alors que l'agresseur s'approchait d'elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Alors, quel effet est-ce que ça fait de se sentir trahie ?

- Toi, articula la jeune femme avec difficulté, se sentant plus mal que jamais, ses forces l'abandonnant. Tu vas le payer !

Tara entendit vaguement une personne crier son nom avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les ténèbres.


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 23 ! Et non, ce n'est pas encore le dernier de cette histoire. **

**Il en reste un...qui doit faire le double de celui-ci, au moins...**

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous les lecteurs et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour cette suite d'Une seconde Chance de Vivre...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous...surprendra...**

**Nous nous retrouvons dans une bonne semaine pour le chapitre final ! Je vous en dirais un peu plus à ce moment-là...**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review...cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. **

**Une très bonne lecture à vous tous ! **

**Bises bises, **

**Diabo**

* * *

**Chapitre**_** 23 : Trahison, dernière bataille et paix retrouvée**_

Les talons aiguilles de ses hautes bottes en cuir martelaient le sol à chacun de ses pas. Elle arpentait la pièce dans toute sa longueur attendant avec patience que ses prisonniers se réveillent. Son regard aux yeux si sombres se pausa sur Tania Jedusor.

Celle-ci avait, comme les autres, les poignets, la taille et les chevilles attachés par de solides boucles en fer forgé au grand mur de pierres à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol. La jeune femme avait la tête légèrement penchée en avant, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage aux traits si fins et si doux.

Malgré son inconfortable position, Tania reflétait toujours l'élégance et la grâce vêtue pourtant d'un simple jeans bleu marin et d'un pull blanc. La sorcière reprit ses longues allées et venues dans la vaste salle.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours jalousé la beauté pure de Tania. Depuis toujours, dés qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, sa présence s'imposait aux autres comme si, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle était devenue le centre de la Terre, le centre de leur univers.

Tania avait toujours su séduire les personnes dont elle avait le plus besoin. Au fil des années, elle s'était fait des alliés qui feraient n'importe quoi pour elle, qui seraient même prêt à mourir à sa place. Tom Jedusor, Severus Rogue ou encore Albus Dumbledore étaient de ceux-là.

Tania avait un tel pouvoir sur eux que cela en était presque écoeurant. La sorcière n'avait jamais compris comment Lord Voldemort avait pu en tomber amoureux. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que lui mentir et le trahir et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, il revenait toujours vers elle encore plus amoureux qu'avant.

La sorcière jura faisant claquer sa langue tel un fouet. Enfin, elle tenait sa vengeance. Après plus de deux années de patience, elle les tenait enfin tous entre ses mains. Leurs vies ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. La femme eut un rictus des plus méprisants en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble des prisonniers.

Tania Jedusor, ses enfants Théo, Tara et Thomas, Severus Rogue, James Potter et enfin, Tom Jedusor. Sur l'un des murs perpendiculaire, étaient également enchaînés les membres de la garde rapprochée de Tara. Ses chers petits amis de Serpentard.

La sorcière regarda sa montre, ce stupide gadget moldu donnant l'heure que son traître de mari lui avait offert. Le bidule affichait plus de vingt-et-une heures. Cela faisait près de quatre heures que ses prisonniers étaient inconscients. Ils n'allaient donc plus tarder à se réveiller.

La femme s'avança vers le Lord. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, le visage doux et paisible dans cet étrange sommeil. Elle leva la main pour écarter de ses yeux clos une boucle de cheveux noirs. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau et séduisant.

Soudainement, ses yeux se mirent à papillonner, signe d'un réveil imminent. La sorcière recula de quelques pas. Les autres commençaient également à bouger quelque peu. L'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné.

Elle fit signe à ses comparses de se tenir prêts en cas de nécessité. Avec les Jedusor, et en particulier Tara, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. La sorcière recule dans un coin sombre de la pièce alors que Tania ouvrait les yeux et secouait légèrement la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle autant qu'elle le pu, enchainée comme elle l'était. Apercevant son mari, ses enfants ainsi que Severus et James, la jeune femme se mit à s'agiter en s'écriant :

- Tom ! Tom ! Réveilles-toi par Merlin !

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous étaient complétement sorti de l'inconscience, reprenant lentement leur esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Théo.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère. Je me souviens juste avoir ressenti une vive douleur dans le dos au moment même où je venais de transplaner dans le hall du manoir.

- C'est pareil pour moi, souffla Théo.

- Je crois que nous avons tous subit le même sort, constata Severus.

- La question est de savoir qui a fait ça et pourquoi, remarqua Tom.

- J'ai vu la personne responsable de tout ceci, cracha Tara, furieuse.

- Qui ? demanda James.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle scruta de son regard noir l'ensemble de la pièce à la recherche de cette fameuse personne. Tara savait qu'elle était là, quelque part, en train de se cacher et d'attendre. La jeune Jedusor prit une profonde respiration et, d'une voix forte, clama :

- Je sais que tu es ici alors arrêtes de jouer à cache-cache et montres-toi ! Pour une fois dans ta vie fais face à tes actes !

Un bruit de talons claquant sur le sol de pierres attira leurs regards. Tara eut un sourire alors que leur agresseur sortait lentement de l'ombre.

- Enfin, tu fais acte de courage et te montre sous ton vrai visage : Bellatrix.

L'ancienne Mangemort approchait d'eux à pas lents d'une démarche assurée. Un sourire de pure satisfaction ornait ses lèvres. Une lueur folle dansait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle jouait négligemment avec sa baguette magique de ses doigts fins aux longs ongles colorés de vernis aussi noirs que sa tenue.

- Bellatrix ! s'écria Tania, n'en revenant visiblement pas.

- Détaches-nous tout de suite, clama Severus.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, malheureusement, dit Bella avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Serais-tu folle Bella ?

- Je crois que tu te fatigues pour rien parrain, rétorqua Tara. Bella n'a jamais eu toute sa tête !

- Je crois, au contraire, être parfaitement lucide, s'indigna la sorcière en s'approchant de la jeune Jedusor. Et je dois dire que c'est à toi que je le dois.

- A moi ? s'étonna Tara. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait qui te donne le droit de nous traiter de cette manière, je me le demande bien !

- Et bien, grâce à toi, je me suis enfin rendu compte que l'homme qui était mon mari depuis plus de treize ans ne ressentait pour moi qu'une forte amitié et qu'il était en fait amoureux de ma meilleure amie depuis près de vingt ans.

- Alors c'est donc ça ! souffla Severus. Tu t'es sentie trahie !

- Evidemment ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? rétorqua-t-elle. Au fond de moi, je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour Tania, mais jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer une seule seconde que tu serais capable de passer à l'acte avec elle.

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, se défendit Tania.

- Bien sûr que si ! clama Tom, visiblement indigné. Severus et toi aviez passé deux nuits ensemble et, par ta faute, nous sommes morts tous les deux.

- C'est un passé qui n'existe plus, rectifia James. On a tout fait pour que cela ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Un souvenir bien amer, souffla le Lord.

- Vous trouvez que c'est le moment pour vous lancer dans une guerre de reproches, rouspéta Théo.

- Théo a raison, renchérit sa jumelle. Vous faites exactement ce que Bella veut : nous monter les uns contre les autres. Il ne faut pas entrer dans son jeu. Papa, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans la vie de maman. Si tu l'aimes autant que je le pense, tu dois lui faire confiance.

- Lui faire confiance, répéta Bella avec une mine écœurée. Comment pourrait-il faire confiance à cette femme ? Tom, tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de te mentir à longueur d'années. Si tu ne lui avais pas accordé une confiance aveugle par amour pour elle, tu serais devenu le seul et unique maître de cette communauté.

- tu es folle ma parole Bella ! clama Tania. Mes monstrueux mensonges, comme tu le prétends, nous ont permis d'avoir une vie de famille. Sans moi, Tom aurait été tué !

- Il a bien failli être tué par ta faute si les jumeaux et James n'avaient pas changé le cours des choses, cracha Bella en lançant à son amie un regard des plus hostiles.

Reportant son attention sur Tom, ses yeux se firent doux. Elle souffla d'une voix forte :

- Tania ne mérite pas l'amour que tu lui portes.

Tom et Bellatrix échangèrent un bien étrange regard alors qu'elle lui touchait la joue du bout des doigts. Soudain, elle s'écarta comme si elle venait de se brûler, se rendant compte de l'audace de son geste.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que seul le Lord l'entende.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous Bella ? demanda Severus.

- je n'attends rien ! Je veux juste me venger. Tania et toi m'avez trahie et de la pire des manières qui soit. L'idée de te tuer m'a souvent traversé l'esprit, mais Tara m'a donné une plus belle opportunité en m'offrant une place spéciale dans son groupe de Révolutionnaires.

Tout se fit alors très clair dans l'esprit de la jeune Jedusor. Bellatrix n'avait rejoint son groupe de fidèles que dans un seul but : créer un petit groupe de sorciers qui l'aiderait à mettre son plan de vengeance à exécution. La jeune femme, furieuse, se débattit violemment.

Elle n'avait qu'elle seule idée en tête à présent : étrangler Bellatrix à mains nues.

- Espèce de sale garce ! C'est toi qui a tué plusieurs de mes sorciers parce qu'ils ont refusé de participer à ton plan. Tu as tué ces jeunes gens parce qu'ils m'étaient fidèles.

- Il est vrai que certains se montraient moins faciles à corrompre que d'autres. Malheureusement, j'ai parfois dû me débarrasser de ceux qui refusaient de te trahir parce qu'ils en savaient beaucoup trop sur moi.

- Et qu'ils auraient pu venir tout me raconter ! Tu as ôté la vie à de jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui avaient encore de belles années devant eux. Certains n'avaient même pas vingt ans ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi cruelle ? Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à des innocents ?

- Tara, ma pauvre chérie, tu sais très bien qu'à moi seule, je n'aurais pas réussi à vous réunir tous ici, sans aucune aide possible, désarmés et aussi inoffensifs que des Moldus.

Bellatrix s'approcha de Tania et toucha du bout de sa baguette magique l'une des solides boucles en fer forgé. Tournant le regard vers Tara, elle dit :

- Salazar Serpentard était un homme d'une grande intelligence. Il a mis au point ce métal très spécial qui, lorsqu'il est en contact direct avec un sorcier, lui ôte toute sa magie et le rend aussi faible qu'un Moldu. C'est très pratique !

- Ne crois pas que cela nous empêchera de te faire payer ta trahison très chère, s'exclama Théo, acide.

- Je crains malheureusement qu'il n'y ai d'échappatoires pour aucuns d'entre vous, se moqua Bella.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de nous ? demanda James.

- Oh, de toi, rien ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas ! Seuls Severus, Tania et Tara doivent me craindre. Les deux premiers pour s'être moqué de Tom et de moi-même. Toi, Tara, parce que tu es bien trop ambitieuse pour ton propre bien. Il est vraiment stupide de ta part de penser un seul instant que les sorciers puissent être les égaux des Moldus.

- Tu vas nous tuer ! souffla Tania.

- J'ai bien peur que oui ! Une fois que tu seras morte, Tom sera de nouveau un homme libre.

- oui, libre d'aimer une autre femme, comprit James. Toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour mon ancien Maître, mais jamais je ne lui forcerais la main pour quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as toujours eu pour moi une dévotion sans limites ma chère Bellatrix, constata le Mage Noir.

- Je vous ai promis une fidélité à toutes épreuves et une obéissance éternelle, Maître, dit-elle solennellement.

- Prouves-le alors !

- Comment, Maître ?

- En commençant par me libérer, chère Bellatrix !

L'ancienne Mangemort sembla hésiter, mais quelques secondes seulement avant de se précipiter vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, baguette levée.

- Tout de suite, mon Seigneur !

- Tom, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, cria Tania, outrée par le comportement de son mari.

- Tais-toi, insolente, cracha Bella en la pointant de sa baguette magique. Endoloris !

Le sort toucha Tania qui, privée de toute sa magie, hurla sous la douleur.

- Maman, crièrent Théo et Thomas.

- Bella ! Arrête ça tout de suite, s'égosilla Severus.

- Quelques secondes de plus ne lui feront pas de tords !

L'instant parut aussi long qu'une éternité avant que Bellatrix ne lève le sort. Tania souffla de soulagement, le corps meurtri et en sueur.

- Tania, tout va bien ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Severus, je survivrais.

- Bella, cria Severus alors que celle-ci libérait le Lord, je te jure que si je me libère de là, je te tue de mes mains !

- J'ai toujours su mon cher Severus que tu faisais un excellent mari, railla Tom qui se massait mes poignets. Tu serais prêt à tuer ta propre femme pour défendre la mienne.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Tania, prenne soin d'elle et l'aime comme elle le mérite.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu aurais fait un meilleur mari pour ma douce Tania ?

- C'est exactement ça ! Tania aurait eu une vie bien plus heureuse avec moi et les jumeaux auraient eu un père prévenant et attentif !

- Tu as sans doute raison Severus, concéda Tom.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Théo.

- Tout va bien mon fils ! Je viens juste de comprendre que je me suis trompé durant toutes ces années. Tania a réussi à me faire croire qu'elle était la seule femme au monde faite pour moi, mais c'est faux. Elle m'a menti et trompé à plusieurs reprises.

- Mais papa…

- Non, Tara ! Aujourd'hui, grâce à Bellatrix, je viens de comprendre que Tania n'a jamais mérité mon amour.

- Quoi ? s'écria celle-ci. Tom, je…

- Non, ne dis rien de plus ! coupa-t-il en levant une main pour la faire taire. Nous avons passé de bons moments ensembles, mais je me rends enfin compte qu'il y a toujours eu une femme incroyable, fidèle et loyale envers ma personne et qui m'attends depuis plus de trente ans.

Tom posa alors son regard noir comme du charbon où y brillait une lueur écarlate sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci eut le souffle coupé tant il était intense. Lentement, très lentement, le Lord s'approcha d'elle et leva une main vers son visage, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux indisciplinés derrière son oreille.

C'est alors que, sans crier gare, Tom franchit la distance qui les séparait pour aller poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bellatrix sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, ne croyant pas en sa chance. Elle passa les bras autour du cou du Lord tandis qu'il l'attrapait par la taille pour la coller à lui, n'interrompant pas leur baiser sous les mines estomaquées et outrées de ses enfants, de James et de Severus.

Tania, elle, s'était contentée de fermer les yeux, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Maintenant, elle voulait mourir pour ne plus souffrir de cette trahison. Tom et Bella restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la sorcière soupirant de bien-être.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire en ma chance, souffla-t-elle.

- Elle est pourtant bien là…murmura Tom en lançant un regard à sa fille.

La jeune femme sentit ses liens s'ouvrir, la faisant chuter sur le sol de pierres avec un léger bruit qui attira l'attention de Bellatrix. Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement de Tom en criant :

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour te détacher toi ?

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, souffla Tara apparemment aussi étonné qu'elle.

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Bellatrix leva sa baguette magique vers Tara, lui lançant un sortilège d'une extrême puissance. La jeune femme, encore quelque peu affaiblie, l'évita de justesse en sautant sur le côté. Le sort ricocha sur le mur de pierres provoquant un bruit assourdissant qui alerta les sorciers à la solde de Bella.

Tara réussi à assommer le garde qui détenait leurs baguettes magiques avant de courir pour aller délivrer ses amis, Seth, Marcus et compagnie. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait les boucles en fer forgé, un sort la frappa dans le dos, la brûlant légèrement.

- A ta place, j'arrêterais tout de suite ce que je suis en train de faire, hurla Bella en la pointant à nouveau de sa baguette.

- Sinon quoi ? railla Tara. De toute façon, tu veux me tuer alors pourquoi t'obéirais-je ?

- Pour ça ! Endoloris !

Le sortilège impardonnable frappa une nouvelle fois de plein fouet Tania qui hurla à pleins poumons. Bella avait visiblement décidé de s'en prendre aux personnes qui lui étaient chères pour l'avoir à sa merci. La jeune femme allait se rendre lorsque Tom attrapa brutalement Bellatrix à la gorge :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! souffla-t-elle en lui agrippant les mains pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

- Que croyais-tu Bellatrix ? cracha-t-il tel du venin, le regard totalement écarlate. Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser torturer ma felle et blesser ma fille sans rien dire ?

- Tu as joué la comédie, comprit-elle les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Evidemment ! s'exclama le Lord en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou. Il est si facile de te faire croire à chacune de mes paroles tellement tu es amoureuse de moi ! Je t'ai amadouée pour que tu me libères et je me suis forcé à t'embrasser pour te distraire afin de libérer Tara à son tour.

- Espèce de salop !

- Venant de toi, c'est un compliment !

- Même si tu as réussi à libérer Tara, crois-tu vraiment que vous allez réussir à sortir de cette pièce vivant ? clama Bella.

- Je pense que l'on a nos chances, sourit le Mage Noir en repoussant violemment Bellatrix.

Celle-ci se rendit alors compte que Tara avait réussi à détacher ses fidèles amis et à leur rendre leurs baguettes magiques.

- Papa, cria Tara, attrape !

La jeune femme lui lança sa baguette magique ainsi que celle de Tania, de James, de Severus et de Théo. C'est ce moment que choisirent les sorciers à la solde de Bella pour débarquer dans l'immense salle. Les sortilèges commencèrent alors à fuser de tous les côtés dans un vacarme des plus assourdissants.

Théo eut la présence d'esprit d'attraper le jeune Thomas pour l'emmener à l'abri dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle. Se postant devant son jeune frère, Théo leva sa baguette prêt à parer la moindre attaque. D'ici, il avait une vue parfaite sur toute la salle.

James s'était empressé de se mettre aux côtés de Tara pour l'aider à éliminer la trentaine de sorciers qui les avaient trahis sous ordres de Bella. Seth et compagnie leur prêtaient mains fortes. Tom et Severus se trouvaient dos à dos au milieu de la salle lançant des sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Tania, quant à elle, combattait Bellatrix qui semblait décidée à la tuer. Un énième sort manqua de peu l'épouse du Lord qui, contre-attaquant, s'écria :

- Arrête cette folie Bella ! Il est encore temps !

- C'est impossible, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu as commis une erreur impardonnable à mes yeux.

- Je sais que j'ai trahis ta confiance et l'amour de Tom à plusieurs reprises, mais tu es mon amie Bella, la meilleure que j'ai jamais eu.

- Il ne peut plus y avoir d'amitié entre nous Tania ! Tu savais que jamais je n'accepterais de te voir trahir une nouvelle fois Tom, lui qui t'aime tant.

- Tu as fait ton choix Bella. Il ne peut en rester qu'une !

Les deux femmes reprirent le combat avec un acharnement incroyable, aucunes d'elles ne voulant céder tant leurs amours pour le même homme étaient puissants. Plusieurs duels à un contre un s'engagèrent. Les sorciers de Bellatrix avaient visiblement l'avantage sur leurs adversaires qui n'avaient pas encore retrouvé l'entièreté de leurs capacités magiques.

Seth et Tara, de leur côté, vinrent à bout de leurs adversaires. Le jeune homme alla prêter mains fortes à Severus Rogue prit d'assaut par trois jeunes gens. Tara fit un bref tour d'horizon de la salle pour voir que son père tentait vainement de briser l'enchantement qui scellait les lourdes portes en bois les empêchant de sortir ainsi qu'une quelconque aide de rentrer.

Le Lord, beaucoup trop concentré sur sa tâche, ne remarqua pas qu'une jeune sorcière l'avait aperçu et qu'elle levait sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort en traître. La jeune Jedusor s'en rendu compte et voulu l'arrêter, mais son sortilège risquait d'aller blesser James qui combattait un jeune homme entre son père et elle.

Tara se mit donc à courir aussi vite que possible et alors que le sortilège se dirigeait à toute vitesse, la jeune femme réussi à plaquer son père au sol, l'éclair de lumière les frôlant de peu.

- Tara ! s'étonna-t-il, quelque peu chamboulé.

- Tu ne devrais pas tourner le dos à tes ennemis, papa ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Merci d'avoir aussi bien réagit, souffla le Lord en se relevant.

- Pas de quoi ! Et ouvre l'œil, maman a besoin de toi !

James venait de blesser gravement son adversaire au prix d'une belle et douloureuse coupure à l'épaule gauche. Il aperçut Tara au coude à coude avec un sorcier d'âge mûr. Le combat semblait être nettement à l'avantage de la jeune femme.

Juste quelques pas plus loin, Tania et Bella combattaient toujours, leurs corps en sueur et blessés à plusieurs endroits. Aucunes ne semblaient prêtent à laisser tomber. Le jeune Potter sentit une personne s'écrouler dans son dos. Se retournant, baguette levée, il s'aperçut que Théo venait de le sauver d'une attaque en traître. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et James le remercia d'un simple petit signe de tête avant d'aller prêter de l'aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il ne restait que très peu de traîtres encore debout.

Tara vit du coin de l'œil son père et Severus en mettre un autre à terre. Elle-même réussit à venir à bout de son adversaire. Mais alors que le corps massif de l'homme s'écroulait au sol, Bellatrix se tenait devant elle, droite et fière, baguette levée. Tania se trouvait à ses pieds, du sang coulant abondamment de son cou, morte ou inconsciente.

Tara en fut paralysée de peur.

- Tu as perdu, jeune fille, ricana Bella, un air fou sur le visage.

La formule d'un sortilège franchit alors la barrière de ses lèvres et la jeune Jedusor ne put que regarder le sort de couleur bleuté foncer droit sur elle. Tara aurait bien voulu réagir, mais son corps semblait comme déconnecté de son esprit. Elle comprit qu'elle allait mourir et, fermant doucement les yeux, elle attendit que s'achève son destin.

Soudain, elle sentit des bras l'entourer avec une extrême douceur. Tara rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour croiser ceux de James. Le jeune homme était aussi pâle que la mort. Un mince sourire ornait ses lèvres d'où s'échappait un petit filet de sang. Il avait pris le sortilège de Bella à sa place.

- James, souffla Tara. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu…tu ne croyais…quand…quand même pas…que…que j'allais te…laisser mourir…sans rien faire.

Le jeune homme eut les jambes qui fléchirent sous son poids le faisant tomber à genoux, emportant Tara avec lui. Il essuya de baisers les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amour.

- Ne pleures pas, murmura-t-il en prenant son beau visage entre ses mains. Ca va aller !

- James ! hoqueta la jeune femme en s'accrochant à sa chemise comme pour essayer de le retenir.

- Chut, tout va bien se passer…j'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose…

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour…

- Promets-moi que tu continueras à te battre pour ce qui est juste…

- Je n'abandonnerais jamais, souffla Tara en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Promets-moi aussi que tu retomberas amoureuse, que tu te marieras et que tu auras des enfants.

- James, non, je…je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi ! Je ne…

- Promets-le moi Tara, coupa-t-il le souffle cour.

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer faiblement :

- Je te le promets James…

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Fatigué, et perdant beaucoup trop de sang, il s'allongea à même le sol, la tête reposant sur les jambes de Tara.

Dans la salle, tous les combats avaient cessés et à présent, tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux. James caressa du bout des doigts le visage de la jeune femme.

- Saches que tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie…Je t'aimerais toujours ma belle, dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main retomba lourdement sur le sol.

- James ! appela Tara, paniquée. James ! Non, non, non ! Pas toi ! Pas ça ! James, hurla-t-elle en le secouant pour tenter de le réveiller. James, je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas !

Alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, son frère Théo vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Au même moment, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer Harry et Siri Potter à la tête d'une petite dizaine de sorciers. Ceux-ci désarmèrent les traîtres rapidement.

Tara, apercevant les parents de James, dit des sanglots brisant sa voix :

- Je…je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça…Théo, je… !

- Je sais ! Ce n'est pas ta faute Tara !

- Si ! Tout est de ma faute. Harry ! cria-t-elle. James, il…Par Merlin ! James !

Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de son fils, la jeune Jedusor fut prise d'une crise d'hystérie et se débattit violemment dans les bras de son frère en ne cessant d'hurler. Elle aperçut sa mère, inconsciente ou morte – elle ne savait pas – dans les bras de son père dont le visage était inondé de larmes.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci se figea face à la froideur et à la haine qui s'y reflétait. S'extirpant des bras de son frère et évitant Harry qui voulut la retenir, Tara se munit de sa baguette magique et se rua sur sa marraine.

- C'est ta faute ! La tienne, à toi seule ! hurla-t-elle en la désarmant d'un coup de poignet.

- Tara, je…

- Tais-toi ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça Bellatrix ? Comment ? Tu as tué mes amis, ma mère et James ! Tu vas me le payer de ta vie !

Un sortilège illumina alors la salle de sa couleur blanche touchant Bellatrix en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci s'écroula, une plaie béante lui barrant la moitié du corps. Elle regarda Tara dans les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Epuisée, Tara sombra dans l'inconscience.

_**Six mois plus tard…**_

Beaucoup de changements s'étaient opérés depuis cette triste journée. Une nouvelle communauté magique prenait forme avec, à sa tête de jeunes sorciers prometteurs, talentueux et intelligents. Les choses se faisaient étapes par étapes.

Les droits des sorciers et sorcières subissaient d'importants bouleversements ainsi que les lois en vigueur. Certaines furent abrogées, d'autres maintenues et des dizaines d'autre encore instaurées. Les ministères ainsi que l'enseignement subissaient de nombreuses réformes dans le but de créer une uniformisation mondiale.

Un ministère magique international avait même vu le jour dans le but d'avoir un contrôle optimal sur l'ensemble de la communauté magique.

De son côté, le monde des Moldus était lentement préparé à accueillir la nouvelle de l'existence des sorciers. En quelques mois, la qualité de vie des Moldus s'était vue améliorée. Les armées commençaient tout doucement à être réduites entrainant une véritable et importante diminution des conflits entre les nations.

Les ministres Moldus devaient tout mettre en œuvre afin que l'existence des sorciers soit acceptée sans heurt et ce, dans l'intérêt de tous.

Tara Jedusor et son groupement de Révolutionnaires travaillaient d'arrache pieds à mettre en place cette nouvelle communauté internationale. La jeune femme et ses plus fidèles amis quittaient régulièrement l'Angleterre pour prêter mains fortes et accélérer les changements dans les pays où cela piétinait un peu trop.

Bref, il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire et du travail pour tous ceux qui en voulait. Les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas. Beaucoup s'en réjouissaient déjà car elles permettraient d'accélérer les changements qui s'opéraient.

Tara n'était de retour au manoir que depuis quelques jours et déjà, elle courrait dans tous les sens. Un jour, la jeune Jedusor se retrouva devant une vision familière.

Tara se tenait devant une petite maison du village Moldu qui se trouvait en contre-bas du manoir Jones. Se saisissant du heurtoir en fer forgé, la jeune femme frappa quelques coups à la porte en bois. Elle dû attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts : Jessica Torbay.

- Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement. Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour, répondit Tara. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais j'habite dans le manoir en haut de la colline.

- Ah oui ! Le manoir Jones ! s'exclama Jessica. Vous devez être Tara Jedusor.

- Oui, en effet ! sourit Tara. Mon jeune frère Thomas vient parfois jouer avec votre frère, Alexandre, je crois ?

- Exact ! fit-elle. Pardonnez-moi si je vous parais impolie, mais qu'elle est la raison de votre visite ?

- Venez avec moi, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, mais pas ici.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Suis-moi et je te promets que le vide qui habite ton cœur et ta vie disparaitra à jamais.

Tara fit un pas en arrière avant de tourner le dos à Jessica et de marcher en direction du manoir. La jeune Moldue la regarda s'éloigner avant de finir par prendre une décision. Elle se saisit alors de sa veste et, refermant la porte derrière elle, Jessica courut quelques mètres afin de rattraper Tara.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle put apercevoir un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune Jedusor. Elles marchèrent en silence à travers les rues en pavés du petit village. Une délicieuse odeur provenait de la petite boulangerie que possédait le père de Jessica.

Malgré l'heure matinale de ce samedi, les personnes commençaient déjà à s'affairer. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le village pour emprunter le petit chemin de terre qui menait au manoir Jones. Elles passèrent le grand portail de fer forgé avant de bifurquer vers le parc de l'imposante demeure.

Jessica jeta un coup d'œil à Tara avant de lui demander :

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Vers le kiosque qui se trouve là-bas, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt la construction de pierres blanches. Mon frère, Théo, nous y attend.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama Jessica en retenant Tara par le bras.

Celle-ci soupira avant de déclarer :

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais tu connais ma famille et plus particulièrement mon jumeau Théo. Vous vous êtes rencontré un jour où Théo a conduit notre jeune frère Thomas chez toi. Vous êtes tombés amoureux, mais les choses se sont compliquées lorsque tu as rencontré mon père.

- Tu es folle, s'écria la jeune Moldue. Comment aurais-je pu oublier un homme dont je serais tombée amoureuse ? C'est insensé ?

- Je le sais, c'est difficile à croire, mais tu as tout oublié parce que nous avons eu une conversation lors de laquelle je t'ai avoué que rester avec Théo pourrait te mettre en danger.

- Me mettre en danger, répéta Jessica. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu es complètement cinglée ! Il faut te faire soigner !

La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux. Tara soupira de lassitude. Elle en avait assez de se battre et d'être sur tous les fronts. A quoi bon continuer quand vous sentez toutes vos forces vous abandonner ? La jeune femme eut l'envie de tout laisser tomber, de tout quitter l'espace d'un instant.

Elle voulait laisser Jessica partir, elle voulait renoncer à lui faire entendre raison. Et qu'adviendrait-il de Théo dans tout ça ? N'avait-elle pas fait une promesse à Jessica ? Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle reviendrait ? Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle lui rendrait Théo et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est possible pour que son père accepte leur amour ? Prenant à deux mains le peu de courage qui lui restait, Tara cria à l'intention de la jeune Moldue :

- Je suis une sorcière !

Cela provoqua l'effet attendu sur Jessica. La jeune femme s'arrêta nette dans sa course et se retourna lentement vers Tara, le visage exprimant une totale surprise.

- Une quoi ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Une sorcière, répéta Tara en sortant sa baguette magique. Et c'est moi qui t'ai fait perdre la mémoire, mais tu vas la retrouver.

La jeune Jedusor murmura une vieille incantation que Jessica ne comprit pas. Elle sentit alors une douce chaleur l'entourer tandis qu'une boule de lumière quittait la baguette de Tara et avançait jusqu'à la jeune Moldue avant d'entrer dans sa poitrine lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

La sensation de chaleur se dissipa et tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Jessica. Elle s'avança lentement vers Tara et, arrivé devant elle, elle l'a pris dans ses bras, murmurant :

- Tu es revenue !

- Oui, j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Tara se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et, lui prenant la main, elle dit :

- Vient avec moi. Il y a une personne qui sera très heureuse de te revoir !

La jeune Jedusor l'entraina jusqu'au kiosque où Théo était assis sur l'un des bancs blanc, un livre sur les genoux. Sa jumelle lui avait donné rendez-vous à onze heures précises pour lui parler d'une chose de la plus haute importance. Si elle avait pris une heure de son temps si précieux pour le voir c'est que ce dont elle devait lui parler était vraiment très important !

- Théo ! appela sa jumelle.

Le jeune homme se leva et se tourna vers Tara. Dès qu'il aperçut Jessica, il se figea. La jeune Moldue avança jusqu'à lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Doucement, Jessica le prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Je me souviens de toi ! Je me souviens de tout !

Théo eut un petit moment de totale stupéfaction avant de la serrer contre lui, fou de joie.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! s'écria-t-il en la soulevant dans les airs.

Le rire de Jessica s'éleva dans les airs alors que Théo la redéposait sur le sol et déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tara détourna poliment le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. La jeune Jedusor s'éloigna de quelques pas quand son jumeau l'interpella :

- Hey ! Attends !

Il la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Tara répondit chaleureusement à son accolade. Elle venait enfin de retrouver son frère après plus de huit mois de conflits.

- Comment te remercier ? Tu lui as rendu la mémoire, tu me l'as rendue !

- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai fait pour vous protéger tous les deux. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'ai fait vivre un enfer, je t'ai menti parce que j'avais peur qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne s'en prenne à Jess.

- Et tu avais raison, soupira le jeune homme. Bellatrix était…

- Tais-toi ! s'écria sa jumelle. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce nom de ma vie. Sois heureux Théo !

Tara l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna.

- Ça sonne comme un adieu ! cria-t-il.

Tara se retourna et dit :

- Non, c'est juste un au revoir ! J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, de m'éloigner pendant quelques temps.

- Sois heureuse Tara !

- Je le suis déjà, ne t'en fait pas !

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire radieux et disparut dans un crac sonore.


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Comme promis, voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! **

**Je dois avouer que cela me fait un peu bizarre de savoir que j'en ai fini avec toute cette belle famille Jedusor...ils vont me manquer...**

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ces deux histoires...bien que je me sois souvent maudite d'avoir écrit une suite étant donné la masse de travail que cela a été...**

**Une seconde chance de Vivre m'a pris juste trois semaines pour l'écrire totalement, faut dire que j'étais vraiment très inspirée...résultat : 462 pages WORD**

**Sa suite, Les conséquences d'un passé oublié, m'a donné beaucoup plus de fils à retordre...et il m'a fallu plus de trois ans pour la terminer...résultat : 676 pages WORD...**

**Bon sang, quel travail ! **

**Alors, non, je ne compte pas abandonner l'univers de Harry Potter pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse...j'ai deux autres fics en cours et une idée de troisième...**

**Elles seront bien moins longues que ces deux-ci...parce que sinon, je vais devenir folle...**

**Je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à poster vu que je suis en plein travail sur une fiction Hunger Games...**

**Il n'empêche que j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre...**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien.**

**Dernière petite précision : il n'y aura PAS de troisième volet, pas de suite. Du moins, il m'est difficile d'en envisager une au vu de la fin actuelle...**

**Mais, qui sait, peut-être entendrez-vous encore parler de Tania et Tom Jedusor...**

**Aller, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une ultime review ! **

**A la prochaine, **

**votre fidèle Diabo**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : Quand les mois deviennent des années**_

Depuis cette journée, devenue historique, lors de laquelle Tara Jedusor avait avoué être l'instigatrice des derniers événements qui avaient tant secoués la Communauté magique internationale, un peu plus de trois années s'étaient écoulées.

Trois années pendant lesquels une multitude de changements s'étaient opérés grâce à l'initiative et à la prise de pouvoir de Tara Jedusor et de ses sorciers, les Révolutionnaires.

Quelques jours après la trahison de Bellatrix Lestrange, les fidèles amis et partisans de Tara Jedusor avaient reçu l'ordre de faire libérer les ministres sorciers et Moldus maintenus en captivité dans les sombres souterrains de l'ancien manoir du noble Salazar Serpentard.

Ceux-ci avaient pu regagner leurs pays sous escorte avec des instructions très précises de Tara Jedusor. La jeune femme, malgré les blessures physiques et psychiques, avait tenu à rester sur le devant de la scène afin de contrôler tout ce qu'il se passait dans la communauté magique internationale.

D'un côté de la barrière, les ministres et présidents Moldus furent chargés de désarmer et de démilitariser leurs armées. Les soldats furent rapatriés et les guerres se terminèrent lentement. Les révolutionnaires, présents dans chaque pays du monde, s'occupèrent de détruire toutes les armes à feu, les armes lourdes, de destruction massive et nucléaires.

Il ne resta très vite plus aucunes armes disponibles en circulation dans le monde. Les hauts dirigeants Moldus qui étaient au pouvoir depuis des décennies furent contraints d'abandonner leur fonction et de laisser la place à un système démocratique et égalitaire.

Certains d'entre eux furent même condamnés pour crimes contre l'humanité. Les peuples de nombreux pays eurent leur niveau de vie qui augmenta sensiblement. L'argent qui était destiné auparavant à la défense nationale et à l'armement fut utilisé pour venir en aide aux gens nécessiteux.

Des médicaments et des soins médicaux leur furent fournis par les aides humanitaires accompagnées des Révolutionnaires. L'accès à l'eau potable et à l'électricité fut enfin possible. Des vivres et des vêtements furent envoyés par tonnes entières. Enfin, des maisons furent construites et les gens purent trouver du travail et envoyer leurs enfants à l'école.

La pauvreté, la famine et la maladie cessèrent de frapper les populations les plus démunies.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, les ministres de la magie durent faire un grand nettoyage au sein de leur ministère et des Quartiers généraux des Aurors afin de mettre à jour les nombreuses irrégularités. Des centaines de dossiers furent épluchés et un bon nombre d'entre eux durent être détruits pour cause de violation de plusieurs articles de la loi magique.

Ensuite, les hauts membres du Magenmagot furent obligés, les uns après les autres, de céder leur place à de jeunes et talentueux sorciers bien décidés à révolutionner le monde de la politique magique. Tara Jedusor s'était montré être un leader d'une rare efficacité apportant une aide des plus précieuse aux jeunes sorciers et sorcières près à faire changer la communauté.

La jeune Jedusor avait dû voyager énormément afin de reprendre les choses en mains lorsque les changements ne s'opéraient pas assez vite dans certains pays. Tara donnait la marche à suivre à ses Révolutionnaires qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. La jeune femme s'était ainsi rendue dans de très nombreux pays.

Tout d'abord, la France, où le président Moldu avait tout fait pour ralentir le désarmement de son armée en essayant de protéger de très nombreux réseaux de trafiquants d'armes. Ensuite, il y avait eu plusieurs groupes de sorciers et sorcières, qui étaient contre les idées de Tara et qui avaient tenté d'éliminer les Révolutionnaires installés en Chine, au Portugal et au Brésil.

Enfin, un groupe d'Aurors mécontents de voir leurs droits et privilèges diminuer sensiblement, avaient essayés de tuer le premier ministre américain de la magie. Tous ces problèmes avaient donnés énormément de travail pour la jeune Jedusor qui avait dû, parfois, s'absenter des mois entiers loin de sa famille et de ses amis.

Ce fut deux années difficiles, mais un sacrifice nécessaire pour la bonne marche de la Révolution magique.

Depuis un peu plus de six mois maintenant, les choses allaient bien, les gens ayant enfin commencé à trouver leur place dans ce nouveau monde. Les sorciers n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher aux yeux des Moldus, ceux-ci s'étant enfin rendu compte que la magie et la sorcellerie n'avaient rien de maléfique, que du contraire, quand elle est utilisée à bon escient.

En Angleterre, Tara avait eu l'idée d'installer un nouveau système au sein du ministère : les élections. Dans le monde des sorciers, cela ne s'était jamais fait. Le pays natal de la jeune femme avait donc servit de zone test. Elle avait exposé son idée au grand public.

Les Moldus s'étaient montré ravis que les sorciers adoptent le même système d'élections qu'eux à peu de choses près.

Tara Jedusor avait décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de partis politiques qui, selon elle, créaient plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en résolvent. Il avait donc été décidé que tous les sorciers et sorcières qui détenaient des maîtrises en droit magique pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, se présenter aux élections afin d'élire le ministre de la magie ainsi que les membres du Magenmagot.

La jeune Jedusor avait également convaincu ses Révolutionnaires et la communauté magique de créer un nouveau poste, à savoir celui de vice-ministre de la magie qui serait offert au sorcier ou à la sorcière arrivant second à l'élection présidentielle. L'idée des élections avait bien été accueillie et les candidats avaient été nombreux.

L'ancien ministre, Kingsley Schakelboth, avait fait partie des candidats, mais il n'avait obtenu qu'un faible score, le monde magique étant vraiment décidé à tourner la page.

Contre toute attente, Tara Jedusor ne s'était pas présentée à l'élection ministérielle, se contentant de l'organiser dans les moindres détails. Beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient imaginés qu'une fois à la tête du monde, Tara imposerait sa domination, mais ils avaient eu tords et le reconnaissaient volontiers.

Les élections des nouveaux membres de Magenmagot et du ministre de la magie avaient eu lieu huit mois plus tôt, changeant radicalement la face de la communauté magique.

D'autres élections avaient suivis dans un grand nombre de pays à travers le monde, avec succès. Après des années d'hésitation et d'appréhension, Albus Dumbledore avait enfin pris la décision de faire une carrière dans la politique. Aujourd'hui, et depuis huit mois, il était le nouveau ministre de la magie du Royaume-Unis.

Albus Dumbledore avait un agenda des plus chargés, mais s'évertuait à s'appliquer dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait avec la plus grande joie. Il faisait un excellent ministre avec des personnes de grande qualité sous ses ordres.

Des jours plus heureux s'annonçaient en cette veille de Noël pour toute la communauté.

Tara Jedusor regardait par la fenêtre du balcon la neige qui tombait lentement et qui recouvrait le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc. Il y avait peu de personnes dans les rues londoniennes, mais toutes les maisons étaient somptueusement éclairées de mille et une lumières. Le cadre était magique.

La jeune femme se détourna de la vue pour traverser la salon savamment décoré et se rendre dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait de délicieuses odeurs de cuisson. Tara avait invité sa famille et celle de son compagnon ainsi que leurs amis à passer Noël en leur compagnie.

Cela faisait environs six mois que les deux jeunes gens avaient emménagés dans ce grand appartement au troisième étage d'un vieux bâtiment au style baroque en plein cœur de Londres, dans l'un des quartiers les plus prisés de la ville : Hide Park.

L'appartement était composé de deux chambres spacieuses avec un balcon qui pouvait faire office de petite terrasse lors des beaux jours. Les deux chambres étaient reliées entre elles par une salle de bain de carrelages et marbre blanc. L'une d'elles servait de bureau au jeune couple.

Le cœur de l'endroit était un grand salon décoré de meubles anciens travaillés d'une main de maître leur donnant un caractère unique. Deux canapés en velours de couleur crème trônaient au centre de la pièce, en vis-à-vis. Il y avait également une imposante cheminée où brûlait un feu chaleureux qui donnait une ambiance rougeoyante à l'endroit.

Enfin, accolée au salon, une somptueuse cuisine toute de bois massif au centre de laquelle était installée une lourde table pouvant accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Pour l'occasion, Tara l'avait magiquement agrandie afin qu'il y ait suffisamment de place pour y recevoir ses invités.

La jeune femme contrôla la cuisson de ses différents plats avant de s'attaquer à la préparation du dessert : un gâteau glacé vanille-chocolat.

Quitter le manoir et sa famille n'avait pas été facile surtout que Théo avait déménagé quelques mois avant elle. L s'était installé avec Jessica dans un loft à proximité du centre-ville, à quelques rues de l'appartement de sa jumelle. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, ne pouvant résister au lien si particulier qui les unissait.

Quelques mois plus tôt, la jeune Jedusor avait pris la décision de reprendre ses études. Elle s'était inscrite à l'Académie magique pour y suivre une maîtrise en sortilèges et enchantements. Les cours se déroulaient en fin d'après-midi lui permettant de les coupler avec son rôle d'Auror. Les journées étaient longues et fatigantes, mais nécessaires et instructives.

Alors que la jeune Jedusor mettait le gâteau glacé dans le congélateur, la porte d'entrée claqua signe que son amoureux venait de rentrer du travail.

- Chérie ? Tu es là ?

- Dans la cuisine, mon amour !

Un grand et beau jeune homme entra dans la pièce tout souriant. Il s'approcha de Tara, l'enlaça par la taille pour lui déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou.

- Tu sens bon, souffla-t-il en humant ses cheveux.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme, rougissant quelque peu. Ta journée au ministère s'est bien passée ?

- Epuisante, mais ce travail est vraiment passionnant, s'exclama-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours autant.

- Tu rigoles ! J'adore ça. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de la politique.

- N'oublie pas que ton mandat ne dure que quatre ans !

- Je le sais Tara ! Je le sais ! Mais, ce n'est pas un problème, je trouverais un autre poste. Et peut-être que je me présenterai comme candidat à la prochaine présidence magique.

- Tu es sérieux ? s'exclama Tara, surprise.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis vice-ministre de la magie. Je seconde ton grand-père chaque jour que Merlin fait depuis près de huit mois. Il m'apprend énormément et je pense faire du bon travail. Alors pourquoi pas ?

- C'est une excellente idée, mon chéri. Saches que quoique tu fasses, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et t'épauler.

- Je le sais ! Tu es la meilleure !

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement. A bout de souffle, ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- A quelle heure nos invités doivent-ils arriver déjà ?

- Dans deux petites heures !

- Tout est prêt ?

- Je viens de terminer la préparation des plats. Il ne restera qu'à les réchauffer. Je dois encore mettre la table et ajouter quelques bougies et lanternes çà et là.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara le jeune homme. Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain et te préparer.

- Bonne idée, sourit-elle. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini !

La jeune femme s'éloigna et, alors qu'elle allait entrer dans leur chambre, il l'interpella :

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne te le dirais jamais assez, mais je t'aime Tara !

La jeune Jedusor sourit et lui envoya un baiser de la main qu'il fit mine d'attraper en plein vol.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime James !

Avec un dernier regard, elle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Tara s'adossa à cette dernière, le cœur battant la chamade. James lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, sinon plus. Elle en était vraiment amoureuse. Et dire qu'elle avait failli le perdre pour toujours à cause de cette maudite Bel…

La jeune femme soupira, entrant dans la salle de bain. Tout ça était derrière eux maintenant, mais la peur et la douleur était toujours bien présente dans le cœur de la jeune Jedusor. La peur qu'elle ne le perde pour de bon.

James avait miraculeusement survécu au sortilège de Bellatrix. Il était tombé dans un profond coma durant plus de trois semaines. Tara avait passé chaque journée, chaque heure et chaque seconde à son chevet. Les Médicomages lui avaient appris que le pendentif en pierre de lune avait contribué à le maintenir en vie par son pouvoir de protection.

James Potter était un miraculé et Tara en remerciait Merlin chaque jour. La jeune femme entra dans la salle de bain, se fit couler un bain, se dévêtit et plongea avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude parfumée à la fleur de lys.

Quelques minutes et une vingtaine de coups de baguette magique plus tard, le jeune homme avait rejoint Tara dans le bain. Une petite heure plus tard, ils ressortir vêtu de leurs tenues de soirée. James portait un costume noir ébène sur une chemise blanche sans cravate, les deux premiers boutons ouverts, pour un style plus décontracté.

La jeune jedusor était vêtue d'une longue robe de crinoline couleur argent à fine bretelles. Milles et unes paillètes ornaient le tissus, brillant à chaque mouvement de Tara.

- Tu es magnifique mon amour, lui souffle la jeune Potter en l'enlaçant par la taille avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus…sourit-elle en se jetant un coup d'œil dans l'un des miroirs de la chambre.

En deux ans, les traits de son visage avaient pris en maturité ne la rendant que plus belle. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussés lui arrivant au creux du dos. Ils étaient plus foncés et plus bouclés qu'autrefois, comme ceux de son père. Tara rejoignit son amoureux dans la cuisine.

Tout l'appartement était décoré de guirlandes de houx, de fleurs de Noël, de lanternes, et autres décorations illuminées et brillantes. L'endroit était magique.

- C'est vraiment splendide, s'extasia-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux !

- Tu plaisantes, c'est vraiment fabuleux !

- Je suis ravi que cela te plaise mon cœur…

La jeune Jedusor n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le heurtoir de la porte t'entrée frappa celle-ci à plusieurs reprises. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent dans le petit hall d'entrée et Tara ouvrit la porte à ses invités.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-elle joyeusement en laissant entrer Severus et Elise.

- Bonsoir ma belle, répondit le sorcier en lui plaquant un baiser sur chaque joue. Comment allez-vous ?

- Nous allons très bien, répondit James en lui faisant l'accolade. Mais, entrez et installez-vous !

Les jeunes gens précédèrent leurs ainés jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent.

- La décoration est vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Elise en jetant des coups d'œil tout autour d'elle.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Tara, mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est l'œuvre de James !

- C'est vraiment très réussi en tout cas, commenta Severus.

- Alors Parrain, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Les nouveaux professeurs sont-ils à la hauteur ?

- Je ne suis pas totalement satisfait concernant le programme scolaire du cours de l'Art de la magie. Je voulais justement te demander ton avis car j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Je t'écoute ! fit la jeune Jedusor, sérieuse.

En plus de deux ans, le monde de l'enseignement avait bien évolué. Les Moldus ayant été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers, des dizaines d'école de pré-magie étaient apparues un peu partout dans le pays. Dès l'âge de deux ans, les enfants de couples de sorciers ou de couples mixtes étaient pris en charge jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, juste avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Celle-ci avait subi de nombreux changements ainsi que toutes les autres écoles de sorcellerie de la communauté magique internationale.

Les cours, les programmes et les méthodes d'enseignements avaient été uniformisés afin que tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières sortent de l'école avec les mêmes compétences et le même niveau d'apprentissage. Pour se faire, plusieurs cours avaient été supprimés comme la divination et le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, jugés inutiles.

Pour les remplacer, Tara Jedusor avait fait instaurer les cours d'Art de la magie, d'Art des duels, de Maîtrise de magie noire et encore bien d'autres. Le dernier changement majeur avait été le nombre d'années d'études porté de sept à huit ans pour les élèves de premières années arrivés en septembre deux milles dix-huit.

Sinon, le corps professoral avait accueilli une dizaine de nouveaux professeurs qui s'étaient révélés plus compétents les uns que les autres. Severus Rogue était resté à la tête de l'ancestrale école à la demande du nouveau ministre de la magie, Albus Dumbledore.

L'ancien maître des potions avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la perte de Bellatrix et de Tania, son amour maudit. Il y avait un peu plus d'un an, le sorcier avait rencontré Elise Wellington, qui avait posé sa candidature pour le poste de professeur d'Art des duels.

Sorcière extrêmement douée, Elise avait réussi à briser la carapace derrière laquelle Severus s'était retranché. Les deux sorciers commencé une belle histoire d'amour où chaque trouvait sa place auprès de l'autre. Tara appréciait énormément Elise. C'était une femme intelligente, brillante et équilibrée. Exactement tout le contraire de Bellatrix.

Cependant, la jeune Jedusor soupçonnait son parrain de voir en Elise son amour perdu, Tania. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée interrompant les conversations. Tara se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers le petit hall.

- J'arrive, cria-t-elle devant l'impatience de ses invités qui donnaient de nouveaux coups à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Théo et Jessica tendrement enlacés et souriant malgré le froid qui faisait frissonner la jeune femme.

- Bonjour sœurette, salua Théo en prenant Tara dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui.

- Bonjour Théo, rigola-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait sur les deux joues. Tu sembles de très bonne humeur !

- Comment ne pas l'être la veille de Noël ! Hey Severus ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

- Joyeux Noël Tara, souhaita Jessica, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de cadeaux.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Jess, mais laisse-moi t'aider.

- Merci, ce n'est pas de refus.

Les deux jeunes femmes disposèrent les cadeaux autour du sapin avant d'aller s'installer au salon avec les autres. Tara eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que de nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Mon cœur, tu peux aller ouvrir pendant que je prépare l'apéritif ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Tara se dirigea vers la cuisine où plusieurs plats étaient mis au frais. Tout en préparant ses amuse-bouche sur de grands plateaux, la jeune Jedusor eut tout le loisir d'observer ses invités installés au salon.

Théo et Jess se tenaient par la main en s'échangeant des regards complices. Les deux jeunes couples entretenaient une relation d'amitié et d'amour très forte. Tara et Jessica s'entendaient à merveilles et elles adoraient faire des après-midis rien qu'entres filles. Théo et James étaient inséparables et ce, depuis l'enfance.

Un doux sourire illumina le visage de Tara alors que son regard fut attiré par la bague en or sertie d'un petit rubis au doigt de Jessica. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Théo avait demandé la jeune Moldue en mariage ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter.

Le mariage devait avoir lieu l'été prochain.

- Alors, c'est ici que tu te cachais, s'exclama une voix masculine derrière son dos.

- Papa ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en fondant dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi ma puce ! souffla Tom Jedusor en la serrant tout contre lui. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, mais ça va changer, je te le promets !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Tara ! Je sais ce que tu traverses et je te comprends parfaitement. Ma fille me manque, c'est tout !

L'ancien Mage Noir relâcha sa fille pour l'admirer quelques instants. Il l'a trouvait plus belle et plus rayonnante que jamais. Tara semblait enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur et un certain équilibre dans sa vie qui rendait Tom Jedusor très fier d'elle.

Les jumeaux étaient devenus des adultes responsables bien avant l'âge et maintenant, ils avaient pris leur indépendance et leurs responsabilités. Théo et Tara étaient devenus des sorciers accomplis. Le jeune Jedusor avait trouvé un travail dans un grand laboratoire de recherches magiques où il créait de nouvelles potions utilisées comme remèdes à diverses maladies toujours incurables à ce jour.

Tara, elle, avait, à la surprise générale, terminé sa formation d'Auror et était maintenant un membre officiel de leur unité. Oui, il était vraiment fier d'eux.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Tara en se saisissant de deux plateaux remplis d'amuse-bouche.

- Très bien. Mon travail m'épanouit et je n'en changerais pour rien au monde.

- Tu as l'air heureux en tout cas !

- C'est parce que je le suis !

Le Lord prit également deux plateaux et quitta la pièce suivit par sa fille qui souriait tendrement. Son père avait conservé son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard après la révolution. Mais depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était devenu ministre de la magie, Tom Jedusor jouait le rôle de conseiller politique auprès de vieux sorcier.

Son gendre lui était devenu presque indispensable. La Jeune Jedusor suivit son père et entre dans le salon où les nouveaux arrivants s'installaient.

- Ah te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Thomas en prenant sa grande sœur dans les bras dès qu'elle eut déposé les plateaux. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es ravissante !

- Merci Thomy, sourit Tara en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il était tout petit. Harry ! Siri ! Contente de vous revoir !

La jeune femme salua le couple Potter ainsi que le jeune Albus et Lily âgés respectivement de seize et douze ans. Albus Dumbledore était également présent, toujours pareille à lui-même, sa longue barbe argentée, sa longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit avec des étoiles d'or et son regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Le vieil homme serra sa petite fille brièvement dans ses bras.

Tous deux savaient que la dernière heure approchait à grands pas. Il restait moins de trente transferts de magie à faire entre la jeune femme et son père. Ce qui ne laissait plus à Albus Dumbledore que moins de deux ans à vivre. Ce lourd secret n'était connu de personne et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

- Tara, chérie, tu veux que je serve le cocktail ? lui lança James de la cuisine.

- Bonne idée ! répondit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de son père.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide ?

- Non, maman, il s'en sort très bien tout seul, je t'assure.

- Elle a raison Tania, sourit le Lord en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Tu devrais arrêter de materner notre gendre.

- Futur gendre ! s'indigna Tara.

- Tu as sans doute raison Tom, soupira Tania, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de…

La sorcière laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'elle touchait du bout du doigt la fine et longue cicatrice qui lui barrait son bras gauche mis à nu par la robe couleur ivoire qu'elle portait. En effet, Tania avait miraculeusement survécut aux blessures qui lui avait infligée Bellatrix, deux ans plus tôt. Heureusement, elle ne gardait pour séquelles que cette pâle cicatrice.

A chaque fois que Tom posait les yeux sur celle-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Merlin d'avoir préservé sa famille une fois de plus de la mort. Il était chanceux, il en avait conscience. Tania avait tenu à reprendre son poste de professeur à l'Académie Magique, une fois rétablie, déclinant poliment la proposition de sa fille de devenir son bras-droit pour mener à bien la Révolution magique.

Tania savait que son temps était terminé et qu'il fallait laisser la place aux jeunes sorcières et sorciers. C'étaient à eux de façonner un monde nouveau. De leur côté, Harry et Siri étaient restés à la tête des Aurors bien que les règles fondamentales des Gardiens de la Paix aient énormément changé. Maintenant, les Aurors ne pouvaient plus prendre la moindre décision sans l'approbation des Hautes Autorités Ministérielles.

Tara avait pris la décision de créer de nouveaux postes au sein du ministère. Quatre sorciers triés sur le volet, deux hommes et deux femmes, furent chargés de veiller au respect des nouvelles lois et des nouvelles réglementations en vigueur afin d'éviter tout débordement, toute prise de position au sein des Aurors.

Le même système avait été instauré dans chaque service du ministère et dans ceux du monde en tiers. Les Gardiens de la Paix durent faire des excuses publiques pour manquement à leurs devoirs et pour abus de pouvoirs. Tous furent confronter à l'ultimatum de Tara : se plier aux nouvelles règles et être jugés pour trahison.

Les choses avaient bien changées, mais tout allait enfin pour le mieux.

- Je propose un toast ! s'exclama James en levant sa coupe. J'aimerais lever mon verre à cette soirée en famille. Cela faisait bien longtemps, trop longtemps même, que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés tous ensemble dans même pièce. J'espères que cette veille de Noël nous permettra de resserrer les liens qui nous unissent les uns aux autres.

« Je lève également mon verre à Théo et Jessica pour les féliciter comme il se doit pour leurs fiançailles. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! Et enfin, je lève mon verre à la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Celle qui nous permet d'avoir une vie meilleure et d'élever nos enfants dans un monde plus juste et plus équitable. Je lève mon verre à des personnes exceptionnelles et chères à mon cœur. »

Tara, émue, se leva et enlaça le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de nicher la tête au creux de son cou.

- C'est vraiment très beau ce que tu viens de dire mon amour.

- Je t'aime Tara !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime James !

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les regards émus de leurs parents. Ils savaient très bien par quoi James et Tara étaient passés pour en arriver là, tant de combats et d'épreuves traversées pour enfin trouver le bonheur.

James et Tara se séparèrent doucement se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à chaque fois que l'homme de sa vie posait les yeux sur elle.

Enfin, après deux ans de combats, les deux jeunes gens avaient enfin pu commencer à mettre leurs projets en œuvre. Ils s'étaient trouvé un bel appartement pour commencer enfin une vie commune, tant attendue. La jeune femme espérait d'ailleurs secrètement que James ne tarderais pas à lui demander de devenir sa femme et de partager le reste de leur vie ensemble, main dans la main.

Tara voulait fonder une famille et porter les enfants de James.

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte et Tara dû se détacher de James à regrets.

- Je vais ouvrir ! Ça doit être Seth et compagnie ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en s'élançant dans le couloir, souriante sous les regards amusés de ses parents.

Six mois plus tard

Théo Jedusor regardait sa sœur jumelle avec une colère non dissimulée. Il tremblait tant il était en rage contre elle. Les deux jeunes se trouvaient dans une pièce annexe de l'église de leur village natal. Leurs parents les regardaient sans savoir que faire tandis que James avait la main sur sa baguette magique, prêt à intervenir.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire une chose pareille aujourd'hui, Tara, gronda Théo dont le visage devenait plus rouge à chaque minute qui passait.

- Je suis désolée Théo, mais il est de mon devoir d'intervenir ! siffla la jeune femme.

- Ton devoir c'est d'être ici et pas d'aller secourir le monde, cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur une petite table.

- Je ne vais pas laisser des innocents mourir sans rien faire ! Je suis responsable de ce qu'il se passe ! Je dois y aller.

La jeune femme amorça un mouvement pour quitter la petite pièce, mais Théo l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le cou. James voulut s'interposer, mais Tara lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Théo ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle le savait.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Théo, répliqua Tara. Je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle en appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

- C'est le jour de mon mariage ! supplia-t-il les larmes brillant dans son regard bleu si pétillant de joie dix minutes plus tôt. Tu es ma sœur jumelle, mon témoin ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

- Je le sais, soupira la jeune femme, émue.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, Tara avait été prévenue par l'un de ses fidèles qu'un groupe de sorciers avaient attaqués une colonie de vacances sur une petite île au sud de la Grèce. Il y avait déjà une vingtaine de morts et de blessés parmi une centaine d'enfants Moldus et sorciers présents sur l'île. Les sorciers responsables de ce massacre revendiquaient leur attentat au nom des Révolutionnaires, ce qui était totalement faux.

La jeune femme voulait donc se rendre sur place pour rétablir l'ordre et arrêter les responsables. Elle désirait les punir de ses propres mains, leur faire sentir toute sa colère et sa haine. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à des enfants innocents ?

- Théo, supplia-t-elle. Essaie de comprendre…

- Non, je ne peux pas, trancha-t-il.

Tara se retrouvait entre deux feux : arrêter ces monstres ou assister au mariage de son frère. Elle ne savait pas qui de son cœur ou de sa raison écouter. Si elle le pouvait, elle irait aux deux endroits en même temps. Seulement, c'était techniquement impossible.

- On va y aller à ta place, s'exclama une voix près de la porte d'entrée.

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir les nouveaux venus. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de Seth et des meilleurs amis de Tara. Celle-ci, stupéfaite, rétorqua :

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse que vous alliez vous mettre en danger. Ce n'est plus votre combat !

- Bien sûr que si ça l'est toujours, s'indigna Marek. Nous avons été les premiers à nous joindre à tes Révolutionnaires. Comment peux-tu dire que tout ce qui se passe dans la communauté magique n'est plus de notre ressort ?

- Tara, s'exclama Sylvianna. Tu es notre amie et ce, depuis notre rencontre à Poudlard. Tu as tant fait pour nos familles.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, nous te serons toujours fidèles, déclara Seth.

Théo regardait sa sœur avec espoir. Il était pendu à ses lèvres. Si elle y allait, certes il lui en voudrait pendant des mois, mais il lui pardonnerait comme toujours.

Sa jumelle était une personne de grande importance qui doit faire des choix et de très nombreux sacrifices ayant des impacts sur la vie de tant de monde. La jeune femme soupira :

- Avertissez-moi au moindre problème ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, ricana Marcus alors que tous disparaissaient dans des cracs sonores.

La jeune Jedusor se tourna vers James qui lui fit un petit signe discret de la tête approuvant la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Son frère avait besoin d'elle. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras lui montrant toute sa gratitude.

- Merci d'être restée pour moi ! souffla-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu devrais y aller. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et Jessica risque de s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas devant l'autel à l'attendre.

- Tu as raison ! Maman, me ferais-tu l'honneur de l'y accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir mon fils, s'enthousiasma Tania qui, après avoir lancé un regard complice à son mari, accepta le bras que Théo lui tendait.

Tous deux disparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aussitôt, le visage de Tara se crispa et son regard devint sombre.

- Qu'y a-t-il chérie ? lui demanda James en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme l'ignora parfaitement et se tourna vers son père qui n'avait prononcé mot depuis le début de la dispute des jumeaux. Droit comme un I, le port de tête fier et le regard plus impitoyable que jamais. D'une voix blanche, il dit :

- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander !

- Et moi, je sais déjà que tu vas accepter, rétorqua sa fille.

Le Lord lui fit son légendaire sourire en coin avant de disparaître dans un crac sonore.

- Où est-il parti ? demanda le jeune Potter alors que Tara lui prenait la main pour l'entrainer vers la nef.

- Il s'en est allé traquer des meurtriers.

James ne fit aucun commentaire et alla prendre place parmi la famille du futur marié tandis que Tara rejoignait son frère alors que la marche nuptiale s'élevait dans l'église. Jessica apparut au bout de l'allée, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe blanche au jupon de soie.

La jeune femme, conduite jusqu'à l'autel par son père, était rayonnante. Elle rejoignit son futur époux après avoir embrassé ses parents. La cérémonie se déroula dans une émotion non dissimulée. Les invités furent conviés à rejoindre le manoir pour le reste de la soirée.

Alors que les jeunes mariés quittaient l'église dans une berline noire datant des années cinquante, Tania prit sa fille aînée par le bras pour lui murmurer :

- Je peux savoir où est passé ton père ?

- Parti accomplir son devoir envers moi, répondit Tara avec un brin d'insolence dans la voix qui ne plût pas à sa mère.

- Tara, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu passes la main à d'autres sorciers ? Cela fait des années que tu luttes pour l'équité et la justice au sein de notre communauté. Maintenant, c'est chose faite !

Tania saisit sa fille par les bras pour attirer toute son attention à ce qu'elle allait dire. La jeune Jedusor posa sur sa mère un regard de totale indifférence qui fit frissonner Tania.

- Tu devrais être égoïste pour une fois et penser à votre avenir à James et à toi. Une vie simple et tranquille avec l'homme que tu aimes et vos enfants ne te suffirait pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, cette vie me suffirait maman. Seulement, il serait égoïste de ma part d'abandonner toutes les personnes qui ont cru, croient et croiront toujours en moi. Certains ont donné leur vie pour moi. Alors, non, ce combat ne cessera jamais.

La jeune femme se libéra de la prise de sa mère afin de rejoindre James à la sortie de l'église. Celui-ci l'enlaça par la taille et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Tara acquiesça avec un faible sourire et ils transplanèrent au manoir. La soirée battait déjà son plein quand ils arrivèrent. Les jeunes mariés cumulaient les slows sur la piste de danse entourés d'une dizaine d'autres couples. Les enfants se courraient après en se frayant un chemin entre les tables et les serveurs. Théo entraîna sa sœur sur la piste pour une danse.

- Alors, comment se sent le jeune marié ? demanda Tara avec un sourire en coin qui se voulait moqueur.

- Je me sens mieux que jamais, souffla-t-il avec un magnifique sourire. Jessica est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon frère. Tu mérites de connaitre le bonheur après tout ce que tu as traversé.

- Et toi Tara, as-tu enfin trouvé le bonheur ?

- James me rend heureuse, ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

- Oh je ne m'en fais pas, je sais qu'il est profondément amoureux de toi depuis presque dix ans. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est quand est-ce qu'il compte te demander de devenir sa femme ? J'ai toujours cru que tu te marierais la première.

La question surprit sa jumelle, ce que Théo remarqua. Apparemment, James et elle n'avait pas encore abordé de manière sérieuse le sujet du mariage. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur l'un l'autre de briser ce lien si particulier qui les avaient toujours unis ? Ou alors était-ce dû au temps que leur prenait leur travail respectif ?

- A vrai dire, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, répondit Tara. Enfin si ! Seulement, c'est un sujet qui me crispe un peu.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien, James est toujours très évasif quand il est question de parler « mariage ». On dirait que ça l'ennuie ou que m'épouser n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Je ne sais pas !

- C'est du délire Tara ? Comment peux-tu croire que James ne souhaite plus t'épouser ?

- Je ne le crois pas, seulement…

- Ecoute. Tu es ma sœur et il est mon meilleur ami. Je peux t'assurer que jamais James ne t'abandonnera. Je l'ai vu désespéré, déprimé à l'idée que tu ne puisses jamais l'aimer comme lui t'aime.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire nostalgique aux souvenirs de ces années passées à Poudlard. Leurs nombreuses disputes à James et elle, toujours à se courir après comme chien et chat.

- Aucun homme sur Terre ne pourra t'aimer plus que James, conclut Théo en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je le sais, Théo, je le sais !

Le jeune homme comprit que sa jumelle souhaitait changer de sujet de conversation. L'attirant en dehors de la piste de dance, le jeune marié demanda :

- Et si tu me disais où papa est passé depuis plus de deux heures ?

Tara releva la tête et regarda son frère dans le blanc des yeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à sa question, la jeune Jedusor vit son père apparaitre à l'autre bout du parc.

- Je te prie de m'excuser un instant, souffla-t-elle en laissant son frère sans un mot de plus.

Elle se dirigea discrètement vers le petit sentier menant au kiosque où l'attendait le Lord. Celui-ci était toujours aussi impeccable que deux heures plus tôt dans son costume noir ébène.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Tara quelque peu inquiète.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, dit-il avec un sourire en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur le front.

- Tant mieux ! Et les autres ?

- Ils n'ont pas une seule égratignure, clama Tom, visiblement fier de lui.

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour veiller sur eux discrètement, le congratula-t-elle. Alors, quelles nouvelles concernant les sorciers qui ont attaqués les enfants ?

- Nous les avons retrouvés un par un. Ils étaient toujours sur l'île, dispersés et cachés. Ce n'était pas très malin de leur part, mais cela nous a grandement facilité la tâche.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ?

- Bien sûr. Vois par toi-même !

Le Lord ouvrit son esprit à sa fille afin qu'elle puisse lire ses souvenirs les plus récents. Tara vit une dizaine de sorciers vêtus de noir, âgés d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Ils se tenaient agenouillés sur le sol de terre, les mains liées dans le dos. Devant eux se tenait Tom Jedusor, ses amis ainsi qu'une dizaine de Révolutionnaires. Pointant leurs baguettes sur les tueurs d'enfants, son père et ses fidèles appliquèrent la sentence pour un tel crime : la mort.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux quittant l'esprit de son père qui la regardait intensément.

- Très bien. Je suis satisfaite, dit-elle simplement, mais je ne pensais pas que tu les tuerais de ta main. C'est le travail des Révolutionnaires, papa.

- Non, c'était mon devoir de le faire, clama-t-il, non seulement par allégeance pour toi, mais aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser ses tueurs d'enfants ruiner tous les efforts et les sacrifices que tu as fait pour obtenir la liberté de notre famille.

- Merci d'être là, papa, murmura Tara en se glissant dans les bras du Lord.

- Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, ma puce, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Toi et moi, c'est pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Un jour, le monde te verra tel que je t'ai toujours vu : un homme exceptionnel et bon.

L'ancien Mage Noir regarda sa fille s'éloigner.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai ma fille. J'espère que tu dis vrai !

Tom soupira avant d'aller rejoindre les autres convives sous la grande tonnelle installée dans le parc du manoir. Son fils, occupé à faire danser sa charmante épouse, l'aperçut et accourut vers lui, tirant Jessica derrière lui. Arrivé à la hauteur de son paternel, le jeune marié s'exclama avec un air faussement indigné :

- Mais où étais-tu passé ? Tu as raté toute la cérémonie !

- Je sais, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille s'occuper de ce groupe de sorciers en Grèce. Et c'était Tara ou moi ! s'excusa son père en lui faisant l'accolade.

- Tout c'est bien passé, s'enquit Théo.

- A merveilles, mais ne parlons pas de ce genre de choses un jour comme celui-ci ! Laissez-moi plutôt vous féliciter tous les deux !

Tom et Théo échangèrent une solide poignée de mains sous le sourire radieux de la jeune mariée. Le Lord se tourna ensuite vers elle et Jessica eut le cœur qui manqua un battement. Ses rapports avec son beau-père n'avaient pas toujours été très amicaux et elle redoutait toujours un retour de flammes.

- Viens là que j'embrasse ma magnifique belle-fille, dit Tom dans un sourire en attirant Jessica vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

La jeune femme, bien qu'étonnée, se laissa aller à cette chaleureuse étreinte.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Jedusor, reprit le Lord.

- Merci Monsieur Jedusor, s'exclama Jessica. Cela me fait chaud au cœur que vous m'acceptiez comme l'une des vôtres.

- Pas de Monsieur entre nous ! Appelle-moi Tom ! Mon fils, puis-je t'enlever ta femme le temps d'une danse ?

- Oui, bien sûr, allez-y ! s'enthousiasma Théo.

Le Lord entraina sa belle-fille sur la piste de danse au milieu des autres couples de danseurs. Tania, dansant avec James, lança un regard interrogateur à son époux qui lui fit signe qu'ils discuteraient de son absence à la cérémonie plus tard. Pour le moment, Tom ne voulait qu'une chose : profiter le plus possible de cette soirée afin de garder les meilleurs souvenirs du mariage de son fils aîné.

- Vous semblez penseur Tom, remarqua Jessica.

- Pardonnez-moi, sourit-il. Je me remémorais la venue au monde des jumeaux. Le temps est passé si vite et j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était hier que je leur donnais leur premier biberon. Et aujourd'hui, Théo se marie, Tara ne tardera pas à se fiancer avec James et Thomas aura bientôt fini Poudlard ! Par Merlin, le temps passe vite.

- Vous êtes un père formidable, remarqua Jessica. Il suffit de regarder à quel point Théo et Tara sont épanouis et qu'ils ont leur vie bien en mains. Thomas et Thessa suivront leur chemin avec succès.

- C'est très gentil, remercia Tom. J'espère être un aussi formidable beau-père et, un jour, grand-père.

La jeune Moldue rougit légèrement et eut du mal à soutenir le regard intense de son beau-père.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous gènes ou vous contrarie ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que Théo et moi, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de fonder une famille. Mais j'aimerais avoir des enfants assez rapidement. Cela me comblerait totalement.

- Je suis sûre que vous ferez une excellente mère.

- Je l'espère !

La réception se poursuivit dans les rires et la bonne humeur jusque tard dans la nuit. Peu à peu, les nombreux invités quittèrent les lieux après avoir salué une dernière fois les jeunes mariés. Bien vite, il ne restait plus que la famille et les amis proches. Les jeunes mariés allèrent se changer et terminer leurs valises avant de partir en voyage de noces vers une destination qui leur était totalement inconnue, Tara et James voulant leur faire la surprise.

- James ! appela son père. Nous y allons ! On se voit toujours le week-end prochain ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Prévenez-nous de l'heure à laquelle nous pouvons passer !

- Parfait, s'exclama Siri. Je ferais ton plat préféré Tara !

- Hum, je salive d'avance ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

Après quelques embrassades, les Potter quittèrent les lieux au moment où Théo et Jessica descendaient habillés en tenue de ville et lourdement chargé.

- Alors, prêts pour le voyage, demanda John, le père de Jessica.

- Pour répondre, il faudrait déjà que nous sachions où nous allons, n'est-ce pas Tara, railla son jumeau.

- Justement, puisque tu en parles, souffla James en tendant à son frère de cœur une grande enveloppe.

Théo la prit avec un regard suspicieux pour sa sœur et son ami.

- Il y a deux billets d'avion aller-retour ainsi qu'une réservation dans un hôtel somptueux au nom de Monsieur et Madame Jedusor, annonça Tara avec un petit sourire.

- L'avion ! s'exclama son jumeau. Mais, je n'en ai jamais pris !

- Et bien, ce sera une nouvelle expérience ! Et ça vaut bien deux semaines aux Seychelles !

- Aux Seychelles ! s'écria Jessica en faisant un bon avant de sauter dans les bras de sa belle-sœur. Merci !

- Vous deux alors, vous m'étonnerez toujours.

- Arrête ton baratin Théo et va mettre les valises dans la voiture, Papa vous attend pour vous conduire à l'aéroport.

- Papa qui conduit, alors là ! souffla Théo, abasourdi.

- Arrêtez de rouspéter et fichez-moi le camp ! gronda James en faisant l'accolade au jeune Jedusor.

Les mariés saluèrent leurs parents une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison pour quinze jours de rêve en tête en tête. James et Tara échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'il ne l'attire contre lui.

- Et si on rentrait chez nous, souffla-t-il.

- Bonne idée, murmura la jeune femme en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui avant de disparaitre dans un crac sonore.

Six mois plus tard

La jeune Tara Jedusor rentra de son travail exténuée. La journée avait été longue et très chargée. Il y eut beaucoup d'alertes au Quartier Général et Harry dû envoyer ses Aurors à plusieurs reprises pour effectuer des interventions sur le terrain. Souvent, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste des sorciers et même des Moldus ayant besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : rentrer chez elle et se retrouver dans les bras de James. Elle quitta le ministère au plus vite bien après que le soleil ne fut couché. Utilisant une cheminée, Tara se retrouva rapidement en plein centre-ville où elle transplana pour arriver droit dans le petit hall de son appartement.

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise. Les lumières de l'appartement étaient toutes éteintes. Seules quelques bougies déposées éclairaient d'une lueur tamisée la salon. Sur le sol, des pétales de roses étaient éparpillées faisant comme un chemin qu'elle était invitée à suivre. Tara eut un sourire. James était si romantique.

Se sentant revigorée, la jeune femme enleva sa lourde cape qu'elle déposa sur le canapé avant de suivre le chemin de pétales. Celui-ci l'entraina jusqu'au balcon où l'attendait James vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une lourde cape assortie. Dans ses mains, une magnifique rose noire. Des lanternes flottantes éclairaient doucement l'endroit et il semblait tomber du ciel comme des paillettes ou des cristaux de neige.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent d'émerveillement.

- Bonsoir, l'accueillit James, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle en retour tout en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant des yeux le décor.

- J'ai l'âme romantique ce soir ! Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est très beau et…assez étonnant. J'étais en train de me demander ce que j'avais bien pu oublier : un anniversaire, peut-être ?

- Tu n'as rien oublié, rassures-toi !

James lui tendit la rose que Tara prit délicatement avant d'en sentir la merveilleuse odeur. Levant les yeux vers le jeune homme, elle constata qu'il semblait quelque peu crispé voire même inquiet. Posant la rose sur le rebord du balcon, elle demanda, les sourcils froncés :

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'aimerais te faire part de quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute !

- Tu sais, cela fait maintenant dix ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard. On a traversé des moments difficiles avant de pouvoir enfin avouer nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, nous vivons notre amour au grand jour et je me rend compte que je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Il me serait impossible de vivre loin de toi.

« Tu es la femme de ma vie, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, je ne désire plus qu'une seule chose : lier nos destins à jamais. »

James déposa un genoux à terre et sortit d'une des poches intérieures de sa cape un petit écrin de velours pourpre. Le cœur de Tara s'emballa et sa respiration s'accéléra. James ouvrit l'écrin renfermant une magnifique bague d'argent ornée d'une multitude de petits rubis.

- Tara Erika Jedusor, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme ?

Le cœur de Tara manqua un battement et elle sentit ses jambes trembler.

- Oui, James ! J'accepte de devenir ta femme ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune Potter lui glissa la bague au doigt et se releva pour l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné.

- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime James ! Plus que tout !

La jeune Jedusor admira quelques instants sa bague de fiançailles.

- Elle est magnifique !

- Non, mon amour, c'est toi qui est magnifique !

- C'est vrai ? Je ne rêve pas ? Je vais bien devenir Madame Tara Jedusor Potter ?

- Et non, tu ne rêves pas, future Madame Potter.

La jeune femme lui lança un petit sourire espiègle.

- Je pourrais m'y faire !

Deux semaines plus tard…

Tania Jedusor, assise devant sa coiffeuse, donnait une dernière retouche à son maquillage quand son mari l'appela des escaliers :

- Ma douce, tu es prête ? On va être en retard !

- J'arrive dans une minute Tom ! Juste le temps de prendre ma cape !

Tania s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'attraper sa plus belle cape et de rejoindre sa famille. Son mari l'attendait, comme toujours, en bas des escaliers avec un sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à elle en lui tendant une main qu'elle accepta.

- Tu es magnifique, comme toujours, déclara le Lord en lui faisant un baisemain.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants. Thomas, vêtu de son plus beau costume, tenait à son bras une jeune femme de dix-sept ans prénommée Isabella. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard où Isabella était en septième année à Serpentard. Ils se fréquentaient depuis un peu plus de six mois maintenant.

- Bonjour Madame Jedusor ! salua Isa.

- Bonsoir chérie, répondit Tania en l'embrassant. Tu es ravissante.

- Pas autant que vous !

- Maman, s'écria la petite Thessa, âgée de cinq ans, en plongeant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? J'ai envie de voir Tara et Théo, moi !

- Oui, on y va ! Mais où sont passés Severus et Elise ?

- Ils sont déjà parti au restaurant, répondit Thomas.

- Très bien. On se retrouve là-bas !

Tous disparurent dans des cracs sonores. Ils firent apparition devant la devanture de l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la capitale. Un majordome les accueillit et les conduisit à l'étage, dans un salon privé. L'endroit était richement décoré de meubles anciens façonnés dans du chêne massif. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapis pourpre aux boutons de rose doré.

Au centre de la pièce, une longue table ovale à laquelle était déjà installés Harry et sa famille, Severus et Elise, Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Théo et Jessica. A l'arrivée de ses parents, Tara se leva tout comme James :

- Bonsoir, salua la jeune femme en étreignant ses parents.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, tu es superbe, répondit Tania en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Tu es radieuse, renchérit Tom en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec James. Ravis de te revoir fils !

- Moi aussi Tom, ça fait longtemps, constata le jeune Potter.

- Pas étonnant vu que ton agenda est encore plus remplit que celui de grand-père, railla Théo avec un sourire typiquement Jedusorien.

- Il a raison, tu travailles trop, ajouta Albus Dumbledore en buvant une gorgée de vin, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Thomas présenta sa petite amie aux Potter qui n'avaient pas encore eut l'occasion de la rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Tout le monde prit place autour de la grande table, le Lord s'installant aux côtés du Survivant.

- Heureux de te revoir Harry !

- Le plaisir est partagé Tom, sourit-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

Les conversations allèrent bon train lorsque James se leva tout en frappant une petite cuiller sur sa coupe de champagne en cristal.

- J'aimerais avoir toute votre attention s'il vous plaît, déclara-t-il.

Dans le salon privé, le silence se fit alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le jeune Potter.

- Voilà, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Tara et moi-même avons tenu à vous réunir ce soir. Eh bien, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Oh par Merlin, tu es enceinte ! s'exclama Tania en regardant sa fille.

- Non, non maman, s'écria la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas…enceinte. Pas encore du moins. Il s'agit d'autre chose.

- Qu'elle est donc cette grande nouvelle dans ce cas ? demanda le Lord.

- Tara m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme, annonça James, rayonnant de bonheur.

- Par Merlin, s'exclamèrent Tania et Siri.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt, lancèrent les frères de James et de Tara.

- Félicitations Tara, murmura Harry en la serrant dans ses bras tandis que Tom faisait de même avec James.

Les deux jeunes gens reçurent les félicitations de tous et s'embrassèrent, fous de bonheur. Tara fit un sourire espiègle à son père en s'exclamant :

- Tu étais au courant de la demande en mariage de James bien avant qu'il ne me la fasse, pas vrai !

- Comment le sais-tu, rigola le Lord.

- Tu es un très mauvais comédien ! « Qu'elle est donc cette grande nouvelle dans ce cas » ! répéta-t-elle dans une imitation parfaite de son père qui fit rire l'assemblée.

- Pas très subtile, je l'admets ! James est venu me demander ta main il y a un bon mois, concéda Tom.

- Tu as fait ça, s'étonna Tara en jetant un regard surpris à son futur mari.

- J'ai voulu faire ça dans les règles de l'art, c'est tout. C'est une vieille coutume. Et tu sais à quel point je peux être vieux jeu quand je m'y mets !

- Et tu aurais fait quoi si mon père t'avais refusé ma main ? Hein ? Gros malin !

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi tant un « oui » de sa part me semblait être la chose la plus évidente.

- Les hommes, soupira la jeune Jedusor.

- Et vous avez déjà choisi une date, demanda Severus.

- Oui, la cérémonie se fera en août de cette année, répondit Tara.

- Eh bien, toutes ses réjouissances méritent une belle photo de famille, vous ne croyez pas ? proposa Siri.

Et alors que tout le monde prenait place autour des jeunes fiancés, Albus Dumbledore ensorcela un appareil photo d'un coup de baguette magique alors que tous s'exclamèrent :

- Magie !

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Le ministre de la magie, Albus Dumbledore, faisait les cents pas dans son grand bureau. Un air contrarié sur le visage, le vieux mage hésitait sur la marche à suivre : devait-il oui ou non signé le projet de loi proposé par le Magenmagot ? Hésitation que d'hésitation !

Le sorcier s'installa derrière son grand bureau en acajou et commença à rédiger une note à l'attention de sa secrétaire lorsque l'on frappa quelques coups à la porte d'entrée.

- Oui, entrez, ordonna Albus, le nez penché vers son parchemin.

- Bonjour Monsieur le ministre, annonça une voix que le sorcier ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Tiens ! Tara, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama le vieil homme en se levant pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts, un sourire sur le visage. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

- Je t'en prie grand-père, évitons de tourner autour du pot. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là : c'est pour ce soir !

Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore s'assombrit subitement et il parut soudain très fatigué et très vieux.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié bien que j'avoue avoir tout tenté pour me sortir cette triste journée de la tête. Mais le temps m'a, comme qui dirait, quelque peu rattrapé.

- Grand-père, s'écria Tara en posant une main sur son épaule, il y a forcément un moyen. Avec la magie, il y a toujours une solution à tous les problèmes.

- J'ai bien peur que non, Tara !

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour rester à ne rien faire et te laisser mourir une seconde fois. Ce dernier transfert n'aura pas lieu. Je vais conserver en moi cette dernière sphère de magie et tu resteras en vie.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais très bien. Aucun sorcier ne peut conserver en lui de la magie qui n'est pas la sienne sans en payer le prix.

- Alors j'en payerais le prix sans hésiter ! clama la jeune femme.

- Non, c'est hors de question, tu m'entends, gronda-t-il furieux. Tu vas te marier, l'oublies-tu ?

- Mais que puis-je faire alors ? demanda la jeune Jedusor, soudainement abattue.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, je le crains ! soupira le vieil homme.

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à ajouter face à tant de fatalisme de la part de son grand-père. On aurait dit qu'il en avait assez de se battre pour sa propre vie.

- Si tu as cessé de te battre, saches que ce n'est pas mon cas ! clama Tara avant de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune Jedusor fit son apparition dans le couloir d'entrée de l'appartement que son jumeau partageait avec sa femme. Celle-ci sursauta quand elle aperçut sa belle-sœur.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Tara en lui faisant la bise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude avec les sorciers, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si je ne suis pas trop directe ?

- J'ai besoin de toi Jess. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Tom Jedusor rentra chez lui directement après avoir donné sa dernière heure de cours de la journée. Il n'avait pas eu la volonté de se mettre à corriger des centaines de copies derrière son bureau à Poudlard. A peine le Lord eut-il déposé sa cape sur la rampe d'escaliers qu'il entendit des éclats de voix venant du grand salon.

Les sourcils froncés, Tom s'y dirigea prestement.

- Comment as-tu pu nous cacher une chose pareille, me cacher une chose aussi importante, Tara ?

- Il me l'avait fait promettre, maman !

- Cela m'est égal. Il s'agit de la vie de mon père. Il va mourir ce soir et je n'en aurais jamais rien su si tu n'avais pas été prise de remords.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, interrompit le Lord en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, souffla Jessica.

- Tom, le transfert de ce soir ne doit pas avoir lieu ! clama Tania en s'approchant de lui. Si Tara te rend la dernière sphère de magie, mon père va mourir !

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla le Mage Noir. Pourquoi cela le…Oh ! Le déséquilibre ! Merlin a rendu la vie à Albus parce que Tara a créé un déséquilibre magique en me volant ma magie. Si elle me la rend, il n'y aura plus de déséquilibre et Merlin reprendra son cadeau, comprit Tom en jetant un regard à sa fille.

- Cela n'arrivera pas ! clama Tara. Je ne vais pas te rendre la dernière parcelle de magie papa.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Tara ! Tu en mourras, s'écria Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.

Tom et Tania se tournèrent vers leur fille, étonnés.

- Tu veux donner ta vie pour la sienne ? Es-tu folle, hurla le Lord, fou de rage, les prunelles de ses yeux se tintant d'écarlate. Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? fulmina-t-il encore.

- Bien au contraire ! Tout est très clair ! répliqua la jeune femme. Je ne pensais pas survivre lors de la Révolution. Je savais que quelqu'un m'avait trahie et cherchait à me tuer. J'étais censé mourir, mais James m'a protégé. Merlin voulait ma mort. Il l'aura aujourd'hui.

Tom Jedusor agrippa sa fille par les bras et serra tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

- Il est hors de question que tu meures ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier ! Merlin n'a qu'à prendre ma vie, mais pas la tienne.

- Non, personne ne mourra, s'exclama Jessica. Je dis peut-être une bêtise, mais si j'ai bien tout compris, il faut que Tara ou Tom cède une partie de leur magie et l'enferme dans un autre corps pour maintenir ce…déséquilibre.

- Le seul problème c'est qu'un sorcier ne peut pas vivre avec une magie qui ne lui appartient pas, rappela Dumbledore.

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas une sorcière, rappela Jessica. Tara m'a fait venir pour une raison et je pense que c'est parce que tu veux me donner une partie de ta magie, pas vrai ?

- Oui, admit Tara, l'idée m'avait en effet traversé l'esprit. Penses-tu que cela pourrait marcher grand-père ?

- Peut-être, mais cela peut être dangereux pour Jessica.

- Tara, intervint Tom, as-tu pensé à mettre Théo au courant ?

- Théo n'a rien à voir là-dedans, s''exclama Jess. C'est à moi qu'appartient ma vie et à personne d'autre. J'accepte d'aider.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Tara, satisfaite.

Après que Tara eut expliqué à chacun ce qu'il devait faire, Tom, Albus, Jessica et la jeune Jedusor se mirent en place. Albus Dumbledore récita les formules habituelles jusqu'à ce que la dernière sphère de magie appartenant à son père apparaisse. La petite sphère flotta entre eux quelques instants avant de se diriger lentement vers Tom. Déjà très affaiblie, Tara fit signe à son grand-père qu'il pouvait entamer la seconde partie de transfert consistant à lui prendre une parcelle de sa propre magie pour la donner à Jessica.

Tout devait être synchronisé. Le vieux sorcier murmura une vieille incantation en latin. Soudain, une autre sphère sortit de la poitrine de Tara. Les deux sphères flottèrent encore quelques instants. Puis, l'une entra dans le corps de Tom et l'autre dans celui de Jessica. Une lumière blanche illumina la pièce toute entière, les éblouissant. Epuisée, Tara s'écroula, rattrapée à temps par son père.

- Ca a marché, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, tu as réussi, sourit-il en écartant de son visage une mèche de cheveux collante de sueur.

- Tu as été formidable, renchérit sa mère, dans les bras d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Et Jessica, elle va bien ?

- Oui Tara, je suis juste à côté de toi !

- Tu es une personne formidable ma fille, murmura le Lord. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais sacrifié une partie de ma magie pour sauver ton grand-père.

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'aurais fait pour moi, répondit Tara avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son père, épuisée.

Le Lord la souleva et quitta la pièce pour aller coucher sa fille dans son ancienne chambre et veiller sur elle jusqu'à son réveille.

Quelques mois plus tard…

Tom Jedusor admirait le reflet de sa fille dans le grand miroir où Tania avait l'habitude de se contempler. Le Lord était ébloui par tant de beauté et de grâce. Tara tourna sur elle-même avant de jeter un doux regard à son père à travers le miroir.

- Alors, comment me trouves-tu ?

- Une dizaine d'adjectifs me viennent à l'esprit, mais aucun ne me semble assez fort pour te décrire, souffla le Mage Noir en sortant un petit écrin noir de la poche de la veste de son costume.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Il te faut quelque chose de neuf pour compléter ta tenue alors, j'ai pensé que ceci conviendrait.

Tom ouvrit le petit écrin. A l'intérieur, un magnifique bracelet de perles nacrées.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Tara en touchant les perles du bout des doigts.

- Laisse-moi te le mettre ! Et voilà, tu es prête. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je suis heureuse et en même temps, j'ai peur de franchir le cap.

- C'est normal, mais tu dois avant tout penser à l'amour que James et toi partagé. Il est plus fort que toutes tes peurs et tes craintes. Tu ne peux qu'être heureuse à ses côtés.

Tara serra son père quelques instants contre elle avant de se porter une nouvelle fois devant le miroir pour donner quelques ajustements à sa coiffure et à sa robe. Soudain, on frappa deux petits coups à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Severus.

- C'est l'heure ! Tout le monde n'attend plus que toi !

- Très bien ! Allons-y Princesse, déclara Tom en tendant son bras à Tara.

- Oui, allons-y ! souffla la jeune femme.

Dans un temps qui lui sembla relativement court, la jeune Jedusor se retrouva en train de remonter le petit chemin de fleurs qui la conduirait jusqu'au kiosque de pierres blanches, là où l'attendait son futur époux. Tara l'aperçut aux côtés de son père et de Théo sur le première marche du kiosque. Prenant une dernière grande inspiration, la jeune Jedusor avança au bras de son père, la longue robe blanche se mouvant au rythme de ses pas.

Celle-ci était très simple, composée d'un corset de dentelles finissant en un jupon et une longue traine de soie. Légèrement maquillée et les cheveux coiffés en chignon de tresses, Tara était magnifique. Quant au décor du parc, cela ressemblait très fortement au mariage de Tom et de Tania.

Arrivée à quelques pas de son futur époux, Tara s'arrêta, laissant son père lui baiser la main et le front avant de l'emmener à James. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant eux, près à présider leur union.

- Très chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir le destin de cet homme et de cette femme à jamais. James, veux-tu répéter après-moi.

« Moi James Sirius Potter, je te prends, Tara Erika Jedusor, pour légitime épouse et promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

- Moi James Sirius Potter, je te prends, Tara Erika Jedusor, pour légitime épouse et promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Tara, veux-tu répéter après-moi : « Moi Tara Erika Jedusor, je te prends, James Sirius Potter, pour légitime époux et promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Moi Tara Erika Jedusor, je te prends, James Sirius Potter, pour légitime époux et promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer, je vous déclare mari et femme. James, tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Les jeunes époux échangèrent un doux et langoureux baiser sous les applaudissements de leurs familles et de leurs amis. C'est sous une pluie de pétales de roses que les jeunes mariés traversèrent le parc jusqu'au lieu où se tiendrait la réception. Tara et James reçurent les félicitations et les vœux de leurs invités ainsi que de nombreux cadeaux. La réception de mariage se passa dans les rires, la joie et la musique et ce, jusque tard dans la nuit avant que les premiers invités ne commencent à prendre congé.

Tara, les joues rougies d'avoir trop dansé, quitta la soirée pour aller prendre un peu l'air. La jeune femme se promena quelques instants dans le parc avant de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierres et d'admirer les étoiles dans le ciel bleu nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'anneau d'argent qu'elle portait à sa main gauche. Il y avait une inscription en langue ancienne signifiant : « Ensemble pour toujours ».

- C'est donc ici que tu te caches !

- James ! Non, je ne me cache pas ! J'avais juste besoin d'échapper un peu à tout ça !

- C'est vrai que l'on est mieux ici, dit-il en s'installant à ses côtés. Le paysage est vraiment magnifique !

Le jeune homme attira sa femme tout contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. James l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura :

- Que dirais-tu si l'on prenait congé de nos invités et que l'on allait préparer nos affaires pour partir en lune de miel ?

- C'est une bonne idée mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu m'emmenais !

- Et je ne te dirais rien ! C'est une surprise !

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et leurs silhouettes disparurent dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Tara Jedusor regardait d'un œil attentif les élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor de quatrième année. Ils étaient en train d'effectuer des sortilèges assez complexes et Tara devait parfois intervenir.

Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que la jeune femme était professeur de Sortilèges et d'Enchantements, mais aussi d'Art de la magie noire à Poudlard. Elle avait fait son premier jour à l'école quelques jours après son retour de lune de miel. James avait mis des mois pour la convaincre qu'elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse et épanouie à Poudlard qu'en restant au Ministère de la magie en tant qu'Auror.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël et la dernière heure de cours de l'année. La jeune Jedusor jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure de cours.

- Miss Curton, votre mouvement du poignet doit être plus souple sinon vous risquez de blesser quelqu'un. Monsieur Petters, veuillez cesser d'agiter votre baguette dans tous les sens, vous n'êtes pas chef d'orchestre !

Alors qu'elle leur montrait une dernière fois le mouvement exact, une chouette vint donner quelques petits coups de bec à la fenêtre attirant sur elle l'attention de toute la classe. Tara alla lui ouvrit, prit l'enveloppe et la paya pour la commission. Ensuite, suivie par quelques regards curieux, Tara se réinstalla derrière son bureau et ouvrit nerveusement la lettre portant le cachet de Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle parcourut rapidement le texte écrit à l'encre noire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Tara rangea ses affaires en vitesse et se dirigeant vers la porte, elle déclara :

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai une urgence. Le cours est terminé. Joyeux Noël à tous et bonnes vacances !

Marchant à vive allure, la jeune femme croisa dans l'un des couloirs son père accompagné de son parrain. Ce dernier, remarquant son air enjoué et pressé, lança :

- Mais où cours-tu comme ça !

- Il faut que je rentre à la maison !

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta son père.

- Non, aucun. Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu seras mis au courant bien assez vite. A plus tard !

Tara reprit sa route jusqu'à la grande grille magique qui protégeait le château. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, la jeune femme pu traverser la grille sans aucunes résistances. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle transplana pour se retrouver directement sur le petit sentier qui menait à la maison que James et elle avaient acheté peu après leur mariage.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit village, à la campagne, loin de bruit et de la pollution des villes. Tara entra et claqua la porte derrière elle comme elle en avait pris l'habitude pour s'annoncer. Aussitôt, la voix de James s'éleva de l'étage.

- Tara ? Tu es déjà rentrée ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder au château !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il en descendant les escaliers. Tu as une drôle de voix !

- James, j'ai une très grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, s'écria-t-elle en sortant de l'une de ses poches le courrier qu'elle avait reçu peu de temps avant.

- Et qu'est-ce dont ! Dis-moi ! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Je suis enceinte ! avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

James resta quelques secondes complètement pétrifié face à la nouvelle. Tara ne dit mot, préférant lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis, soudainement, le jeune homme l'a pris par la taille pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs, fou de joie.

- Enceinte ! répéta-t-il. C'est merveilleux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me combles de joie !

- Je suis tellement heureuse James !

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement durant quelques instants avant de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, heureux comme jamais.

Quinze ans plus tard…

Aujourd'hui, quand je pense à ce par quoi ma famille est passée, je me dis que, finalement, Merlin nous a bénit. Nous nous sommes tous trouvé une place dans cette nouvelle communauté qui ne doit son salut qu'à ma famille et à nos sacrifices. Je vis enfin la vie que je voulais aux côtés d'un homme merveilleux envers lequel j'éprouve un amour sans limites.

Je lève les yeux vers tout ce petit monde qui s'agite en tous sens. Nous sommes à quelques jours de la rentrée scolaire et mes parents et beaux-parents ont décidé de procéder à une grande photo de famille.

Harry et Siri n'ont jamais cessés d'être Aurors, toujours autant passionnés. Albus Severus, à sa sortie de Poudlard, s'est lancé dans des études et une carrière de Médicomage.

Il a rencontré à Sainte-Mangouste une jeune femme, Isabelle, avec qui il est marié depuis dix ans. Ils sont les parents de deux jeunes garçons : Alexandre, sept ans et Eric, quatre ans. Lily, quant à elle, s'est mariée il y a cinq petites années avec un politicien prénommé Edward. Ils se sont rencontrés au ministère où Lily travaille comme Langue-de-Plomb. Ils ont une petite fille de deux ans, Elena.

Gabriel, lui, vient de terminer sa formation d'Auror et est fiancé depuis peu avec une jeune Moldue, Malicia. Elle tient une petite boutique dans le centre de Londres. Quant à Severus, il a pris sa retraite quelques années plus tôt, fatigué de tout ce qu'il a vécu et s'est retiré avec Elise dans une petite maison de campagne.

Du côté des miens, maman est toujours professeur de potion à l'Académie de magie. Bien que l'âge ne commence à se faire sentir, elle restait toujours la même. Mon frère, Théo, n'a jamais perdu sa passion pour les potions. Il a même trouvé un remède à la lycanthropie il y a deux ou trois ans. Sa femme, Jessica, est médecin dans un grand hôpital Moldu. Ils ont eu deux enfants : Nicolas, douze ans, dont James et moi sommes les parrains et Marie, neuf ans.

Mon autre frère, Thomas, a fait carrière dans la justice magique et a épousé Christina, une Gynécomage. Ma belle-sœur attend leur premier enfant : une petite fille. Enfin, Thessa, ma jeune sœur, s'est lancée dans une carrière d'enseignant en Arithmancie à l'Académie Magique. Au grand dam de maman, elle est toujours célibataire.

Je réponds d'un petit signe de la main au sourire que me fait mon mari. Ce dernier, après avoir accompli deux mandats de vice-ministre de la magie, est redevenu conseillé auprès du Magenmagot. J'ai soudain une pensée pour grand-père. Celui-ci nous a quittés deux ans plutôt après avoir eu une vie bien remplie. Il me manque tellement, mais je sais qu'il nous regarde de là-haut et qu'il veille sur nous. Au moins, il aura eu la chance de connaitre ses arrières petits-enfants.

James et moi sommes les heureux parents de trois merveilleux enfants : Tomy, quinze ans, Alicia, douze ans et Catherina, huit ans.

- Tara, m'appelle mon père. Tu viens, nous n'attendons plus que toi pour la photo !

- Oui, allé maman, dépêches-toi, me presse Tomy.

Je leur souris et quitte mon banc de pierres pour aller les rejoindre. En ce qui me concerne, je suis toujours à Poudlard. A la retraite de Severus, j'ai repris ses fonctions de directeur.

Arrivée auprès d'eux, James me prend par la taille tandis que papa me prend par les épaules. Je me tourne vers lui et nous échangeons un sourire complice alors qu'il m'embrasse sur le front.

Je ne vous ai pas encore dit ce que mon père est devenu après toutes ces années. Eh bien, papa a quitté Poudlard il y a huit ans, juste après avoir été élu Ministre de la magie en écrasant les autres prétendants au poste lors de l'élection.

Et alors que le photographe s'apprête à immortaliser ce moment, une chose me vient à l'esprit.

Aujourd'hui, le monde ne me voie plus comme étant la fille aînée de Lord Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, je suis Tara Jedusor, la fille de l'homme qui a aidé à façonner un monde meilleur.

FIN

37


End file.
